Under A Dark Star
by Firewolfe
Summary: Under a Dark Star-Xover between BTVS ,SG abd SGA along with several other fics. What is Faith had family that cared about her? What if Slayers not what the world thought? What would happen if Faith's Family came back for her and the other slayers.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Under a Dark Star**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.

Part One-

Fall of

1944-

"Catherine there is no way you can keep the child."

"Father please, she is all I have left."

"No, I can not allow it. It would ruin both your lives. She deserves a mother and father. I know you think this is best but I am telling you right now if you keep the child you are no longer my daughter." _He looked away knowing he could never let her keep the baby. It was to great a risk. What if she was called_?

Catherine Langford wept. "Damn you this is your entire fault you sent him away to be killed."

"Catherine--" Her father tried to comfort her but he was unable to do so. He had to remain firm for both his daughter and granddaughter's sake. "Jeremy is a good man and his wife Jenny long for a child. She will get the best life possible. In time, you will move on find someone knew and marry. That can never happen if you are burdened with a bas-"

There was a loud slap as Catherine hit her father. "My baby is not a bastard. I loved her father and we would have been married if you had not dragged him off to some damned military project. All right, I cannot fight you on this. I want reports on her every year. So help me if anything happens to her…"

Sir Langford nodded and went to take his granddaughter. Catherine kissed Rose Lynne face one last time. "I love you baby girl. I swear I always will."

Her father took the child and she wept her heart breaking. _She had a very bad feeling about this. She just never had liked the Lehanes. Yet her father was right they were wealthy and well respected. Rose Lynne would have every advantage. In the end, she had no choice for without her father's support she could never raise her child alone. It was just not possible_.

_It will be best. If you are called, the baby is in danger. At least this way she will have a safe and secure life. Besides the council can never know. They would eliminate the child. Potentials cannot have a family or children it just is not done. Sir Langford looked away from his child knowing it was the only way._

--

The spring of 1964-

"I don't care what you think I am leaving with Darrin. He is my fiancé. He loves me and will take care of the baby and me. You will see." Rose Lynne ran out of the house. Her angry father shouted after her. "Then go you ungrateful bastard. I never want to see you again. You are trash just like your mother." He _slammed the door and forgot that he cursed his easy access to the Langford fortune just ran out the door. Well he did not care he still had this years check for 1 million and at least he would not have to spend it on that little bitches college classed. He was well rid of her. He never wanted her but his wife had. Well she was gone so he was free. Jeremy smiled he was going to have some fun. _

Rose Lynne ran to her lover who pulled her into his V-W Van and they sped off. Rose Lynne hugging her lover. He smiled at her. They would do fine he had some friends that would help them out.

Fall of 1965-

"Catherine I am so sorry." David Roth said. "I just got news. It seems that there has been an accident. A fire. Rose Lynne was at a commune and it was shelled. There are no survivors and your grand daughter is missing."

Dr. Catherine Langford collapsed in her chair. She looked out the window. "Find her David I do not care what it costs. I can not believe …. She was supposed to be at school."

He nodded and went to carry out her orders. _He held little hope. At best Lynne was taken in by one of the girls at the commune. It was possible she been with a group who left earlier in the day but somehow he held little hope. The IRA rarely took prisoners. Why had the girl been in Ireland anyway?_

"Great now I am stuck with this brat." Josie Said. She looked at the papers. "Well on the plus side Rose Lynne was not wanted like me. So I guess I will keep ya. You kid will keep me out a jail. Hey Pete yah done changing the papers yet."

"Yeh babe. You are now Josie Rose Lynne Lehane mother of Lynne. The British and Americans will never connect us with your father and brothers we can begin our new life in America. Sis we will be golden. My new name is clean as a whistle and in Boston we will blend right on in. "

Josie smiled at this. _Yes the brat be useful. A poor Irish widow and her "brother" Peter who was soon to be a police officer. Yes they do well._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

17 years latter--

"Move your sorry ass Lynne. We got stuff to sell." Peter Shanahan shouted. He looked at his step child with disgust he could not believe the dumb bitch got her self knocked up. Well at least the cops would not think a pregnant girl was a mule.

Lynne moved to get the drugs ready. _She had to hurry if she was going to keep from getting beat. She just hoped Damon was right about this being a big score. She had to get away. She was scared to death. She needed to get away to save her baby. If Damon kept his word she have enough money to run away maybe to Europe or something. She longed to study under the great chefs._

_Of course nothing goes right_--Lynne thought as the contraction hit her hard. She stumbled into the hospital bleeding. "Help me please." She tried not to think of her dead husband. She had to save her baby.

A doctor came running and she was rushed to surgery.

16 hours latter Lynne Lehane looked at her infant daughter and smiled.

"So honey what are you going to call her?" The nurse asked. "Faith Leigh Lehane." She said as she fell back against the bed.

"So is that the kid?" The detective asked.

"Yes, it is. She killed those dealers after they whacked her old man. I never saw anyone act so quickly. She a danger to herself and that baby."

"Well social services are here. Don't worry they will see the kid goes to the grand mother. Josie an ok gal. I known her for years. She does a bang up job running the dinner."

Josie cursed "Why me? I already raise one bastard. Damn it." _However she knew she had to play her role. It was the best cover. Those stupid cops never knew she was the head of the biggest drug ring in the city. She have to see that her "Daughter however was taken care of. She had friends who deal with her in prison. The brat would be a perfect cover and besides it be a lot easier to pretend to be younger with a baby then a teen and she still liked the young studs. She looked over at Pete who shrugged. They decided to split up. He was heading for Colorado with his wife. It was ok she knew her brother was a target here. He be safer there. Besides he could set up a shop there. A decorated Boston cop would go far in Denver._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 years later-

Faith ran. She was not staying with Josie any longer. Her mother was insane. She ran as fast as she could. She would not ever let anyone do what Pet had did to her . No more. She ran. She still could not believe she tossed Pete through a window.

Faith never stopped running until she came to Sunny Dale and meet the scoobies.

Of course that did not work out. The Hell-mouth was a disaster on so many levels.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Catherine we have news. We found Lynne. You were right one of those hippies took her in. We just found out she had been taken to Boston. I can not believe we have a lead after all this time."

Catherine smiled at this. "The joys of the internet David."

He smiled for a moment and then sighed. "Unfortunately she is in Prison Catherine she killed someone. The site we found is an old newspaper archive. I still researching it. I hope to know more soon."

Dr. Catherine Langford paled.

"Wait Catherine it is not all bad news She had a daughter Faith. Faith is with her "adopted grandmother."

"Who did Lynne Kill?"

"A drug dealer named Peter Gitano. He was connected to high ranking members of the mafia and they retaliated. Lynne was murdered in prison two years ago. However I found something interesting. I think it was self defense."

Catherine sighed and said. "What about Faith? Can you find her?"

"I will find her I swear. " David said he smiled and left his employer and wondered once more how his father could have agreed to help Catherine's deprive her of her daughter. She never stopped looking for her family. How he wished he could bring this dear lady peace. She was one of a kind.

Catherine sighed and decided it was time for a distraction. _She would go check on Daniel and see how his thesis was coming along. He was a brilliant mind and she was always cheered by his innocent exuberance at life and learning. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lydia watched her new Slayer with Pride Faith was coming along nicely. She was still rough but she had potential. Once trained she help save the world.

Just then a group of vampires broke in and all of the watcher's plans and Faith's future changed in the blink of an eye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 Years latter.

Faith Lehane stood waiting for her trail. She was going to either go to jail or die. _Well she was dead either way those assholes at the council had made that perfectly clear. She however was not going to give them the satisfaction of breaking down. She learned her lesson. That last round in Sunny Dale had made he take a long hard look at herself and she had not liked what she seen. She run away again and ended up in LA. Oddly it was Angel the Vampire with a soul who helped her. Odd because she had done her best to kill him. Yet he had forgiven her and helped her. He even arranged for her to turn herself in to a cop that could be trusted his friend Kate. So she wait and take it on the chin. She did not care anymore. She was going to take her punishment and them move on. She had killed a man and she had hurt those who had tried to help her. There was a price to pay for giving in to evil and she pay it. If only so she could maybe sleep again at night. She still had nightmares about that man._

The judge was just about to pass sentence when the court room doors opened.

Several well dressed men came walking in. Faith looked up_. She froze for a moment thinking that these were lawyers from Wolfram and Hart again. She sent them packing. She was so not signing up to help them. Yes they could get her off but she was not so far gone she sign on with an other devil. Once burned twice shy. Besides the last time she done that she had almost died so not doing that until she made amends for her dark deeds. She was not dying just yet. She still had a small slim hope of maybe seeing heaven one day._

"Your honor I beg the court's indulgence. I am David Roth her to defend the minor Miss Faith Leigh Lehane Lanford."

Judge Ralph Ritter looked up. He was no pleased with the interruption. However he also knew that the men entering the court room were very powerfully connected.

"What can I do for you Mr. Roth. Lanford? A minor? I was told she was 20 years old. "

"No sir. Miss Langford is only 17. She was only 16 when the alleged crime was committed. We have proof someone has altered her birth certificate in order to have her tried as an adult." He looked over at the prosecutors and glared. He noted the members of the Wolfram and _Hart that sat behind them along with the Watchers council. David Roth had no idea who they were only that they were seeking to punish a child as an adult. He knew a man had died. That was tragic but if what he learned was true then it was likely self defense. After all deputy mayor of had a very bad reputation in certain circles. It had taken a lot to find proof of his crimes but they had. If needs be it be exposed. Anyone connected with Wolfram and Hart were evil. That he knew. If the council aligned themselves there then they be dealt with. _

Catherine Langford watched the carefully staged scene unfold. _She knew who the Watchers council was and was greatly disturbed when she learned that they had an interest in Faith. Given her own inquires it was now clear to her that her great grand daughter was a slayer. She was not going to go to jail for a mistake that happened in the heat of battle. It was unfortunate that the deputy mayor had died but he was a corrupt being and she had no doubts he earned his fate a thousand times over. No Faith was hers and she would not give her up. She already paid a heavy price because the council did not want a potential to have a child. She glared a them. Her daughter had been sacrificed for a what if. Well not her great grand daughter. I will not allow it. I will use the wealth and influence I have to save her. It is why I slapped a pardon down for Henry Hayes to sign yesterday._

""Your honor a man was killed. Miss. Lehane admitted she did it. We been very gener--"

"She is a minor and can not make those choices for herself. It should be left to her family to help protect her. Clearly her Mother can not do that as she is dead, but her great grandmother is willing to step in and see she gets the help she needs. She needs guidance sir not to be locked up."

"Her mother is not dead. She right there behind me." Ken Kowler said.

David smiled at this. "That is not true. I have no idea who that woman is but she is not Miss. Langford's mother. Lynne Langford was killed in Prison by a member of the Gitano family. I believe it was Mary the younger sister of Paul who was killed when he shot Damon O'Neill Miss Lehane's husband and Faith's father."

Faith had been stunned at this news. She spun to face Josie who seemed to be wanting to run.

"What do you mean she is not my mother?"

"She was an associate of your grandmother. She took Lynne in and raised her after a fire. Then when you were borne took you in too. Your great-grand mother been looking for you for years. " David said.

Faith almost collapsed at this news. _Josie was not her mother. The bitch was not her mother…. Her mother wanted her ….wait she was a killer? Oh hell I never stood a chance did I?_

" Your honor we found proof that Miss. O'Neill was framed and that her killer was out for revenge and did it on the orders of Josie Simmons Also known as Josie Lehane an know Irish Brigade terrorist."

Faith froze and then dove across the room to beat down her so called mother.

Faith slid to a halt as an elderly woman stepped in front of her. "Enough Child. I know you have more reasons the you can list to take this woman out. However it will not aide you in your quest to be free and redeem yourself. I have not come all this way to see you taken back to prison for murder again. "

Faith stared at the woman. She seemed so certain and sure of herself. A real lady.

"Besides if you break her neck this pardon will be of little use to you. I am afraid I forgot to ask Henry to include her death in the deal."

"Pardon what pardon?" The Prosecutor demanded.

"This one signed at 0600 by Henry Hayes. He was rather annoyed when I woke him to do it." Catherine said with a cold smile.

"Henry Hayes as in President Henry Hayes of the United States?"

The council members blanched at this. Gerald Wyncote could not believe this was happening. The Langfords how the hell had they missed this? A slayer from the Langford line this was bad. Very bad. Catherine Langford hated the council almost as much as Elizabeth Summers did. Worse yet she had the power to protect the girl. The council's plans to eliminate the dark slayer had just ended. Catherine Langford was a personal friend of her majesty and this was bad. He had to warn the council. He rose to leave but was stopped by two men in dark suit.

"Gerald Wyncote?"

"Yes?"

"Garwood Wyncote you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit fraud, mail fraud and endangering the life of a minor. You have the right to remain."

Geraldo froze as he saw the cold smile of Catherine Langford clearly she had learned the truth and there was going to be hell to pay. "You can never escape the council. Justice will be done. There is no where on earth you can hide from us."

The judge looked at the pardon and sighed. "Well Miss Lehane it seems you have some very powerful friends. You are free to go." He slammed the hammer down and Faith looked at him and then at Catherine and said. "What now?"

Catherine stepped around her and said. "I do believe that was a threat to my great-grand daughter's life. Colonel "

"I believe you are correct Doctor Langford." A man in blue said with a dark look. "Add treason to the charges on this man." Colonel Paul Davis said with a cold smile. He liked Dr. Langford. "Do not worry Faith we will keep you safe. " He looked at the WC member and said softly. "Faith Langford is under the protection of the United States Air Force and we take care of our own. Dr. Langford is a valued member of our team and we will keep her and her family safe. As a member of Dr. Langford's family Faith comes under the protection of Homeland Security. Take this piece of filth to Gitmo Bay."

The watcher paled and passed out.

Paul smiled.

"Really Colonel what would the general say?"

"That I am finally learning something."

Catherine laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Under a Dark Star**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series. Warning spell and grammer checked but as usual my works are not betaed. Please bear with me on this one.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.

Ratings will be from G to NC-17. Pairings will be Faith/ OC. Willow/ Oz. Buffy/? , Xander/ Anya and Giles/ other. Sam/Jack. Others may follow or not.

**A/N: Sorry for the double post. Call it the 3 am syndrome. One should never post a story after 2 am because it can lead to double posts. Thanks for letting me know and for the kind reviews. **

**Part 2 Save me PG**

Willow switched on the news and lay down next to Buffy. They were having a girl's night in as the mini-slayers were patrolling with Xander and OZ. Buffy had agreed to take the night off because she had a cold. Willow wanted to giggle at this because even the world's best slayer still got the common cold.

Buffy sneezed. "I hate being sick."

"Stop grouching it got you the night off."

"I know but really I wanted to get to the hall of fame. I mean really how pathetic is it. I have been in Cleveland 6 months now and never been there."

Willow giggled. "I know when I told Oz that he said I was a heathen."

Buffy laughed at this. _She like all the scoobies had been shocked when Oz showed up last week. He had finally gotten the wolf under control and had been doing a gig in Cleveland with his band the UDM0 under Dark Moon. Willow and Buffy had wandered in to the demon bar and there he was. Willow had stood transfixed as he played. Buffy recalled how she had run to his arms when the music stopped. It was enough to make her believe that maybe TPTB would cut them all break now and again. _

In a shocking development President Henry Hayes has just pardoned Faith Leigh Lehanes Langford for the murder of the Deputy Mayor of Sunny Dale California."

Willow jaw dropped and she looked at Buffy. "Wow…. How …"

"Shush Will I got to hear this."

"I have pardoned Miss Langford because a gross miscarriage of justice was done. I have been shown proof that she acted in self-defense and was illegally tried as an adult. To this end I have signed a pardon in the interests of justice."

A reporter called out to the president- "Sir is it true that Faith is the Great Grand daughter of Nobel Prize winner Dr. Catherine Langford. Did you pardon her as a personal favor?"

Henry Hayes spun to face the reporter who stepped back from his apparent anger. "While it is true that the United States and the world Owe Dr. Langford a deep debt. I pardoned Faith on the facts. I suggest that you research the deputy mayor and the entire administration of Sunny Dale before you make such slanderous accusations."

"It seems Miss Langford is the long lost great grand daughter of one of the foremost academics in the United States and a decorated hero of World War II. If Faith is truly Catherine Langford's great granddaughter, she is also the heir to one of the wealthiest families in both the United States and Great Britain. The Langford family fortune is estimated to be over 500 million pounds."

Buffy jaw dropped and she looked at Willow. "Where is Giles? This could be bad."

"Yeh think." Willow said recalling the problems Faith had caused when she had no power of influence. She grabbed her cell phone and frantically dialed Giles.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Faith prowled around the room. She still could not believe this was all happening. It had to be a trick. She was scared. She hated to admit it but she was scared to death. What did she know about this stuff? Her Great-grandmother was a Lady for cripes sake. She shook still in shock. Then out of desperation, she grabbed the telephone and dialed.

Buffy picked up the phone. "Hello"

"Hey B, It's me. Please I need you help me."

Buffy was stunned. "Faith what is going on?"

"Don't know. However, B I am scared please. I lost here."

"Where are you Faith?"

"We I am…. In Michigan. A place called Travers city. Yeh Creeped me out too. But Nana… I mean Dr. Langford was scheduled to give a speech here and well she thought. I could use a vacation and this place is……..B it is beautiful. But I am lost here. Help me please. I so scared it is a trick. I don't want to mess up again. I swear I want to be good."

Buffy could tell Faith was truly scared and afraid. She responded to her the same way she would have to Dawn or Willow. "We are on our way. We will help you with this. I promise. Hand tight." She sneezed. "Sorry bout that cold."

Faith grinned sheepishly. "See ya. I am at the comfort inn room 215."

"We be there in the morning."

Faith sighed in real relief and hung up the phone.

Buffy looked at Willow.

"You sure Buffy?"

"Yeh I am. Tell Giles to pack we will need him and Xander maybe Oz too."

"Who will stay with the minis." Willow asked.

"Kennedy. Rona, VI and Andrew, We can have Wood in charge here and they can help with patrols. Besides Kennedy, want more authority. Well here is her chance to see how good she can do."

"Alright but I say it is a bad idea." Willow said.

Buffy rolled her eyes. _She had been so glad to see Oz. He had snapped Willow out of a self-destructive relationship with Kennedy. She was a spoiled brat but a decent slayer. Therefore, she gets her shot. Maybe she is less of a bitch over losing Willow now._

_GGGGGGGGGGGG_

Giles picked up the phone and cursed. "Langford. Are you sure. Yes thank you Wesley. I appreciate the information. I know we did not part on the best of terms so this means a lot. Yes, well you are right we are all on the same side. I call when I know more. Hold on, "Giles hit the second line. "Yes Willow I know. Yes, All right I will be over in 20 minutes. I am on the phone with Wesley. He has news. All right then. Call Xander and bring the patrol home. We have to be ready to leave in an hour if we are to meet them for breakfast. "He switched over. "Wesley we are heading to meet with Faith. Yes, we will be careful and I let you know what the news is. Hopefully this is legitimate."

Wesley Windom-Pryce sighed. "I hope so Giles. I made a mess with Faith and I hope this is a chance for her to begin again."

"So do I. For the record we both made mistakes. Let's just try to be there this time." Giles said.

"Right. Good luck Giles I have a feeling you will need it. Good Bye."

Giles said good-bye and as he hung up thought _So do I Wesley, so do I think we are in for a challenge. Catherine hates the council even more then Buffy and that may be our saving grace._


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday, August 1, 2008**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.

**Part 3 Worth Saving PG**

Catherine sighed. _She had not wanted to do this lecture but it had been scheduled months ago. She sat her papers down as she came into the room she shared with Faith. I should have rented a house she thought. She noted Faith was laying on one of the double beds absently flipping through the channels. She had not run which was a good sign. They still had much to discuss. She knew Faith was afraid and she knew that she might have only one chance to convince her that she was truly wanted and loved. The reports she had read were horrendous and even if Faith had not been her family she knew she would move heaven and Earth to protect her. She sent Paul to see about getting her taken to the SGC or off world at least until she handled t he council. Hopefully he will have some good news soon. She sat back and sipped her coffee and said a silent prayer that is was not too late to help Faith find herself and become a good person. She sighed and knew deep down that Faith might well be Earth's greatest chance against the Gould and Wraith. However she had to first win her trust. She also had a feeling that because there were now two slayers she would have to win Buffy Summers trust as well. Because for what ever reason Faith had stayed in Jail not because they could hold her but because the blonde slayer and the vampire with a soul had convinced her to try for redemption. Catherine was grateful but she still wanted Faith away from the darkness. Only then might she stand a chance of finding peace and beginning a new life. She was not going to be sacrificed to demons and the Hell mouth. To Catherine's mind Faith had suffered enough. She should have a chance to live her life. In fact she hated that even Buffy had to be stuck in Sunny Dale but she would be damned if Faith be trapped there. After all Faith was called after Buffy. Catherine decided then and there that for what ever reason Faith looked up to the blonde slayer and because of that she try to help the Sunny Dale group any way she could. So long as they did not threaten her great grand child._

Catherine smiled at Faith. "Faith are you hungry? We could go for breakfast next door. I am told Mabel's is very good."

Faith looked up at the elderly lady. She was afraid. _The irony was not lost on Faith. Catherine Langford was not a young woman. She was in her late 70's maybe early 80's and weighed maybe 110 pounds soaking wet. Yet she terrified Faith. She represented the one thing Faith had always longed for a loving and caring family. She was so scared it was a trick or that she would screw it up. Faith knew she rather face a dozen hell demons then disappoints this small woman who suddenly represents hope and second chances to her._

"I am good really. You don't have to feed me. I mean I had some stuff down stairs. That Army guy he and I went down and scarf fed some food. This place is really nice ya know. It has a breakfast bar and it was good. So ya don't have to waste money on me."

Catherine smiled at this. She went over to Faith's side. "Now Faith a few dollars for breakfast is hardly a waste. You know I never had a chance to eat this morning so I love to have you join me. Please. If you are not hungry we well you can just have coffee or juice. Please I hate eating alone."

Faith was shocked at the almost lonely tone she heard_. Surely she was mistaken? _"Sure coffee be cool."

Catherine relaxed and smiled as they walked out. They made an interesting pair. _She glanced at Faith and wondered if she be offended if she offered to take her shopping? She looked lovely in her dark leather pants and halter top but it was hardly going to be enough clothing. She knew Faith had very few things and she wanted to give her what ever she needed. Besides it was only money and that she had in abundance._

The pair walked the short distance to the restaurant with the two SF following at a discreet distance. Catherine had called for help from the SGC and General Landry had dispatched the two guards at once. Catherine was taking no chances that the council might carry out its threat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giles drove the rented Escalade with ease. He _was concerned about what they would find. Faith might no longer be his charge but a part of him still felt responsible. If they had been more welcoming would she have gone bad? If only he had seen trough her bravado and realized she had merely been a scared lost child. He sighed and knew he was as bad as the council. He forgotten the lessons he had learned from Buffy and Faith had paid the price. He prayed that he could help make it right and that Catherine really was Faith's family. Giles had met the renowned scientist several times over the years and liked her. He had a feeling that if she was really Faith' family then the dark slayer finally have a chance. He sighed wishing for a moment that both his elder slayers might be spared. He forced that thought aside. In truth maybe this was all their salvations. He never agreed with the old council and if he was to salvage anything then he need help. Catherine might well be the help he needed to save these girls. If only she forgive him for Faith. Because if he was right both his slayers were now targets of the WC because Travers was a bastard and he hated to lose._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Quinton Traverse cursed and swore as the threw the glass against the wall. It was not possible. "How the hell is Faith Lehane still alive and more importantly why was I not told she was the grand daughter of Lady Langford!"

"We tried to kill her. She survived the attack in Prison and well no one knew Lady Catherine had family."

"Damn it this is what happens when Potentials get to have children. Damn it to hell we have two slayers for the first time in history and we can not control either one. How the hell did this happen?"

The question was rhetorical so his aides wisely remained silent.

"Find Faith and I want a report on Summers. I will not be defeated by an old woman and two teenagers. If I have to both will die and we have two new slayers. Out get me the information and do not fail me again. OH and Simon send some one in to clean that mess up."

The WC council aides raced out clearly terrified. "Yes sir." Came the hasty reply

Quinton walked over to the bar and poured himself an other drink. _He would regain control if he had to kill Giles and both his slayers to do it._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"So Buffy what are we going to do?" Xander asked. "I mean Faith is free right?"

"Yeh Xander she is. A pardon that is like wow. Do you know that is only the second one President Hayes has signed? And the first one well that was because the guy pardoned was some war hero and dying. I mean this is big. I have been researching Dr. Langford and she is like wow."

"Wow? So who is she?" Buffy asked.

Giles spoke up just then. "She can either be our newest ally Buffy or a foe far more dangerous then the council. She knows about the supernatural and has the wealth and connections to either make our lives a lot easier or a living hell."

"So G-man how does she know about this stuff. I mean it is not like she was a slayer or anything." Xander said with a smirk.

"No she was a potential. One whose child was taken from her and who was forced to be at the councils control for many years. She hates them even more then Buffy does."

"A potential? Buffy said.

"Yes child, In fact if I am certain the spell Willow did had some effect on her. She seemed years younger then the last time I saw her."

Xander chuckled at this. "A grandma slayer."

Giles stopped his laughter with a warning. "Xander Catherine may be an elderly woman but she has always been formidable. When I was at Oxford we were walking home from a late night lecture. 6 vampires attacked us."

The group paled. "She took out 3 before I could even react and she was in her late 40's at the time in heels."

"Wow, sounds like she kicks ass." Buffy said.

"She is formidable and I do hope she can become an ally. She has many powerful connections and knows enough about us and the WC to be a problem for both of us. She could very well have the council disbanded."

"Giles is right. The WC is under the authority of the crown and she is personal friends with the queen. I would hate to be in Travers shoes when she realized he tried to kill Faith." Willow said.

That thought made Giles smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith and Catherine entered Mabel's and Faith stomach began to growl. She had not lied about eating but her slayers metabolism was running true to form.

Catherine smiled as they were lead to a table. "Two Coffees please." She ordered.

Faith nodded and asked. "I thought you would order tea. I man you are form the land of scones and Giles he always orders tea." Faith blushed as she realized she was doing a great imitation of Willow babble.

Catherine smiled at this. "Well I do enjoy tea but not this early. I have never been a morning person and if I had not promised Mark I would do these lectures well I never am up this early."

Faith smiled that she got. She took the hot coffee with a grateful smile as the waitress handed it out. She took a long gulp and sighed with pleasure.

"My protégée Daniel loved Coffee and he made gallons of the stuff. I suppose I just got used to drinking it in the mornings with him." She looked at the menu and said "I have the vegetarian omelet please with a side of berries."

Faith quickly answered the unspoken request. "Can I have the steak and eggs with wheat toast and a carafe of Orange Juice? A stack of pan cakes with strawberries and cream."

If the large order stunned the waitress she gave no indication of it. She simply wrote it all down. "Sure thing. I bring you a pot of coffee to, looks like you will need it." She was chuckling as she poured Faith her second cup.

As she moved off Faith was at a loss of what to say. She sighed and sipped her drink. _A pot be good because it was very good coffee_.

"So when are your friends arriving?" Catherine asked casually."

Faith almost spit out her coffee. " I ah… well they are not so much my friends. I mean…"

"Faith If they are coming here to help you then they are your allies at least and perhaps more. Only a true friend or perhaps family drops everything rush to help you."

Faith had the grace to blush. "I ah….It is complicated. I messed up bad. I …"

Catherine hand went over hers and she smiled. "Everyone makes mistakes. When we are young we think we know it all but we can and do make errors. The key is to learn from it. We can only try to be a better person each day we live"

Faith suddenly felt a great weight lift. The sincerity in the old woman's voice was hard to miss. She forced back a tear and looked down. " I am a bad person. I messed up and I hurt people. I do not even know why they are coming. Maybe to lock me up again."

Catherine sighed and squeezed her hand. "Not happening Faith you are free legally and while it is true you have made mistakes everyone has. Redemption comes not by great deeds but by each act of kindness we do and by admitting we can not do it alone that we need a higher powers forgiveness. Accept you have that and then it will be easier to forgive yourself. If we were perfect Faith we would not need God."

Faith nodded not quite believing she was worth saving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday, August 1, 2008**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.

**Part 4 Useful Connections PG**

**Senator Jeremy Lehane Jr. cursed as he watched the news. Damn it to hell. How could this be happening? He grabbed the telephone and called his friend Robert Kinsey. Surely, Bob would have some idea how to avert disaster. The last thing he needed was for some long lost criminal of a niece to show up and ruin his re-election plans.**

**Robert Kinsey smiled as he listened to his oldest friends concerns. He could not believe that this had just fallen into his lap. At lasts a way to deal with two of his biggest mistakes. The SGC and the Sunny Dale Project. He smiled and said. "Of course I will help you Jeremy. I may have just the solution to help us both. I will meet you at Andre's we can discuss the issue over lunch. Yes, 12 sound good. Call and save us a table wills you."**

**Jeremy sighed with relief. "Sure Bob will do. In addition, thanks. I knew I could count on you."**

"**No problem Jeremy after all what are friends for." Robert Kinsey said with a cold smile. "We solve this and perhaps save our country at the same time."**

**Jeremy sighed with relief as he said good-bye and booked a table_. If anyone could solve this embarrassing issue it was Robert he had all kinds of useful connections_.**

**Cccccccccccccccccc**

**The alarm Klaxons at the SGC went off. General Hank Landry sighed as he went to the Gate Room. _It seemed SG 1 was coming in hot again_. He sighed and looked over at Major General Jack O'Neill who was smiling fondly as his former team stumbled into the Gate Room.**

"**Well Hank it looks like some things never change."**

**He laughed ruefully at that as his daughter Dr. Carolyn Lam ran to help a battered and bruised SG1. "Nope Murphy still seems to be working over time."**

**Jack O'Neill laughed at this as he went to greet his friends. _He just wished Carter was here with them. However, he knew, she is in in a few hours having to come in for a briefing from Atlantis. He had really missed them all a lot. It was good to have an excuse to visit. Daniel was going to be surprised at the news. _He smiled_. Yep their family had just grown by at least one. He knew Daniel be happy for Catherine she been like a beloved Aunt to him. He been more then happy to play messenger so Colonel Davis could work to help set up Faith's new life with Catherine. He figured they all owed the good doctor one or two favors and he was happy to help._**

"**Hey Space Monkey I see you are still as graceful as ever." He watched as Daniel pulled himself up from the heap he landed in. **

"**Very funny Jack. Love to see you do better when a dozen Unas are on your ass."**

**The General laughed at that. "Colonel, Vala, Teal's good to see you all."**

"**Great to see you too. Sir." Cameron Mitchell said with a smile. "General Landry it looks like Pxs 2398 is a bust. There a tribe or three of Una's in the mines and they don't seem to want to share."**

**Hank Landry sighed at this. "Alright go gert your physicals and then meet us in the briefing room at 1400 hours. I have some food brought it. I have a feeing this is going to be an interesting briefing."**

**Vala rolled her eyes and Teal's simply said." Indeed."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Under a Dark Star**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.

**Part 5 Markers and 5 O'clock someplace PG-13**

Faith looked up as she sensed her sister slayer. She saw Buffy and Giles walk in with Xander. Oz and Willow not far behind. _She wanted to hide because now she was embarrassed to have called them. She was ashamed to have doubted Catherine's motives._

Giles spotted Catherine and his eyes narrowed. She looked years younger then she should.

Catherine Langford looked up and sighed. _It would have been too much to hope that Giles would not notice how well she moved for her age. She sighed. It seemed she to would have a few confessions to make. She signaled the server. _"A pot tea and more coffee cups please. Can you draw a table over here? It seems some of our family has arrived earlier then expected."

"Will do Dr. Langford." The waitress said with a smile. It was clear to all that this was not her first visit to the café.

Giles eyes narrowed but he forced a smile. "Dr. Langford it is good to see you once more."

She smiled back. "Dr. Giles I thought I told you to call me Catherine."

The Scobbies all looked at him in shock. But he waved it off. "As you wish Catherine. I am pleased you agreed to meet with us."

It was Caterines turn to roll her eyes they both knew she had not done this. "It has been a long time old friend. Have a seat. I do believe you know my great grand daughter Faith."

"Er yes, It is good to see you Faith." Rupert Giles said weakly.

"Hello Giles, B, I see the scoobies are all here." Faith said blanely.

"Yeh, Faith we heard the news. We wanted to be sure you were alright." Buffy said as she sat down next to her dark sister. _It was clear that Faith was lost and confused._

"Hey B you know me 5 by 5 here. I mean it's cool I have a family." She sounded panicked and Catherine hand went over hers to offer comfort. This shocked the Scobbies who dispite wanting to help were still wary of the dark slayer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean? A great grand child and she got her a pardon for murder!" Daniel jumped up in shock and anger. He had few he considered family but Catherine Langford was one and by all that was holy he would protect her."How do we know this is not some scam to extort Catherine?"

Jack was shocked. _He had expected Daniel to be happy for his mentor not angry and defensive._ "Daniel she really is her family. I thought you would be happy for her?"

Daniel fell into his chair and deflated. "I … It has happened before and … Catherine is not young anymore. Jack she has been like …."

He nodded understanding.

"DanielJackson is correct we owe it to Dr.Langford to ensure this young woman means her no harm." Teal'c said.

Cam sat quietly listening. He did not know the Doctor well but he was not willing to risk her being hurt. "Maybe we can run a check on the girl. Maybe there is something we do not know?"

Daniel looked at his team leader with gratitude.

"I don't know." Vala said. "She just got her family back. She might not like interference. I mean look at me… I know Adria evil and everything but….She is still my only child."

The others fell silent. Hank Landry spoke up then. "Well I agree with all of you. So does President Hayes. When Colonel Carter returns you, will all be visiting Dr.Langford? She is to important not to protect. However, discursion is advised. We are to evaluate this Faith and ensure she is no danger to either the doctor or the SGC. For the moment the President is letting Dr. Langford have a lot of ley way but, we are to keep him advised he is very concerned."

"General if he was so worried why he pardoned the girl." Daniel asked.

General Landry looked at Jack who sighed.

"He was not given a lot of choice. It seems there was an agreement with the Doctor about the Star Gate and we blew it. She has not forced the issue but… well we owed her. Not only for this but for past deeds. She called in one of her markers."

Daniel straightened up. "One of them?"

Jack grinned at this. "Yep and I gota tell ya it was amazing to see her put Henry in his place."

Hank cleared his throat not liking his Co lack of respect for their commander and chief. _While Jack and Henry got a long most of the time there were moments when Hank was certain they come to blows._

The rest of the team watched in silence and wondered at what markers the founder of the program could have that would make the president sign a pardon for a member of her family?

Ccccccccccccccccc

The Scoobie watched with amusement as the two slayers cleaned their plates in record time.

"Hey is there any more of those waffles?" Buffy asked.

The waitress looked a little shell shocked. "Ah maybe. I will go check." She ran off.

"Hey I skipped dinner last night."

Willow and Xander smirked and Oz simply sat quietly and sipped his grape juice.

"So Oz you are back then? Got it under control?"

"I do. Tibet was a soothing experience."

Faith nodded at that. "You think it could help me? I … mean a the meditating thing?"

Oz considered it a moment. He never rushed to speak which was why they listened to him. He cocked his head and said. "It could. If you let it."

Faith nodded at this. "I would like to try."

"Well we will help you." Buffy said. "Faith we all made mistakes. I like to forget them and move on. We are all family."

Faith looked down and then up at her great-grandmother who nodded.

"It is your choice child. I will not be here forever and while I am glad to know you and share your life, you will need more then one old woman to make a family. These people know you and will help you. Let them try."

Faith felt tears begin to form and she looked down. "Sure…I think….but you are all of the Good. Me not so much."

Willow spoke next. "Faith I ah…..we all have dark sides. I never understood until Tara… I was wrong to judge you. Please let us help you. We need you too. We all have dark sides. We… can all use support in this."

"What she said." Xander said agreeing with his oldest friend.

"Family is more then blood Faith." Catherine said with a sad smile. "Often those who love us the most share no such bond."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colonel Paul Davis entered the Briefing room to hear DanielJackson begin his rant. He sighed. _Why is it never simple with SG1?_

"Dr. Jackson I assure you Faith is Lady Langford's great-grand daughter. She is the child of Lynne Lehane and Damon O'Neill."

Jack's head jerked up. Shock showed clearly. "No possible."

"Yes Sir it is O'Neill with two Lls and yes she is your niece."

"How the hell was I never informed?" Jack said jumping up. Why did Damon never …." _he fell silent as he knew why. He and his eldest brother had never gotten along. Damon was all Hippy like. Make love not war or some such bullshit._

"Faith is your niece?" Daniel asked. He was stunned_. Someone , some higher being had to have a sick sense of humor. This kid was so connected. They have no choice but to protect her. No way Jack let her be used by the NID or others._

"There is more as well. Here is a video of Faith in action." Colonel Davis said. "Oh and she has some very interesting friends. Friends with security clearances that match our own."

That got him a dark look from everyone at the table. _Well I was not expecting to get cake today anyway. _He thought. He flipped on a switch and showed SG1 and the generals a tape of Faith fighting the police of Sunny Dale and then going all out on the Blonde slayer. He then proceeded to explain about the Inicitive and its backers."

"Damn we are so screwed." Cameron said.

"Yeh think." Jack O'Neill said but there was a hint of pride in his voice his niece could kick ass. He looked over at Daniel who seemed pale. "That blonde I know her."

"You do?" Vala asked.

"Yeh…Ah … she was ascended."

The room fell into a deathly silence.

Jack broke it with a "For crying out loud."

Paul Davis smirked. "Well Dr. She does rival your record for dying and coming back. Last count was 4 times and she is only just 22." He then went on to explain about his other job. The one that had him acting as a liaison to the WC and Scoobies, He watched as shock and horror passed over the faces of the world finest strike team. He sighed. "Faith has had a hard life. She has made mistakes but I have a feeling that she was lead to them. Now she has a second chance. I for one want to help her, as does the doctor. I am hoping that you will all be willing as well."

The room once more fell silent.

"I need a drink." Hank Landry said. "Colonel pours it and that is an order."

Jack pulled out a cup and handed it over, as did the others. Colonel Davis simply smiled and passed a large bottle of Bourbon around. "I know it is early but it is 5 someplace. I thought our lives sucked."

The team just nodded and slugged back their drinks as they complicated this new wrinkle.

Colonel Davis looked around the room.

It was Teal'c who uncharacteristically spoke up first.

"I would help this child." Teal'c said. "Clearly FaithLeighLehaneLangford and this Buffy Summers are formidable warriors and it will be an honor to help them."

"I am with the muscles." Vala said. She looked at Cameron who nodded.

"I am in. Jackson?"

Daniel cursed and said. "I am in if only to help Catherine."

Jack sighed and nodded. "Tell the president we will help them." He noted Landry sigh and sipped his drink.

"Good, I will tell te doctor. She can fly in tonight. I am afraid the NID may be after Faith and her friends."

Daniel cursed in Gould and said. "Bring them here."

Colonel Davis looked at the Generals who nodded. "Well then I have to go call them. Don't worry I help anyway I can."


	6. Chapter 6

-1Under a Dark Star

Disclaimer - In part One

Friday, August 1, 2008

Part 6 Friendly Warnings PG

Paul rose to leave. However Jack caught him at the door and walked with him.

"Paul bring them all her tonight. Apollo is in orbit so beam them here. If they have the clearance you say it will all right. "

The colonel smiled at this. He was hoping that General O'Neill agree to this. "And find out why I was never told about my niece."

"Sir I am sorry but… It was General West. He stopped them from contacting you."

Jack's face darkened. "I am so going to …."

"Yes sir. Ah just don't leave a mark sir."

Jack smiled at the younger man. He grown to like Davis. "Yes sir you betcha. Paul bring them here. It sounds like they could all use a break."

"Yes sir." He said.

"Oh and Paul?"

"Sir?"

"Remember she is my niece and only 17."

The dark haired man blushed deeply. "Ah yes sir." _Was I so obvious? I best be careful then. I don't want to spook Faith._

Jack O'Neill smirked. _Years of hidding his own feeling made him an expert at reading others. It was clear Faith had gotten under Paul's skin. But she was still a kid. So he look out for her. Maybe in a year or so. Paul make a great addtion to the family._

Paul Davis left the room and headed to beam to the Apollo. He felt a tingle and then was on board. "Colonel thanks for the lift."

"No problem. " Came the reply. "So you want to beam to Mabels?"

"Ah no. How about here. I have a car waiting and can drive in."

"Sure thing. No point in scaring potetial allies."

Paul grinned as he was beamed to a small park where a car was waiting. Forutunately no one was around and he got in. _He have a pleasant drive back to the c ity while he formulated a plan to get the parinoid slayers onto one of the most secure military bases in the world. He smiled. His job might not have the glory of SG 1's but he was certainly never bored._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Their meal finished they all rose to leave. Giles went to pull out a credit card when Catherine reached into her bag.

"I have it Giles. Cash is better I think."

Their gazes locked and he blanched. "Of course." How could he have almost made that mistake. He did not wish to leave a trail.

"Catherine handed the watress a two 100.00 dollar bills. Thanks Sharon it was wonderful as always. Keep the change."

The middle aged woman beamed. "Tnank you doctor you are welcome anytime."

The group left.

"Rupert we will likely have guest soon."

He nodded. "Perhaps we should leave then. Find a more secure location?"

"I have. I rented a house not far from here. It has 6 bedrooms and 8 bathrooms. It should do for our talk. Come we will be safer there. The two SF followed them and Giles noted Buffy stiffen.

"Are they necessary?"

Catherine laughed at him. "Indeed they are. For al our safety. Don't worry they can blend in. My other guards are secring the house now."

"Why so many guards?" Faith asked thinking it was because of her.

"I am involved in a highly classified project Faith. It is to keep that safe. I hardly notice them anymore."

"What project?' Buffy asked suddenly afraid for Faith.

Catherine laughed at this. "Nothing like what you do child. Well…. Not exactly. I can not tell you just yet. Soon I promise. I am more then certain Paul will gain permision for me to explain it all to you. Since you will be a part of Faith's life you to must know the truth. And I am cewrtain your clearances are more then high enough to allow you access. And yours giles from her majesty is simply a bonus. " She chuckled at this.

The others looked at her sharply wondering what was in store. The group retired to their vehicles and followed Catherine and Faith. They had to go along if they wanted to find out what was going on. However Buffy was very nervous about this so called secret project. She looked at Giles and noted he to seemed concerned.

The government and Slayers was never a good match.


	7. Chapter 7

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series. This has been Spell checked but no betaed. Read at your own risk.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. I also do not own Harry Dresden of the Dresden files. **

**Part 6 Friendly Warnings PG**

**Paul rose to leave. However Jack caught him at the door and walked with him. **

"**Paul bring them all her tonight. Apollo is in orbit so beam them here. If they have the clearance you say it will all right. "**

**The colonel smiled at this. He was hoping that General O'Neill agree to this. "And find out why I was never told about my niece."**

"**Sir I am sorry but… It was General West. He stopped them from contacting you."**

**Jack's face darkened. "I am so going to …."**

"**Yes sir. Ah just don't leave a mark sir."**

**Jack smiled at the younger man. He grown to like Davis. "Yes sir you betcha. Paul bring them here. It sounds like they could all use a break."**

"**Yes sir." He said.**

"**Oh and Paul?"**

"**Sir?"**

"**Remember she is my niece and only 17."**

**The dark haired man blushed deeply. "Ah yes sir." **_**Was I so obvious? I best be careful then. I don't want to spook Faith.**_

**Jack O'Neill smirked. **_**Years of hiding his own feeling made him an expert at reading others. It was clear Faith had gotten under Paul's skin. But she was still a kid. So he look out for her. Maybe in a year or so. Paul would make a great addition to the family.**_

**Paul Davis left the room and headed to beam to the Apollo. He felt a tingle and then was on board. "Colonel thanks for the lift."**

"**No problem. " Came the reply. "So you want to beam to Mabels?"**

"**Ah no. How about here. I have a car waiting and can drive in."**

"**Sure thing. No point in scaring potential allies."**

**Paul grinned as he was beamed to a small park where a car was waiting. Fortunately no one was around and he got in. **_**He have a pleasant drive back to the c city while he formulated a plan to get the paranoid slayers onto one of the most secure military bases in the world. He smiled. His job might not have the glory of SG 1's but he was certainly never bored.**_

__

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Their meal finished they all rose to leave. Giles went to pull out a credit card when Catherine reached into her bag.**

"**I have it Giles. Cash is better I think."**

**Their gazes locked and he blanched. "Of course." How could he have almost made that mistake? He did not wish to leave a trail.**

"**Catherine handed the waitress a two 100.00 dollar bills. Thanks Sharon it was wonderful as always. Keep the change."**

**The middle aged woman beamed. "Thank you doctor you are welcome anytime."**

**The group left.**

"**Rupert we will likely have guest soon."**

**He nodded. "Perhaps we should leave then. Find a more secure location?"**

"**I have. I rented a house not far from here. It has 6 bedrooms and 8 bathrooms. It should do for our talk. Come we will be safer there. The two SF followed them and Giles noted Buffy stiffen.**

"**Are they necessary?"**

**Catherine laughed at him. "Indeed they are. For all our safety, don't worry they can blend in. My other guards are securing the house now."**

"**Why so many guards?" Faith asked thinking it was because of her.**

"**I am involved in a highly classified project Faith. It is to keep that safe. I hardly notice them anymore."**

"**What project?' Buffy asked suddenly afraid for Faith.**

**Catherine laughed at this. "Nothing like what you do child. Well…. Not exactly. I can not tell you just yet. Soon I promise. I am more then certain Paul will gain permission for me to explain it all to you. Since you will be a part of Faith's life you to must know the truth. And I am certain your clearances are more then high enough to allow you access. And yours Giles from her majesty is simply a bonus. "She chuckled at this.**

**The others looked at her sharply wondering what was in store. The group retired to their vehicles and followed Catherine and Faith. They had to go along if they wanted to find out what was going on. However Buffy was very nervous about this so called secret project. She looked at Giles and noted that he to seemed concerned.**

**The government and Slayers was never a good match**

**Part 7**

**The house that they found was a large one. The house was about twenty miles out of town and was on a large farm.**

"**This place looks nice." Faith said noting the horses that roamed he fields.**

"**It belongs to an old friend. I knew we would need space so I rented his families' farm from him. It was designed to help rehabilitate Harold's son James after he was injured so it has a fully equipped Gym. I decided that Faith might need this to work out some tensions."**

**Giles grinned at this. It seemed that Catherine knew well what a slayer needed.  
**

"**I don't know what do you think B? Should we give it a try? I could use some stress relief."**

**Buffy grinned. "Let's go see what toys your Nana bought you."**

"**Gee B you make me sound like a little kid or something." Faith quipped.**

"**You are a kid." Catherine said. "Your friend is right there are toys for you to use. Go burn off some steam while I speak with Rupert."**

**Faith suddenly felt like a child. She grinned and looked at Willow, Xander, OZ and Buffy. She grinned wickedly and reached out and tagged Xander. "Tag you are it. Catch me if you can." Then she sprinted off. Her friends looked on incredulously and then grinned and took off after her. **

**Rupert Giles watched with wary amusement as his "Children" suddenly seemed to revert to 5 years old. He waved them off to go check the facilities out. **_**He was glad that they would be working off their energy 9 hours in a car even as luxurious as a Cadillac with a slayer was trying on the nerves and Xander, Willow and Oz and he had been ready to commit himself. Alright Oz was not bad but still. He was just glad he had not brought Faith, Dawn and Andrew along. At least they had been easily distracted. He had a lot of questions and he really did not wish to ask all of them in front of the others.**_

**Giles followed Catherine into the house. He thought it was very lovely. His experienced eye noted cameras and security that a normal home would not have.**

"**Whose house did you say this was?"**

**Catherine smiled at Giles. "The house belongs to Dr. Harold Packard."**

**Giles brow rose. "He invented that new computer operating system. I may hate those infernal machines but Willow is continually attempting to get me to use them. She seemed to think this latest incarnation would be one even I could use. I told her I am like my cousin Harry Dresden. Computers do not agree with each other."**

**Catherine chuckled at this. "I have met him. He is a rather unique individual."**

"**When was that?"**

"**Oh over 25 years ago he and his uncle consulted with my father. He was such a charming young man. We have corresponded occasionally over the years. My position allowed me to have access to some rare books he needed at times."**

"**I am certain the council was not pleased."**

"**I never saw the need to inform them." Catherine said.**

**Giles smiled at this. "I do believe we will be getting along quite well."**

**Catherine nodded. "I did what I could. I still do."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series. I also do not own any other series or characters that show up.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**Part 8 It is called Home World Security for a reason PG**

**General Jack O'Neill hung up the telephone. He rubbed the brim of his nose he had a killer headache. He just got off the phone with FBI agent James Parnell. The agent had looked into the situation with his niece Faith. Parnell asked permission to call in some other agencies to offer their expertise. He specifically wanted to call in the Point team for the Washington and Virginia. If anyone could unravel a cover-up Parnell was certain Leroy Jeathro Gibbs and his team was among the best. Not that he would ever admit it to the Gibbs if course. They had a 98 percent solve ratio and Gibbs considered that to low. Parnell knew that for the cover up to occur west had to have records altered. While Damon was not in the military he had worked as a contractor for the Navy. His death while delivering supplies to the American Embassy in Ireland gave NCIS juristitiction on the case. **

"**Fine, Get Gibbs and his team here. I want to know everything about how my brother died and why my family was lied to. Parnell this is not just a family situation. There could easily be national security implications. I need to know everything about my family if I am to keep them from being used against me."**

"**I am on it General O'Neill. I am heading to the Navy Yard now. I have a 10am appointment with Director Sheppard. Yes sir, we will have the information as quickly as possible. Jenifer Sheppard has several crack forensic computer specialists who will be able to trace the information and the cover up. Yes General O'Neill Timothy McGee is one of the best there is and Abigail Scioto is equally skilled. There is very little that they can not find."**

"**I hope this is true. I am very angry that I was never informed about Faith."**

**Parnell sighed. **_**He had known Jack O'Neill for several years now and he had never known the man to take advantage of his position. However in this case he had to agree. There definitely were security issues. He knew that Faith was now very well connected and that some of her friends and family were connected not only to the American Government but to one of America's oldest and strongest allies. Given the rather rocky patch The United States was going through in the world allies were vital. He had a feeling that the General was afraid that this very vital relationship could be endangered if it became known he did not take care of his family. Parnell therefore knew it was vital to find proof that Jack O'Neill never knew she existed. **_**"General we will do all we can to find your answers and to ensure that Faith really is who she claims to be."**

"**I am less concerned with that then keeping her safe. Given the information I already know she could be at risk. You know that The SGC and my self in particular have had a lot of difficulties with the NID."**

**Parnell sighed that feud was legendary in Washington. "Yes sir, I understand I am certain that between our agencies we should be able to secure your niece."**

"**I appreciate your assistance."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jenifer Sheppard hung up the telephone. Just once she would like a day where there was no drama and no headaches. She reached into her desk for a bottle of Advil and hit the com. "Cynthia Please have Gibbs come up."**

"**Yes Director, do you want his team as well?"**

**Jenifer Sheppard sighed and said. "Yes, I might as well explain it only once. Have Abby and Ducky come up as well."**

"**Yes ma'am." came the reply.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Come On Ziva how can you not like Hot ham and Cheese Bagels?" Toney Dinozzo asked.**

"**I believe that the key word is Ham Tony." Gibbs said. He sipped her coffee. He slapped his senior field agent on the back of the head.**

**Tony looked at Ziva blankly for a moment then at Gibbs. "Oh ham…Er sorry Ziva. I forgot Ham I am an idiot. I really did not mean…"**

"**I know Tony she said with a smile and grabbed a pain Bagel from the batch. "I suppose you did." The form Mossad** a **gent shook her head. **_**She was certain that her co- worker really did forget about the fact that Jews generally did not eat pork. While she did not always maintain a kosher diet did she go out of her way to eat items that were forbidden? It was a matter of trying to do the right thing most of the time. **_

**Gibbs's phone rang. He answered it. "Yes director we will be right up. Dinozzo, McGee, David we need to go see the director at once. Looks like we caught a case involving Home World Security, Parnell seems to think this is right up our alley. McGee brings your lap top. Director's orders let's go people I want to find out why we are being pulled from the Harrison's case."**

**McGee sighed. **_**Parnell was not a favorite of anyone on the team but they did owe him a favor. It seemed he was collecting it. Home World Security, What the hell was that? **_

**Five minutes latter the team enter NTAC and were meet by Ducky and Abbey. On the screen for video conferencing the head of Home World Security General Jack O'Neill and his team clearly they were all ready for this meeting. **_**Gibbs was not surprised to see Parnell there and he sighed. What did the FBI have to do with this?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**08-02-2008**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1, Navy NCIS or the Dresden Files. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**Part 9 A friend calls a Marker G**

**Gibbs had heard a lot of strange things in his life time.**_** He had seen many important people pull favors and manipulate the system to their advantage. This time he almost agreed with Parnell about the way General O'Neill was handling the situation. It seemed that there really was a potential for danger and that there really was a case. Gibbs however was not about to openly agree with his friend/rival from the FBI. Tobias was a good man but he was way too political for Gibbs's taste. "**_**So the bombing back in 1920 was not a simple act of terrorism? Parnell is there any reason to believe that it was connected to the contracts Ms. Langford had with the United States?"**

"**We do not know Gibbs and it is Lady Langford or Dr. Langford. She is a highly placed scientist and as well as a member of the House of Lords. It could well be that it was an attempt to end that family line or it could be far more. There are just so many variables. It is one of the reasons we want you and your team with Director Sheppard's permission of course to fly to Colorado and check this out. While the FBI could claim jurisdiction it would be dicey. General O'Neill feels a less obvious choice might be wise. He has several political enemies that would love to use this against him."**

"**Who?" Jennifer Sheppard asked. "From what I have seen General O'Neill is a very well liked individual. He clearly has the President's ear."**

**Parnell smiled. **_**At least this part would make the director more willing to lend out her key people. She and Kinsey had almost as colorful a past as General O'Neill or himself**_**. "Yes this is true. However like most men who have been in key operations he has run a foul of several agencies, among them the CIA and NID. Then there is the fact that Senator Robert Kinsey hates him with and his former commander with a passion I have rarely seen in Washington. "**

**Jenifer Gibbs smiled at this and looked at her former partner. "Well then this changes things considerably. Jethro you and your team have a go. You are here by ordered to offer every and all assistance that the Agent Parnell and his team need along with carte blanche to help the general."**

**The other members of Gibbs's team were shocked and they looked at their boss who simply smirked. "We are on our way. Parnell any chance of catching a ride to Reagan?"**

**Parnell smiled. "Yes, I am going as well. Your team should pack for at least a week's stay. I was able to get clearance for all your team however you will have to sign a non-disclosure form. What happens on the mountain has the highest security clearance in the country. Director the General has asked that you fly out for the first meeting. He has cleared it with the Sec Nav. I tend to agree it is important that you are read in." Parnell looked at Jenifer Sheppard nodded and then said to Ziva. "Officer David it took a presidential order to get you clearance to join this operation. While I know you are loyal to your nation what you learn here can not be given to them. If you can not keep this secret I have been asked to exclude you from the mission. However Dr. Langford and Dr. Jackson both feel your skills will be needed. However given that you are an honorable person we are allowing you the choice. It will not be held against you if you choose not to join the mission."**

**Ziva stiffened. She sighed and once more felt a tie to her home nation loosen. She liked away and then back. "Dr. Daniel Jackson and Dr. Langford, Did they have a dig near Gaza in 1993?"**

"**Yes they did. Daniel said to remember the Café and if it eases your mind he will call in his marker."**

**Ziva sighed and said. "I am in. Tell him he owes me after this however."**

**Tony looked at her wondering what an archeologist could have on his fellow agent. He had a feeling it would be a very interesting story.**

**Jenifer Sheppard smiled **_**she knew full well the favor and it was amusing to see that Daniel would use it to help ease her agent's mind. She had met the young Doctor only once but he had struck her as being very decent and honorable. If he was involved then there really was something interesting going on.**_

"**So who is Daniel?"**

**Ziva blushed at this and said. "A man I owe my life too."**

**Jenifer Sheppard grinned at this. **_**Ziva was exaggerating but then it was up to her to tell her team mates the truth. This flip response got Ziva a sharp look from all her co-workers. Of course Gibbs looks at me to see if it is true. What can I say it is not my story to tell.**_

"**So what we are all flying coach to Colorado? "McGee asked. **

"**Now that is important because we like get charged for checked bags now." Abbey said.**

**Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I am certain that we will be allowed to expense this Abbs."**

"**Actually the SGC is sending transport for all of us and the General."**

"**So what are they sending a C-130?" Gibbs asked.**

"**Ah not exactly they are using a far faster transport." Parnell **_**grinned as he thought of the fully equipped Jet that Jack O'Neill had for his own personal use. It was even better then Air Force one because there were no secret service agents in the way.**_

"**The Home world Security plane that was approved by the DOD last year?" Jenifer asked.**

**Parnell nodded.**

"**I would not worry about having bag or two Abbey. Pack for about a week people and remember it is cooler in Colorado." The Director said.**

"**We better get going if we want to catch our ride." Gibbs said **_**he really did not care how they got to Colorado. He was used to flying in any safe transport. In fact a military plan was his preferred way of travel.**_

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**Faith and Buffy walked into the barn which was set up as Gym. They pulled open the double doors. **

"**Wow I think this will be good." Buffy said. "Hey Wills what do you think of this place."**

"**I think I wish we could transplant it to Cleveland. Xander Oz can use those weight machines. I am not so certain that the weights be heavy enough for you and Buffy."**

"**We can still the mats to work out. Hey look there are even some staffs." Faith said. "I don't know about you B but I could use a work out. I really need to let off some steam."**

**Buffy smiled at this and said. "Let's try them. I admit I have missed being able to go all out. Kennedy is ok but she still has a lot to learn. Sorry Wills."**

"**Hey it is all good. We may have been together for a while but …I know she is not to yours or even Faith standard. This was one of the reasons we never could have lasted. I mean she was always in Buffy's face and everything. I am not saying she is not a good slayer but it got old fast her putting you all down. Even when you were not with us you still were a great at killing the baddies."**

"**Thanks Willow that means a lot." Faith said.**

**Willow nodded. "I think I want to do some Yoga. You be careful now. Remember the guards are not used to seeing Sl… Professional martial artist go at it."**

**Xander grinned and said "Well I agree with Willow I could use a spotter. If you would help me Oz I would appreciate it. I have been trying to bulk up a little." **_**He quickly changed the subject to protect his friends.**_

"**Sure, Willow and I did Yoga this morning so it is all good." The men went to hit the waits and Buffy and Faith ran to grab their staffs. With in minutes they were going at each other much to the shock of their guards.**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**Catherine went to the kitchen and made tea. She knew that this was not easy for Rupert. He was in a strange position a watcher who was not with the Council but one of only two who had ever dealt with both current slayers. He was wary of the United States Government and the military and was concerned that she was using Faith to try to gain control of Buffy or the assets he was controlling from the council. It was hard to trust when it had been betrayed so often.**

"**Would you like Lemon or milk in your tea Dr. Giles?"**

"**Lemon please, would you like a hand?"**

"**I would not mind some company. Perhaps you could tray the sandwiched and cookies. I have a feeling our young people will be hungry when then are finished working out."**

**Giles chuckled at this. "I would not doubt it. A slayer has a metabolism that requires a great deal of food and frankly Willow can pack away the calories as well. Our food budget is the largest part of our expenses. We go through over 20 gallons of milk a day and 30 dozen eggs every two. It has been a lot better recently but for a while I was certain we would starve. I have some investments but it was not enough to carry us."**

"**Well I can help with this. I am also certain that the SGC may be willing to help. Before you become concerned they might well be willing to employ you and several of your Watchers. They do a great deal of translating and frankly it is hard to find experts in the ancient languages. I will speak to Daniel about it when he arrives. He heads that department now."Catherine said.**

"**They would not be interested in Buffy and the others? The NID wanted to control them."**

"**Oh I am certain they would love to have Faith or Buffy on their teams. However the SGC is not the NID and they will not force the issue. However I am certain that they will try to recruit Faith."**

"**Faith and not Buffy, why is that? I would think that the Americans would want Buffy because of her experience with the Army's project."**

"**While they have proof of Buffy's skill Faith is family." Catherine said as she poured the tea.**

"**I am rather concerned about this so called connection. When Faith first came to Sunny Dale she said she had no family except her mother. The back ground I received from the council suggested a very poor family environment."**

**Catherine's face darkened. "Yes, I know. Believe me I am most displeased with the way the council has handled this. My father forced me to give my daughter away. I had no choice but to allow it. At first it was not bad as she had a family and the letters and pictures came often. However, when she became an adult everything changed for he worst. We lost touch and I learned that the glowing letters had all been faked for the last 10 years. Then we learned about my grand daughter. It was a second chance. "Catherine sighed and said."It was, is heart breaking and now I have finally found Faith." She paused a moment. "I know that the council had a direct influence on why my father would not help me keep my daughter. I think he was told I would be the next to be called and because of that having a child would be detrimental. I know I was older then most but then again Annie had lived a long time. In a way I understand but the lies I was told latter still infuriate me. I will not allow anyone or anything to further traumatize or harm my great-granddaughter. I do not believe you and The Slayer are a threat but I am still concerned."**

**Giles sipped his tea and said nothing as he prepared to make sandwiches. After careful thought he answered. "I made a lot of mistake when I first became a watcher. They were a mistakes made because I expected my slayer to follow my lead and commands." Giles chuckled. "I was not too bright, I never considered slayers might be as rebellious as I had been in my youth. Buffy and I clashed but at least she had some idea of structure in her life. Faith did not and I am afraid I handled meeting her badly. Her watcher had been someone close to me and …I may have subconsciously blamed Faith. I never gave her the support she needed. I failed to see that she was not as tough as she pretended to be and this allowed me to miss her needs. Unfortunately the other side saw them and found a way to meet them. It was as much my fault she became involved with the mayor as hers. Had I been more supportive she would never have needed to look to him for validation."**

**Catherine listened with care. "Rupert while I am certain mistake were made they were honest ones. You did not know Faith and you were trying to keep the Hell mouth under control. I know you were also trying to help several volatile teen agers in school and safe. It is not possible to be all things to all people Rupert. I am certain Faith now understands that and I certainly do."**

**Giles nodded and picked up a sandwich. "Well I suppose. Have one they are good. I must warn you that if you intend to eat it is often best to do so before Buffy and the others. Or at least snack some. I find it hard to believe that she consumes over 5000 calories a day and still stays so thin. Catherine it is hardly a laughing matter."**

**She chuckled and said. "Well you should have seen the snack Faith had last night and her breakfast. It had to be over 1500 calories each and two litters of soda."**

**Giles grinned and they settled back into a comfortable silence. **_**He had a feeling that they would be able to establish trust and a good working relationship.**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Ziva entered her house and headed straight to the bedroom. She opened her closet and removed a bag. Then went to the wall and pushed a hidden panel. She removed a small satellite telephone**_**. While she had promised not to disclose the job she still had to report she was going to be on an investigation. **_**"It is me. I have to go to Colorado, for an investigation. No, it is of no importance merely a death of a contractor. I may be out of the US for a while. Yes, I will report in if possible. Yes, A while fowl chase. However it is my job. Yes, tell him all is well. I will find it." She hung up and replaced the phone. **_**It could not be taken with her. However Ziva knew her people would leave her supplies in a prearranged drop. She never left without a back up plan. She just hoped this cleared her debt with Daniel. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1, NCIS or any other series that may visit this story. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for all the series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**Part 10 Hijacked PG**

**Paul watched the Slayers go at it and he smiled. It was an amazing thing to watch. He was impressed with the way they fought and knew that they were highly skilled and trained warriors. He slipped out and behind the barn to head back to Washington. He had agreed to brief the NCIS team and bring them in. **

'**Hey B I will be right back." Faith called as she ran after Paul. She was suddenly afraid she would never see her "Army Guy" again. Faith had no idea why but he had struck a cord with her. He had made her feel safe. It was crazy when she knew she could easily toss him across the room but his quiet confidence had touched something inside her. She still remembered him ordering that idiot WC member arrested. It was amazing. He had never looked at her with fear or revulsion either. In fact the look he gave her made her smile. Ok smirk. He was clearly checking her out and then the blush he had when Nana caught him was priceless. I guess I just do not want to let him out of my sight. He my good luck charm.**

**Faith rounded the corner and watched as he pulled out a small communcator. "Apollo this is Davis. Beam me to DC. please."**

**Faith ran over to him in a quick sprint and before he could warn the Apollo both were beamed away and to Washington.**

**Buffy had been shocked at Faith's sudden runner. She ran after her only to see her disappear in a white light. She froze for a moment and then shouted. "Giles , Willow get out here Faith is gone!" Her tone was panicked.**

**Paul Davis appeared in a small waiting room at Reagon International Airport. _He sighed as he wished he did not have to do this babysitting duty. How was he ever to gain Faith's trust if he kept having to put out fires?_**

"**What the hell?"**

**He spun around and was shocked to see Faith standing not two feet from him. "Oh hell." he said. "Faith easy. " He said as he noted her sudden fighting stance. Of course it was at that moment that the NCIS agents and General O'Neill came running in having heard their shouts. Gobbs and his team of course had their weapons drawn. This in turn had Faith grabbing a chair and pulling him behind her for safety. She smashed the chari in an instant and had a make shift stake ready. **

"**Stay behind me Paul." She said. She was not letting anything happen to him. _Faith tried not to think why he mattered to her. She just fooled herself into believing it was because Nana was fond of this man. However if she looked at herself deeply she would have to admit she liked Paul on a very personal level. He had been the first man to ever look at her like she was worth something besides the obvious. He was her own white knight and he so not getting shot on her wactch._**

"**Step away from Colonel Davis." Gibbs ordered.**

"**I don't think so. I am not letting you shoot him. He may be a little stuffy and a little bit over protective but he is a friend of my Nana's and I will not let you shoot him."**

**Gibbs's brow rose and Jack O'Neill wanted to smirk. He looked at Davis who had the grace to blush. Jack also noted that Faith was still holding on to his Laison officer and that she was shielding him with her body. _So much for keeping them apart. Clearly Davis was not the only one interested. _Getting the first look at his niece he sighed. _There was no way she was only just 17 she had clearly seen to much of life to be so young. Paul was 36 and some how Jack had a feeling even he would have a hard time keeping up with Faith. _**

"**Miss Lehane put the weapon down now." Gibbs ordered.**

**Jack snapped out of his musing and said. "Easy agent Gibbs."**

"**The name is not Lehane. It is Faith and I am so not going by that losers name anymore. If is Langford or maybe O'Neill. Yeh, I could like that Faith O'Neill with 2 L's. I am not going to be labeled by that bitch who tried to have me killed."**

**Jack smirked. He moved forward to help defuse the situation. "Hey Paul you ok? So what is Faith O'Neill doing here?"**

"**Yes sir. I am fine. I ah… she got caught in the transport sorry sir. Faith it is ok. These people are associates of mine."**

"**Associates Paul? Really? " Jack said with a smirk.**

"**Well, I ah… Faith Put the stake down. I promise they are not dangerous. General you are so not helping."**

**Faith grinned at this. She liked the General. He had a really nice attitude and she had to admit he was easy on the eyes.**

"**Faith stop, Jack is your Uncle. Besides I if you keep looking at him like that Colonel Carter who is behind us now will shoot you."**

**Faith whipped around and said "EW…like you could not have warned me. My Uncle how the heck that happen."**

**Paul smirked at this and grinned. "He is your father's younger brother."**

"**So, O'Neill huh. I got to say the name suit ya." Jack said with his own smirk. **

"**Yep she has the attitude down that is for certain." Jennifer Sheppard said with a grin. "Look why down we all just stand down and talk this out. I am certain that we are really all on the same side."**

**Faith looked at Paul. She was clearly going to take her cue from him.**

"**I trust them Faith. I have known your Uncle for years." Paul deliberately mentioned the family connection. "I have also know Colonel Carter for a long time and Director Sheppard for at least 5 years. We are all her to help you."**

**Faith slowly lowered the stake. "Fine, now tell me how the hell did we get here and where are my friends? Tell the blonde to put it down. I am not going to hurt my Uncle."**

**Samantha Carter O'Neill lowered her Zat. She had beamed in just moments after the NCIS agents and General O'Neill had burst into the room. She had been more then wiling to shoot anyone who endangered Jack.**

**Faith shifted position moving Paul with ease. "Alright now spill it. Make it quick too because B saw the light show and she will be calling Willow in on this in --"**

**Suddenly there was a flash of red light and they all felt themselves falling. Faith landed on her feet thanks to her Slayer reflexes as did Samantha Carter and Ziva David. Jennifer Sheppard and Abby both stumbled but did not fall down unlike their male counterparts.**

**The group was stunned to find themselves surrounded by several young people all holding crossbows. "OK what is with the hijacking of Faith?" Buffy demanded.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**Part 11 Just another aggravating day PG**

**Gibbs looked up from the ground. _He felt a massive headache coming on as he looked around. In all his years he never experienced anything so strange. He glanced over at General O'Neill who sighed and seemed to roll with the situation_. **

"**Alright kids no need to get all agitated and aggravated here." **

"**We are not agitated buddy." Xander said. "Believe you me an agitated and aggravated Buffy is not something you want to see." He stood side by side his two best friends with Oz across from them preventing escape on that side. Giles and Dr. Langford were also now there having c0me out running when Buffy had begun to shout. "We are here to help Faith so if you all want to keep breathing talk now." He raised his crossbow to make his point.**

"**Xander enough." Giles said. "I am not so certain it is wise to do that."**

**Even as Giles spoke two SF weapons raised at them. **

"**General what do you need us to do sir." A tall Staff Sergeant asked.**

"**Like Mr. Tweed there said stand down. We are all on the same side here."**

**His comment caused Xander to snicker and Buffy to bite her lip.**

**Willow however took offence. "Hey only we get to pick on Giles about his tweed. It not up for you all to do." Her eyes seemed to glow for a moment which caused Jack O'Neill to jump back. **

"**What the…. A Gould?"**

**Catherine spoke up before it got out of hand. "No General, it is likely just an after affect. Do not worry if Miss Rosenberg were a gould Earth would already be under their control."**

"**Oh that makes me feel so much better." Jack quipped and Willow blushed.**

"**Actually it should. Now I have no idea how this happened but this is not a conversation to be having out in the open. So if you would all follow me to the house we can sort this out. There at least I can be certain our conversations are secure." Catherine said.**

**The entire group had the grace to blush at this firm reprimand.**

**Ziva David watched the group with wary eyes. _She been planning to do what ever necessary to protect her team. However, it was more then clear that they were not dealing with amateurs in the ambush and control environment. In fact, the Blonde woman made her nervous. Ziva's eyes narrowed because she knew there was more to her then meet the eye. She was still reeling from their method of transport but would worry about that latter. She was far more concerned about her friends and colleges safety. She was however rather pleased to see that Daniel Jackson was now with them. Maybe he would have some useful information on what was going on. If she could ever have, a chance to talk to him that was._**

**Daniel for his part noted took this episode in stride. It was certainly not the weirdest thing to have ever happened to him. He rose slowly as Ziva offered him a hand up. **

"**So you good?" He asked. "Long time no see. I guess some things never change?"**

"**For the moment." She replied. She chuckled. "Well I must admit I like having you at my feet Daniel."**

**Daniel blushed and smiled. "Well the view was good."**

**Ziva kicked him in the shin. Tony Dinozzo who had been watching the interplay's jaw dropped. Not even, he would bait Ziva on her looks. **

"**Just because I owe you does not give you liberties Daniel."**

"**To bad. You are looking good Ziva."**

**She blushed at this and said. "You have improved as well. Then again it would be hard for you not to."**

"**Ouch still have that sharp wit I see. But I have to agree I feel a lot stronger now."**

"**Yes, I can see. The Daniel I knew had no such muscles."**

**This teasing attitude shocked Ziva's co-workers she generally was far more reserved.**

**Just then, there was an other bright flash and the rest of SG1 appeared as the NCIS agents all jumped back.**

"**Hey Ziva are you sure this is wise?" Tony asks. He noted that this Daniel did not seem the least bit concerned about how they all got here. He seemed to take this weird freaking stuff as natural. "I mean how do we know this guy -- How the hell that happen. What is with all these lights?"**

"**Daniel is my friend Tony he saved my life. Ziva moved closer to Daniel as if to protect him. "If he is a friend of Catherine Langford's then I am certain she is worthy of our trust. Daniel is a very good judge of character. Moreover, he does not seem too concerned about the lights. So I am thinking it has to do with his friends."**

**At this, Daniel Jackson laughed and smiled. "You would think so." **

**Jack and the other members of SG1 looked on in shock. It was clear their friend was highly amused. They all headed into the house. This was going to take a while. **

**Jack looked at the SF bad said. "Secure the perimeter and make sure we have no more surprise visitors."**

"**Yes that would be most unfortunate." Giles said his tone dark. "I am still not so certain that this is wise. Faith are you sure you wish to speak with these people?"**

**Faith sighed. "Giles, I have to. I should have…look you and the others can go. I don't want to risk you all. I just panicked."**

**Buffy moved to her side. "We are not going anywhere. Not without you. " She looked at Willow who seemed tired but nodded. If needs be she could get them away. **

"**Look it is clear we have to all get on the same page here." Gibbs said. "Let's go inside and get figure this out." He followed Catherine and the others inside.**

**They all gathered around a large dining room table that was covered with the food Giles and Catherine had prepared.**

"**Why not grab something to eat and drink." Catherine said, "We can make our introductions after and find out what is going on. I for one am curious about how you all got here."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Several minutes latter, they were all holding plates covered with food and sodas. They were sitting around the table and Faith rose up. "Look I don't want any problems here. I just wanted to be sure I do right this time.'**

**Catherine joined her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "It will be alright Faith. I promise you this. Now perhaps introductions are in order. I am Lady Catherine Langford and I am Faith's great-grandmother. To my left is General Jack O'Neill who is according to what I have learned Faith's uncle. His brother Damon was my granddaughter's husband. She however kept her surname. Now next to Jack is an old and dear friend of mine. Dr. Daniel Jackson who is in many ways like my own son. You all know Colonel Paul Davis who is also a dear friend and family."**

**Daniel felt warm at this even as he watched Faith carefully for some evidence of subterfuge. **

"**Next to him Daniel are Colonel Samantha Carter O'Neill and their team SG1 including Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Vala Madron along with Teal'c. General I am afraid I do not know the other people."**

**Jack O'Neill rose and smiled. "Well this is FBI agent Tobias Parnell a friend who is looking into how and why Faith was kept from her family. With him are Director Jennifer Sheppard of Navy Intelligence services along with her senior agents. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony Dinozzo, Timothy McGee and Ziva David. Director Sheppard I also brought along Dr. Donald Mallard and Abigail Scottie to help with any forensics."**

**Giles rose next "I am Dr. Rupert Giles and I was….am Faith and Buffy's watcher. Buffy Summers the slayer along with our associate Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris and Daniel Osborne. We are here to see that no one takes advantage of Faith. I will admit to being concerned that there are military people here."**

**Jack stiffened then forced himself to relax. _He knew from Catherine that these people had been badly burnt by Kinsey and the NID so it made sense they would be wary. Just one more reason he wanted to shoot Kinsey. _"Look her Doctor. Faith is family to us. We will not abandon her."**

**Giles and the Scoobies winced at this. **

**Paul Davis knew he have to be the mediator. He was the only one with an in on both groups and the only one who knew both were decent and honorable people. "Look Sir, Dr. Giles everyone here wants the same thing. I think we all need to relax and find a way to achieve this. Saving Faith and making sure she is safe from any more of the NID manipulations." He looked around the table. "Let's all step back and think about what we need to do to help Faith she is important to aloof us." His eyes landed on Faith and she blushed deeply. _She knew then she was in trouble. This man cared for her and despite him being all Mr. Straight Arrow, she liked him too._**

**AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I hope everyone will bear witrh me as I do not have access to a beta. I do generally spell check all my work and reread them in a day or so after posting to catch mistakes. However, they do occur at times. It is just an unfortunate event as write a lot and often late at night. So bear with me and try to understand that Betas are rare things and I unfortunately wear them out. J Again thanks for the reviews. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N: As Always Spell and Grammar checked but not betaed. Read at your own risk. Please remember I am dyslexic and it does sometime pop up in my works. So please be patient with me on this fact.**

**Part 12 Confessions R (Deals with confessions of violence and darker deeds.)**

"**I am all for that." Faith said. "I did not mean to cause a fuse. I panicked. I just do not want to make a mistake again. Mistakes can be bad." Her face had a haunted look and Buffy hand touched hers in support. "You are all of the good and I don't want you tainted by me."**

"**Faith we have all made mistakes. No one here is perfect." She looked around the room and noted that everyone seemed to agree.**

**Jack looked at his niece and said, "She is right you know all of us have made mistakes. The important thing I have learned is that with our friends and family we can get past them. The mistakes will always be there and they will always be painful but we can find a way to move on and find peace. Every one of us seeks redemption." His _mind drifted to his past. He knew he might have to revel it to win Faith's trust but he hated to show his darkness. He fought so hard to put it away from him._**

"**You never killed a man by mistake." Faith said. "I killed Finch and then tried to blame Buffy."**

**Jack winced but was saved from answering by Ziva. **

"**I killed my own brother. He was evil and sick and needed to be stopped. I could have shot to wound but I chose to end his life. Killing him was easier then seeing his sense of betrayal."**

**Carter looked up with a pained expression. "I hurt an innocent being. Lied to stop him and his companions and helped create a monster in the process. My lie corrupted an innocent. It condemned him in the eyes of his own people and he took a horrible revenge." She looked down at her hands. _Even now, years latter she still regretted what she had done to Fifth. _"I was the means that molded a monster."**

**Faith watched her in shock, looked around, and saw her Uncle grab Carter's hand.**

"**You did as I ordered Carter. That sin was mining Samantha not so much yours."**

"**I had a choice sir. I could have said no. I could have saved Fifth. I was afraid too. I knew he was innocent but I condemned him anyway." A tear fell.**

**Vala sighed and said. "I was the host to a very evil Gould. She made me do many things, I am ashamed of. While I could not prevent them, I was responsible for allowing her to find me. I was to arrogantly sure I could get away with the theft I planned." She looked away. "I am responsible in some way for the crimes she committed using my body. Responsible because I never considered the consequences for my actions."**

"**You could not have known she would take you for a host. " Teal'c said as he looked on, "I once served a Gould believing he was a god. In his name I committed many grave sins. Sins I can never repay. I cannot change what I have done only now I seek to make reparations by fighting evil and freeing others. I helped enslave millions. "He paused. "I can only now work to free them and give a new chance to others."**

**Faith was shocked at these confessions and she looked around at the others. "How can you forgive me so easily?"**

"**It is not easy Faith." Giles said. "Because it is not our place to forgive you. A higher power does that. Then there is the forgiving of ones self. It is something I have never been fully able to give myself. "Giles paused as if carefully forming his next words. "What we can do is give understanding and except you are as human as we are. I think that maybe we gave you so hard a time because you are just like us. I to hurt people. I am responsible for my best friend's death. I dabbled in things best left alone. At least your "crime" was an honest one. I knew what I was doing. I did it for the thrill and power not defending others. Yes, Finch died but it was an accident. Ian's death was not." Giles looked down ashamed. "Ian died because I wanted power and control and a way to prove I was free of my Father and the council."**

**Xander spoke up next. "You all know what happened to me with the hyena I was far worse then you were. I was hard on you maybe because I thought a Slayer should be perfect. I mean you had been chosen to be the one you know. You and Buffy are slayers."**

**Buffy sighed. "Chosen, Yep we were and I should have known better. I let Angelus lose on the world. He killed Jenny and many others because I failed to see that what I wanted was never there to begin with. He was not a man but merely a reflection of what once was. I am a vampire slayer who fell in love with a vampire. THe Scourge of Europe at that. I let him lose because I was too foolish to see he could never be human."**

**Willow caught Buffy's hand and gave hit a squeeze for comfort.**

"**At least you loved Angel. I made gave him his soul back and made you kill the man you loved. I never thought what it would do to you." All eyes fell on Willow. "Then latter when Tara was killed I flayed Jonathan alive Faith. You may have killed but you were quick and merciful. I was not. You made a mistake I chose to kill. I chose to kill in a slow and painful way. It haunts me forever and then I was too cruel to understand your pain. I never accepted that anyone can kill in the right circumstances."**

**Catherine spoke up. "I allowed your Grandmother to be taken from me. I pretended it was for her own good but I should have fought them. I was afraid to be alone and raise her. I failed to protect her, then you, and your mother by default. I let the council cause you this pain. I failed to be a responsible one. I thought maybe if she was away from me, she could have a real life. Instead, she fell into the councils manipulations. They both did."**

**Jack looked away they were all confessing their sins so he had to as well. "My son died because I failed to secure my weapon. Faith all of us have dark pasts. We are all seeking redemption."**

**Their eyes drifted to the NCIS team who seemed to be in shock at the revelations. **

**  
Gibbs sighed" I have killed on command. Sometimes the targets were questionable."**

**He looked at Jenny who nodded. "We all have Jethro. We justified our actions as patriotism and as saving the world. Even when it was only for expediency sake."**

**Ducky looked away. "I refused to treat a man in Bosnia. He was badly injured but because he was a terrorist, I let him die. I decided it was a fitting punishment for a killer. To die in agony."**

**McGee looked away. _He could not believe what he was hearing. He looked at Abby who seemed to shrink away from their friends. He had no such secrets and he was suddenly afraid of those around him. He felt her grab his hand in comfort. He squeezed it and she clung to him. How could they all seem so casual about killing? Did he even know his teammates?_**

**Abbey watched them all_. She had always wondered why Tony had come to NCIS however; this confession shocked her to the core. They were all killers. Even Gibbs. Of course she known he had been a Marine but until now….She always thought he had only killed to defend his own life or his team. _She swallowed hard suddenly afraid of her team.**

**Tony looked away. "I killed a man. When I was a cop in Baltimore, I was after this drug dealer and child rapist. He and I fought. I could have maybe taken him down with non-lethal force but instead I broke his neck. I just could not let him go on hurting kids."**

**They looked at Daniel and Cameron.**

**Cameron sighed. "I bombed an Iraqi village. I …." His voice broke in true pain. "It hit a school. It was supposed to be a terrorist target and I felt so good when it exploded. I was so happy dead terrorists. When I learned it was just a bunch of kids my first thought was….that they would not grow up to bomb my friends. "**

**Daniel sighed. "Cam it was an accident. Like Faith you made and honest mistake. I did not. I killed the Unas and Jaffa and did not care. Hundreds died because I saw those on Abydos get hurt. I lost control and … they died. In that moment, I would have killed everyone in my pain. You see Faith there is darkness in all of us. We just have to learn to control it."**

"**It is that fire that gives us a chance to fight and win. However it is a fire that must be controlled." Teal'c said.**

"**Maybe." Faith said sadly. She looked at Paul who moved closer to her. She was shaking with reaction. _Clearly, she had thought she was the only one with blood on her hands. Paul was not shocked by the revelations he was however saddened that so many had to expose their pain. It was however, a good thing, as it would help them all heal. _**

"**Faith you are human allow yourself to make mistakes and need forgiveness. We all do."**

"**You never did --"**

**Paul's fingers touched her lips gently. "I did. I beat a man to death. He hurt my sister Gwen. I beat him to a bloody pulp and he died. I was only 17 when I killed Jonas Webb. I got off because I was a stellar student and claimed self-defense. Then I went on to the academy as if nothing had happened. I am not so innocent Faith."**

**Faith began to cry and he held her. The strange thing was as all eyes looked around a strange kinship formed. _It was as if these confessions freed them all. The pain of their acts was still there but as individuals, they suddenly did not feel so alone. The sins they committed were grave but by airing them and accepting the need for forgiveness there was peace. It was hard to carry the burden of dark deeds alone in sharing their pain it became less. It meant that they were all equal now and perhaps they could forge a true trust. _"All right I try to believe I can change. You all did."**

**This reluctant confession made the people in the room glad they had bared their souls. Because there was not one there that did not wish to help, Faith finds her way back to the light.**

**Jack watched Paul hold his neice and sighed. So much for waiting. However, he noted that it was Faith who clung to Paul. He was merely offering comfort. Jack just wished she trusted him enough to come to him. **

**Sam held his hand. She leaned over and whispered. "They will be ok Jack. Paul would never take advantage."**

**Jack sighed and said softly. "It is not Paul I am worried about. "**

**Sam grinned at this. Her mood growing light. "Well she is an O'Neill. You are right poor Paul does not stand a chance."**

**Jack rolled his eyes and said. "Well I just hope he is not as slow as we were. I love to bounce a great niece of nephew on my knee."**

**Sam grinned at this.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thursday, August 7, 2008**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N: As Always Spell and Grammar checked but not betaed. Read at your own risk. Please remember I am dyslexic and it does sometime pop up in my works. So please be patient with me on this fact.**

**Part 13 Positive things PG**

**Jack leaned back. _With these entire confessions one thing was for certain. Telling the group about the Star Gate would be a lot easier. For once it was not the weirdest piece of information out there. _That caused Jack to pause_. Oh this could not be good he thought._**

**Vala suddenly straighten up and blurted out, "What is a vampire? That is code right. Code for Gould or System Lord?"**

"**What is a Gould?" Willow asked. "False gods or gods we get but a Gould?"**

"**You get false Gods?" Cameron said with a confused look. "How come you get that?"**

"**Vampires and Slayers. Wait a minute. Slayer as in vampire slayer?" Abbey said suddenly coming out of her reserved state. "Vampires are real?" The Goth girl's eyes lighted up with delight.**

**Buffy sighed and looked at Faith who nodded. "Yes, I am a vampire slayer and so is Faith. Giles you are up." She said with a wary smirk. "Abbey Vampires are evil and they kill people."**

**Giles sighed and pulled out his glasses. He began to polish them intently. "I suppose I shall have to explain." **

**Faith giggled and leaned back taking a long drink of soda. "This should be good. But yah know Giles it is not exactly the same old same old."**

"**Yes, Giles I am rather interested in how my great-grand daughter became a slayer. The one girl in the entire world or not?" Catherine said firmly looking from Faith to Buffy who had the grace to blush.**

"**Hey so not my fault. Moreover, it is not just Faith and me anymore. Really we are a lot safer now."**

"**What!" Catherine almost shouted. "Giles what did you do!"**

"**We ah… Willow, Xander, Buffy and I activated all the potentials. Then you know that don't you Catherine." He gave her a deeply speculative look that made her squirm like a young woman.**

**At this Faith spun around to face her great-grandmother who blushed deeply. "Well what was I supposed to say No? I wanted more time… time to know Faith. Slayers have a real advantage you know. Superior strength and healing and stamina."**

"**Holy shit!" Faith said. "Nana is a slayer!"**

**Catherine blushed deeply at this outburst "Language Faith. Giles if you please I can see we are confusing the others."**

"**Ah yes, well the world as we know it is much older then you know. Contrary to popular belief it did not begin as a paradise…"**

**So, on he went and Jack and the Gibbs listened incredulously. _Gibbs looked over and noted that Ziva did not seem very surprised about the revelations_. _He wondered how she knew these things. Once more, he wondered about his Mosaasd agent. How much did she know that she had never shared with him and the team? Just what training did she really have?_**

"**So you are saying that the supernatural is real?" Sam asked. _She looked stunned and would have argued if not for the fact that it was more then clear that both Daniel and Dr. Langford were not surprised or shocked. It was clear both had intimate knowledge of these realms. She noted Paul Davis seemed to shift uncomfortably as well. It was one thing to know he was the liaison to the SGC and quite an other to realize he was far more. Sam had thought perhaps that this council had been the British version of the SGC dealing with alien incursions. It was disquieting to note they were not. She looked over and noted that the NCIS agent Ziva David was taking this all in stride. Then again maybe it was because she was from Israel and they likely had many old legends._**

"**Now tell us about these Gould." Buffy said. "Are they a big bad?"**

**Daniel snorted at this. He sighed as Jack said. **

"**Daniel your turn."**

"**Why me?"**

"**Cause you do tell it so well. Besides its Geeks show and tell."**

**Daniel glared at his friend and then looked at Catherine. "I don't know Jack I was not there at the beginning. I think this once I will let Catherine explain it all. Yes Buffy the Gould are one of our big bads."**

**Catherine sighed as all eyes fell on her. "As you wish Daniel. I will start it out. But I shall tell the tale only until Abydos. We are not Geeks General." She glared at O'Neill who smirked.**

"**Agreed, he said with a sad smile."**

"**The Pyramids of Egypt are far older then man kind knows…."**

**Twenty minutes latter and two pots of coffee gone Gibbs was amazed to hear Abbey and McGee asking many questions. _What was there to know? They now had aliens and demons to fight along with terrorist and other bad guys. He should have stayed retired._**

**McGee asked the most obvious question. "Ok so how is it you all know each other?"**

**Catherine once more spoke up. "I was a potential. It is the reason I lost my daughter. The council did not want families to interfere in their slayers training even if we never became slayers. Then when I was never called, I followed my father in to the field of archeology. It was where we found the Star Gate. I meet Daniel on a Dig and he latter helped translate the capstone."**

"**Ok so how do you know Daniel Ziva?" Tony asked. **

"**Daniel saved my life in Israel when I was a teenager. He kept so very bad PLO officers away from me by saying I was er…." Ziva blushed.**

"**I said she was there as my date." Daniel said diplomatically. It was no big deal. I mean I got to kiss her so fair trade I think. It did my reputations worlds of good. I mean everyone thought I was a Geek until Ziva."**

**Ziva look told him she still thought it was important. Daniel grinned. _It had been the first time he played hero. He had a crush on Ziva back then. Now he could see she was a stunning woman._**

"**Well it seems we all are connected by you Dr. Langford." Jennifer Sheppard said. "The president has made it clear we are to help you and Faith. Therefore, we do our jobs. I think maybe it was good to clear the air. At least we have an idea of what we are up against." She looked at Ziva who looked down. _Jennifer Sheppard was no ones fool. She knew Ziva too had gotten a boost from the Spell the Scooby has had done as had Colonel Carter if she was correct. If she was not mistaken she to had gotten a boost. She recalled the vivid dreams and shuttered. _**

"**Well at least we are not all crazy." Cameron said with a smirk. "I mean usually the people who learn about the Star Gate want to have us locked up as loonys."**

"**And who said I don't want to do that." Gibbs shot back. "As if our lives were not insane enough? " He sighed. "Well on the positive side we are all used to saving the world."**

**Mitchell's face fell. _That was all to true. _**

"**So how do we keep Faith Safe then?" Ducky asked. "If she has these gifts and is connected to both Dr. Langford and the General there will be a lot of people out there that will want her. She would be invaluable to them on so many levels. A slayer and a carrier of the ancient gene would be a researchers dream. It stands to reason that the NID and Kinsey will be a problem."**

_**Now there is an understatement if ever I heard one. **_**Jack thought.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N : Spell and Grammar checked but not betaed. Read at your own risk**

**Part 14 Proposition PG**

**Samantha Finn cursed as she came into her apartment. _It had been an other long and deadly hunt. She tossed her gear down on the table and fell into a chair exhausted. She was so tired of the fight. She just wanted to give it all up a live a normal life. However normal was not possible. She rose and went to the bathroom and showered quickly. If she hurried, she would be in time to see Riley. _**

**Twenty minutes latter she pulled up the Veterans hospital and went in.**

"**Commander Finn it is good to see you." A middle aged nurse said with a smile. "I thought you were not back until next week?"**

"**We got done early. How is he?"**

**Her smiled faded. "He is still the same. Alive in and out. He was conscious for a little while today. We managed to get some PT in but then he went out after lunch again. I am worried he is giving up."**

**Sam felt a tear form as she went to her husbands side. "Thanks for looking out for him Mabel. I know he can be a stubborn man." She took his hand in her own and sat down burying her head against the bed.**

**The nurse came over and laid a blanket over the Naval Commanders shoulders. "He is a hero Commander. He saved my Davies's life of course I keep an eye out for him."**

**Sam smiled wanly at her and prepared to spend the night at Riley's bedside. _It was the only thing she could do for him. Maybe if she was lucky he would wake up for a little while and they could talk. She loved this stubborn man with all her heart and soul and would do anything to be with him. She still could not believe he was dying, dying from an experiment his own government performed on him without his knowledge or consent. She was still enraged at this. Damn Maggie Walsh and Damn Buffy Summers and Faith Lehanne they had did this to her husband. _**

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A shadow watched as the nurse left. He smiled darkly. Now this was an opportunity to solve several problems. Robert Kinsey walked into the room when the Nurse left.**

**A sound alerted Sam and she jumped up in a defensive position. **

"**Not bad my dear." Robert Kinsey said. He smiled coldly. "I am Senator Robert Kinsey and I have a proposition for you." He looked at Riley who was laying there out cold. "If you agree to help me I will allow you access to technology that can heal your husband and return him to full health."**

**Sam froze and her eyes narrowed. "No, I do not think so."**

**The senator smiled like a shark. "You will agree or perhaps I will simply have the machines turned off. No point in wasting funds on a man who does not exist."**

**Sam froze. _No her mind shouted. Not after all, we been trough Riley served faithfully. Nevertheless, she knew he could do it. They were after all Black Operations and neither of them technically existed anymore. Major Riley Finn was listed as KIA in South America in 2005 as was she Commander Samantha Finn. "_I will not sell my soul."**

**Robert Kinsey laughed aloud at this. "I don't want such a useless thing. NO, I simply need you to hunt, perhaps capture and or kill several monsters. They are a threat to the United States."**

"**What kind of demons?"**

"**Now that is uncertain. Trust me my dear the ones I send you for well you will enjoy taking them down."**

**Sam's eyes narrowed but she knew _he was serious about removing Riley from the medical care he needed to live she also knew she had to go along because a man like Kinsey could easily make her disappear forever._**

"**What or who is the target?"**

"**No one important. Simply a few young women who have almost destroyed the world several times. They are careless and do not follow orders. I for one do not wish my fate controlled by children."**

"**A slayer? You want me to go after Buffy and Faith?"**

"**Yes, along with those that allies themselves there. They are a danger to us all. It is because of them that Riley is there. They let that demon go and injured the Major."**

**Sam nodded. It was true. Buffy and Faith had not chased down all the demons from LA. It was one of those that escaped to Mexico that had gotten Riley when they were hunting there. "I suppose that is true. I have no love for those slayers. I am in."**

**Kinsey smiled and offered his hand. _Sam felt like she was shaking hands with the devil but at least she was not selling her soul and Riley be saved._**

**Kinsey smiled at her and _thought she will make a lovely Queen. His Gould was clearly pleased with her falling in line. His host also was pleased_. _For once Human and guould were in complete agreement. They would use this hunter to end the slayer line and with a little luck shut down the SGC as well. It was going to be a good day indeed._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- See Part One**

**Sunday, August 10, 2008**

**Under A Dark Star**

**Part 15 What Next **

"**I would say we have several tasks to perform. " Jennifer Sheppard said_. "_The first task is to keep Faith safe from those that would use her to cause harm, the second to find out why she was kept from her family and to see if the forces that did this are still trying to gain control of her."**

"**Well we can bet it is the NID and Kinsey. He is a no good rotten lowdown Snake and that is insulting the snakes. Even Gould's have more class then our good senator." Jack said vehemently.**

"**I take it you dislike this man." Giles said with a smile.**

"**Dislike is putting it mildly Dr. Giles the man is a menace to all civilized beings. His views are archaic and he represents the worst in self serving manipulation I have ever seen."**

"**Sounds like a typical polities." Xander said with a smirk.**

**Jennifer Sheppard spoke up next. "He is worse. At least they are not willing to sell our people out." She looked at Jethro who nodded both recalling the way Kinsey had ordered them to sacrifice a team years ago. No, he was not a good man. "Kinsey would sell his own mother to gain a vote. The lie and cheat and say he loved her."**

"**I see you are not a fan of the Senator either." Giles said.**

"**No, I do not like him. He seeks to gain control over things he has no understanding of or business messing with. He knows just enough to endanger the professionals doing their jobs and would trade them in a heart beat for more power." Jethro Gibbs said with a frown. "He has burned both the director and me on several occasions. He is a very dangerous person."**

"**Perhaps it would be wisest to take Faith to a secure location Like the SGC." Daniel said.**

"**Nah ha." Faith replied with Buffy at the same time. "Nope, I am not going to be locked up at a secure facility!"**

"**No you are not locking Faith Up!" Buffy was on her feet clearly defending her sister slayer. "We will not allow that to happen. Faith has served her time."**

"**Miss Summers no one is talking about locking Faith up in Jail. Merely moving her to a secure location. A place we can protect her." Colonel Carter explained. "The SGC is one of the safest places on the planet as it is one of the most secure." Sam was trying to support Daniel's claim.**

**Paul however looked down and away remembering all the times is was not so secure. _He could not bring himself to defend the SGC as being totally secure._**

**Catherine spoke up. "How many foot hold situations have there been Colonel and how many times has the NID slipped by?"**

**Carter had the grace to blush and look down. "It will certainly be more secure then this farm." **

**Catherine raised her brow. "Perhaps, but not as secure as my home."**

"**How can a private residence be more secure then a military base?" Daniel asked. "I have been to your house Catherine it is in Washington DC."**

**Catherine smiled at her long time friend and said. "That is where I stay when in Washington Daniel but it is not my home. My home is in England and it is very secure. The council ensured that many years ago."**

**This time Giles spoke up. "I am afraid I have to agree with Daniel even the council was not infallible."**

"**The council helped with the wards however I have also employed the best techno available to me. I think that we should go to England for the moment."**

"**What do you want to do Faith?" Paul asked. He knew she needed to have some say in her life.**

"**I don't know. I want to be safe and I really do not want to go to England. But I am not so sure about a military base at least not alone. Nana you trust these people so I try to. I do want Buffy and the others around and I want Paul too. I trust him."**

**Paul suddenly felt ten feet tall at this. She trusted him. She smiled and he melted.**

**Jack rolled his eyes. "I will make the call then. I am sure Henry will agree." He rose to call the president on his private line.**

"**Are you sure Faith?" Buffy asked.**

"**Yeh, I am. I have to start somewhere and I know I do not want to go to Cleveland or England right now. I am still getting used to being free. They have a place that is secure and we can train and figure out what I am to do now. I am not so sure I can risk working with you all again. At least not until the council stops being a threat. My skills mean I might be able to help the SGC. It is a chance at a new start."**

**Buffy nodded understanding and a little sad too. "Alright we can give it a try and we will be there to watch your back."**

**Faith nodded grateful.**


	16. Chapter 16

.

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.** **. I also do not own NCIS or any other shows that may make a guest appearance.**

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer however this will be primarily after the series ended.

**Part 16 Paranoid Much PG**

"So we are heading back to the SGC. How are we going to go back? I for one would prefer not to land on my back side again." Gibbs said.

Carter giggled at this and Ziva smirked.

"Boss I for one would like to know how did we all get transported up here." McGee asked.

"That is a very interesting question McGee. Anyone care to share?" Gibbs asked.

Willow smirked and Jack's brow rose. "Well it is simply magic."

"Magic? Not technology?" Carter asked."It appeared to be like the Asguard beams."

"It is not." Willow said.

"Well I think I would rather go with a traditional means of transport."Tony said. "I mean why not use the planes the government paid to have them for us."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Beaming to the Apollo is a lot more eco friendly. I for one like the fact that we do not make such a large carbon footprint."

"I don't know….It was just weird."Tony said.

"I would love to look at that machine." McGee said.

"I mean it is so cool."Abbey said. "I am with McGee on wanting to know what is going on with it."

"The technology was a gift from our allies." Carter said "It is classified thought I think maybe we can let you have a look once your clearance comes through."

"That would be great."Abby said smiling suddenly feeling on safer ground.

"I agree with Agent Dinozzo that a traditional form of transport might be wiser."

The General's communicator came on.

"General we have incoming." The SF guard said. "Six SUV's and they have armed people in it."

"Well I guess that rules out traditional transport." O'Neill said. "Well kids we be in Colorado in a few minutes. Grab what you can we are out of here. I do not want a fight if we can help it."

Buffy would have protested but she saw Giles shake his head. _For once she would not argue as she sensed Faith was afraid to risk hurting someone. She did not wish to scare her sister slayer. In time she be ready to fight again. However for the moment retreat was safer_.

"Willow can you transport us?"

"Not all of us, I am exhausted." _While this was not strictly true Willow knew if she transported them now she would be unable to free them latter if there was a need._

"I guess you are up then General. I warn you however any funny stuff and you will regret it."

"Paranoid much." He quipped back."Apollo please transport everyone here to the SGC along with the SF guards."

Colonel Emerson replied "Yes sir not problem. Transporting now."

There was a flash and the people in the room all disappeared.

Sam Finn saw the flash of light and ordered her team in. They burst in just as the light faded.

"Damn it. Intelligence was wrong. It appears that the red witch Willow was here." She noted a long red hair and sighed. "Harper call base and let them know the mission is a bust. Jones I want a full sweep of he house. There maybe clues to where they went."

"On it commander, we will find something." came the joint reply. Both men were loyal and knew that this mission was vital.

Sam nodded even as she began her won search.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

The group appeared in Cheyenne Mountain in an instant.

The group landed with everyone on their feet this time. However they were suddenly surrounded by more SF all armed to the teeth.

Buffy and Faith tensed and were ready to fight. Both were rather surprised to note that Ziva was covering their backs.

Jack shouted out."Stand down everyone these are friend lies."

The Slayers and Mossad agent relaxes somewhat when the Marine guards lowered their weapons.

Hank Landry came up."Is everything alright General?"

Xander whispered to Abbey and Oz. "And the General thinks we are paranoid?"

Abbey chuckled for a moment but stopped when she noted that their team all had weapons drawn. She was shocked to see even McGee seemed ready to fight.

"Alright everyone stand down." Jennifer Sheppard said to her team. "We are all on the same side here."


	17. Chapter 17

**2008/8/12**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N : Spell and Grammar checked but not betaed. Read at your own risk**

**Part 17 Just once PG-13**

"**Faith you must stand down. I do not want you shot by my friends." Catherine Langford said. "They are merely being careful."**

"**B what do you think?" Faith asked.**

**Buffy was tense but she knew trust had to begin somewhere. "Alright we will give it a try. No funny business." She warned. She relaxed a little bit.**

"**Everyone we should adjourn to the conference room, I have a feeling that you all have something interesting to report?" Landry said.**

"**Yeh think." Xander quipped. "So who was in the SUV's?"**

"**We are working on that. The cameras should have gotten some decent shots." Catherine said. "Perhaps we can use the photos to identify the people who were there after Faith. I can access it by computer. Is there one I can use?"**

"**This way doctor." Colonel Carter said with a smile. "We have an outside link. If you would follow me."**

"**Faith waits here with the others please." Catherine asked.**

**Faith looked pensive, back to Buffy, and then said. "It is cool. We wait in the conference room. Hey does anyone have any dessert?"**

**O'Neill grinned at this "I think there is blue or red Jell-O and there should be cake."**

"**Well Jack she definitely takes after your side of the family." Daniel said with a grin.**

**The tension seemed to melt away. **

"**Maybe we should have the cake sent up O'Neill." Teal'c suggested. "Perhaps some of the Jell-O might be included. I am hoping for the green because it is most refreshing."**

"**I am with muscles here the Jell-O sounds great." Vala said. "Of curse I would rather have the blue. I know Cam likes that flavor as well."**

"**Hey I am more of a red man." Cam defended.**

**The others just looked on and Ziva leaned over to Daniel and whisered. "These are the people who have defended earth? No wonder we are in such trouble."**

**Willow heard this and chuckled as she leaned against Oz. _She was very tired but the banter allowed her time to regain her strength. She did not think they were in trouble but she as still wary. She noted that Oz was just as tense as she was thought he looked as he always did calm and collected. Sometimes she wished she had half of his poise._**

"**You ok?" Oz asked.**

**Willow sighed and said. "Fine Oz. I am just tired. It took a lot to do that on the fly."**

"**Rest." He said.**

**Willow smiled. _Oz was a man of few words but they always showed his caring and loving side. She was so glad he had come back to her. She had been so lost after losing him and then Tara. Willow did not fool herself anymore. She had told Faith the truth she did understand now. Before it had been so easy to judge the dark slayer. Now however she understood pain and grief could and did allow a person to lose control. Willow was ashamed at ho w she treated Faith and hoped to have a small chance to correct her mistakes. Faith was only human and they had all tried to hold her to an impossible standard one that they themselves failed to meet. She had fallen into a dark depression when Oz left her and it had taken her a long time to love again. She had fallen so hard and fast for Tara. She had been so needy then that she hurt her lover badly. Looking back, she knew it was because she was afraid to be alone and lost. Tara had been so good and pure that she seemed an impossible goal. The White witch had loved her despite her foolish mistakes and they had been melding their relationship when Warren had killed her. A second loss had driven Willow to seek to end her pain. She looked down as she thought of what _she had almost done. A brief glance at Xander made her smile. He as always gave her the thumbs up sign. _His faith in her and her goodness made her humble. Xander had saved the world that day and most people would never know. He was her hero as much as Buffy. She sighed as Oz gave her a hug. As always, he seemed to know when she was going to a dark place and offered comfort. She loved him so much. She still could not believe he was willing to come back to her. He knew she lost control and almost destroyed the world but his only concern had been_. "Are you ok?"**

_**Oz had never judged her and never brought up the fact that she had had an other lover. She was still his mate and he had only ever wanted her safe and happy. His innate goodness humbled Willow and she was never going to let him down again**_**.**

**Jennifer Sheppard moved over to Hank Landry's side. "Is there a line I can use? I know my security detail may be raising the red flags about now."**

"**This way Director." Hank said with a smile.**

"**The name is Jennifer General."**

"**Well then call me Hank."**

"**I will. Jethro see what you can learn from General O'Neill about his brother."**

"**Yes director." He said with a wary grin. "McGee Abby and Ducky see if you can find the infirmary and set up Ducky. We will need those tests soon."**

"**Dinozzo and Ziva go with the general to get the desserts."**

**Tony sighed. "On it boss."**

**Giles spoke up. "Xander maybe you should give them a hand. You are the expert on all sweet things."**

**Xander grinned at this. "Sure thing G-Man. Always to the X-man for the supplies to keep the slayers going." Clearly, he was not upset but rather happy as his roll of mess supervisor.**

**Buffy moved to Faith's side and noted she was watching Paul with a deep interest.**

"**He is kind of cute."**

**Faith looked at her sister slayer and said. "I think I will keep him."**

**Buffy looked at her in shock. "Seriously?"**

"**Yeh, B I like him a lot. He makes me feel like I am worth something. He and Nana said I got a second chance. Well it is more like a third or fourth but what the hell. I want to do right."**

**Buffy gave her a hug. "You will you have family to help you now. Faith we blew it before we did. Moreover, it made it easy for the mayor to play you. So let it go ok. Today is a new day for all of us. If we can let it be."**

**SGSGSGSG**

"**Commander they are all cleared out. It looks like they left in a hurry though." **

**Sam rolled her eyes. _That much was obvious. She was a little worried because it would take a lot of power to transport that many people. It seemed the red, which was becoming a threat. She made a mental not to get permission to take her out as well. No point in leaving her in the wind._**

"**Anything useful?"**

"_**Ah shit." **_**One of the team said. He raised his gun and fired****_._**

**Sam jumped. "What the hell Harper?"**

"**Camera's Commander and they were live."**

"**Damn it." Alright people it is time to go." Sam said. She noted that the team had grabbed some suitcases and a laptop or two_. Maybe the mission was not a total bust._**

_**SGSGSGS**_

**Even as they gathered in the conference room 20 minutes latter, the claxons went off.**

"**Incoming wormhole knows IDC."**

"**Oh hell can we not just have one day!" Jack said running out following Hank and SG1.**

"**Sir I will check the iris." Carter shouted. "Siler why is it not closing?"**

"**I don't know Colonel. It is being blocked." Her top aide shouted back. "I try to manually close it."**

"**We better go see what is going on." Gibbs said to his team. "They might need back up. Ziva, Tony with me. Mc Gee see if you and Abby can help Colonel Carter and Siler."**

"**McGee helps the Sergeant." Carter shouted. "Abbey Help me here. I need an extra set of fast hands."**

"**I'm your gal." She said with a wicked grin.**

**Even as they raced to close the iris several Wraith came through the gate.**

"**Ah crap." Jack said as he grabbed a P-90 and fired at the large life-sucking warriors.**

**A wraith immediately grabbed the nearest soldier and began to feed. His scream was loud. Buffy and Faith did not hesitate. They ran in and leap frogged over the soldiers now firing at the incoming monsters. Faith's foot connected with the head of the feeding wraith knocking him back and free of the soldier. She tossed the wounded man back as she ran to engage the monster. Buffy meanwhile took the one to her left. Her flying roundhouse kick prevented the wraith from feeding on Jack. She had a feeling faith did not want her uncle dead just yet.**

**Teal'c ran forward and fought with a wraith. The Jaffa warrior was exceptionally strong but even he had a problem dealing with Wraith. He however was an experienced fighter and did not necessarily depend on mere brut strength to win. He fell back and rolled. Causing the Wraith to fly over his head and crash into the wall. The wraith was then Zatted three times by Colonel Mitchell. "Way to go big guy. Look out!" He shouted as the wraith denigrated. **

**Teal rolled out of the way of a hand that would have hit him square in the chest. The Wraith was clearly angry.**

**Ziva flew into battle. She was not letting their charges fall. She dove low and swept the feet out from under a Wraith. It was not expecting this and flew over her head. Ziva elbow connected with its head. To her shock, it merely shrugged off the deathblow and jumped up. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Ziva cursed and rolled away just as the Wraith would have begun feeding. She was not going down so easy. She pulled a blade and with lighting speed slit the creature's throat almost decapitating it.**

**Gibbs was tossed aside like a piece of trash. He fell hard over an other soldier a Marine. He rolled to his feet grabbing the now unconscious marines P-90. He opened fire cutting the Wraith in half. He then checked the man and noted he was just out cold. He motioned for Tony to cover him. His second opened fire and allowed him to pull the wounded man to safety.**

**As the others fought a life or death battle to keep the Wraith out McGee and Colonel Carter races to close the iris.**

"**Try it now Colonel I got the program to by pass it all you have to do is hook up that wire." Mc Gee shouted. Carter connected a wire.**

"**Now McGee." Carter shouted. **

**His fingers flew over the key board and the Iris snapped shut. They heard a thunk and thud as more Wraiths hit the closed wormhole.**

**Carter did not take time to celebrate she ran down to join the others. From the platform above, she opened fire on the Wraith. Laying a covering fire to allow her team to fall back.**

**McGee joined her in firing however, his 9 Mill was almost useless against the wraith.**

**Jennifer Sheppard rolled out of the way. She swung the M-16 at the legs of the Wraith connecting with his knee. It fell. She then opened fire with the 9 mm she had in her hand. She already emptied the M-16 with little effect. However, she was shocked when Faith grabbed the wraith and with a quick twist snapped its neck.**

"**Thank you Faith. I owe you one."**

"**I will remember that." The dark slayer said with a smirk then she back flipped to save Gibbs who was suddenly surrounded. Gibbs fought hard but he was not a match for the Wraith. Both Buffy and Faith jumped in and pulled the two Wraiths off him. In near perfect timing they threw their wraith at each other. The two wraiths had been ready to feed and their hands connected with the others chest. Before they could disengage, their heads went flying as both slayers took them off with a blade. **

**Just like that, the fight was over. Only two wraiths remained. Paul covered one. "Hey I need a hand here. We have to get this Wraith to recharge the Corporal there."**

"**What do you mean?" Buffy asked.**

**Paul smiled. He was oddly enough protecting the Wraith at least until they could save the man it had feed on. "They can restore the ones they feed on. We need it to do that or the corporal there is doomed to a short life."**

"**Well then let's see if ugly here can be made to see reason." Faith said moving to help Paul.**

**The Wraith moved with a sudden quickness and grabbed Faith. Its large hand slammed into her chest. She gasped and the Slayer in her jumped forward. "Hey not on a first date!" She growled. The Wraith suddenly yelled in pain and let her lose falling back. **

"**No… what are you!" It screamed and grabbed its hand, which was burned.**

**Faith smirked and said. "I am your worst nightmare. Now restore the soldier boy or else."**

"**No you will kill me."**

"**Yeh, I will but the question is will it be easy or painful Maybe I should stick your hand back on my chest."**

"**Faith like Ew…" Buffy said mockingly.**

"**Well Maybe not. I let you have B Instead she the one who goes for creepy dead guys."**

"**Hey I so do not." Buffy said. **

**The Wraith tried to curl away but Faith lifted it with ease. "Restore him and maybe you live an other day."**

**The Wraith nodded and his hand hit the Marine and he cried out. In less then five minutes the creature restored him.**

**Then let go and was pushed back by Faith. The Slayer shined in her eyes as she shouted, "Open the iris. You go back to your queen and tell her the days of your rule are over. I am coming for you all. Run along now. You will live to send the message. The slayer is coming."**

**The Wraith backed away and jumped into the now open wormhole.**

"**What the… You just let it go." Jack said.**

**Faith smiled. "Don't worry Uncle Jack I will kill it soon." **

**Jack was stunned as he noted Faith and Buffy both seemed to have a predatory look in their face. The last wraith moved to run but it was too late as both Slayers pounced. It was dead before it hit the ground.**

"**That was fun. Ew… An other outfit ruined." Buffy groused. "I so liked these shoes too."**

**Jack and the others looked on incredulously but Faith just laughed.**

"**Lord B you never change…. Thank the Goddess."**

**SGSGSSGSG**

**Jack looked around the conference room. _He still could not believe that these people had taken on and defeated the Wraith. He glanced at Daniel Osborne or Oz as his friends called him. There was nothing about the skinny kid that suggested he should be as strong as he was. He had gone toe to toe with a wraith and ripped it's arms out of their sockets. Of course said Wraith had tried to eat his girlfriend but still. The there was the red head. She merely raised her hand and thrown Wraith around by the sheer power of her mind. Jack was stunned. He had seen many crazy things but that was spooky especially when her eyes glowed while she did it. He noted that Ziva had little problem with the Wraith as well. Granted she was specially trained but still and all. He was shocked. The only thing Jack was certain of was that he wanted all of these people for the SGC. Even that one-eyed Harris kid was a shock. He had handled a P-90 as if he had been born handling one. Damn this was strange. _"All right campers I think a hot shower is in order. The men follow Daniel and me. Ladies with Carter. Sgt. Harriman_?"_**

"**I know sir uniforms are all in the locker rooms."**

**Jack nearly jumped out of his skin. "Good work. Siler keep and eye on things."**

"**Will do sir." Came the steady reply. "I will work on contacting Atlantis sir. See w hat is up."**

"**Good man." O'Neill said as he headed out. Everyone followed eager to be clean again.**


	18. Chapter 18

-1**2008/8/13**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1 or NCIS. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**Part 18 Interesting Developments PG**

"**Well that was interesting." Buffy said as she got dressed in the blue fatigues that the airman had left.**

**Faith pulled on a dark blue t-shirt and said. "Those Wraiths were strong. It has been a while since I had to work so hard. They could be a problem B."**

"**I don't think so. I think we can be ready for them. We will just have to bulk up a little. I guess we have been spoiled lately dealing only with fledglings. These wraiths are more like a master or something."**

"**Yes, I guess. Maybe I am just panicking over nothing. I mean we taken on harder foes."**

"**True, I think however Xander did really good. He was able to shine today." Buffy said with clear pride in her Xander shaped friend.**

"**Yeh X was good. Red and Oz did ok as well. Did you see him rip the arms off that one?"**

**Buffy laughed at this. "Well he did try to get all touchy and feely with Willow. Of course Oz was going to take exception to that one."**

**Faith chuckled.**

**Ziva watched their banter and was rather amazed to see neither girl was afraid. _They took the battle in stride as if fighting for their lives was an every day occurrence. _**

"**Ziva where did you learn to fight like that?" Buffy asked. She had been impressed by the NCIS agent.**

"**In Israel, I am/ was a Moosad agent. It was a form of martial arts that I learned as a child. My father thought given the volatile situation in my homeland that I be well trained."**

"**Well those moves were wicked. Could you teach me and B?" Faith asked. "I mean you are not a slayer but you kicked ass."**

**Ziva blushed at this. "I would be happy to teach you. However most of the moves are designed to cause serious damage or death."**

**Faith's smile faded a little then she said, "Well for Wraith that is alright I think."**

**Ziva nodded. "Yes for them it is acceptable. It is hard to recover sometimes but it gets better."**

**Faith nodded. "I try to remember that I was chosen. It helps a little."**

**Buffy watched the interchange with pleasure it was good that Faith opened up a little. _She did however have to wonder about Ziva. Something was off about the young woman. She felt like a slayer or perhaps a potential with a lot of training. She has to have Willow run a test. It was as much for Ziva's benefit as their own. A slayer needed to know their own power or else someone could be hurt. Given Ziva's line of work, she needed the information to do her job safely and effectively._**

**Jennifer Sheppard noted the intense look Buffy gave her top female agent. She was concerned and moved to confront her. "What are you not telling us Ms. Summers?"**

**Faith was startled by the direct confrontation. She froze mid sentence.**

"**What do you mean Director?" Buffy asked using her title to create distance. Ziva tensed and readied herself to defend her friend.**

"**You seem concerned about Ziva's skills. Why she is a highly trained special agent."**

"**She has unusual power and she is setting off my slayer senses." Buffy said deciding honesty was perhaps best. "I am wondering if perhaps she is a slayer or at least a potential one."**

**Whatever Jennifer Sheppard had expected Buffy to say this was not it. She stared stunned for a moment. **

"**It is not just Ziva either. I noticed you and Colonel Carter seemed to move very fast for humans."**

**This made Carter stiffen. She looked away for a moment. "I am human." she said.**

"**Not completely, I can sense something is different about you. Teal'c has a similar vibe to him, only his is darker."**

_**Sam froze as she realized that Buffy was sensing the remains of Jolinar**_**.**

"**If I seem concerned it is for Ziva's sake. A slayer is very strong and accidents can and do happen early on. I must have broken a dozen doors early on." Buffy said. "Faith how about you?"**

"**Well I tossed that pimp through the window with just a little shove." She said blushing. "Of course he deserved it for beating up my friend Rose. Buffy is right though. It can be dangerous. I think Willow should check Ziva out. She has a job that entails dealing with people if she is now a slayer she could hurt someone by accident."**

**Ziva nodded. "It might be a god idea Director. I have been feeling differently lately. I do not know why."**

**Buffy and Faith gave each other meaningful looks. **

"**Well I am the same as always." Carter _said not wanting to be any different. She already was different because of Jolinar and she did not need to be a slayer too._**

_**SGSGSGSGS**_

**Back in Washington Sam gave Kinsey her report. "There was no one there Senator. The house was empty and the occupants had left quickly. Finger prints and DNA show our subjects were there."**

**Kinsey leaned back and took a long drink out of his scotch. He looked over at his associate and said. "See what you can find out. NCIS will not be looking for you to investigate this. There may be fewer road blocks."**

**Senator Lehanne nodded at this. "I see what I can find out. Maybe check with the FBI and CIA Parnell has to check in sometime."**

**Kinsey smiled at this. **

**Sam merely waited for further instructions.**

"**So you think the witch had a hand in their escape?"**

"**I am certain of it Sir. I can not see how else they could have disappeared. There was a flash of white light and they were gone. I am concerned sir she is dangerous."**

"**The eliminate her." Kinsey said firmly. _He took a drink and decided Sam did not need to know about the light. She might hesitate to kill the red witch if she realized the light was technology and not witchcraft. Best to eliminate all threats and keep the knowledge he had close. There was not need to inform Sam or her team about the SGC and aliens._**

**SGSGSGSGS**

**Jack entered Landry's office and closed the door. He motioned for his friend to pick up the red phone. Hank quickly dialed and then put it on speaker.**

"**Well Hank what is going on?" An agitated President Hayes asked.**

"**Well sir it seems your pardon was well spent." Hank said. "Faith and her friends just stopped a Foot hold situation."**

"**What!" Came the shout from the other end.**

**Hank and Jack both winced. Jack ran his hands through his wet hair. "Well sir it seems the Wraith got through the gate. Faith and Buffy helped hold them off. I have to say they and their team are exceptional and the Director and her NCIS agents were not bad either. Any chance I can have them for the SGC?"**

**Henry Hayes cursed and poured himself bourbon. "No, Jack you can not have the Director of NCIS and her team for the SGC. I need at least one competent government agency doing investigations out t here."**

**Jack chuckled at this. "Sir they are needed at least for the moment. TYD until this issue is solved. "**

**The president sighed and said. "TYD only Jack. Hank I am reactivating Gibbs . He is a damned good Marine and you will need his expertise. See Faith is safe. I think off world would be best." There was a pause. "Atlantis is a good option. I think it will be the safest place for them right now."**

**Jack and Hank looked at each other. Well Faith had said she wanted to kill the Wraith. "Yes sir." Hank said.**


	19. Chapter 19

-1**2008/8/7**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer , Star Gate SG 1 or even Navy NCIS. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. This may be considered AU as the timelines may or may not fit with various seasons in their respective shows.**

**Part 19 Jinxed PG-13**

**It became clear to Faith that a lot was going on. She looked at Buffy who nodded. _They check out the people here. Maybe they have slayers and that would definitely be a good thing. _**

**Sam watched the two young women with concern. It _was almost as if they could communicate without speech. It did not bother her a lot because she and SG 1 could easily do the same. It came from being a team. There was nothing unseal about it._**

"**Director you did very well against the Wraith."**

**Jennifer Sheppard laughed at Carter's attempt to change the subject. "I guess all those years in the field came in handy. It was rather disturbing to see them feed on that man."**

"**The Wraith are always hungry. They had been a problem for a long time. Unfortunately they were awakened by accident by Colonel Sheppard and they been giving the Atlantis team a run for their money."**

"**Colonel John Sheppard, Dark hair snarky wit and he is generally a pain in the ass."**

"**Why yes, John is the military leader of the Atlantis expedition."**

"**I am so going to shoot him. SO that is why he has been taking so long to write back."**

**Samantha Carter eyes narrowed. "You know John?"**

"**Yes, he is my cousin. Well my second cousin and I am so going to shoot him." Jennifer said.**

**Carter's brow rose how Shepard had managed to keep this high-ranking connection hidden. _Well it was perhaps a good thing because now the Director could go see him and maybe make him be less reckless. The loss of Theresa Weir had been hard on John and he had been pushing it ever sense in an effort to free her. Maybe just maybe a visit from family would make him see sense._**

_**SGSGSGSGSGSGS**_

**In the men's locker room, Xander smiled as he pulled on the Dark colored Battle Dress uniform. They felt comfortable and he sighed. It seemed the soldier was near the top of his mind right now. Well that was all right because for once he had proved most useful. He watched as Gibbs dressed quickly and efficiently. It was more then clear he knew how to dress quickly into these cloths. Xander looked over and noted Oz pulling on a shirt. His fellow Scooby seemed perfectly at ease in the loose fitting baggy pants. THen again they were not so different then the cargo pants he had been wearing. Xander noted that Dr. Jackson tossed his torn shirt into the trash with a disgusted grunt. **

"**I swear I might as well by them by the dozen. That is the third shirt this week."**

**Xander grinned he knew the feeling well. "I started buying mine by the case. It was way cheaper."**

**Daniel chuckled at that he noted Oz seemed to smile as well. "I go through sneakers."**

"**Well boots work. They hold up most of the time. I have lost a few however. "**

"**Sneakers are always trashed. I have one pair actually two just for patrolling. Not that it always works. I lost this cool pair of Nike's last week. Buffy still has not let me live it down for bitching." Xander chuckled. "Willow says she goes through a pair of shoes a week. In Rome she ruined a jimmy choe the vamp bit her foot."**

"**Nasty, No class." Oz said.**

**Xander nodded and followed his friends out. "Nope, only Buffy find a vamp with a foot fetish."**

**Dinozzo and McGee were already waiting for them. Years of being on the number one NCIS team meant both men could shower and dress in minutes. McGee however was having issues with his boots.**

"**McGee just zips them up." Tony said.**

"**Ah how? No zipper."**

**Tony sighed and went over and quickly fixed his friends boots. His adding the zipper would make easier for him to pull them on and off. "There all set. Geez McGeek for a genius you are so clueless at times."**

**His friend blushed but accepted the hand up.**

**They joined the others and headed back to the briefing room.**

**Catherine Langford was rather surprised at the plan. Hank Landry had pulled no punches. The team that had been sent to retrieve Faith was very good and they were actually among the good guys. However somehow they had been dragged into this and the President did not want them injured. Nor did he wish to bring them in on the loop. To that end, the safest place for the senior slayers was off world. She did not like the idea of sending Faith to Atlantis. However, it was clear she had to go. Her own research showed Faith and perhaps even Buffy would be needed in the fight against the Wraith.**

"**If she goes so do I. No argument General, I will never send her away alone. I have some useful talents that the team at Atlantis can use. "She paused for a moment as if debating reveling something. "I also have the ancient gene as do Faith and the others."**

**Jack was floored at this. 'OK what are the odds?" He looked at Carter who seemed to take the comment at face value. **

"**Well sir the gene is hereditary and--"**

"**I know Carter I was just saying . Well at least they will be a help."**

"**Sir what about Woolsey?"**

"**What does that git have to do with anything?" Catherine asked.**

**Her language surprised the group but made Giles and the Scooby laugh.**

"**Nana such language." Faith said grinning.  
**

"**Well I see you get it from both sides Faith. " Giles teased. "Though I agree with Catherine Woolsey is a Git. I had him in a few classes at school. A very arrogant fellow. Ethan and I had a lot of fun pulling pranks on him. He was such a self-rightness bastard. "**

"**Does he know about the council?" Catherine asked. **

"**No, at least I do not think so." Giles said frowning. "He is not a part of the councils set. His family has influence but they are not that high up."**

"**So he will not betray Faith and Buffy?" Xander asked concern showing. "He is going to lose his job if you send the colonel back to retake command of Atlantis."**

"**Woolsey may have questionable leadership skills but he is a decent man. He cares about earth." Carter said, "He just does not have a clue to what it takes."**

"**Is the IOA going to be a problem?" Jennifer Sheppard asked. _She had reviewed the treaties earlier and knew that they were the only reason Woolsey was in charge now. Treaties could be such pains._**

"**No this latest incident will give us a justifiable reason to send a military commander back. Sam you are it." Jack said. "Do not worry this time you are not going alone. I am sending SG1 along for the ride. I am also sending Director Sheppard and her team. I will be coming with Dr. Langford and the Scooby's." **

**Daniel's jaw dropped. _After all these years, he was getting to go to Atlantis_. **

"**Woolsey is not going to like this." Carter said.**

"**He will have to deal with it. If needs be we can have him recalled home to England." Dr. Langford said.**

"**How do we do that?" General Landry asked.**

"**You don't I do." Catherine said. "May I have an outside line?"**

**Landry sighed and pushed a phone over to her. She dialed out and then a series of numbers from memory. "Hello, Stevens it is good to hear your voice. Is she in?"**

**There was a pause.**

"**Yes please get her I have a rather dire emergency that I am hoping she can help me with. Good man."**

"**Hello, Yes it is wonderful to hear your voice as well. I have such good news. I found my great-granddaughter." Again the people in the conference room listened to the one sided conversation. "Yes, there is of course a problem well two actually. The council is the primary one. Faith is a slayer."**

**There was a collective gasp as everyone was shocked that Catherine would so causally mention this fact to some unknown individual. "The bloody bastards tried to have her killed." Catherine said. "Quinton Travers is a dead man if anything happens to Faith or her friends. I just thought I should warn you. I am not taking this laying down. Yes, well they lost it Libet." Catherine sighed. "Alright I will let you deal with it but frankly they are a menace. You would think that near destruction with the first would have shown them something. I mean there is no way they could ever hope to control all the slayers now. What do you mean they never told you? Well that is hardly surprising. I should have contacted you sooner. I apologize. The Red Witch Willow Rosenberg activated all the potentials the first was killing them off and the council stood by. Yes, they did lose a building and a lot of people but their only concern was for the watchers. The left the girls high and dry. Do you really think any of them will trust the council now?"**

**Catherine hit the speaker knowing that the Scooby has deserved to hear this. **

"**Catherine Quinton Travis will be removed from the head of the Council. I had no idea things had gotten so deplorable. I will expect a full report at your earliest convince. The problem is who I can trust to replace him if the rot has gone on so long."**

**Catherine smiled. "Well Your Majesty I have just the man. While he has no experience with the supernatural, he is an honorable man and is used to dealing with the unusual. His name is Marcus Woolsey."**

**There was a pause. "Marcus is currently heading an other mission for me." **

"**I am aware of this, but there has been a Foot hold Situation and it came from Pegasus. It is clear he is not the man needed for that mission. I am heading to Atlantis with Faith for her security. Marcus is an honorable man and his organizational skills are exceptional. He can whip the council into shape. He has no tolerance for corruption."**

"**It will be as you wish. Take care out there. I am told that it is a beautiful place. I envy you."**

"**I will bring back pictures." **

"**You do that Cat. I find the idea of running away to a new world appealing. I will send the order at once. It will arrive at the SGC in about ten minutes."**

"**Thank you. Knowing Faith is safe, well I owe you Libet." **

"**No debts we decided that long ago. Besides your Faith is about 17?"**

**Catherine stuttered. "She has chosen her mate; he is a dear friend of mine. No not Daniel. Yes, He will balance her."**

**Faith blushed deeply at this. Paul looked away and down. _He could not believe Catherine said that._**

"**To bad. We could use new blood here. Be safe and Blessed be Cat. If she changes her mind I have several grandsons."**

"**We will keep it in mind. There is an other slayer you know."**

"**Hey!" Buffy said the at Catherine and Giles glare fell silent.**

"**Well frankly she is a little to wild for my family."**

**Faith smirked and Buffy looked indignant as the call ended. "Guess I am the good slayer now."**

"**I am so not wild!" She said. "Faith I am not wild! I so do not need help with dates. For the record I want a normal guy."**

"**What a crown prince will not do for your or an Archduke?" Giles teased.**

"**Huh…" Buffy said clueless.**

**Giles chuckled and noted the confusion around the table.**

"**Catherine was it wise to tell your friend about this?" Jack asked. "I mean she might not have the clearance."**

**Giles began to roar with laughter and Catherine smirked. **

**Jennifer Shepard lips quirked in a smile. She knew that voice and could not quite believe that Dr. Langford had been so casually talking to her. "General O'Neill I would say her clearance is higher then your any of ours."**

**Daniel chuckled and took pity on his best friend. "Jack that was the Queen."**

"**Queen what queen?"**

"**The Queen of England Jack the one person who can call back ambassadors on a whim and shake up the council. Queen Elizabeth II."**

**Jack's jaw almost hit the floor and the rest of the room was stunned into silence.**

"**It is really not that hard to believe she would help. After all, she was my daughter godmother. She has been a life long friend. She hates hypocrisy more then anything."**

"**So she will fire Travers?"Buffy said with glee.**

"**Oh, I think losing his job will be the least of his worries. " Catherine said. "General if you will dial Pegasus we can send the order to Woolsey now." Catherine rose and took the fax off the machine. "This new assignment is a very important one. Marcus will not feel slighted by it especially when She asks for him by name. I am certain he will take this new post with a smile on his face. Do not tell him Colonel Carter will be taking over the post again. Let him make the suggestion and all will go very smoothly."**

**Jack looked at Carter then Daniel. _That had to have just jinxed it._**


	20. Chapter 20

-1**2008/8/14**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**Part 20 Scary News From Home PG**

**Pegasus Galaxy Atlantis -**

"**Mr. Woolsey we have an incoming message from the SGC."**

**Woolsey walked over t0 the com. "Please play the message Sergeant."**

"**This is General Landry at the SGC. I am sending new orders through for several personnel. Please stand by."**

**Woolsey _waited he hoped this meant that he was getting a new military commander John Sheppard was truly starting to get on his nerves._**

**On the other side at the SGC Landry sent the order through he resisted smiling and wished he could see Woolsey's face. _He was not overly fond of the IOA agent. However, he was as Colonel Carter said a decent man. His views on his own importance however left a lot to be desired. He had to admit Catherine's solution was a very inventive one. It gave Marcus Woolsey a very valuable post and freed up the one he needed for his own people. Neatly done and it had been done in a way that Woolsey could not easily protest. _He smiled at that.**

**Woolsey took the message from the printer and froze. _This could not be happening. He was being recalled to England by the Queen herself for a special vital mission. His unique skills and record had made him the only man for the job_. _He puffed up with self-importance for a moment until he realized he would have to leave Atlantis. How could he leave this team without a leader?_**

**John Sheppard came running into the Gate room. "Hey what is going on the alarms all went off?"**

"**Indeed they did. We just got a message from the SGC." Woolsey said. _Even here, they were careful to never say Earth just on case._**

"**So what is the news? Are they still having issues with the Gould?"**

"**As to that I can not say." I do know however that a new team will be coming through." Woolsey scanned the rest of the note his eyes wide. "Oh dear this is not good at all."**

"**What?" Sheppard asked.**

"**There has been a Foot Hold situation. It appears several Wraiths made it to The Gate Room."**

"**What! How did that happen?"**

"**It is unclear Colonel but it seems the SGC is sending SG1 to offer us assistance. Colonel Carter wants to check our gate and see if perhaps someone tapped into it somehow."**

"**Someone tapped into our gate. That can not be a good thing." Sheppard said.**

"**I agree with that Colonel. We need to get Dr. McKay working on the problem at once. I am certain he will find the answers."**

**John nodded. "I go find him and tell him to come see you. Is there anything else Mr. Woolsey?"**

**Woolsey paused for a moment "There is actually something else. Assemble your team and all the team leaders for the City and meet me in the briefing room. That way I only have to go over it once."**

"**Yes sir." Sheppard said. _He had a funny feeling this could be good news. _He left and headed for Rodney's lab.**

**Teyla and Ronan were working out in the Gym when Major Lorne stuck his head in. "Sorry to interrupt you while you are working out but we are all needed in the conference room. Woolsey has an announcement."**

**The two members of SGA1 stopped their stick fighting at once. **

"**Do we have time to shower?" Teyla asked.**

"**You should have about 20 minutes. Major Sheppard is trying to track down Rodney he was not in his lab."**

**Teyla grinned at this and said, "We will be there."**

**Ronan said nothing but headed to grab a shower. _He had a feeling this was going to be a long meeting. Woolsey was always long winded._**

_**SGASGAGSGASGA**_

"**This is not working? Why is it not working?" Rodney said." I rerouted the lines here and here. Oh, of course the crystal how could I forget that? I am such an idiot."**

"**On that we can agree." John Sheppard said to his friend. **

**Rodney jerked up and slammed his head against the underside of the table. "Ouch that hurt. Is there a reason you have come to harass me John?"**

**Major Sheppard grinned at his friend, offered him, and hand up. "Sure there is. Woolsey wanted us in the conference room 10 minutes ago. But I have been looking for you. So can we go now?"**

"**Yes, I just wish he would give us more warning. I am in the middle of an important project."**

**John sighed _he hated to defend Woolsey but this time it really was not his fault. _"Rodney I don't think he is doing this on a whim for once. We just got a message from the SGC. Something bad has happened. The Wraiths have found a way to tap into the Star Gate grid."**

"**Oh not good, this is not good at all. What did they do? What could they do they did not come here did they?"**

"**No worse they ended up at the SGC a Foot Hold situation."**

"**Oh no that is not good." Rodney said looking pale. "They have not invaded E--home have they." He stuttered remembering at the last minute the proper protocols.**

"**No, they were defeated but it has them worried. Worried and clearly panicked enough to send SG1 here. They are also sending an other team I guess that what the briefing will be about." John said as he walked along side his friend.**

"**I bet it is bad if they are sending SG1. I wonder how many people they lost." Rodney said suddenly concerned. _While he was not always on the best of terms with the people at the SGC, he did not want anyone to be hurt or worse. Some of them he even thought of as friends like Sgt. Siler. _**

**They arrived at the briefing and took their seats relieved not to be the last ones coming in.**

**Woolsey actually had that honor which was highly unusual to say t he least and it had John worried.**

"**I apologize for being late. I had to review the memo from the SGC. It seems there has been a rather serious breach of security and it has come from our end. That is to say from the Pegasus Galaxy not Atlantis per say." He paused. "There was a foothold situation at the SGC a squad or more of Wraiths got through the gate. Fortunately, SG1 and an other two teams were able to repel them. All hostiles **

**were killed accept one who was allowed to escape to warn their queen."**

"**Warn the queen? Why would they let that happen?" Johan asked perplexed.**

**Woolsey brow furrowed at that statement. _He had to agree with the Colonel it was never wise to let a Wraith go. _"I do not know why. It may have been the price to restore one of the wounded that was fed upon. However, that is speculation on my part. The only thing I do know is SG1 will be coming by way of Mid Way with this new team in two days. We need quarters arranged for them and lab space. Colonel Carter will be heading the science team to investigate how this occurred and Colonel Mitchell and SG 1 are here to see that we have extra security. Two additional teams will also offer support in these endeavors."**

"**Do we know who these teams are?" Rodney asked.**

"**Dr. Catherine Langford and her Great-grand daughter Faith O'Neill, General O'Neill along with several others, let me see if I can ah yes, Dr. Rupert Giles, Dr. Willow Rosenberg, Elizabeth Summers, Daniel Osborne and Alexander Harris.**

**Dr. Timothy McGee and Dr. Donald Mallard along with special agents Anthony Dinozzo and Leroy Gibbs. Dr. Abigail Scioto it seems there is also a special note for you Colonel Sheppard and a pleasant surprise I hope."**

"**What is it?" John asked he had a bad feeling about this.**

"**Director Jennifer Sheppard of Navy NCIS will be leading her team of I almost forgot there is a Ziva David also."**

"**Oh hell no… There has to be some mistake?"**

"**I assure you there is no mistake Colonel. Now on to the final bit of news, which I am sure, will delight you all. I am being recalled home to England."**

**There was a stunned silence. **

"**I am certain this is as much a shock to you all as it is to me. However my services have been requested by her majesty and I can not turn down the opportunity."**

"**The Queen asked for you? That is a great honor. Congratulations." Rodney said _sincerely thought he wondered what job the queen would have for a man like Woolsey. His only real skills were organizational. Well he was a man of honor and that was the one reason Rodney at least sometimes listened to him._**

"**I am told it is a task that requires my organizational skills. One of the organizations she sponsors had gone astray." He frowned at this. "In any case I am not going to be in charge here anymore. I believe that Dr. Langford or Director Sheppard will be taking over."**

**John groaned. "I am so dead."**

"**Why would that happen Sheppard?" Ronan asked.**

"**Jenny is my cousin and I been ah…a little bad about writing."**

**His team chuckled at this.**

**SGSGSGSGSG**

"**Dr. Langford I just got off the line with President Hayes. It seems we were wrong the IOA is pitching a fit. "He paused. "The good news is they reached a compromise. They are making you the new head of Atlantis."**

**Catherine was stunned this she had never expected. However, it might be useful. "I will accept on the condition that Colonel Carter will be my second in command. Colonel Sheppard will remain in command of the military units but I want Colonel Carter at hand to help me make wise combat choices. I know and trust her and do not know Lt. Colonel Sheppard. SG1 will be my personal envoy and back up SGA1."**

"**I think that can be arranged." Hank said, "Jack what you think?"**

"**It could work, Carter?"**

"**Well sir I think it be a better choice. I mean I am going to have a lot of work finding out how the Wraiths tapped the Star Gates. Running the city would take time away from that mission."**

"**Then it is settled. " Catherine said. "Jennifer I want you and your team to continue to search the files. I also want you to set up a police force on Atlantis. It seems to me they are past due for that. Giles any chance of getting more slayers?"**

"**I can check into it." He said. "I think perhaps we could find hunters."**

**Catherine nodded at that. "Do it then."**

**Giles nodded much to the Scooby's surprise. **

**Faith smiled at his. "So will we be making a team then? Scooby's 1"**

"**Actually that is not a bad idea." Jack said. I think you and Buffy should each lead a team. We could also have Gibbs lead the NCIS team."**

"**Well If the Scooby's are on one team who do I lead?" Faith asked.**

"**How about Lt. Haley she knows a lot about the Star Gates and that can come in handy, Colonel Davis for combat tactics and One other a scientist or witch." O'Neill said. "We can get clearance for anyone you want."**

"**We could call in Rayne." Willow said. "She is a skilled witch with a scientific background and she is highly skilled in languages. She and Faith got along well enough and the bonus is she is a slayer. She still has a lot to learn but with Faith, there she should be all right. I think she love the challenge of Atlantis."**

"**Hey that would be great. Rayne was a friend and we never had any issues. I think I could trust her to watch my back. So, Paul could you take orders from me?"**

**All eyes fell on him. Paul Davis smiled. "Not a problem. I know you can lead. I would like to be your second however."**

"**Agreed, well then call Rayne. Willow can bring her up to speed and then we can get this show on the road." Faith said.**

**Buffy smiled. _It seemed Faith was finally getting her chance. "_I think we should contact Wesley. He will have a list of hunters we could perhaps recruit. These Wraith sound like Uber Vamps and we will need all the help we can get. No offence to the military but in this case Hunters and slayers might be the best way to deal with the problem. We should not try to negotiate that is clearly a losing plan."**

"**None taken Ms .Summers perhaps a new approach is warranted." Landry said. "I will make that suggestion to the President."**

**  
SGASGASGASGA**

"**What do we know about these people?" Teyla asked. "I do not recognize the names."**

"**Dr. Langford's Father is the one who found the Star Gate and is Daniel Jackson's mentor. I am uncertain to why Dr. Giles is coming along. He does have skills with rare languages and artifacts but with Dr. Jackson coming, he is hardly necessary. "The distaste Woolsey felt for Giles was clear.**

"**I take it you have meet Dr. Giles?" John said.**

"**Yes and I was hoping never to see him again. We went to school together a rather unpleasant fellow. He and his friends used to pull pranks on me."**

**John and the others stifled laughs. "Well maybe he has changed."**

"**Not likely, however I will not have to put up with him for long. One of the positive points for being recalled home to a new duty station is I will not have to deal with Ripper." Woolsey said.**

"**John why would your cousin be coming here to Atlantis? What skills would she bring? She is involved in politics and not a soldier." Teyla said reveling she knew a little about his family.**

"**Gibbs, and his team. They are a crack investigative unit. One of the best in the country. While this is not their usual case they will find answers. Jenny is likely along to keep me from killing Gibbs. For some strange reason she has a soft spot for him."**

"**If I may continue Colonel?" Woolsey said.**

"**Ah sure thing." Sheppard said with a sheepish grin.**

"**I believe that Ms. O'Neill is the niece of General O'Neill and for some reason she has to be off Earth. It is likely that she was under threat so the General wants her far away as possible. Dr. Rosenberg is a computer Genius as is Mr. Osborne. While he does not hold an advanced degree he is responsible for several highly classified computer programs. Some of which are used in the Apollo. Buffy Summers file is classified as are many of those groups. I can not tell you more."**

"**Why would someone so young have classified files? The Geeks I get but the others? It says here that Buffy is working on her Doctorate for Physiology. What is so classified about that?" Major Lorne asked. He flipped through the files Woolsey had given them in the beginning.**

"**I do not know. While I know, you have not often listened to my advice I will give it one more time. "Woolsey paused. "Anyone associated with Dr. Giles has the potential to be dangerous. He was and may still be involved with some dangerous work. I never learned what it was but his contacts are as high as Dr. Langford's is. Just watch yourselves."**

**Everyone looked at each other and nodded. _For once, they thought he might be right. Something was going on and they were for the moment in the dark. None of them liked that at all._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**Part 21 Why Langford? PG**

**John was highly concerned. **_**He could understand replacing Woolsey with a military commander if the SGC was concerned about the military situation. What he did not understand is why they were replacing him with Dr. Langford. She was a very intelligent woman but she was not young and to his knowledge had no experience leading an off world team. The IOA was not always the sharpest crayon in the box but this plan seemed strange. Then again they were sending SG1 and Colonel Carter back to Atlantis. He leaned back against his chair and listened to Woolsey drone on about miscellaneous issues. Why Catherine Langford and what was up with all these new teams and why the Hell was Jenny coming here? He wanted his family safe on Earth**_**.**

**SGSGSGSG**

"**Why did the IOA choose Doctor Langford?" Hank Landry asked. He sipped his second bourbon of the day with Jack O'Neill.**

"**I have no idea. My best guess is it was a comprise. I am betting that the IOA never thought that Henry would risk her. They tossed her name out and he had no alternative they would accept. Then there is the fact that Faith needs to be safe off world. I am betting he thought it was a way to kill two birds with one stone. She is qualified and frankly she is a better alternative then Woolsey or someone even more in the IOA picket like Chen."**

"**Now there is a very unpleasant thought. Well so we go with this then?"**

"**Hank we do not have a choice with this. In any case I am going along and so is Carter we will be there to make sure everything goes smoothly as possible in the transition. Maybe in a few months maybe we can have Carter taker over again." He grimaced clearly not liking that idea.**

"**I am glad you will be there sir. I am also glad SG1 will be along even if I won't have their use for a while." He sipped his drink and set it down. "Sir I have a feeling that Dr. Langford intends to hunt the Wraiths."**

"**She will encourage that move. I am willing to consider that it may well be a good plan. Faith and Buffy can easily hold their own and it may well be in our best interests to have the Wraith fear an army of slayers."**

"**Jack…we do not have that army. "Giles said something about one girl in all the world and it being a mistake to have two slayers."**

"**Yes well Hank I have a funny feeling about all that. Something tells me they are holding back something important. Remember this Rayne she is a slayer too. Something changed the playing field and we want can maybe take advantage of it."**

"**I hope that is true General. This could however still blow up in our faces." Landry said.**

"**Well these are the cards we have Hank so we have to play them." Jack said setting down his glass and rising. "I have to go gear up. We are leaving in a little while."**

**SGSGSGSGGSGS**

**Buffy and the others made lists of the things they wanted to take with them. The SF smiled politely and headed to gather their personal belonging. Faith grinned as Buffy blushed a deep red when Sgt. Siler asked what a Mr. Gordo was.**

"**It is my stuffed pig. He is on my bed at home."**

"**Oh ok we will see he is packed in a nice case for you." Siler said smiling.**

**Siler took the list and left the Scooby's to finish packing their military gear.**

"**Well we should be ready to go quick then if they are Fed Ex our gear latter."Xander said. "So how we doing this thing are we beaming there with Willow's Wicca power or using their gates to hop to this mythical city?"**

"**Xander I can not take us there because I don't know where it is. I can do it maybe once I go there but not until. It will depend on power. It is not just country hopping you know." Willow said. **_**She was glad Xander had such a deep trust in her but seriously she had her limits too.**_

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"**Director you said pack for a week this looks like a lot more then that." Abby said."**

"**Well I always wanted to travel."Tony said."I guess Atlantis is on the beach?"**

"**Not really Tony. It is a city that is surrounded by water. There are several piers from the papers I read."**

"**I wonder if they have materials to build a boat or two."Gibbs said.**

"**There is an island or land mass near by where the locals live. I am certain there are. The city itself is fully mechanized."**

"**I can hardly wait to see this place. The technology must be fantastic." McGee said.**

"**I am far more concerned about these Wraiths. They feed on humans. They could be a very big problem."Ziva said.**

"**Well that is why we are going to help them." Jennifer Sheppard said. "We will find out how this breach happened and prevent them from ever coming here. Consider this just different form of Terrorism to deal with."**

"**To bad we can not bring a few here." Tony quipped.**

"**Are you insane?"McGee said looking at him harshly.**

"**Think about it McGee. If the world knew something was going to eat them regardless of who they were or what they believed then they might try to get along. To the Wraith we are just a banquet. With the food choices of Chinese are the person and American becoming the all you can eat buffet."**

"**We do not need that kind of problem Dinnozo. Humanity has to grow up without that kind of threat over our heads. We must learn to accept each other and work together not because we have no choice but because we chose to do the right thing." Gibbs said.**

"**Maybe boss, I am just saying that humans have to see each other as the best chance we got."**

"**Well we will not solve the problem today. Let's gear up people and get ready to solve the mystery of how the Wraiths got here. Once we do that and maybe find out why the NID and CIA kept an innocent child from her family we can go home. "Jennifer Sheppard said.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**Part 22 Arrival PG**

**48 hours latter the Star Gate to Atlantis opened up and the new teams all walked through.**

"**Wow what was way cool." Abbey said. "Can we do it again?"**

**Carter grinned at this as she noted all of the new travelers had similar looks on their faces. "Maybe we can arrange a trip or so latter Abbey."**

"**Cool, now can I look at the computers? McGee and I think we can make them work faster. Oz has this new OS and if we use that with his new program we should be able to make the system work 20 percent faster. My new chip will be wicked as well given the boost Willow gave it."**

**Sam was about to ask about this enhancement when McKay came up."No you are not touching my computers. They are the fastest in the universe that humans have made. Almost as fast as the ones the Asguad and the ancients made."**

"**Not faster then mine."Oz said, He walked over and handed McKay a small handheld computer. "This is my newest design. It goes 20 times faster with the upgrades we have done to it and has 30 percent more memory. It makes the computers on the Apollo look like a model T to a Ferrari."**

**Rodney would have protested at least until he realized that the kid with Orange hair was telling the truth. "How...I want this." He said. "It looks even better then the ones in my lab."**

"**Hello Rodney." Sam said with a grin. She known these kids would shake him up.**

"**Oh ah, hi there Sam." He said clearly distracted. "So how did you make this system?"**

**Sam Carter chuckled as she went to greet Woolsey and the others.**

**Woolsey nodded to Giles who greeted him politely.**

"**Hello Marcus it is pleasant to see you again."**

"**Dr. Langford I am pleased to meet you. Is this your team?"**

**Catherine stepped forward and shook his hand. "Yes, they are. I have orders to send you back at once after Dr. Giles and I brief you to about your new post. Marcus what ever you hear or think believes me you were chosen because we both think you are the only man for the job. **

**Your time here at Atlantis makes you used to dealing with the unusual. Please walk with me."**

**Marcus had no choice but to do so. He was shocked at this news. **_**Why would Giles recommend him?**_

**20 minutes latter he was in shock**_**. However he was certain that the he was never going to see the world the same way again. For the first time since he was a young man he understood why Giles had been so wild. He had known what was coming for him when he graduated from school. He was going to face Hell itself. So it made sense he would try to break lose from his destiny.**_** Marcus walked to Giles and said. "What ever our pasts I promise you I will do all I can to reform the Council. You have my word on it. Your Slayers will not be used as expendable items and weapons."**

**Giles took his hand and said. "I know that. We were not friends in school. I am afraid I did not appreciate the man you were then. I was still a rebellious boy. I would like that to change now. I learned a lot from you even if I never admitted to it."**

"**Well, I was a bit pompous back then. I will need an ally I can trust. I believe a second chance is all any one can hope for. I was not a friend either. So let us try again." He held out his hand. **

"**Giles smiled. He pressed a key into his counter parts hand. "These are the key to my London flat. You will find a library there and my journals are in a safe under the floorboard of my room. The safe combination is 27 December 12012. I have included my impression of the council there. I suggest you not read them until you have meet the people involved yourself and then use my observations to back up **

**any impressions you have. I do not wish to influence you. However they may be useful in your work."**

"**I shall consider them CVs." Woolsey said.**

**Giles smiled at this.**

**SGASGASGASGASGASGA**

**The SGA1 team looked over the new arrivals with a cautious eye. Ronan watched the group with a warrior's eye. He went to Teal'c and greeted him fondly.**

"**How are you doing Teal'c."**

"**I am well Ronan Dax."**

**The two men moved to the side to talk about the foothold situation. Teal'c filling in the blanks for his fellow warrior in short concise words as was his way.**

**Woolsey shook Giles's hand and stepped through the gate. **_**He knew he was heading into a challenging job once more.**_

**Colonel Sheppard walked with General O'Neill and Dr. Langford giving a briefing as they walked. He noted that Colonel Samantha Carter was listening closely. **_**She clearly did not seem upset about not moving back as the commander of the base. He wondered why? Of course he knew about the relationship between Sam and the General but it had to be difficult to be coming back as number three or four in the chain of command.**_

**General O'Neill was listening and looked at Catherine who spoke up."I am the new commander here. It is not a job I sought out Colonel but it **

**is one I intend to do to the best of my ability. Unfortunately for that to happen I have to implement a few changes. These changes in no way reflect you or the crew on Atlantis."**

**John felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach."What changes Doctor."**

"**You will remain the lead team her but SG1 will be the back up team. We have also brought three new teams. The NCIS team will be setting up a formal law enforcement presence here. Their specialists will be helping Colonel Carter and Dr. McKay upgrade Atlantis systems as well as implementing new protocols. Our other new teams will be taking the war to the Wraiths. We will also be getting a few other teams. As of today it is open season on hunting and killing wraiths."**

"**Dr. Langford with all do respect that team they are just children." Colonel Sheppard said. "They will be running from the wraiths."**

"**Colonel they have not been children for a long time. Trust me the Wraiths will be the ones running form now on. Besides I can not stop them from hunting it is in their nature to be defenders."**

"**The Wraith will feed on those baby girls." John said.**

**Catherine laughed. "Oh I do hope they try. If they do they will soon learn fear. Wraiths can not feed on Slayers."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Let me just say that Slayers do not agree with Wraith digestion." She watched as Buffy and Faith lugged their bags.**

"**A little help Xander?" Buffy said,**

"**Why you got it. I mean you packed those bags Buffy I an not stupid you know."**

"**That is debatable X." Faith said as she took the fourth bag from Buffy. "What is in here?" **

"**Just a few weapons and needed stuff." Buffy said.**

**Faith rolled her eyes and slung the bag onto her back.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**PS. Not Betaed**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**Part 23 Surprises can be fun…Not PG**

**Xander followed Faith and Buffy. **

"**Hey Xander get the for will ya." Faith said "I mean Buffy and I have our hands full here."**

"**Sure thing Faith, what do I do there are no handles or anything."**

"**Hold up. The doors are sealed you need the AG to open them." Major Lorne shouted but slid to a hault as the door operating mechinism lite up as Xander passed his hand over it. The door opened and the computer spoke up.**

"**Welcome Lord Alexander. Where would you like to be transported to?"**

**Xander froze and looked back at the slayers. "OK now that is weird. " He looked at the Major and said "You have to be pulling a prank right?"**

"**That has never happened before." The Major said. He had a confused look on his face as he saw a second panel appear from the wall.**

"**Who am I to you Computer?" Xander asked, "Who do you believe my companions to be?" He had a funny feeling about all of this. Somehow he had a feeling it was a Scooby moment again.**

"**You are Alexander. The direct descendent of Lord Alexander the last Captain of this city and its final guardian. The city belongs to the line of the Ancients Slayers. The family line of the dark haired Female and her great-grandmother. The Blonde is clearly her sister as are the Red Head. The red haired male is your shield man and the elder male mate to the blonde."**

"**Ok this is strange." Giles said as he came forward. As he did the machine lite up even more. "Faith, Buffy come here a moment you to Oz, Willow."**

**As they all came close, the lights went on all around the room.**

"**This is not good." Rodney shouted." We don't have power for this."**

"**Why?" Xander asked.**

"**I am currently being run on only one ZPM. The people who came here were unable to access my backup and rechargeable units. The male fears that this will drain power."**

"**Of course it is draining power. What the hell. The city never talked back before. What backups!" Rodney shouted. He was turning red as he suddenly realized these children might be the Key to finding more Zeds Pm's. "There is no way to recharge the Zed Pm's"**

"**I never had an authorized person to speak to." Came the reply.**

**The computer buzzed a little and Xander smirked he had a funny feeling it just blew a raspberry at the Canadian scientists. "Somehow I think there is a way."**

"**I don't believe this." McKay said. I have been through all the key systems."**

**Dr. Langford's and Giles walked over with John.**

"**Is there a problem Rodney?" He asked.  
**

"**Oh no John not at all. It seems our friends here all have the AG."**

"**They have what? How is that possible?"**

**The computer answered. "The line of the Slayers has returned to the City along with their guardians. Control will now be handed over to them as per the last standing orders of the last Guardian Alexander of Atlantis. The line now runs through both the dark and light slayers. It is good that it will no longer be in one line alone. The elder is given control this city and the younger will be given the city of Lemeria. Lemeria the map to Lemeria is downloaded to your quarter's mistress."**

"**What is Lemeria?" Faith asked.**

"**The second city. It is hibernating with the Toltec and Anizasi peoples in stasis." The computer replied. "There are over 150,000 of your subjects enough to repopulate both city cores. There are an additional 20,000 seasoned warriors."**

**Faith grinned and looked at Buffy. "Looks like we can take the fight to the Wraiths now."**

"**There are two ancient battleships awaiting your call. One belongs to Atlantis and the other to Lemeria." The computer went on.**

"**Cool, so can we get these ships and people?" Buffy asked. "Also how about showing me where the ZPM's are? I don't want the lights to go out."**

"**Scared of the dark little girl?" Ronan teased.**

"**No, but I thought you might be."**

**Ronan stiffened shocked at the blonde's lack of fear.**

"**I will need proof of your bloodline. My scanner can be fooled."**

"**So how?" Buffy asked.**

"**Blood on the tray." The computer popped out a tray.**

**Buffy sighed and chuckled. "It always comes down to blood. She pulled a blade and before anyone could stop her, she sliced her hand and slapped her palm unto the surface.**

"**Welcome Lady Elizabeth."**

**Buffy rolled her eyes and said. "Dr. Langford is in charge computer got that."**

"**As you wish Lady." Came the reply.**

"**Now this is interesting. " Catherine said with a grin. "It seems slayer you are Royalty here."**

"**I think we all are Lady Langford." Buffy said. "I mean if anyone should rule this place it is you." She bowed slightly. "I am all for helping guard it but rule a city so not me. Besides you been in the line a lot longer then I have it is your right."**

"**I was not chosen however." She said.**

"**No not then, maybe because TPTB knew we would need you for Faith. Besides I am thinking if you had been the council would have made your reigns short and for once TPTB used common sense knowing we would all need you." Buffy said. **

"**We shall see." Catherine said. "City takes our bags to our rooms and please located the Zed Pms for Dr. McKay before he has a heart attack. I have need of his skills and he will be useless if he is in the infirmary because of stress."**

**The city bleeped some more and then the wall on the left side glowed and opened and much to the cringe of the Atlantis team especially SGA1 two fully charged ZedPm's appeared. "There are 4 more recharging. We are using solar protocols so it will take 3 weeks to fully recharge." The city computer said.**

**McKay swore fluently in several languages and looked at the new team. He suddenly did not mind them showing up.**

**Even as they were occupied, Ziva walled over to a window. As she did, the window opened at her thought that it might be cooler with a breeze.**

**She touched the glass and it disappeared. Lighting up the area.**

"**Colonel Agent David has the gene." Lorne said he was incredulous at this.**

**Buffy and Faith just looked at Ziva, crossed their arms, and smirked.**

"**Told ya so." They said together.**

**TBC….**

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews. I am glad people are enjoying this little work.**

**Lisa**


	24. Chapter 24

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**PS. Not Betaed**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

********

Part 24 Considering the Future PG

Several hours latter, they all gathered in the briefing room on Atlantis. Everyone's spirits were high. However, Faith knew that this was going way to well. She looked over at Buffy who nodded there was no way they were going to catch such an easy break. _Nope it would never happen as TPTB never ever made their lives that simple. While it was true, they had found several more power sources it was also true that they would need to take at least one fully charged module when they went to Lemeria. If Willow and Oz speculations were correct then they would need it. Somehow, Faith was certain that her city would need the power. The Stasis pods had to take a lot of power and so did the shields. The good news was that the city was not far away. The bad news was t hat they could not get a lock on the DHD. _

Ziva David was still in shock. _She could not believe she had some ancient gene. There was no way she could be a slayer. She sat next to her team unusually quiet. The implications of her new power were staggering. It meant she would have to rain even harder because she could hurt someone_.

Tony reached over and squeezed her hand offering comfort to her.

Jennifer Sheppard watched the interplay with a frown. She _knew Tony was still realing from his aborted undercover mission. He did not need to fall into a relationship with Ziva. Despite what many thought, the match would be a disaster. Ziva had demons in her past that Tony would never be able to understand. She had done things he would never be able to accept. He might think he could but Jenny knew he was too much a boy scout to let it slide. He was a good man and a good friend to Ziva but that was all he could be. Her concern was for her friend who had become like a little sister to her over the years. _

Gibbs saw Jenny frown and he to have his concerns. He noted the dark look that appeared in Daniel Jackson's face. _It was clear he had an interest in Ziva and this could easily become a complication. He knew Ziva was an enigma to Tony and that the younger agent might well seek to pursue a relationship. However, he was not so certain that was a wise move. Like Jenny, he knew Ziva had a very dark past._

Abbey was still gushing over the entire tech they had at their disposal. She could not believe she was going to get her own lab here. She looked at McGee who was working on his laptop. It was clear he was just as excited as he added the new OS that OZ had designed.

Willow smiled as she held Oz's hand under the table. _She loved that these people recognized Oz. He was such a brilliant mind. She loved all of her mate but it was rare people saw him as more then the Dark Moon's bandleader. She was content to just wait and see what was going on. She was not about to hope that for once things would be easy. Like the other Scooby's she knew that was usually when the other shoe dropped._

"So when is Dautalus due in?" General O'Neill asked Lt.Colonel John Sheppard.

"In two days if they are running on time. They are supposed to be checking in on Teyla's people who were harvesting some rare plants on PX 0982. Those plants make some natural antibiotics and other medicines essential to the survival of their people. The world does not have a star gate and they took a puddle jumper with Lt. Casters. However we received a call saying they found a lot more then they expected and needed more cargo room. It was only a little off the flight plan so the Dautalus swung over to pick them up."

"So we can not check on Lemeria until that ship returns?" Dr. Langford asked.

"Well we could take a few puddle jumpers. I just think it may be wiser to take the Dautalus. I mean we do not know what we will be running into." John said.

Dr. Langford seemed to consider this. "It is probable that the city is well shielded. We can wait."

Faith shifted uneasy and spoke up. "Nana I think we have to go now. I cannot explain why I think this. It is just well I had this dream last night and at first, it did not make any sense at all. Now maybe it does. We have to go. The Wraith are about to find the city. If they do then the people there will be just frozen dinners for them. Please let me go check it out in the morning."

Rodney spoke up. "The city has remained hidden for years. It should be safe."

"Maybe not. What if their coming her has triggered a larger power drain? "Colonel Carter said. "If Atlantis contacted Lemeria and began to wake the city the drain on power might be substantial. If their ZPM was as drained as this one there could be a major problem."

"Well if we go we need to take a Zed PM with us. We could take the fully charged one but it would leave Atlantis with only a partially charged one and those that are charging. Are you certain you want to risk that Colonel?"

"I do not think we have a chioce Rodney." Carter said she noted Ziva was also shifting uneasily as if she too had the nightmares. "We could go ahead with the Puddle Jumpers and send the Dautalus along after us."

Giles cleaned his glasses and said. "We should consider this mission. It would not be wise to allow a city like this to fall to those Wraiths."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"My Queen we have news. We believe we have found the location of Atlantis." The drone said.

"We will go there at once my fledglings must feed."

"As you command." The Drone said as he left his queen.

The queen rose as her drone left. She walked to the window. _Once Atlantis is ours and the Tauri are captured we can go to their homeworld. Billons to feed on. It will be a glorious feast. _She smiled at this thought_. We will be strong enough to control all the other hives. They will bow to me or be our second course._

SGASGASGASGASGA

"Look I don't want to put a damper on this." John said. "But there is no way I am leading children into battle."

Ronan spoke up next. "I agree with Sheppard children should not be in a war."

Faith glared at the two men and Buffy rose up from her chair. "The decision is not yours gentlemen." Her voice was honey sweet but the other Scooby's winced.

Xander looked down and smirked.

"How about you and your team take on me, Faith, Xander, Ziva and Oz you can even have Teal'c to even the numbers a little. What do you say Faith you up for a party?"

The dark haired slayer grinned, "Only if the boys want to play."

"Hey what about me!" Willow said indignant at being left out.

"Well Willow if you played it would be too easy." Faith said.

"Ok that is true. Why not let Giles play."

"Well if we did that then we have to let my Uncle even their side and frankly I don't want to beat him to a pulp just yet." Faith said. Besides I am hoping Giles will make lots of bets for us."

"Well I am not really a fighter."Rodney said. "Take Major Lorne he more skilled in hand to hand."

"Well you do have that cast on your foot. I suppose it not be fair to make you play." Buffy said. The team all looked and noticed for the first time Rodney had a cast on his left foot.

"Well I did break the foot. I am hoping that cast comes off soon."

His team all rolled their eyes.

"If we win you have to stay here and not take on the Wraiths." John said.

"Sure thing flyboy."Buffy said. "But if we win you shut up and follow orders."

John Sheppard smirked and jumped on in. "Sure thing missy. I even tuck you and the little lady there into bed and bring you your stuffed animals."

Buffy jumped up and Catherine broke in. "Rememeber you need him."

Buffy glared and said. "I know but that does not mean I won't make him eat those words. Where is your Gym area? So you up for this or are you all talk and no action. I noticed that most military men are all show and no go."

Xander pipped in. "Yep like Captain Cardboard."

Buffy glared and he shrank back.

"General you can not be thinking of allowing this?"Teyla said."I have no wish to fight children."

Jack smirked. He liked John Sheppard and had chosen him personally for this mission but the man needed to be taken down a notch and his niece and her friends were just the people to do it. "You can always sit out the fight Teyla we can not force you to back your team. However the fact is we have a mission to run and I think Colenel Sheppard needs to understand he will be going through the gate with professionals. While The my niece and her friends are not military they have a unique set of qualifications he seems determined to ignore. It is there for in all our best intrest to let them prove themselves. Oh and Faith so not happening."

****

**TBC….**

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews. I am glad people are enjoying this little work.**

**Lisa**


	25. Chapter 25

-1**20 August 2008**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer , Star Gate SG 1, Navy NCIS or any other show. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for all the series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended**

**Part 25 Keep it Friendly Folks PG-13 to R**

**The teams looked at each other. Across the room. Faith looked at Rayne who was casually stretching. The Wiccan / Slayer were clearly itching for a fight. Lt. Hailey spun a staff around clearly testing it for balance. Faith watched as John Sheppard pulled off his outer shirt. _He had pulled off his boots. Faith smirked at this. Therefore, he was afraid to kick them with his size nines. Oh well that was good she could go with bare feet. It meant they could feel the mats better_. She pulled off her boots and called to Buffy. "Hey B loose the designer foot ware. No need to trash them on this spar."**

**Buffy sighed and pulled off her own shoes. She looked at her team. Xander and Oz were loosening up. She grinned as Xander and Oz picked up a pair of fighting sticks. Oz tossed them up and down for a moment before he began to twirl them around.**

**John Sheppard watched this with amusement. Teyla picked up a pair of sticks and tossed them to Ronan. John grabbed a staff and noted Lorne was following suit. Teal'c also favored this type of weapon. Mitchell merely shook his arms loose. **

**Ziva on the other hand decided she did not need a weapon. _She was one. The hard part would be not hurting anyone. She noted that a Marine named Caster had joined SGA1 to even the numbers up._**

**Giles sighed and _wondered why the military always had to get their egos bruised to listen?_**

**Jennifer Sheppard spoke to the group. "Here are the deal people. You will all draw lots to see who your opponent will be in the beginning. After the battle begins, well it is up to you. The last one in the circle wins. Every minute an other pair will go in." She pointed to a large circle that they had drawn on the gym floor. Step out, are knocked or are pinned and you are out. You will all be in eventually. So good luck." Under her breath, she said. _Jethro King of the ring is that the best you could come up with. "_Remember we are all on the same side so no breaking bones and no killing. Keep it friendly folks."**

"**Hey I don't do that no more." Faith said. "I got a pardon remember. Besides they have a sarcophagus right?"**

"**We do but let's not use it." Catherine said. "No one dies."**

**Faith smirked. "No promises Nana."**

**Sheppard's smirk faded as he noted no one was laughing at what he assumed was a joke. "So who is on which team?"**

"**Buffy, Xander and Oz on Scooby 1, Faith, Davis, Hailey, and Rayne and on Scooby 2 Giles you want in?"**

**Buffy was about to protest when Giles said. "I am in. Wesley just came through as did Connor and Tarrin, Ziva care to join us?"**

**Ziva sighed and said. "I am in."**

**The Scooby gang looked up and smiled as several Fang Gang and a Slayer called Tarrin from Cleveland joined them. On her heels a was a hunter called Peter Caine and the last person Buffy wanted to see Dawn.**

"**Hey that makes more then one team." Sheppard protested. He looked the new arrivals over and was a little concerned. "Who is that guy? We need to make sure numbers are even."**

"**My name is Caine." Was all Peter said? "I am here to help the slayers. Buffy Father says to be careful. He is most concerned with this and is willing to come if there is need."**

**Buffy nodded and said. "We will keep it in mind." She bowed to Peter. "Dawn you are not supposed to be here."**

**Cain returned the bow with a smile. "I am sorry she followed us here. She said if we did not bring her she would come on her own."**

**Buffy glared and said. "Dawn we will talk about this latter."**

"**Sheppard we have enough." Cameron said. There is SG1 Teal'c, Daniel, Vayla, Carter and me. SGA1 You, Ronan, Teyla, SGA2 and SGA3 Lorne, Ford, Castor, Jones and if Agent Gibbs is in we are at even numbers."**

"**All right then." Sheppard said clearly not liking this.**

"**It was your idea Sheppard." Jack said with a dark look. "We do not have all day."**

**Sheppard stiffened a _bit taken aback by the fact that General O'Neill seemed not the least bit worried about his niece._**

**The groups all entered the ring and began to size each other up.**

**Caster and Jones were both bulky Marines and they moved closer to Ford.**

**Lorne watched the new arrivals. _While Cain appeared older, he was still only in his mind to late twenties and there was something about him that screamed danger. The new girl that had come in with him was young if he had to guess maybe Faith's age but she was clearly more then ready to fight. She stood next to Caine as if they were a matched set. Somehow, Lorne knew they were_. Gibbs moved close to the Marines and rolled his shoulders. _He was under no illusions he had seen Faith and Buffy fight. This was not going to be simple or painless. He was just glad Tony and McGee were sitting this one out. _**

"**Hey boss I want in." Tony said. **

_**So much for that hope**_**. Gibbs thought.**

**Tony came in and stood behind his boss. "I will watch your back."**

"**That is uneven numbers." Sheppard said.**

"**No worries." Faith said. "We can handle it."**

"**Your funeral." Sheppard quipped not knowing how that remark would sting some of the others.**

"**Been there done that several times and frankly we don't have time for it today." Buffy said.**

"**I am going to have agreed with Buffy on that one. Today is not a good day for a funeral." Daniel said with sour look on his face.**

"**Oh ah sorry Jackson." Sheppard said. "So Faith care to dance?" He was attempting to change the mood and go on the attack.**

"**I don't know colonel I usually like to make the first move and pick my own partners." Faith said taking a quick look at Paul.**

**Colonel Paul Davis stiffened at the flirting tone in Sheppard's voice. _The man was so not moving in on Faith_. He entered the ring. The n motioned for Sheppard to join him. "Faith is a little young for you Colonel." _He ignored the fact that he was easily twice her age. He also ignored the fact that he did not technically have the right to claim her. However, he was so not letting Sheppard have a chance. Faith's look gave him hope. _"Come on you should fight me at least you might stand a small chance."**

"**Is that so? What would a desk jockey like you know about fighting?" Sheppard quipped as he entered the ring.**

"**Not much compared to Faith and the others but more then enough to kick your ass." Paul shot back.**

**Castor looked over at Xander who stood loosely. He figured the kid be easy so he said. "Some on boy let's get this over with so I can go watch the Simpson tapes the General brought."**

**Xander glared at him and entered the ring. "Sure thing. I missed a few episodes myself. Long patrols on my TV show nights and a broken Tivo just suck sometimes." Inwardly Xander was pissed. _Pissed that this Marine thought he be an easy take down. Now he was in for it. Xander called upon the memories of the soldier and the power of the Hyena something he rarely did. He would show this fool he was not an easy kill. He might have trouble against vamps and demons and hell gods but no smart mouthed jirine was taking him down. He had saved the world and he would not back down._**

**Rayne entered the ring with Tarrin at her side. The two of them were old partners and were more then willing to take on all comers. They motioned to Jones and Ford. "Care to come and test us?" Each wanted to prove to Faith that they were worthy of covering her back.**

**Ford and Jones looked at each other and followed them in.**

**Buffy and Faith looked at each other. Faith nodded and Buffy looked at Teal'c and Ronan. "I hear that the Jaffa are skilled warriors. I would like to test that theory. And Ronan you insulted Faith so she wants to have a few words with you about that."**

"**Sure thing. But I will not take it easy on you just because you are girls."**

"**Oh you are so going down for that." Faith said. "I hope your ego can take the whipping."**

**Caine entered the ring and motioned to Gibbs and Dinnozo. "Come on let's see how well NCIS training matches against mine."**

"**So who trained you?" Tony asked.**

"**The San Francisco PD and my father."**

"**Well this should be fun." Tony quipped. "So what your old man teach you boxing? My old man loved that sport."**

"**I would not count on that to much if I was you." Dawn said Joining Peter. She ignored her sister's dark look. _She was so not staying with Kennedy anymore the girl was plain crazy. Moreover, Andrew well he supported her need to be with her sister. He was a great friend. He promised to hold the fort down for them. Therefore, she followed her friends here. It had not been very hard. A boxer this should be easy for once._**

**Hailey and Mitchell squared off. "Come on Lt. Let me see what you have learned." Cameron said with a smirk.**

**Hailey glared at the leader of SG1. _She really did not like him at all. He never deserved SG1 and his taking on the lead meant she had not been able to join the _elite team. _Then he had let Vayla in and forced her to a science team. She was definitely going _to enjoy _kicking his ass_. _To her mind, he was an arrogant bastard. Not worthy of taking over SG1 _"I learned enough to kick your ass Sir."**

**Daniel and Wesley paired off. _This caused Jack to smirk. The battle of the Geeks he thought. However, his money was on Daniel as he comes a long, long way._**

"**Well handsome it looks like it is you and me." Vayla said with a smile to Giles.**

**Oz stepped up and faced Major Lorne. "Shall we." Was all he said?**

**Lorne shrugged and faced off against the red headed boy.**

**Carter stepped up and motioned to Connor. The young man smiled coldly and entered the ring.**

**Teyla and Ziva were the last to enter. Ziva spun her sticks with practiced ease and quickly fended off an attack by Teyla.**

"**Very good. I see you have some practice with sticks." Teyla said.**

**Ziva smirked and said, "I have practiced since I was five years old."**

**Teyla grinned _this would be fun at last someone who might be a challenge_.**

**Giles was not fooled by Vala's apparent size and flirting manner. _He had spent too many years with Buffy. He also knew that like Carter something was off with this female. He knew she was likely very dangerous. He would be on guard and not let his side down. He was not going to be fooled by her manner his instincts roared danger and to that end, he let Ripper come out to play._ He tossed his jacket and tie aside along with his glasses.**

**Carter eyed the boy in front of her. She knew deep down he was dangerous_. Some instinct warned her that this young man had seen far too much in his years. He had the same icy cold look Baal often wore and that was enough to make her stand alert._**

**Jack O'Neill watched the faces off with some amusement. It had been a while since his teams had a work out. He knew that the slayers were going to win but it was still great practice for the SG1 and the SGA teams. Jennifer Sheppard and Dr. Langford came to his side and they all took seats to watch.**

"**We should have popcorn." O'Neill quipped as he watched money being exchanged by various Marines, civilians and Air force personnel. **

"**I could use Bourbon myself. I hate to see Gibbs get hurt."**

"**Well it was his idea to fight." Catherine said. "I think it is important. The teams have to learn to trust each other. It is human nature to try to prove who is top dog. Unfortunately, your military teams are not it anymore. On the positive side once they all beat each other up they will be friends I am sure."**

**Jack chucked at this _and knew the good doctor was not as amused as she tried to appear to be. She was not casual about Faith fighting anymore then he was._**

**Mitchell attacked Hailey and found she had indeed learned a lot and she was a lot stronger then she had been. He went flying and landed hard on his back. **

"**Damn you have learned something." He said rolling to his feet. He shook it off and was glad he was inside the ring still.**

**Xander elbowed Caster and took a punch to the gut. It winded him as Caster foot kicked him in the ribs. Xander was glad they were all barefoot or he be hurting bad. He rolled with the blow and spun around taking the Marine by surprise and sweeping his legs out from under him. He struck with his elbow to the solar plexus.**

**Caster cursed and caught Xander by the head and tried to roll and pin him. A mistake as Xander called on the Hyena's power. He easily lifted the 200-pound Marine up and tossed him away.**

**Lorne locked arms with Oz hoping to push the boy out of the ring. Oz however was a lot stronger then he appeared to be. He swung up breaking the hold and with a doubled fist knocked Lorne back. The Major to his credit shook it off. He moved to take Oz down diving for his legs.**

**Oz easily leapt over him using the Majors own back as a springboard and his foot connected with Jones sending the man into Rayne's grasp. Rayne easily tossed him down and tried to pin him. Meanwhile Oz was back against Lorne who was now watching him with grudging respect.**

**Tony Dinnozo looked at the hot girl he was faced with fighting. _This was not fair. Because she was just a kid. He did not want to fight a kid._**

**Gibbs was not fooled he could tell that the two people they faced were fighters. _The girl was putting on the I am sweet and innocent act and she was not as good at it as her sister Buffy. That meant she was likely very dangerous. _"Tony doesn't let your guard down. Remember what you thought of Kate and Ziva at first."**

**This sobered the younger agent who suddenly became all business.**

**Teal'c watched Buffy move around. _He knew many Jaffa women were fine warriors and he knew form personal experience that Colonel Carter and Lt. Hailey were skilled Tauri. Therefore, he had no doubts that this blonde woman in front of him could indeed be a formidable opponent. He noted that all of the others seemed to defer to her. This indicated she was a leader. She and Faith were clearly in the top of the chain of command and that meant they were highly skilled. He looked over and wondered if Ronan knew what he had done by taunting the dark haired slayer?_**

"**Come on kid I got things to do." Ronan said.**

**Faith glared and decided to hell with stubble actions. _She never was into the let us pretend to be weak and innocent thing like Buffy. Hell she not been either since she was a kid. _Faith suddenly charged Ronan catching him off guard with a solid kick to his gut driving him back.**

**Teyla swung low with her stick trying to take out Ziva's legs. However, this was an expected move and Ziva jumped back and kicked down with her opposite leg driving the stick down and connecting with her own sending Teyla falling to the mat. She stepped back to give her a chance to regain her feet.**

**Daniel and Wesley looked each other over. "So what is your job?" Daniel asked as he circled the dark watcher. **

"**I am usually more of a research fellow. While a good fight is interesting I am much more into researching ancient languages and prophecies."**

**Daniel's face bighted at this. "Oh what languages do you speak."**

"**Human, god or demon?" Wesley asked. **

**Daniel paled and without thought struck out. The _idea of anyone speaking demon just freaked him out._**

**Wesley stumbled back at the sudden unexpected attack.**

**Mitchell knocked Hailey down and jumped on her to pin her. He had her. He was gasping for breathe as he was becoming winded. _Hailey was right she had learned a lot. "_Yield Lt. Hailey." He said_._**

**Castor grabbed Xander and tried to choke him. Much to his surprise the slender youth dropped to his right sending them both crashing to the floor. His arms jarred lose and he was suddenly pinned. He pushed off tossing the kid off. He staggered to his feet and saw the kid was almost out. A well-placed kick would end this. **

_**Xander waited he have to time this perfectly**_**. Caster came at him and jumped to kick him. ****_Xander stood there pretending to gather his breath. He caught the sergeant's leg and spun around tossing him out of the ring._**

**Oz slowly stalked the major. He looked around to check on his pack mates_. They were all ok so he could deal with this alpha pack leader_. He waited and watched like a wolf on the prowl. Lorne charged him hoping to tackle him and take him out even if it meant going out of the ring too.**

**Oz sidestepped and grabbed the major with both arms head locking him. He would knock the man out. Lorne however was not going down without a fight. He stuck back with his elbow lifting Oz off the ground with the power of his blows. Oz ignored the pain as a rib cracked. He growled and suddenly fell backwards taking the Major with him and landing on his chest. His fist connected with the Major's face.**

**Gibbs caught Peter Caine and sent him crashing to the ground. Peter smiled at this. _Good the man had some skills._**

**Connor caught Colonel Carter and threw her down. _Unlike most, he never really cared if his challenger was male or female he knew all could be deadly_. He just wanted to end this fight quick.**

**Xander moved to help Dawn_. Not that she needed it. However, he had seen Buffy hand motion and he did not want his next match to be with her because he did not help Dawn._**

**Dawn foot connected with Tony's face and he went down hard. He barely rolled out to the way of her foot that came crashing down where his face had been.**

"**Hey easy I like this face."**

"**Well it was your idea to fight. What ya think we were going to play flag football?"**

**Tony grabbed a baton and swung it at Dawn.**

**Dawn dived and rolled grabbing a pair of fighting sticks. She swirled one around and tossed the second down. "No point in not being fair here."**

**Giles grunted as he hit the floor. He rolled out of the way of the staff that came crashing down. _Someone had certainly taught this woman how to fight_. He blocked a blow that would have crushed his skull and swung up catching Vayla off guard and forcing her down. **

**Vayla winced at the pain and sent a sharp look at him. "Not bad."**

"**Giles watch yourself." Buffy warned. **

"**I shall." He said, "Be careful." He was touched his slayer cared but he did not want her getting careless.**

**Teal'c took advantage of the momentary distraction and knocked Buffy down. He would have taken her out if not for Giles warning. Buffy struck back her staff connecting with his and she swept his legs out from under him. Then before he could respond, she pulled him to his feet and threw him over her head and out of the ring.**

**There were gasps of shock from the on lookers. Teal'c had rarely been beat and this small woman tossed him like a sack of grain.**

**Ronan grabbed Faith and tried to strangle her. She pushed off and over his head breaking the hold. She then kicked him in the back. He stumbled forward into Ford. The two men grabbed each other and glared back at their opponents who clearly had tossed them into each other.**

**Sheppard was now regretting his remark about Davis being a desk jockey_. The man had a mean left hook. _He rubbed his jaw and circled looking for an opening. Paul was growing bored. _Therefore, he would end this soon and hopefully take the Colonel's ego down a notch or two._**

**Connor rolled to the side. _He could not win this fight. This Carter was too good. However, he could take her out of the fight. Therefore, he caught her and fell back taking them both out of the ring and the fight_. The move caught Carter off guard because this kid never struck her as the self-sacrificing type.**

**Major Lorne struck out at Oz with a stick. Unfortunately, he did not realize it was broken and it ripped through Oz's thigh. The young werewolf howled in pain. In addition, struck out without thought his claws coming out and ripping the major's arm up. Both men staggered back.**

**Willow screamed and jumped up. Catherine however caught her before she could react. **

"**Let him do this. He has to know he can master his inner wolf."**

**Willow nodded but glared at the major who looked horrified that he had done that to an other human. That distraction would cost him as Oz tackled him and they both fell out of the ring.  
**

**Dawn dove and caught Tony's leg she kicked up and he stumbled out of the ring she jumped up to rejoin the fight when Jenny called over. "Dawn you stepped out."**

**She looked down, sighed, and joined the others who were now out. Teal'c, Oz, Lorne, Caster, Carter and Connor. Willow ran to Oz and quickly pulled out the wooden staff.**

**Sheppard jumped back and found he was standing next to Ronan and Teyla, Mitchell. Daniel staggered up as well. Gibbs was locked into a fight with Caine. Ford moved closer gasping for breath.**

**Jones was no fool he knew when he was outmatched. He was not going to win this fight. _He rolled and jumped but he was getting the shit kicked out of him by a little girl. Maybe he would have to do something different. He broke ranks and ran jumping on Tarrin's back slugging her hard in the back of the neck_. Rayne saw this and came running to help. This was what Jones wanted he jumped out of the way, grabbed Rayne, and threw her weight and his own against the other slayer. They all went falling out of the ring into a pile.**

**Sheppard ducked and gave a right upper cut hitting Paul in the face. Paul cursed and stumbled back. He glared at the Major.**

"**Looks like you are not so pretty now. I wonder if she will still want you." He mocked.**

**Suddenly something hit the back of his legs and Sheppard went down hard. Faith looked down at him. "I hope that answers your question." She said as her fist hit him in the same spot that he hit Paul.**

**Ronan grabbed Faith by the hair and dragged her off tossing her. "Hey girly I thought you were mine."**

**Faith glared and decided she had enough of this arrogant SOB. She flipped toward him kicking him back. Then she grabbed him and took him down over him shoulder. **

**Gibbs was thrown back He connected with Xander and sent the youth back and out of the fight. It had not been planed but he would take it. The sides had to be more even. **

**He looked around to see who was still in it. Buffy, Faith, Ziva, Giles, Hailey, Wesley, Davis, and Caine for the other side. They had Sheppard, Mitchell, and Daniel, Ronan, Vayla, Teyla, and Himself. This could not be good at all.**

**They all backed away gathering their breath. "So who is next?" Buffy said.**

**Surprisingly Vayla came forward and motioned to Wesley. I take the Jr. Watcher there."**

**Daniel and Giles then faced off. Daniel tackling the older man hoping for a quick end. Ripper however had truly come out to play now and Daniel Jackson would learn that while Giles might be ten or more years older he was still very fit. He caught the man and rolled pinning him to the ground.**

**Davis tackled Sheppard He was done playing. _All he wanted now was a hot shower and a chance to make sure those wounds Faith had were treated. _John Sheppard suddenly found himself fighting to stay on the ring. The attack was ruthless and calculated. He kept being hit no matter what he did or where he went. Teyla saw this and came running to his aid. She jumped in and hit Paul sending him back. Of course, Ziva was having none of this as she tackled Sheppard. Hailey and Mitchell squared off again. Cameron suddenly realized that this fight was personal for Hailey so he would have to be more careful he charged her. Only to find she learned something from his side. Sometimes it was worth losing to take out the enemy. She caught him and they both rolled narrowly missing being taken UDS out of the fight. Wesley ducked and dodged but Vayla was clearly skilled and he fell back he stumbled and was caught by her stick and easily tossed out to the ring. **

**Daniel Cursed and flipped Giles off him. The older man was very _good. Like his teammates, he knew when he was out matched. _He charged, at the last minute dove, and rolled into the elder knocking him out of the ring. His own momentum forced him out as well but he was too tired to care.**

Cain and Gibbs crashed together neither man yielding an inch. Caine tried to break the hold guessing now what Gibbs would do. It would come down to the last man standing the others were just taking out their competition. Hailey swore, as she could not break Cameron's grip. _Ok so we both go down_. She thought. She spun around taking them both out. Caine cursed as he was caught off guard and pushed into Ziva. Ziva grabbed Teyla and they all fell out.

**Gibbs saw an opening and attacked the blonde slayer. It was not going to be an easy match but he had the best chance next to Sheppard and Ronan. However, well-placed blows soon were backing him up. Vayla tackled Buffy taking her to the ground much to everyone's surprise.**

**Caine and Ford faced off for the first time. Ford knew Caine was very good so he was wary. He was not going to make the mistake of attacking.**

**Ronan went after Davis hoping to take the man out but this made Faith angry and she went after Sheppard. She wanted this pig gone almost as much as she wanted Ronan to go down. They both looked her over like a piece of meat and she was not ever letting anyone treat her like that again.**

**Davis took a blow to his mid section and stumbled. Ronan went in for the kill and caught him hitting him hard. He went down and out. Ronan then casually kicked him off him mat.**

**Buffy caught Vayla and tossed her into Gibbs and Vayla fell back she managed to roll at the last minute and force Gibbs to into the ring. He never stepped out.**

**  
Caine and Ford fought hard and Gibbs joined Ford knowing that they if they worked together they might just beat Caine. Caine however knew it had to come down to the slayers so without much thought he drove the others back with a series of punches and kicks then let them grab him and pull him out.**

**It was now down to Buffy, Faith, John Sheppard, and Ronan Dax.**

**The four squared off. "So still think we can not fight?" Buffy quipped.**

"**You are girls and they don't belong in a fight." Ronan said stubbornly.**

"**I am sure Teyla agrees with that one." Faith shot back.**

"**Teyla is the exception and she is a woman not a child." Sheppard said.**

"**So he thinks we are kids. I so wish." Faith said rather sadly. "I ain't been a kid in years Colonel. I was not a kid even before I was chosen. At least now I get to fight back."**

**Catherine winced at this. Jennifer Sheppard noted her cousin was bleeding and limping. **

"**We have to end this before someone gets seriously hurt. Look at Oz."**

"**They have to work it out." Gibbs said as he limped over. "I think they will do."**

**Jack smirked and said. "Besides we have a sarcophagus no need to worry about this."**

**Oz bit his lip as Willow attended to his leg. "Oh baby I am so sorry I don't mean to hurt you."**

**John Sheppard attacked Buffy intent on proving the blonde-haired girl was not a match for a trained soldier. He hit the ground hard. Grunting he tried to get up but was pinned. He saw her smirk and could not believe a 100 pound woman knocked him on his ass. He kicked loose and stood up quickly. He stumbled so Ronan was at his back. Both men had the eerie feeling that they were being stalked by predators.**

"**Looks like your boy friend could not hack it." Sheppard mocked.**

"**He is more man then you. I could tell." Faith quipped back.**

"**Ouch, that was mean." Daniel whispered to Ziva. Ziva smirked as she bandaged his hand.**

**John and Ronan suddenly burst out and attacked the slayers. Buffy had been expecting it and caught John with one hand. She hit him hard knocking him out. Then with one hand lifted him with ease and casually tossed him off the mat. She then looked over to see Ronan and Faith going at it hard. Ronan tossed her at Buffy who caught her with ease. Faith spun around and landed easily next to her sister slayer. **

"**So Faith how do you want this. Should I stay in and take him or do you want the mat to yourself?" Buffy asked. "I am good with either option. This is your call."**

**Faith looked at Buffy and at her Nana and said in a firm voice. "B this one I have to do myself. If you do not mind?"**

**Buffy nodded and said "Sure thing." She then stepped out of the ring. "Just try not to kill him."**

**Faith nodded and said "No promises."**

**John Sheppard groaned as he came to. He groaned again as he tried to shift to watch the last two fighters face off.**

"**Last chance girly to quit." Ronan said. He grabbed up a staff and began to spin it.**

**Buffy tossed Faith one of her own.**

"**Not happening, so are we going to fight or waltz?" Faith said. **

**In moments, the two went at it. Any semblance of civilization was now gone from both fighters it was now down and dirty. Neither held back and they exchanged blows that made everyone wince in sympathy. Their bodies would soon be a mass of bruises. Faith missed a block and Ronan's staff hit her in the left arm. There was an audible crack. She cried out and staggered back. He glared at her and began his attack again determined to win so these children would not be allowed to fight.**

**Faith was not backing down. She swung the staff hard catching Ronan in the ribs and he growled in pain. They squared off again now moving slower each looking for a weakness. Faith noted he was close to the edge of the mat. He was merely walking around it. His feet carefully placed. She had an idea and she came in on an attack he prepared to block her moves but was not prepared for what she did. She leapt up and hooked her staff around his neck and fell back flipping as she did her feet landing inside the circle but flipping him overhead and out.**

**She fell onto her good hand and spun around falling forward with some difficulty but was still in the ring. It was over and she had won. The movement had taken every bit of skill she had and every bit of slayer flexibility. Faith fell forward onto her knees gasping for breath. Ronan hit he floor and lost his breath to stun to move. He had been beaten. Faith rolled onto her back gasping for breath as the pain suddenly hit her.**

**Teal'c came over and pulled Ronan to his feet. His look said he fully understood how hard it was to be beat by so small a package. They looked over and watched as Buffy pulled Faith to her feet.**

**The two slayers faced them and John Sheppard and Buffy said. "Now you will work with us Colonel. We played your games. Willow a hand here when you can. Faith arm is broken."**

"**I will be right there." The red witch said as she finished healing Oz.**

**Carter moved over to help Ronan who clearly had broken ribs. She had a hand device and was healing the wounded along with Vayla.**

"**See no harm done and no one was killed." Jack said. This got him a dark look from the others. He smirked very proud Faith was the last one standing. "Well done kid." He said to his niece.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thursday, August 21, 2008**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer , Star Gate SG 1, Navy NCIS or any other show. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for all the series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended**

**Part 26 Not Everything heals PG**

"**Are you ok Kid?" Jack asked.**

**There was a stunned awe as everyone looked at Faith. She smiled at Jack and said.**

"**It was a piece of cake. I am Five by Five. B thanks for trusting me to win."**

**Buffy grinned and said, "There was never a doubt in my mind that you would win Faith. I just was not sure you wanted to get all grungy."**

**Faith chuckled at this. A pained look crossed her face.**

"**Hey Will we need you here Faith's arm is broken I think."**

**Ronan groaned, as Carson looked him over. "Well lad it looks like you have several cracked ribs. I am thinking none of you will be fit for a mission in the morning."**

**Catherine walked over and said. "They will be. We brought a spare sarcophagus for you. Therefore, who wants to go first? Daniel you look like you could use it."**

"**Ah no I am fine." The blonde archeologist said. "I am just banged up a bit."**

**Xander hobbled over and said, "Well I am game. I for one want to be in peak fitness. Well as good as, I can be with this one eye. Unless the Marines want to go first?"**

**They all glared at the youth.**

"**Go ahead kid I am ok." Caster said not wanting to admit how much he would love to climb into the thing and be patched up.**

**Xander shrugged and walked on over. "So it heals the body?" He looked at Colonel Carter for an explanation.**

"**Yes it does. However, it is unwise to over use it. However, you have a cracked wrist and a broken rib or two so I would say it are wise to heal you up. Just do not plan to use it on every scrape. It can cause problems with prolonged use. Ok put the jelly on your left eye. It will protect the socket. "Carter watched as Xander did as he was told. "OK One moment let me just make a quick adjustment."**

"**I get that." Xander said as he climbed in groaning as he moved. While he had won his battle, he had taken damage. "This stuff is cold. Do I really need it?"**

"**Yes because you can not wear the patch inside." Carter said. She looked at Jack who nodded. _If all went well they give this fine young man a second eye._**

**The lid closed and Carter fingers flowed over his machine. 15 minutes latter Xander came out_. I hope this works. Carter thought. A two-eyed soldier was a lot more use then a one eyed one. If Thor is right, the machine to fix his eye will use the bio matter._**

"**Man it is bright out here. He shut this right eye and froze. "Ah Buffy. Wills I think this thing did more then fix my bones."**

**His friends looked over and Willow squealed in delight. "Xander your eye! It gave you a new eye!"**

"**Yeh, Willow I can see out of it too." Xander spun to face Carter who was smiling.**

"**That goo it was used to make me a new eye?"**

"**It was bio-matter Mr. Harris. Thor theorized that if it were applied to a wound that was bad the sarcophagus would use it to help with repairs. We knew it would repair the eyelid but we were not sure it would give you a completely new eye. I am very glad it worked."**

**The next wounded soldier went in. two hours latter everyone was healing. Everyone except Oz who refused to use the machine. **

"**Sorry I am not going to use that." He said. **

"**Oz has some unique issues and he can not risk it." Willow said. She knew he was not about to tell them the truth. She held his hand.**

"**Well that leg is bad Mr. Osborne." Dr. Carson said. "If you will not let us use our techniques on you I am afraid you will be unfit for the mission in the morning."**

**Oz looked at him. "I will be good." He looked at Willow who nodded. She ran her hand over his leg and chanted. **

**Dr. Carson Beckett sighed. _He did not believe in Faith healing or witchcraft he was a man of science. _He stepped back however not wanting to upset the clearly injured youth. Much to his surprise the wound began to seal. **

"**What are you doing lass?" He asked and watched in shock as the wound sealed itself in front of him.**

**Willow ignored him and passed her hand over her lover. _Healing was a relatively new skill for her and it still took a lot of concentration. _A red light left her fingers and moved over the wound. Oz winced because it was warm. However, he did not cry out. 15 minutes latter, the wound was completely sealed.**

"**Oz that is all I can do for now." Willow said she was exhausted from helping him and the others.**

**Faith flexed her fingers. She had to admit that bone knitter was wicked cool. She looked over at Buffy who was tying back her long hair. The bruises and broken bones were all fixed.**

"**We need these things back home. "Buffy said looking at Giles. "See if you can arrange it Giles."**

"**I will indeed. Catherine is there any chance this technology can be duplicated?" Giles asked. He looked at the Sarcophagus and knew that was the device Buffy wanted the most. _If they had one of those, they might never lose an other slayer to a bad death. _Giles smiled at the anger that would be in Travers mind when he learned of it. Then again, soon he would be in no position to cause a problem.**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Marcus Woolsey checked his suit over. He was nervous. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He glanced at the dark haired girl next to him. She smirked and said. **

"**I got you back Mr. Woolsey we will clean up the council and show them who is in charge. She would not have asked for you if you could not do it. Come on let's go meet the Lady."**

**He nodded as a voice called.**

"**Enter."**

**Marcus entered the office and walked forward."**

"**Mr. Woolsey thanks you so much for coming." A regal voice said. "I am afraid I must ask for your services. I am told that you are the best qualified for this job. Who is the young lady?**

"**This is Kennedy your majesty. Kennedy the Vampire slayer. She is here representing the American Council."**

**The queen's brow rose at this statement but she nodded. "I suppose give the council's malfeasance it is only natural that t he slayers seek independence."**

**Kennedy barely resisted smirking at this comment. "With respect we can no longer follow a group that can not and does not have our best interests at heart. The Slayers do not wish to break off complete relations. We know that the council has been acting outside of their charter. However, given the last few years we feel it may well be wise to have more input. Buffy, Giles, Faith and the others feel your taking action to clean up the council is a show of good faith. We want to keep a positive working relationship. It is why they asked me to come with Mr. Woolsey to ensure that the transfer of power goes smoothly as possible."**

**The queen nodded. "I am pleased that there has not been irrevocable damage. Marcus you have full authority to make all changes you wish with the Council here in England. I find I quite agree with Dr. Giles and Lady Langford t hat there should be a second base of operations. I can not and will not interfere in the new American council."**

**Kennedy nodded her thanks. "With your permission we will clean up this side of the pond. VI and the others have Cleveland well in hand I was asked to come here and help as long as needed. As soon as more slayers are trained, they will come over. My partner Monica is arriving latter this afternoon and we will go pay Mr. Travers a visit."**

"**I am well pleased. Marcus good luck and you have served us well and we will not forget this."**

**Marcus nodded and bowed. He and Kennedy left. _His heart was racing. He could not believe he had met the queen._**

"**See Mr. Woolsey no worries." Kennedy said.**

**He smiled. "My name is Marcus. You may use it if you wish."**

**Kennedy smiled. "I think we will get along just fine then."**

"**Let's go get your friend and clean up the council. I for one think Travers needs to go. I may be a stickler for rules but I would never risk a life or do as he has."**

"**I know." Kennedy said. She found she liked Woolsey. _He was a little stiff but a decent sort. He had been genuinely outraged at the council's antics. She looked forward to showing Travers the door. Ok, maybe a window would be more fun. Nope Buffy get mad at that one. Then again, maybe the blonde-haired girl buy her dinner. Now there was a pleasant thought. Buffy was very hot. To bad she had the hots for Giles._**

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Samantha Finn sighed as she poured herself a coffee. _Where had Lehane gone? It was as if they disappeared off the face of the earth. No matter she would find them. She had to Riley's life depended on it._**

**The phone rang and she grabbed it. "Finn here." She listened and sighed, "Yes sir we are on our way." She grabbed her travel mug and poured the coffee in it. She then raced to her Jeep. She set her cup down and flipped open her cell. "Jones, I need you and the others to meet me at the hanger. We got a lead and a go."**

**On the other end.**

"**Where we going?"**

"**Norad in Colorado tell the men to load up. We are going after our targets. The Senator got us in. I will brief you all in route."**

"**Yes Commander." Came the reply.**


	27. Chapter 27

**2008/8/7**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer , Star Gate SG 1, Star Gate Atlantis, Navy NCIS or Kung FU. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they and others might enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for any and all series. The Author reserves the right to play with timelines , plots and characters. Remember it is AU.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy are as always in Italics.**

**Spell and Grammar checked but not Betaed read at your own risk.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**Part 27 Shake up PG**

**General Landry cursed as the orders came in. _He did not like this at all. He had a gut feeling that he was being set up. However, the SGC did need several more teams and with SG1 gone, it was vital that they remain at full capacity. The Gould were still a major problem and the new Ori threat meant that he needed crack teams. _He sighed and wished he had retired.**

**Xxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The teams all broke up after the doctors and healers looked them over. Carson was still in trying to get Willow to explain what she had done to OZ.**

"**It is magic Dr. Beckett. A very complicated healing spell that I learned from the coven in England to help my friends heal. Oz has some special concerns so I decided learning might be wise."**

"**I still do not know why you could not have put him in the sarcophagus. It can heal any human or Jaffa injury."**

**Willow and Oz exchanged a look. "Yes, doctor any human or Jaffa Injury. " Willow said.**

**Beckett froze as it suddenly hit him. He looked at the Red haired young man again and suddenly knew. He was not human.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sheppard winced as Carter ran the healing devise over his body. "I still say they need to be home shopping in the mall."**

**Buffy heard that and grinned. She however refrained from making a wiseass comment.**

"**I agree but we need them Colonel and are under orders." Sam said. "They really were only testing us. "**

"**Huh? What…" John said.**

"**They did not have to prove anything. We have orders from the president himself and the IOA. I think the Slayers simply wanted to know what we were made of. That and the fact that they were bored." Sam explained. "Those children as you have called them have saved the world at least a dozen times. Buffy rivals Daniel for the number of times died and brought back. Therefore, they have nothing to prove. Did you not see how the city greeted them? Not even, you have so strong a Gene. They could shut us out if they wish."**

"**That is so not happening. This is an --"**

"**No, Colonel it is not." Buffy said coming over. This is an international mission. We have the backing of every nation on the IOA. If she had to Catherine could have you and your team removed."**

**John Sheppard was stunned he did not believe that. He looked over at the General and Jennifer Sheppard who both nodded.**

"**Ah hell." He said.**

"**Colonel we are here to help." Catherine said. "The humans of this galaxy need champions and we have brought them to you. Trust we can do this and share what you know. The soon this is done the sooner the Wraiths will be but a bitter memory."**

"**That would be nice. The culling…they are hard to take." Sheppard said.**

**Jennifer Sheppard watched her cousin and saw the agony of hard choices on his face. She went to his side and gave him a quick hug. "We fix this John and make this a just place for everyone."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Gibbs spoke softly with several marines. They seemed pleased that NCIS was here to help set up a regular police force_. While this was not his normal job, one could prove important. If Buffy and Faith were right, there would soon be a lot more people around and that would require working and honest law enforcement. _He motioned for Tony and McGee to come over. "I want you two to ask around. Find out where a good place to set up sub stations would be. I want them in place before the people begin arriving. If this city is to be occupied, again it is vital we set up a working police force first. McGee sees about setting up a computer system that is separate from the main one for police use. Tony you and Ziva find out who the judges or cops are for the locals. Maybe we can draw recruits from there. Once we get an idea of how many we need we can talk to Dr. Langford about setting up some basic laws."**

"**On it boss." Both agents said at once.**

**Abbey cleaned up the blood and gore from the fight. Seeing Carson's concerns about Oz, she carefully bagged a sample of his blood. _If he had an infectious illness then the team had to know about it._**

**Jennifer Sheppard sighed as she looked at General O'Neill and Catherine Langford. The three of them were all sitting in the briefing room sipping coffee and waiting for Carson to come and report on their teams. O'Neill looked up and smiled as Colonel Carter came limping in with Rupert Giles. Both were smiling and they were talking about the various God's the Gould has had impersonated. Gibbs and Ducky came in a few minutes latter and grabbed mug of hot steaming coffee.**

"**Now that was different." Jethro said warily. "So I take it there will be no more objections to the new teams?"**

"**I have never seen so skilled fighters." Ducky said. "I must say I was shocked. Their wounds were already healing. In all my years, I have never seen anything like it. Then there is that machine. Jethro if we could have one in the morgue…."**

**Jack spoke up. "For the machine to be effective it has to be used almost at once after death has occurred. It is best within minutes." He paused and the effects of the machine are very dangerous. It can be quite addicting. It is not to be used lightly or carelessly. We brought one only because we know that this will be a vicious fight and I want ever possible advantage here."**

"**I suppose that is a consideration." Ducky said clearly not pleased. "What about medical facilities for the new arrivals?"**

**That statement triggered a memory in Gibbs. He considered it as he said.**

"**What I am concerned about is how we will screen any new arrivals. I know there will be many people coming into the city. How do you plan on securing them?" **

"**They will not be prisoner's agent Gibbs. The point is well made however we should perhaps enact some quarantine measures to ensure their safety and our own." Catherine said. "What would you suggest?"**

"**I am not a doctor. I think that should be up to Dr. Mallard and Dr. Beckett. For all we know a common cold could kill those people. Alternatively, something they have could affect us. I read the reports about Antarctica." Gibbs said.**

**Catherine frowned and said. "That is a very valid point. When Carson arrives, we will get his option. Perhaps it would be wise to keep them at Lemeria until we are certain it is safe for them and us."**

"**That may be a good idea." Jack said. "A lot will depend on what we find when we get there. I am hoping that the Faith's dream is wrong." He looked over at Rupert Giles and noticed the man was quiet. _Oh well one could hope right?_**

"**I am afraid slayer dreams are generally dead on." Wesley said as he came in. "Giles the others are almost cleaned up. I think they are going to explore the city some. Faith said something about doing a patrol and Buffy seemed keen on it as well. Something about still having to work off some excess energy."**

"**There is no need to patrol here." Catherine said. "However I think they may be wise to work off some energy. Are Rayne and Tarrin going along?"**

"**Yes, along with Xander, Hailey, Dawn, Connor and Colonel Davis. I think he is going along to keep an eye on them." The last said with a grin.**

**Catherine rolled her eyes at that. "Faith will be fine. Have a seat Wes we are just discussing possible plans for housing our new guests. Agent Gibbs has brought up a valid point about possible differences in our immunities. I am hoping we can hash out a plan to deal with it."**

"**I thought Faith and Buffy had a say in this mission? Wesley asked.**

**Catherine smiled at this. "Oh they will but, I intend to have all the logistical details worked out for them. I trust both Slayers but t he science and medical ends are not their area of expertise. I admit I would have not thought of that risk though I should have given the history of the SGC."**

"**Yeh, well so should we have." Jack said. "What about a planet with no people on it. They could be just as dangerous to others as to us. We cannot risk endangering other innocents. I think we should plan on them all being checked out by the doctors here. If they have medical people then they can help us. Dr. Mallard did you bring those new vaccines from the SCG?"**

"**Yes General I did. I was most happy to being the new vaccines Dr. Lamb sent. I see your point. Once we are certain that our new friends are not a danger to us, we can vaccinate them so we are not a danger to them. Perhaps we should go to Lemeria in protective suits."**

"**The Slayers will love that one. It is however a wise precaution." Giles said. "I do believe that Dr. Carson or Dr. Mallard should make the suggestion however."**

**Wesley grinned at that. _Giles was no fool._**

"**I will be most happy to make the suggestion to the young ladies." Ducky said with a smile. "I am sure they will appreciate the need for caution."**

**Wesley smirked and looked down. _Yep, common sense and slayers…not._**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Quinton Travers was not a happy man. He looked around the boardroom of the International Watcher's council. _So far, they had only managed to secure three slayers. Three all girls under the age of 15_. He glared at the board. "This will not do. There are hundreds of slayers out there now and you have only brought me three. Three children! Children who are refusing to help us. This is not acceptable."**

**The members cringed at his wrath. No one wanted to speak up to defend themselves. **

"**Then there is the fact that you have lost the Summers and Lehane girl. Where are they?" Travers glared at his witched. "Why has the tracking spell not worked?" **

**The senior witch cringed at his anger. "Sir we done the spell a dozen times. We do not know why it is not working. There are only three possibilities we can think of sir. The first is that they are dead. "Quinton glared at that one. "The second is that the Red Witch is masking them somehow and the third is that they are not on Earth."**

"**What, where else could they be?"**

**The Witch wanted to roll her eyes. "There are other planes out there. It is possible they slipped through. We have searched for them all. None of them are anywhere we can find."**

**Travers glared and stood up pacing.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Kennedy smirked as she tossed the council goon aside. _She was not too happy with them now. Vi had called to let them know that Cho Han, Amanda and Lee had all been kidnapped by the council. It seemed that the council was up to their old tricks. She looked over at Monica and Woolsey who faces had equally annoyed looks. She had to admit she like this man. He was not taking crap from anyone and he had a mean right hook. He had surprised both slayers when he took down the goon who had been trying to grab Monica. Yes he would do. Kennedy could hardly wait to see Travers face when Woolsey fired him._**

_**TTTTTTT**_

"**I want those girls under control. We can not let them think they are in charge." Travers glared at the three who were dragged in.**

**Cho Han began to curse him in colorful Mandarin. "Travers you stupid hoe-tze duh pee-goo!" **

**He moved over to her and grabbed her face. "You will learn to obey me. I will not allow disobedience. I am the head of this council. You live or die at my command."**

**Just then, the double doors to the room came crashing in.**

"**I don't think so Travers. Get away from my friends." Kennedy warned. "Or I might just decide you are demon possessed."**

**The council jumped in their chairs terrified. **

**Travers spun around in shock. "What the hell are you doing here? Why did the wards not go off? Where are the others? Are Summers and Lehane with you?" He demanded.**

"**The wards are designed to keep evil out. We are slayers of evil Travers." Monica said. "Besides they were simple to undo. Someone here is slacking."**

**Kennedy and Monica walked into the room with Woolsey following behind them. He moved forward ahead of the slayers to prevent them from ripping Travers apart. _That would spoil his fun_. Woolsey moved with a speed that shocked everyone in the room as he grabbed Travers by the coattails. "Listen up Mr. Travers and listen carefully." He glared into the Travers eyes. "You are by order of her majesty relieved of your command of the council. " He threw Travers back like a useless piece of trash, which of course he was. "Her majesty is most displeased with the way the IWC has been run under your administration. She has therefore ordered me to clean up your mess."**

"**What…who the hell are you?" Travers asked. He stumbled back and tried to stand tall. He was however; several inches shorted the man who came in. He noted the expensive suit and the air of confidence the man had. _This is not good_.**

"**I am Dr. Marcus Woolsey." Woolsey glared. "I am as of 0600 this morning by order of her majesty the new head of the Watchers council." He slapped the order on the table. **

**The council froze in shock. No one moved or spoke. The Travers family had ruled the council for centuries. No one had ever expected them to be replaced and it was even more shocking that the replacement was an outsider they knew noting about.**

**Travers was stunned and started to protest. Kennedy grinned as she and Monica went to free the younger slayers. Even as they were doing that, several Royal Marines came into the room.**

**A Royal Marine officer came up and grabbed Travers. "Quinton Travers you are under arrest for kidnapping, theft, grand theft, attempted murder and a list of crimes against the crown and her citizens."**

**Travers was about to fight when he saw who it was who was holding him. He froze in panic. "I have always been loyal!" he protested. "Sir I h ave always served the crown I swear it!"**

"**Tell it to her." Was the answer. The young man smiled at the Slayers and winked. The others in the room froze in fear. _They all knew this young man and knew he could only be here at the Queen's command she was truly angry to have sent family to deal with this. The council looked at Woolsey with awe. It was clear he had the Queen's ear._**

_**Marcus had been a little shocked at the officer in charge himself however he was a past expert and hiding his emotions. So he pretended it was nothing out of the ordinary.**_

_**Woolsey calmly took his place at the head of the council table and motioned for the slayers to take seats on either side of him. **_**"Take him away please. Now ladies and gentlemen we can talk." He said as Travers and several of his top aides were dragged out. "As of today the IWC will be changing. You may go along with the changes or you may resign. I honestly do not care which choice you make. Know this however there will be no more treating the slayers as expendable items. They are human beings who save our world at great risk to themselves and they will be treated with respect!" His fist hit the table and the council jumped. The all nervously nodded.**

**One council member dared to speak up. "Where are the senior slayers?"**

**Woolsey glared. "Kennedy is a senior slayer. The others had more important and pressing issues to deal with. Kennedy and Monica were bored so she agreed to come along and help me sort you lot out. As of this moment Kennedy is the senior slayer here."**

**The council shifted suddenly afraid. _Where were Summers and Lehane? What was so pressing that they were both attending to it?_**

"**Thanks Marcus I won't let you down." She said. Kennedy rested her hand on his.**

**  
Marcus blushed a deep red and cleared his throat. "I have every confidence in you and Monica to lead the slayers here and around the world. Buffy and Faith both think you are capable of it. With you helping here in London we will soon sort this lot out."**

"**We will be delighted to help Sir." Monica said she looked at t him younger slayers who all nodded clearly willing to back the man who had come to save them. **

**Woolsey suddenly felt belonging. _These young women were counting on him and he was not going to let them down_. He looked at the younger slayers and smiled. "Monica will you go find a place for the girls to clean up. " He looked at the closest female board member. "You go with them and make sure they have clean clothing and something to eat. Any tricks and you will be joining Travers in a very small prison cell."**

**The woman jumped up. "Yes sir." She said, "If you ladies will follow me."**

"**Now here I want to know who you are and what your jobs are." Marcus said with a cold smile. The other council members all looked at each other and then began to comply with his order. No one wanted to risk his anger or that of the slayer sitting at his right hand.**

_**TBC….**_

**PS. Thank you to everyone who has been patient and reviewing or adding my works to their alert lists. I am really glad someone is reading this monster. While some chapters may be long others will be shorter. So please bear with me on this. It just the way the plot bunnies run.**

**Thanks again to everyone,**

**Lisa FireWolfe**


	28. Chapter 28

**Friday, August 22, 2008**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer , Star Gate SG 1, Star Gate Atlantis, Navy NCIS or Kung FU. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they and others might enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for any and all series. The Author reserves the right to play with timelines , plots and characters. Remember it is AU.**

_**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy are as always in Italics.**_

**Spell and Grammar checked but not Betaed read at your own risk.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**Part 28 Challenges R**

**Ronan looked over at his teammates. _He could not believe Sheppard was going along with them having to dress in these ridiculous suits. How was he supposed to fight in these things?_**

**Faith and Buffy had surprised the others by not arguing about the suits. **

"**So do they come in pink?" Buffy asked as she pulled on the oversized environment suit.**

"**Sorry lass only in orange. I do not think they were considered to be designer wear." Carson said in an amused voice.**

"**Well they could have made them pretty. Purple would have been cool." Willow said agreeing with Buffy.**

"**I think Black would have been better." Abby said getting into the conversation. "I mean black is classic."**

"**Abby dear these suits are often worn where people are very sick and perhaps dying I do not think black would inspire confidence." Ducky said.**

"**I suppose but orange is a little loud." She said.**

**Faith just rolled her eyes as she zipped her suit on. _If it did, its job that cared what color it was._**

**They all headed for their puddle jumpers. Given the additional team members four ships would be going. Ford would fly one, Sheppard and other and Carson much to his cringe a third with Jack taking the fourth much to Carter's dismay.**

"**Sir is you really sure you should be going?" Carter asked. **

**Jack glared at his mate and said. "I am going. Someone has to keep you kids out of mischief."**

"**Ah Jack I think that is Sam's point." Daniel said.**

**He glared at his friend who simply grinned.**

"**Look we are all well armed and we are all good teams what could go wrong." Sheppard said.**

"**Damn he just had to say it." Xander said. He looked at Oz.**

"**Murphy." Oz said.**

"**Yeh, Sheppard you just jinxed us." Xander said as he pulled on his boots. "You just had to tempt him right."**

"**Who is this Murphy?" Teyla asked.**

"**Murphy's law. It says if it can go wrong, it will. The best way to cause it to come into effect is to say, "Noting will happen." Connor explained. "I mean even Wesley has learned not to tempt him." The youth shook his head. "Oh well it has been a while since I had a life or death fight."**

"**You fight life or death?" Colonel Mitchell said. "When was the last time?"**

**Connor shrugged and said." About a month ago in LA. It was kind of an Apocalypse."**

"**Kind of?" Xander said. "You sure have your dead boy's gift for understatement."**

"**Enough people we got a city to save." Faith said. "Let's get this show on the road or I swear I am hotwiring that toy." She pointed to the puddle jumper. The groups all headed to a ship. Within minutes they were airborne and through the gate. Even if they could not gate to the planet they could gate to a near by system saving travel time and fuel. McKay was certain the journey would be uneventful.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Samantha Finn and her team all took their seats around the briefing room. They listened as General Landry explained their mission. They all looked at each other and shrugged just one weirder thing to fight.**

**Samantha on the other hand was fascinated. Therefore, this is what Kinsey wanted to control. _Well I can see why. The bastard wants to build his own Terran Empire._**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Hive Ship moved with grace through space. _Soon we will feed. Soon we will have an ancient city and use it to take out Atlantis and then we will move on to Earth. We will gorges ourselves. _The queen thought.**

**Mmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Marcus smiled as the books were all brought to him It seemed his slayers were enough to ensure no one held anything back. He watched as Monica took the younger girls through a training routine. Kennedy sat at his left handing him papers and notebooks.**

"**It is hard to believe that those bastards had so much money. In Sunnydale we were all struggling just to eat."**

"**I have heard that. Believe me Travers will pay."**

"**He better. Buffy well she and I are not best buds or anything but she deserved better. That Cummitingy he pulled well that was just bull shit."**

**Woolsey's brow rose.  
**

"**I mean it was wrong." Kennedy aid correcting her language. Oddly, what this man thought mattered to her. She sighed. _Of all the times to be …. She looked over at Monica who winked and laughed. Damn her girlfriend had guessed. At least she ass not pissed off._**

**Monica worked through the forms. She showed the younger girls the Tia Chi moves to relax. She winked at her girlfriend. _Poor Kennedy having a crush. It sucked sometimes. She was not threatened however. In fact, it was amusing to her. Moreover, it was perhaps a good thing. She herself was Bi-sexual and Marcus was a fine looking man for his age. She loved Kennedy dearly but she missed having sex on occasion with a man. Now if her girl friend liked Marcus maybe they could find some mutual pleasure. It was amusing in a way because Kennedy always insisted she never want a man. To bad Willow could not see it. After all Kennedy had teased her mercilessly for going back to her first love OZ. Oddly the break up had been relatively peaceful given the personalities involved. Then again, she had been there to stroke Kennedy's ego so it had helped_. She winked again and turned back to her work. I _must find a way to make this work for all of us. I am betting it has been a while for poor old Marcus. He looks like he could use a lover or two. I for one will not kick him out of bed and if Kennedy's looks are anything to go by her thinking the same. I can hardly wait to tackle her about it._**

_**I love her I do. I am just curious that is all**_**. Kennedy thought as she glanced at the new head watcher. I mean he is so cool and controlled. ****_It might be fun to shake that up. I am seeing a challenge that is all. I would never cheat._**

**Marcus Woolsey sighed to himself. _This is ridiculous they are only children. I should be shot for even thinking about it. Besides, it is more then clear that Kennedy and Monica is an item. Oh well it is just that they are both so lovely. I must be certain never to embarrass either of them. They are good girls who deserve to be happy and not worry about some lonely old man lusting after them._**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Puddle Jumpers arrived at the planet and they rolled in over the western ocean.**

"**Hey B take a look out the window." Faith called.**

**Buffy leaned over and as they moved into view, a city broke from the water rising tall and pr0ud.**

"**OMG it is beautiful." She said.**

"**Lemeria control to incoming ships Identify you." The voice came across in ancient and was instantly translated.**

**The crews froze no one had expected to be challenged.**

**John spoke up taking the lead. "This is Atlantis Puddle Jumper one. We come in peace." John looked at McKay whose fingers rapidly worked a key board.**

"**They have minimal shields John." He said.**

**There was a pause "Prepare to be scanned."**

"**John I think us --"**

**The puddle jumpers jerked as a very strong scanning beam hit them.**

"**What the… Fuck!" Faith said.**

"**Atlantis shuttles you are clear to land on the east pier. Security forces will meet you there."**

"**Well that was unexpected." John said.**

"**Yeh think?" Ronan replied. "I thought they were all on ice?"**

"**Well clearly that is not the case." McKay said. "Maybe with the signal from Atlantis some people got woken up."**

"**Well it hardly matters now. We still have to check the place out." Colonel Carter said. "Let's go land."**

"**This is O'Neill everyone play nice remember these people can help us."**

**There was a collective Yes sir as the ships went in to land.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer , Star Gate SG 1, Star Gate Atlantis, Navy NCIS or Kung FU. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they and others might enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for any and all series. The Author reserves the right to play with timelines , plots and characters. Remember it is AU.**

_**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy are as always in Italics.**_

**Spell and Grammar checked but not Betaed read at your own risk.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**By Fire Star**

**Part 29 Meet Greet and Join on In PG**

The Puddle jumpers all landed as the control tower had ordered. The teams all pulled on their suits.

"Remember we have to keep these on until we are certain that is it safe to interact with the Lemeirans." Carson warned.

"Well I hope we don't have to fight in these things." Ronan said. "They are very flimsy and will tear easily."

"I agree with Ronan on this one." Faith said. "Let's just hope the suits don't scare the poogies out of them."

"Poogies? What is that?" Ronan asked.

Buffy and the others chuckled. "It means really scared."

"I see someone watched classic sic fi." Jack said with a smirk.'

"Hey The Original Series Battle star Galactica has a lot to offer. I mean it was all about hope and redemption. I …I needed to believe that it was possible." Faith said. "So what if it was just a TV show. It helped me find my way. Besides, I liked the Beings of Light. I figured they had to be like TPTG, only with cooler cloths and they actually gave a crap ya know."

"Well I loved the show to Faith." Jack said with a smile. "It had class not like that monstrosity that Sci Fi Channel fed us last year. Man that show sucked."

"I agree. It made me want to dye my hair green." Carter said. "That 6 gave me the wiggins. I mean even my replicator duplicate was not such a bimbo."

"Well it was you Carter." Jack said. "I mean at least fifth made you with a brain which was more the Ron Moore did with 6."

"Hey the new show was about how we can be more then we are." John said.

He got a glare form the others who clearly had no love for the New BSG.

"I guess it is a generational thing." Sheppard said.

"Ok I am lost." Ronan said.

Teal'c spoke up. "Battle Star Galactica is a television show that the Tauri developed. The original show was created to show a positive view of humanity. The remained version highlighted the worst of the Tauri and their weakness. It was quite disturbing to watch."

"Ok." Ronan said still not getting it. "Can we go now?"

They all piled out of the puddle jumpers.

"You know Teal'c I will never get their fascination with Television. The sport events are interesting the rest seems mindless to me."

"Television is a story telling medium to the Tauri." Teal'c said.

"Still that a lot of effort for entertainments. I would rather play their sport called basket ball."

"Indeed it is a most entertaining activity." Teal'c agreed. "The Tauri used Television to educate. We should offer the people here a variety of choices so they can learn about the Tauri culture."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Well as long as the first TV show we give them is not the Simpson's we should be ok."

"Hey the Simpson is classics. The show shows our society in a nutshell." Jack protested.

"If that is the case Jack maybe we would be better off with the Gould." Daniel quipped. "I mean I dread thinking what some future archeologist would think of our culture if all they have to go on is the Simpson's."

Sam giggled at this.

The group put on their bests smiles as t hey came upon the awaiting guards.

Jack's eyes narrowed and _he almost wanted to relax because the people on the runway appeared to be an honor guard. He hoped so. It would be so nice not to have to break out of a new people's jail right after the meet and greet._

Faith looked at Buffy who like herself was looking the area over. _She noticed that Ronan and Teyla had the same cautious air. Everyone was hoping for the best but clearly looking for the worst. She did not know if this habit was a good or bad thing. Then again, maybe it was just slayer paranoia on her and Buffy's parts. However what was the reas0n the others were so wary?_

The guards came to attention as they approached. _Jack was impressed at their precision. He also noted that they all appeared pale and wary. They looked like they had not seen the sun in 1000 years. Which if Faith was correct was likely the truth or perhaps even longer. He could tell that they people who greeted them should have been darker but they were not. Therefore, it was possible that McKay's theory was right they had just all come out of stasis. What this could mean for them however was unknown. He just hoped that it made their task easier. It would certainly help to have someone who knew who was who to hep them wake the people. Because then they could wake the medical people first to have help with the others. He also would not mind waking some military leaders to find out just what the defenses were and to have help moving the city. Somehow, he had a feeling they were going to have to do that sooner rather then latter._

_Jack spoke softly "_Well Daniel you are on."

"Welcome to Lemeria. I am General Constantine. " A tall dark man said. "This is my counter part Chief Fire Walker." If he wondered about the biohazard suits, he said nothing.

"I am Dr. Daniel Jackson and these friends. General Jack O'Neill, Colonel Samantha Carter, Colonel John Sheppard, Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Buffy Summers and Faith O'Neill who are the team leaders. The others I will introduce latter. Please forgive the bio-sits we were uncertain of the environment we would find here on this world. We also did not wish to carry any hazards to your people."

"It is a logical precaution and a wise one." He looked beyond Daniel to Faith and Buffy. His eyes seemed to narrow in on them." You have brought the guardians with you. Legend said t hey would return when we needed them most. It is not something I ever believed possible. Come inside we have much to discuss and little time to do it. I fear the Wraiths are less t hen two hours away."

They followed the Lemerians inside and were lead to a poorly lit conference room where several people were looking over plans and one man was shouting orders. "I need those people awake. We need the power to get the shields back up. Damn it I don't care without power everyone will die as the wraiths cull us." The man sighed. "I know it is a risk doctor but we have to try or everyone will die. We will save those we can. I am sorry."

"You can not just shut those pods down. The people will die. Rodney tells them we can help with ZPM's." Carson said. He could not believe they would just shut down the pods without using proper protocols most of those inside would die.

"Wait do you need Zed PM's?" Rodney asked. "We brought several spares."

The elderly man looked up and at the new comers. "Who are you?" He demanded. It was clear he was used to giving orders. "What is a Zed PM?"

"Rodney McKay and we have brought back up power. What do you mean don't you use Zed PM's to power the city?"

Faith rolled her eyes as she guessed the translators did not work so well on Canadian English.

"He means ZPM's and I am afraid we can not let you just let people die. McKay show them the batteries for cripes sake. They can plug them in and we can get this show on the road already."

McKay grumbled about a lack of respect as he motioned for Ford to being the case forward. He set it on the table and opened it up.

The man's eyes lit up and he broke into a large smile. "That is a miracle. Hector, Troy takes these and plugs them in. While they are only half charged it will be enough."

"I am Lord Protector Marcus Alexander guardian of Lemeria for the house of Sagan."

The General walked over to him and whispered something into his ear. His eyes grew wide and he fell onto one knee in front of Faith. "My Lady welcome to the city. Please forgive me for not greeting you personally. I am afraid we just awoke to learn of the Wraiths coming. I swear I would not have ordered the cracking of the stasis pods had I known….It has not yet been done. All the people are still in Stasis."

Faith glared at the man. _He had been willing to let people die to kill them. The Slayer in her wanted to crush him. However she had seen regret in his face. She seen that and desperation to save the others. So perhaps he had not felt there was an option. Sacrifice a few to save the many. She sighed. She would hold the slayer back and learn more. She could always deal with him latter if she had to. She never registered being called My Lady. She took it naturally as her due. _"Take the batteries and let's see if we can get this place up and running. My friends and I are here to help. Dr. McKay and Colonel Carter are experts on Atlantis so if your systems are similar they can help you. Dr. Becket and Dr. Mallard can help with the sick and wounded. General O'Neill, Colonel Sheppard, Colonel Mitchell all have the Gene and can help with the defenses as do some of our teams. Buffy and I want a briefing on the Wraiths. What do we have to fight them? Any ships or weapons? I have several friends who can help protect the city."

Faith took charge of the situation naturally. It was as if some part of her awakened. She did not notice the shocked looks from many of others. Jack smiled pleased with her actions. She _was taking charge and insuring that the people of the city listened to them. She was not hesitating and he knew it gave them their best chance of survival._

Carter looked at him and he nodded. She then helped the two men Hector and Troy with the ZPM's.

"Come on Rodney let's go help them hook these things up."

McKay nodded as he followed them out. "So how much power do you have left?"

Hector answered." Less then a 1/3rd., unfortunately the stasis pods use a lot of power. We are at minimal operations now. Your arrival may just have saved us."

"Well I do tend to do that a lot." McKay said with a smile.

Carter rolled her eyes and they began to work.

Carson and ducky followed the medical personal. The sooner the pods were opened and off the sooner, they could save power.

"Tarrin, Rayne I want you and the others to go patrol. I want no unexpected surprises. Marcus do you have people who can go with them?"

"Yes, the guard can. Constantine see to it. I want them paired off."

Faith and Buffy both grinned at this. It _was clear he did not completely trust them but then they would have been concerned if he did._

"Two by two." Buffy ordered. "Willow could you stay here please."

The others nodded and broke off.

"Gibbs could you have Abby and McGee help them start the systems up."

"Not a problem. McGee Abby gives them a hand. And remember power is an issue only defenses and essential systems."

"Yes boss." McGee said.

"Dinnozo, Ziva go help with the patrols."

"On it boss." They said.

"Major Lorne you help with the defences."Jack said. "Daniel sees if you can fill Troy in on what we know of the Wraith."

Marcus Alexander watched as the new arrivals jumped in to help. He said a silent prayer of thanks. _They might just survive._

_TBC…_

_AN: Just a short Note I hate the new BSG with a passion so in this AU so do my creations. Sorry if it bugs anyone._

_Lisa_


	30. Chapter 30

**2008/8/7**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Gate SG 1, Star Gate Atlantis, Kung Fu the Legend Continues or Navy NCIS. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for any and all of the series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed. Any mistakes are mine and some may well be intentional. **

**Part 30 Famous last words PG**

"**How many people are still in stasis?" Buffy asked.**

**Marcus looked away and said "Too many to maintain without power. I did not want to bring them out fast and hard but the simple fact was we are running out of power. It was either risk bringing them out hard and fast or lose all of them. At least some might have survived. However, with the new power cells we can perhaps have the time we need to do it mores slowly and properly. The larger problem now is the Wraith Armada that is heading this way. Even if we can get the city powered up, I am not certain we can hold them off. We are very low on drones, which are why we hid in the first place. We still have both battleships but the crews will becoming out of Stasis and not are fully functional for at least a few days. I had hoped to get as many through the gate to safety as possible."**

**Buffy nodded understanding that it had been an impossible choice. She knew Faith was less understanding but then again Faith now considered these people here. They were her key to salvation and losing even a single life was not acceptable. She and Faith exchanged a quick look.**

"**Can you Power up the gate? If you can power the Star gate up then maybe we can arrange to get help here. Our people could come through. Maybe we can evacuate some of your people through the gate as well." Buffy said.**

"**Buffy why not see if you can call Nana and the others. Dautaulus has to be getting close. Even one war ship might give the Wraith something to think about." Faith said. "Maybe we could send extra crew down to help."**

"**Our ships are not the same as the Lantians." Marcus said. It was clear he was not very willing to trust them.**

**Faith turned on him. "Look if we wanted you dead we would just leave. Then the Wraith will come and have an all you can eat buffet."**

**Marcus winced at the cold tone. **

"**We want to help you and your people. You however are going to have to trust us. We will all do everything within our power to save your people and this city. Yes, we may not succeed but it will not be because we did not try. You called me My Lady, if you truly see Buffy and me as royalty or some such crap you will obey us. We have little time and no patience for bullshit. Our teams will get those ships running but it is a lot faster with your help. Don't make me have to hurt you to get you to see common sense. Believe me I am willing to smack you around if I have to. However I rather just ask."**

**Marcus grinned at this despite everything he did trust Faith_. There was darkness in her but also a deep seeded honesty. Her blunt manner was refreshing and he knew she would do as she threatened. _"Yes, My Lady, Forgive me. I have been responsible for the city for over 10,000 years. I suppose it will take time to relinquish control. I feel as if I must keep them safe. They all trusted me to do this. It seems like the cowards way to give their loves over to a group of strangers most of whom are children."**

**Faith sighed at this. "Like I told certain members of my own team before we arrived, Buffy and I well we have not been children for years. We are Slayers it is our job to protect humanity. The fact that there are many people here who may be like us genetically is a bonus. I am beginning to think that the slayer line began with the ancients."**

"**I do not know what a Slayer is but, it does not sound like a job for a child."**

**Both Slayers rolled their eyes. "We agree so we try to leave the children at home." Buffy quipped. "Now show me where the Wraiths are coming form. Maybe we can find a way to slow them down."**

"**Buffy the gate first. We will need it to get supplies through. I was thinking a Mark IV would ruin the Wraiths day."**

"**Oh I would say so. You are correct in that we need the Star Gate up and running. Once Colonel Carter and Rodney get the power on maybe we can try dialing Atlantis. I am betting your Great-grandmother will be willing to send the Calvary in."**

**Faith smirked and said. "Hey I thought that was us."**

"**Yeh well maybe." Buffy shot back. "We are but, this time it may take more them Mr. Pointy."**

**Faith chuckled and said. "Show me the Wraiths."**

**Marcus Alexander nodded and led them to a screen. Was afraid to use the power but they were right they had to know where the enemy was to have any chance to prepare. Just then the lights all went on as power was restore.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Caine followed the Slayers. He had no problem with this. He knew that Rayne and Tarrin were very gifted fighters. He had long ago lost all egos where the girls were concerned. He loved them each dearly though in differing ways. One was like a sister and the other owned his heart and soul. He still remembered the day he had meet them in China town.**

**One year earlier shortly after the black out--**

**Peter Caine was undercover for the LA police department. An old friend to help solve the mystery of disappearing teens on the strip had called him in. The idea being he would find the bad people before the news hit the headlines. LA was suffering enough bad press from the black out. They did not need to have more because of a serial killer or a gang stealing kids. Peter was highly skilled in both undercover work and in self-defense, bad for this reason he agreed to help… It was believed that the Russian Mob had moved in and was stealing children for white slavery. His special skills along with his fluency in the language meant he was a perfect operative. He moved along the streets as the sun began to set. He had been watching the bus stop for likely candidates. His search had paid off when two young women stepped off the bus from Cleveland. Both were clearly young and both were stunningly beautiful. He was certain that his prime suspects would approach them. Ivan and Igor. He had been here a week and so far those two were his prime suspects. They did not even try to hide the fact that they were gangsters. They were pale and clearly after the girls. He had stayed back to watch intending to follow them to the place where they kept their victims. Even now, he still could not believe what he had seen. It was only now he understood that the apparent helplessness was all an act. The girls had wanted the men to hunt them.**

**Peter chuckled as he recalled the short battle where the two Russian Vampires had got slayed. They had been allowed to take the girls back to their lair but that was where their plan had ended and the slayers had come out. Tarrin and Rayne made short work of the nest and freed about half a dozen children who had not yet been turned. The Vampires had been using them as happy meals. Peter had followed them hoping to get pictures so he could document the situation. However he had quickly seen it was over. The slayers had promptly broken lose and eliminate the nest.**

**Peter had been rather surprised to learn that for all his skill and stealth the young slayers had realized he was following them. They had in fact ensured he was there to help calm the captives and to ensure that they all received t he proper medical treatment that they needed. Rayne and Tarrin had never intended to stick around to long. THey were simply in LA to give the Fang Gang a hand with a situation they had not been able to easily address.**

"**Hold it right there." **

**The girls merely looked at him and Tarrin spoke up. "We saved those kids for you. I am betting that you are a cop. So please take care of them. We can not hang out here and wait for the boys in blue to arrive. There would be too many questions we can not and will not answer. I am guessing that the LA cops called you in because you are specially qualified or something. Ok fine. Deal with this we are out of here."**

**Peter had been shocked at t he irreverent attitudes but the fact was he was not going to be able to stop them. He had let them go and called it it. It had taken some creative talking to convince the local Police he had no idea what happened to the suspects. However the teens were safe and in the end that was all he cared about. In the end they had saved all but two of the children who were in the warehouse. The Vampires had turned them and the girls dusted them cleanly and efficiently. Peter had been deeply saddened by the need but there was no turning back the clock. In the end not everyone could be saved. They had found a lead to the network of white slavers and they had stopped the export of over a dozen young people. It had been a good night's work. Several hours latter he had been met at his hotel lobby by the slayers. They had simply been waiting for his return sipping coffee in the all night restaurant. He sighed and joined them.**

"**It took you long enough." Rayne said with a smirk. "Hey waiter we need some coffee here please."**

**Peter glared and said." I would rather have tea if you have it." He sighed and decided his Father really had worn off on him.**

"**Great and here I thought we left Giles behind in Cleveland." Rayne said. "Tea then please and food what ever is fine as long as there is lots of it…"**

**The young black waiter smiled and went to get the tea. It was quite clear he was used to the girls. Five minutes latter, he came out carrying the tea, more coffee and a large platter of rice and vegetables all stir fried and steaming hot.**

**Peter's stomach growled as he took a plate and heaped the food on. He noticed that the girls were not holding back either. **

"**All right I would like some answers please. Who are you and what are those things you killed?"**

**Rayne grinned and said. "Those things are vampires as I am certain you have guessed. I am betting you called your father to get confirmation that such creatures exist and I am rather certain you know what we are even if you are wondering how come there are two of us?"**

**Peter took a drink of his tea. _The kid was sharp. "_Yes what are slayers doing in LA? I thought there was only one spare?"**

**His confused looked made Tarrin laugh. "On there are only about 100 of us now."**

**Peter Caine choked on his tea. "What! How the hell did that happen? What about the balance and oh shit." He looked at the girls his eyes now wide. He was not so much into the supernatural world but what he did know was that there was always a balance. Now however it had clearly been tripped up.**

"**We did not ask to be called. "Tarrin said. "We simply agreed to it when asked. The world would have ended if we did not agree. So here we are. Rayne and I are a strike team. We are sent to hot spots that need a slayer for a few days or weeks. Then we move on. It has been an interesting year to say the least. Look we are not here to take on criminals or to do the police's job. This time it came into our jurisdiction with the Vampires turning the mob. So we dealt with that and we left the rest to you and the civilian authorities. We don't want trouble and we will be moving along soon. However we were hoping you could introduce us to Kwai-Chang Caine. Normally we would ask Faith for the introduction but she and the others were called to Italy to deal with some immortal on a rampage. I am told he is a very skilled fighter and we could use some advanced training. Giles seems to think he could help us focus more."**

"**My father is a man of peace." Peter said. "Faith Lehane is a friend of yours?"**

"**Well more like a mentor. "Rayne said.**

**Peter grinned he had meet the _dark haired slayer when she studied with his father after the fall of Sunny Dale. She needed to focus and find peace for her past mistakes and _Kwai-_Chang had been the one to help her find balance and peace. He had grown to deeply respect the younger slayer and he now considered her an honorary sister. She made a terrible mistake but to Peter's mind it could happen to anyone. He sighed as he remembered Kerrmit's accidental shooting of a teen age boy. The young man had survived but he had been guilt ridden for years. Sometimes good people messed up. It was just a sad truth. He was not going to judge anyone because who knows someday he to might slip. _"Does Buffy know you are going to visit my father?" _He did not want to cross the senior slayer. She could be scary._**

_**Both slayers chuckled. "**_**It was her idea. Faith agreed she said we were to wild."**

"**Well that is different." Peter said with a grin. He knew few were as crazy and wild as Faith however he did respect that the slayer was trying to prevent the younger set from following in her footsteps. "I am heading home tomorrow so you can ride with me if you want. I have a nice comfortable SUV."**

**The girls grinned and said. "Great and thanks Peter. We appreciate it. Now we have to patrol so go get some sleep. See you in the morning." **

**Now a year latter, they had become very close. Peter watched as Tarrin moved to protect their backs and Rayne took point. _It was amazing to see them. They were a great team. He loved them both like family. Rayne as a sister and Tarrin as his true soul mate. He considered that and decided he would have to ask her to marry him soon. He was not getting any younger. He wanted her to know he was there forever. _**

_**Cccccccccccccccc**_

**Connor walked with Dawn. He watched the younger Summers with keen interest. _He considered her to be one of his best friends and he was not about to let anything happen to her. He had not been pleased when she had tagged along but then again he had missed her a lot. Dawn never judged him and had always supported him. Connor knew he had messed up a lot in the past. Granted it was not all his fault but he still wanted and needed a new start. This was it. Here he could make a difference and not have to be ambivalent about his future. This place needed him and it had no memories. A new start a new world and Connor was willing to do what ever it took to make it safe. The fact that Dawn was here well he would deal with it. He would push his confusion about her aside and remind himself she was just a friend. He did not need to mess that up. She was far too important to him to mess up._**

**Dawn watched Connor. _Boys/ men were so dense sometimes. She loved Connor. Oh, she missed her sister that was true too. She used the excuse for the rest of the gang. Dawn however knew Buffy saw through it and was letting it go. By not protesting, her sister was giving her blessing. Dawn would have been content to wait for Buffy if she had to. Buffy more then most knew how precious love was. She would let Dawn use her as an excuse. Besides Dawn would be needed to help Connor over his grief at losing Angel._**

_**Connor running away to a new planet to hide from his grief was not acceptable to either woman. Look at the trouble he got into the last time. No way was Dawn going to be with some old guy if he aged fast again. Nope she had to go along to keep him out of trouble. He was Angel's son so trouble would surely follow. It was genetic. Liam Angel O'Brien was a trouble magnet and it was guaranteed that his son was too. Both Summers' women owed it to Angel to help his son. So Buffy let Dawn stay for Connor. Dawn Knew Buffy hoped that she and Connor would have the happy ending she and Angel never could have had.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Ten minutes earlier-**

**Samantha Carter pulled several crystals out and tossed them aside. Rodney handed her new ones and then slipped then handed her the Zpm. It went in easily.**

"**Well here goes nothing."**

**The power suddenly went on all over the city. Stasis pod began to stabilize.**

**Ccccccccccccc**

**Carson Becket helped Doctor Mallard check out a patient who was coming to. The Lemerian healers rushed over with blankets to cover the shivering woman.**

"**Here now it will be all right dear." Ducky said. "Her temperature looks to be coming into the normal ranges. "I am going to check the next pod."**

"**Good then. I will watch the lass for a few more moments. Then I will hand her over to our friends. It looks like we can get them all out safely now." Carson said.**

**Just then, a pod alarm went off.**

"**I think I spoke to soon." Carson said as he ran to help one of the healers with a malfunctioning pod.**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Buffy and Faith looked at the screen and both cursed softly. The Hive ships were moving in and would arrive in less then two hours.**

"**Now that is not good." Buffy said.**

"**Yeh think." Faith quipped back. "**W**e better get the Gate up and running. Give me a hand with it." She said running to lift it back into place.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Gate SG 1, Star Gate Atlantis, Kung Fu the Legend Continues or Navy NCIS. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for any and all of the series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed. Any mistakes are mine and some may well be intentional.**

**Tuesday, August 26, 2008**

**Part 31 Points Made PG**

"**Ok now this is not going to work." Faith said. The Star Gate was too heavy for even the slayers to lift. "So now what B?"**

"**I think we need some different kind of lifting power. Hey Willow can you give me and Faith a hand?"**

"**Sure thing, no problem at all. Please step back just in case." Willow said with a grin. "Oz and I will be back in just a sec." She caught her lovers arm and said. "Buffy needs me back at the Gate room. Please come with."**

**Oz nodded and signaled the others. They came over.**

"**Oz and I have to pop to the gate room. Be back in a jiff."**

"**It will take you at least 20 minutes to walk back." The Lemerian said.**

**Willow smiled and said "We will meet you here in 10. See aye. "With that she grabbed Oz's arm and with a few quick words opened a portal and stepped through much to the shock of the others. **

"**I could have told you Th at the gate was too heavy for anyone to lift." Marcus said. "Your friend will be of little use."**

**Buffy caught Marcus Alexander and pulled him back. "Watch it you are in the way."**

**  
He started to protest as a portal opened up and Willow and Oz stepped through.**

"**OK what the problem? I take it the gate is to heavy. I thought I warned you all about that?"**

**Faith glared at him. "Well we had to try. Ok Red it is all yours." **

"**I do not see how one girl can lift the Star Gate. Even a dozen of our best warriors could would have difficulty with that gate."**

"**Well they used muscles I am going to use my brain. It is sometimes a better tool to use."**

**Both slayers stuck out their tounges at their friend and Oz grinned. He had missed the comradre on his journey to control his wolf. It was good to be back.**

**Willo turned to face the Gate room and raised her hands up. She began to chant softly and her eyes turned pure white and her hair a golden color. As her chanting continued the gate slowly rose up and righted itself. Less then five minutes latter it was done.**

"**Wow, that thing is heavy. Be careful with it it weighs a ton!"**

"**Red it is more then that I tell you because B and I could lift that." Faith said.**

"**Well it is up now. All we will have to do is hook it on up. I hope it still works."**

"**You and me both Willow." Buffy said with a sad smile. She knew that they would need it to bring people here or if worst came to worst to evacuate. "So it going ok?"**

"**So far so good. We have to get back we promised 10 minutes." Willow said. She swayed a little but OZ steadied her. **

"**Do not let her over do it Oz." Buffy warned.**

"**WIll not." Oz replied. "Rest Will." He led her to a chair to sit for a moment. **

"**We need to get back."**

"**We will in a few." Oz said putting his foot down. "No good if you pass out."**

**Willow sighed and took his hand. "Ok, I will rest for a moment."**

**Marcus Alexader was stunned. _He could not believe what he had seen. These young women were extraordinary. He had seen Buffy and Faith lift the gate a little bit. They simply had not been able to lift it up. Even that feat was impressive. He could not believe that they were annoyed at not being able to heft the gate up. It was incredible. He watched in stunned silence as the red headed child lifted the gate with a few hand motions and words. He swallowed hard and was suddenly very afraid._**

**Faith smiled at Willow and said. "Thanks Red. Hey Marcus can your people see if the Star Gate will work now? Do we need to call Colonel Carter and McKay back to make any repairs?"**

**Marcus swallowed hard and motioned for his people to check the gate. The techs ran to see if they could get the Star Gate ready to go. They to were stunned but their main concern was getting the thing to work so that they could get away if they had to.**

"**We will check it now. If we can get this working perhaps your people could send more pilots with jumpers to help our civilians especially our children escape."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jack stood back and studdied the board. He was not pleased with the number of hive ships coming in. _He knew from Sam's reports and even Woolsey's that the wraiths were a very dangerous enemy. He sighed. It had never occurred to him that he would miss the days of just having to deal with the Gould. Oh well at least his life was not boring. He looked over with a certain pride as Faith and Buffy convinced the Lemerians to go along with their plan. While Faith was his niece he found he quite liked Buffy Summers as well. He knew that his family had just grown again. Jack could easily see himself growing attached to the new teams. On the positve side they had ZPMs to power this place so perhaps they could get the defenses up or move the city. His gut told him that last option would be the best but it would be a while before McKay could confirm it was possible. Why was noting ever easy or simple? _**

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Ziva moved through the city with care. Unlike many she knew full wellt he dangeros of urban warfare. She was uneasy and nervous. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck rising up. _Her soul cried out danger and she was listening to it. She looked to her left and noted that Daniel and Teal's were also being careful. She smirked at this. The Daniel she had once known was long gone. She was very interested in learning about this new one. She noted that the other two members of the current SG1 were slightly to the rear. She could tell that Colonel Mitchell while presenting a friendly face was not totally trusting of their team or the Lemerans. Ziva found she could respect that. However she was not so certain she liked Cameron Mitchell or that she trusted this Vala. They just set off her danger meter. Then again it could simply be that Mitchell reminded her of a cross between McGee and Tony and that was surely a recipe for being a trouble magnet._**

**Tony moved closer to Ziva_. _He was not as alert as his friend but that was because he was trying t0 memorizing the layout_. He thought this city was lovely but on the down side everything looked the same. He was not going to get lost in a fight. He had leaened that lesson years ago in Baltimore. Know your terrain in a fight it may just save your life._**

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Carson helped the child out of the stasis pod. The little girl was around six years old giving or take a few thousand years. He smiled and wrapped her in a blaneket. The fluids they gave her were stabilizing her.**

"**Well now lass it will be alright now."**

"**No good my mama is dead. Papa is dead. I want to be dead too." Carson was shocked at this. He looked at the healer who came over. **

"**Now Cara it will be all right now. We will keep you safe. I promised your mother little one. So rest and get well." The elderly man pulled the child to his arms and hugged her. "Cara is the daughter of my favorite student. She died from wounds received when the Wraiths last attacked. This littleones father fell to a dart. She is like my own grnad child."**

**Carson smiled at this. "Children are presious. We promise to help all we can. Now then child death is no answer it is highly overrated."**

**Ducky chuckled at this. _He had read the reports and knew that this Carson Becket was intimately aquainted with death. He had died twice and now was back as a clone. _**

"**Dear boy I am not so certain the child would understand your humor."**

"**I suppose you are right. In any case we will be helping her adapt I think. She a bonnie lass."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jennifer Sheppard went to Jack O'Neil's side and looked at the board. This was going to be a very difficult battle. Even if Dautalus arrived in time they would still be out numbered. There was no chance of negotiating and the Wraith was not known to be merciful. After all they thought of humans as cattle. Jennifer Sheppardfound herself was wishing for several brigades of Marines. She knew this would make Jethro smirk but it was true. "Can we set up a defence?"**

"**I don't know maybe. I think we need to send Sheppard and Mitchell to scan this area. Maybe we could set up an ambush. I am thinking we might be able to rig some mines across here and force the Wraiths to go here. We could then hit them with the Dautaulus after they go by maybe have some Puddle Jumpers here and here. It would perhaps buy time to move the city or if we have to evacuate it. I spoke to Carson a little while ago they managed to revive more medical staff so the people are coming out of stais a lot faster now. I just hope we can get help from Atlantis."**

"**General we need more then one ship to defend the city." Jennifer said.**

"**I know, I am asking for more help from the SGC and IOA but there are no guarntees there. Earth is stretched thin."**

"**It would be a lot easier and simpler if the IOA would just go public." The Director of NCIS said. "I am betting there would be no lack of volunteers."**

"**Yes I can see it now all the trekers coming out and expecting us to follow aprime directive. SO not happening. I know I wish we could do that as well. I would much rather have humans fighting the Gould and Wraiths then each other. Unfortunately we as a race are not ready for that yet. I mean look at Kinsey and his crap. If the public knew he has all the support he would need from the crazys to be president and that Direcotor scares me more then Baal, the gould, Ori or Even the Wraiths."**

"**I see your point General." Jennifer said with a wary sigh. "If he were president I might just invite the Wraiths to have dinner at the White House."**

**Jack O'Neill broke out laughing. "Now I know we will get along. I am surprised you made it to your post with such an attitude."**

"**Kinsey tried to stop me. Gibbs however well he made sure that the old man's threats were toothless."**


	32. Chapter 32

-1

**Saturday, August 30, 2008**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Gate SG 1, Star Gate Atlantis, Kung Fu the Legend Continues or Navy NCIS. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for any and all of the series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed. Any mistakes are mine and some may well be intentional**

**Part 32 Good News At last G**

Jack's eyes lit up at the idea of someone putting Kinsey in his place. "So what did Gibbs do?" _What does he have on Kinsey and is he willing to share?_

Jennifer Sheppard smiled. "The honest truth is I don't know what Gibbs said to him. He merely escorted him out of the function after whispering in his ear. I can honestly say I have tried to find out, but what ever it is it not something Gibbs would share with me. I can say Kinsey almost ran out and away from him. What ever he said was enough to make the man afraid."

"Well no offence but I am going to find out. Kinsey is a major pain in our ass. He has been a problem from day one."

"I know Jack. The sad thing is I had almost hoped that you did shoot the man. Given what he has done through the years it would be completely justified."

"Yeh, but it would have still gotten me locked up. In any case one of the pluses about being here is no committee meetings."

Jennifer Shepard chuckled at this. "I just hope we can get the people here all to safety. I can not believe there are so many children here."

Jack had to agree. While there were many adults in stasis, there were over 10,000 children and not all of them Lemerians or Anazazi. _It seemed that the people of this city had been evacuating planets for years taking in the children to protect them from cullings. In fact, they had learned that several civilizations that had been thought to be lost forever had representatives here. Ronan was still in shock after learning there were several hundred of his people here. Including several distant family members of both himself and his lost love. He was currently waiting and watching as the medical l teams tried to save them. The stoic warrior was watching in silence. He had ran almost all the way to the west hospital wing when a guard casually mentioned that he must be glad to know he had people alive._

Teyla watched as Ronan paced.

"Sit Ronan you're pacing will not make the procedure go faster."

He looked at her and said. "Teyla it is hard to sit. I mean I have family again and my people we can maybe rebuild now. There are children that mean there is a future again."

Teyla smiled like all people in the Pegasus Galaxy she understood the fundamentals. Cullings were brutal and family and friends mattered to them all. YOur culture was all-important and every world set up safeguards. Unfortunately, Ronan's world had been too successful in fighting so the Wraith had sent everything at them. In the end, they fell and her friend had become a runner. She rose and went to his side and hugged him. "I know what it is like to lose a loved one. To lose ones world. This is a good thing for you all. Yes, it will be hard but you can do it and so can they. You will lead them well."

Ronan scoffed. "I am no leader. I am / was just a foot soldier. I feel hope for the first time in years. It is so strange. That little girl in there …. She family. I am going to raise her like my own. It the right thing to do even if she is much older then me. The doc said she is my great-great- great …. Well you know aunt. Therefore, I have to save her and see she has a good life. It is only right."

Teyla grinned and hugged him. "I know and she will be blessed to have you as her protector."

Ronan smiled. "She will need a mother? A family to guard her. So will you help me? Form a family like your people do. I think it is a good custom."

Teyla smiled at this and said, "We can talk about it." She smiled at his shy request. _Teyla liked Ronan and he was a strong man. Yet she knew he would want to return to his world now. Well it was something to think about. She did love him but to form a family bond was a serious matter one she had to consider with care. She had her own people to protect as well. Then again, Ronan world was rich in resources. Yes, it was worth considering with care._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

John Sheppard returned to the control room. _The news was better then he had expected. They had some drones and the ships appeared to only need a power supply and crew. On the plus side, the crews were in Stasis on the ships. So several medical teams were now working to wake them. With luck they be up and moving on time to help fight the wraiths. He had checked out the chairs and both worked so the city would have some defenses. All in all was better then he had hoped. He just hoped the General was pleased as well._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Catherine sighed at the news. _The gate was up and it was working. Good news at last. They had found more people then they had ever dreamed of many who were in fact originally from Earth many centuries ago. History was being rewritten again. She sighed and began to understand Daniel's annoyance at his profession they were making historical discoveries and they could not be shared with the world. Well at least not for the for seeable future. What was this ninth or tenth time history been rewritten in the last few years. She wondered what history would say about the SGC and Watchers council if it were ever reveled. At least the odds were she would not have to be around to defend her choices._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The Wraith Hive ships moved in with care. _They did not wish to alert the ancients. It was far easier to attack with stealth and their intelligence suggested that the city had minimal defenses and minimal scanners. However, it was the Queen decided far wiser to move in with care. Not so much because of the enemy but because other hives ships might detect the sudden power surge. She did not intend to share so rich a feeding ground. This city was theirs to feast on. They had been hungry for many months and others of their kind had raided them. She was therefore not inclined to help even those of her own people. Only her hive mattered the others could fend for themselves. This city was a piece of luck that they needed and it would change the outcome of the leadership of all the clans. The Queen sent the message to her ships their luck was finally changing for the better soon they would feast. _

_TBC…_

PS. Thanks you for all the kind reviews. I really appreciate everyone taking the time to write a word or two. It makes it worth it to know someone is enjoying this little piece. I know this chapter was a little slow but it is a needed part. Please be patint more will be coming soon. Again thanks to everyone who has read and especially those who have reviewed this work and added it to your alets.

Lisa


	33. Chapter 33

-1**Saturday, August 30, 2008**

**Under A Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- See Part 1**

**By Fire Star**

**Part 33 Caffeine the gift of the Gods PG**

Paul Davis entered the large Warship's bridge. _He was very impressed with the state of area. This war ship had not been used in many thousands of years yet it looked brand new_. He noted that there was a thin substance covering the various counsels. He moved to one of them and pulled it back. It was lighter then plastic but it seemed a lot stronger. He looked over at the crew who took their posts. _It was clear that they were familiar with this vessel._

A woman came over to his side.

"Colonel I am the executive officer of this vessel. My Commander is still in stasis. General Marcus Alexander has ordered me to prepare this ship for battle. I will do so. Your assistance would be greatly appreciated. Would it be possible for you to bring a ZPM here?"

"I can try." he pulled out his communicator and called Faith. "Faith we have a crew awake and a ship to launch. We need power here."

Faith listened and answered. "I will send McKay. Paul please be careful. If possible, I want you in orbit as soon as possible. The ship that is. I want you back here with a report on her capabilities."

Paul smiled at her slip and obvious concern. "As you wish. I am thinking it might be best to go up with them to see what this thing can do. I mean it has wicked space guns."

Faith rolled her eyes "Paul I swear Uncle Jack must have rubbed off on you. Not happening I need you here. I am assuming the command staff or at least some of them are out of bed. I think it be best to let them do their work Once you have an idea of their capabilities I want you back here with a report. I will need you to help coordinate the supplies for those ships. If possible I want to have them set up the mine field once they are operational"

Paul sighed. "As you wish. "

Faith could tell Paul was itching to fight but she was not yet ready to trust his safety to these people. _She had just found him and he was too important to her. She also needed his organizational skills here. He was very familiar with the SGC operations and that was something she needed right now. Jack and the others were needed to help with the defense._

The Executive officer of the ship went to his side. "She is right you know. It would be best if we handle our ships. We do not have time to check you out in them. I promise to help you learn about them latter on if we survive."

Paul smiled at this. "I will hold you to that. My commander is right I am skilled at the origination level. However, I do not want to do that while you and the others risk your lives to defend us.'

"Colonel Davis without supplies we will be helpless." Sub Commander Dena said. "I suppose no officer likes to be sidelined."

Paul nodded. "I just want this to work. Faith wants your people safe and I want to give her the chance to win. She is very important to me. I just met her but her fighting spirit is not something I wish to damage."

Dena nodded. "It was like that when I met my husband Dorian. He was all fire and passion. I just hope he wakes soon. He and my son are in Stasis on this ship. I have even more reason to fight now. I understand your eagerness but we will be ready. My crew may be groggy but we will not give up."

Paul suddenly had an idea. He hit his com line. "Hey Faith send some coffee up here would you please. I am thinking maybe it could wake our friend ups faster."

Faith looked at Buffy and they both burst out laughing. "See Paul that is why I need you here to think of the important stuff. I start the coffee and send it on over."

Vvvvvvvv

"You ok?" Oz asked Willow

She looked up at him with a small smile. "I will be. The magic of this place are just different. It is still very powerful but it will take some getting used to. It is like Earth but different."

"How?"

"Like AC or DC power. I can make it work only I must convert it. I think it will be better soon. I am just tired."

"No more…rest."

Willow sighed and held her hand out to Oz. He came to her side and she leaned on him drawing strength from their feelings. He was powerful in his own right and Oz lent her his power with no concern for himself. _He still loved her with all his heart and soul. While they had been apart, he had lots of time to think and consider his life. In the end, he had mastered the wolf to some extent. He was safe to be around and he was determined to try to win his love back. Had Tara still been around he might have had the will power to stay away. However, she was dead and gone and he knew Willow needed someone to help her stay on the right path. Oz knew he could do it. He was the best choice because he could sense her shifts. He knew when she leaned too far to the dark side. His wolf warned him. The world had been lucky the last time when Xander had been able to stop her but he was not so sure they could risk her falling to the dark side. Willow needed to know someone had absolute trust and faith in her goodness. He did. Oz also knew that deep down the others still worried. Oz however could feel her soul and he had faith. He knew he would die to keep this woman safe and he would never again leave her of his own free will. _

Willow rested against Oz. _She knew everyone assumed that they were back together as a couple. She had not discouraged that thought. Some parts of them were together. Their souls seemed to be at peace now. She had loved Tara deeply and forever. That was a truth she was never going to let go of. However, it was also true she had once deeply loved Oz. It was not the same kind of love but it had been a true heart felt feeling. He had been her friend even his leaving had not changed that. It had always been comfortable between them. There had never been a lot of need for words. With Oz, she could just be herself. No need to be super witch or super geek. She could be just Willow. She let Oz hold her and she was comforted by his trust and faith. She also knew that Oz considered her his mate. His wolf had claimed her long ago and she was his. Even if he had never returned, he would have remained faithful to her. The incident with the female werewolf had simply been about biological imperatives. He had never intended to cheat on her. His heart and soul were hers and it scared her. She knew he had been hurt when she had turned to Tara. However, it was a measure of his goodness that he had stayed away and not interfered. He had placed her happiness and safety above his own wants and needs. Oz was a good man. She held him and knew she wanted to try again. He deserved to be at peace and to have a chance at a family. While her soul still cried for Tara, she knew that Oz would always understand and he would take what she could give. In return, she would find love, acceptance and peace. She would be balanced out and not have to worry about losing it again. Oz would be there to keep her from becoming a danger. Yes, she would try again to be his love. She owed it to them both to try. After all, there were many forms of happiness and she knew she could find some of it with her wolf._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Giles and Wesley read the ancient database with Daniel. All three men were rather shocked at what they had learned.

"You know you would think I would be used to this by now." Daniel said with a wary sigh.

"I doubt anyone ever gets used to it." Giles said. "I know I never did."

"Yes it is disconcerting to learn history is being rewritten. At least we now have the answer to one of the greatest human mysteries of all time. Well several actually."

Daniel laughed. "Yes and we can not tell the world."

"We would be laughed out of academia." Giles said.

"Oh yep yes sir you betcha that is for sure." Daniel said with a tinge of bitterness.

"Do not feel bad Dr. Jackson. My dissertation was not well received either." Wesley said. "Mine was even reviewed by those who know the truth."

"As Buffy would say. Denial is not just a river in Egypt. On the positive side, we now have access to years of history for the Americas. We can also have the potential cures for several genetic disorders if what I am reading is correct. These people are highly advanced. Using them as a template, we can perhaps cure the congenital defects several native peoples have been suffering from. While I am no scientist, these machines are supposed to correct the errors in the codes. We can help many people with them. I can see why the ancients peoples in the America's thought them to be Gods."

Daniel winced at this. "Well at least they were not Gould's. It does explain some legends as well."

"I am certain of it. Some days I do so wish I was still simply a student or teacher." Wesley said. "Being involved in all this is at times frustrating. We have learned so much we can not share."

Giles chuckled at that. "Well I was a librarian and it was not so simple then either. In time we will share these gifts. It just can not be now. Humanity on Earth is not yet ready for their history to be rewritten."

"Well they do say curiosity killed the cat. I suppose it is all of our own faults for not leaving well enough alone." Daniel said. "We had to ask so now we have to live with the answers."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ziva called Gibbs. "Gibbs the area is as secure as it can be. I have found no traces of hostiles. The largest problem will be in securing the area. This is no small city. If the Wraiths come here, there will be lots of hiding places for them. I do not like it."

"I know but we have to try to set up a perimeter. I let Jenny know we need lots of Marines." Gibbs said.

Ziva chuckled at this and _knew Jack O'Neill would so love that. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abbey was in heaven as she played with the ancient computers. The machines responded instantly to her commands. The languages that they were based on were ironically not so different in function to what she and McGee were used to. With the help of the locals, they were soon running diagnostics on all major systems. Colonel Carter and Dr. McKay were out hooking up power outlets and soon they be functioning again. _She almost pitied the Wraiths. If they thought, they were coming to a defenseless city they were in for a nasty shock._

McKay grumbled as he worked. It was hardly fair. _This city was in better shape then even Atlantis. Oh well at least he was not going so blind now. He was also glad Colonel Carter was here to help. Not that he would ever admit it. He knew she often came up with interesting ideas. Some almost as brilliant as his own. He grinned as the power readings went up. Well the city was now on the power grind. Now all they had to do was get those warships fueled. _

Carter carried the two of the spare ZPM to the ships. _Each would give the ships a power boost. If they were lucky, the crews would wake and they would be ready to fight shortly. She had to admit Paul was right caffeine was needed. _She grinned as several recently awakened Anazazi sipped the coffee. It was clear they were not fans but they were becoming alert rather quickly. Her container of sugar over to the nearest crewmembers. "Try adding the sugar to the coffee. Sadly, Paul likes his coffee strong and black. Sugar makes it better."

The crew members nodded and took a taste of the sugar. Sam chuckled at this as he poured a large amount into the coffee.

"Thank you. This is waking me but it was bitter."

"Coffee is an acquired taste but it has its uses." Sam said. "Just remember it can be habit forming."

McKay rolled his eyes at that. "No you think?" He mocked. McKay took a large gulp of his own coffee. "I have to say this is really good. I so needed it."

Sam laughed at him even as she took a long drink herself. "We had better order more from Earth then."

"Oh yes it is definitely a vital supply." McKay said with a smile. "A true gift of the Gods."

Sam chuckled at his mockery. _Somehow Rodney was not so annoying anymore._

_TBC…._

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the work or added this to your lists.

Lisa


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer , Star Gate SG 1, Star Gate Atlantis, Navy NCIS or Kung FU. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they and others might enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for any and all series. The Author reserves the right to play with timelines , plots and characters. **

**Remember this is AU work of fiction. The Author plays with the characters and timelines a lot.**

_**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy are as always in Italics.**_

**Spell and Grammar checked but not Betaed read at your own risk.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.**

**Part 34 Impossible choices PG**

Faith was not happy wit the news. _The crews were coming out of stasis and most seemed to be coming around. However she was not so certain it was a good idea to put them on Front line warships. Carson's report suggested that in time most would fully recover but for the moment many were confused. Faith did not wish to depend on them to make Life or death choices. She leaned back in her chair and decided an alternative was needed. _She looked over at Buffy who clearly was coming to the same conclusions she was.

"Faith we need to take the battle to the Wraiths. What if we do out and attack them. We could leave the warships here to defend the people and city. You and I go and see if we can take out that Queen with our teams."

"I got to say B that was my idea. I am not so certain that the General will like it. I am certain however that we need more time. Even gallons of coffee aint going to wake them up to be efficient enough to fight this. One mistake and we could lose. We have to try to buy time and maybe take out a ship or two. I saw we board the Hive ships and blast them."

"Well the General said we could get Mark IV nukes. I was thinking we could lay them out like mines here and here." Buffy pointed out the placement. Then force the Wraiths ships to come through this asteroid field. Maybe we could hide in some jumpers and sneak up on them. According to the briefing SGA gave us, we could access the Hive ships here and here. Sneak in, plant some bombs, and then get out. Maybe in the honey combs we can set charges to eliminate the offspring."

Faith nodded. "I hate the idea of killing babies even if they are wraiths but the impact might make them think twice. My team could go after the Queen while you do the breeding areas. We should try to be certain there are no future queens out there."

"Oh I see now I get to be the baddie in this." Buffy joked.

"Well it was your idea and besides this is my city. I will keep it safe that means taking out the queen of the hives. My job B. Besides, I am betting there will be many people stored there. The babies have to eat right."

"I know Faith. I just hate the idea we may be to late to save them."

"Well we have to try and as much as I hate to admit it you have more experience especially in the search and rescue area. I mean think about it you saved us all at least once."

Buffy chuckled and said. "Ok you win I do it. The thing is Faith I am worried about you too. Don't think you do not matter to us all."

Faith nodded "B I have a lot of reasons to live now." just then Paul and the others came in. Faith eyes landed on the colonel and Buffy smiled.

"Yes, I can see why you want to live. He is yummy." She whispered this low so only Faith could hear.

Faith blushed deeply and replied." Maybe but I can see why you spend so much time researching now." She glanced at Giles just walked in. "Your eyes never leave him when he is around. He does have a cute ass."

Buffy glared and said. "Mine."

"Hey never said I was blind." Faith teased. "But I think Paul is more my type. I need a nice clean cut guy ya know."

"Yes Ripper is hardly the boy next door." Buffy said with a grin. "Thank God. I was so blind before. I am glad I saw the light."

Faith slugged her. " Way to much information B and besides for me ,well I have family to bring him home to know."

She pulled Faith to the side so the men would not hear her whispers.

Daniel heard the last part and leaned over to Giles. "I think someone likes you."

Giles rolled his eyes and _suddenly wondered who had decided to place the survival of humanity in his slayers hands? Sometimes Buffy and Faith still acted as if they were in high school. _"I dare say you are right. I am however uncertain on what to do about it."

Daniel looked at Giles and said. "If you love her back then tell her. Love is too rare to waste."

"I know but she has so much potential. I don't want her tied to an old man."

Daniel shook his head and said. "Giles you are in better shape them me and I am ten years younger. Suez she dated a 200-year-old vampire at 16 , well I would say you are a much better choice. At least you were born in the same century as your slayer."

Giles chuckled at this. "Perhaps you are correct. Time will tell. I have no desire to be a mistake for her. We have far too much we must do to risk it."

"Yes I can understand your concerns. However is it worth never being happy not to try?" Daniel said.

"There is that." Giles said. "We were working on it. So much has happened recently that we have both been reconsidering things. I am sure it will sort itself out."

Daniel nodded but was prevented from saying more when the teams came in.

"Faith we have the power hooked up on the ships." Carter said. "The crews are stumbling to their posts but I am deeply concerned. It has to be difficult to be suddenly thrust into their old roles."

"I am certain it is. It is not like they just took a short nap." Jack said.

"Well I would say they should be well rested." John quipped.

Jack glared at the younger colonel. "I have to say stasis is not really sleep."

Mitchell spoke up. "Sir Maybe we should help them. It is not as if the Dautaulus will be here in time. I hope we can cover for them. I mean most of those folks don't appear to be ready to fight just yet."

"I have to agree General. They are clearly willing to try but they looked half punched drunk." Dinozzo said. "Or at the very least hung over."

"My people are trying to adjust to the fact that they have been in stasis for may centuries. We never expected it to be so long. " Marcus Alexander said as he sat down. He was clearly concerned.

"I am certain that it is a shock." Jennifer Sheppard said. "However they are alive and they are together. We can help them adjust. In many ways things are not so different. Once they city is awakened they can move on with their lives. We can help them and we have so much to learn from your people. We will be counting on them to help us understand so much."

"The director is right we could use the help." Rodney said. "While we have learned a lot over the years experts would be appreciated."

John Sheppard chuckled at his friend's sarcasm. "What is wrong Rodney you don't want to get frozen anymore?"

"Well no, not really. Look at all the accidents we have had. Even with proper protocols, we had accidents. I for one would like not to lose people for simple mistakes."

That made Sheppard sober up.

"Well I want to see my people awake." Ronan said. "It is a miracle that there are so many alive. We can go home and rebuild in time. We can use many supplies. The Wraith took the people not the supplies or hidden weapons catches."

"You have hidden weapons catches?" Sheppard asked. He glared at his teammate. "And you are just sharing this now?"

"Well….I never could go after them as a runner and well they are hard to get at but with a team… I ah… "Ronan shrugged.

"I am certain Ronan had his reasons for remaining silent." Teyla said supporting her friend. "After all there always has to be a fall back point, a safe bolt hole a place known only to a select few."

Sheppard glared but said nothing more for the moment. _He did not like to be reminded that he to held back secrets from his team._

"Look it is all irrelevant the situation now." Ziva said. What is important is defending this city and hopefully moving it back to where Atlantis is."

"Ziva is right. We have to defend this place. Frankly the big ships are not up to it yet. So B and I have a plan." Faith said.

All eyes went to the two slayers.

"What pray tell is your plan?" Jack said.

"Faith and I are going to go slay all the wraiths. It is simple we go we slay we come back and party." Buffy said.

"Or as the general would say Search and destroy." Faith said supporting the idea. "We grab some ships drop in behind them and go in and wipe them out. They never get close to the city."

"It is never so simple." Gibbs said. He rolled his eyes at the irreverent attitudes. _Search and destroy he got but getting to the space ships was the hard part._

"Well it the best we got unless you have some honken big ships and space guns." Buffy said.

"I got to agree with Gibbs this is not some nest of vamps Buffy?" Xander said. "I think we should have a plan to defend the city on case they get here."

"Ok Xander that is up to you and the soldier boys to do." Faith said. "I am going slaying. Ziva and the NCIS people can help you."

"So who is on the strike team?" Paul asked. He looked around the room. He knew there was no talking the slayers out of this insanity.

"We are in." Sheppard said. "My teams have the most experience with the Wraiths."

"Well count me in." Cameron said. "No way we are staying put." Faith and Buffy looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok SG1 and SGA1 will form our secondary teams. Scooby's will go with Buffy and My people with me. So you want SGA1 B?"

"Yes, that is if they know the inside of a hive?"

"Yes we know the inside of hives. They are all the same." Sheppard said a little indignant.

"Well then SG1 is with me." Faith said. "We are going after the queen. Buffy will be taking out their nursery."

Willow flinched at that but did not protest.

"I know it is hard everyone but we can not let them have more wraiths. We are hoping to save the people that are there as the food supply." Faith said.

"Is there no way to save the Wraiths? I mean they are just babies." Vala asked.

"We tried with Michael but it was not a good change. He was more human like but had no soul." John said.

"I think he had a soul. Only he was so angry at what we did. So betrayed he was out for revenge." Teyla said softly. She had been close to the former Wraith and saddened he had turned on them.

"Well Todd was intelligent. It was hard to see him as a Wraith but… we can not keep them if we can not feed them. It all comes down to that. They need to eat and we are food." Rodney said sadly.

"It is clear no one wishes to harm a sentient being. "Giles said. "We are not monsters but, as Dr. McKay said unless we have an other way of feeding the Wraiths we must eliminate them just as we do with Vampires and demons. Perhaps once the crisis is over we can try to find an alternative choice. However for the moment it is a matter of survival for all of us."

"On that note here is our plan." Faith said. She went ahead and began to explain what they wanted to do. The various members of the teams gave suggestions and the plans were tweaked. In the end they had settled on a four tiered plan.

1- Move the Wariths to where they wanted them.

2- Do a Raid then search and destroy mission

3-Leave the ships and back up teams to defend the city

4-Move the city if and when they could

"Ok people you heard Faith and Buffy let's go gear up." Jack said.

TBC….

Thanks for all the support and reviews. I appoligize for some errors in the preivious chapters. They have been corrected.

Lisa


	35. Chapter 35

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimers: See Part One**

**By Fire Star**

**Part 35 Desperate Times PG**

**Giles placed a call back to Atlantis. It was more then clear that they were going to need assistance. He just hoped that ** **Catherine was able to get the Earth war ships to them in time. He knew that Catherine had returned to ensure they could **

**contact the SGC with her full authority behind them.**

**He briefly wondered if this was TBTB way of evening the odds a little. After all his slayers were now finally gaining an upper hand on Earth against the various vampires and demons. Therefore, it was quite possible that TPTB decided to shake things back up again and allow Space Vampires to come into existence. He sighed and decided that when he ever died and went to heaven. Assuming of course that they would let him in he was going to have a very, very long and harsh talk with the people in charge. I mean really the Wraith were over the top.**

**Catherine listened to the report and was determined to get them help. "Giles I will see to the problem at once. I am certain help will be on the way soon."**

**Catherine hung up the line and placed an emergency call to the SGC. At least they now had the power to do this without worrying too much. She smiled as she wondered what President Hayes would say. In less then 24 hours her people had more then tripled the power supply of Atlantis and added an other city with war ships to Earths defenses. She would say that they had more then paid back the favor she called in. Now however she needed more troops and ships. While they had found Lemuria it was, clear that the city was not ready for an attack and that the people were still going to need protections for a while. **

**Once they were all up. Awake and thinking clearly then things might change but for the moment, they were nearly as helpless as a newborn. Well maybe a newborn jaguar. She chuckled as she considered the warships. They would be a great shock to their Asguard allies.**

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Marcus Woolsey followed Kennedy into the archives. Unlike many slayers, Kennedy had a keen interest in the past. She been digging around the archives looking for anything they could use to help make the transition of power easier. What she had **

**Come across was shocking. She found proof that the Watcher's Council under the Travis family had been abusing its power for their own personal gain. There was documented proof that the last six slayers had not received proper support. The only real exception seems to have been the Slayer Kendra and that was more do to her watchers connections then any real support from Travis. Marcus was enraged. He wanted to read these tomes himself. If it were true, he would see Travis buried under the tower. Even when he had been strictly following IOA guidelines, it had all been about the law. About treaties and ensuring that, the IOA worked to protect Earth. Marcus had never in his entire life used his position for personal gain. He was enraged because Slayers never had a choice. They were called to do a terrible job and all too often paid with their lives. Yet Travers was using them to line his pockets. The funds that were supposed to go to help train and support potentials and the slayer line had been diverted into their family's coffers. Some funds were used to run the council but even that was questionable. Why did the council need a dozen jetliners and villas in France, Spain and Italy? No the council had been living high while slayers fought and died with little or no support. It was criminal. Now if Kennedy had found proof Travis would be locked up for a very long time.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Hank Landry was not a happy man. He could not believe that this was happening. They finally had a chance to gain a lot of valuable technology and had people who actually knew how to use it but the Wraiths were on their way. He felt a familiar **

**Headache beginning behind his yes.**

**"Yes Doctor Langford I understand. As you know, the Dautaulus is on its way and I will send the Odyssey as well. I will also see if the Free Jaffa have any ships they can send. I promise we will do all we can to save the city." Hank sighed and said. **

**"I will be sending relief teams through. However, be aware that not all of them are from the SGC. They are highly skilled but **

**They are not all our people."**

**Catherine nodded "I will take what I can get General Landry. Also, see if you can contact the people in Cleveland, we might **

**Need more slayers."**

**Landry winced but agreed. "Alright I contact you in 2 hours. Let us not abuse the extra power. I have a feeling you will be needing it. Doctor Langford good luck."**

**Catherine had to agree. "Thank you and we will do all we can to protect Lemuria and Atlantis. If we are lucky then soon we will have both cities up and running."**

**Hank smiled a they said goodbye. He turned to Sgt Harriman. "Get me Commander Finn and SG 2 through 5 they are all going to **

**Atlantis. In addition, I need to talk to the President and Prime Minister. I may need more troops."**

**The veteran Sergeant nodded and went to carry out his orders.**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Commander Finn checked her gear for the tenth time. When were they going to get the go? It was clear they were needed. Damn she hated to wait.**

**Just then, a Sergeant looked in. "Commander the General said it is a go. Please be at the Gate Room in one hour."**

**"Thank you." Sam Finn said with a smile.**

Thanks for all the support and reviews. I apologize for some errors in the previous chapters. They have been corrected.

Lisa


	36. Chapter 36

**Part 36 Reports**

Cameron Mitchell entered the briefing room with a rather noticeable limp. He looked clearly uncomfortable and in pain.

"What happened to your ankle colonel?" General O'Neill asked.

Cameron looked rather sheepishly at him. "It is nothing sir. I ah… tripped sir. I will be fine."

"Doctor please take a look at his ankle we can not afford to have Cameron limping." Jack said. He glanced over at the medical personal. _What was it about SG1 they always got hurt?_

Ducky who was the closest doctor went to the leader of SG1 and made him sit down. He pulled off the boot and Cameron bit back a curse.

"Well my boy it looks like a bad sprain. We should x-ray it to be certain."

"Just wrap it up doc. I have to be in fighting form."

Jack looked annoyed and looked over at Carter. "Fix him."

"Jack you know that sounded bad right?" Daniel said.

Jack glared but Colonel Carter pulled a hand held healing device out of her pocket.

"Look it is just a twisted ankle." The younger colonel complained.

Carter moved to his side. "This won't hurt a bit. Just hold still."

Cameron grumbled but a sharp look from the general made him hold still. Vala came over and sat next to him. "You should really watch were you are going Cam."

He gave his teammate a dark look and waited.

"I wish we had those things." Buffy said. "It would certainly make our lives easier on the Hell mouth."

"I have to agree with B on that one. I wonder if we can use them." Faith said. She moved to Carter's side. "So how does that thing work?"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Giles watched the interaction of his slayers and smiled. _He had to admit if only to himself they had all matured so much in the past few years. He found he could not longer look at any of them as children. He was especially pleased with Buffy. She had matured a lot and now only occasionally slipped into the dumb blonde routine. He wondered if anyone besides himself had ever realized how brilliant she really was. He leaned back and silently considered her stellar SAT scores. While both Willow and Oz had scored higher, they had a far mire steady education then the senior slayer. Now however she was catching up. He knew that below her bag of fashion magazines were several scientific journals as well as several texts that were needed for her life as a slayer. Buffy had mastered over a dozen languages and most of her friends were clueless. Giles knew she never wanted them to feel unneeded or unwanted so she let them all play the roles they had fallen into. Only now, it had changed. Faith was rapidly becoming her Equal. This was unprecedented and Giles was grateful. He knew it meant that Buffy would not be so alone. Together the two of them would be a force for good. Giles knew deep down that they would not be staying forever. For the moment, they were needed here. However, Buffy would need to go back to Earth and their galaxy. That was her place and this place was Faith's. However, for the moment they would stand and fight side by side and mend their broken friendship. In the end, Giles knew it would be valuable to them all. _Giles watched Buffy and not for the first time wished he was years younger. He knew he had to ignore his feelings. Buffy deserved so much more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mitchell when Carter is done with your ankle I am sending you back to Atlantis and then to Earth. I need you to brief Landry and the teams that will be coming over. We need the maximum amount of firepower you can secure. Before you, protest that foot needs rest and I need someone who I can trust to give Landry the cold facts. You may come back with the teams. We are not leaving until they are all in place."

Mitchell nodded at this. He was clearly not pleased but he would follow orders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hank Landry was not a happy man. He hated the idea of sending people he did not know to protect Atlantis. However, the President had assured him that the two "Special Unit": Teams were every bit as good as his own SG1.

Hank watched as they came into the Gate Room. He had to admit they seemed to know what they were doing. However, some part of him was uneasy.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccc

Cameron Mitchell stepped through the gate to Atlantis. He arrived there in less then a minute and stepped out. He immediately went t Dr. Langford to tell her what was happening. Less then ten minutes latter they were dialing earth. He would be at midway in five minutes and then on to earth. Time was too important for them to wait the traditional 24 hours.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The Hive ships dropped out of hyperspace. The Queen rose and went to the control room to learn what was causing the delay. A Worker came over to tell her they had a malfunction in the drive. She glared at him and before he could move grabbed him and fed. "See to it we are underway as quickly as possible. " Her look warned the others of the price of failure. _They all knew hunger but they could control themselves they had to. A queen however was to important not to feed. The implication was clear. Find feeding ground or become dinner._

_Cccccccccccccccccccccccc_

The alarm klaxons went off-

"General we have an incoming wormhole. Sir it is Midway station with SG1 IDC." Sgt. Harriman said.

"Open the iris." Landry ordered. He ordered the Gate _Security teams to stand ready. He just hoped it was not worse new._


	37. Chapter 37

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**Part 37 Expendable PG-13**

Cameron Mitchell stepped through the gate. He limped over to his commander and said. "Sir we have a big problem."

Landry nodded and told the teams to wait. He motioned for the team leaders to follow him to his office.

"How bad is it going to be Colonel?"

"Bad sir over a dozen hive ships are heading for Lemeria. We have some good news as well." He paused and then went on." The people in the city seem intact. We just need time to get them awake to help us. Dr. Carson and Dr. Mallard are working to do this. We could use more medical personal. Dr.Lamb be a real asset sir."

Landry glared. "I will take that under advisement. How about the warships? Can they be salvaged and used to drfend the city?"

"We need soldiers to man them sir. Well what we need is a few strike teams. The crew are waking up. They might and I state might be able to fly the things, but there is no way in hell they can take on the wraiths one on one in a fight. That is as ground troops they are just to weak from being in stasis. I think they might man seated postitions but not more then that. It is like they just woke up from a long sleep."

"So we need to go save their asses." Commander Finn said. "It figures. We always have to save someone."

Cameron spun around to face her. "Look Commander." He emphasized her rank. "Those people have been on ice a long time and before that they fought the Wraiths for centuries. So, I say we cut them some slack. I am certain in time they will be friends and allies. They seem to have accepted Faith as their leader. That and they seem to accept Xander is her general."

Sam smirked at this. "Why is it I am so not reassured."

Cameron glared at her. "Faith is our best chance here. She and Buffy can fight the Wraiths. We have a plan but I need support troops to help defend not only Lemuria but Atlantis. Faith has a plan to buy us the time we need to bring more of her people up to speed. Unfortunately we still need a back up if that plan goes south or even if it does not it is bound to draw more wraiths in. Xander and General O'Neill want to set up a perimeter to protect the people if the Wraiths get by the slayers. I think it is a good idea. While we hope to slow them I am not so certain even our teams can stop them."

"Great so we get to be that back ups. Why not take the fight to them." Sam protested. "Wer have the people to send at least a squadron after those freaks of nature."

This time it was General Landry who glared. "I would suggest commander you remain quiet and listen to those who have dealt with this type of things."

"Space Vampires so how bad can they be?" Sam quipped.

"I have to agree so we stake them and move on." her Sergeant said with a grin. "Maybe chop a head off or two."

Cameron glared. "Faith and Buffy could barely go had to have with those things and it tossed Teal'c and Ronan around like they were 90 pound weaklings on the beach."

General Landry frowned at this. "That can not be good."

"So what we snag, bag and dust them." The sergeant said.

"Wraiths do not dust you idiot. They are hard to kill. I have only dealt with them once and am not thrilled to be doing so again." Cameron said. "Gould are so much simpler."

"So stay here and let the pros have a shot." Commander Finn said.

Cameron jerked as if struck." I am a pro you blond headed --"

"Colonel at ease. Commander stand down or orders or not I will have you locked up. Mitchell is one of the best on the planet. I know his skills and trust him. You are just back up." Landry said darkly. "Is insubordination is still an offence commander. I suggest that you remember Colonel Mittchell outranks you."

Sam Finn shrugged. "Right stick together. I won't let you waste my people."

"Your people are playing guard so they should be safe enough." Cameron said with a hard look. "Sir we got to go now."

"See Dr. Lamb first about that foot. Tell her she is needed on this mission. I have to call the president then you can have go. Colonel you are personally responsible for her teams safety."

"Yes sir." Cameron said with a smile. "I will not fail you sir."

"I know." Landry said as he picked up the red phone and motioned everyone to leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron limped out.

"What was that about." Finn asked.

Cameron grinned and said. "Dr. Lamb is his daughter. Sheis a spitfire but, he wants her safe."

Samantha Finn was shocked. _She had thought that the teams being sent were all considered expednable. However this was unexpected. It was clear that the SGC was not like her own commanders. They expected their people to come back. Or at least cared to see they had a chance too. She recalled some of her missions. It was unbelievable that a General would send his own daughter to her death. Well he was sending a guardian that made sence but the rest. Maybe it was not so hopeless and she could find a way to save Riley._


	38. Chapter 38

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**Part 38 Living is Important PG**

**Sam followed Mitchell to the infirmary. She wanted to see who this Dr. Lamb was. **

**Cameron limped into the infirmary and Caroline Lamb came over to him. "So what did you do this time?"**

**Cameron looked away sheepishly. "I got careless. Colonel Carter hit it with the hand device and it is a lot better but the Generals both wanted you to look at it. I need a clearance for this mission. A couple of Advil and I will be fine. I am really not in all that much pain, I am good to go."**

**Caroline rolled her eyes. "Sure you are. Sit down. I am betting you are only walking because Sam used that ribbon devise on your ankle. She motioned for an X-ray machine to be brought over. Within minutes the films were done.**

**"Well it seems to have worked. Do not say it Cam. The area has been healed but it is still tender so you are limping a bit. I will wrap it for you and you should be ok. Just no foot ball for a bit."**

**"Sure Doc I watch those touch back games with the Wraiths. I hear they are killer on the offence."**

**Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just be glad Colonel Carter healed it as much as she did. If it had been me I would have casted it and you would be on restricted duty."**

**Cameron winced at that. "Well that is good then since the General made me responsible for your team." He winked and watched as the doctor's face darkened.**

**"I see, Well then we should get ready to go." She said looking up at the noise. She saw the Naval Commander and asked. "Can I help you?"**

**"No, I was just here to see if you need help." Samantha Finn said. **_**The truth was she wanted to be certain this Colonel was up to the mission. There was no way she would risk her team being lead someplace by a weak link.**_

**"My team is well trained Commander Finn. We do not need Marines to carry our gear. However, the thought is appreciated." Dr. Lamb said with a slightly less offended tone. "Cameron my people can defend themselves. While we do not like killing we will do so if we must. The Wraiths are a danger none of us want to slip by us. I wish there was a way to save them from their having to feed on people but we cannot do that. So we will do all we can to end their reign of terror."**

**"We really do not need medical teams. You will slow us down. However I promise my people will do all they can to help keep you safe. It is clear the General thinks you are valuable." This said with a slight mocking tone.**

**Caroline stiffened at this implied nepotism. "Commander Finn I have more earned my place here. I was here before My...The General. I have four doctorate degrees and am trained in Human, Gould, Asguard and Ancient technologies and medical practices. Do not presume to know the value of the people on this base or my teams. They are the best in the world. "**

**Commander Finn shrugged clearly not believing it but filing the information away for future reviews.**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Faith moved to the War Ship. She whistled as she saw it. "That is impressive. I do believe it will make the Wraiths sit up and take notice. Hey B you think we could borrow it when this is all over. I mean it be kind of fun to take it home and show the troops."**

**"Oh sure that would work. Show Andrew this thing and we will never hear the end of it. He would be ranting until dooms day. I mean he is super geek you know."**

**Faith laughed at that. She was rather shocked when several crew bowed to her and Buffy as they came aboard.**

**"Lady we are almost ready to go. Your people are installing the ZPMs and we will have power to leave the docks. Our crew are slowly awakening. We will defend the city to our last man."**

**Faith looked at the young warrior and smiled. "I know you will do all you can. However we all need to live for our people. Death is easy living is harder." She glanced at Buffy who nodded.**

**"Faith is right we have to live on. We are hoping to have the power to remove ourselves from the fight."**

**The warrior looked confused.**

**"We will fight on our terms not the Wraiths. I will not let them have any advantages. If our people are weak from Stasis they will be hard pressed to win. So we will bloody the Wraiths then withdraw until all are fit once more. It is not going to be a desperate battle if I can prevent it. We will not waste lives without cause. Life is to precious a gift for that." Faith said. "We will fight when we will win."**

**The warrior nodded and seemed pleased with her words. "We will win." He said with confidence. **

**Faith and Buffy smiled as they moved on to see how the progress was going with the ZPMs.**

**"Faith you are getting good at this pep talk thing." Buffy said.**

**She smiled. "Well I had good teachers."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Abby was in the labs going over the data on Michael. **_**She was fascinated with the process they had used to make him more human. She read the information and leaned back. Her agile mind racing over the facts and figures. She set down the pad and went to grab one in a separate pile. She nibbled on her lip and began to write out some notes. Then she stopped **_

_**abruptly and grabbed her own lap top. Abby's fingers flew over the key board and she began to smile. Well maybe there was a chance after all. What if they could bind one section of the Wraith's DNA with something else. Something that would not need to feed on the life force of humans. She considered it and knew the slayers would not like the idea much. However she was going to play with it for a while. After all vampires had to be useful for something. If they could change the wraiths feeding to be on blood and not necessarily human then they could save them and not have to murder an entire race. Well she work on it. Maybe Ducky could help?**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Gibbs moved through the city and helped set up defensive positions. He smiled as the Marines and Even the Air Force personal jumped at his orders. He had missed this. While he loved his NCIS team he had been a Marine for a very long time. He missed the action.**

**"Gunny we could set up a 60 over there." A young Lance corporal said. "We would have a killing range crossing over each other without endangering our own people."**

**Gibbs took a look and smiled. "Good idea Cain. You should set up claymores over to the east. The guns will not have the range there and unfortunately that be a good place for the Wraiths to hide."**

**"Aye sir." The young man said. He was not embraced only willing to learn from a more experienced Marine. Gibbs liked that. **_**He made a mental note to see if the kid might be willing to join NCIS when his tour was over.**_

**Lance Corporal Mac Cain grinned as he motioned for his team to set up the guns. **_**The Wraiths would be in for a nasty surprise if they got here. Even they could not survive a claymore.**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**Sam Carter smiled as the ZPM slid into place. "Rodney let the Captain know they have power now."**

**"Sure Sam." He said. "What am I a messenger boy now?"**

**Sam chuckled at his disgruntled complaints**_**. Some things never changed. Oddly she had missed it. Ironic given that the first time she had meet McKay she hated his guts.**_

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**The teams gathered to leave for Atlantis. General Landry looked over the best and brightest Earth had to offer and smiled. They were brave men and women.**

**"Everyone this is a very important battle. I am certain you will all do your very best to protect our allies and friends. Remember the Wraiths cannot be allowed to find Earth or the milky way. Live well , fight hard and win."**

**The teams cried out in the affirmative. **

**Cameron Mitchell smiled and saluted the General as he moved to the gate. "Ok let's go kick the Wraiths back to the stone age." He stepped through the event horizon and the others followed him.**

**Landry eyes locked on his daughters and she winked and smiled. "I will try to keep SG1 out of trouble sir."**

**Landry laughed at this and said."Good luck with that."**

**Commander Samantha Finn wondered about that comment as she stepped through the gate for the first time. **

**TBC...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.**

**A/N: A special thank you ****to ****Morgomir**** for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed.-Lisa**

**Part 39 Worth it PG**

**Cameron sighed with relief when they stepped into Atlantis.**

**Catherine came to greet him and smiled. "I see you kept your word Colonel. I am very glad to see that you have brought help."**

**Commander Finn stood back she did not want to draw unwanted attention to herself or her team. It was going to be hard enough to carry out their mission**_**. The last thing she needed was for the Dark Slayer's great-grandmother to get suspicious. **_

**"We aim to please ma'am." Cameron said. "I was thinking maybe I could leave these teams here and take the SGA teams ahead."**

**"Now wait a minute Colonel we are not here to sit on our hands, sir." One of the SG team leaders said.**

**Cameron smiled at the leader of SG-6. "We need experienced people to deal with the Wraiths Todd. I know you are all very skilled but the truth is I need that here, to protect Atlantis. I need people with the Gene to operate the jumpers. A lot of our people do not have that gene and the new guys don't either. So we have to take the ones that have it. We will need air support."**

**Colonel Todd Broch nodded however it was clear he was not too pleased with the idea.**

**"Colonel Mitchell is correct on this" Catherine Langford said "I do believe we can try to see if the gene sequencing will work with your teams. We can inject everyone within 24 hours and know if it has taken within 48. Then the teams can rotate if needed. We must have as many with the ancient gene as possible."**

**"Commander what's this gene thing? Are we sure it's safe?" PO Davies asked.**

**"It is and we will all try it. I am certain it will be a most valuable asset." Sam said. "Remember Davies we are to get tech if we can. It will be of little use to us if we cannot use it."**

**"Aye Commander." He said.**

**Mitchell watched the Special Operations team from the Army and Navy. It struck him as odd that the team held members from both those services. Yet he knew from **_**their records that they had a very high success rate. They came with a recommendation from President Hayes. So they could not be all bad. Yet his gut was warning him not to totally trust them. Cameron also knew that neither Slayer liked the Commander of this group much. There was clearly a past history that could cause issues. He just hoped that the SO team was professional enough to let it go.**_

**Catherine noted the various teams. She spotted the group from the Initiative and her eyes narrowed. **_**Riley Finn was missing from the group. Where was he and why was he not here.**_** Forcing a smile she walked over to the group. "I am glad that President Hayes sent you along. I have a feeling your unique talents may be needed." She held out her hand to Commander Finn. "I do not see Riley Finn? Where is he?"**

**Commander Samantha Finn was rarely taken off guard but this woman shocked her. Not even Buffy had asked about Riley. "Riley is recovering from a minor injury. He is on TYD training a second unit." The lie slipped off her tongue with ease.**

**Catherine's eyes narrowed but she smiled. "I am sorry to hear that. He would have been an asset here. **_**Unfortunately for Sam Finn Catherine had grown up in the Council so she was used to lairs. Even before the spell Willow had done she could spot a poor liar and Sam Finn could not lie at all. Her left eye twitched**_**.**

**"Yes Doctor he would have been. Maybe someday when he is better he can come here." Samantha said with a false smile.**

**"That will only be possible if we save this city and Lemuria." Catherine replied. **_**Mentally she made a note to forbid either of the Finns access once this mission was over. The slayer in her was alert and screaming a warning. She needed Commander Finn's team for the moment but she did not trust them.**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

**The Earth Ships Daedalus**, **Odyssey and**** Apollo moved through hyperspace at their top speed. They were armed and ready for a fight. Their commanders were all experienced Air Force officers who knew how to fight the Wraiths. Neither man was going to let their people down. Each officer knew well the risks of the mission and the Korolev II was staying in the system to protect Earth. The Russians had offered to guard Earth. President Hayes had agreed with a grateful call to the Russian President. While there was no doubt that there were still issues between the two governments President Hayes knew in this arena he could trust the Russians fully. The USAF officers had not been pleased with this decision but they would follow orders. If anything it gave them all incentive to beat the Wraiths quickly and return home.**

**Colonel Abe Ellis looked across his bridge. His crew was working with well oiled efficiency. He was pleased that there was no idle chatter. He rose from his command chair and looked over to his second. She could use some time in the big seat. "Colonel Goya please take over for me. I'm going to my ready room to contact the other ships. Please keep me advised of any emergencies."**

**Lt. Colonel Gretchen Goya rose and took her commanders place. "Yes sir."**

**Abe smiled as he headed to his "Ready Room" **_**He was secretly amused at the vast amount of science fiction jargon that had crept into the program. To the world he was a hardnosed no nonsense Air Force Colonel but in his private down time he was likely as big of a sci-fi geek as the designers of his ship. He had almost lost it on his first tour of the ship when they had explained the Transporters. He was willing to bet that James T. Kirk would have envied his machines. The ironic thing was he had his own version of "Scotty" As well. His chief engineer had never lived it down when the crew learned his name was Scott Elliot Montgomery. He knew his chief took it all in his stride but really it was funny. He had reminded his Engineer it could have been worse their ship might have been named Enterprise. Fortunately the President had put his foot down and refused to let General O'Neill name any of their small fleet.**_** Abe closed the doors and called over to the Odyssey to see if they were on schedule. They were several hours behind the Apollo and Daedalus because they had been on a supply run to the Beta site. Abe put the call through.**

**"Caldwell here."**

**"Colonel I trust your run went well." Colonel Ellis asked.**

**Colonel Steven Caldwell smiled at this. "Yes it was a peaceful run for once. We picked up a few of the medical personnel and they are going to be reassigned to Atlantis."**

**"That is great news. I am told we will need them. Davidson is running parallel to me. We think we have a plan if you would like to follow it that is."**

**"I'm all ears." Caldwell said with a smile.**

**"We were thinking of dropping off our extra people and then going ahead to Lemuria. You and the Daedalus could remain behind at Atlantis as a backup. There is no way you can reach us in time to join the battle, so if you stay there that would give us some options."**

**"That is a good idea. It is something I thought might be a good idea. I just wish I could join you. Three ships would be a lot better than two given we will be facing so many hive ships." Steven said.**

**"We wish you could as well. Unfortunately we can't leave Atlantis unguarded. I hope that you'll keep her safe." Ellis said with a sad smile. **_**He was just hoping to survive this but he was not so sure they would.**_

**"We will be there and I'll buy the drinks when you get back. I bought some really good wine along for a special occasion. I would say beating the Wraiths back would count."**

**Colonel Ellis smiled and said "I think I can say it will be worth it then. Well we are signing off as we will be coming into the system soon. I hope you get here fast because I doubt we will be lucky in this. I am betting we end up jumping in to Atlantis and then all of us will see more action then we wish."**

**"I hear you. It makes one almost miss the Goa'ulds." Caldwell quipped. "Good hunting my friend." Ellis nodded and signed off.**

**TBC...**


	40. Chapter 40

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.**

**A/N: A special thank you to Morgomir for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed.**

**-Lisa**

**Part 40 Arrogant Asses PG**

**24 hours after the arrival of the Teams at Atlantis-**

**Faith watched as the new teams from Atlantis came through the gate. She was not overly pleased to see Samantha Finn. She touched Buffy's arm and whispered. "It looks like Captain Cardboard's wife is here sans the Captain."**

**"I know that bothers me too. He was missing from our last joint mission as well. I didn't want to pry. I mean it really is not my business and I didn't want the Diva to think I was still interested. I mean Riley and I are so over."**

**Faith chuckled at that. "You know Riley was kind of cute but personally it was only in a Smallville kind of way. I mean he was no superman."**

**Buffy giggled. "Well when we first met he was kind of amped up. Those drugs Maggie Walsh gave him and his team made him pretty strong for a human. I guess I was just trying for the normal."**

**"Oh like that would happen. Slayer as in the one girl in all the world!" Faith said with a shake of her head in disbelief.**

**"Well I was in denial, ok. I mean I was trying to be coed girl."**

**"Well that worked oh so well." Faith teased. "I am so glad you are past the college boy stage. I mean really it should have seemed weird going from fating 200 year old vampires to college boys. It was almost like you were robbing the cradle there."**

**"Hey I was so not. I will have you know Riley was in the graduate program." Buffy shot back. "He was a PA for Merlin's sake."**

**"So that's the stage where they start chewing their food?" Faith joked.**

**Buffy slugged her in the arm. "Like you did so much better with Wood?"**

**"Ok point taken. At least you can agree that Wood was at least tall dark and tasty." Faith said with a grin. **_**While they had broken up Faith still considered Wood a dear friend. It had been a mutual decision when Faith had gotten restless. She had broken up with Wood rather than risk hurting him more later. One of the things she learned from him was to respect your partner. She still liked him a lot but her slayer had been too restless to be faithful. Faith had decided it was better to end it then have him find her with someone one day. He deserved a woman who could be there and be faithful. Wood was in many ways an old fashioned man. Wood wanted a wife and children so badly. Losing his mother had affected him deeply and it was why he had wanted to settle in Cleveland. He had wanted that life with Faith. Faith however had not felt the same deep desire. Yes, she wanted a family someday but not yet. She was still young and still learning to accept herself and her past. There was no way she was bringing a kid into the world until she had her own head on straight. So by mutual decision they had ended it. In many ways they were now almost like Xander and Willow. Best male/female friends. In some ways this was far better to Faith's mind.**_

**"Now that was mean. I so did not need that image in my head." Buffy groaned.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jack O'Neill walked over to greet the teams that the SGC had sent. **_**Many he knew from his time at the mountain and he could honestly say he was very happy they were here. The rest well he just hoped they were good enough.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Ronan watched the kid Connor. He had a feeling that this kid was far more dangerous than his team leader knew. He looked over at Teal's and the Jaffa nodded. They had become friends of a sort when he had to go be cleared by Marcus Woolsey and the IOA. They had stood side by side and battled the Wraith and ****Teal'c had**** proven himself to be a very good warrior. It was something that Ronan respected. He noted that the kid had the same quiet confidence that both he and Teal's possessed. To that end he wanted to test the kid. So he decided to offer a spar. There was nothing more to do then wait so sparing would loosen them if action was needed. Ronan knew his social skills were not the best yet he wanted to know how good the other team was. If this Connor kid was anything to go by then they see how far the training went.**

**"Hey kid, would you like to spar with me? Sheppard usually joins me but he is busy now. So would you like to have a go?"**

**Connor looked at Dawn who shrugged. "Go ahead. It can't hurt to see how well they fight. The match earlier really did not give us time to analyze their styles. A simple spar would be most useful."**

**"Sure, I could use a work out. So hand to hand or with weapons?" Connor asked.**

**Ronan smiled at this casual question. "Hand to hand. The Wraiths are strong and often manage to disarm us."**

**"Show me how they fight." Connor said. He noted that Dawn took a seat on a bench not far away and prepared to take notes. He pulled off his jacket and shirt.**

**Ronan followed suit knowing that this was not going to be easy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Samantha Finn watched as General O'Neill sent various teams to differing positions. **_**She had somehow managed to convince Dr. Langford she and her team could be of more use at the front. She hated that she had to almost beg. Her team was one of the best and yet they were being treated like common swabbies. It did not sit well with any of them. Kinsey was right about one thing these SGC people were arrogant assholes.**_

**Commander Samantha Finn pretended to listen as she took in the city. **_**It was a lot like Atlantis or what they had seen of it anyway. Yet this city was clearly just waking up. It was clearly not as clean or a pristine as the other outpost. **_**She looked around and froze in shock as she spotted Director Jennifer Sheppard of NCIS. **_**Why was she here and how the hell had Kinsey failed to mention that one of the top civilians in the Navy was here? She was well respected and it was rumoured she and the Sec Nav were friends. Her being here could seriously endanger the mission. Worse yet she saw Him. Damn it. How the hell am I going to eliminate both slayers with the Director and Gibbs here! This is a real FUBAR. Damn Kinsey and his poor intell.**_

**Gibbs walked over to Jennifer Sheppard. He handed her a report. **

**She took the report from his hand and removing glasses from her pocket she quickly scanned it. "This is excellent news Jethro."**

**"I thought so. It looks like we have all the positions staked out. Now all we need is Marine teams to man them."**

**Gibbs's former partner rolled her eyes. **_**He would never change. He would never think any service was as good as his beloved Corp. Then again she loved his loyalty**_**. "I'm thinking you may have your wish. It seems several SGC teams are USMC."**

**"I know that is why we set the areas up by the book. The book being written by USMC of course."**

**"Oh I am sure John loved that."**

**"Not so much but then he did say it was logical to use tactics we knew. So it is all set up. Of course I would not say no to Seals either". He looked over to Commander Finn and her team. "Though I'm not sure how to add rangers to the mix."**

**"Make it work Jethro." She said. "Commander Finn please join us."**

_**Commander Samantha Finn placed a smile on her face and went over to meet the two people who could definitely toss a monkey wrench into her plans.**_

**TBC...**


	41. Chapter 41

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.**

**A/N: A special thank you to Morgomir for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed.**

**-Lisa**

**Part 41**

**Faith watched as several people came into the room. They headed straight for her and Buffy and snapped to attention. Their right hands in a fist and over their chests. **

**"Milady we are here to serve."**

**Faith looked at the young man who appeared to be in his late 20's. He was clearly fit and dressed in what appeared to be a military uniform.**

**"Well then that's good." Faith said. She looked over at Marcus Alexander. He came over to join them.**

**"Lady Faith these four are your personal guard. They will protect you with their lives. They will serve your every need."**

**Faith was struck dumb at this. She looked at Buffy who chuckled. "Well you always said you wanted some boy toys."**

**Faith glared at the blonde slayer. In the past she might have found the offer interesting now however she was squirming.**

**Paul walked over and much to everyone's surprise pulled Faith into his arms.**

**"I think we can see to Faith's needs." Her team was on his heels.**

**Faith snickered at the clearly possessive look in the Colonel' face.**

**"I am afraid it is the law Colonel. All our queens must have a personal guard. They must be members of the elite."**

**Faith rolled her eyes. "I guess my team just got bigger." She leaned back against Paul Davis. "I should inform you however that Paul will take care of any needs I may have after slaying."**

**The General nodded and said "That is your choice lady. As the guardian of the city I must provide you with options. I will also help instruct Xander to his duties at Atlantis."**

**Faith chuckled at this turning of the table and Buffy scowled the last thing she wanted was Xander playing match maker.**

**"We have watchers to see to our needs." Buffy said. She blushed then at the smirk Faith had.**

**"I did not mean it the way it sounded."**

**Faith laughed and said "Sure B, I so believe you. Go tell Giles he has been replaced as your guardian I am so sure it will go over well."**

**Buffy glared but slipped away before it could become more of an embarrassment. Unfortunately for her Xander heard the comment and had a broad grin on his face. "Oh I am so liken this. I am so going to fix you up with a real man."**

**Buffy's dark glare stopped his teasing but not his smile.**

**"I so do not need your help in the dating arena. I mean really Xander your record is a lot worse than mine."**

**"It is not." He said **

**They began to bicker playfully as Faith and the others slipped away. Her body guards trailed behind her discreetly.**

**"Faith the ships will be ready. The crews are waking. They just need to get some good food in them and real rest. I think maybe we can use them to protect our retreat. Has Colonel Carter or Dr. McKay figured out if the city will fly yet?"**

**"No they are still working in it. It seems that some of the drive was damaged. They think that they can repair it but are uncertain on how long it will take. With the engineers from the city waking up to help it should go a lot faster. Colonel Carter said the damage was bad."**

**Paul sighed at that. "Well if anyone can fix this thing it's Colonel Carter. She's a wizard."**

**Faith looked at him sharply. She sighed and realized what he meant. "I hope so. Let's go find Oz and Willow. I am hoping that she has some ideas for a magical defence. If we can place some wards even if they are only early alarm systems we'll be so much better off."**

**Paul nodded at this. "I am certain it will confuse the Wraiths as well. I doubt they have ever dealt with a powerful Wiccan like Willow Rosenberg."**

**Faith smiled and said. "I know that is one woman whose bad side I never want to be on."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"So boss man how is it looking."Kennedy asked. She took a seat on the edge of Marcus's desk. She grinned as he cleared his throat and leaned back away from her. She liked that she could make him nervous.**

**"It seems to me that funding will no longer be a problem. The council has more money than I was lead to believe. I can guarantee no slayer will ever have to work a job again unless they wish to."**

**"Well that is good news." Kennedy said. She had never been concerned about money as she was from a very wealthy family but she knew most of the slayers didn't have families that could afford to support them.**

**"I was thinking perhaps we should set up a pay scale for slayers and watchers. We could set it up in a fashion similar to the military. I firmly believe all slayers should be paid but there should be a system in place to ensure it is fair."**

**"I think that could work. Maybe we could contact Robin Wood in Cleveland. I think the system should be similar. I don't think we want either set of slayers thinking they are getting shafted."**

**"That is a very valid point. I do believe perhaps as a gesture of good faith that we should transfer some of our funds to the United States. Her majesty has approved of this. I was hoping to get your opinion on this. I don't wish to seem patronizing to the American council"**

**"Maybe Buffy would think that. Wood however has a far more practical turn of mind. I do not think he would be insulted by the gesture. I would however let him know it is because we want to help them set up properly. I mean Buffy was right we can no longer afford to have all our assets in one place." Kennedy said.**

**"Indeed that consolidation is what lead to the corruption we are now dealing with. I shall place a call to Director Wood now. It should be about 930 Am in Cleveland."**

**Kennedy chuckled. "Good luck with that. I would wait until noon. Remember slayers do not do mornings and their watchers are not always much better."**

**"Good point I will wait until 11." Marcus said.**

**Kennedy grinned and headed out. "Well boss man I am going to the gym if you need me."**

**"Enjoy your work out. Please go easy on the new girls. We need them in fighting form."**

**Kennedy nodded and strolled out.**

**"I swear that girl is going to be a challenge." Woolsey said to himself.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Willow and Oz walked over to Faith and Paul.**

**"So what's with the conga line?" Willow asked.**

**Faith rolled her eyes. "It seems they are my body guards."**

**Willow began to laugh at that until Faith gave her a death glare. "Well B got a matching pair too. Marcus Alexander said it was his job to see the Queen's needs were met. The weird thing is that job falls to Xander on Atlantis."**

**Now Willow lost it and even Oz had a grin on his face.**

**"Oh Goddess that is so funny."**

**"I think so. I mean can you imagine Xander setting B up on dates?"**

**"Giles won't like it." Oz said.**

**"Yeh think?" Faith said "Anyway that is not why we are here. We came to see if you all had some wards we could use or some electronic stuff to set up a warning system. Maybe you could combine the two."**

**"It might work." Oz said he looked at Willow. In an instant a whole conversation took place. Both knew each other well. They could do this.**

**"I can do it." Willow said. "I can set wards and you can set surveillance. If I power it by magic the Wraiths might not detect it."**

**"I will work something out." Oz said. He went to his laptop and opened it. His fingers began to fly over the key board as she searched his files for a workable idea.**

**Paul was impressed but he stayed quiet not wanting to disturb them as they worked. **_**They were like a single mind. It was fascinating to watch. He just hoped the pair got back together. They would do great things together.**_

**TBC...**


	42. Chapter 42

**2008-09-17**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.**

**A/N: A special thank you to Morgomir for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed.**

**-Lisa**

**Part 42**

**Catherine hated to wait. It was not a skill she had ever truly mastered. She found herself pacing in her new quarters at Atlantis. **_**She'd changed into loose fitting clothing for comfort. She was 75 years old so she could not display her rather spry movements. She sighed as she decided that perhaps Yoga would help her focus. Even now she could not believe the strange twists and turns her life had taken. The strangest twist of all had happened when the Red Witch Willow had activated all potential slayers. Catherine smiled and wondered what the PTB thought of the rather vague spell. While Willow Rosenberg was one of the most powerful wiccans in the world she still had a lot to learn about specifics. She had activated a spell to awake all slayers regardless of age. The only concession she had made was to give the slayer a free will choice. The slayer could take the gift and powers or she could reject it. Catherine had not hesitated. She understood that she would be placed at risk as a slayer but it bought her time. Time to find her great-granddaughter and more importantly it gave her the healing gift of a slayer. Catherine Langford was now the oldest potential slayer ever activated by her own choice. Many of her peers had rejected the offer and they had been passed over. However because of this the slayer power had surged into her. The one thing that Willow had not understood was that each generation had a specific number of potentials. Because Catherine had grown up in a war time many had died. She knew of at least three potentials from her generation that had died in London during the bombing of the city. Four more had perished in Russia and six had died in Nazi camps. The decades since had also taken a toll. So in the end Catherine was one of only four potentials in her generation. Two had suffered dementia and were therefore pasted over and the third had rejected the gift outright. She had preferred to simply remain a doting grandmother having escaped her destiny. Catherine smiled at this. She did not really blame Eva Banner for her choice. Had her own life been different she too might have thought she had given enough. Eva had fought in the resistance during WWII and had suffered greatly. She and Catherine had been friends. If ever a slayer power had been needed it had been then. Yet Eva had been passed over and it had allowed Hitler to make a pact with the devil and rise to power. Eva however had fought them and paid dearly for it. She had been badly abused when she was captured and had barely escaped with her life. So now years later she felt that she had more then played her part fighting evil. However Catherine had a reason to want to live longer and be stronger. She wanted to protect Faith and to have time to get to know her. So she had taken on the burden of being a slayer. She was rather pleased with her ability to keep her new gifts hidden. Of course Catherine was not so certain she was a full slayer but it did not matter. She would do what she had to do to keep her family safe. After all the Slayer in her made her feel 30 to 40 years younger. Of course that brought her back to her problem she still had to pretend to be her age.**_

**Catherine rolled out the mat she had brought with her and easily began her exercises. One of the few good things the council had ever done was train her in this art form. She had always practiced it even before it became popular. Because of this fact she had always been very fit and in far better condition than most of her peers. She had of course slowed with age but she had not suffered as much as many her age. Catherine however now had almost too much energy. She sighed as she stretched. Catherine did not notice that she had left her door ajar. **

**Dr. Jennifer Keller walked to the door. She had just gotten the test results back from the various teams that the SGC sent. She froze in utter shock as she watched with fascination as Catherine Langford stood on her head and was doing exercises that she should not be able to do. **

**She had been about to knock on the door when her new boss looked over and said. "Come in Doctor Keller."**

**"I did not mean to intrude." Dr. Keller said. She was clearly uncertain of what to say.**

**"Please come in, I have not been compromised doctor."**

**Keller came in a bit timidly. **_**She was not so certain of this. She had heard that Goa'ulds could give great agility and healing to even those who were elderly.**_** Her gaze never left Dr. Langford who calmly righted herself.**

**"How can you do that? I mean you're 75 years old." **_**The doctor asked. She then blushed deeply realizing she may have just insulted her boss.**_

**Catherine smiled at her sudden look of contrition. "My dear doctor I may be elderly but I have been doing Yoga for over 60 years. I have studied with the masters of this art form and many others."**

**Keller listened and tilted her head trying to decide if this could in fact be the truth.**

**"Jennifer, may I call you that?" Catherine said with a smile. She motioned the doctor to join her.**

**Her grandmotherly appearance was definitely at odds with the displays of flexibility and strength she had just seen but her soft voice and gentle tone was disarming. She came in and easily joined Dr. Langford on the mat.**

**"If I tell you something may I count on your digression?" Catherine asked suddenly coming to a decision. **

**"Yes, as long as it does not endanger the city or this command. I am bound by doctor patient confidentiality."**

**Catherine smiled. "Yes, well the simple fact is I have always been in excellent shape for my age. However, I am 75. However a year ago all the slayers were called. Every potential around the world was given a choice. To be a slayer or to remain as they were."**

**Jennifer Keller's eyes grew wide as the implications suddenly hit her. "OMG."**

**"Yes, well I would like to say my choice was selfless and for the greater good. However it was not. You see I knew that as a Slayer I would heal faster, stay healthier and have a far better chance of living long enough to find my great-granddaughter. I took the powers and never regretted it. I never expected to feel like I was less than half my age. Yet here we are. I cannot for obvious reasons explain this to anyone. I do not want the others to know. Perhaps you would consider being my doctor while I am here? I am told you have some training in geriatrics so it would not seem too strange as for me to ask for you."**

**Jennifer chuckled at this. "Yes, I had a year of training in that area. I also worked with the CDC. Alright doctor Langford but I do not think you should keep this from Carson."**

**"I will consider telling him." Catherine said.**

**Jennifer nodded and wondered what other surprises their new boss was keeping. **_**I suppose I'll find out in time. I find that despite this I trust her.**_

_**She'll do. Catherine thought with a smile.**_

_**2008-09-19**_

**Part 43**

**Oz finished the last of the upgrades. He looked over at Willow who moved close and weaved a spell to power the equipment. He smiled as the machines glowed green for a moment and then vanished from sight. The invisibility charm was an inspired idea.**

**"I think that should do it Oz. If the shield fails and it becomes visible then the backup electronic power sources will kick in. It will then alert us of a problem". Willow sighed and laid back for a moment on the floor taking a deep breath tired from using so much power.**

**Oz nodded. "Good." He held out his hand to help Willow to her feet.**

**"We should go tell Faith and check to see how Buffy is. She likely wants to go charging in to fight."**

**Oz nodded he was content to listen to Willow babble. It **_**was something he had missed a lot. He had enjoyed the solitude and quiet but he had missed his Willow. Willow shook him up and made him crazy. While it was true he had betrayed her with the female wolf it had been biology not love at work. He had not truly wanted her. A part of Oz even thought he may have been subconsciously trying to protect Willow though that might well be a justification.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Faith looked over at Buffy who nodded. The two slayers knew the plan and were ready. Now all that was left was one last talk to the troops. Both Slayers went to call the teams in for their final assignments.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ronan groaned as he hit the mat for the third time. **_**This Connor kid was a damned good fighter.**_

**"I think we have learned enough". Dawn told Connor "I mean he has to be able to fight later."**

**"Ok then." Connor said as he helped Ronan to his feet. "Let's clean up we should be going soon."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs smiled as he pulled on the familiar equipment. **_**Once a Marine always a Marine he thought**_

_**The guns might be different but they would still kill. He had to admit he liked the changes that had been made to the boots. They fit a lot better and were far more snug. They would definitely make life easier. He was old school and knew what it was to be a Ground pounder. In a sense his new job was a lot the same. A lot of leg work and a lot of using his gut. Yes, he was always a Marine. He was glad he was here he would keep his world and country safe. That drive and honour of a Marine never left them even once they were again merely civilians. He smirked however as he looked at his new rank insignia's. Some of his old friends might never forgive him but what the hell he had always wondered how the other side lived. Who would have thought it him an officer.**_

**"Colonel Gibbs we have to go. The General is calling for all team leaders." A fresh faced Marine called.**

**Gibbs nodded and followed him out.**

**mmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Faith looked around the assembled groups. She had to admit it they all looked really good.**

**"Well here's the deal. Buffy and I are leading SG-1 and SGA-1 to the two main hive ships. We are going to do all we can to disrupt and destroy them." She looked at Buffy who grinned and took over. Buffy was more the inspirational talker.**

**"Faith is right we'll kick those second rate Vamps to Hades. To the teams that came with Commander Finn. I know many of you think we are not using you to the best of your abilities. But the fact is we need to have backups. Both Faith and I have every confidence in the SGC and her teams. But the fact is we know you all. We know Sam and Riley taught you well. We just feel better knowing you have our backs."**

**Faith resisted rolling her eyes. **_**That was not the truth but it was politic to say so.**_

**Sam Finn felt a reluctant pride at the senior slayers words. **_**She just hoped it was the truth. While she would still bring the Slayers in she did respect them. **_

**"We have prepared the best we can now our teams have to go. The doctors will continue to help revive and evacuate all civilians to Atlantis. It will be up to the teams we leave behind to ensure their safety and that of both cities. Faith and I have the upmost confidence in you all."**

**General O'Neill watched and smiled. **_**Buffy really was good at the inspirational leadership. **_

_**The blonde Slayer looked over at the General and smiled feeling sheepish all of a sudden. Maybe she should have left the speech making to him**_**?**

**"Faith and Buffy are right. We have a mission to run. So let's do it. As General Hammond would say God Speed to us all."**

**Faith motioned for SG-1 to follow her to the puddle jumper and SGA-1 followed Buffy.**

_**Well here goes nothing she thought.**_

**The two teams all headed for the puddle jumpers. It was time to go. **

**Once inside Jack sat down and to break the tension looked at the group and said. "Hey did anyone remember to gas this thing up?"**

**"I uh thought this thing used battery power Uncle Jack." Faith said.**

**He chuckled and she realized he was teasing her.**

**Faith blushed a deep red.**

**On board Puddle Jumper 2 John was making similar jokes. "All right this is your captain speaking. Puddle Jumper flight 2 is about to launch please place your tray tables up and fasten your seatbelts."**

**Buffy grinned and knew she could definitely work with this man**_**. He reminded her of an older Xander and that had to be a good thing. After all two Xander's had to mean double the good luck right?**_

**TBC...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.**

**A/N: A special thank you to Morgomir for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed.**

**-Lisa**

**Part 44 Fraken TPTB**

**The Puddle jumpers launched and as they left the city they activated their cloaking devices. They were taking no chances that the Wraiths might detect them. The teams were all silent as each member considered the mission. They were going to do their best to destroy at least two of the hive ships hopefully that would throw them into chaos.**

**Buffy looked over at Willow who was holding onto Oz's hand. **_**It was clear she was not overly happy with their mission. Killing the offspring of the Wraiths may have been a necessary evil but it still went against her inner core values. Willow like Faith had killed a human and it haunted her. While it was true that Wraiths were not human they did have human DNA and that fact was bothering all of the Scooby gang a lot. However they all knew that in this case there was no alternative. Wraiths and humans could not stay together for long because they could not simply order takeout. Unless of course they wanted to feed the delivery boy to their guest for a snack. Nope we can't have that. Well here we go once more into the breach. Buffy thought. Lord I'm starting to sound like Masterpiece theatre or something.**_

**Buffy used her magically enhanced phone to text Faith that they were in position and ready to go.**

**Faith smiled as she noted the rather shocked look on her Uncle's face.**

**"I told ya we had secure communications. Got to love cell phones. The Wiccan plan is great and Wills put us all on Buffy's friends list."**

**Daniel grinned and said. "Well Jack she's definitely related to you."**

**The General glared but said. "Well that's cool. I just hope there are no roaming fees."**

**"Well if they are you can foot the bill Uncle Jack. I mean home world security has to have a decent budget for phones."**

**"I'm so not explaining those long distance charges to the president". Jack said with a chuckle.**

**"Well I think it's free." Faith said. "Puddle Jumper two is in place. Now all we need are the Wraiths and we can begin this party." **

**Jack rolled his eyes but moved behind a nearby asteroid. While they didn't need to hide he was taking no chances.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**"Ok we are in position. Everyone get ready when the Wraiths show up we have to get in fast." Colonel Sheppard said.**

**Buffy and the others nodded. She and Faith would listen to their military advisors but in the end they would do what they had to. Buffy knew she was not going to underestimate these Wraiths. They were clearly dangerous to her team and she was not taking any chances. She was glad however that they all so highly trained.**

**HHHHHHHHHHH**

**The Hive ships moved forward and the Queen smiled as she fed off the human. He was a brave one and it was amusing to watch him fight so hard to live. It had been a nice diversion. She tossed his dead corpse aside and motioned for her crew to drag out the remains. Unlike most Wraiths she was very clean and neat. She did not like to leave scraps on the floor. She decided she would go visit the nursery. She wanted to see how her children were doing.**

**"Lothor call over to the Nursery. I wish to visit the fledglings."**

**"Yes my queen." Came the instant reply from her aide. He ran out let the other hive ship know the Queen would be visiting.**

**20 minutes later-**

**"Oh Frak." John Sheppard said. Buffy looked at him.**

**"What's wrong Colonel?"**

**"Shit, Damn those Wraith can they never follow a plan. I mean really just once is it to much to ask?"**

**Buffy listened to his rant for about two minutes and then said. "What has happened Colonel?"**

**"The Wraith Queen is not on her ship. She is on the Nursery ship."**

**Buffy cursed and quickly texted Faith. **_**Why did TPTO have to be such a pain in the ass all the time? It should be simple go in slay the Wraiths go home. But no the TPTB had to make life a pain in the ass.**_

Text message- F Wraith Q on Baby ship. Meet us.

B

**Faith read the message and her curses were even more colourful then those going off on Puddle Jumper Two.**

**"What has happened?" Colonel Carter asked.**

**Faith sighed and answered. "Those Fu-er Damned TPTB just cannot let us catch a break. The Wraith Queen is on the nursery ship. We have to go there now."**

**Daniel chuckled but said nothing as the ship moved to its new target. **_**Murphy had to come out and play.**_

**Faith was rather surprised that the SG-1 team took the Fubar in stride. **_**However she was glad of it. After all she knew no plan ever stayed functional in battle.**_

**TBC...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading this little fic. I will not be abandoning it but my college classes begin next Monday so updates may be slower for a while. Again I would like to thank ****Morgomir for being kind enough to beta this work for me. He is fantastic in his speed and ability to make this more readable. Well here is the next part and I will try to post a few more chapters before school starts if time permits for both me and Morgomir. **

**Again thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing.**

**Lisa**


	44. Chapter 44

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.**

**A/N: A special thank you to Morgomir for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed.**

**-Lisa**

**Part 45 Adjustments**

**Faith read the text message.**

Same mission?

**She texted back**

-Yes I got the queen.

**Buffy quickly texted back.**

-k we will take out the brats. U taken out the other ship?

**Faith considered this and sent back.**

-Sending Rayne, Tarrin and Caine for that one. I think Lorne and his team as back up.

-Good

**Faith texted the other team to take over their mission. It was not ideal but it would do.**

**She motioned for the others to follow her.**

**The other team dropped them and then headed out. Willow's magic would keep them all invisible to the scanners but they still had to watch for the crew.**

**Faith closed her phone and lead the way. It was time to kill the Queen.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Peter Caine and his team flew toward the second large hive ship. **

**"We have to take that thing out of the fight. I say we go for the engines and weapons." Rayne said.**

**"What if we take the bridge and engineering instead? I mean if we can self-destruct the ship it would be easier." Tarrin suggested.**

**Peter sighed and said. "Let's try to take the bridge. At the very least we can do damage there and then move on. Maybe kill the senior officers. That might slow them down and create a panic."**

**His girls nodded the plan was set. Take the bridge and kill Wraiths a good plan.**

**Lorne flew them in with grace and speed thankful he carried the gene and that these things were a dream to fly.**

**"My team and I will take the engineering area." Major Lorne offered.**

**"That sounds like a plan. We will head for the bridge then." Caine said with a smile. "We will meet in 30 minutes. Contact in 10 minute intervals by texts only."**

**Major Lorne loved the secure texting. **_**The teen speak well he would figure it our eventually. The good thing was that the Wraiths would be even more clueless then he**_** was.**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Faith and Buffy each lead their teams. The military members did not seem too happy with this but they followed along.**

**SGA-1 was not happy taking a back seat. John Sheppard was annoyed but he would follow orders. **_**He just hoped that the kid knew what she was doing. I should have been a CPA he thought.**_

_**TBC...**_

**Sorry for the short Chapter my friends but it has been a bad week. I'm really not feeling like writing much. A friend's son was killed and it's been hard to think about much else.**

**But, I did promise a chapter so here we go. I hope it moves the story along a little bit. Thanks so much for being so great a beta Morgomir. It makes life easier. **

**Lisa**


	45. Chapter 45

2008-09-29

**2008-09-29**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while, so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N: A special thank you to Morgomir for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed.**

**-Lisa**

**Part 46 Into the breach PG**

**Faith looked over at Buffy as they exited the puddle jumpers.**

**Buffy walked to her side and said "You know it would be nice…."**

"**I so agree but hey we can do this. We handled the First…"**

"**Ok we will go fry the nest and Faith be careful sis."**

**Faith looked at Buffy and swallowed a lump in her throat. **_**As much as B always complained about her destiny she was here now. This time she was walking into the fire by choice and for her**_**. Faith had to fight back the sudden tears of gratitude. "Buffy be careful. I would never-"**

"**No worries Faith I'm a slayer remember. We slay the big bads. At least this time it's not all on me. You were there for me so fair is fair. Let's go slay some Wraiths. They are like so Ewwww"**

**Faith got her emotions under control. That was so B. Lightening up the darkness in her. "OK, let's go kill Wraiths. Remember people we have to disable or better yet destroy this ship. "**

**Both teams nodded. Faith looked over to the second team and said. "Go we still need to take out that other hive."**

"**We'll take it down Faith." Major Lorne said. He and his team headed back to the jumper to take out the Queen's flag ship.**

**The teams headed out and knew from here on out they would be in harm's way.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Several darts left the Hive ship. They were scouts sent out to check the humans' defences. With luck they could sneak in and have a good feed before their fellow Wraiths arrived. They were all very hungry.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Monica watched Marcus as he went through his morning workout. She was actually impressed. He was clearly well trained in Ti Chi.**

**She moved to join him. **_**So far she had been really impressed with the new head of the council. He was not allowing the old nepotism to cause continual issues. He was not as stiff and formal as she had first thought. She and the other slayers had been impressed with the way he ripped the old council members a new one. Marcus was clearly a man who cared about those he was in charge of. She liked that and knew that they would defend him to the end. If he kept up being so pro slayer she was certain that many of those in America might consider coming across the pond. Things had slowed down considerably and most slayers craved action. When they were done working out Monica had a very interesting proposition to make to Marcus. She grinned as she remembered talking to her lover about it. Poor Kennedy had been so shocked and embarrassed. Really the two H's were just part of being a slayer and Monica thought Marcus would do nicely to solve both hungers. He was a fantastic chef. She recalled the snack he had made for them when they returned from patrol. She had been expecting to have to scarf down take out but their new leader had a seven course meal for them last night. He really was a good man. Now all she had to do was convince him that she and Kennedy needed more than food from him.**_

**Marcus was rather surprised to be joined in his morning routine by Monica. **_**Generally speaking she worked out with the other three slayers. Then again he had told the women he was available to talk to during this time if they had any pressing matters to discuss. He wondered what was so important that a slayer would be up at 6 am to talk to him.**_

"**Mr. Woolsey May I have a word when we are done?"**

**He looked over at Monica and said "Of course." He swallowed hard. **_**Why do the women in my life all have to be so beautiful? **_**Marcus shifted so that Monica could not see his front**_**. This is so embarrassing he thought. I can't be falling in love with these girls. It's just not a good idea.**_

_**He's very hot. Who would have thought a guy his age would be in such good shape? Well, maybe that will be a good thing. I sure intend to make him sweat. **_**Monica smirked and **_**thought he will be good for both Kennedy and me. It is more than clear he likes us.**_

**KKKKKKKK**

**Kennedy rolled over and stretched. She reached for her lover and groaned. **_**Damn it she isn't here. Where is Monica? **_**She rolled over and found a note. Opening it she paled. **_**She would not…OMG she would**_**. Kennedy jumped up and threw on some workout clothes. **_**Oh I'm so going to kill her. She can't tell Mr. Woolsey I want him. I mean it's not his job to help with the H & H he was so nice last night. I mean I don't want to impose. Dinner is one thing but ….I can't ask him…. OMG this is so not a good idea.**_

**Kennedy raced to the gym area. **_**Who wakes up at this time? She squinted as the light poured in the windows. OMG the sun is so damned bright. I'm so going to strangle you Monica for making me get ups so early.**_

**Kennedy skidded to a halt as she came into the gym. **_**Well it was too late. It looked like Monica was making her move.**_

**Kennedy watched as Monica cried out. "Ah…. OMG help me."**

**Marcus spun around and saw his slayer crying. "What is wrong?"**

"**I have a cramp. My back, help me." Monica cried. **

**Of course Marcus ran to her side. Kennedy leaned against t he door and simply watched not certain if **_**she should be horrified or amused at the ease in which her lover played their male superior. She couldn't get angry because Monica had asked her permission to Shag the guy but still. **_**She watched and was rather impressed. Marcus had lifted Monica up and carried her to a nearby table. He carefully laid her out and began to massage her tensed up back. **_**The man is wicked strong for his frame and age. **_

**Kennedy watched as Marcus easily worked his slayers cramped back**_**. Wow, I so think Monica is lucky he seems to have magic hands.**_

**Monica had started this to get Marcus to touch her. However within moments she was groaning in pleasure. **_**She was willing to admit she needed this. The flight to Britain had taken a toll and the massage was wonderful. She was so right about this man he was a true caring soul. He would make the perfect husband for both she and Kennedy because she knew he would not object to their mating as long as they cared for him. She would tell him in a moment. **_**This felt way too good to stop.**

"**How is the cramp? Does your back feel tight?" Marcus was very worried. While he knew slayers had great healing powers from the reports he read this was still a great concern to him. He would take care of his slayers.**

"**Oh Goddess, that feels so good. It's helping a lot. Your hands are really skilled boss man."**

**Marcus blushed at the compliment.**

"**I did study the art. It was my way of rebelling. At the time I thought it would get me girls."**

**Monica chuckled at that. "It might just watcher man. However I would say that you need a woman not a girl." She rolled over and looked him in the eye. Before he could react she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. "Thank you I so needed that."**

**Marcus was caught off guard so he returned the kiss for a brief moment then he pulled away.**

"**As much as I would enjoy this I can't take advantage of you or Kennedy. It wouldn't be right."**

**In that moment Kennedy knew her lover was right. Marcus was perfect for them both. He was clearly a man of honour and he did not want to use them. She smiled and slowly walked over to the two people who she knew would make her life complete.**

**Monica smiled and stroked his face but refused to let him go. "Oh, Mr. Woolsey I would say I'm taking advantage of you. As for my baby Kennedy why not ask her if she minds. She's right behind you."**

**Marcus paled and looked over his shoulder unable to break the hold the young slayer had on him. "Oh, dear lord. I didn't mean……I never would have.-"**

**Kennedy fingers turned his face to her and she kissed him with the same passion Monica had just done. "Sh baby it's alright. I think what my girl's saying is we can make this work for all of us. I never thought I would say this but I find I want a man. Well maybe not any man but you. I know Monica is Bi and I don't want her unhappy. So why not see if we can make this work for us. Just be willing to share and we can be a family."**

**Marcus Woolsey was too shocked to say a word. He was literally speechless as he suddenly felt two slayers take hold of him. **_**I do not believing this. I must be the luckiest man on Earth. **_**His mind then shut off as the two young women proceeded to show him he was indeed a very lucky man.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The team landed on the Queen's flag ship and they exited the puddle jumper. With care they headed to the engineering section. They had to overload the engines to have any hope of destroying this Wraith vessel.**

**Major Lorne said a silent prayer that they would make it to the engine room undetected. However it was not to be as they ran straight into a Wraith patrol. Who were taking several humans to the central holding cells.**

_**Damn it why can it never be easy**_**. He opened fire and the team took cover. He was not leaving any of these people to the Wraths. **_**Even the Genii did not deserve to be fed on**_**.**

**2008-09-30**

**Part 47 Stumbling into Allies PG-13**

**The ****three Genii stumbled. They were all afraid but determined not to betray their people. The leader Koyla's tongue moved over his back teeth. He was pushed forward and stumbled. **_**He would never let the Wraiths use him against his people. If he had to he would bite down on the poison. It was far better to die then betray the Genii. He would protect his people even if it cost him his life.**_

**Major Lorne like most of the Atlantis team had had run ins with the Genii. **_**However they were human if a bit NAZI like. He had seen people being fed on by the Wraith and knew not even the Genii deserved that fate. Moreover the ability of the Wraiths to find out the knowledge carried by their food was disturbing. As much as he was all repulsed by the fact that the Genii were a caste like society he did understand it in a way. The division was to save at least some of their people. He hated that any government would willingly sacrifice their own. However he did know that his own people did something similar so he was not so harsh to judge as some were. After all Earth had the Alpha and Beta lists. **_**Lorne shots took down two of the four Wraiths guards and his team knocked the other out of the fight. The Genii captives all spun around in shock.**

"**Koyla here's the deal. We are going to free you. I am hoping you will join with us to try to free some of the people and destroy this ship. I want your word you will play nice or I will shoot you and leave you for the Wraiths to feed on."**

**Koyla hated the Tauri almost as much as he did the Wraith but he was not a fool. He needed them for the moment so he said. "I'm surprised you would take my word. But you have it."**

**Lorne looked at him and said. "We got off on the wrong foot. But things have changed and frankly it would be in your people's interest to reconsider things. We are taking this fight to the Wraiths and we could use your help. I'm not Sheppard. I can see myself doing what you did. I am not saying it was right or anything but desperation can make even honourable people do what they must to survive. So I'm willing to call a truce and take your word. Know this though. If you break it to me I will hunt you down and destroy you."**

**The Commander of the Genii gave him a hard look and nodded. "Fair enough. Truce for now. More than that we will have to see. I want to save my people."**

**Lorne smiled at this. Rayne who was at his side said. "Ok we have a ship to blow up. If you boys are done with your Piing ga--."**

**She changed the last word at Lorne's glare.**

"**Well we have to go. More Wraiths are coming."**

**Lorne nodded at this statement not doubting her after the briefings that General O'Neill had given then on Slayer abilities. "How many?"**

"**At least four it's hard to be certain. I mean they aren't exactly the same as Vamps."**

"**Nope, not bloodsuckers." Ford quipped "I would say they are just as bad though."**

"**Yes, I agree. I can't wait to tango with one. Faith said they are wicked strong."**

**Koyla was shocked at the almost eager anticipation this young woman had on her face. She suddenly seemed predatory to him. **

"**Why would your people suddenly decide to hunt the Wraiths?" Koyla asked.**

"**We got bored." Rayne quipped. "They sounded like they might be fun to slay."**

**Koyla was taken aback. It was clear that this young woman was not military despite wearing the uniform of the Tauri. **_**Why would any sane being want to hunt Wraiths? The girl made it sound like a day trip or vacation. The Tauri were clearly crazy.**_

**Before the Genii commander could ask any more questions four Wraiths came into view. Faster than he could raise a weapon he saw the girl run and attack the Wraiths. To say that they were stunned was an understatement. Koyla was shocked to see the young woman pull a large bladed weapon and before the first Wraith could even react she decapitated it. The down swing of that action split the second wraith in half.**

**Koyla was too stunned to move but the SGA-2 team opened fire cutting the remaining Wraiths down.**

"**Well are you just going to stand there or are we going to blow this ship up. I swear you Army guys are all a little slow on the uptake." Rayne said. **

**Koyla and the other Genii just stared in awe. Lorne and the others grabbed the Wraith stunners and scanners. Lorne handed one to Koyla. "I think maybe your people might like these to study."**

**Koyla took it even as he watched the young woman Rayne clean her weapon on the now dead wraiths. He watched as she had removed the heads of the last two Wraiths as a precaution. He was stunned at the power and speed he had just seen. **_**Who was this girl? No **_

_**what was she? **_**Koyla took the scanner and removed the blades from the Wraiths. He was most grateful to have his own short knife back. He returned it to its proper place and motioned for his two companions to follow the Tauri**_**. I must learn more about these Tauri. "**_**Who are you?"**

**Rayne looked at Koyla and smiled. "I'm Rayne and I'm a Slayer. Now come on I have Wraiths to tag and bag. Too bad they do not dust like Vamps it would make things so much easier on the clean up."**

**Lorne and the others laughed as they followed the girl. **_**Slayers are so going to be the death of me he thought**_**.**


	46. Chapter 46

2008-09-30

**2008-09-30**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while, so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N: A special thank you to Morgomir for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed.**

**-Lisa**

**Part 48 Anticipation PG**

**Gibbs hated to wait. He walked the city checking the various check- and safety points. Gibbs watched as Tony talked with several soldiers. Gibbs was proud of the way Tony and the rest of his team was meeting and greeting the various troops. Tony, Tim and Ziva were carrying coffee to various troops. Tony was offering a joke and coffee to keep up the spirits of the troops. Gibbs watched Ziva. She was edgy and clearly ready for battle. For the first time in several years Gibbs saw the assassin and wondered if it was possible. Had Ziva become a slayer? If she was, what did that mean for her and his team? He had been rather surprised to see her take a sword form Faith. She had swung the sword several times with clear expertise. **_**Are you and Jenny now Slayers? I can think if no two women who deserve the boost of power more. However it's a little worrying. Well on the positive side those Wraiths will never stand a chance if Ziva get a hold of them. And a pissed off Jenny was scary before. Too bad they are not in PMS then the Wraiths would run away in fear.**_

**Jennifer Sheppard saw the smirk on her senior agents face. She raised her brow. She watched her number one team with a deep fondness. **_**She had to admit they were doing a great job. Jethro you look too good. I thought you looked hot in your dress uniform but those fatigues are wonderful. I wonder if he's mad that I had the Secretary recall him and promote him to Lt. Colonel. I know he was a damned fine enlisted man but he was a team leader and he needed the rank to carry it off. There was no way she was letting him be ordered around by some Ensign or Lieutenant. Gibbs deserved far more then that. Besides she could hardly wait to see him in his new dress blues when they returned to Earth. Of course they would have to deal with the Wraiths first. Given the changes she had undergone Jennifer was eager to face the Wraiths. She had thought she was going to die but then she had a strange dream. The dream had been dark and frightening at the end of it a young red haired woman said that if she chose to fight those dark creatures she would be given the power to fight them. With the acceptance of her destiny as a slayer she would gain an enhanced immune system and the deadly illness she carried would be destroyed by the slayer in her. Of course she had grabbed at the chance at life. She had thought it only a dream until this mission. However seeing Faith and Buffy it had all become clear. She wanted to laugh and cry at the irony of choosing her. However Jennifer Sheppard had accepted the gift and she was healed now. She was ready and almost eager to see if she really did gain that power boost. Well the wraiths were volunteering to be her punching bags so it would be all right.**_

_**WWWWWWWW**_

"**What the hell is a slayer?" Koyla demanded.**

**Tarrin moved to her sister slayer's side. "We are the women who will take this war to the Wraiths. We are their worst nightmare. Now back off before we rip your ribs out. Rayne just saved your ass so play nice."**

"**Thanks sis." Rayne said. **

**Koyla would have grabbed Tarrin but he suddenly felt a hand grabbing his throat. **

"**I would not do that if I were you." Cain said. "Tarrin belongs to me."**

"**Who are you?" Koyla asked.**

"**I am Cain. I may not be a slayer but I can tear you apart. Now we have a job to do. If and when we complete it and get out of here we may choose to answer your questions. So are you going to help us or do I have to break your neck?"**

**Koyla felt a sudden chill of fear. He had absolutely no doubt this man would kill him. "The truce remains for the moment."**

**Peter Cain shoved him back. **

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Faith and Buffy split their teams up. Willow, Oz and two of Faiths' guards headed to the Engine room while Faith, Lt. Hailey and two guards headed to the bridge. Buffy and Xander took their guards and headed to free and save the stored humans as well as destroy the next generation of Wraiths. Both Faith and Buffy had decided it would be best if Willow didn't have to kill baby Wraiths. She did not need more guilt. To Faith and Buffy the Wraiths were just more advanced vampires so they had little trouble with the idea of slaying them. **_**Willow however was working hard to walk in the light so neither slayer wanted to put her in a place that could give Dark Willow a chance to rise again. Sending her to take the engine room seemed like a safer choice. Buffy moved along with care. She had every confidence Willow and Oz would easily take the engines over and that would make their lives a lot easier. With Faith taking the bridge they would soon have control of this hive. Then it would be a simple matter to blow this monstrosity to hell. She had to admit Faith's plan was very good for being developed on the fly. Her sister slayer had grown a lot in the last year and Buffy was very proud of her.**_

_**I can't believe Buffy and the others are all following my lead. I just hope I don't screw up. I'm finally getting my chance but I'm so afraid I'll mess up. No we can do this. I have to trust that we can all do our jobs well.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**Oz moved ahead of the team. He was not taking any chances with Willows' safety. He reached out with the senses of the Wolf. The Wraiths had a specific sent and he immediately smelled several. He motioned for the team to take cover and he casually strolled forward. As expected the Wraith sought to feed on him. Oz smiled darkly as he called on the Wolf and leap forward. Before the Wraith knew what was happening he ripped an arm off and used it to beat the Wraith down. A quick snap of the neck and it was over. The guard was dead and they only had the engineers to worry about. **_**This was going well for once. I wonder when the other shoe will drop. He thought.**_

**Willow pulled her power up and prepared to take out the guards. **_**The Wraiths are just like vamps.**_** This was her mantra. **_**I'm not killing a good being it's a danger to humanity. It's not dark magic to protect the Lemerians. I'm so glad that Faith did not want me to help in the hive room. **_

**Several Wraiths came into view and she sent a fireball to eliminate them. The Wraith cried out but the magical fire burned them quickly and they turned to dust.**

**Willow felt relief as they dusted. **_**Maybe they are just more advanced vamps**_**.**

"**Willow lets set the overload." Oz said.**

**Willow nodded and joined him as Oz motioned the others to stand guard. **_**This is too easy. **_**He thought. He glanced at his watch and said "O Frak."**

**Willow looked at him and said "What?"**

**Oz looked up and said "It's Tuesday."**

"**Frak" Willow said.**

**What they did not know was that they had arrived just before shift change and soon many more Wraiths would arrive. Of course it was a Tuesday so the Scooby's should have expected the challenge.**

_**TBC…**_


	47. Chapter 47

Under a Dark Star

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while, so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N: A special thank you to Morgomir for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed.**

**-Lisa**

**Part 49 Questions PG**

**"What's a Vamp?" Kolya asked. "Why would they turn to dust?"**

**Rayne chuckled at this. "I take it you all don't have Shadow theater? Man it must suck on your world. Like my sisters' mate said we will explain it all latter. Now come on we are on a time table. If we are late Buffy will be pissed and Faith too. That is something I so could do without."**

**The Genii looked confused but Peter Cain smiled at his girls antics. Life certainly had not been boring since he met them both.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Faith spotted the Queen and motioned for her guards to take cover. She wanted that creature for herself. The Queen Wraith was clearly certain she was on the top of the food chain. The Queen motioned for another Wraith to come forward. It was clear that this younger Wraith was there to observe. Faith almost cried out when the Queen suddenly grabbed a human from a storage facility. It was an old man and before she could react the queen had drained him to dust. She was stunned for a moment and unable to move. She had never seen anything so shocking. However she leapt in to motion as the queen pulled her next victim. This was a young boy about 4 years old. There was no way Faith was letting him be dessert.**

**"Hey ugly he's hardly enough for a snack. Why not try someone more your own size?"**

**The queen spun around shocked to find her chamber had been penetrated. She pushed the young Wraith behind her and tossed the child aside. "Who dares enter my chamber uninvited?"**

**"Well that's me Faith the Slayer and you know I just love to crash parties. So why not crank the tunes your majesty and we can do the tango or some other interesting dance."**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Buffy and her team moved with ease to the storage chambers. She shuddered at the copses that had been left in the pods. However several had living beings. She signaled her people to free them as she stood guard. She moved forward and glanced at her watch to check the time. Her eyes grew wide and she cursed. She called on the Com to her sister slayers and Willow.**

**"Look sharp everyone it's Tuesday."**

**Giles looked and Buffy and said "Damn how did we miss that?"**

**"So what is with Tuesdays?" John asked.**

**This got him a dark look from the Scooby's. **

**"Tuesdays belong to Murphy."**

**"Why would they belong to Teal'c?" Ronan asked confused. **_**He was certain that was Teal'c's human name**_**.**

**"Not Murry but Murphy as in law." Xander said as he fired his P-90 at the Wraiths that suddenly came pouring in.**

**Ronan looked confused but decided to kill Wraiths before he asked more questions.**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Faith who was circling the queen heard this and said.**

**"Ah hell, I knew it was going too well." She suddenly attacked the Queen as a dozen guard came to the queen's aid.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Oz heard the announcement and sighed. He looked up as a dozen or so Wraiths came running. **_**Yep it was Tuesday alright.**_

**Oz used the Wolf's attributes to twist free and strong teeth ripped into the Wraiths. Suddenly one of the Wraiths grabbed Oz and tried to feed. Oz however was not in the mood to play touchy feely with anyone but Willow. The Wraith's hold was too strong for him to break so he shifted his form. The Wraith dropped him in shock as a full grown Wolf suddenly appeared. Oz used the Wolf's superior jaws to rip the Wraith's throat out. The Wraiths were shocked and tried to stun the wild creature that suddenly was in their midst. They were used to being the top predator but they were suddenly faced with one who was fast and cunning. The Wraiths had no idea how to respond other than to attack. This was a mistake because Willow was not allowing any harm to come Oz. She might still be trying to work out if they could be a couple again but one thing was certain in her mind. Oz was hers. If his place was yet to be determined his protection was a foregone conclusion. She raised her hand and fried half a dozen Wraiths with a single flick of her wrist.**

**The guards who had been sent watched in awe as these two young people quickly and efficiently finished the Wraiths off. Willow was gasping for air as she had used a great deal of power. She stumbled over to Oz who shifted back. The Lemerians were wary of them but they had a mission to do. The whys and hows of what they had seen would come later. For now they would follow orders and guard these two. After all they had just saved all their lives.**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Buffy pulled the people out of their cells. Many seemed dazed and Buffy could not decide if this was good or bad. Good if one considered that in most cases they would be heading to be dinner bad if you were trying to rescue them. She passed the people to her team and guards. "We have to move people."**

**FFFFFFFFFFF**

**Faith watched the queen with wary eyes. There was no way she was allowing that child to be dinner. She suddenly attacked before the queen could react and drove her back with a solid round house kick.**

**The Queen was rather surprised to see food act so aggressive. **_**The dark haired female was incredibly strong. It was also clear she had a fondness for the human male child. Her child perhaps? If so he was a bargaining chip of great value.**_

**"Why have you come here?" The Queen demanded.**

**"Now everyone told us that the Wraiths are slow witted but duh it should be obvious we are here to kick your ass." Jack quipped.**

**Faith smirked and understood **_**why every Goa'uld in the Milky Way wanted Jack's head.**_

**"Food should not speak." The Queen said back she tried to grab the child but Faith had expected that move and grabbed the little one tossing him to Sam. "Well see here's the thing. We aren't food. I would not feed a vamp much less you but ugly things. Ok, maybe I would have fed Angel or even Spike in a pinch but not so much you. Then again that would have pissed Buffy off so maybe not so much."**

**"Buffy fed a vampire?" Sam asked.**

**"Well yeah, it was kind of my fault I poisoned Angel when I stabbed him. He needed slayer blood to live and I was not in the mood to donate. I was in a bad place at the time."**

**Jack rolled his eyes and said. "Can we get back to killing these things please?"**

**"Oh ah right Uncle Jack." Faith said brought back by this direction. I **_**knew there was a reason he was a general. He sees the big picture so well.**_

_**RRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

_**Rayne we have to be careful I'm picking up Wraiths.**_

**Rayne sighed as her sister slayer sent her the warning. This telepathic connection often came in handy and it was one weapon they used a lot. For some reason they could talk mind to mind. Willow thought it might be because they were actually related. They were cousins and it made them very close. They called each other sister because they had been raised together by their grandmother and this meant that even before they became slayers they knew each other's every move. Now with the slayer package added they were a deadly pair. Only Willow, Buffy, Faith and Peter knew the truth however because it was unsafe for outsiders to know that there was a matched set of slayers.**

**"Everyone be on guard." Rayne said. Even as she said the word they were attacked.**


	48. Chapter 48

Monday, October 06, 2008

**Monday, October 06, 2008**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while, so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**Answering my Readers Questions: To those who have questions about the Kennedy and Monica relationship with Woolsey. Please be patient the reasons will eventually become clear. I'm not abandoning cannon completely just twisting it a little to fit my story line. I try not to have cliff hangers but they do sometimes happen and I apologize in advance for any such occurrences. Please remember that this is an AU and it will not always follow cannon as Joss has set down. I tend to twist and turn my characters to fit the plot lines. In this one Faith is the primary focus with the Sunnydale Crew playing as supporting roles. It's in a sense a redemption family fiction. I never liked how Faith got such a raw deal and I decided to change it up some. I also never liked the watchers council and I hated Quinton Travers. Blowing him up seemed to easy a death for my tastes. So Travers will face justice. She will be a little mean and cruel but hey he earned it. I also wanted to redeem Woolsey hence the relationship I have created with his slayers. He needs a reason for it to be personal and well I'm giving it to him. Family ties are always the strongest. As to the Stargate and Stargate Atlantis teams they will play important roles in the saving of the Pegasus- and the Milky Way galaxies. Have faith and please be patient all will become clear in time. Please keep your comments and suggestions coming. I appreciate all the reviews and help I have been getting.**

**-Lisa**

**A/N: A special thank you to Morgomir for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed.**

**-Lisa**

**Part 50**** Unexpected PG-13**

**Rayne and Tarrin leapt forward and engaged the Wraith. The Genii watched in shock as the women tossed the creatures of their nightmares around like trash.**

**Peter drew a blade and with an efficient slice took off the head of the Wraith that Tarrin tossed him.**

**The Genii fired the stun weapons at the Wraiths. They were in shock as they watched the Slayers take the Wraiths on in hand to hand combat. Even Peter seemed to have little issue with the superior Wraiths. Then they saw the impossible. A Wraith clamped onto Tarrin. She cursed.**

"**Hey creepy I'm not up for you copping a feel. I belong to Cain."**

**The Wraith growled and tried to feed. Peter ran to help her. However it was the Wraith that now needed help. As with Buffy and Faith the Wraith was in agony as it tried to feed. The Slayer in Tarrin leapt forward and attacked the Wraith. The creature that the entire Pegasus galaxy feared was now screaming in pain as it tried to break free. The Wraith's hand began to turn black as it seemed to burst into flame. The Wraith tried to pull away but Tarrin was now angry and she struck up forward and ripped the Wraith's heart out. She tossed it aside. **

"**Well they are like vamps in that if you trash the heart they are dead."**

"**Tarrin most living things die without a heart." Peter said. The Wraiths pulled back. They might be stubborn creatures but they were not stupid. They withdrew to fight again another day.**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Buffy was annoyed as she fought with the Wraiths. They were a lot like Vampires in their arrogance but they were a hell of a lot stronger. She was not letting them pass her. Teyla and Ronan fired on the approaching creatures as her guards tried to help the wounded survivors get away.**

"**We have to move. Damn it just once I would like it to go as planned."**

**John laughed at that. "That never happens."**

"**Yeah I know. Come on people we have a bridge to take. We have to be in control so that we can cover the other teams." They headed out.**

**Buffy and her team moved swiftly keeping the wounded between them for protection.**

"**When we destroy the bridge we can head back to the jumpers. I want to get these people off this ship and to safety as quickly as possible."**

"**Yes milady." Her guards said.**

**John Sheppard followed Buffy's orders because he had to agree that the plan was solid and he was not going to risk lives to prove he was better at fighting Wraiths then the Scoobies.**

**FFFFFFFFFF**

**Faith fought the queen hitting her and driving her back. SG-1 covered the doors firing at the incoming Wraiths. Faith barely paid attention to them. She had read the reports and trusted SG-1 to cover her back. Faith knew that SG-1 was a top team. They had helped save the world almost as often as Buffy and the gang. They did not need her to hold their hands.**

**The Queen Wraith knew that these strangers were a danger. She growled out an order to her daughter to escape. The younger Wraith tried to run away. However she was to slow and Faith caught her. With a quick efficient move she snapped the young Wraiths neck. The Queen cried out in pain and shock. Unlike many Wraiths she cared for her offspring. She dove at Faith and using a sharp blade cutting Faith on her right side. Faith ****fell back. She grabbed her side.**

**The Wraith Queen cursed her. "I will kill you for this. She was to be my successor the unifying force for my people. I will feed on you and you will die slowly."**

**"Hate to tell you this but that's so not happening. As for the kid well she would have fed on my friends. That Queen is not happening. We will destroy your kind."**

**The Queen Wraith had survived centuries and she knew when a battle was lost. She suddenly broke and ran to a wall. The wall sprang open and before Faith could follow she escaped. Faith pounded the closed door but it was too solid even for her slayer strength to break through. She cursed and stumbled back losing a lot of blood. Sam and Teal'c were now fighting the last few Wraiths in hand to hand combat. The Jaffa Warrior was holding his own because he stayed out of the grip of the Wraith. He had learned much over the years and he now aimed to take them down. Jack fired on the Wraiths that Teal'c had downed. Their fallen forms were a lot easier to shoot. He did not bother using standard rounds instead he opted for the grenade launcher to blow the Wraiths to bits.**

**Cameron pulled the children behind him. He and Vala worked to remove the remaining prisoners from their cells. They managed to free four people all of whom were under the age of 12. The children were terrified and Vala spoke softly to them offering words of comfort. Cameron held one little girl close. He and Vala were not able to join the fight as the children clung to them crying. Sam looked back and smiled at the picture for one moment. That was a mistake as a Wraith clamped onto her. She cried out.**

**Jack O'Neill paled and ran to help his beloved wife. Both of them got a shock as the wraith suddenly burst into flames. Faith looked over and grinned.**

**"I told you so Sam. It looks like your slayer kicks ass."**

**Sam brushed off the now incinerated Wraith. She was in shock. "Why did that happen so quickly?"**

**Teal'c answered the question which surprised Sam. "Perhaps it's the naquada in your blood."**

**"Sam I don't care why but it's a good thing." Jack said as the last Wraith died." Ok campers we have a hive to blow up."**

**Faith nodded her agreement and said "We had better hurry. I think the Queen will try to –"**

**There was a sudden loud explosion and the ship rocked. **

**"What the hell? Did our charges go off early?" Jack asked/**

**"Ah people we have a problem. It looks like the Queen unhooked the ship. Isn't that the nursery?" Cameron said.**

**"I would say the Queen took a page out of Star Trek." Teal'c said.**

**"Now what gives you that idea T?" Jack quipped.**

**"I know that this was not in the briefing of about their capabilities General." Sam said.**

**"Yeah well it looks like they upgraded. Damn." Faith said.**

**Jack nodded and said "Why do I have a feeling that they got the idea from us?"**

**"Because we did human. Your colonel Sumner had a most interesting mind. I know he sought to confuse my sister with useless information. However she shared it all with me. I found that the idea of ships that were self sustaining in parts to be most useful. So I have employed this technology. Enjoy the fragment I have left you for the rest of your lives. Of course that life will be short. Only 20 milos" The Queen's communication went dead. "We will feed on your world."**

**Faith keyed her com. "Hey Teyla what's a milo?"**

**"About half a minute I think?"**

**"Shit." Buffy said "Ah Faith we have to go now. Let's just hope Rayne and Tarrin take out her flag ship."**

**"I so agree B. Everyone lets blow this dump!" Faith ordered. Cameron, Daniel and Vala carry the kids. We have to go. Teal'c and Sam cover our rear. Uncle Jack you are with me."**

**SG-1 fell in behind Faith as she led the way back to the jumpers.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Oz and Willow finished off the last of their adversaries and planted their explosives. Then they took off having their guards help the wounded as they lead the way taking out any stray Wraiths that crossed their paths. In less than seven minutes the teams were all aboard the jumpers. They took off and were two minutes away when the Wraith hive exploded. Their shield flared but held even as it tossed their puddle jumpers around.**

**"Man that was a trip." Buffy said.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Tarrin and Rayne took out the Wraiths and bought Major Lorne time to set the charges. They smiled as the Genii pulled more people free from the pods.**

**"Ok, time to go." Peter shouted.**

**His team followed at a dead run. They heard the ship announce intruders.**

**"Man those Wraiths are slow." Tarrin quipped.**

**The Queen Wraith moved the nursery hive part of her ship to a third smaller hive ship. She was enraged that her flag ship had been attacked. She quickly ordered the self destruct sequences. She would take no chances that the humans would survive. Her nursery attached itself to the new hive and she ordered them to pull back to safety. She sent two of the remaining ships to attack Lemuria and ordered the rest to follow her. She had to regroup and consider this new enemy. **

**"Hive Ship 3 and 4 attack and destroy Lemuira. Feed as you will but leave not one brick upon another. That city and world are to be ground beneath our feet."**

**BBBBBBBBB**

**Buffy fell back in her seat. She was shocked at how quickly the battle had turned deadly. The Wraiths were clearly skilled fighters and it would require careful **_**strategy to defeat them. She began to consider plans to defend against them. She had a feeling that they would soon need to leave at least one Slayer team in each city for safety. She would make her suggestions to Faith when they got back.**_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDD**_

**Tony watched the Marines as they checked their weapons for the tenth time. He had told all the jokes he could in mixed company and he had brought lunch. Now he was itching for action. He was feeling ill at ease. Something was off. He looked over at his Boss and noted Gibbs was looking around as well. He walked over slowly not wanting to draw attention to his movements.**

**"Hey boss I was wondering?"**

**"I feel it to Tony. Ziva, Tony with me. McGee I want you to go stay with Ducky and Abbey. See if you can learn more about the scanners and shields."**

**"On it boss." McGee said. He was glad to be away from the others as he was still coming to terms with their earlier confessions.**

**Jennifer Sheppard left the area and headed to speak to the cities leaders. **_**She had a bad feeling about all of this and wanted to ensure that Generals Constantine Alexander and Marcus Alexander were safe. Chief Fire Walker was currently in the jumper bays helping load up ordinance. He had a several SG teams with him so she was not overly concerned for his safety. The Leaders however needed to be protected. She still could not believe that these leaders were alive and well after so many years. She knew that Chief Fire Walker and his people were likely to cause a great stir. She could see Dr. Langford, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Tim McGee being eager to try to learn more about the Anizazzi. Dr. Jackson had been most eager to speak to them. She was certain that their presence would cause her government a rather large headache. Especially if they wanted to return to Earth. The President was not going to be a happy camper. They did technically have ownership of Lemuria and they would be valuable allies if they chose to be. General Constantine had explained he had been assigned as a liaison between the two cities. His Captain of the guard had hoped to coordinate defences with Atlantis. However both cities had been lost before that could happen. Lemuria had been suspended and Atlantis abandoned as the ancients ascended. She wondered what the IOA would think of all of this. In any case she put it aside as she headed to the control room. Something felt off.**_

**Jennifer Sheppard headed to the Control room and as she rounded the corner she was joined by Jethro and Tony. Gibbs smirked as he motioned for her to go first. "Ladies first."**

**She sighed and took the lead. As they rounded the corner they all froze in shock as several Wraiths suddenly appeared from nowhere.**

**TBC...**


	49. Chapter 49

**Monday, October 13, 2008**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while, so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**Answering my Readers questions: To those who have questions about the Kennedy and Monica relationship with Woolsey. Please be patient the reasons will eventually become clear. I'm not abandoning cannon completely just twisting it a little to fit my story line. I try not to have cliff hangers but they do sometimes happen and I apologize in advance for any such occurrences. Please remember that this is an AU and it will not always follow cannon as Joss has set down. I tend to twist and turn my characters to fit the plot lines. In this one Faith is the primary focus with the Sunnydale Crew playing as supporting roles. It's in a sense a redemption family fiction. I never liked how Faith got such a raw deal and I decided to change it up some. I also never liked the watchers council and I hated Quinton Travers. Blowing him up seemed to easy a death for my tastes. So Travers will face justice. She will be a little mean and cruel but hey he earned it. I also wanted to redeem Woolsey hence the relationship I have created with his slayers. He needs a reason for it to be personal and well I'm giving it to him. Family ties are always the strongest. As to the Stargate and Stargate Atlantis teams they will play important roles in the saving of the Pegasus- and the Milky Way galaxies. Have faith and please be patient all will become clear in time. Please keep your comments and suggestions coming. I appreciate all the reviews and help I have been getting.**

**-Lisa**

**A/N: A special thank you to Morgomir for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed.**

**-Lisa**

**Part 51 Quirks of Fate PG**

**The Wraiths were moving fast. They however had not expected to run into a fully armed patrol. Wraith being Wraith however quickly adapted and opened fire with their stunners. They were clearly not willing to waste any food.**

**The sudden appearance of the Wraith was a shock but Jennifer Sheppard was still a very highly skilled agent. She jumped back pushing Gibbs out of the line of fire of the Wraith stunners with grace and speed that shocked him. **

**"Look out." Jennifer called as she jumped back into the fight. **_**She was not about to let some Wraith feed on her...well on Jethro. She might often want to ring his neck and he might drive her to distraction but he was still too important to her to be a Wraith's snack.**_

**The Wraiths were intent on taking down their opponents. The Stun beam hit Jennifer Sheppard in the chest and knocked her off her feet. She hit the ground hard. Gibbs saw this and jumped forward firing on full automatic with his P-90. He was not leaving anyone to the Wraiths. For a moment he forgot that Jennifer was now a slayer all he saw was the woman he loved go down. Of course Ziva saw this and jumped forward her right foot connected with the Wraith and drove it back before it could grab Gibbs.**

**"Watch out Gibbs. Remember Jenny and I are not on the menu you and Tony can be."**

**"I know but they could still hurt you both." Gibbs said.**

**Ziva glared at him as she pulled both him and Jenny back.**

**The Wraiths were stunned and fell back. They were suddenly more careful as they seemed to be confused at what was happening.**

**Just then the alarms Willow and Oz set up began to blare. The Wraith were attacking in force.**

**"Well this is a problem." Tony said.**

**Ziva glared at him. **_**Leave it to Tony to state the obvious.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Puddle jumpers raced back to the city. Faith sat in the back and was being tended by one of her guards.**

**"Lady that's a very bad wound."**

**Faith shrugged **_**she had had worse in her life as a Slayer. She was far more worried about the people that they had saved.**_

**The child she had saved began to cry and squirmed out of the arms of Daniel. He ran to Faith and jumped into her arms. She winced in pain but held him.**

**"Mama." He said.**

**Faith froze she was shocked. "Hey little man. It is ok we will find your mama."**

**The child hugged her tight and said "Mama" Again. He held on tight.**

**Sam grinned at this as ran a scanner over the child. She suddenly paled and said. "Ah Faith I am not sure how to tell you this but that boy is yours. Or at least he could be."**

**Faith looked over the child's head and said "What? How the heck did that happen?"**

**Paul began to chuckle at that statement. "Faith I thought you knew all about the birds and the bees."**

**"Ah duh but seriously Paul I've done a lot of crazy things but I would never abandon my child."**

**"Well the boy is yours according to this scan and Paul I would not be so flip if I were you. The scan shows you are his father." Sam said. "So Colonel care to explain that one to General O'Neill?"**

**Paul paled at this. "Look Colonel Carter I never I mean ... Faith and I we are not...I mean not that I would oh Frak."**

**Faith chuckled at this. She held the child tightly. **_**It did not matter how or why the kid was hers. Well even if he had not been hers he was hers. She had decided to keep him from the moment she had seen him. If he somehow had her DNA well all the better then**_**. "Sam I swear to you that me and Paul we are friends. But not that kind ... at least not yet."**

**Sam adjusted the scanner and froze. She looked up and said. "His quantum signature is off. He must be from a different reality. "**

**Faith looked perplexed at this**_**. She didn't understand all that science stuff. She would have to ask Willow when they got back. **_**"Well the kid thinks I'm his mama and well I have no objections."**

**The little one sucked his thumb and settled onto her lap. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a disk. "Uncle Oz said to give this to you." **

**Faith took the disk and handed it to Sam. She quickly loaded it into her laptop. She read the disk and said. "Well then this explains it. It seems that Cain was sent through a quantum mirror to this reality. He and his guardian Elor were to find you. It seems in their reality the Goa'uld won the war by joining with the Ori and the Wraiths. Now the Goa'uld serve the Ori and any who do not bow down are fed to the Wraith. Earth was falling and Faith in that reality was dead as are the rest of us. Only Willow and Oz were still alive. So they searched for a safe place. Willow from there found a way to match the signature of this reality enough so Cain will not suffer from the cascade effects. Elor was to bring the child to you. He was clearly killed when the Wraith caught them. So it seems Cain is yours if you want him to be. Paul Davis and Faith in that reality were happily married. There is more here but you can read it later. It seems that most of these kids belong to members of the SGC."**

**Faith was stunned at the news. "Well then Cain is mine. Well little man it seems you were named for a good friend of mine. I wonder what Peter will think when he learns you have been named after his old man?"**

**"Should I be jealous?" Paul teased. He moved closer to look at his "Son" oddly the shock was wearing off and he was finding he was pleased.**

**"So what's the boy's middle name?"**

**"Well according to this his full name is Qi Chang Cain Jonathan, Daniel, Teal'c, Xander, Paul Davis." Sam said. "It seems reality in that time was ahead of us by about 10 years."**

**Paul chuckled at this. "Well little one it's not like you don't have a lot to live up to."**

**"What was my counterpart thinking?" Faith said laughing. "Well Cain it is. I think that's a good name."**

**"I like the whole name myself. So Faith will you keep it for our son?" Paul asked. "I would like him to have my name."**

**"Our son?" She asked.**

**Paul held out his arms and Cain crawled onto his lap."Our son, I think my folks will spoil him rotten."**

**Faith blushed at this. "So how will we **_**explain**_** him?" She asked. "I mean I don't want your folks to hate me or something. I mean they will think I tried to keep him from you. Then there is the whole pardon thing and ..."**

**Paul leaned over and kissed her before she could go on. **

**Sam chuckled at this **_**and decided Paul was definitely off the most eligible list. Damn it, that meant she owed Vala 50 dollars. **_**She opened the next file and paled. **_**Oh shit. She looked over at the 6 year old little girl who was sitting on Cam's lap. Well at least Lamb always liked Cam. She did say she wanted kids one day. **_**Sam read down the list and smiled. She looked over at the little girl who was curled up sleeping. She was about 4 years old her sandy brown hair was tangled and she rested her head on a boy's leg. The kid was about 8 and was watching them all warily. "So Jake, when were you going to tell us?" Sam asked.**

**The young man looked up and said. "I don't know. I mean Grace is only a baby. She doesn't remember much. Uncle Daniel and Aunt Willow were watching us. Dad and Mom well." **

**Suddenly he began to cry and Sam moved to his side and gathered him close. "Jake don't worry son. We will take care of you I swear it. I... your father and I will love you like our own. It's ok to cry. Your aunt sent you all here to be safe and you will be. You all will be."**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Vala chuckled as she noted Sam's suddenly annoyed look. **_**Well it looks like I made some easy cash. You would think that they would learn by now. Suckers bet. I mean really the looks that pass between Paul and Faith it was only a matter of time. Well I will buy the beer and Pizza for team night. It should make Sam be in a better mood. Oh boy looks like Faith and Paul are not the only ones with an instant family. Poor Jack. **_

**In the front of the puddle jumper Jack O'Neill was still in the dark as he piloted the ship back. He was watching for darts and not really paying attention to his team. **_**He wondered what they were going to do with all those kids. He wondered briefly if Sam would mind adopting?**_

**TBC...**


	50. Chapter 50

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while, so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**Answering my Readers questions: To those who have questions about the Kennedy and Monica relationship with Woolsey. Please be patient the reasons will eventually become clear. I'm not abandoning cannon completely just twisting it a little to fit my story line. I try not to have cliff hangers but they do sometimes happen and I apologize in advance for any such occurrences. Please remember that this is an AU and it will not always follow cannon as Joss has set down. I tend to twist and turn my characters to fit the plot lines. In this one Faith is the primary focus with the Sunnydale Crew playing as supporting roles. It's in a sense a redemption family fiction. I never liked how Faith got such a raw deal and I decided to change it up some. I also never liked the watchers council and I hated Quinton Travers. Blowing him up seemed to easy a death for my tastes. So Travers will face justice. She will be a little mean and cruel but hey he earned it. I also wanted to redeem Woolsey hence the relationship I have created with his slayers. He needs a reason for it to be personal and well I'm giving it to him. Family ties are always the strongest. As to the Stargate and Stargate Atlantis teams they will play important roles in the saving of the Pegasus- and the Milky Way galaxies. Have faith and please be patient all will become clear in time. Please keep your comments and suggestions coming. I appreciate all the reviews and help I have been getting.**

**-Lisa**

**A/N: A special thank you to Morgomir for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed.**

**-Lisa**

**Part 52 Out of the Frying Pan PG-13**

**The puddle jumpers landed at Lemuria at the same time. It was clear to all that the Wraiths were attacking. Faith came out and motioned for SG-1 and SGA-1 and SGA-2 to cover them.**

**"We have to get to the infirmary. It will be the safest place." Jack called out.**

**"I agree with that. We should also have the doctors look over our wounded." Faith said. "Uncle Jack me and Buffy will go with you. Rayne, Tarrin can you and Cain go back up the others?"**

**"Sure thing Faith." Rayne said. "We'll take Hailey and Xander if you don't mind?"**

**"Good idea." Faith said. They split up with the children and wounded between them. Major Lorne followed the General watching the Genii as they moved along. He didn't really trust them but they did need medical attention and he was not leaving them to roam alone.**

**  
"What about us?" Willow asked. **

**Faith looked over at Buffy who nodded her agreement.**

**"Head for the control room. See if the others need help. Maybe you can help back up the systems. Colonel Sheppard we need you in the chair. It would be wise to have your team protecting you and it." Faith said.**

**"Ok, that sounds like a plan." Willow said as she and Oz took off.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ziva was fighting the Wraith and kicking ass. Tony watched in shock. He had always known Ziva was a dangerous woman but now she was so much more so. She was clearly not holding back as she ripped into the wraiths. For the first time since he had known her Tony was truly afraid of his teammate. There was a feral look in her eyes and it was more than clear she was enjoying the violence. He fired on the Wraiths trying to help but he was still concerned. He noted that the Director was once more on her feet and jumping into the fray now the Wraiths were being beaten back.**

**Gibbs fought with a Wraith he was not so foolish as to get into range of their hands. Instead he kicked and stabbed at them with his blade. He had learned his lessons from the gate room at the SGC. He couldn't win with a direct confrontation however hit and retreat was doable. His blade cut and sliced and sometimes went into the Wraiths. They were fast but Gibbs was a pro. He might not beat this Wraith but he would make it weaker for the others. He suddenly slipped behind the Wraith and before it could react slit its throat taking its head almost completely off. His large number 11 boot kicked it into an oncoming Wraith and the newcomer fell. Something he took advantage of by tossing a small grenade into the pile. Two more down.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sam Finn and her team were itching for action. The alarms sounding sent them all scrambling to their posts.**

**"Ok, people look alive we got hostiles incoming." Sam shouted. Her teams opened up with their weapons firing on the incoming darts. Several came crashing down. Sam smiled at this but was suddenly shocked by the appearance of half a dozen wraiths. Clearly they had beamed off those ships.**

**"Look sharp hostiles incoming." Graham shouted. He fired and took out the lead Wraith but the others were now firing back. This is so not good. "Commander we have to fall back."**

**Sam cursed but knew Graham was right. He may have left their team for this gig but he was still a good soldier. She had been slightly annoyed when he had been assigned to help her team but now she was grateful because she trusted Graham far more than she did these SGC people. Despite their differences Graham was a good man. He had left for a change of pace. Yep the Wraiths we so much better then demons...Not.**

**"Fall back to the infirmary."**

**The team began to fall back. Sam Finn didn't like to retreat but they could not let the infirmary fall there were too many innocent people there. They would need their extra firepower.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jack and Sam lead the way he was only half listening as His wife told him about the children. It suddenly sank in and General Jack O'Neill stumbled and fell. His wife giggled at him and his two new children were laughing loudly.**

**"Very funny Carter. What I tell you about giggling?"**

**She just began to laugh at him.**

**His ego wounded he said. "Well help me up."**

**"Sure Jack you sure are graceful." Daniel teased." I guess he's getting old Sam."**

**"Very funny Danny." He said as his friend pulled him up. "So it looks like we all have families?"**

**"We do. You know that's a good thing Jack." Daniel said.**

**"It is but who is going to explain this to the president and IOA?"**

**Sam chuckled and said "Well General that is why they pay you the big bucks."**

**Jack glared at his wife and said. "Well maybe I'll just order you to do it."**

**Sam laughed and said "Sure you could but then you would be sleeping on the couch for a month."**

**Daniel began to chuckle at that. "Ah Sam I hate to tell you this but you would never last a month now. H and H remember?"**

**Jack grinned and Sam glared at Daniel. "I'm so not Faith."**

**Jack smirked as he was pulled to his feet and whispered to his wife. "No, you are far sexier."**

**Sam blushed and was about to respond when they heard gun fire. **

**She took off with Faith and Buffy on her heels.**

**Damn it here we go again out of the frying pan wand in to the fire!**** Jack thought.**

**TBC...**


	51. Chapter 51

**Friday, October 17, 2008**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while, so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N: A special thank you to Morgomir for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed.**

**-Lisa**

**Preview- Damn**_** it here we go again out of the frying pan and in to the fire!**_** Jack thought.**

**Part 53 Just rewards PG**

**SG-1 ran toward the gunfire with Faith at their heels. **

**"Watch out those are Wraiths Uncle Jack. Damn it and I thought only slayers were this crazy!" Faith shouted.**

**Jack O'Neill chuckled at this. "Well Faith saving the world seems to be a family trait. Even when you marry into the family. "Jack said "We had better hurry or Carter will have taken all the Wraiths by herself." The last said with deep concern in his voice.**

**Faith and Buffy grinned knowing that "Uncle Jack" was still getting used to Carter being a slayer. Well he would do ok in time. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jennifer Sheppard battled the Wraiths with little fear. **_**Less than a year ago she had been told she would die a painful and agonizing death. While it might still be true at least now she had a fighting chance to live. She glanced over at Gibbs and knew no damned alien was stealing her second chance. She also noted the fear in Tony's eyes. While this in part saddened her she was also glad in a way. He was now seeing the real Ziva. Ziva was a wonderful woman and friend but she had always been reserved around her team. She had not wanted them to see the real her. She was sweet and funny and as loyal as they came but she was also a highly skilled killer. While she was trying to put her past behind her it did come into play sometimes. She did not need to feel ashamed of it. She had done what her people asked and paid the price. No one had the right to judge her actions except perhaps God. Somehow Jennifer was certain there would be mercy there. Ziva was her own worse judge. She deserved a man who would love and cherish all of her even the darker side. It was ironic in a way. Ziva was in many ways perfect to be a slayer. She was already highly trained and deadly. Now the slayer package made her so much more. She would become one of the best quickly Jennifer had no doubt about that. This musing barley distracted her as she fought. I could get to like being a slayer she thought as another Wraith went down.**_

**Even as the fight went on in the city the remaining hive ships had opened fire. They were not letting this city stand**_**. Their queen had given them their orders so not one brick would be allowed to remain on top of another. However they were so intent on the attack that they forgot to remember the number one rule of combat. Never let your guard down. It would now be the second time that they failed to guard their rear. However to be fair it had been many years since the Wraiths had fought any enemy in a fair ship to ship fight. Not since the ancients had any one ever truly challenged them so arrogance was a given.**_

**Buffy came sliding around the corner and into the infirmary hall. She watched in horror as Giles was suddenly taken by a Wraith. The creature had been feeding on a young soldier and Giles had jumped into save him. He had been too late to save the young man but he still tried. In that moment Buffy understood how important her watcher was to her. She watched in horror as the Wraith's hand locked onto her mentor and began feeding. She was almost frozen in terror. His scream of pain however snapped her out of it and she ran to save him. Several Wraiths tried to stop her but they suddenly learned what happened when one pissed off a slayer. You died quickly. Buffy fought her way to the Wraith that was feeding on Giles. She grabbed it off him and tossed it hard against the wall. Giles had aged at least 15 years. Buffy was about to kill it when as strong hand stopped her.**

**"Don't B that thing can restore him remember." Faith said. "Kill him after he saves Giles. Giles will die without it."**

**Buffy growled in anger but she listened and let the Wraith breath. He tried to break free by shoving against Buffy. However Faith was there to catch him. His arm was forced behind his back. Buffy leaned forward and whispered softly. "You killed that soldier. We cannot save him as he is now dust. But we can force you to restore Giles. You will do so now. If you do not then Faith and I will rip your arms off and let you starve slowly."**

**"Why should I help you? It is clear you will kill me when I am done saving that old man."**

**Buffy slugged him hard and he grunted in pain. "Ok, you are going to die that Mr. Wraith that's a given. The question is how slowly or quickly we let you. I wonder how long does it take for a Wraith to starve and how many broken bones can you endure." There was now a very dark look on the slayer's face. The Wraith had seldom felt fear but he was terrified. He swallowed hard. "I will restore him."**

**"Try anything bud and I swear you will pray for death. Giles means a lot to B and me." Faith warned.**

**As the two slayers forced the Wraith to restorer Giles the fight raged on. Neither was concerned as their teams were very skilled**_**. One part of Buffy wondered how she could suddenly be so dethatched from the fight. Yet this once she would be selfish. She needed Giles he was everything to her. Oddly Faith seemed to get that and was helping her. It felt good to finally be connecting on some deeper level. Even if it was a onetime thing she felt at peace with her sister slayer. For the first time they were both doing what was best for them and not the world. Of course it could be argued that the World owed Giles or it could be argued that they needed him to keep doing good but Buffy honestly didn't care at the moment about the world only about Giles, Faith and herself. For a moment they were allowing themselves to put family first.**_

_**Hold on Giles we'll save you. Buffy needs you as much as I need Paul. **_**Faith twisted the Wraith's arm and he fed more life force into the downed watcher. She suddenly smiled evilly as the creature was about to stop. She leaned forward and whispered. "You took decades from the soldier. Give them to Giles."**

**The Wraith began to fight but felt his hand being crushed. He had no choice as he fed more into the downed human. He could not restore the one he had drained to death but the human girl was right he could perhaps give it to the man. The humans had never learned this how she guessed he did not know. However he was being given no choice.**

**Giles cried out as power and life were restored to him. It was not a painless process but it was recharging him and giving him his life back. He passed out and Faith pulled the Wraith off. She grinned as she looked at Giles. He had gained at least 10 to 15 years from the Wraith. Suddenly the Wraith tried to break free and she lost her grip on him. He lunged forward but Buffy was ready and grabbed him hard. With a quick lunge it was over as she sunk Mr. Pointy into his guts.**

**"I am not letting you hurt anyone else. We gave you a chance and you friends blew it." Buffy said.**

**Faith smiled coldly as the Wraith fell dead to the ground. "Thanks for that B. Sorry he slipped away."**

**Buffy looked at her sister slayer and nodded knowing full well Faith had let him lose so she could kill him. **_**Faith had a code and it was flexible enough to let Buffy Avenge Giles wounds. For the first time in years Buffy felt Faith and she might become close as sisters once more.**_

**Buffy and Faith now turned to their downed watcher. Buffy pulled him to her and was shocked at what she saw. **_**She had seen him age to over 90 in less than 15 minutes but now he was a young man. She was shocked at this. Giles did not appear to be over 35 now.**_** She looked at Faith in shock.**

**She shrugged and said. "It was too late for the boy but Giles well. I would say giving him more time on Earth well that has to be a good thing right. I mean we need him to keep us both on the right path."**

**"Yeah, Yeah we do." Buffy said. She regretted failing to save the boy but then they could not save everyone and Faith was right Giles deserved it for all he had done for the world. She smiled as she checked him over. He was a hottie alright. It did not get past her that he was now about the same age as Paul Davis. She guessed Faith thought fair was fair. Besides she doubted many would see the difference in Giles. He was slightly thinner his hair darker but he was still Giles. Put him in tweed and the decade or so he lost would not be noted. Of course she would appreciate it. She winked at Faith who smiled and turned back to the fight. She would let Buffy get Giles to the doctors.**

**TBC...**


	52. Chapter 52

**Sunday, October 19, 2008Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while, so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**Part 54 A good Doctor is worth gold**

**Ziva David was a trained NCIS agent. **_**She had learned many things in the time she had been with Gibbs and the team. However the type of fighting she was doing now had little to do with the training Gibbs and the team had given her. This fighting was down and dirty. For the first time in many years Ziva was grateful for her father's insistence that she become an agent. For the first time in years she did not curse her training to be a killer. No, for the first time she knew she owed him a thank you. The Wraiths were strong and fast and clearly intent on feeding on her or her team. She held nothing back in the fight. She let lose her anger and pain and rage. For the first time she had a target to destroy that to her was acceptable. Ziva loved her country and she loved her people. Yet a small part of her hated that they were fighting their brothers and sisters in the Middle East. She hated that Abraham's children were enemies and not allies. She hated that this fact had cost her sister and brother their lives. She hated that she had taken loved ones from the enemy. While the fight was a needed thing she considered it a waste of life. To her it had become an abomination to humanity. It was one of the reasons she had been so grateful to come to America. She had gotten distance. Even with Ari's death she was somewhat out of the trenches. Her job as a NCIS liaison was an important one but it was also saving her sanity. Now however she had an enemy she could fight. She could destroy the Wraith and not feel badly. The Wraiths were strong and quick and intent on eating her so taking them out was not a bad thing. She smiled as she kicked the nearest one in the knee. There was an audible crunch and she then slashed its head off. Fighting Wraiths could be considered aggression therapy.**_

**Tony Dinozzo watched in horror as his friend and the director ripped through the Wraiths. **_**Those creatures terrified him but the truth was he was even more scared of his teammate**_**. **_**Damn Ziva is deadly. She is so damned casual about this. She seems to be having fun killing these things. How can one love to kill?**_

**Gibbs was too busy fighting to worry much about either Jennifer Sheppard or Ziva David. He knew both women were kicking ass. He glanced at Tony and noticed the sudden fear on his senior agent's face. **_**He sighed and hoped this would not disrupt his team in the future. Tony would just have to deal with the fact that Ziva was highly skilled and deadly. Nothing had really changed in that respect except perhaps she had finally let loose.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Dr. Mallard came running over to check Giles over. "Bring Dr. Giles in to the infirmary please. I must check him over." Buffy and Faith helped Giles stand up. He was still disorientated and weak. His slayers however did not seem to care as they carried him into the infirmary. He was quickly lifted to a nearby bed.**

**Ducky immediately began to check his vital signs. "Dear me what has happened to him?"**

**Buffy held Giles hand and spoke softly. "The Wraith wanted Giles for lunch. He declined the invitation."**

**Ducky looked shocked and then laughed. **_**He liked this young woman she had a real sense of humour.**_

**"I can see why the Wraith might not be ones first choice for dinner companion. Now Dr. Giles let us check your vitals shall we."**

**Buffy and Faith looked at each other and smiled. **_**At last a doctor they could like.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**General Hammond was worried. They had not received any news from the Pegasus galaxy. He paced and prayed. He had sent SG-1 to help because they were the best **_**and because frankly he knew Jack would never allow his niece to go there alone. He however was concerned. Earth needed SG-1 to fight Anubis and the other Goa'uld. He knew that a lot of people would be happy to see SG-1 fail and fall and the NCIS team hadn't exactly made a lot of friends in Washington either. He was afraid this could become a rather large mess. He looked at the subpoena and sighed. Now was not the time to have to testify before congress about the program. Damn Kinsey and Jeremy Lehane. One was bad enough but two US senators threatening the program was not a good thing at all. **_**Hammond picked up his phone and called Sgt. Herrmann "Sergeant I need a car brought to the base. I'm flying to Washington in an hour."**

**Sgt. Herrmann said. "On it, sir. Shall I have your bag and Class A's bought to the car as well?"**

**"Yes please. Also please call my daughter and let her know I will not be able to make it to the girls play. See if maybe she can videotape it for me. It seems I've been ordered to give a report to the committee." **

**"Yes sir, I'll let her know. If she can't arrange it sir I will ask Helen Jenson to record it sir."**

**Hammond smiled at this. **_**Captain. Jenson was a nurse at the SGC and she had recorded several school functions for him. Her son Dale was in his granddaughters class and they often were in the same school functions. He had been glad Janet had recruited the nurse for the program. Not only was she a highly skilled professional but she had gotten him a lot of tapes of his grandchildren. **_**Thank you Walter that's appreciated. Book me a room at the Hilton please."**

**"Yes sir, I already did. Your keys will be waiting at the desk. A car will pick you up at Ronald Reagan sir."**

**"Thank you Sergeant. I know I do not tell you this often enough but good job."**

**Hammond grinned **_**and made a mental note to put another commendation into his Sgt's file. The man saved his hide many a time. Without him the rest of the SGC could never win against their enemies. **_

_**HHHHHHHHHHH**_

**Jeremy Lehane sipped his drink. **_**Soon all his problems would be gone. All he had to do was help Robert take control of this SGC thing. Yes it was clearly in his best interest to help Robert. Once his friend controlled the SGC he could keep Faith off Earth indefinitely. No one would then connect that murdering bitch to his family and his good name would be secure.**_**"Robert I have three more votes on the committee. With luck Hammond will not show and all will go our way. You know he is rather busy at the moment."**

**Robert Kinsey smiled at this. "Yes, Yes he is. I don't think he will be an issue." He raised his glass and clinked it against Jeremy's. "To Power my friend."**

**"To being the masters of our own fate." Jeremy replied.**

**TBC...**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while, so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**Part 55 Win... Win PG**

**George Hammond hated coming to Washington. **_**Actually he did not hate the city just the fools that ran it. He straighten his uniform as he walked into the closed committee room. Time to play politics and hope that the fools that supplied the money got their head out of their ass for a change. Lord Jack is definitely a bad influence.**_** He walked to the table and took his seat. He poured himself a glass of water and waited. As usual the people he was to meet with were late. He sighed at this and waited. **_**I just hope my people are safe.**_

**Robert Kinsey came walking in with Jeremy. **_**Their lunch had been very good. He smiled coldly at General Hammond. He hated the General almost as much as he hated Jack O'Neill or Faith Lehane and Buffy Summers. Soon however none of them would matter. He was a god and he would destroy them all. Goa'uld and host were in agreement on this. Ironically the Goa'uld found he liked the way his host thought and so he allowed Kinsey some freedom. It was not the same as a Tok'ra might have but it was more than he had ever allowed any previous host. For his part Kinsey felt better and stronger than he had in years. He was glad he had been blended. It was a win ... win situation in his opinion. So he let the Goa'uld control his body. If they were caught well he could always blame his actions on the Goa'uld. Win... win**_**.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Anubis moved his fleet forward. **_**He knew soon he would take over Earth and the Tauri would be no more. He picked up the com and contacted his new allies the Ori. They were set to come and assist him. The fools thought he would share power. That was never happening but they were a useful pawn in the game. Anubis would use the Ori to defeat the Asgard and then he would have a free shot at Earth. Yes, they were useful pawns. **_**Anubis hung up the com and went to check on his super soldiers. He smiled as he watched soldier after soldier come off the assembly line. No human or Jaffa would be able to stand against these soldiers. He was going to use them to crush Earth and they did not have the power to stop him. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Wraith came into Lemuria in droves and the people of the city were fighting back hard. Willow and Oz joined the fight with Willow blasting them left and right. Oz kept them back away from his witch. Dawn and Connor used crossbows to slow down the Wraiths. The SGA soldiers seemed baffled by why they used such primitive weapons but it was soon clear why. They had loaded up small charges of C-4 to each bolt. As they hit the Wraith they exploded less than a minute later.**

**"Hey Daisy over to the left." A young Airman called.**

**"Very funny flyboy. The name's Dawn Summers."**

**"Yeah well we need cover here." The young airman called back.**

**Dawn rolled her eyes as she and Connor both sent bolts into an oncoming group of 6 Wraiths. They blew up taking their comrades with them.**

**"So how did you think of that?" One British Captain asked. He clearly did not get the reference.**

**"Not up on American Movies are ya." Connor said. "The Dukes of Hazard Captain. **

**"The Dukes of what?" The young British Captain asked. He looked confused. "No, I don't watch them. I prefer to read."**

**"It shows." Connor said laughing. "Ever think of joining the Council?"**

**"Why yes when my tour is up. I have a job offer. My Family have been watchers for centuries."**

**"Told you Connor that is 50 you owe me." Dawn said.**

**Connor grunted his agreement. "Yeah I should have guessed. He looks like a watcher."**

**"Well duh his name is Wydam-Price. "**

**"Ok, I'm an idiot. I never caught the name thing."**

**Dawn laughed at this. "Really sometimes you can be slow Connor."**

**Connor glared at his lover and then swung back to the fight.**

**The soldiers and airmen fighting with them thought they were crazy but they were glad the young couple was there. Who cared where their ideas came from they worked for killing Wraiths.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Catherine Langford watched as men women and children came through the gate. Her Soldiers kept guard to prevent the Wraiths from coming through. They were taking in as many as they could to keep them out of the way of the Wraiths. Lemuria was fighting for her life. The best Atlantis could do was offer sanctuary to her people so that her defenders could fight without fear for the safety of the civilians. She prayed for her family and friends. **_**Lord keep them safe. Please let help arrive on time.**_

**Catherine's prayers were answered because the Wraith hive ships now had to engage the ships sent from Earth. The Hives were fighting for their lives. The Daedalus sent missiles flying into the closest hive ship.**

**The Hive shook and began to break apart. The last hive ship suddenly began to fall back. It was snot going to fall to the Tauri. **

**"Fire tubes--"**

**Before the order could be given the hive jumped into hyper-space. It left the Wraith Darts and personnel to fend for themselves.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Ziva are you clear?" Jennifer Sheppard called.**

**"Yes Jenny I am. No more here. Let's go find the others."**

**Abbey was busy working in her lab when suddenly the doors burst open. She looked up and screamed. **

**The Wraith stalked her. She grabbed a canister and sprayed it at the Wraith. The creature screamed.**

**Tim McGee came running in. He saw the Wraith stalking Abbey and grabbed an axe. It was part of fire control but he didn't care. He swung it hard and sank it into the Wraith's back. The creature stumbled and fell trying to remove the Axe. McGee grabbed Abbey's hand and dragged her out of the lab. They ran heading for the others and safety. McGee knew his Glock was no match for a Wraith. He needed more fire power**_**. I should have grabbed a P-90 he thought.**_

**TBC...**


	54. Chapter 54

**Friday, October 24, 2008**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while, so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N: A special thank you to Morgomir for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed.**

**-Lisa**

**Part 56 Close Calls PG**

**Abbey and McGee ran as fast as they could. The Wraith was on their heels. Stun blasts went to the left and right of them as they ran in a zig zag pattern. Abbey slipped on the floors as she was wearing high heeled clogs. McGee helped her up and Abbey grabbed her clogs and threw them at the Wraith. The shoe hit him square in the face and he slowed for a moment. Barefoot she scrambled to her feet with Tim's help and they ran. As they rounded a corner they ran into the newly arrived team headed by Commander Sam Finn. Her team opened fire with their automatics and cut the Wraith down. She looked at the NCIS agent with annoyance and said. "Gram give him your spare P-90."**

**"Sure thing Commander." Graham said. He tossed the weapon to McGee and looking at Abbey said. "You better find some better shoes lady or you'll be some Wraith's lunch." **

**The Goth glared at him. "Well they look cool."**

**The Army ranger sighed at this and shook his head. **_**Women were not always too bright. Then again Buffy could kick ass in six inch stiletto heels. Of course this Abbey was no slayer. So maybe that was the difference?**_

**"Let's go people we have to clear this hall area." Sam Finn said. She and the team she had with her moved forward. She keyed her mike. "Stevens, Harrison, Dent where the hell are you."**

**Faith picked up the radio and answered her. "They are dead commander. The Wraith fed on one of your men the other has a broken neck. I'm sorry we couldn't save them."**

**Sam Finn cursed. Damn the Slayers. **_**Every time they were around she lost people.**_

**"Have the Wraith restore--"**

**"Sorry Commander Fin the kid is nothing but a dust ball." Buffy said.**

**There was a moment of silence when another voice cut in. "They made the Wraith restore the Watcher commander. Them slayers let Bobby and Peter die. They saved that old guy."**

**Faith and Buffy looked at each other. **

**"Who the hell is that B? No one else was here?"**

**"No idea but damn it the soldiers were already dead." Buffy replied.**

**Buffy as the senior slayers spoke into the walkie-talkie. "We can't save everyone."**

**Sam Finn was angry as she shouted into the com line. "Damn you. Those were good men."**

**The Slayers turned off their com links. **

**"You know I really wish your boy toy was here." Faith said.**

**Buffy shrugged and said "Not mine anymore Faith. But I agree I would so rather deal with Riley. Sam Finn is ok but geez she expects no casualties? It is not like we asked them to be here."**

**"I know. Personally I would rather be here with only our people and hunters. When are they arriving anyway? Did Red have a time table?"**

**"Next week probably. I mean a lot of them are not so easy to reach. The Winchesters well you know them. It is not like they have a real address and most hunters are the same and more still will go to ground if they hear the government is looking for them before we can spread the word."**

**Faith smirked that was so true. **_**Dean and Sam were good people but they weren't exactly altar boys.**_

_**KKKKKKKKKKKKKK**_

**Monica smiled as she woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and croissants. She rolled over and found Kennedy stretching out next to her. She looked around and found that they were in their room on the massive four poster bed. Strong arms pulled her close for a morning kiss. There was a knock at the door and it opened before it could become more.**

**"Good morning ladies or should I say good afternoon." Marcus said with a cheerful smile. "I have brought croissants, orange juice, and coffee for you both. I know you both will likely need more then this but I hope it will tide you over until you've had a hot shower and cleaned up. This is just a small thank you. Now I will leave you to eating your breakfast snack now. I have to call Cleveland and speak to Robin. After if you are up to it I would like to talk and discuss your plans for our family." **

**Monica grinned at this. "Don't look so worried Marcus. I think it'll be all right. Have faith. I promise you will not be shorted in this relationship."**

**He nodded at this statement and said. "I trust you both. Last night was wonderful. I look forward to being a family once we found out a way to make it work. I know that you are being very giving here. I promise to take care of you both when needed." He reached out and gently took each woman's hand. "I think I'll soon be the luckiest man on Earth."**

**"You betcha you are." Kennedy said with a grin. "Now let us get cleaned up and you go do your watcher stuff. We'll be down in a few minutes."**

**Marcus grinned and headed out. "By the way the cook is making a proper breakfast it will be ready in half an hour." He slipped out.**

**Kennedy grinned and looked at her lover. "We could shower together?"**

**Monica grinned at this and said. "Sounds like a plan." Both knew that their lives were changing. By adding Marcus they had gotten a new positive effect. However they were still each other's soul-mates.**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**Catherine Langford sighed with relief when the news came through. The arrival of the three Earth ships had turned the tide of battle. The remaining Wraith Hive had fled and all that remained was the cleanup of the city. While there was still danger it was a lot less. Lemuria had survived. **

**"Nana once we clear the city we'll be jumping to Atlantis. The doctors have cleared the city and we discarded those ugly suits. Actually we dumped them at once. Anyway we will be meeting up with you soon. I'm sending the Daedalus ahead to keep an eye on you all. Buffy is uneasy and so am I. I would hate for them to jump Atlantis when you have no ships there to keep them back."**

**Catherine smiled at the clear concern in Faith's voice. She answered."We'll be fine Faith. I look forward to seeing you again. I think joining the cities is indeed a wise plan. Be careful and remember a corned beast is a dangerous one."**

**"Yes, that's true. But we're all five by five Nana." Faith said.**

**Catherine smiled at this as they sighed off. **

**TBC...**


	55. Chapter 55

**October 26, 2008**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.**

**Part 57 Power Games PG**

**Tuesdays belonged to the chaos God Janis and his favourite son of twisted luck Murphy. It was a fact if life that Rupert Giles had cone to accept and live with. Oh, it had not always been so but ever since he had been assigned to Buffy and become involved with her friends the Scooby gang it was a fact of life. This fact had only expanded and grown more set in stone as their extended family grew to include Angel and the Fang Gang, Faith and now even the Hunters and SGC and SGA teams. Toss in the Finns and the chaos god had to be highly amused. Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose and reached for his now shattered glasses. He sighed they had definitely been sacrificed again. He tried to get up from the bed but small strong hands stopped him.**

"**Giles you stay right there or I swear I will tie you to the bed." Buffy said. She glared at him. "You almost died."**

**  
"Wow B kinky much" Faith teased.**

**Buffy blushed a deep shade of red as did Giles who looked down as Buffy's words sunk in. **_**The image she had given was not all that displeasing. He could think…. Well maybe he shouldn't.**_

"**Faith I wouldn't!" She said with a squeak "I would never." She then turned a deeper shade of red.**

**Faith laughed. "Well B that's a shame because it's so much-"**

"**Faith enough ok." Paul said "Our son and other children are present."**

**It was Faith turn to blush. "Oh right ….I ah… Sorry B."**

"**Daniel who is that little one Major Lorne has?" Vala asked.**

**Lorne carried the six year old girl over to Vala and said "This is Tamara. The letter says she's your daughter."**

**Vala smiled "Who's her father?"**

**Daniel sighed and said. "The man you married. A man called Toman. It says she's my goddaughter. The little boy I'm carrying is my son Nick. The letter says you are his godmother and that Janet was his mother. "**

"**So I take it we were not…"**

"**No we had other partners Vala." Daniel said. **_**He knew she wanted to be more than friends but he did not feel the same. Maybe this would finally get though to her? Besides Daniel had another interest now, his first love was back and he wanted to try again.**_

**Vala took the child from Lorne who hugged her tightly. She was shocked when the child said "Mommy I was scared. Daddy said you would come save me." Vala **_**had genuinely cared for her former husband but when he embraced the Ori everything had changed**_**. **_**It appeared that in the alternate reality he had chosen his wife over the Ori. A part of Vala felt vindicated as she realized that he loved her too. The question was should she try again. It was now clear Daniel was beyond her reach. She had to care for this little one now.**_

_**Xxxxxxxx**_

**The Earth ships scanned the area around Lemuria but the Hive ship was gone. All that remained was the debris of the ship they destroyed.**

**Colonel Caldwell called Lemuria and said. "All is clear and we are heading back to Atlantis per orders. Good luck with the clean up Colonel Sheppard. Call if you need us."**

"**Thank you sir we will do our bests." Sheppard said. "It means a lot sir."**

**Caldwell nodded. **_**He and John Sheppard might not always see eye to eye but at least he trusted him. He knew he was a good man. Caldwell was not so sure about the newcomers**_

**John Sheppard appreciated the offer.**_** He knew he was not what many senior officers liked in a soldier. He was grateful for the support from Caldwell especially given their pasts. He hoped this meant he had at last gained the man's respect. John was honest to himself he liked and respected the Colonel and wanted it to go both ways.**_

**Ronan Dex was tired. **_**Fighting Wraiths was exhausting work. He knew that the city had to be cleared. So he sucked it up and moved out. He noted that Teyla had the same wary look. Maybe once this was all over they could take a small break?**__**Sheppard had offered to take them all to Earth for a vacation. It suddenly seemed like a good idea.**_

_**ccccccccccccccc**_

**Rodney McKay worked frantically. He was trying to get the sensors to find the stray Wraiths. As he worked he heard a noise and sighed in relief as Sam Finn and her team came in with the two NCIS agents. **

"**Hey doc we need to leave these two here. We were going to take them to the infirmary but we got called as back up. I figured maybe the Geeks could help you." Graham said.**

**Rodney was about to tear into him when the City shook. "Now what?" he said.**

**The dart had been damaged by the weapons fire from the earth ships. It could not regain orbit so the Wraith flying it decided to use it as a missile. He turned the craft to face the city and accelerated. The dart impacted the city hard and explosions went off.**

**Ronan looked at Teyla and they ran to check on Rodney in the control room. He might be an annoyance but he was their annoyance and both had grown fond of the arrogant scientist. Not that Ronan would ever admit it to anyone even under threat of death.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The explosion caused everyone to be distracted and the Genii took advantage and slipped away. **_**They had to report this news to their leaders. These girls were a formidable weapon and they would take one. Kolya knew that these slayers were the key to winning against the Wraith. He led his team to the Stargate. They had to get away and plan a strategy to obtain one and learn her secrets. With an army of slayers they could defeat the Wraith and rule the galaxy as the Genii should. Perhaps they would find allies on the Tauri home world? Kolya knew from before that there was a man on the Tauri world who would help them. First they would go home and then they would find this Kinsey. He sounded like a man who could become a good friend. He hated Sheppard from what they had learned from their spies and that was a good reference as far as Kolya was**_** concerned. Kolya and his people ran to the gate. They stunned the guards and quickly dialled out.**

**KKKKKKKKKKK**

**Kinsey smiled it was not often anyone got the better of George Hammond but he had to admit he was pleased. **_**Jeremy's questions were clearly putting the man on the defensive. It was humorous to see. He sat back and enjoyed the show. Jeremy was good and it reminded him why he had cultivated their friendship.**_

"**So why is it that the SGC was working outside the mountain…?"**

_**It was a thing of beauty really. Jeremy was a SOB but he did have a way of finding facts that were hard to defend. I should have asked for his help sooner.**_** Kinsey thought.**

"**I assure you senator we had everything--"**

"**Under control really General is that why we had to tell the public that a psychotic drug got into the water supply. Clearly you did not have the situation contained!"**

**General Hammond flinched. **_**He hated to admit it but in that particular case things had gotten a little hairy. No pun intended of course.**_

"**Did you realize General that over a dozen criminals has used that as an excuse for their crimes? One of whom committed murder!"**

_**Now this was news. Kinsey smiled as he watched his long time friend and ally rip into the General. Leave it to Jeremy to spin things so well.**_

**George Hammond had not known these facts. He winced. **_**Well looks like we fubared that one. It was not our faults.**_** "Sir Criminals will use any excuses."**

_**Jeremy shifted the papers glad to have made this point against the general.**_** "While this is true we have had to allow the defence as we could not reveal the truth. However it is clear that the Stargate Program needs more civilian oversight and control over it."**

**Hammond glared. **_**He hated being set up.**_

_**Oh this is a good day. I shall have to buy Jeremy dinner for this one. Kinsey said gloating. Power will soon be ours.**_

_**This is too dangerous to be left unchecked. Robert was right this thing needs to be controlled and when I have it I will use the situation to rid myself of Faith.**_

_**TBC…**_


	56. Chapter 56

**October 26, 2008**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.**

**Part 58 Fateful Twists. PG**

**"Oh shit what a mess." Xander called as he saw the damage the Wraith Dart had done. "Is that section burning? Is there anyone there?"**

**Buffy and Faith had come running. They left the children in the infirmary with Giles and the Doctors. Both looked enraged.**

**"B there are people over there." Faith said. Before anyone could stop her Faith took off in a dead run and leap across the now destroyed bridge.**

**"Damn it Faith it's not safe over there!" Paul shouted. He frantically looked for a way across. **

**Buffy sighed and took off and followed her sister slayer. She was not about to let Faith get herself killed. **

**Faith and Buffy could hear the city crying out in pain. While it was not a living thing per say it was self aware. Both women were enraged that it was hurt. They both called out mentally to calm it encouraging it to shut down systems to save energy and its pain. They told the city to fight back and use its internal fire fighting systems. Both ran dead out to try to save the people located in the far end. The fires rage as they rounded a corner.**

**Buffy had reached Faith now and skidded to a halt. Both slayers saw a raging fire but beyond that they saw several cryo tubes with people in it. Both slayers did not hesitate they ran in and smashed the tubes open. There was no time for care. Buffy pulled a little girl out and set her down as Faith pulled out two more boys. They then found a fourth tube with a little girl. She was around 12. She coughed and was helped up. They began to leave when suddenly another tube popped out.**

**"Oh for crying out loud." Faith said.**

**The fire closed in.**

**"Faith we're cut off." Buffy shouted over the flames. The children clung to them in fear.**

**Faith shouted. "One second. I have another person here. She ripped the lid off the container and helped the adult woman out. She was clearly hurt but there was no choice. She helped her stand up and then began to move to the wall. Faith looked around frantically and suddenly found an outer wall. **

**"B give me a hand here."She called. She hit the wall hard and it cracked. "We gota peal it back." Even with slayer power Faith could not move the wall herself.**

**Buffy ran over and both slayers pulled on the wall. It gave way and they suddenly were able to breathe as fresh air poured in.**

**Buffy called the others. "We are out. The wall gave way. "She coughed as she stepped out. There was a very small ledge.**

**"Faith we can get out but it's not safe."**

**"Like this place is?" Came the reply. "Lead the way. OK, lady, children we gota go. "Faith ripped some cable from the walls and quickly tied it to the children Buffy did the same and attached it to herself. She watched as Faith secured her end. The children were now all tied between the three adults.**

**"Man I wish we could just beam out." Faith said.**

**Buffy snickered at that. "Too bad Andrew isn't here he would love it."**

**Faith glared. "You so better not tell him I said that." Faith warned. They crawled out to the ledge. Both slayers hoped once they were in the open one of the Earth ships would be able to beam them to safety.**

**John Sheppard cursed and shouted into his com link. Just when he was about to panic white lights engulfed the people across from them and they suddenly appeared with them. However the Apollo had grabbed them on the fly and because of this set them down to close to the edge. Faith slipped and fell off the damaged bridge. She cried out.**

**"Damn it." She could not get a grip.**

**The sudden drop caused Buffy to stumble. "Hold on Faith."She scrabbled to find something to hold onto as the children followed Faith over the edge.**

**"Buffy cut me lose. Save the children." Faith cried.**

**"So not happening Faith." Buffy said. Paul had caught her and was trying to anchor her. He was grabbed by Colonel Sheppard. **

**"We'll pull you all up." Sheppard shouted. "I need to...Ronan Teyla find some rope now!" he shouted as his team mates came running into view.**

**The two members of SGA-1 ran to carry out the order. Ronan grabbed Johns hand as Teyla tossed him more cable. It was quickly tied to Ronan's waist then to Johns' Teyla tied it off on a secure post and ran to tie it to Buffy. Once secured they worked on pulling the children up.**

**Faith dangled and hated being helpless. **_**She was terrified for the little ones. She was terrified for herself and would never admit it but she had a thing against heights. Well really who would not after the fall she had taken in Sunnydale. I mean the coma wasn't fun. She never wanted a kid to experience what she had.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Catherine Langford sighed as the message came through from the SGC. **_**It seemed that there was a problem. General Hammond needed them back at the SGC. He was clearly rattled and wanted her to speak to the IOA for him. He suddenly needed support against Kinsey and his cronies. Her face darkened as one name appeared. Oh yes they were returning to the SGC and then onto Washington. There was no way in hell Jeremy Lehane was going to get anywhere near Faith or have a chance in hell of gaining custody of her. Any thought that he might have been genuinely hurt by the loss of his adopted child was instantly put to rest. He was a bastard and Catherine knew deep in her soul that this was all about damage control. He did not want the public to make the connection between a pardoned killer and himself. She was going to Washington and putting this lowlife down.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Xander helped grab the latest children. **_**He wondered "Who will these kids end up belonging to?" He sighed and prayed because as much as he loved kids he was so not ready to be a parent.**_

**CCCCCCCCC**

**Doctor Carson Becket had seen many a strange thing in his time as the CMO of Atlantis. **_**This however took the cake. He had thought being a clone was strange. Now there was this? How the heck was he supposed to take care of people who were not supposed to exist in this dimension? **_**He looked at the woman who was now hooked up to Atlantis. "Rest now lass. I'll take care of you. That shoulder wound is bad but it will heal. The bullet went right on through. A bit lower and well we would not be having this conversation. Now lass what is your name."**

**The red haired woman who was around 30 years old looked at him and said. "I am Major Janet Frazier USAF."**

**Carson Becket froze. **_**How the hell had an America gotten here on an ancient base?**_

_**TBC....**_


	57. Chapter 57

**28 OCTOBER 2008**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. Oh yes several other characters from other shows will be making an appearance from time to time. I do not own them either. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.**

**Part 59 Keeping Watch PG**

**Oma watched as the slayers and the children were being looked over by Carson Beckett. He was clearly a good doctor for a human. The fact that he was a clone was not relevant. She smiled as a being came up to her. **

**"It's a little unsettling to see myself down there."**

**"Yes Carson it can be. However your clone has a right to his life. He is a good man and he has become a part of them." She motioned over to the Atlantis team.**

**"Aye, he has helped ease Rodney's guilt. I think my friend has come to forget he is a clone."**

**"The human mind is adaptable. Do not feel pain at this Carson. In many ways Dr. McKay is a simple man. I think perhaps you were one of his few true friends. He has grown a lot here in Pegasus and much of that is due to your influence. He accepts the clone as you and it has made his life better."**

**"Aye it has. Rodney is a good man for all his abrupt nature. Perhaps I just miss my friend."**

**Oma smiled at this. Carson was in many ways so like Daniel. Yet unlike her last charge he was truly trying to move on. "It will work out. I must say your plan to save them was inspired. While we are forbidden to aid our children we are not so constrained to save them. It was a very good idea to speak with the other ascended. My counterpart was pleased to save her children and has offered to help us here. We will not allow the Goa'uld, Anubis, Wraith and Ori to win in this reality. With the PTB blessing we can stop them. It is good that they agreed to help us. I have often thought their rules to be somewhat wiser then our own."**

**Carson laughed at this. "Well the slayers do not agree. Then again they may have a point. TPTB offer hints but no real help. However this reward of saving their families may change their minds."**

**"One can hope. I just hope that they listen to Janet. While every event will not be exactly the same, there will be parallels that can give them the edge to help them."**

**"Willow Rosenberg and Sam Carter are very intelligent. I'm certain one or the other will make the connection.**

**"We can only hope. Come we must check on Earth." Oma said. "I can feel Anubis is up to something again."**

**Carson sighed and followed her back to Earth.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Anubis listened to the latest intelligence from Ba'al. **_**It seemed that the humans were divided and that their ally Kinsey was indeed valuable. Anubis was very pleased. The SGC was the greatest obstacle to his plans and destroying it had become a necessity. He was once more amused at the human capacity for greed. While it was a fact that Kinsey had been blended he had even before that been an enemy of the SGC. Anubis was highly amused that the host aided the Goa'uld and had in fact often come up with interesting ways to make the SGC and General Hammond's job harder. Anubis was very pleased with his servant and he would cultivate Kinsey and in time he might well let his servant be overlord of North America. Ba'al he would destroy when he had taken Earth. That Goa'uld was too dangerous.**_

_**KKKKKKKKKKKKk**_

**Robert Kinsey smiled as he watched an angry General leave the hearings. Jeremy had done a wonderful job putting him in his place. He grinned as he shook his old friend's hand.**

**"Thank you Jeremy I've wanted to put that man in his place for many years."**

**"I wish I had been able to help you sooner Robert. I promise you that fool will not be allowed to endanger our country. We will control the SGC. I have spoken to Ken Harding he and the NID are digging. We'll find proof that General Hammond has overstepped his limits."**

**Kinsey smiled as they left.**

**George Hammond was angry. He had been played. Someone was leaking vital information to the Senator. Heads would roll. He climbed into his car and said. "Driver take me to the White House now."**

**Sr. Airman Walter O' Riley turned on the car and immediately did as he was told. **_**The normally kind and calm general was on the war path. 'I had better warn Uncle Walter' he though. This so can't be a good thing. He warned me there would be days like this. Damn the NID. Who knew Frank Burns would have ever left medicine and come up with that insane agency? Or worse yet his family would remain in control of it. Damn Frank Burns for being a power hungry asshole. Walter made a mental note to call Hawkeye and Trapper. Maybe they would have some idea on how to foil their nemesis. I swear that Uncle Sherman should have just have had Frank Burns committed. The man and his family had always been insanely patriotic. Patriotism was a good thing but not at the expense of decency and humanity. It was beginning to look like they would have to take down the NID. So much for do no harm. He and his cousins had to finally deal with the NID and end the rule of the Burns family they owed it to the memory of the 4077th. The 4077th saved lives and now they were known to have produced a megalomaniac who ran the government's dark side.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Buffy smiled as Dawn brought her a cup of steaming hot black coffee.**

**"Here you go Buffy. Where is Faith?"**

**"She and Paul went to clean up. I said I would stay and watch the kids. Kid who would have thought? I mean...It is ... me a mom. I am not so sure I can do that."**

**Dawn reached out and hugged her sister. "You raised me fine. So which kid is yours?"**

**Buffy sighed at that. She was just about to answer when a pint sized girl with blonde hair came running to her. "Mommy."**

**"Cool I was hoping it be a niece."**

**"Mommy Alex has a broken arm."**

**"Alex?" Dawn said.**

**"Auntie Dawn I missed you." The girl said flinging herself into the former Keys arms. **

**"It's alright kido we'll keep you safe."**

**"Aunty Dawn, Mommy I have been a good Angel."**

**Dawn looked at her sister and whispered 'What is her name?'**

**The child giggled and said." Did ya hit your head Auntie Dawn? Aunty Faith said hitting your head would scramble your brain. I'm Lady Faith Willow Dawn Tara Giles. You know that Auntie."**

**"Ah, yes I must have scrambled my brain." She looked at her sister and said "Wow babble with the names."**

**"Willow's idea. She and Oz have a boy named Micah Rupert William Xander Osborne. Alex is Alex because we could not have two Xanders."**

**Dawn began to laugh until she saw Connor walking over with a little boy. "Hey Dawn meet our son Liam Giles Jonathan O'Neill." The boy was only about two and Dawn fainted.**

**Connor grinned at this. "Well now that wasn't expected."**

**JJJJJJJJJ**

**Janet Frasier pulled out the IV lines and said. "Where am I? Where is my child?"**

_**Oh boy this could be complicated**_**. Carson thought. "Sleeping over there." **

**Janet rose and went over and pulled back a curtain. She froze and said in a hushed voice. "Daniel? How?"**

**Daniel Jackson looked up and froze. "Janet? You're the woman Faith saved?" His frozen expression suddenly changed to one of pure joy. He ran to her side. **_**He didn't care if she wasn't his Janet and he did not give a damn about alternate realities or even if he had the right to claim her as his. He just was suddenly so damned glad she was there.**_

**30 October 2008**

**Part 60 Reborn Hope PG**

**Willow and Oz teleported to the pier where the fire still raged. She looked the situation over."Can the city stop the fires?"**

**"No, the systems are down." Oz said. He was very worried as he opened a panel to try to get the fire suppression systems online.**

**Willow raised her hands and sent a strong shield over to the burning rooms across the way. Her magical force field enclosed the raging fire and it died out. As she fell back Oz caught her. The smouldering metals still glowed softly but the fire was no longer a danger.**

**"We need to go check on the others." Oz said softly. He knew Willow would never go to be checked out herself but her love and concern for their friends would get them down to the infirmary.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"So you got twins. Wicked cool B. You always were an overachiever."**

**"Ha ha Faith." She took the twins hands and led them over to Giles. She just hoped he didn't die of a heart attack.**

**Xander watched the interplay and suddenly felt left out. **_**Ok, he didn't want a kid exactly but...was he such a loser that no one had wanted him? **_

**Ducky was checking over the young boy who was about five years old. He had Dark curly hair and deep green eyes. The boy's legs swung back and forth challenging the elderly doctor. **

**"Do you have donuts Doc?" He asked.**

**Xander suddenly looked up and grinned he walked over and said. "What is your name kid?"**

**The child looked up and smiled. "I'm Jessie Daniel Harris. So are you my daddy? Uncle Oz said you were alive here. Mommy said to say she loved you very much and to not let me eat too many Twinkies." He frowned at that. "How can one eat too many Twinkies?"**

**Xander laughed and suddenly picked up his son. "Well Mommies worry about things like that. They think we need vegetables and milk. Milk isn't so bad but I think veggies are a challenge." Xander held his son and decided he would be the best parent there was**_**. He might hate veggies but he would see his son had them.**_

**Hailey came limping in. She had taken a few really bad hits form the Wraith. She saw Xander holding a small boy and froze. She could not believe what she was seeing. She swallowed hard and limped over.**

**Jessie looked up and suddenly wiggled free. He ran and leaped to his mother's arms which were opened wide.**

**"Jessie how...." She held her son as tears fell down her face.**

**Xander looked over confused and she shook her head. "Later Xander."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs had thought he had his life under control. He had found a semblance of peace and contentment in his life. If he missed his wife and daughter he pushed it aside. He was in love with Jennifer Sheppard and they were working on their relationship. He had his team. His team that had become his family. While he would be the first to admit they often drove him crazy he loved each as if they were his own. Now however he was faced with the impossible. Kelly was alive. She should have been older but she was only about 14. He was too stunned to speak and frozen in place. He was suddenly being held tightly. Suddenly he realized he was not dreaming and he caught her in a tight embrace tears falling freely down his face. "Kelly?"**

**"Daddy, oh daddy I was so scared. Mommy told me to run and ...."**

**He held her close and thanked whatever higher power that was out there for this gift. His faith suddenly was reborn.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. Oh yes several other characters from other shows will be making an appearance from time to time. I do not own them either. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.**

**Part 61**

**Xander Harris was now officially confused. He looked at Hailey and said "Care to explain?"**

**Hailey looked at Xander and said. "Do you remember the summer road trip when you came through a little town in California called Santa Elena?"**

**Xander's eyes grew wide. "Yeah, I got smashed and met this girl… It was you. That's why you seemed so damned familiar to me." A drunken night a pretty girl and a note saying **

'I am sorry it was a mistake. Forgive me I should not have used you Xander. I am so sorry. My life it's complicated and I ... Thank you for holding me and keeping me safe. I needed that but I have to go.

H-'

**"Well I was home on leave. I had just graduated and was celebrating. I found out three weeks later that I was pregnant. I had Jessie and gave him up. I gave him to my best friend Sara to raise. I thought it be best for him. Only it was a mistake. Last year he and his family were visiting relatives in Tell Aviv and a bus bomb went off. They were all killed." She hugged the child she knew was her son but he was not. **_**She did not care however this was Jessie.**_**"I could not find you to tell you the truth and then well what was there to say. I let our son die."**

**Xander froze and looked at the child she was clinging to. **_**For a moment he was angry and then he let it go. It was not like he left her a forwarding address and he would want his child to grow up with a family. He might well have made the same choices. The son he had was gone but there was another here that needed him. He could be angry and make life complicated or he could accept and maybe get to know his son. The choice was simple. Xander was always known as the heart of the Scooby gang and in the next moments he proved why. He went to Hailey's side and hugged**__**her.**_

_**Xander was going to hate her. She thought.**_

**He hugged Hailey and Jesse and said. "You did a good thing. A child deserves a family. I'll just consider Jessie ours. I'm sorry I didn't know our son but I know you would never have given him to people that did not love him. It is not your fault or mine it just is."**

**Hailey cried as he held her and their son. **

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**General George Hammond was enraged. **_**He had n ever been so angry with the civilian leaders of his country. They had done all they could to secure the safety of the United States and the World but certain parties were still too interested in just gaining technology for profit. **_**He leaned back in the car and loosened his tie.**_** He hated his job on days like today. Sometimes he wondered why he did not simply retire. George knew the answer. If he retired someone else would take his job and he was not about to leave his team hanging.**_

**"Airman take me to the Pentagon."**

**"Yes sir." Came the reply. "Will you need me anymore today, sir?"**

**"No, son take the rest of the day off."Hammond said with a smile. His anger cooled. "I just have paperwork to catch up on." **

**"Yes, sir. If you don't need me I would like to go see my dad and mom. They are in town sir and I---"**

**Hammond smiled and said. "Have a nice time. If I need a ride I'll call a cab or find another driver. Say hello to your folks for me. Take the next three days off."**

**"Sure thing, sir." his driver said with a smile. **_**Good now we have time to deal with the NID once and for all.**_

_**QQQQQQQQQQQQQ**_

**Quinton Travers was angry as he paced in his small cell. **_**He could not believe he had been replaced as the head of the Watchers Council. He shook with rage at the thought of losing his place and power. He did not care why Rupert and the senior slayers were not around. It was most likely simply Summers and Lehane being difficult. Neither girl had ever been a good slayer. Americans humph. He should have known that they would be a problem after Nicki Woods. She had been almost as stubborn as Summers refusing to terminate her pregnancy and then patrolling only when she felt like it. He had never been so glad to have a slayer die as when she had been taken out by William the Bloody. To think he had used a vampire. It hardly mattered in the end. It seemed American slayers were just too damned independent. At least there was no proof he had arranged the ambush that had taken Nicki Woods out. **_

**The Queen read the reports as she sipped her tea. Contrary to popular belief the Royal family still had a great deal of power. **_**They controlled the Watcher Council and several other agencies that answered only to them. The members of the council were bound to her by blood oath and this essentially meant she owned them. They gained prestige and power but she ultimately had the right to play judge and jury and executioner if she needed. She needed agencies like the council to keep her people safe. While Democracy of sorts had come to her kingdom in the end it mattered little. Duty was not simply a saying. She was the shield for her people. They would be protected from the darker side of life because it was her duty to do so. She used the Watcher's council to protect them from one of the most dangerous threats out there. Threats that a civilian government would not have the knowledge or resources to deal with. Her family had long ago gifted the Watcher's Council with great Wealth and almost immunity from any agency of the "Normal Government". They did not pay taxes and had access to the latest and best equipment her government could supply as well as a budget in the billions. Now as she read the reports her temper flared. How dare Quinton Travers not use the funds for the potentials and the slayers. How dare he enrich his family and force a slayer to work at a low paying job. She was very angry this time at herself for not keeping a closer tab on the Watchers. I have failed them. I will not do so again. Travers and his lackeys will pay for their crimes. **_**She shifted through the papers and a letter fell out. The Queen opened it and froze in shock.**

Your Highness Elisabeth II,

I never thought I would be writing a Queen. I know I have not been your best subject and it is likely you will not believe a word that I say. However since regaining my soul I have been working hard on redemption. Yes I lost my soul many years ago under the reign of Queen Victoria. She was a really classy lady. My name is Spike known in many circles as William the Bloody. I am... was one of the scourge of Europe. I will not apologize of beg forgiveness for the many and multiple crimes I committed as a Vampire. You see I know that there is no excuse for the evil I did. Yes I was a demon and everything but the fact was most of it was for sport. I can never be forgiven for my sins. However a few years ago I met the current Alpha slayer. Buffy Summers was like no slayer I have ever met. Yes, I have met a few. I even killed two. They were so sweet tasting. Emhmm... My apologies. However it does bring me to the reason I am writing this letter. Soon everything may end. I know this letter will likely never reach you with the world ending and everything but...maybe I want to have a hope that Buffy will save it once more. You see because of Buffy I have learned that there can be a way for the demon and human realms to co-exist in somewhat of a peaceful fashion. See Buffy can give a demon a chance to reform. Ok, it's a short leash but it means we can choose to be better than our natures demand. Now it all started when I came to town to kill Buffy. She beat me at every turn then those Army brats got me and chipped me. I was helpless. It's embracing to admit I was terrified and defenceless. Given who I am it was logical that the Slayer should stake me. Instead she and her family took me in. Ok, it was not all hugs and kisses but it was the first time in over a century someone gave a damn about me. I grew to care about the slayer and her family and perhaps to a lesser extent the other Scoobies. OK, I admit it joining them was in my own best interest. I have enemies and being around the slayer was safe. Yes; the irony your majesty is not lost on me. I helped them first for blood and money. I was a vampire soulless and evil. Then I did it because face it I wanted to have a long un-dead life. So I helped with the fighting. Some place along the way I began to change. I admit I do not know the how or the why. Maybe some merciful God looked down and had mercy on this demon. Hell I am not into that mystical champion crap. I beg your pardon. Look the fact is I went and got my soul. The reasons well they were not noble per say but they were honest. Now when my soul came back I suddenly felt the weight of all my sins and crimes. The worst of them being killing Slayers. The fact is I had help in that. Help from that bloody council of watchers of yours. Quinton Travers is not the first traitor in his family. Henry Travers was the first to sell out the slayers. He did it for money and power and to gain control of the council. Now I know you have no reason to believe me soul or not. However they say a dead man confession is legal and binding. I swear on my soul that what I say is true. Travers Quinton that is gave me the time and location of the slayer Nicki Wood family. I knew where she would be and when she would be relaxed. I killed her and I all of her family except the boy. Ironically he survived because he was sick at the time and in the hospital. Anyway I will be dead in a few hours. Maybe we all will be and this will have been a foolish and pointless gesture. However confession is good for the soul so there you go. I hope that the world survives and that wanker gets what's coming to him. Anyway I have faith in your goodness and honour Your Majesty. I hope that maybe this one good deed might count make up in some small way for my crimes against the slayers and my people.

Respectfully,

Spike AKA William the Bloody.

PS. Sorry I do not remember my real name.

**The queen carefully folded the letter. She rose suddenly chilled and headed outside. Several small dogs danced around her feet but she ignored them as she went to her private garden. She wrapped her coat around her as she looked out across the way. She loved Scotland and this castle. **_**It had been her escape and haven. Now she wondered if perhaps she had run away too often. She had simply wanted to ignore the truth and many young girls had died because of it. A young boy had been left orphan and families killed all because she had been afraid to face what went bump in the night**_**. She watched as the leaves on the trees swayed softly as she tried to decide about the letter. **_**On one had she had an admitted vampire one of the worst in history saying a formerly trusted servants family had helped him murder not one but two slayers. Then there were the reports from Dr. Giles and Wesley Wyndam-Price about the lack of support for the current senior slayer and latter attempts of assassination by the council on Angel. Again a Vampire but a known champion of the light. She shivered as she complicated that in this case the humans with souls were far more evil then those they propertied to hunt. She knew Rupert Giles had been fired and that the Current senior slayer had point blank refused to work with the council. She had read the reports of that awful test on Miss Summers. The fact was had she been in Elizabeth Summers place she doubted she would have acted any differently. Quinton Travers had tried to kill her and nearly succeeded in killing not only the Slayer but her family as well. Yes the Slayer had reasons not to trust the council under Travers. While she might ignore the testimony of a vampire on most occasions this time she could not. The date of the letter was the day before the Hell mouth was closed. It was dated the day before said Vampire with a soul died to save the world. That one act done for his slayer was enough. It was enough to show he had indeed changed. Changed because Buffy Summers had cared to see more than a Soulless vampire. Souls alone do not make good people. Travers and his family had more than proven that. **_**She considered what to do. **_**Travers was guilty she knew that. The question was what was a fitting punishment for him?**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Several hours later the city was clear. Faith called a meeting of all the people from the SGC and Atlantis. **

**"Ok, here's the deal. We are jumping back to Atlantis. Dr. McKay and Colonel Carter assure me we have enough power to get there with ease. So, we are getting out of here. I think it will be far safer for everyone if we are together. Since Dr. Beckett has given us the all clear we will be hooking the two cities together for defence and power sharing them. Buffy and I think it is the best way to make repairs to both cities."**

**Major Lorne raised his hand.**

**"Go ahead Major." General O'Neill said.**

**"Are we taking one of the cities back to Earth? It would be a great help in defending her against Anubis."**

**Faith looked at Buffy and at the other senior staff. They looked at the General who answered.**

**"No decisions have been made on that idea just yet. Now we need everyone to help the people here to wake up and begin functioning again. The sooner they are the sooner we can have two fully staffed cities and ships. That way even if we do not take one of the cities back we can at least send some of our own ships home."**

**There were nods of agreement around the room.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. Oh yes several other characters from other shows will be making an appearance from time to time. I do not own them either. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 of Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.**

**A/N: Thank you to my wonderful Beta. Because this would not be possible without you.**

**Part 62 Covered PG**

**Everyone was listening to the plan. When Teyla asked a question that to her and Ronan was vital.**

"**Will you be leaving Pegasus on its own to fight the Wraiths?"**

"**No we will not abandon you." Colonel Carter O'Neill said. "We may have to return to our own galaxy to make better repairs and restock. We do not have the capacity to manufacture all we need here. While we may be able to get the facilities on line we lack the raw materials needed. In the Milky Way we can harvest many floating asteroids without causing damage. If we were to do that here we could cause damage to the planet."**

**Sheppard leaned over to his cousin and said."Looks like we are going green with this remodel, Should we call Owen Carter?"**

**Sam Carter glared at him and said. "He really is very good but I don't think he would be able to keep quiet about the Gate. He would want the eco friendly tech right away."**

**Gibbs chuckled at the Colonel's frown. He smiled at the confusion on the SGA-1 leader's face. "Does he know how to do boats colonel?"**

"**I don't know Colonel. Owen loves working with wood so maybe. He has made some cool furniture. My other cousin Jack now he has built one. He gave it to my brother last year when he got a divorce. He said he had no place to sail it with his new job."**

"**So you really are---"**

"**Yep as I said my cousin Owen is very skilled at green engineering. He just prefers to work with his hands as a carpenter."**

"**Cool, to bad he would sure make this place cool. I mean…. Well update it you know."**

"**John only you would think the most advanced cities in the world needs to be renovated." McKay said with a smirk.**

"**Kids we need to get back on track." O'Neill said **_**thinking he would nominate Hammond for sainthood when they returned for putting up with SG-1 for so long. Then again George had wished him interesting times. Danny did say that was an old Chinese curse. He would have to think about it now.**_

**Ronan watched the byplay and **_**wondered if the Tauri were really the best chance they had? If so it was going to be an interesting fight. He did however appreciate the respect that they were showing to the various worlds. It would do no good to destroy the Wraith but have no suitable place to live due to contamination and war.**_

**The Lemerian General spoke up. "We must finish waking our people. Many will be afraid and confused. We should set up a way for families to be together."**

**Ducky spoke "I have to agree. We will need to set up therapy sessions. Many who were in stasis will have no family left. There may be cases where their worlds are gone as well. Also even if their homes are still around it may not be wise or safe for them to return. They will need to deal with grief and loss and then there is the fact that so much time has passed. They will be out of time and place. That will likely cause problems. Director I have one question and I think it must be addressed. The Anizazii are from America and may well wish to return. Given their technology level this could prove interesting."**

**Gibbs grinned at Ducky's understatement as the Director of NCIS paled and said "Shit this is going to be a major cluster fuck. The BIA is going to have a heart attack. Though it may be just what the government needs to get their act together where First Nations people are concerned. Gibbs when we get back call Charles Night Horse. I think he might be a good liaison."**

**Her team was shocked at her language but Gibbs and Ducky just smiled.**

"**On it Director, Charlie will make a good go-between. "Gibbs said. "I think he is heading the Texas office now."**

"**Call him then his people are from the Southwest hopefully we can find a peaceful answer."**

**Jack O'Neill listened to the banter and wondered. **_**He hoped the Director of NCIS was right but he was not so certain. Native peoples had suffered a lot and these people were the parent race. Well it was a problem for tomorrow. He had enough to worry about today.**_

**Carson spoke up next "We also have the issue of the people we pulled out of stasis including one Dr. Janet Frasier Jackson. The children we could perhaps create new identities for but Dr. Frasier Jackson will be a problem as she has been listed as KIA."**

**Daniel smiled at this as Ziva squeezed his hand in support. **_**For a moment they had thought that they could try again but now Ziva was a slayer and Daniel knew he could not be a part of her life. He had loved his Janet and this new one and Nick were a gift he was not about to lose. **_**"What if we make them twins? Janet had no close family other then Cassie so it could work or make her a distant cousin."**

"**That could work and it would explain the same name and perhaps event he same profession. We would just need new documents for her." Sam said.**

"**Well we could help with that." Giles offered. "Willow could you work something up?"**

"**Oh, that'll be easy Giles. We can even use the Council schools. Of course she would have to be British for it to be legal. Or maybe from Canada or the Commonwealth could work. You know that the Charter gives us the power to make documents we need." Willow said.**

"**Well if you are picking make her Canadian. I am sure my sister would be willing to vouch for her and I am more then happy to." Rodney said. **

"**Well then it will be easy enough." Carson said with a grin. "Now I'm not so sure how we can document the other children."**

"**Make the younger children's birth certificates say either Sunnydale or Cleveland. We can cover there too. Call Doc Franks in L.A. He relocated after Sunnydale and owes me a favour or three." Buffy said with a smile. "The records were all lost so new ones will not rise to much suspicion."**

"**Buffy has a point we do know a few people who can help with covers as they owe us a lot." Xander said. "Mrs. Law who worked records moved to Scottsdale AZ. just before the collapse and I am sure she would be willing to vouch for us. Remember Will how you teased her about the towns' name."**

"**Yeah, I know she had a back up of all the records. She called it insurance." Willow said. "I mean she is the one who arranged for Buffy's death certificate to ah…get lost."**

"**You never told me that. I just remember this sweet old lady that brought us cookies and food when Mom died." Buffy said. "I mean I saved her life but it was no big. I was so grateful for her kindness."**

"**She is special. She made me a new Birth certificate too. It made me older. She said the mayor wanted me not to be hassled by social services. Then when I got pardoned the real one showed up. It was partly why I got pardoned. Man I am so going to have to thank her. She must have been the one to send it to my Nana."**

'**Yes well we will thank her when we get back." Giles said.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Dart Drone was pushed off the city side by the workers. However they failed to see the tracking devise had been removed and hidden in the city's shell.**

**TBC…**


	60. Chapter 60

**05 November 2008**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. Oh yes several other characters from other shows will be making an appearance from time to time. I do not own them either. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 of Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.**

**A/N: Thank you to my wonderful Beta. Because this would not be possible without you. HIs work is the thing that makes this insanity make sense. Thanks again for all the hard work.**

**Lisa**

**Part 63 Control PG**

**The teams from the city and SGA and SG worked together to get the city of Lemuria ready to jump into space.**

**"OK, we have the shields back up." Rodney McKay said. "Sam are the ZPM's settled in?"**

**"They are we should have all the power we need. I'm on my way up."**

**"Good, Sam we're almost ready here. We are securing the gate and sending a call to Atlantis." Rodney said. He looked over at Buffy and said. "Do you and Faith want to go through the gate before we start out?"**

**Buffy looked at Faith and shook her head no. "No, the trip should only take a few hours right?"**

**"Well assuming nothing goes wrong." Rodney said.**

**Both slayers groaned and hoped Janus was not listening or his son Murphy.**

**"B I think we have to plan on Anubis coming to Earth. He'll likely be with Ba'al as well." Faith said.**

**"Yeah well it's never simple. I say we kick his ass while Colonel Carter and the others are fixing our cities up. I'm thinking with the cities in the Milky Way by Earth along with our ships he will think twice before dropping in uninvited."**

**"I hope so. You know I was thinking." Faith said.**

**Buffy looked at her hard.**

**"Yeah I know it isn't always my strong point but what if there are more weapons hidden. I was thinking maybe some of the people who are waking up might know. I mean most of them came from Earth right."**

**"Faith that is bloody brilliant." Buffy said.**

**Faith crossed her arms and smirked.**

**Buffy blushed and said. "Man I'm talking like Giles now! How the heck did that happen?"**

**Faith smirked and Xander came walking in laughing. "Wow Buffy that was impressive. Pretty soon Giles will be able to take you home to his mum. I mean you talking all British tweed now."**

**Buffy blushed.**

**"Do stop picking on Buffy Xander. I find it quite refreshing that she is finally learning to speak properly." Giles said as he limped in.**

**"Giles you should be resting." Buffy said as she came over to him. She was pulled into his arms and he held her close. **

**"I'm fine simply tired Buffy."**

**Xander turned to face Giles he was still coming to terms with this younger version of their friend. "So G-Man you're looking good. So twins that's a bit of a shock."**

**"Quite though I suppose it's to be expected Buffy never does anything in a small or simple way."**

**Buffy chuckled at this. "On the plus side no baby fat to lose."**

**Faith roared with laughter at this. "Well I for one can hardly wait to tell Nana. She was worried I would not have a family to be with me. Well I had one and now it's bigger. I can hardly wait until Christmas."**

**Willow and Oz came walking in they were carrying a small fur ball with dark red hair. "Hey everyone come see our kid."**

**Xander saw the floppy ears and dark red hair and quipped. "Well looks like it takes after both its parents. So is it a niece of nephew?"**

**Oz grinned at this remark. Oz Knew Xander had been too shocked earlier to determine if he had nieces or nephews. "This is Micah Xander. It seems he got my genes."**

**"That's a wolf!" McKay shouted in fear.**

**"No it's our son." Willow said taking the pup from her mate. "Micah baby please change back you're scaring Doctor McKay."**

**There was a soft growl. The small pup turned its head into its mother's chest and then changed. The red fur ball transformed into a human boy. "Scared momma. Daddy said Wraiths cannot eat wolfies."**

**"You did well Micah." Willow said.**

**"How....that's impossible." McKay said.**

**"McKay it is not important. We have to get home to Atlantis." Sheppard said.**

**"But John ...."**

**"Latter Rodney we have to get home and fix both cities." John Sheppard said. "I'm sure the reason is not something we need to deal with right now."**

**"Ok...maybe." McKay said. He turned back to working on the mechanics of getting them back to Atlantis.**

**Sheppard sighed as he watched the Scooby teams gather. **_**He was still trying to wrap his head around the idea that these people could go head to head with the Wraiths and win and that they suddenly had children from another reality**_**. "**_**I think I would rather just deal with the normal insanity that is Pegasus."**_** "So looks like you all got instant families. I gota say I'm glad you all came because me, I'm not so good with kids."**

**Jennifer Sheppard laughed at that and said. "Come on John you would do fine. I mean really you are about as mature as a 12 year old."**

**Rodney snickered and Sheppard blushed. He pushed the button to jump the city into hyperspace.**

**His retort was cut off as the Samantha Finn came into the control room. She looked livid. **

**"I want those two bitches arrested!" She aimed her P-90 at the two senior slayers. "You two abominations let my men get fed on to save one of your own!"**

**Both slayers glared. "We did no such thing Sam." Buffy said.**

**"That's Commander Finn to you Summers."**

**"Stand down Commander."Jack O'Neill ordered.**

**"I don't think so sir. Clearly you have been compromised. I have orders to take these enemies of the United States in custody."**

**"Commander stand down now and I'll pretend that it was simply stress causing you to disobey a direct order from a superior officer." Jack growled his anger clearly showing now. He went to move to protect his niece and Sam Finn fired a warning shot. Jack Froze.**

**"Stay back General. I really don't want to hurt you. I will however shoot you if I have to."**

**"Sam what are you doing?"Graham Miller asked as he came in.**

**"Stand down Miller. If you move any closer I'll shoot the General. Now I need you to reprogram this ship Doctor McKay. We are taking it directly to earth."**

**"Ah...." Dr. McKay stammered.**

**Faith glared and said "That's so not happening, this is my city."**

**"This city is property of the United States of America and no murdering bitch is going to control it." Sam Finn said. "Now you all sit down at that table really carefully."**

**"The city will not work for you." General Constantia said.**

**"We will figure it out. Now back off old man." Sam Fin said. Sam aimed her weapon at Faith. Come over here bitch. I'm not leaving you free."**

**Faith glared and said. "Lemuria drop out of Hyperspace and lock down now!"**

**There was an abrupt stop and the agents from the Initiative stumbled forward. Ziva jumped and caught the closest soldier by the neck and tossed him aside like the trash he was. Another fired at her but Graham Miller jumped in and knocked her aside. The bullet grazed his back.**

**"Faith back off." Sam Finn Warned.**

**Faith glared and said "Not happening. If you don't surrender I'll order the shields off line Sam."**

**"That would kill everyone in the city."**

**"Yes, Yes it would. I'm so not letting my people fall into the hands of the NID to be used as lab rats. Better they be dead than that." Faith said coldly. "My city my people and they do not belong to any Earth government."**

**Sam glared and raised her weapon to fire.**

**TBC....**


	61. Chapter 61

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. Oh yes several other characters from other shows will be making an appearance from time to time. I do not own them either. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?**

**A/N- For the purpose of this fic certain characters did not die. I hated when they got taken out so I let them live in this AU.**

**Spoilers- Season 1 of Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.**

**A/N: Thank you to my wonderful Beta. Because this would not be possible without you.**

**Part 64**

**Graham Miller was pulled out of the line of fire by Ziva David. **_**She was shocked that an American soldier had saved her life so easily. He had taken a bullet for her and that was a debt she would have to repay. She crouched ready to fight. She watched Faith and hoped that the Naval Commander was not as stupid as she appeared to be.**_

**Sam hand pulled back the trigger of her weapon. "I will shoot him Slayer."**

**"Oh I'm sure you will." Faith said. "But unless you surrender right this instant I will have a friend end Riley's life. Show her Willow, please."**

**The screen behind them suddenly lit up and Sam was shocked to see Riley in his hospital bed. Sitting next to him was a very large and dangerous looking demon.**

**"You wouldn't dare!"**

**"I ain't Buffy girl. Sure I took your old man for a test drive but frankly Xander was better as a virgin."**

**Xander blushed and said "Thanks I think."**

**"Hey just telling it like it was boy toy. Now stand down or Captain Cardboard is toast." Faith said.**

**Sam Finn had no choice. She lowered her weapon and was immediately forced into a nearby chair.**

**They all watched as the dark blue creature shifted forms. "Is everything alright you all?" She asked.**

**"Everything is Five by Five Illyria." Faith said. "Thanks for the help."**

**"It was my pleasure Faith. Now I have to go call Fred's mother and father. It is Tuesday you know."**

**The people in the room all burst out laughing. **

**"I do not think we could ever forget that fact Fred." Xander said with a rueful smile.**

**"Yes, well Charles seemed to think it was important to remind you. He has contacted several Hunters and they will be coming to Colorado shortly. The Winchester brothers are driving up from New Orleans in a few days. Dean said Sammy had a vision about a flushing thing?"**

**The Stargate personnel were offended at the terms but the others all laughed.**

**"Leave it to Dean. Tell him it is just the effects not the world going down the crapper." Xander said with a grin.**

**"Well that is a relief. Now I must go."Illyria said. "Wesley do take care of yourself."**

**The former watcher nodded he was clearly having a hard time with this. "I will Illyria."**

**Sam Finn was in shock as the human/ demon looked directly at her.**

**"Harm any of my friends and this mortal will pay the price. While I am not as powerful as I once was I am far superior to the false gods you follow. My people and the Slayers long ago removed the Goa'uld from this plane and we will not allow them to return."**

**"Go to hell Demon and if you hurt Riley I will kill you Winifred Burkle." She shouted.**

**The demon/god king laughed at this pronouncement. "The being you speak of has long ago left this plane of existence. All that remains is her shell and I control that. I am not so easily destroyed."**

**The naval commander simply glared.**

**General O'Neill was now certain that Commander Finn was under orders. The two guards at Fred's feet were proof enough. He was willing to allow some slack if she had been forced to act to protect her family. That did not mean he was letting her go however."Lorne lock her and her team up everyone except Miller. It is clear he is with us."**

**Ziva helped Graham to his feet. "You have been injured?"**

**"I am fine it is a simple flesh wound." **

**Ziva was not in a mood to be placated she grabbed his shirt and pulled it up and over his head.**

**Tony watched in shock as his teammate stripped the soldier.**

**"That is far more than a simple flesh wound. Ducky he needs this cleaned and bandaged. It has to hurt badly." Ziva paused and said."You saved my life."**

**"Hey no biggie. I am a soldier I just did my job." Graham said with a smile.**

**Ziva nodded when she suddenly noted something around his neck. "Is that a star of David with your cross?"**

**Graham blushed deeply. "Yes it is. The cross well that is for work you know. The Star well my mom gave it to me."**

**"You are Jewish?" Ziva said with a sudden smile.**

**"Well ....Sort of I mean I went to temple and everything. Non-practicing I guess." He said.**

**Ziva smiled and said "Well that can change."**

**Her smile made Graham grin. **_**Ziva really was a beautiful woman**_**. **_**Unlike some he had no problem with the idea of being with a slayer. **_

**"General if the Commander's team was compromised then --- Cameron Mitchell never got to finish his statement as gunfire broke out. They ran out and cursed as the gat suddenly lit up. **

**"Stop them." O'Neill shouted as he ran over to the now downed Lorne and Ford. Both men were out cold.**

**It was too late as the Commander's team jumped through the gate and got away.**

**"Well this can't be good." Willow said.**

**The others nodded and knew life had just gotten far more complicated for them all.**

**TBC....**


	62. Chapter 62

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while, so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N: A special thank you to Morgomir for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed.**

**-Lisa**

**Part 65 Fair Warning PG**

**The Cities were now linked together and the people were waking up. **_**They moved freely from one place to another and Teyla had to admit it was an amazing sight. Atlantis had not had this many people moving around on it since her people had evacuated here. She knew that the early mistakes had caused a small wall to build up between her people and those who lived on Atlantis. They were allies of a sort but most of her people were not so trusting anymore. She had lost her role as leader because of her choice to help Sheppard and his team. However, she knew it was important that her people have a representative in Atlantis. She had slowly regained her place and after SGA-1 has saved many from the Wraith/Hybrid Michael the situation between her people and the Tauri had improved considerably. Now they were almost back to friendly relations. The addition of the Lemurians and Atlantians along with Ronan's people would prove interesting to the mix. Fortunately the number of Atlantians seemed small for the moment. The fact that the cities recognized the new Tauri was a good thing to Teyla's thinking. While she like Sheppard and had deeply respected Elizabeth Weir she had been afraid of the IOA. The presence of the slayers would keep them in check. Marcus Woolsey had been a good man but Teyla was under no illusions. His first loyalty would always be to Earth and it was now clear that Faith and Buffy's would be to them. That was why their coming was so vital. They would keep her people safe and secure.**_

"**If we jump back to your home galaxy what will become of my people. They will be trapped with no way off world if you take the star gates with you."**

**Dr. Langford looked at Teyla and said. "We will not abandon you. Buffy has given control over the city's day to day operations to me. So in that capacity I would formally ask that your people move back to the city. We need them to make the city live again."**

**There were murmurs of protest from several of the teams from Earth. Catherine however stopped them with a chilling warning. "This city is does not belong to Earth. The people awakening are the ones who built this city and the children of this galaxy are theirs. Teyla and Ronan's people came from Atlantis and Lemuria and they have as much right to this city as Earth perhaps even more."**

"**How can you say that? We found this city.-"****Doctor Peter Cavanaugh said?**

"**Oh I so can not believe you are going on about discovering this place, I mean it's so like saying Columbus discovered America Doctor."Buffy said coldly.**

**The American scientist seemed to shrink back at that. **

"**Faith and I are not letting people be left behind and helpless. These are our people. We will not let anyone mess with them." Buffy looked over at Faith who nodded.**

"**Damn straight B. The City said we're in charge. OK we get that. We are the rulers of this city you all are our guests. I never wanted to be royalty. I'm not so sure I deserve it. But I will be damned if I will let these good people be hurt by anyone. We will protect Earth so do not get your panties in a twist about that. It will however be done in a way that protects our people as well. The fact is we are all human. So we will be in this together as equals. If the IOA can not deal with that then they can shove it and go at it alone."**

"**I so agree with that one Faith." Buffy said.**

"**We came here to find technology to save Earth. You have no right to stop us!" Cavanaugh shouted. "You dare to interfere with our defending of Earth!"**

**Both slayers jumped up and Buffy was across the table in an instant and the doctor was pinned against a wall held up only by her small fist. "You arrogant self rightness weak minded self-serving asshole! I have saved Earth from more apocalypses then I care to count and Faith has done the same probably as often now. How dare you say we would not protect Earth. I have died to protect the Gai, Terra, and Earth."**

**Buffy's rage was visible and Giles reached out and gently caught her around the waist. "Enough Buffy you have made your point. You can not harm a human."**

**Buffy abruptly dropped the doctor and let her mate pull her back.**

**Cavanaugh straightened up and pushed Buffy back clearly not being bright enough to see the danger such and action was. Giles caught Buffy and before she could react having been stunned by his stupidity. He struck out with his left fist and the good doctor hit the wall again hard.**

"**Never push my mate. Do not presume to know what is best for Earth Doctor. We have been defending her for thousands of years. It is not our fault your people so foolishly opened the chappa'ai. We did not enrage the Goa'ulds and start a war with them. We did not wake the Wraith or take a day trip to the Ori galaxy. Yet you would demand we save you from the boogiemen you have awakened. Back the hell off or I might just let Buffy and Faith give you the beating you so richly deserve."**

**Cavanaugh rubbed his jaw but wisely said nothing. He looked at General O'Neill. **_**Well no surprise there he has nothing to say. Like he would go out of his way to defend and protect a scientist. OK maybe Carter but then the bitch is sleeping with him and Jackson well maybe he swings both ways as they are both blonde and cute enough."**_

"**Well as interesting as this is..." Everyone turned and glared at Dr. McKay.**

**He gulped and said. "We are entering the Milky way."**

"**We can argue later." Dr. Langford said "What you want is irrelevant the people are already here. Teyla they wanted it to be a surprise for you. They should be gathering in the mess hall now if you wish to see them."**

**Teyla leapt up smiling suddenly happy. Ronan rose and followed her out. He looked at Dr. Langford and said. "Thank you, this means a lot to us."**

**She nodded and watched him leave. She then gave Cavanaugh a hard stare. "You have been warned Dr.** **Cavanaugh, please do not over step again or I will send you home to Earth in shackles. The people of this city and those we brought here are our family. Be sure to tell your bosses all that live here are under our protection and they are now our family. Never interfere with our family it would be the last mistake you make."**

**He swallowed hard and nodded. **_**He wanted to get away and back to the safety of Earth. He had to warn Kinsey these people had gone crazy.**_

**The meeting broke up and after that the tension was very high. Faith walked over to Buffy's side.**

"**Thanks for having my back there B."**

**Buffy looked at the other slayer and smiled. "Well you are right you know. This city is mine. I may have put your Nana in charge but…. I can feel it you know. This is for all our people Faith. Besides I like knowing you have my back and that I have yours. We are family, sis."**

**Faith smiled "I guess we all are at that. I guess Nana gave them all fair warning. But I am so kicking anyone's ass that hurts our people. I don't care if they are human or not."**

"**I agree with that one Faith." Buffy said. "Now let's go see if Willow will let us play with Micah he is so cute in his puppy form."**

**Faith rolled her eyes and knew if the other kids saw Micah they would all want to be Were-wolves too and that could be problematic."**

**TBC…**


	63. Chapter 63

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while, so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N: A special thank you to Morgomir for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed.**

**-Lisa**

**Part 66 Boxes R to NC-17 (Adult situations and content)**

**The idea to play with Micah was a bust. **_**It seemed that the boy was now sound asleep curled up next to his father. It was clear to Faith that there was no way in hell Red was going to let them disturb the pair short of an Apocalypse and frankly she was not so certain even that would be enough to stop Willow from being the mother-protector. Faith smiled, it was good to see Red so happy again.**_

**Buffy smiled at the annoyed look on her sister's face**_**. It was clear Dawn had wanted to play with her new nephew. It was also clear that her sister was still in shock over having an infant son. Fortunately Connor took it all in stride. He was clearly a proud pap**_**a. "So Connor why did you not freak out about this surprise, I mean a kid that is big." Buffy asked.**

**The young man grinned and said."Hey, son of two vampires here. Really it is not so shocking. The only strange thing will be if they are both normal humans. I mean our families do not exactly do normal. Besides I like being tied to Dawn through our son."**

**Buffy laughed at that. **_**In many ways Connor was every bit as possessive as his father and even his mother. She was now certain that it was a good thing. He would be a solid rock for Dawn to lean on in the days to come and their family would make Angel and her proud. While she and Angel had never had their happy ending she was glad Dawn and Connor would. Angel had made his choice and now years later Buffy accepted it. She loved him still in many ways but Giles was her future and Angel her past. The master vampire had been right she needed far more then he could ever give her. They had had a single day and it was a memory she would always cherish but it was not real life. She was a slayer and she could never be one with her darkest enemy even if he had a soul. Angel and Spike's death in the battle of L.A. had almost broken her. However, Giles had been there. He had held her as she wept and for once not tried to talk her out of her grief. She had grieved and then moved on. Now a year later she was at peace with what had happened. The two insouled vampires had ended life as they wished and were at peace. She knew that and was happy for them. Now she was free to move on with a man she loved. Her love for her watcher had been a slow thing. It was really ironic in a way. She had never really considered Giles as a potential partner. He had at first been too formal and she had been reeling from losing Merrik. **_

_**Then he had become a father figure which made thinking of him Eww in that manner. Of course she had also been with Angel. He was her soul-mate or so she thought. Now however she knew it was his vampire calling her slayer out. Her true mate was Giles. He was calm and steady and had stood by her no matter what. It had taken her years to see he was in love with her and years more to accept he was not her father and that she did not want him to be. Looking back Buffy knew she had fallen for him almost at once. However social morels and her own code of honour had not allowed her to accept her feelings. After all he was her teacher/ mentor and having an affair in high school would have been a disaster to them. So she had put Giles into the teacher box and he had remained there for many years.**_

**Giles took Buffy's hand and dragged her to their room. **_**It was more than clear she was tired and distracted. **_**She had no concept of restraint in some situations so it was far better for her to be in her room resting.**

**Buffy let Giles drag her out and to her room. She was rather shocked at his power and will.**

**"Good lord Buffy what are you thinking? Willow is a wolf defending her cubs."**

**"I just wanted to see. I mean Willow has been so ....I was worried Giles. I love Willow but Oz is my friend too." Buffy said.**

**Giles sighed and then kissed his slayer hard on the mouth. **_**Her heart was in the right place as always but he had a feeling that in this case it was misplaced. While many of the wounds of the past had healed there were still some trust issues to work out. While Oz had left the group he had done so for Willow and their safety. So his leaving had not been a betrayal as such. Willow however had hurt Buffy. While she had tried to forgive and forget and move on it was clear Buffy still had concerns. Her loyalty to both her friends was also coming into play. Clearly she did not want Oz or Willow hurt. So she was ready to jump in and keep them apart. What she did not seem to see is that Willow loved Oz still. Perhaps she always had. Circumstances not love had separated them. While it was true she had loved Tara deeply she still was connected to Oz. Giles found it ironic that Buffy the Slayer did not see the tie between them. Willow and Oz had a mate-bond that the slayer should have sensed. Maybe she did and that was her worry. She was afraid to lose her friends to it. Giles knew it was too late now. The addition of Micah changed the dynamic. Willow would now choose Oz. It was the pack instinct. Unlike Buffy and the others Giles knew Willow had been bitten by her wolf and marked. Only her own magic kept the wolf at bay. Her natural gifts forced the wolf to become a part of her but with no control. Willow was so tied to the earth that the moon had no power to force the change. Now however, well she might choose to change to be more a part of her pack and it was a good thing as it would ground her.**_** Now however Giles wanted to distract his slayer and kissing her seemed like a plan. However he forgot one thing. An aroused slayer was an aggressive one and Buffy was now very much aroused. The slayer in her awoke with a growl. She suddenly pushed her mate back against the wall. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Buffy kissed Giles back hard. He gasped as she broke the kiss suddenly not concerned about either Willow or Oz. The Slayer was awake and hungry. It had been a long time since her base needs had been meet with another so **

**The Slayer in Buffy was ready to come out and play. She kissed her mate with all the lust and love she had for him. She burned and he had set her on fire. Giles was learning first hand why all the males in Buffy's life never got over her. Her kiss was addicting and he was burning with lust. Long ago Rupert Giles had fallen in love with his slayer. It had not been love at first sight no it had built up over time. He could admit now if only to himself part of the reason he had helped kick Buffy out of her house had been to protect her. He had not wanted her to die again. He had been selfish and almost lost the most important person in his life and he was not letting her go now. Giles spun Buffy around her back now hitting the wall hard. He grabbed her shirt and in a single movement ripped it off her. Her lacy Victoria secret bra was no match for his questing hands and was easily torn away. He did not even care that he would likely have to replace the item. All he wanted was to find the treasure below it. Warm lips suddenly suckled on Buffy's breasts and she groaned with pleasure. Buffy's own hands had not been simply holding onto Giles either. She ripped his shirt off with even less patience then he had. Giles chuckled into her chest and his warm breath made her gasp. Her hands moved down his legs and his pants were ripped open. Within moment he slammed into her. Buffy gaped with pleasure. "Oh God Giles" She said.**

**"I love you Buffy." He said as he made love to her with every movement of his body**_**. She was his at last and he was holding nothing back. He had wanted this woman for far too long to be gentle or soft in his taking of her. A part of him was appalled at his ruthlessness yet he knew deep down she would have accepted nothing less at this point. **_**Buffy herself was not gentle either. She was after all a predator. She kissed him with dark passion and ground her body against his. Trying to get closer with each movement of his body, he was trying to claim her by his possession of her. She growled as she felt his teeth rip into her shoulder. **

**"Giles my God please more!" **

**"Mine, Buffy, you are mine!" he said licking the wound and he cried out in shock as her own teeth suddenly bit his shoulder in almost the same spot. "I will not share either." She warned.**

**Giles laughed as he backed up and collapsed on their bed. Buffy road him and he stopped laughing instead groaning with pleasure. "OH dear lord!" he cried out as they both went over the edge. Buffy collapsed onto his chest. **

**"Giles that was... "She kissed him not having the words to say what she felt. **

**"God Buffy I love you so much." He said as he rolled her over and leaned down kissing her. "I have wanted that for more years then I can say. I won't ever let you go."**

"**I hope not Giles. I need you so much. Our children need you and I am so glad you never gave up on me and us." Buffy said.**

**He stroked her hair and was content to just hold her. "We'll make this work. We have more reasons then ever to do this right. Buffy we can make this work."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Faith laid down her son and smiled as Paul came in holding a stuffed teddy bear. He held it out to Cain who grabbed it and held on tight. "Is this mine Daddy?"**

"**Yes Cain it's yours." Paul said with a smile. He had brought several boxes of bears for the children they might find out in the galaxy. He was glad he had done so now. He saw the joy on his son's face and smiled. Faith sat next to him and was tucking him in. It was a sight that suddenly made his world complete. Cain fell asleep in moments and they watched him for a few minutes before Faith got up and took his hand. She led him out and into the other room. Faith was quiet in her movements so not to wake the boy and Paul smiled at this. **_**It seemed Willow was not the only mama wolf out there. Then again maybe Faith was more like a lioness. She was clearly stalking him like one. Not that Paul minded.**_

**He let Faith wrap her arms around him and decided she would lead the pace. **_**He could wait for the time when she was ready. Faith was too important to him for a rush job. Today or six months from now he could wait. Well maybe not patiently but he could be a gentlemen. He wanted Faith to know he wanted more then her body he wanted all of her as in the whole nine yards. Marriage, family and a life together for the next fifty to sixty years or as long as they could have given their professions and callings. He would settle for nothing less then the whole fairytale Faith deserved it all.**_

**Faith hugged Paul Davis and said softly. "Come lay down with me. I need to hold you Paul. We have a lot to talk about." She looked into his eyes. "I want to be a family but we should take this slow. We have more then ourselves to worry about now. I don't want to mess up and hurt our son."**

**Paul smiled at Faith. He kissed the top of her head and said. "I think that's a good idea. I want us to be a family but only if you can be happy with me. I don't want you to think you have to be with me because of our son." He let Faith take his hand and lead him to the other room. Paul followed her holding her hand and as they entered the room he pulled her into his arms. He gave her a light kiss before picking her up and carrying her to a chair. He sat down with Faith on his lap. **

"**Ok, now we can talk."**

**Faith grinned and kissed him back briefly before beginning to go over her concerns. **_**Paul to his credit listened as he held her. He wanted to know what she needed and how he could help. It was the only way for both of them to have a chance. They would make this work if they tried. I won't mess this up he thought.**_

_**Paul really cares for me. I so want this to work. Please don't let me mess up. Faith prayed. I need them both in my life. My son, my mate I'll be the best mother and lover I can be. I swear just give me a chance.**_

_**TBC….**_


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimers : See part one**

**A/N; Thanks to my wonderful Beta. All mistakes are mine not his. He has done his best to fix my poor grammer.**

**Under A Dark Star**

**Part 67 Begging a God PG**

**The knock on his door woke Hawkeye Pierce. He rose and stumbled to the door. He really did not want to know what was so important that his grandson woke him at 6am in the morning. However he knew it would be important or Walter would never risk his wrath. Unlike his namesake Hawkeye was not mild mannered. While he was a doctor it was more out of need then a true calling. Yes he was a gifted surgeon but that had only ever been a cover for his real work. He was a top UEC agent.**

**"Come on in Walter and this had better be good." He said taking the cup of hot steaming coffee from his grandson.**

**"Sorry Papa but it is. The NID is at it again. The Director is going after both the Star Gate and the Slayers. Kinsey has hooked up with Jeremy. Sir they have almost convinced the committee to turn the situation over to the NID."**

**"All right kid you get a pass on waking me. You are really lucky your grandma is still visiting Aunt Rose. Ok lets go call the other United Earth agents."**

**Walter sighed with relief. **_**He knew that his grandfather would see the need to bring everyone on board. The United Earth Agency had been formed toward the end of the Korean war by his Benjamin Hawkeye Pierce, BJ Honeycutt, Walter O' Riley and several members from other allied and even Enemy forces. They had come to see that the world was not black and white and that humanity needed a helping hand at mending itself. To that end the UEA had worked to foster peace. They were a charitable trust that helped people no matter their faith, color or creed. In doing so they had become vital to world humanitarian efforts. They had also become a very effective fighting force. While they were primarily helping people that help sometimes removed mad-men from power and brought the evil men to account. They had after all been formed to counter the rouge actions of Frank Burns and his dark quest for imposing his so called American Values on the world. He just hoped they could stop the NID this time.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**George Hammond pushed the papers on his desk aside. He really could not think about this doing them right now. He could not believe that Robert Kinsey and Jeremy Lehane had found a way to force a civilian advisor/ observer into his program. He tossed his pen down. He could not believe he was going to have to let Franklin Burns III have a voice in the running of his base. **_**I should just retire but then Jack will kill this guy.**_

**There was a knock at the door and Sgt. Harriman came in. "Excuse me General we have just made contact with several ships and something very large on long range scanners. Sir we think it may be Atlantis and our ships."**

**The general rose and followed his top NCO out. **_**He had to see this for himself. He prayed silently that it was indeed his people.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Anubis rose from his throne as several Tauri were thrown at his feet.**

**"Who are you to dare face me?" He demanded.**

**There was a loud groan from one of the captive but they sat up. "I am here as an emissary for the Genii people. We were told that there was a "God here powerful enough to protect us. We come to humbly beg your help my lord."**

**Anubis was taken aback. **_**The Tauri wanted his help? Who were these people and was it a trap? **_** He walked in front of the human and pulled him to his feet. **

**"What trick is this Tauri?"**

**The Genni soldier cried out in pain and said. "My Lord we are not Tauri they have invaded our galaxy and awakened the Wraith. We need the protection of a God to live. Mercy please! They have take our best chance of survival away Atlantis. The Lantians are back and awake. We cannot survive without protection."**

**Anubis tossed the human aside and called over to his first Prime. "Is this true?"**

**"My Lord the address this one came from is not in this galaxy. This human comes from Pegasus."**

**So that was why he had not been able to find the ascended city. **_**Interesting, if this human spoke true he might yet find a way to take the ancient base. **_

**"Speak human I may allow you to serve me." Anubis said.**

**The Genni officer bowed low and gave his information to Anubis. **_**If this worked the Genni would soon have an ally strong enough to defeat the Tauri. Then when he least expected it he would be disposed of.**_

**Anubis began to plot on how to uses these Genni to his advantage**_**. They were human so he could use them to attack the Planet Earth and not violate The Protected Planet Treaty. Yes they would be most useful.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Commander Sam Finn and her team flew the stolen cargo ship back to Earth. **_**She had to report to the Senator. It was now more than clear that Star Gate Command and Atlantis had been compromised. **_**She looked over at Cavanah and hoped the geek would be enough proof to take down the SGC,SGA Slayers teams. **_**She could not and would not let them be a threat to Riley. She had to get her husband to safety. **_

**Part 68 Catching up PG**

**The two Ancient city ships moved into the Milky way Galaxy with ease. They speed through the heavens and came to rest behind the moon. Their location well away from the multitude of satellites that now orbited the planet.**

**Faith walked to Buffy's room. She wanted to get back down to the SGC and start arranging for supplies to be brought up. She pounded on her sister slayer's door. "Hey B get your ass out here girl. We got work to do. The Kiddies are getting restless too."**

**Buffy sighed as she finished getting dressed. She pulled back her hair and went out to see Faith. "Ok , all right we are coming out."**

**Faith chuckled at this. "Hay B it is not the closet right? I mean you would crush poor Giles."**

**"Very funny Faith." Buffy said. "I can promise you Giles is not a Girlie man."**

**Faith smirked as Giles glared at her. She grinned noting he was wearing the Dark blue BDUs. **_**Damn he looked good.**_

**"Don't even think about it." Buffy warned with a growl.**

**Faith smirked. "Hey I am not blind, but gota tell ya Paul is way better looking."**

**Giles huffed indignant. "Well to each her own."**

**The three of them headed down to get breakfast.**

**"Where are the kids?" Faith asked.**

**Buffy smiled and said. "They are sleeping still. I think the stasis took a lot out of them. Doctor Beckett says it will be a few days before they are more themselves. Where is Cain?"**

**"Paul is giving him a bath. He will be joining us in a few minutes." Faith said.**

**As they walked into the mess hall Buffy smiled. She grinned as Liam tossed his breakfast at his mother.**

**Dawn was suddenly covered with orange goo.**

**"Now Liam baby you have to eat your carrots."Dawn said.**

**"Looks like my nephew has inherited his grandsires stubborn nature."**

**"Ah B it is likely as much a Summer's trait." Faith said with a smile.**

**"Yes... well maybe but hey gota blame Angel for something." Buffy said.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Look man I have been driving for over six hours. Get the Admiral or general whatever down her." Dean Winchester said. "We got a gig dude so don't hold us up."**

**"I am sorry sir without proper papers I cannot let you in." The young female airman said.**

**Dean Winchester cursed and said. "Look the papers are inside. How the hell can we get them if we cannot pick them up?"**

**The Airman shrugged. "Not my problem sir."**

**Dean cursed and Sam Smirked. **_**It was good to see his brother was getting his head handed to him by a pretty woman. Usually they just let him do what he wanted. Of course it was a problem because they really did need to get inside.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx **_

**Oz woke up and was shocked. He could not believe what he was seeing. **_**How did this happen? He saw his son curled up in his wolf form next to the most beautiful red wolf he had ever seen. Willow? I never marked her did I? I mean if I had...No I will not go there. I would never have....**_

**Willow's eyes snapped open and she saw the shock on Oz's face. She rose and stretched with grace and before he could gasp in shock transformed back into her human form.**

**"How?" Oz asked. "Micah I understand but ..."**

**Willow sighed and moved to his arms. He pulled her close. "Our son inherited the Wolf from both of us. After you were with the other wolf... Well remember the last time we were together?"**

**Oz nodded.**

**"You marked me Oz. It was just a slight break in the skin. It was enough. However because I am so tied to mother earth it never made me transform. I feel a little edgy on the full moon but it never made me change. I found out when I was in Devon about the wolf. I learned to call her to me. I do not do it often because it is not easy to control. The thing is Micah was cold and he ...he wanted his mama. The Wolf is a comfort to him. So I gave him the wolf. I think because we are not on earth the transformation is easier for me. Here I am in control. I am not exactly sure why it is easier but it is."**

**Oz nodded still concerned. However he now had a smile on his face. His look sent a chill down Willow's spine. Not the scary kind of chill but the chill of oh boy this could be fun. His look was hungry and something inside her jumped forward. She slide out of his arms and away,**

**"Ah Oz...I don't think that..."**

**In an instant he had transformed.**

**"Oh crap." Willow thought and she jumped back transforming as she did. He looked like he was ready to tackle her. She had seen that look before and it meant he was not thinking as a human male in control but as the wolf. A wolf who had finally found his mate. She backed away. Then instinct took over and she ran out of the bedroom. Oz followed her hot on her heels. **_**She was his and he was not letting her go. The chase was on and at the end of it he hoped Willow would accept him as her mate.**_

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

**George Hammond smiled as the transmission came in from Atlantis. The city was back in the Milky Way and near earth. While he was concerned for Pegasus he knew that they could not really help there until the situation on Earth was more secure. Earth had to be secure so they could send more ships and supplies to fight the Wraith. George hated that many would die but he had to worry about Earth first. It was selfish and perhaps wrong to value one world over another but he had to do this. Only by securing Earth would he ever be able to convince the governments of Earth to help those out in space.**

**The call came in and he answered it.**

**"General Hammond this is Catherine Langford. We are now back in the system. We need supplies to repair both cities can you assist?"**

**"Yes Dr. Langford we will be happy to offer what we can." He replied.**

**"What we need is materials. Lemuria was badly damaged in the battle. We must repair her. The problem is we cannot do that with the shield in place. We must be on a planet with atmosphere. Earth would be ideal."**

**George groaned. Oh **_**this will be easy to do. I mean it is not like there are not satalites covering every inch of the planet.**_** "I will see what I can arrange doctor. It may be a problem keeping the cities off radar."**

**Catherine laughed at this. "Oh we have that part covered George we can magically shield the cities. We just need a place out of the normal sea lane trafic."**

**"That we can perhaps do. Let me call the President and Joint Chiefs. I will get back to you soon. Or are you coming here?"**

**"We will be coming to the SGC soon. Expect us in about two or three hours. We have to eat and pack. Oh and George we have a few surprises for you. Could you please bring Cassandra Frasier to the mountain."**

**General George Hammond was stumped as to why they would want Cassie there but he would agree. " Of course doctor. We will see you soon." The transmission ended as he looked over at Hank Landry who nodded and said.**

**"I will send someone to pick her up. She still has clearance sir?"**

**"Yes she does. She is actually joining the program soon as a doctor. She just passed OTC and has been commissioned as a Captain."**

**Hank Landry's brow rose at that in shock. "Sir?"**

**"Well she had three advanced degrees Hank. She really should have been commissioned as a Major but the Joint Chiefs said no. Oh Jonathan is coming as well. He however has been commissioned as a colonel. No point in wasting that talent." George Hammond said.**

**"Oh so you want to drive me crazy? Seriously sir Jack as commander and a subordinate? What did I do to deserve that one?"**

**George laughed and said. "Karma Hank. Besides we need them both."**

**Just then a call came up from the main gate.**

**Hank picked up the phone. He frowned then said. "Escort them in Airman."**

**He turned back to his boss and said. "Several Hunters are here. The Winchesters have arrived."**

**George smiled and said. "Good, just remember Hank they are wary of the government so give them a little slack."**

**"Yes sir, but seriously why do we need them?"**

**George sighed and said."Because they are used to fighting pure evil and because the slayers want them."**

**Hank nodded not certain he agreed but he had to follow orders.**

**Part 69 Surprises PG**

**Two hours later the alarm claxons at the SGC went off. Hank Landry ran to the control room.**

**Unscheduled off world activation came blaring through the speakers.**

**Sergeant Harriman looked over at his boss and said. "General it is SG1 IDC."**

**"Open the Iris." Hank ordered. He looked over and noted that George Hammond was standing next to him.**

**"Sir they are coming through." Harriman said.**

**Even as he spoke Jack O'Neill came walking through the event horizon.**

**"Hey a Hank and George did ya miss us?"**

**Hank Landry shook his head but George Hammond laughed that was until he saw who stepped out of the gate behind his former second in command.**

**"Oh dear lord."**

**Buffy snickered as she and Giles followed Dr. Frasier through. "Hey Giles he is stealing your line." Buffy teased.**

**"I think I shall forgive him. After all seeing a Ghost or what one thinks should be a ghost is enough to make even a sane man worry."**

**Buffy laughed as she watched both Generals come running down the ramp. Hank to see his daughter and George to see a friend he had thought dead.**

**The members of the SGC security staff were shocked as over 20 people stepped through the **_**gate. **_

_**Where did all those kids come from?**_** Hank thought as he noted Giles and Buffy each holding the hand of a small child. He looked over in shock as a small girl looked at Colonel Carter and said.**

**"Mama I have to use the bathroom."**

**Hank looked at George and he was shaking his head as he said. "Only SG1."**

**"Alright who the hell are those people and why are they on may base?" Hank demanded as he watched his daughter come through the gate carrying a little girl. His rant was stopped as she walked over to him and said. "Dad come over and meet your granddaughter and my husband."**

**Cameron Mitchell was at her side his arm wrapped over Carolyn's.**

**Hank was stunned into silence. **_**His granddaughter? How the hell had that happened. He saw Mitchell smirking and suddenly wanted to kill his colonel. He was looking all to possessive of his daughter. Wait husband? Mitchell was a dead man!**_

**Cameron Mitchell could not help smiling. He was so happy. His beloved had agreed to marry him and he had even managed to get her to do it before they came back to Earth. He now just had to survive his CO's temper. He loved his wife and child and he would not lose them. Being married protected them all.**

**  
"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" George Hammond asked. Even as he did this the headache that was Franklin Burns was entering the SGC.**


	65. Chapter 65

**11.13.2008**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while, so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**Answering my Readers questions: The facts about the royal family are pure fiction. As are the things about citizenship in the UK. Call it AU for this chapter to work. No disrespect is intended for the Royal family as I hold them in high regard but they are playing a fictional role here.**

**-Lisa**

**A/N: A special thank you to Morgomir for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed.**

**-Lisa**

**Part 70 Cold Hard Facts PG**

**The conference room was packed and the three generals all sat at the head of the table. Hank Landry looked to his right and saw George Hammond smiling and talking to his former second in command. It **_**was clear that something had changed. He looked down the table and on the other end noted that Catherine Langford was sitting calmly waiting to begin. On her right was Faith and on the left Buffy. Each of their respective mates was next to them. The table was the centre and had SG-1 and SGA-1 each next to one of the slayers. Hank felt a headache beginning. He still was reeling from the fact that his daughter had eloped with Colonel Mitchell. He was highly annoyed with both of them but the worst thing was his ex-wife was going to kill him. After all he was the one to introduce Cameron to Carolyn. How was he going to explain a marriage and a new grandchild? He noted that Major Janet Frasier was sitting next to Dr. Jackson holding his hand. Ok, maybe that would be even harder to explain. A KIA doctor suddenly showing up alive. Only Daniel would find a mate who had died like he had. **_**The General closed his eyes and sighed this was going to be a long meeting. He glanced over at the IOA people and sighed. He so wished they were not there. They were two of the most annoying individuals he had ever met. Chang and Cho were not among his favourite people at all.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Franklin Burns was not a happy man. He could not believe that those hooligans were being lead in and he was being forced to wait. Someone was going to pay for this insult. He stepped away from the gate and placed a call to Senator Kinsey. He and Senator Lehane had to know that the SGC was locking him out against orders.**

**Dean and Sam Winchester followed the good looking airman into the base. Neither man was overly happy with being here but they both owed the Slayers and Willow a lot. So here they were. Besides it might be a good thing to take a break from demon hunting. Dean looked over and noted how tired Sammy looked. **_**Yes, his brother could use a break. Besides the money was good and it would help pay the loans for Sammy. He loathed admitting it but he wanted an honest job and a break in the fight at least for a few months. Dean was tired too.**_

_**xxxxxxxx**_

_**"**_**All right everyone can we begin this meeting?" Hank Landry asked. The room fell silent. **_**While technically he was outranked by both Jack O'Neill and George Hammond this was his base and he was going to find out what the hell was going on now! **_**"Dr. Langford care to share what has been happening?"**

**Catherine Langford smiled and leaned forward her hands folded on the table. "Well General we have as you know found the lost city of Lemuria and Atlantis. Both cities are now powered by several ZPM's and we are recharging the others."**

**Hank was stunned at this news. **

**"I thought that was not possible." Cho said.**

**Dr. Langford brow rose at this rudeness but calmly stated. "It was not possible until the Alpha and the Omega of the Slayer line came to the city. They along with their agents awakened the city. The city then upon their orders told them were the ZPM's could be found and how to recharge them. We of course retrieved the ZPM's and charged the remaining ones. With the help of people of Lemuria we have charged several ZPM's and we have managed to start two ships along the line."**

**"So we now have two ancient ships at our disposal?" Chang said. "My government would like to examine these ships."**

_**While**__**Hank disliked the rude attitude he could see the point being made. He had a feeling that all the IOA scientists would be drooling over the city and her ships.**_

**Faith face darkened at this casual demand."No, there are no new ships for earth to exploit."**

**All eyes suddenly went to the dark slayer. She rose from her seat. Facing the IOA people she said. "I know that my Nana just said that there were people in Lemuria. So listen up and listen up good. Atlantis and Lemuria belong to the people who are living there. The people we woke up are the people that built those cities. In fact many of them do come from earth. I am certain that they will want to help us out but if they do it is their choice not yours. We came back to help but the cities as of this minute no longer belong to the Tauri."**

**"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." A voice said as he entered the room. Franklin Burns glared at the dark slayer. "While I do not always agree with my associate from China I have to say those cities are ours." Franklin Burns had finally gotten into the base and walked into a meeting that was clearly out of control. There was no way he would allow others to control the Lost Cities they belonged to America.**

**Faith glared and Buffy jumped up. "Look mister I have no idea who you think you are but get this. Atlantis belongs to me and Lemuria to Faith so sit your ass down and shut up. We are not letting you bully our people. The Atlantians sent a lot of people to Lemuria to protect them. Not all of them chose to ascend. So my thinking is they own the city and are coming home. Coming home to a city that belongs to me! I am their queen and I will not allow anyone to hurt them and Faith will protect Lemuria because she is the Queen there. We awoke the cities and we will keep them safe."**

**"Young lady you will do as you are told. You are Americans and you owe it to your country to protect and serve her." Franklin said with a dark look.**

**Buffy glared and was about to go after him when Catherine spoke up. "Actually Mr. Burns that's not true."**

**He spun around to face the old English woman. **_**He had forgotten the old bitch was there. **_**"Oh and why is that Dr. Langford." He deliberately used her educational title rather than her true title and Catherine's gaze darkened.**

**"I'm aware that the men of your family are rather slow." She paused for affect as several people snickered. "However you should understand that Faith is my Great-granddaughter and as such her proper title is Lady Faith Leigh Lehane Langford O'Neill. She is a citizen of the United Kingdom and not subjected to your whims. As a slayer and a member of the IWC she also has diplomatic immunity."**

**"Oh, sure she did which is why she needed a pardon." Burns said sarcastically.**

**Catherine glared and he gulped and backed away."Faith got a pardon because Slayers must remain hidden. It was also to ease her mind. She did nothing wrong in killing a man who was helping to bring about end of days. She saved the world with her actions as did Buffy and the others. The normal rules of law sometimes can't be applied."**

**Burns glared and said "Well Miss Summers is an American."**

**Buffy looked at Giles who sighed as he pulled his mate down to her seat. "That is actually not so true. First off I do believe we have told you that both Faith and Buffy are the Queens of their cities. But more than that Buffy is my wife. As such she is also a subject of the United Kingdom."**

**"Oh and why is that." Chang said supporting Burns. **_**He did not like the man but he was not letting this go.**_

**Faith smirked and said. "Well you see it was like this. The Queen wanted me for one of her sons. But hey I got me a boy toy that is so much better looking."**

**Giles rolled his eyes.**

**"So Nana here said there is another slayer you know. Well She said B was too wild for her immediate family."**

**"Hey I'm so not wild dark slayer."Buffy said with a glare. "Sides She said immediate family. I mean it is not like Giles is a brother or something."**

**Giles rolled his eyes. "Well actually Buffy I am Her cousin. But that is not the point now is it."**

**Buffy laughed.**

**"What is your point?" Burns said angrily. "Who is this she you are talking about?"**

**Catherine smirked and said. "Perhaps I failed to introduce Rupert properly? I must be getting old."**

**The Scooby gang laughed at this. **

**"Mr. Burns May I introduce you to Lord Doctor Rupert Charles Giles the son of Lord Henry Giles the Earl of Malory and the first cousin to her majesty Queen Elizabeth II. As you know anyone marrying into the royal family becomes a citizen of the United Kingdom."**

**It was not often that anyone could shock Franklin Burns but today it had happened.**

**"That is not possible because he would then be king." **

**Giles laughed. "Well fortunately for me my father was not exactly born on the right side of the blanket and his "Father" Was more than happy to raise a royal bastard. Besides if I had to deal with the press well I would hire Spike/William to deal with them."**

**The slayers roared with laughter as did the rest of the table who knew who Spike was.**

**"Do not try to strong arm us." Buffy said. "Every one of my family and team are under the protection of our government. While I love the United States I am not so foolish as to really trust every official. The NID is proof enough of the misuse of authority."**

**"We will rule our cities with the help of their people and we will help those we left behind." Faith said "We will not be strong armed and with men like Giles and Xander to help well we will make our cities great again."**

**The NID agent was angry but he was backed into a corner for the moment. He would regroup and think of a way to make things go his way.**

**TBC **


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.**

**A/N: This chapter includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta ****Morgomir.**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Part 71 Ace in the Hole PG**

**The room cleared much to the IOA and NID's annoyance. Franklin Burns and the IOA agents were now escorted out of the room for a "tour" of the facilities. All of them were protesting but given that their escorts were armed SF and Jack O'Neill the head of Home World Security there was little they could do about it.**

**Faith smiled at this as she looked over at a very concerned General Hammond and General Landry. She looked at Lady Langford who nodded. It was time to let them in on their and Earth's ace in the hole. Well their possible ace. The help of said Ace was still in question but given the threat to Earth they were all reasonably certain it would come out to help them. With luck they would come up holding at least four aces if not a whole deck's worth. Faith smiled as she looked over at Buffy. It was hard to believe that this had been her idea. Then again B could be brilliant once and in a while. They all tended to over look her brains because she was so damned cute. Buffy Summers was brilliant for all her dumb blonde act. Then again maybe that was the key to her living so long the fact that everyone including the bad guys overlooked her brilliance.**

**"General Landry and General Hammond we have a little surprise for you." Catherine said. "It seems that the two ancient cities are not the only thing that got left behind by the Ancients. While it is true that we have fully equipped cities including many people we found something else interesting while looking over the archives. There was a mention of a third city. One that had been decimated but the people who lived there escaped into the world. We have reason to believe that they may still be living on Earth and are still warriors. Well perhaps we have proof of them being here on Earth at least until World War II."**

**There was a stunned silence.**

**"What proof doctor?" Asked a stunned General Landry.**

**The doctor smiled and said. "The proof is an individual Code Name Wonder Woman."**

**Landry took a sip of his coffee and choked. "That is just an urban legend!"**

**It was General Hammond spoke up "No it's not Hank. It is in fact one of the reasons that the President ordered no interference with the Slayers. He got a visit from... well let us just say that the Slayers have friends in High Places."**

**This stunned Faith who looked over at Buffy who shrugged clearly not understanding any of it.**

**"Do you care to explain that General?" Catherine asked.**

**Hammond turned pale and said."I was ordered not to. I wish I could Catherine I really do."**

**She nodded at one of the few men she genuinely considered a friend and said. "All right I understand. But be that as it may we need their help. I think that we must send an envoy to them. Thanks to the cities we now know where they are located and for their security we will not be revealing their location. We want their help but only if it is freely given."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The transport was going very slowly. Quinton Travers sighed. He could still not believe that they were hauling him to his trail in an armed troop transport. Surely he deserved a more comfortable ride after all his years of faithful service. On the positive side however it would make his plans so much easier.**

**Just then they slowed down. Well here we go Quinton thought. Time to make the slayers pay.**

**Little did he know it was the last mistake he would ever make because his queen was a far more merciful one then the one that he would eventually face.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The wind blew gently over the island. The Princess walked along the cliffs and watched as the birds flew and dove deep into the sea for their meals. She despite her melancholy smiled at the antics of the dolphins far out at sea. They rose and were doing tricks all in an attempt to lighten her dark mood. She sent a silent prayer of thanks to her uncle Poseidon for his attempt to ease her pain as the day came closer. He was a God but he had taken time to try to lighten her spirit and she appreciated the effort wasted though it was. Once a year she allowed herself to remember and grieve. It was the only way to hold on to her sanity and the day was fast approaching. She felt a tear fall.**

**A pair of strong arms surrounded her and pulled her close. "What troubles you my daughter?" The Princess of Themyscira turned and wept in her mother's arms. Queen Hippolyta felt her daughter's tears and once more cursed the men who had caused them. She held her eldest as she wept for her lost child. It was the same as every year the pain and grief. Then again she could hardly complain about it as she grieved once a year for her lost sister. She let Diana weep and silently prayed that the Gods would show mercy and let the grieving end for both of them. Soon the moment passed and Diana pulled away. She hated that her daughter would not and could not share her grief.**

**"I am sorry mother. I need to be alone." Diana ran away from her and before she could stop her dived off the cliff into the sea. Her strong arms pulled her out to sea to play with Poseidon's pets. Hippolyta turned and with a determined look on her face headed for the Temple of Athena. Enough was enough for both of them! It was past time that the Gods and Goddesses helped them with their grief they both needed closure.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"So you want to send an envoy to a magic island to get mystical female warriors to come out and save earth. Warriors who may be immortal?" Hank asked. His head thumped on the table and he looked over at George Hammond and said. "Why me?"**

**George Hammond grinned at this. "Because Jack said you could handle the strange and weird."**

**"Ah huh....well remind me to kick his ass latter. Strange I can't do this, this is mythology!"**

**It was Daniel who spoke up next."Ah General we been using mythology at the SGC for the last ten years or so."**

**Landry glared at him."Not the same."**

**Catherine's brow rose at that as she fought a smile.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marcus Woolsey grabbed the phone with annoyance. He had given orders not to be disturbed short of an Apocalypse. Sorting the Council's Files was driving him mad.**

**"Marcus Woolsey here." He said in an irritated tone. His tone instantly changed when he heard the voice on the other end of the phone. He rose as well. "I ...Yes your Majesty. I apologize--"**

**"No need Marcus it sounds like you have been working very hard at sorting the mess I gave you."**

**Marcus sighed seeing no point in denying that. "Indeed it has been a challenge. One that has been interesting."**

**There was a chuckle on the other end. "Rupert was right you are the best man for the job." Marcus stood taller. "I shall do my upmost to put the Council back on the right path."**

**"I am certain of that Marcus. I am calling about a situation that may well make your task harder. I am afraid it is my turn to apologize to you and the slayers."**

**Marcus was stunned as he listened to the news of Quinton Travers' escape.**

**"Damn him. Pardon my language Ma'am."**

**There was a chuckle on the other end of the phone. "Believe me the feeling is shared by me and even my grandson. Let us just say if he is caught by him there may not be enough left to send to trial."**

**"One could hope... excuse me." Marcus said.**

**The Queen laughed and said."Yes, you are the man for the job. Just be careful and keep an eye out."**

**"We shall." Marcus said as he said goodbye. He collapsed into his chair in shock. He had just had a personal and almost casual conversation with the Queen. He grabbed his tea and took a long drink. He was in shock. The Queen had apologized to him and the slayers. This was unreal. Oh dear lord he had to warn Robin and the others.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"So who is going to be our envoy?" Hank asked.**

**"Well Sir, the fact that it is a Matriarchal society means that it will have to be a woman." Samantha Carter O'Neill said. I would suggest that we send Dr. Langford, Director Sheppard and perhaps myself along with Buffy and Faith."**

**"Hey I want to go too." Dawn said and "Willow would be a good idea as well."**

**"Is it wise to send all of our key people?" General Hammond asked.**

**"General, Sam really is right. This needs to be a High Level meeting. We need to show that we respect the Kingdom and want to honour them. Lesser envoys could be seen as a lack of respect". Daniel explained. "Buffy and Faith are Queens and Dr. Langford could be seen as a Chamberlin. Director Sheppard could act for the United States her position correlating to a princess. This could be acceptable when they understand our president is a male."**

**Gibbs smirked and Jenifer kicked him under the table.**

**"He is right, sir." Dawn said. They aren't going to like that the American leadership is primarily all male. The Director is the best choice to represent America because she is a warrior in her own right as well as a high official. Besides Dr. Langford is of Royal blood so she can represent the Queen in addition to acting for Buffy."**

**Daniel smiled glad that someone besides himself caught on to the significance of their choices. He went on. "Now Sam and Ziva will be acceptable as a guard as she is clearly military. Dawn is a scholar and so is Willow as well as being a priestess. So I think that they are our best choices for this mission."**

**Hammond looked at Landry who nodded "I agree but I want a medical doctor to go with you all. If I remember my ancient history class correctly Healers were highly thought of "He sighed and looked at his daughter."Carlyon I would like you to go with them."**

**Hammond was about to protest when Landry spoke again. "If they have been as isolates as you say they may need vaccinations before they come back here. For their sakes and ours we need them checked out. For all intensive purposes this will be a First Contact mission. We have to ensure their safety and ours."**

**Cameron Mitchell spoke up knowing his wife would kill him. "Is that a good idea sir? With respect she is a doctor not a combat ---" He swallowed hard at her hurt look.**

**His wife glared at him. She was touched he was protective but still annoyed at his lack of faith in her abilities.**

**"It... I just want you safe."**

**She took his hand and smiled softly. "I love you for it but I need to do this."**

**He nodded.**

**"I don't like it either son. Dr. Lamb" he emphasized her name with a hard look. "Is the best choice for this mission. The only choice really. She is the CMO of this facility and that means sending anyone of lesser rank would be an insult."**

**Cameron nodded not liking it but accepting it. He had to try for his family's sake.**

**The room fell silent as they all considered their next move.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Queen of the Amazons entered the temple determined to finally find answers. In her arms were the first fruits of the season to gift the Gods with. She approached the alters and laid her gifts on each one. Then she went to kneel before her patron Goddess Athena. She would either have her answers or be struck down. However today she did not care how it ended. Either way she would know. Her own pain she could bear but Diana's was tearing her apart. So she would demand answers and cared not the cost of them.**

**Part 72 There is a reason it is called Fate"**

**The Greek Gods were considered fickle Gods which was one of the reasons they were not worshiped as deeply as they once were. However normally they did not mind as they had chosen to let the human race strive to grow on its own. It had not been an easy choice and contrary to what many believed it had not been a selfish one either. They had chosen to let the human race grow and make their own mistakes. Yes they did still sometimes guide their wayward children. Children like the Amazons who had so much potential. Yes they were decedents of the Ancients but they had been badly used by mankind. So to that end the Greek Gods of the Pantheon had removed them from Greece and moved them to the safety of Themyscira. The Amazons had needed time to heal and grow. The Gods knew that these women champions all would be needed again one day. So they had given them immortality of a sorts and a safe place to heal and grow strong. Of course it did not hurt that the Amazons worshiped them. After all even Gods had egos to stroke. However they knew one day the Amazons would need and want more so they had watched and waited. It seemed like today was that day as they heard the prayer of their chosen Queen.**

**"To the Gods and Goddess' of our people I pray. I have need of your wise council and assistance I summon thee to come to me." Queen Hippolyta.**

**The words drifted up to the Mountain of Gods.**

**Zeus and the other Gods were all resting enjoying the formation of a new star system when the demanding prayer came to them. Their home shook with the power of that prayer.**

**Zeus frowned as he looked over at his wife and mate Hera.**

**"Well my dear it seems our Queen has awoken to her power." Hera said with a smile.**

**"Indeed, perhaps you and Athena should go attend her needs." Zeus said.**

**"No, I think we shall wait." Hera said with a smile as she looked down upon the mortal plane. It seems our other children will soon be paying a visit."**

**Zeus frowned and jumped up looking down now at Earth. "Well this should prove interesting. I have a feeling our chosen will not be too happy with us."**

**Hera smirked as Athena and Artimes joined her and Zeus. "Well it was your choice to allow your male worshipers to steal her sister and ..."**

**Zeus growled."There was no choice and it was their fate you know this. The needs of the world could not be denied."**

**"Perhaps but our children will not be well pleased when they learn of this."**

**Zeus nodded. "I had no choice. I did what I thought best. Even I am not perfect my wife."**

**Hera nodded understanding that fully. "Yes, even Gods can error. Though in fairness your servants did break their pact. It is done and we cannot change it. I just hope they will listen to reason."**

**"As do I Hera. I owe them all amends. Tell them we will help them in any way we can."**

**Hera was startled at this concession and nodded. "Perhaps they will see the need in time. In any case we will do what we can to undo the damage. It is only right."**

**"Now go tell them we will answer them when their visitors have arrived."**

**If Hera was shocked by his orders she did not show it. She merely bowed to the King of the Gods and sent a message to her priestess. Soon their past choices would be known to their children and it would change everything forever. Then again Change was sometimes a needed thing.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Well now that we have decided who is going does anyone have any idea how you will get there?" General Hammond asked.**

**"The Asgard could beam you there or one of our ships."Hank Landry offered.**

**"Well we have to keep their location secret so we can't just grab a plane." Willow said. "A boat would be bad to, so I'm thinking we'll just take the Willow express."**

**"Sir, if we did that their secret would be out." Colonel Carter said.**

**"Well we ---**

**"General while I understand your concerns and I even share them I am afraid Willow is right this has to be a secret mission and as much as I hate the idea of it, it must be run by the females. I hate that my...Buffy may be walking into danger but I trust her to do her job well as I trust Faith and the others. We must let Willow take care of this." Giles said offering his support.**

**"Giles I agree with you." Xander said. "But I do have a concern. No offence to the ladies Willow especially. The thing is if she does this spell she will be wiped out. I mean that is a lot of people to transport." Xander squirmed clearly not happy to have to bring up this point. "I mean unless she used the dark mojo..."**

**Everyone turned to look at Willow.**

**The Red witch sighed and said. "Well about that. I have an idea. Dawn and I were thinking and well we have an idea. We need Colonel Carter O'Neill's help though."**

**"What's your plan?" The colonel asked.**

**"Well Dawn pointed out that there had to be a way for the Amazons to leave the island. It is unlikely that they use boats and well frankly it has to be magical. I have magic and we can use the Stargate. They have to have a portal or something right?"**

**This time it was Hammond who wanted to bang his head against the table. He now knew why Jack had offered to take the IOA on the grand tour. This was just plain crazy.**

**Dawn cast a worried look at her sister who glared at her and Willow. Clearly Buffy knew she wanted to use the power of the Key and was not happy about it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The High priestess of the Temple came running to her Queen. She fell to her knees and said. "My Queen we have just gotten a message from the Gods."**

**Queen Hippolyta looked up from her praying and said. "What is it?"**

**"You are to wait at the portal. Strangers come and the Gods tell us to await them. They have the answers you seek."**

**Queen Hippolyta glared and nodded not trusting her voice lest she curse the Gods. Once more they were endangering her people. Then again she did need answers.**

**"When?"**

**"In less than a half a day at the most My Queen. The Oracle says that they are royalty."**

**"So be it." Queen Hippolyta nodded following the priestess out of the temple. Her guards ran to her at her call.**

**"Run to the palace and prepare it we have guests from the outside world coming they are Royalty."**

**The guard was stunned but raced to obey.**

**"Summon the council we must be prepared." The Queen said.**

**"As you command my queen. What about the Princess Diana and Princess Donna?"**

**"My youngest is on the hunt." The Queen frowned at this. "Send a runner to find her."**

**The guard bowed at this and took off to send find the youngest Princess of Themyscira.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**"General O'Neill this is unacceptable. I have authority over the SGC-"**

**Jack O'Neill spun around and faced off against Franklin Burns III. "Mr. Burns with respect you have been assigned as an observer. The only people with maybe a say in this base besides General Landry is General Hammond, myself and the IOA." He turned to face the two members of the IOA and said. "I apologize for his rudeness, his views and in no way are an official ... well it's not US policy."**

**The IOA agents were shocked. They were not used to Jack O'Neill being diplomatic. However it was appreciated. So Chang said. "We understand General and can appreciate your honesty. However we to have concerns."**

**"I promise you that we have plans to brief the IOA. Earth is not going to be short changed and I promise you that no IOA Nation will be denied access to the technology we have found. It is simply that for the moment we have a lot on our plates." Jack paused and ran his hands through his hair. "Look it is like this. I am not a great diplomat and I hate double speak so here it is in plain language." He paused and the IOA agents nodded. Jack Continued. "We may have found the city of Atlantis and it could be argued we have a claim on it. However the people who built it well they are back. It is their home like the US is ours or China is yours. We don't need another war on our hands so we think helping them will gain us a lot more in the end. The fact is they know the tech and we don't. We could maybe take the city but it would cost us and it could be damaged or destroyed." He looked at Burns who fumed.**

**"So you are not giving it up merely seeking an alliance?"**

**"Yes, we think that and have established an alliance. Faith and Buffy well they just found out that they aren't so alone in the world none of the Slayers are. So maybe.... we get more by playing nice then going in all badass."**

**Cho chuckled at this. "We will take it under advisement."**

**"Fair enough." Jack said "Now who wants cake. Because I got to tell you that we should grab some chow now. Because those slayers will eat us out of house and home."**

**The IOA people laughed and followed him. Chang finally understanding why someone had made this man a two star General.**

**Part 73 Destiny's Twists and Turns PG**

**Princess Donna of Themyscira was not having a good hunt contrary to common belief the Amazons did like men well at least sometimes. The youngest royal was therefore on a hunt. A hunt to prove she was ready and worthy of going out into the world and finding a mate. She longed for a family a child and now she had her chance. She only had to capture Pegasus to prove worthy of the right. In years past the test had been far harsher. Amazons had to kill before they could prove worthy. Well she had unfortunately done that already but had been too young to want a child. It had also not been an intentional kill and there had been no test to do at the time it was merely a life or death thing and the fact was she had not killed him the fall had. Now however she was ready to for one. She had point blank refused to kill again so her mother had devised this test. If she could capture the illusive flying stallion she could go out into the world again. So she was tracking the mythical beast. He was a clever one and stood guard over his herd. She sighed. Well at least she was not bored.**

**Princess Diana of Themyscira walked out of the ocean she waved to the dolphins that had come to cheer her up. She said a silent prayer of thanks to Poseidon for this gift and concern. She sat down and looked out over the ocean exhausted from her swim and praying she could get through her grief. Her mind drifted back over the years and to a time when she had truly been happy. She laid back and remembered closing her eyes.**

**"Mama watch me see how high I can jump." **

**"Be careful my Cate****." She called. Her daughter simply laughed at this. "I am going to jump to heaven."**

**She had laughed at her three year old daughter. She was her special gift. She smiled as she remembered the child's father he had been a good man. She still grieved his loss after all this time but the wars of man did not concern her. She knew he had died to defend his nation and that was a sad thing but an honourable one. Not many mortals had such honour. She was saddened he would never know his daughter but life was not always fair. Here they were safe from the war and its devastating effects. Alexander Langford was a good man and she missed him. She would never admit it but for him she would have gladly traded immortality. **

**Then it happened as always her wonderful dream became a nightmare as she was shot and her daughter was carried away screaming. When she awoke her daughter and the men were gone. She had searched and searched but her daughter was gone forever. Now awake again Diana wept for her lost child. She would grieve again on this day of her loss.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Ok are we ready to go?" Willow asked everyone.**

**"Well as ready as we can be I suppose." Buffy said.**

**"I still wish we could take some weapons. A zat at least." Colonel Carter-O'Neill said.**

**"Hey we got swords and knives. We're good and I have the Scythe, we're good."**

**"Buffy not all of us are Slayers so not so good with a sword."**

**Buffy laughed and looked at the Director of NCIS who simply shrugged. **

**"Some people are so into denial about things." She said.**

**"Yes well... at least I ....."**

**"Yeppers deny away Colonel but you girl are a slayer. I mean really is it so hard to believe?" Buffy said. "You ripped right through those Wraiths.**

**Sam looked down clearly not able to admit she was a slayer but then again she did not want anything to mess up her life now that it was finally where she wanted it to be. Jack was her husband and he loved her she knew that but still. It was not so easy to admit she might just have another mission in her life.**

**Jennifer Sheppard looked at her with sympathy she understood full well how difficult it could be for some people to get the life they really wanted. She and Jethro's careers were hard enough how much harder for those in the military? Well she would adjust they all had to.**

**"Well I say we get this show on the road. Hey Willow you ready to do your MOJO?" Faith asked. "I mean we have to get going we don't want to show up after dark, which could lead to big issues."**

**"Faith is right." Dawn said. "Ok Willow I'm ready." Dawn said holding up her arm.**

**Buffy glared but fell silent. She hated that Dawn had to be hurt for this to work.**

**Willow stepped forward and nicked Dawn's arm. Catching the blood she poured it into a vessel. Buffy and Ziva quickly bound Dawn's arm.**

**Willow looked up at the control room manned by female personnel, Rayne and Tarrin. "OK ladies dial the gate." She called.**

**Rayne grinned and tapped the Female tech who dialled the gate. All having been sworn to secrecy about the address. The gate spun and the chevrons locked. When the ninth chevron encoded Willow through her potion into the incoming worm hole. It shot back in and the worm hole changed colours first red then, yellow and green."**

**"Well that's different." Jennifer Sheppard said.**

**"I would really like to know how you did that but now is not the time." Samantha Carter said. "Well shall we."**

**Catherine Langford took the lead before anyone could object. **

**"Well let's go I so don't want Nana on her own." Faith said running to catch up with her.**

**The others followed quickly and the gate shut down.**

**The tech sighed. "Well they're off."**

**"Yes and thank you for your help." Tarrin said with a sad smile. "However we must keep the address safe. Forgive me."**

**The techs looked at her said "For what?"**

**"For this." Tarrin said. "Forget, and sleep." The tech fell and Tarrin caught her no chances would be taken with this information. The tech could not tell what she did not know.**

**Part 74 Be careful what you wish for PG**

**"Princess I have been sent to bring you home. There is an emergency." Helen of the Palace guard said.**

**Princess Diana sighed as she looked up at the tall blonde. **

**She winced thinking of her lost family. "I will come. Has anyone been sent to find Princes Donna?"**

**"Yes Princess. Katrina has gone."**

**"Wise move sending my sister's former lover to her. Of course she still might not be pleased with the interruption of the hunt."**

**"Katrina wanted to go. You know she still loves Donna."**

**"Yes but, it is over. My sister loves her in her way but her desire for a family is even deeper. Well at least I do not have that task. What is so important that we both must be there?"**

**The guard looked out across the ocean. "The Queen went to the temple for answers and the Oracle said we will soon have outside visitors."**

**Diana was silent as she nodded and the Captain pulled her to her feet. "I had better hurry then and clean up." Helen nodded and followed the heir to the kingdom home.**

**They arrived at the portal just as it began to spin and shimmer.**

**"Mother are you sure this is wise?" Donna asked. She did not like that there weren't more guards to protect her mother and Diana.**

**"We have an honour guard more would be seen as a threat." Diana said. "We can guard mother ourselves." **

**Donna looked at Diana and noted the hard look. Today was really not a good day for visitors. She nodded at her sister. No matter what they would defend their mother and the Queen with their lives if needs be.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Zeus looked down on the unfolding scene and smiled. What he had taken away he was now returning if that gift was a little older and wiser well it would do the Amazons good to be shaken up. Not that he would ever admit that. Besides he was not so hard hearted that he would not help repair his mistake. He summoned one of his daughters Hebe to him.**

**"The mortal woman Catherine Langford is to be restored her youth." He commanded. "Make her have the appearance in age of Diana." **

**His daughter Hebe went to leave when he said. "Wait, not just yet."**

**Hera smiled at her husband for the first time in years. He blushed at this.**

**"I can see why but surely now would be a good time? Before she comes through the gate?"**

**"No Hera, Diana must see her as she is. If not she may not believe it is her beloved child returned. "**

**Hera nodded now suddenly understanding. "That is cruel but it is also wise. We shall wait."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The gate spun and opened.**

**Queen ****Hippolyta of the Amazons was shocked as an Elderly woman stepped through followed by several women of various ages and races.**

**"Ah B looks like they were expecting us. I hate it when that happens." Faith quipped.**

**Catherine glared at her great-granddaughter and said. "Now is not the time Faith."**

**"Yes Nana." She said.**

**Diana looked at her sister who was fighting back her own retort and amusement. Well whoever these women are they are not easily frightened. That was a point in their favour.**

**The Chamberlin moved forward between the Royal family and their guests.**

**"Who are you and why have you come to Themyscira?" She asked.**

**Catherine stepped forward and bowed to the Royals beyond the Chamberlin. "Forgive our coming unannounced. We had no way of communicating our desire to visit your kingdom."**

**Queen ****Hippolyta of the Amazons moved forward and said. "Why have you come to us? It has been many years since anyone from outside our world has come to us."**

**Catherine nodded at this. "We need your help. The world is in danger and your Kingdom once helped save the world. We have come to beg your help once more. I am Catherine Langford."**

**Diana gasped at this. She was suddenly at her mother's side and looking at the woman in front of her. She gasped as she saw a small scar on her face.**

**She saw the woman extend her hand in greeting. Before her mother could take it she leapt forward and grabbed it.**

**Faith was moving almost as quickly but was met by Donna who tossed her down.**

**Before a larger fight could break down Catherine shouted. "Enough remember Amazons greet with a whole arm shake. Faith control yourself."**

**"Donna these are my guests stand down." The Queen ordered. Of course she could see how her eldest actions could be seen as a threat but.... Why had she acted so rashly? **

**She was about to chastise Diana when she ripped the sleeve of the elders tunic off. She gasped in shock.**

**"How in the Gods' Name did that happen?"**

**There was a crack of thunder and lightning struck between Donna and Faith breaking them apart more.**

**"This cannot be good." Ziva whispered to Willow.**

**"Yeh think." Was the reply.**

**Suddenly Artemis and Athena appeared with Hebe and Celesta by their sides.**

**"Oh crap." Willow said. She raised her hands defensively but knew that they really were outclassed.**

**Dawn eyes were large and Samantha Carter O'Neill reached for the gun she did not have. She looked over at Jennifer Sheppard and was not feeling so bad. She to had reached for her side arm.**

**"Be at ease my children." Athena said as she noted that the Amazons seemed ready to fight.**

**"Catherine Langford and the others are here at our doing. They have the right to be here by birth and blood." Artemis said with a smile. She looked at Willow who seemed terrified.**

**"Be at ease Willow your sins have been paid for. While you took a life you have been judged as worthy." Celesta said. "We have not come for you this day.**

**Buffy moved forward to defend her friend. "Hey you have no right to judge!"**

**The Goddess Celesta looked at her and grinned. Celesta smiled at one of her favourite champions. "Now Buffy you should not be so hasty least we decide not to come for you for a very long time." She teased the elder slayer even as she knew that they would not have her company until the end of time. Zeus was in a mood to pay back his debts and it would shock many of the Slayers.**

**"I don't care who you are threatening my friends and I will kick your ass!"**

**"I do believe you already did with the help of your friends." Celesta said with a smirk.**

**Willow paled and grabbed Buffy by the arm "Hey Buffy it's really not a good idea to push her."**

**"Oh and why is that?" Buffy said with a glare at the Goddess.**

**"Because she is the Goddess of Death."**

**Buffy spun around and faced her long-time friend. "So now you tell me? I thought that was Osiris?"**

**Sam spoke up. "No, that's the Egyptian pantheon… Damn I have been spending too much time around Daniel. Besides we killed her."**

**"No, Samantha you killed a Goa'uld pretending to be a god." Athena said.**

**The Amazons watched in shock and amusement. It was shocking to see these women taunt the gods and amusing to see their reaction but it was also frightening. Why were the goddesses allowing this lack of respect? It did not bode well because clearly they had to be important Heroes or champions to get away with it.**

**Diana ignored the byplay and said. "I want answers now or I swear I will go to Zeus himself and rip the answers from him."**

**Lightening struck the ground again but Diana merely glared at the heavens. "Why now!"**

**A booming voice came from the heavens. The team from the SGC jumped at its volume.**

**"Because I needed her elsewhere. What was taken I now return to you all. The Slayers belong to the Amazon Nation through their blood. Queen Hippolyta I once allowed your sister to be taken from you. All the Slayers are her descendants. Catherine Langford is your daughter Princess and My Grandchild. I once promised to return her so now I fulfil that vow."**

**To say Catherine Langford was stunned was an understatement. **

**Athena moved forward and touched her brow and said. "Remember."**

**Catherine swayed and Faith leapt forward to steady her.**

**She opened her eyes and said "Mother?"**

**She was suddenly hugged with the power of a Slayer.**

**"Willow what is going on?" Faith asked as she looked up at the heavens nervously. Few things scared her but that lightening was just too damned freaky.**

**Queen Hippolyta was speechless. She mourned the loss of her sister for many centuries and now her descendants had returned. She lost her only grandchild and raged at the gods but followed their commands not to search for her. She had even forbidden her daughter the right to search when she had been in the Mortal world. Not that she had ever thought such a command would be obeyed but she had done it. Now her grandchild was returned but she was so old. Damn Zeus for this. They would have to watch her die now.**

**"I think perhaps we should return to the palace. It will be a better place to speak of this I think." She could not help but recall the saying be careful what you wish for you may just get it. Now they had their family back but at what cost? She could not bear to see another family member die.**

**TBC.....**


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.**

**A/N: This chapter includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir.**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Part 75 Needing a break PG**

**Franklin Burns III's temper was ready to explode. However he could not do that at this time. Instead he looked at General O'Neill and said. "Where is my office?"**

**"We will pass it on the way to the mess."**

**"Good then let's go."**

**Jack O'Neill glared but led the way. **_**At least I don't have to put up with that asshole for dessert.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Daniel picked up a book and handed it to Giles. "Care to help me do some research?"**

**Giles smiled and took the book and passed it over to OZ. He looked at Xander and Peter Cain.**

**Xander shook his head no. "We'll go check on the kids."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Janet Frasier smiled at her eldest child. It was so good to see her. While she knew deep down this Cassandra was not hers she didn't care. It was as if she had been given a second chance. More importantly so had this Cassandra. "Honey I have missed you so much."**

**Cassandra Frasier looked at the woman who was Janet Frasier and froze. For a moment she could not move then she ran to her arms. She could not believe it. She grabbed her and hugged tight.**

**George Hammond watched this with a smile. **_**It was things like this that made his life worth it. It was days like today that he was glad he did not retire.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oma and Carson watched the interplay. Both were rather surprised to see the ancient Greek Gods step into the game. Then again those beings had never agreed not to interfere.**

**"This could be a problem." Oma said.**

**"How so?" Carson asked as he watched the interplay.**

**"They will interfere and change the balance." Oma said.**

**Carson smiled at this. "Well the humans still have free will. Besides I think you and your counterparts are the ones who are most interfering. TPTB have made a hash of things and frankly Oma the ascended are not much better at this point. I say let them have a shot."**

**"What do you mean Carson?" Oma asked.**

**"While I understand you're not directly interfering you could have warned them. Then there is the mess with the slayers. One girl to fight all of the darkness and badness. A child! That was, is unforgivable. I know Zeus agreed to let you do it but still the agreement was to support the slayer and you left them all hanging!"**

**"Humans must fight their own battles. It is the only way for them to evolve."**

**"Man against man I understand that. I even agree but you failed to keep the demons back and you let the Goa'uld use your gates and now the Wraiths. Please you should have helped fix your mistakes rather than leaving humans to fight alone. One lone champion was never enough and now when the fight was more balanced you let the Wraiths awaken. If I was the one working with the Slayers I would say you are more the dark side's ally than humanities."**

**Oma had the grace to blush and she looked down. **_**She could not interfere as the Gods were also higher beings. Yet she was angry that Carson seemed to prefer the high handedness of the Greek Parthenon to the Ascended assistance. **_**"They will not help much in fact they may cause the death of our champion."**

**Before Carson could answer a light flashed. The TPTB appeared and said." She's right, they are interfering with our chosen champion. Buffy Summers is our agent. Though Osiris' interfered we did not mind as it brought her back into play. The Dark slayer was always a second choice for our plans. Though that one listens even less than Buffy Summers."**

**There was a second flash and Carson sighed it was beginning to look like a bloody Higher being summit. **_**How dare they use Buffy and her friends as pawns**_**. **_**He was not letting them do it anymore or rather he would help support those preventing it. Carson did not know a lot about the Greek Gods but he knew that they did not abandon their chosen as easily as the ascended or even TPTB. So from that standpoint they were a far better alternative then the other higher beings and definitely preferable to the Ori. Besides he had a feeling that the Greek God might well help fight the Ori so he was all for helping them. He was still going to do all he could to defend Earth.**_** Carson looked back down on the people and smiled as Jack O'Neill gave each of the IOA agents a rather large piece of cake. **_**He shook his head and thought. Jack O'Neill as a diplomat who would have thought it.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hera appeared in the council room of the Amazons. They all froze at the sight of the Queen of the Gods. Queen Hippolyta bowed low to her. She was stunned to see the room set up for a feast. **

**"Goddess you and yours honour us."**

**Hera smiled at her charges and said. "We have come to right a wrong done to you and your people. Come join me in this meal. All will be explained in time."**

**They all entered the chamber and took their seats. The Women from the SGC sat next to Catherine all concerned.**

**"Perhaps introductions should be the first task at hand." Hippolyta said.**

**Catherine blushed deeply ashamed to have forgotten that point. "As I said earlier before Zeus so rudely interrupted us. I am Lady Catherine Langford." **

**Hera chuckled as she imagined her mates scowl.**

**Lady Catherine blushed at this. "My great-granddaughter Faith is a slayer and Queen of Lemuria the Blonde slayer is Buffy and she is the Queen of Atlantis as well as being the leader or Alpha of the slayers. Faith is considered the Omega as she was the last called naturally."**

**There was a silence as this information was digested.**

**Catherine went on. "I am here to represent my government the United Kingdom of Great Britain. This land is ruled by Her majesty Queen Elizabeth the second. To my right is Director Jennifer Sheppard of Navy Investigative Service. She is the highest ranking armed leader in the United States Government who is female."**

**There were frowns all around but none spoke up.**

**"Next to her is Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter O'Neill a top leader in the SGC. She is the highest ranking woman in that command. Next to her is Major Doctor Carlyon Lamb who is the Chief medical officer of the SGC."**

**"What is this SGC." the Chamberlin asked.**

**Catherine sighed and said."It is one of the most important military commands that the world has. It is in fact a joint effort by many nations but please allow me to continue with the introductions as I will need some of my peers to help explain why we need your assistance."**

**The Chamberlin nodded and sat back. **

**"Willow is a Wicca and a scholar for the Queens. She is highly skilled at research and the ancient arts. Dawn is Buffy's sister and currently also a researcher. She is third in line for Buffy's throne after her twin children."**

**Dawn stiffened at this. "No way in hell. I so don't want to be a queen." She looked at her sister in panic mode. Buffy just grinned and winked at her.**

**"Well Dawnie you are down the line." Buffy snarked.**

**Dawn stuck out her tongue. She then glared. "Not a Queen in this lifetime. I mean really I'm only a kid."**

_**Normally Dawn was all for being a grownup but for this she'd be a**_** kid.**

**"Enough children." Catherine said and the Summers sisters had the grace to blush.**

**"Now Ziva is a skilled warrior who is under the command of Director Sheppard. In her own lands Ziva is the equivalent of a Royal Princess. Her father is the Director of the Mossad in Israel."**

**"Actually Ziva is real royalty." Jennifer Sheppard said with a smirk.**

**"Jenny don't you dare!" Ziva warned. Her friend and director simply smirked. "Ziva is a descended from the house of David."**

**Willow's eyes grew wide at this and said. "Wow."**

**Ziva glared and said. "Israel is a democracy titles do not matter."**

**"Uh ok." Willow said but her tone showed a deep respect.**

**The Queen of the Amazons smiled at this. **_**So all of their visitors were royal that was good to know.**_

**The Queen of the Amazons spoke up. "I am Hippolyta Queen of the Amazons and this is my eldest daughter Diana. She is the child of Zeus." She noted that Catherine Langford was grateful for that information. She continued on. "The younger girl who tackled Queen Faith is my youngest Princess Donna. To her right is my chamberlain Portia. Helen is the captain of my guard. Ilya is the temple's High priestess.**

**They all bowed to their queen.**

**The Queen smiled and looked at Hera. "Goddess will you please explain what is happening?"**

**Hera smiled with indulgence. She truly loved the Amazon nation. "Introductions first. My husband Zeus' daughter Athena the goddess of Wisdom, Hebe our daughter and the goddess of youth and life. Celesta the goddess of Death and I am Hera Queen of the gods. Long ago we helped guide mankind. We helped forge nations and I have learned helped form the slayer line. Hippolyta your sister was the first slayer."**

**There was a stunned silence. **

**Hera continued "We failed you my children and we have decided we must make amends."Zeus trusted fellow gods and they and their followers broke their agreement in dealing with the slayer. Our failure has cost you all dearly and we will make amends. Now sit and eat. When you have had your fill all will be explained in more detail."**

**They had no choice but to obey but all the women were stunned and feeling a little betrayed.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dean and Sam Winchester walked toward the mess hall. Both were very hungry after their long drive and neither was in a good mood. They ran into Franklin Burns III again and Dean cursed.**

_**What was it with him and small time despots?**_

**Franklin tried to stop them wanting to know who they were and why they were at the SGC. Dean however was in no mood to put up with this and decked the man. He fell back into his office as Dean said. "Let's go see if they have some cake. I'm willing to bet that there are some hot chicks in uniform here."**

**Sam rolled his eyes and followed his brother. He said "Maybe we should date a slayer. I mean demons would not have a chance against one of them."**

**Sam frowned. **

**"No, Sammy it is not worth the risk. It would take a god or immortal to stand up to the Demon. I will never risk a mortal woman." Dean said.**

**"I suppose you are right. I'm just so tired." Sam Winchester said.**

**"I know that is why we're here. To take a break, get some cash and recharge. I mean Wraiths and Goa'ulds will be a piece of cake after our lives."**

**Sam Winchester laughed at that **_**and was glad his brother agreed that they needed a break. Besides the money would be good and then he could pay off his loans.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Buffy nibbled her meal. She was uncertain as to why she was nervous but she noted Faith was also only nibbling. Then again maybe it was the wine. **_**I do not like this. Something is off.**_

**Catherine Langford was stunned. She had no idea how this had happened. **_**She knew she had been adopted and likely kidnapped by the Council but to be an Amazon that was impossible was it not.**_

**Diana watched her daughter with shuttered eyes. How had this happened? **_**How could Zeus return her after all these years? Surely she did not have much time left. How could he be so cruel?**_

**Hera watched Diana and sighed**_**. She knew this was not going to be easy. However she agreed now that Zeus was right. Diana had to see the truth to believe it. Now they had to fix their mistake. Drink Cate drink deeply**_**. Hera thought. Her mental push forced Catherine to drink from her goblet. **

**Catherine took a deep drink from her goblet. It was wonderful. She set it down and picked up a piece of fig. The food was wonderful fit for a god. She froze suddenly as the taste of the drink hit her. It was not ordinary water. She looked over at Hebe who smiled and softly said. "Drink again my dear."**

**Ziva took a long drink she was very thirsty all of a sudden. The water was so refreshing. She looked around and noted that Jenny was also drinking deeply as were the others. Suddenly an alarm went off in her mind. The water it's not...**

**Faith froze in the same moment Ziva sensed the difference in their drinks she did too. She looked over at Buffy and Willow who were now staring at their goblets in fear.**

**Hera rose and faced them. "What we have taken from you my children we now return to you. Your birthright as Amazons is yours once more."**

**"Oh goddess." Willow said "Buffy I think we're screwed."**

**Buffy noted the amused look on Celesta face and said. "Whatever gave you that idea?"**

**Faith jumped up. "I have a mate. I will not lose him! I have no desire to live on an Island with only women!" She glanced over at Willow.**

**Buffy rose as well. "You had no right! I mean we all have families. Men we love."**

**Athena stood and said. "The choice is not yours. Have no fear your mates will live as long as you do. They will be fine. We are merely giving you all a safe place to rest."**

**That took the rage out of the Alpha and Omega slayers but they still glared. They looked over at Catherine who suddenly collapsed. Neither understood that the gift was far more than a home among the Amazons.**

**"Nana!" Faith shouted as she ran over.**

**Faith suddenly was unable to move. **

**"Stand down child. Cate is not injured. Live up to your name and trust us. I am certain that the result of such trust will please you all."**

**Faith glared but had no choice really. She gasped as suddenly Catherine's body jerked and began to glow. Time fell back as she suddenly appeared to be no more than thirty five.**

**"Holy shit!" Faith shouted as she was released she ran to her Nana's side. She could not believe what she was seeing when suddenly she felt a sharp pain and fell forward. She could feel her insides burning and changing. **_**What had they done to her?**_

**Hera watched as the women all began to change. **_**It was unfortunate that they would feel pain but in the end the gift they were being given would help save the world. So they had to pay for it. It was the price the Fates demanded for them to be set free form Death's grasp. They would be as the Amazons immortal and because Zeus owed them the same was now being done for their mates. Hera smiled at Diana and Donna yes they both could use a good man and she had just the pair for them. After all Dean Winchester was right it would take an immortal to break their demon's curse.**_


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.**

**A/N: This chapter includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir.**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Part 76 Kicked Off the Island PG**

**Monica and Kennedy were not happy when Marcus told them about Travers' escape. However both women knew that they could do little about it for the moment.**

**"We had better warn Robin and Andrew. I really don't think Travers will stay in England or even Europe. That all points bulletin that was issued will make him too hot to handle." Kennedy said.**

**"I have to agree with Ken on that Marcus besides he knows it's a death sentence to come after us here. If he goes to the states he can blend in more. Also I found out that he had transferred a large amount of cash to New York. It's gone now but the odds are it's someplace in the U.S or Canada. He can't risk staying here and frankly he's more likely to find mercenary demon hunters in the states. I'm betting he'll be gathering loyal troops to do a counter attack." Monica said.**

**"I tend to agree however that does not mean we should not be extra vigilant. I want you two to patrol with the minis. No less than four of you are allowed out. I also want you to take at least two royal marines."**

**They began to protest but he remained resolved. "Travers and his goons are human and you can't kill them. While it is preferable that we capture them alive I will not risk you or the others. I have a feeling Travers is the kind of man that will destroy what he can't control and you ladies are too important to me er… the world to risk losing."**

**Kennedy blushed and Monica smirked. She really liked this man a lot. She loved Kennedy with all her heart and soul but Marcus he was her dearest friend. "Ah baby we appreciate it. The thing is how effective can we be on this group slay thing?"**

**Marcus smirked. "Well about that. What if you were to play the clueless lovers. It seems this ruse could work with the numbers given. That is the other reason I wanted males along so you two do not get carried away."**

**His two girls blushed deeply but honestly could not protest because truth was they did lose track of everything when they were making love.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dean loaded his plate with food. He looked around the room and saw two men sitting alone. One was a middle aged Native American and the other a young man in his twenties. Both were in civilian clothing so he tapped his brother's shoulder and said. "Let's go sit with them. They might be "Hunters".**

**"Well I guess it's better than sitting with the Soldiers." Sam Winchester said as he followed his brother over.**

**The two men in question were talking quietly. Charles Night Hawk noticed the two men coming and he said. "Take a seat gentlemen."**

**They younger man looked up and said. "Hi, this is Charlie Night Hawk and I'm Jonathan O'Neill II. Charlie is with NCIS and I'm a Lt. with the Air Force Reserves. I'm currently doing an exchange with NCIS."**

**Sam looked at his brother as if to say the soldiers might have been a better choice.**

**Dean shrugged as far as he knew they never crossed the Navy or Air Force in their travels.**

**"Dean Winchester and the brat there is my kid brother Sammy. Pleased to meet you. So who called you in?"**

**"Well I'm here because of Director Sheppard and John here well he's here because of his uncle and because he is my partner for now. I take it you got a call from someone?"**

**"Yeah, Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane called us in. We owe them both and had nothing better to do so here we are. We figured it should be a working vacation."**

**John snorted at **_**that but then again if these were the two Winchesters he had been briefed on maybe fighting Goa'ulds would be a vacation.**_

**"Besides the money they offered was good and so was the chance to repay a favour or two and I hate to say it but I was bored." Dean said.**

**John rolled his eyes at that. "So why are you here Sammy?"**

**Sam Winchester winced. Great another smart ass like Dean. "Let's just say I was hoping to get away from our family demon for a while.**

**Charles Night Hawk sipped his coffee and then said. "Such creatures can make life difficult. I take it you are still trying to break your family's curse?"**

**Both Winchester men looked at this sharply.**

**"I knew your father Sam he was a good man. The world is a poorer place for his loss."**

**Dean swallowed hard and nodded and Sam answered for them both. "Thank you sir. We miss him a lot. Perhaps you could tell us about him sometime?"**

**Charles smiled at this. "I'll do that and more Sammy. I have something he left for you. Remind me later and I'll get it for you."**

**Both men nodded at this. **_**Maybe Dean picked the right table after all**_**. Sam thought.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Queen Hippolyta helped Lady Catherine to her feet. She watched as Queen Faith rolled over and jumped to her feet glaring at the Queen of the Gods. Before anyone could stop her she was in front of Hera and her left hand shot out hitting the Queen of the Gods across the room. Athena and Artemis jumped up and were promptly tackled by Ziva and Buffy. Sam was busy checking on Willow and Dawn. Jenny moved to check Catherine over.**

**The two senior slayers were not happy and they felt threatened and protective of their people. This meant violence was an easy choice for them. Hebe moved to help her mother only to be caught with a solid kick into the stomach.**

**Faith and Buffy were now standing side by side their dark looks threatening a lot of pain and destruction.**

**"I do not know if you are who you say you are , but no one hurts my family!" Faith said coldly. "So talk and tell us what the hell you have planned or I swear I will beat it out of you!"**

**Hera rose and rubbed her jaw. She supposed that she had that one coming. She chuckled in amusement and noted the Celesta had stayed back. She gave her a dark look.**

**"Sorry my Queen but I know what those two can do when they are in a good mood. There is no way I am facing them when they are angry. It would not be the first time one of them killed a God."**

**Hera shook her head ruefully. "True enough. You did warn us."**

**Princess Diana resisted smiling at Faith. **_**She had to admit she wanted to do the same only she could not bring herself to attack a God she was sworn to.**_

**Hera noted her charges approval and pride. **_**Well she does have the right I suppose. In any case I would expect no less from these champions**_**. "We the Gods are making amends to you and the slayer line. To the Alpha and the Omega we gift you with the powers of true Amazons. Catherine or Cate is Diana's daughter and as such should be her heir. The fact she had to age was unfortunate so we have restored her to a more youthful appearance. To the Alpha and Omega we gift greater healing and the ability to heal others. It was felt that since you must so often destroy perhaps it would balance you if you could heal others. To Willow, though you are not of the Amazon line we now grant you citizenship to the Amazon Nation. It is our hope that you will continue to support our friends and family. Samantha, Jennifer and Ziva you are now a part of the Amazon nation as much as any other slayer as the Alpha and the Omega of that line. Dawn you were made from your sister and as such you are of the Amazon nation even if you are not a slayer. Given your unique heritage it has been decided that you will be given the strength of a Amazon warrior. It is our hope that Princess Diana or Princess Donna will help train you as a warrior."**

**"If we are Amazons what does that mean?" Willow asked. **_**She was a little worried as legend said Amazons were immortal.**_

**Hera smiled at her question. **_**This one was very intelligent.**_

**Sam looked over at Carolyn who shrugged clearly not getting it.**

**"You have been gifted with the lifetime of an Amazon." Hebe said with a smile. "Father felt we owed it to you all. Dr. Lamb while you are not a slayer or witch it is clear that you will be needed to support them. To that end you to have been gifted with an Amazon birthright. Healers are always valuable. Your courage in coming here proved that you are worthy. From this day forth you shall all have whatever help and protections we can give you."**

**Suddenly there was a loud crack. They all turned to see a glowing Oma and a flickering TPTB. "How dare you interfere, they are our champions!"**

**Hera spun to face the intruders. "You abused them. They were gifted to you to help protect humanity and you betrayed them. Your servants the watchers abused and exploited our gift to you. You have broken your pact with the Pantheon. We shall no longer allow this to happen."**

**TPTB agent Whistler glared and said. "We had a deal!"**

**"You violated it. What are you doing here?" Hera demanded.**

**Whistler frowned. "I was sent to try to work out a deal. I mean really the slayers are a pain in the ass. There is no way you lot want to deal with them. So why not just let this one go?"**

**Hera face darkened. "First off demon this is holy ground. Second off you are male and this is not a place for you. Third even if we thought about allowing this in the past your employers word is no longer valid to us. So be off with you."**

**Whistler glared. "You ain't got no---"**

**Hera raised her hand and Whistler flew backwards. He scrambled to his feet and gulped as he faced Athena's bow cocked back and ready to fire.**

**"Now ladies let's not be hasty..." He backed up but was suddenly struck by bolt of lightning. It did not kill him but he groaned in pain. **

**The King of the God's voice boomed down. "Leave demon else I slay you. The slayer line is mine. I traded with Osiris for them. From the moment Buffy Summers was brought back the line came through her. All the Slayers are from her now. Even if they were not they are Amazon and as such belong to me. Your time is over. Tell TPTB to go bother another dimension for I will protect this one. The same for you ascended. If all you will do is watch and move them as pawns you are no longer welcome on this plane."**

**Whistler scrambled to his feet his clothing singed and his body bruised and burned. "Well I'll be seeing ya slayers and good luck them Greeks ain't no picnic."**

**"Get going Whistler or Faith and I will tear you to pieces." Buffy said coldly. She might not trust the Greek Parthenon but so far they were better than TPTB.**

**"Aw now is that anyway to be?" Whistler asked as he moved to Faith thinking to grab her and take her home.**

**Faith however was having none of it she decked him and he curse. **_**Damn that hurt.**_

**Then just as quickly as they appeared the agents of the Ascended and TPTB disappeared.**

**"That was different." Sam said.**

**"I would say so." Jennifer said. As she helped Catherine to her feet.**

**TBC....**

**A/N: Thanks for all the people who have been reviewing and putting this story or me on their author alerts. The reviews are great and help me want to write more.**

**Lisa**


	69. Chapter 69

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like normal slayers then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began betaing this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 77 Betrayal PG**

**"Well at least I'm not the only one you two show a lack of respect for." Hera said with a chuckle.**

**Faith and Buffy had the grace to blush.**

**"I am curious why did you strike me Faith? Would it not be Buffy's place as the Queen of the Slayers? For she would have the right to challenge our will."**

**Faith stiffened and looked at Buffy who straightened to her full height of five foot two inches tall.**

**"I may be the oldest Slayer and I will admit most of them seem to follow my lead but I am not a Queen. In this case however it was Faith's Nana that you hurt, her family. That gave her the right to kick your ass. If it had been Dawn or Giles then I would have hit you. See the way I see it Faith has even more reason to "Talk" to you gods then I do."**

**Hera was impressed with this stance. "I would say you are correct in this. While we appreciate your concerns and agree that you have valid reasons for your anger we ask that you set it aside so we can help you save the human race. We may be gods but we are not infallible and we do make mistakes. I would hope that you all see we are trying to rectify them. We had an agreement with TPTB to loan them the slayers for 3000 years. That time is now up. So now we are free to correct our mistakes if you let us."**

**Before Buffy or Faith could make a reply to this the others in the room shifted around.**

**Buffy and Faith were not the only ones to have issues with the Gods. Queen Hippolyta stepped forward and said "You stole my sister from me. I do not understand why Zeus allowed this?" The look of betrayal on Hippolyta's face tore at Hera. She looked down at the ground remorseful. **

**"If you needed a warrior you could have asked. I would gladly have served. "Her voice broke as tears fell."Then you stole my daughter's child. She was only a baby. Why? Have we not always served you faithfully?" the Queen of the Amazons asked.**

**It was Athena who moved forward to answer this. "Zeus knew what was to happen. Unfortunately to protect the Slayer's soul the girl had to be unwilling. She could not choose to embrace the demon else she become one. At least not at first. "Athena looked away hating that she could see the logic to the choice her father had made even as she hated the idea of it. "Cate was needed in the outside world so Faith could be born. The losses she suffered tempered her and made her strong. The pain and struggled Faith has endured forged a warrior of the light who can see the dangers of sweet allure of the darkness. Buffy's many trials have made her worthy to help lead the new Amazon Nation. The Slayers are now your sisters and children all in one. Equal to you in all ways. The only real difference is unlike those of Themyscira they have chosen to join their lives with their male mates. I think this will allow them to be a bridge between you and the Ancient cities as well as the outside world. Sometimes there must be pain and sacrifice to save humanity."**

**The Queen looked away. A part of her understood but a greater part still felt betrayed and hurt. She looked over at Diana who was holding her daughter in awe.**

**Princess Diana had helped Catherine to her feet. "Cate are you all right?"**

**Catherine Langford groaned a little stiff and sore. She shook it off and looked into the eyes of the woman who was her mother. She seemed confused for a second and then said. "What hit me? My head feels like it went through a wall."**

**Diana rubber her daughter's back and neck easing the tight muscles. "Take a deep breath and try to relax it will help."**

**Catherine nodded and winced. "Are you really my mother?"**

**The question was asked softly and only Diana could hear it and she nodded and then said. "I believe so. I lost you so many years ago. Your father and I named you Cate, and he loved you very much. I was told he was killed in the first war. After that I returned to the island for a while until I got a message saying he was alive. I had to know. So we left and went to Greece. While we were there you were kidnapped and I could never find you. It was then I learned it had been a cruel ruse to make me think he was alive. A way to steal you from me. We never learned who did this thing. Then during the Second World War I went out into the world of man once more. I helped the allies as commanded but I did look for you. I found no trace of you and had to return here."**

**"You recognized my name?"**

**"Your Father's name was Alexander Langford he was the eldest son of the Earl."**

**"Damn him." Catherine said as she suddenly knew what had happened. "My father he stole me. He always said I was a Langford but....I never believed him. I thought maybe I was a distant relation."**

**"I do not understand?" Diana said.**

**Catherine sighed. "My Uncle/ Father is the one that stole me. The Langford family has been on the council for centuries. Alexander was his twin and the elder. However my father said he never wanted to be part of the council and went into the army against his father's wished. He was killed before I was born. Or at least that is what they told me. But if I lived here as a child then that would explain the difference in my age. He must have learned I was a potential somehow and then arranged for you to come where he could steal me away."**

**Diana's face grew dark. **_**A twin that would explain how there had been a picture of Alex so many years after she thought he was dead**_**. **

**"He is dead Your highness. I am glad in a way because otherwise I might just ...He was my father and in his own way he was good to me but..."**

**Diana held her daughter as tears fell. **_**Tears because she had been betrayed by a man who had called himself her father.**_

**Part 78 Finding Peace PG-13 (Talks about death)**

**Giles watched his children play and smiled. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever expect to have a family. He watched as Xander tossed Jesse into the air and caught him. He smiled as Micah chased Oz around the room. Then there were the O'Neill and Jackson Children all playing quietly in the corner. It was amusing to see that they were softly arguing on how to build the largest castle with blocks. He felt strangely at peace. He looked over and noted General O'Neill was watching the group with the same protective look. He walked over carrying his cup of tea and sat down next to him.**

**"So did you ever expect this?" O'Neill asked.**

**Giles sipped his tea and smiled. "No, I didn't. I'm not certain I deserve this blessing but I'm grateful. I'm not certain I deserved this second chance."**

**The General nodded at this. "I know what you mean. To have Carter in my life well that was a gift. I mean for years we were ...... well it was all I ever really wanted. I never thought I would be lucky enough to have **_**more. I don't deserve it not after Charlie."**_

_**Giles sighed and sipped his tea. He knew all about the General because before becoming involved they had researched the project. He was not certain anything he said would ease the man's pain but he had to try**_**. "It was a tragic accident General. Your son is in a far better place and I am certain he would not want you to grieve forever."**

**"I know that. It still hurts. I guess I was hoping..."**

**"I know this is not a comfort for you but had your son lived history would not be the same. It is highly doubtful that you would have gone to Abydos and then everything would have changed."**

**Jack O'Neill nodded at this. "I know, but Charlie was my son."**

**"Yes and Jenny was a woman I loved dearly. However had she lived or had Angel survived the last battle in L.A. I would not have Buffy as my mate. That would have been an unbearable. Because of Jenny I know that I love Buffy more than life itself and always have done. While I may have been happy with her.... Buffy is everything to me. Now we have two children that make my life complete. Tell me General would you trade Carter's love for what might have been?"**

**The General looked away and he had tears in his eyes. "No, never. I love Carter with all that I am. I loved Sara. She was/is a good woman. But what I feel for Sam is so much more and deeper. Do I wish my son lived. Yes, I do. I do understand fate. However, some days I can barely function when I remember what a fool I was."**

**"Accidents happen and one can never be everywhere. Children are curious and make mistakes. Tragedy happens and we must learn to forgive ourselves and move on. If we do not then we do a disservice to those we love."**

**"Yeh, I get that."O'Neill said sipping his coffee. "Thanks for the talk Rupert. You're one smart guy."**

**Giles smiled at this. "I would love to be the one to take credit for that wisdom but the fact is it was Buffy who made me see the light." At O'Neill's look of surprise he said. "The bubble headed ditzy blonde act is simply a front. I believe she uses it to fool people. One her greatest weapons as a slayer next to her pout or her sharp sarcastic wit."**

**Jack O'Neill smiled at that. "Yes I can see how that could be deadly."**

**The men fell into a comfortable silence watching their companions playing with the children.**

**Part 79 Giggles G**

**Dawn, Haley, Rayne and Tarrin all walked to the Mess hall. They were going to grab some lunch for the kids.**

**"So, Dawn how does it feel to be a mom?" Haley asked with a smile.**

**"I... I'm so scared Haley. What if I mess up? I mean...I...Connor and me we are still well..."**

**Haley laughed at that. "Well I have to tell you that I really don't think the kid is going to let you get away. He was clearly enthralled with you before the Liam showed up. Now, well there's no way in hell he'll let you get away."**

**  
"I have to agree with Haley on this Dawn. But, however you feel. We'll back you if you feel it is all too much too soon." Rayne said.**

**Dawn sighed. "No I want my family. I do. I guess it is more fear of messing up. I mean it is not like I had the most traditional upbringing. I mean really the closest to a normal relationship I had exposure to would have been Willow/ Tara or Ander/ Anya"**

**The other slayers laughed at that. "Well at least you know what love is." Tarrin said with a smile.**

**"Yelpers you bet you. I'm still scared but I'm glad it's with Connor. He has been my rock through this. I still can't believe I fainted." Dawn glared as the others giggled.**

**"Well we need to find food. Our men and kids will be starving soon. I mean it could be a problem if Ander orders Pizza delivery. I'm so sure that General Landry would not like that."**

**"We better hurry because he would do that." Dawn said now fighting her own giggles.**

**Part 80 How To Explain PG**

_**The news of who she really was came as a deep shock to Catherine Langford. She had been taken aside by Princess Diana who explained a brief overview of what had happened. She was still in shock.**_

**Diana held her hand grateful for her second chance. **_**She was still angry over the loss of so many years however, it was clear that Cate had indeed played a vital role in the shaping of the outside world. She would try to get over it because being angry wasted the gift of today. After all Catherine had been raised by family even if it was family that stole her. She tried to understand why her lover's twin would steal her daughter?**_

**Catherine was rather surprised her uncle had kept her name. **_**Even a variation of her true name was against the policy of the old watcher's council. Then again he was her uncle and perhaps he had loved her in his own way. She knew that he had loved his brother even if they had never gotten along with each other. Now she decided it did not really matter all that much. The important thing was that she had been reunited with her real family. Besides if she had been raised on Themyscira she would never have had Rose Lynne and Faith would never have been born. She would never trade her daughter or great-grandchild for anything. She still could not believe she had a mother. Then again this whole situation was a dream come true. Of course being younger was interesting as well. She just wondered how she was going to explain this to everyone back at the SGC?**_

**Queen Hippolyta rose and said. "We will help our sisters in this war. How shall we go about meeting and establishing contact with the world of man?" **_**She was clearly not happy with this idea but it was equally clear she would do what she had to.**_

**Humanity had just gotten a new and powerful ally. One who was on Earth and had a vested interest in seeing that the world remained free and safe. Samantha Carter smiled at this. **_**Jack was going to do the happy dance.**_

**The queen's words drew Catherine's attention back to the matters at hand. She looked over at Faith who seemed to have the same question on her face.**

**"Well you can come back with us to the SGC. I am sure we can begin formalizing relations your majesty." Catherine said with a smile. "What do you think Jennifer will it be a problem? I mean a nation suddenly appearing will be a great shock to the world." **_**She smiled as she considered how many men in the world would react to an island of beautiful women.**_

**"Not at all. I am certain that we can get the ball rolling rather quickly. The shock of this will of course send the world reeling. I mean this place is paradise." Jennifer Sheppard smirked as **_**she wondered how long it would take Sports Illustrated to want to do a swim suit edition using Amazons as models?**_

**The Amazon women all smiled at this. "Of course it is." Princess Donna said. "I wonder if we should update our costumes? I am not so certain wearing American colours in this day and age is wise."**

**Faith grinned and Buffy rolled her eyes. "I hope you do. Otherwise we will have Andrew looking around for the rest of the Justice League and I can't handle that much geek boy. I have to agree that a more neutral fashion statement may be wise as well."**

**"I think I am with B on this one. I mean Nana I so don't want the geeks of the world lusting after my nana, and ...." Faith paused and said. "How many greats is it now." She was suddenly looking confused. "Well I mean really you are my family and I would have to bust heads if any fan boy acted with a lack of respect. I mean you are royalty and all."**

**Hippolyta grinned and said. "Too many child. I do however think it may well be wise not to reveal Cate/Catherine and your connection to us at this time. It would create difficulties. Instead perhaps we could simply say you have been accepted as equals to the Amazon nation. That would also grant you and your people protection if we recognized your nations as being independent as well."**

**"I can see that." Sam said. "The NID would try to use you against them and us. Many world powers would see our families as a weakness to exploit. I for one do not want that to happen. We all deserve better than that. Then there is the fact that they may think we are compromised by our feelings. We all know that won't happen but the world and our leaders may now question our loyalties." Sam frowned at that. **_**She had helped save the world over a dozen times but, given the culture of Washington that would likely not matter at all**_**.**

**The Amazons frowned at Samantha's statement, but it was clear that they did not doubt her assertion. They suffered no illocutions about humanity **

**"I agree that the situation requires careful handling." The Queen said. "I think that for the moment the truth should be limited to the people here. If our relations seem to be steady and we find that we can trust the governments of man we will reconsider the situation."**

**Faith spoke up and said "Your majesty we all have mates back in the world. Now I understand the need for care and I even agree, but I do not want to lie to Paul. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life and I really am trying to do better. If I lie to him about this or even with hold information I just will not feel right about it. Only I do not want him to lie either." Faith clearly did not want to argue with her great-great-great grandmother but this was important to her. She had promised to be open and honest with Paul and she was not going to back down on that promise. Faith loved Paul and for the first time in her life felt she had someone who loved her warts and all. As much as she wanted to be a part of this Amazon nation she would not compromise her love for that privilege.**

**"I have an idea about that." Willow said. She was suddenly feeling very shy as all eyes looked over at her. "I mean we just have to ensure that they know but cannot tell what they know. What if we tell them but, I do a binding spell. So that they cannot tell what they know. That way if it comes up later they can truthfully say that they could not reveal what they knew. I think that it is a way to ensure security and protect them. If her majesty agrees we can say it was her idea and her requirement for the alliance."**

**Buffy grinned at this. "I think Will has a great idea. I mean who could argue with that one. If they want to know the truth then they have to agree to the binding. If they refuse it then it is their choice not to know the truth of it. We could even extend it to General Landry and General Hammond. A kind of choice for them. If it is a requirement of the alliance no one can object. After all it would be done to protect members of the royal family. Because we can't let either Dr. Langford or Faith be put at risk. Heirs to the throne and all that jazz."**

**Sam Carter nodded. "I agree it is important that we tell all the generals and I also think protecting the people here is important. We could call it a confidentiality agreement like the one we use for the Stargate Program then no one could object. Queen Hippolyta would be within her rights to protect her family by any means. After all they are her subjects and bound to her will just as much as any other Amazon." Sam smiled at this. **

**"I think there will be a lot of classified information." This point came from Dr. Lamb. "I mean think about it we can't let the NID know about the Amazons' weakness if they have any and then there is their ages. I for one do not want someone like Kinsey learning about immortality. He would never understand it is a natural state for the people here." She shuddered at the idea of an immortal Kinsey. **_**She would shoot him herself first medical oath or not.**_

**"The Doc is right." Faith said. "I mean look what they tried to do to B back in the day. I so do not want anyone to end up as a lab rat. I mean they will try it if we aren't careful, but I say why give them more reasons to do so."**

**"Faith has a point. We will need to take care and find a way to protect our people out in the world." Princess Diana said. "It may be best if we are seen as the decedents of the people that the American government dealt with last. I don't believe anyone is still alive who knew me back then."**

**The queen of the Gods spoke up. "It will be vital that more than one nation recognize the island. That way you will be far more secure. I believe coming out to the world as a nation that was lost will be your best chance of survival. The cultural implications of your society will cause a rather large shake up in some parts of the world. You must be prepared for some societies to object to your existence. It may also be wise to have the cities appear to be an allied power. Faith and Buffy should land them near this island. In this way they will need to be accepted just as Paradise island is."**

**"Now that is a very clever idea." Willow said with a smirk. "I mean the IOA can't raise a stink because if they do the real truth might come out and I can't see them wanting that."**

_**Hera smiled and decided she was glad she had chosen to make this female an Amazon. Her insightful nature would be a great help to her children in the days and years to come**_**. **_** Yes Celesta was correct his human had earned her redemption and would make a great champion in her own right in due time.**_

**"I believe it is time for us to gather the supplies we need to return to your SGC. Proper clothing and weapons are clearly important. I think we should head for the armoury and the healers can go find the medicines we need. I think we have one or two items we can trade that will be most beneficial to your world. It would not be wise to go empty handed. Dr. Lamb you Dawn and Willow please go with my healer and daughter" She motioned for Donna to lead them to the Life centre "She will show you the medicines that you may take with you as trade items. The rest of you come with me. "She smiled as she said."I have a metal that may well interest you Colonel. It is a similar to the one used to build the cities and it can be created here on Earth."**

**Sam's eyes lit up at this. She and the others followed the Queen out. **

**Faith and Buffy shrugged and followed this could prove most interesting. **


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer -see part one**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Part 81 Taxi service PG**

**General Landry was waiting in his office. He tried to do paperwork but was having little success. He was not exactly worried about the team he sent through the gate. Each was very highly skilled or so he told himself. He had every confidence in Colonel Carter-O'Neill. She was a gifted officer and had been leading SG-1 for some time now. No he knew she was very good and he also knew that there were few diplomats as skilled as Dr. Catherine Langford. If he felt he had any concerns it was because they did not know where the team went. He was also confused as to how Dawn Summers could have altered the color of the Gate. He has seen her walk through it yet she was still here on the base. He did not totally believe she had come back through the gate. He had not seen or heard the gate reactivate. He was concerned because he was being kept out of the information loop. It was not a good thing and it made him angry. He did not like that there were secrets being kept from him that could affect his people. However for the moment he would do his paperwork and wait because Hank Landry knew how to follow orders.**

**Just then the red phone rang. He sighed and hit line two. "Mr. President what can I do for you sir? Yes sir I will be waiting for your arrival."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**On Paradise Island Willow smiled. "Well the message has been sent. The President and several other world leaders will meet us at the mountain. TPOTUS was not happy about having the Greeks involved but he is going along with it."**

**Queen Hippolyta smiled at this. "I do believe it is past time for the American to consider other nations as equals. In any case even if they had not agreed we would have arranged a meeting soon enough. I am certain that is why they agreed. It matters little we will find a way to meet our former countrymen."**

**Willow nodded agreeing with the assessment. She looked over and noted that the Director of NCIS did not seem overly worried about how the situation was going. So she would just sit back and relax. After all if Jenny was certain that it was ok for America then she would trust it. Politics were not really her thing. She just had to use the Wicca cell phone plan to call TPOTUS.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Henry Hayes was not a happy man. **_**He was used to being the one that everyone in the world referred to. He said jump and the majority of the free world would say how high. However the Watchers council was not ever going to do that. They were not under his control and he hated that he had to let them be independent. He leaned back in his seat as he looked around. It was not dignified using Air Force One as a taxi service. Yet there was no choice not if he wanted to keep slayers working in The United States. He recalled the Fubar that happened with the military in Sunnydale so he had to stay on their good side damn them.**_


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer -see part one**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Part 81 Taxi service PG**

**General Landry was waiting in his office. He tried to do paperwork but was having little success. He was not exactly worried about the team he sent through the gate. Each was very highly skilled or so he told himself. He had every confidence in Colonel Carter-O'Neill. She was a gifted officer and had been leading SG-1 for some time now. No he knew she was very good and he also knew that there were few diplomats as skilled as Dr. Catherine Langford. If he felt he had any concerns it was because they did not know where the team went. He was also confused as to how Dawn Summers could have altered the color of the Gate. He has seen her walk through it yet she was still here on the base. He did not totally believe she had come back through the gate. He had not seen or heard the gate reactivate. He was concerned because he was being kept out of the information loop. It was not a good thing and it made him angry. He did not like that there were secrets being kept from him that could affect his people. However for the moment he would do his paperwork and wait because Hank Landry knew how to follow orders.**

**Just then the red phone rang. He sighed and hit line two. "Mr. President what can I do for you sir? Yes sir I will be waiting for your arrival."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**On Paradise Island Willow smiled. "Well the message has been sent. The President and several other world leaders will meet us at the mountain. TPOTUS was not happy about having the Greeks involved but he is going along with it."**

**Queen Hippolyta smiled at this. "I do believe it is past time for the American to consider other nations as equals. In any case even if they had not agreed we would have arranged a meeting soon enough. I am certain that is why they agreed. It matters little we will find a way to meet our former countrymen."**

**Willow nodded agreeing with the assessment. She looked over and noted that the Director of NCIS did not seem overly worried about how the situation was going. So she would just sit back and relax. After all if Jenny was certain that it was ok for America then she would trust it. Politics were not really her thing. She just had to use the Wicca cell phone plan to call TPOTUS.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Henry Hayes was not a happy man. **_**He was used to being the one that everyone in the world referred to. He said jump and the majority of the free world would say how high. However the Watchers council was not ever going to do that. They were not under his control and he hated that he had to let them be independent. He leaned back in his seat as he looked around. It was not dignified using Air Force One as a taxi service. Yet there was no choice not if he wanted to keep slayers working in The United States. He recalled the Fubar that happened with the military in Sunnydale so he had to stay on their good side damn them.**_


	72. Chapter 72

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA, NCIS or any other show that makes an appearance. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while, so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**Part 82 Revelations PG**

_If this was a dream Faith did not want it to end._ She swung the blade and it cut through the training dummy with ease. She smiled deeply_. Man that smithy knew her blades_. Faith looked over at Buffy who was testing out a set of seven silver knives_. She could not believe the gifts Diana and Hippolyta had given them_. She grinned as she looked at her new outfit. Gone was the form fitting tank and shirt. She had managed to keep her leather pants but, only because they had been a gift from Nana. Everything else had been replaced. Faith smiled as she looked over at the others all now out fitted in to leather shorts and leather tops. She had to admit hers was wickedly comfortable. It had been shocking to see their new outfits. On the plus side they were all magical and would protect them far better than their uniforms. Faith was amused that she was the only one with long pants. Well it was good to be a trend setter. B was however giving her the evil glare.

"Oh come on B you look good and you know it. Besides with my leg well no sense broadcasting the mess it is. It may have healed but it is a weakness and I for one do not want anyone to know it."

Buffy nodded as she looked down at Faith's right leg. _Her sister slayer was right the leg healed but the scars remained. Like the scar on her stomach it had been caused by a mystical weapon so there was a mark. Buffy did like the shorter outfit but, she loved the leather pants Faith was wearing. It was hard to admit her friend had chosen a classy look. She and Faith were dressed identically except for the pants. Buffy had to admit she could move well with this outfit and she had a choice too. The heat had made her choose the shorts. She just did not want to wear long pants in 80 degree weather. It was ironic that the heat seemed to be bothering the dark slayer a lot less then her. Then again Buffy had a feeling it was because Faith was Amazon. It hardly mattered because in the end they all had several out fits designed to let them fight and protect them in battle. The mystical garments looked great and she was not about to complain. I really should have thought of this sooner it so would have saved my wardrobe. Buffy thought._

The group headed for the gate packed with items to trade. Buffy grinned as she considered how the IOA was going to be drooling over the goodies they were taking back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The claxons went off at the SGC-

"Incoming wormhole with SG-1 IDC sir." Sgt Harriman said.

"Open the iris."General Hank Landry said. He was hoping this meant the mission went well as the team was returning early.

"Open the iris." General Landry said.

The iris opened and then they all watched as their specialized team came through the gate.

The staff of the SGC was used to seeing the strange and unusual but seeing Dawn Summers come through the gate was a real shock.

Landry wanted to groan as he looked over to see the same young woman standing at his side. He wanted to warn her but she merely walked forward carrying her infant son. As she came close she handed Liam off to Willow who took the boy. Then walked to her duplicate and merged becoming one person. She turned to face the general and said. "Sorry for that. I had to make sure my family had a way back. I am able to split in two when needed. It is just a unique gift I have. I suppose that it is shocking. "

Landry sighed and said "I was warned that you and your group had unique skills. Next time please warn us."

"I am sorry General some things we cannot share or allow you to remember."

He looked confused for a moment.

Dawn nodded to Willow. She felt bad that they had to do this. She looked at Willow who handed her Liam. With a wave of her hand no one in the SGC would even remember Dawn had gone through the gate. Like the gate address some things had to be kept classified.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forty minutes later the group was all in the conference room. General Landry looked around and noted several more IOA representatives had arrived. Peter Johnson from the Canada, Henry Georges form the UK, Chen from China had joined her fellow agents. Then Fredrick Zimmer from Germany and Juan Carlos from Spain. It was clear that they had all been alerted to this historic event. Even TPOUS was present. Hank could not really voice any objections to his base being invaded by dignitaries as they had all hitched a ride on Air Force One. The only dignitaries who had not yet arrived were from France, Italy, Australia and New Zealand. Hank knew that those individuals were on their way as well. He was rather surprised to see that the Greek ambassador was present. This was shocking because he had not known that they knew about the Star Gate. Why did they need the Greeks here?

In a few minutes it became clear why the Greek ambassador was present. General Landry watched in shock as Queen Hippolyta greeted him in his own language. Well a version of it.

The ambassador was shocked to see this woman who was dressed as an ancient Greek. He was even more shocked to hear the language she was speaking. He had been told that many of the people from off world had been taken through the gate in ancient times. Now he was seeing living proof. He was still shocked over learning about the Star Gate but he had never expected to meet any of his own people who had been stolen away. He wondered if they would seek to return home now. What would they think upon learning Greece was a democracy and part of the EU? He pushed the worries aside and greeted her politely.

"I am ambassador Hector Stephanopoulos. Queen Hippolyta it is an honor to meet you." his mind raced as the name seemed familiar to him somehow.

The queen smiled at his slight bow. She did not expect more because this man was not her subject. She was however pleased at his manners. "We would seek an alliance with your people. While none of us have set foot in Greece for centuries it was once our homeland. To that end we would learn more of our former peoples."

"We would like that. Are you planning to come back to earth then?"

"I do not understand?" Queen Hippolyta said. "We live on earth why would we seek to leave it?"

The ambassador looked confused he had been certain that this woman was from another world. "I do not understand?" he said. "I thought you came through the Star Gate?"

The queen smiled and said. "We did. However we did not come from off world. Our lands are on earth."

"How is that possible?"

"We have the technology to remain hidden from the world of man. Our sisters the Slayers have said that they have need of us. Our Mother Earth is in danger and we will help defend her."

Ambassador Hector Stephanopoulos looked over at the American president clearly confused. "What is a slayer and how come they are allied with Greeks women?"

Henry Hayes sighed he hated having to be the one to explain this. "The Amazon nation is from Earth. The United States hopes that we can all agree to recognize them as a free independent nation."

"Amazon that is ridiculous there have not been Amazons in thousands of years. The last Amazons died out with the Greek Gods.!"

TPOTUS smiled at this outburst. _The irony was not lost on him as he distinctly recalled having a similar outburst. He briefly wondered why he had campaigned so hard for this job. What the hell was I thinking when I decided being TPOTUS was a good idea? Some days he wished he had just stayed a small town lawyer. It had been so much simpler then to fix the world. Then again it would be a shame to miss all this history and it was after all his favorite subject. He looked around the room and noted many of the people here were equally confused. Well at least this was not his Snafu to explain._

"We have been on Earth for many centuries ambassador. We simply chose not to interact with the outside world overly much."Princess Diana said with a smile. "The last time one of our people came out into the open was during your Second World War. It was decided that humanity was once more on an enlightened path and the warrior we sent to you could come home." That had not exactly been the truth but the Americans did not need to know that Diana Prince had returned Steve Trevor Jr. back to the Americans. Diana had only stayed a short time and no one thought it wise to allow the Americans to know that they had helped set up much of their current intelligence gathering networks.

"The Amazon nation descends from a people known as the Ancients. We are the last of their direct decedents who are aware of this connection here on Earth." Queen Hippolyta said. "Or so we believed until Queen Buffy and Queen Faith joined us."

Hector Stephanopoulos considered this with care before saying "So it is recognition that you and your people are seeking not a reunification with Greece?"

"We will never place ourselves under the rule of man again."Queen Hippolyta said."An alliance and in time friendship may well be all we can offer. We have to learn to be at ease with men again."

"Excuse me what do you mean by being at ease with men? I mean you have to have men on your island right?" Daniel Jackson asked.

The Queen smiled and said "To my knowledge only one man has set foot on our island in the last 30 years. He as there for only a short period and unconscious for that time. My daughter fished him out of the sea. We tended his wounds and returned him to safety. As strange as you may find it Dr. Jackson men are needed by us only for breeding purposes and we can easily go into the world for that. The 1960's and 1970's were a very good time for breeding our children. Modern science is also a very valuable tool. Sperm banks have ensured that for the last 15 years or so we have no real need to engage the outside world."

"So you...I mean what about your sons?"

Hippolyta looked at Dr. Jackson and said "We have no males on our island it is the law. Male children are found homes." Her eyes seemed to be looking around the room and they landed on Major Lorne."The father often raises his son. The men we chose are good ones. The others have been placed for adoption. We have little difficulty finding homes for our sons."

"So you abandon your male children?" This came from the Chen who was now the Chinese ambassador.

Princess Diana glared at him and said"3000 female babies have been adopted outside of China in the last 2 years. I would say that your outrage is rather hypocritical."

She glared at Diana but sat back down.

Jack O'Neill resisted smirking he loved that the IOA rep was put in her place. _Yes she now had "Ambassador" as her title but she was the same bitch who had tried to have Teal'c dissected and Carter confided. She deserved to be taken down a notch or so. Yep, he wished he had popcorn for this show. He risked a look at his boss and Landry and noted that they to were both fighting smiles. Well whatever else these Amazons were they were worth keeping around just to annoy the IOA._

"So we are just going to announce to the world that there is a lost civilization that just suddenly happened to appear? How can we do that and not seem insane?" asked the Fredrick Zimmer from Germany. "Will the world not want to know where this nation is located?"

"I am afraid that information for the moment will remain classified." General Hammond said. "Before anyone objects it is a condition that the Amazon nation has requested. They are not yet prepared to have visitors."

"We have the right to know. The United States can't withhold this information!" Juan Carlo said firmly.

"We can't tell you what we don't know. There is only one way to the island at his point which is through the Stargate and we don't have the address. One of our other allies made first contact with the Amazons and we have decided to trust their recommendations at this time."

"I am not certain my government will be happy with this." Henry George said.

"Oh, I think it will be kosher." Jack O'Neill said with a grin. "The group that asked for the favor in using the gate was lead by Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane. We asked Dr. Langford to tag along with a few SGC members. So I'm thinking her majesty will approve."

Henry George sat up straight and said "The council asked for a favor?"

"Yes we did." Catherine said "Lisbeth seemed to think it was a good idea."

The UK ambassador swallowed hard and said."We will have no objections." he looked over at ambassador Zimmer who nodded.

"If the council vouches for this new nation." he paused "Then I am certain my government will go along as well."

TPOTUS was shocked as allies and enemies alike fell in line_. He had to say he was impressed. Henry Hayes had always known that the Council had a lot of power and influence but it was clearly being shown today. He looked over at a smirking Jack O'Neill and wondered why he did not seem overly worried about this outside group? It could become a problem for the USA if he was not careful. Franklin Burns III had warned him it could be a problem._

Faith sighed her uncle was acting like a two year old with a secret. Well she was not letting him get away with it. "Uncle Jack any chance of getting some munchies?"

_Jack looked up and glared at his niece then looked at Hank Landry._

_The SGC commander just sighed if the slayers stayed on base much longer he would have to redo his food budget for the year._ He motioned for an Airman to go get some more snacks.

**PART 83 News Flash G**

The news of a newly discovered civilization broke early on Monday. Many in the world might have considered it a hoax or prank if not for the fact that the announcement had come from the United Nations with several key world leaders present. The shock of it sent the world markets into a frenzy.

"Well looks like our bank accounts are going to be filled again." Willow said to the group. "I mean really this panic is insane. Though on the plus side the currency exchange alone from the gold transfers will set the Amazons up with healthy coffers. This will let them have money to buy the things they might want or need."

"I can see that. Donna said something about wanting pants like mine." Faith said. "Well good leather costs ya know."

Dawn giggled at this and Buffy smiled."Good to know she at least likes fashion."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The news shows were all clamoring for interviews but they had to wait until the press release.

**Part 84 Becoming allies and friends G**

Faith was shocked at the sudden media attention on all of them. _She had been bombarded when the news of the pardon came out but, that had not really bothered her all that much. She assumed that in a day or so the hoopla would die down and the next story would grab the spotlight. Even if she had suddenly gotten a wealthy grandmother she was no debutant. She still dressed the same and was not about to do the lunch and tea thing. Even if Nana was friends with the queen she would so not be playing with the royals. The princes were all hot and everything but, damn it she had Paul and Cain now. She had a family and there was no way she risk them for some 'get some and gone'. Nope she caught her own prince charming fair and square and no one not even herself was messing that up. Faith blushed at this thought as she sprinted out into the mall. Damn those paparazzi were a pain in the ass. She still could not believe she had let Buffy of all people talk her into going shopping. Yes it was all B's fault. She_ glanced over at her sister slayer shrugged.

"B are you sure they don't count as evil?"

Buffy laughed at this as they ran carrying the bags of goodies they had bought for their children. _Dawn and Willow the traitors had slipped away and teleported out to the car. Of course they were bringing it around so maybe she'd forgive them one day. _"Not slay worthy though they're a lot like Vamps. I think General Landry would be pissed if we slayed them."

"I guess but really B we're just shopping. I mean its traumatic enough having to shop with you without the bloodsuckers trailing."

"Hey so not funny F." Buffy said as she skidded to a halt when their SUV pulled up with Willow driving.

"Ok maybe I should take my chances with the leeches, cause Red drives as bad as you do." Faith quipped as she and Buffy tossed their bags into the back and jumped into their ride.

The tires squealed as Willow drove the SUV out of the mall parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine Langford had wondered how she was going to pull off the changes she had undergone. It _was not going to be an easy thing to hide the fact that she was now effectively an 80 year old in a 30 something year old body. Of course she had forgotten that Willow bless her was one of the most powerful Wicca's on the planet. A simple glamour made her appear the age the world expected to see. She frowned at this feeling slightly vain at wanting to look her new age. Catherine frowned as she suddenly realized she looked like her mother's twin and she was the age her granddaughter would have been had she lived. This would definitely take some getting used to. She decided to talk it over with Giles because oddly enough they were in very similar situations._

Giles pulled on his new clothing. _The Wraith attack had given him back his youth. He looked down and noted the firm middle and the powerful legs. Well at least he could keep up with his mate and children. Then again if he really was about 30 again he could expect to have a few more children. He smiled at this because he knew that a family was the one thing Buffy really wanted. He would have been happy to accept a single child but now they were both young enough and would have the energy to have a lot more if she wanted. Yes, he was very happy with his new form. He would be able to fight a lot better and it would allow him to protect the world and his family. Rupert Giles smiled as he considered the possibilities._

General Jack O'Neill was not a man who liked politics. He hated the games he had to play. His only real concern was for his people and for his wife in particular. He therefore wanted to know what the hell was going on. So he decided to ask Rupert Giles. After all the man was clearly a leader in the group that had just joined the SGC and he also seemed to be important to his niece Faith. Jack was not above a little intimidation to get his answers. As he entered the locker room he saw the form of Rupert Giles and cursed softly. There was no way that was the body of a middle aged out of shape librarian.

Giles looked up. He had been expecting this so he smiled and said. "I am almost ready General. I know you have questions. Please feel free to ask them?"

"Why Faith? Why did she become a slayer?"

Giles sighed at that question. _It was the one that he always hated the most because there really were no good answers_." I do not know. We have learned that the ancients intermarried with the people of earth. I think that the slayer line comes from their decedents in some way. That they carry the gene to become a slayer. Willow found some information on the ancient data base. She and Dawn were reviewing it before the mission to Paradise Island. I think that the Amazon women are all slayers.

"Oh boy, that should prove...interesting." Jack said as the implications set in. He smiled as he considered that the Queen of the Amazons might just kick Kinsey's ass for him.

"General they are all my family. I admit to not always being the best father to them. But I love them all. Yes my relationship with Buffy is far from paternal and I was not a very successful with Faith. I can see my mistakes but know I would die for them."

Jack nodded, he got it in a way. He _could see how hard it would have been to have fatherly feelings for either Buffy or Faith. Both were women and he had no doubt that they had been for a long time. He sighed and decided he should not bust Giles' chops but seek to be his friend and ally. Sometimes it was best to just move one._ He held out his hand and Giles shook it. _They make this work for their family. Jack knew from the last few days that Rupert Giles was as protective of his people as he was. So he would try to see him as an ally and friend._

_TBC..._


	73. Chapter 73

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**By Fire Star **

**Beta Morgomir**

**Part 85 Letting Go PG**

**Robert Kinsey was angry. He had tried to have a private meeting with the three new queens and was denied. The best he was going to get was attending a private meet and greet at the White House with several other key congressional leaders. He could not believe that a bunch of women were unwilling to meet him and discuss their place in the world. He had been rather shocked to learn that the people of Themyscira were all female. What kind of society did not have the influence of men in it? Kinsey was really an old fashioned man. If he had his way women would never serve in the military and would remain at home cooking, cleaning and taking care of their children. He saw them as a necessary means to an end. To Kinsey women were placed on earth to serve men. After all they were made from men so it was only right. Kinsey might pretend to be a supporter of equal opportunity but the fact was he was simply pragmatic. He supported women's issues like abortion for convenience. After all if some woman was stupid enough to get pregnant why should the poor smuck have to pay for it forever? If that was the case he would have a dozen of more bastards running around and that would definitely not be good for his image. So he pretended to care and got votes from women who were too stupid to see that he used them. The idea of a nation of only women however seemed unnatural to him. He had read the briefing and could not believe that any woman would see him only as a bull to be bred. Of course he was arrogant enough to think that he could change their minds on that. Kinsey smiled as he considered having a son who could be king of his own island. He never considered that the Queens would see him as less then desirable. So Kinsey dressed with care deciding he would make the best of the situation. After all he always wanted to own his own private kingdom. Kinsey forgot he was a married man. At least he did until his wife Gillian met him at the door. He sighed and followed her out to the car. As the doors closed he called to their driver.**

**"John we're ready to go."**

**"Yes, sir." Came the polite reply as they drove out to the White House.**

**Gillian Kinsey was not a fool. Many thought she was because she was still married to Robert. Gillian however was under no illusions about the man or his character. She was married to a man who had the moral core of a snake and the courage of a worm. He was unfaithful rude and often cruel. The senator however was a wealthy man and he used his money to smooth his life along. Gillian had two children with Robert Kinsey and she loved them both dearly. His wealth meant that her twins never went without. Gillian had come from a poor family where even the basics were often out of her father's reach. He had been a good hard working miner but he had never had a lot to give. Gillian had met a young charismatic Robert back in law school. She had gone to the college on a scholarship and worked her way through law school. She had met Robert at her job in the law firm. Back then he had been arrogant but not so cruel and she had fallen deeply in love. They had married because she had gotten pregnant and his grandfather the senior partner in the law firm had loved her. Robert "Charles" Kinsey was the exact opposite of his grandson. He was an old fashioned gentleman that treated women with respect. She had gotten the job as part of a community outreach program but risen to be his assistant on her own merits. The old man had grown to love her like his own and encouraged her to date his grandson. He had then forced the marriage when he learned Robert had gotten her pregnant. Gillian still smiled when she recalled the look of horror on her husband's face when he had been given no real choice. Any feelings she had for him had died that day. Instead they had an arrangement of sorts. He provided for her and the child and he could do as he pleased. She in turn got the freedom and funds to do real good in the world. She smiled when she considered her real secret. The fact that the Kinsey fortune was in her name and not his. Oh, Robert got a very generous allowance but the real money was hers. So, he had no choice but to let her be as involved as she wished in this game they called politics.**

**Gillian remembered Robert's fury and that of the rest of the family when they learned the truth. In the end Charles Kinsey's will was air tight and she was the one who held the purse strings. Most of the family did not care once they learned their lives would not change but Robert never forgave her. Not that she cared. She had only insisted he be somewhat discreet. Now however she had enough. She was tired of his continual attempts to gain power. She sighed and knew that it was time to end the farce her marriage was. The twins were graduating college and she was tired of pretending to be happy with this man she spent 21 years with. She hoped that his rise to power would change him into the man she once thought he was. However recent events proved this was a false hope. Tonight would be the last function she attended as his wife. Gillian had heard that the Amazons had some wonderful new medicines and she wanted them for her free clinics. So she would go and pretend one more time. With luck she'd find a way to make contact and gain assistance. Monday it would be over and she would file for divorce. She had all she could stand of Robert Kinsey.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Willow sipped her drink. It was a coke as there was no way this Wicca was drinking anything with a kick to it. Nope nada not happening. She smiled as she watched Oz speaking softly with some of the musicians who had taken a break. He loved music no matter what form it took. Willow was amazed at how tasty her wolf looked. Daniel Osborne was one hot looking man. She blushed as she realized the way her thoughts were going. She wondered if she was just strange or if it really was love that made the difference? Willow looked around the room and saw a lot of beautiful women yet she had eyes for Oz alone. She smiled glad in a way because she never wanted to hurt him. She had loved Tara and still missed her deeply yet a certain peace had come to her now. She had Micah and she had Oz and it was enough. If at times she found herself having a talk with her lost lover it was all good. She spoke to her to get advice and all though she found peace after the talks. She had a feeling Tara approved of the situation.**

**Tara looked down at the love of her life and smiled sadly. It was time for her to let go. She had ascended and stayed to ensure Willow found her way back to the path of light. Now she had. The tear in the fabric of space had changed things forever. Micah's arrival had ensured that someone would help Willow want to be good. Oz was a little hard for Tara to deal with but she knew he above all would love and forgive her mate. In time she and Willow would be together again but for now she needed him more. So she would leave. The time for Willow to turn to her was over. Tara leaned downs and kissed her beloved one last time. She stepped back and went to Oz. In his mind she said softly. "Take care of them both. Love her and keep her safe."**

**Oz looked around but he had become used to the metaphysical world so he simply said. "Always Tara and forever."**

**With that Tara was gone and Oz went to his mate's side. He pulled her close and she leaned into him allowing him to pull her to the dance floor. **

**"I love you Oz." Willow said softly.**

**Oz kissed her head and said "I love you to. I wish Tara was here for you as well."**

**Willow hugged him and laid her head on his chest and said. "Thank you for that, but Oz now is our time." With those words Willow said goodbye to Tara.**

**Tara smiled sadly but left them to become a family. It was time as she had no place here any longer. Tara knew Willow loved her but it was time to move on and live again and Tara was glad it was Oz that would be there for Willow now.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dean Winchester watched the Amazon Princess. She moved like a goddess and his heart seemed to miss a beat. He found himself walking over to her and before he realized what he was doing he bowed and asked her to dance.**

**"Your highness may I have this dance?"**

**Princess Diana had watched the young hunter all night long. He was a handsome man and if the reports were to be believed a dangerous one. Yet he was charming in his own way and she found herself curious. **

**"I would like that." She said taking his hand as he led her to do the waltz.**

**Dean pulled her close and whispered softly. "I hope I do not step on your toes. I am not so good at this type of dance." He blushed at this.**

**Diana was charmed at this embarrassment and said softly." I think we can manage. Besides I have steel toes in these boots."**

**Dean chuckled at this and decided he liked her a lot.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TPOTUS watched the room and knew everything was changing. The world would never be the same. Once more he considered the idea of maybe coming out into the open with the Stargate. He sipped his drink and looked around the room once more. He noted Kinsey's arrival and changed his mind. Until Kinsey and the NID were neutralized bringing the Stargate into the public realm was just too dangerous. TPOTUS watched as his NCIS director danced with a newly minted LT. Colonel. Well at least that was one problem solved as a USMC officer Gibbs was not technically under NCIS anymore. Maybe they would finally get together and he would not have to turn a blind eye. I really need to change the fraternization rules TPOTUS thought. His gaze landed on General O'Neill and his wife and thought good people deserve a chance at love. It is time for the world to change.**

**TBC...**

A/N IF anyone got a mistaken posting of this chapter my sincere appologies. I have no idea how that uploaded and have corrected the mistake now.

Lisa


	74. Chapter 74

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayers then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on ****it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began betaing this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 86 Meeting Family PG**

Faith was nervous. She could not believe Paul had flown his family into meet her. Ok she knew deep down that they had to meet sometime but really why now? I mean she was not exactly used to even being a one man woman and as much as she now loved Cain being a mother scared her shitless. She watched as her son played on the floor with his blocks. Willow's son Micah was there as were the O'Neill children Grace and Jake. This was scary the idea that she was responsible for raising such a precious child.

Paul walked over to Faith and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her back into his arms. "Everyone will love you baby. My mom will hug you love you no matter what. I think she was afraid I would never marry and I think my sister Kim and brother Trevor thinks I am gay. "

This remark had Faith turning in his arms and looking him in the eyes. "Why?"

"Well let's see....I barely have had time to go home in the last ten years and I have not taken a woman there since my teens. I do not mention anyone other than my co-workers and the military has a do not ask do not tell policy."

Faith chuckled at this. "Ok I can see how she might think that. But baby you best not be lusting after the General cause you know I don't share my toys."

Paul laughed. "Well do I feel gay to you?"

Faith swallowed hard as he held her close. "Nope ,not at all baby." Paul was clearly aroused and it made Faith feel powerful. She kissed his lips lightly.

The children's giggles broke the two apart before they could do anything too shocking. Ironically it was Micah who voice broke them up.

"Eww they are so like mommy and daddy."

Faith gasped for breath and sighed. Paul chuckled and whispered into her ear. "Looks like your friend Red us back in the stick."

Faith could not help it she began to laugh loudly_. Oh how she loved this man. He might appear all prim and proper but he was wild underneath and that was enough for her._

An airman came walking over she looked at the two and smiled. "Colonel your family is here. Sgt. Harriman said you should go up and escort them down sir."

Paul smiled at this. "Want to come with Faith?"

"Sure thing. Cain come on buddy we have to go meet your daddy's family."

The little boy jumped up and ran to his mother.

"See ya latter." He said to his friends. He looked up and smiled as Kelly Gibbs came walking in. "Kelly can take over for me."

Paul grinned already his son was a natural leader. He no doubt in time his son would be whatever he chose.

"Come on little prince let's go do the meet and greet." Faith said. Her guards flanked them and Paul sighed. _He still hated that those good looking young men were tailing them. Then again they did keep his family safe so he would deal with it_.

The family walked up to the elevator and rode it to the surface. Paul just hoped his father and mother could handle the idea of being grandparents again. Paul knew that they had been worried about him and that this news would come as a shock. His father would be the most concerned as the President himself had ordered them brought to the SGC. He sighed and hoped that the news he was a grandfather would stop him from being too angry. Paul hated that he had to keep his family in the dark about what he did. His father was a Major General but even he did not have the same clearance as his son. Of course Paul Samuel Davis II was proud of his son's rapid rise in the ranks but he had shown concern because Paul never seemed to do any combat. Paul sighed as he thought about this. He hated that his father thought he was just a pencil pusher. Ok maybe he was for the most part but he had seen some serious battles. He was an Ace pilot in the 302's and he had won several combat awards. Award that he could not wear normally because of the classified nature of his job. However today he was all decked out. Today his Father and Father would see the real Paul Davis. He smiled as he held Faith's hand.

"You know Paul I should have gone and changed. I feel underdressed here." Faith said looking over his dress blues.

Paul smiled and said."I love the way you look My Queen."

Faith scowled at this. "Well then boy-toy you will just have to prove it latter."

Paul smiled as they left the lift and headed to greet his family.

Major General Paul Davis was shocked to see his son walking hand in hand with a young woman. A woman who was carrying a small boy. They were laughing and smiling. This did not shock him so much as the two men tailing them. They were clearly armed and they were not United States Air Force. The men in question were over six foot tall and built like tanks. They appeared to be in some sort of leather uniform and they were wearing swords on their left side and some strange sort of side arm on their right. The shocking thing was the young woman. She was clad in black leather with a red leather belt. She wore a short sword and had tall black boots on her feet. Boots that had several knives sticking out of them along with what appeared to be a wooden stake. The shirt she wore was form fitting and was a dark red and black silk like material that was rolled up to her elbows The small boy she held was also dressed in leather though his pants were a dark brown and he wore a white linen dress shirt. The general looked over at his wife who seemed just as perplexed as he was. Clearly Paul had not warned her either. He looked over at his son and noted the dress uniform. He looked good in his class A's. He stiffened as he noted that there were more ribbons and decorations then he normally saw. What was going on?

"Paul I think maybe you should do the plainy thing now." Faith whispered. "Your pops looks a bit confused."

Paul smiled at his mate and said. "I guess you are correct." He turned to his parents and said "Welcome to Star Gate Command. If you will follow us we can head down to Faith and My quarters where I can begin to explain this."

"Paul I am not going anywhere until you introduce us to this young lady. I know I taught you manners son." His mother said.

Paul blushed deeply and Faith snickered.

"Daddy why is the pretty lady mad at you." Cain asked.

"DADDY!" both his parents shouted at once.

Paul winced at their dark looks. "I can explain really ...."

Faith stepped forward to protect her man. "Look General , Mrs. Davis it is really not what you think. Paul had been a perfect gentlemen with me and Cain. Please don't be angry with him until we can explain everything."

"Mama I am thirsty." Cain said.

Faith sighed and shifted her son in her arms. She reached behind her and removed a small canteen from her back. She twisted the cap off and gave it to Cain. He greedily took the drink and said. "Yummy, can I have gods juices for dinner too."

Paul spun around and said "Faith you are not giving Cain Ambrosia are you?"

"Of course not, just some honeyed juices. I know Nana Hippolyta wants him to drink that but only in small doses. I mean really I do want him to grow up at a somewhat normal paces. I so do not want twenty years of the terrible two's."

The male guards chuckled at this. They all stiffened as suddenly two Amazons came walking out of the elevator.

" Queen Faith we need you and Paul. The Princess sent us to get you all. It seems Burns is trying to take over again. The idiot is threatening to attack your city! The cloak went down on both Lemuria and Atlantis and the NID have found them."

"Fuck!" Paul said.

"Paul watch your language."Faith and his mother said at the same time.

The women looked at each other and in that moment Faith knew they could be friends.

Paul looked at his mate and grinned. "Look who is talking. We had best hurry my queen."

"Paul if that jackass hurts my people I will feed him to a demon." Faith warned as they headed down to meet this latest crisis.

"Don't worry baby I will help you." Paul said with a dark look.


	75. Chapter 75

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or ****Stargate SG-1****, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th ****Wonder Woman**** or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayers then even the ****Scoobies**** realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for ****Buffy the Vampire slayer****, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on ****it.**

**A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began betaing this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 87 Traitors PG-13**

Paul followed his mate who seemed to be running now. It was clear to him that she took her job as the queen of Lemuria seriously. Her guards were only moments behind them. Paul reached out and hit the door open button. He was not leaving his folks behind.

Faith glared but she understood.

"Paul what is going on? Why did they call this young lady my queen?" the General asked.

Faith smirked and said "Your family beloved."

Paul glared at her. His father tried to move closer to them only to be stopped by Faith's guards. The general froze as a blade was held across his throat.

"You may not touch the queen or her consort." Barked out one of Faith's guards

"Easy boys the General is family he just has to learn the rules." Faith said.

"He should know his place."

"Yeh you betcha but guys he is a general and you know how they can be. Besides he is concerned for his son. He wants to keep him safe from me."

This made her guards smile."Does that mean we would get to serve you my queen?"

Faith chuckled at the hopeful sound in her lead guard's voice.

"Not a chance in hell!" Paul said.

"Be nice Paul Nicky is just asking. You know he and Thad are only wanting to serve me."

Paul glared even as he knew his mate was teasing him. "Maybe, but I am the only one feeding your H and H love."

Faith smiled at this and said. "Remember the kid Colonel."

Paul blushed at this.

They exited the lift and headed for the conference room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TPOTUS could not believe what he was hearing. _This was treason. How dare Franklin Burns III try to blackmail him into taking over not one but three sovereign nations_?"I will not allow this" Henry Hayes stated coldly.

Franklin Burns III laughed at this. "Oh you will Henry or else you will sacrifice far more then you care to." He tossed a small video camera which showed a picture of the president's family onto the table. "I have them under my guards."

"The secret service agents, what did you do to them?"

"Well let's just say if they behave you and they will only have minor headaches. If not then I am thinking they will be a nice snack for some friends of mine."

Faith watched Buffy jump up but she could not attack not when innocents were at risk. There were clearly demons present holding the first family and several other world leaders families as hostages. Worse yet they could see that the men and demons were taking orders from Kinsey.

Jack O'Neill watched the scene and looked over at his commander and chief. The rage in the man's eyes said that he was more than willing to have Kinsey shot. Jack nodded clearly offering to be the one to pull the trigger.

PART 88 Sneak attacks PG

Willow face darkened as she watched the scene. She was not about to allow this to happen. She looked over at the slayers and the Amazons who nodded. Telepathically she called out to them all. "I am going to send you to protect the leader's families. Be ready."

Faith handed Cain to Paul so she was free to fight. She looked at her two guards and back at her new family. Nicky nodded with a resigned sigh. He had noted the darkening of the witch's eyes.

Willow stepped back only to be shouted at by Franklin Burns III. "Where are you sneaking off to witch? I am so going to enjoy watching you burn."

Oz growled and looked ready to rip his throat out for that comment. Willow's hand restrained him as she said softly."Do not dirty your hands with that one. Killing is too good for him or Kinsey. They would sell out the whole human race for power."

"Robert, Jeremy and I are saving the human race from you alien loving freaks!" Burns said with a dark glare. "You sold yourself to the devil girl for power so how dare you criticize me for protecting this great nation! How dare you speak to me witch? You have sold your soul to the devil and are Satan's bride.

"Willow is not the devils bitch." Faith said with a smirk. "I mean he is wicked hot and all but the only Stick she rides is our boy Oz here. I mean really he is special and the devil well let's just say he ain't got the right equipment."

Willow blushed deeply at this as she held onto Oz. She was trying to reign in her temper.

"True enough."Oz said preening. Willow swatted him with a glare. "Now if the Devil was a girl built like Tara..."

His mate slugged him as she blushed darker. _Why did Oz suddenly have to get all talkative?_

Franklin Burns glared angry that he was getting so little respect. "You will surrender or those people will die." He gripped his gun and smiled certain he was protected.

"What makes you think we care?"

Willow said casually? "Bored now."

A shocked NID agent stared at her. With a wave of her hand Faith, Buffy, Diana, Sam, Ziva and Jennifer all disappeared. Dawn waved her hand and she Rayne, Tarrin along with Teyla stepped through a portal.

Franklin Burns III pulled a gun and aimed it at the Red Witch.

_This guy really does have a death wish_. Paul thought.

"I don't like guns!" Willow said abruptly and with a wave of her hands the gun became a toy that popped out a sign reading bang.

TPOTUS watched in shock as the Red Witch simply spoke softly in Latin. Suddenly Burns was tied up in steel cables.

Across the world where the demons held their captives Amazons and Slayers suddenly appeared. Kinsey was many things but he was no fool so he ran as his human and demon allies engaged the slayers. Jeremy raced away having even less intention of being caught then Kinsey. He grabbed a magic orb and disappeared.

Faith and Buffy moved as one as they engaged the demons holding the first family. The Vampires however were not about to give in so easily. They attacked the Amazons thinking that they would be easier prey.

Buffy engaged two Faral demons and Faith had a Gould. They were not too concerned about the royals as both had been warriors for far longer than they had been alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ziva David and Jennifer Sheppard appeared in the Royal palace of the King of Alzar. Ziva was a little worried that her presence might be considered hostile but then again they were here to save the Royal family so maybe it be ok.

_Right a Jewish agent saving an Arab who hates them on general principles how crazy does this seem_? She thought.

"Ziva it may help the peace. I mean this country is not exactly on our favored list either." Jennifer said.

"If I survive this my Father may just kill me." Ziva said.

Her director laughed at this."Well then it is a good thing you are now also Amazon."

Ziva flipped her off as they took out several Vampires.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diana and Donna both smiled as the Vampires approached them. The arrogance of their movements just ticked Donna off.

"Come on little girl I am hungry and you will make a nice snack."

Donna rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that."

"If you come over here and be calm I will make it painless for you." the second vampire said to Diana?

Her laughter was the last thing he expected to hear. "My great-great-great granddaughter was right you minnows are stupid."

"Whatcha mean?" The Vampire asked. "You don't look old enough to have a kid."

Diana chuckled and said."You know for that compliment I would almost consider not dusting you but ........I think I have to anyway."

"Sis stop playing we have to free the first family TPOTUS is not going to like us taking our time."Donna said. "She quickly cut her vampire in half. Looking over she noted that her great-great-great niece had the gaould tied up.

The vampire suddenly realizing his un-life was in danger pulled a gun and fired at the Amazon princess.

Princess Dianna raised her arms and with practiced ease deflected the bullets with her golden armbands.

Donna sighed and leaned back against the desk to watch amused at the show. Faith came went to the door and with a sold round house kick knocked it off its hinges. She went in and carried out the first family.

"A hand her please auntie." She said laughing. Donna helped her carry out the secret service agents and the first family. All of whom were in shock as they easily snapped the handcuffs that held them. They all watched in shock as Wonder Woman came back to life and easily defeated the vampires.

"Faith I think you will enjoy this. Di is very skilled with a blade."Donna said with a smirk. The three remaining vampires had all pulled out some bladed weapons. The first one had an ax and the second a broadsword. The third well he had a roman short blade that made Faith giggle for some reason.

"I think these vamps are over compensating for something." Diana said.

Faith laughed and almost lost it when Donna said "Well they are male."

This quip got a Hey from the vampires who not being the brightest bubs in the box were quickly cut down.

The Princess sighed and said. "Are all vampires that stupid?"

"Pretty much, I mean remember for years there was just one slayer and thousands of Vamps. How else could it have worked?" Faith said with a laugh. "The new vamps are stupid. They don't get a brain until they are a 100 usually."

"Good to know." Donna said with a grin.

The Secret Service Agents looked on in shock. They would have been reaching for their guns except that the men who had just turned to dust had taken them. Their jaws fell open as Donna ripped open a locked box and tossed them to them.

"We best get gone."Faith said not really wanting to explain.

Before anyone could say another word they suddenly disappeared and reappeared at the SGC.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ziva hated demons. She had once thought that the lowest form of life was a terrorist. Now she knew differently. She was enraged as she cut the demons apart. She and the NCIS director cut through the demons with ease. She growled as she saw the damaged women in the harem of the King. Contrary to popular fiction the harem actually held the royal family. They had been brutalized and Ziva had no forgiveness in her heart for the ones who had done this thing. The vampires and demons fell to their rage. The royals watched in shocked awe as they slaughtered those that had hurt them. Not even the fact that Ziva recognized several as former mossad agents saved them. If anything they fell after far more quickly because she would not let them ruin her country's good name.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Franklin Burn III disappeared with a puff of smoke causing Willow to curse loudl**y. **

In the next instant she cried out and fell down. Oz ran to her side as the enemy agents suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. It was now clear the kidnappings had only been an elaborate ruse to cause the Red Witches attention to be distracted. In that instant

another powerful mage struck her down. As the Slayers returned they would learn that Willow was down unconscious from a mystical attack that she had not seen coming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across space Anubis smiled as he looked over at his newest servant. "Well done Ethan."

TBC….

A/N: This is a rough draft. Due to the holidays I am posting it before my beta gets back to me. I hope to finish this before break is over so it may b e a bit rough. I will switch out the betaed version when I get it. I am just afraid if I wait to long I will get writers block again.

Merry Christmas everyone.

Lisa


	76. Chapter 76

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayers then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began betaing this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

Part 89 Chaos PG

Ethan Rayne was a man who loved chaos. He worshipped Janus and found the idea of a Gould who could upset the council an interesting prospect. He would do anything to get back at Ripper and his little gang of witches and slayers. He especially had it in for Ripper's protégé witch. He had to admit his new partner was the first one in many ways to have a plan to deal with them. He was more then happy to use Anubis. Ethan had to admit he was intrigued by the chaos this Gould created. He was enjoying the game even if he had to pretend to be a lackey.

Anubis was pleased with his human servant. He had successfully delivered a hard blow to the SGC and their new allies. The attack also allowed him to gage the skill levels of the new allies of the SGC. Yes this human would be very useful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oz held his Willow's hand. She was unconscious and he was worried. Willow was one of the most powerful witches in the world. Yet even she could be knocked down if caught unaware. It was now clear to all of them that the attack was designed to take out one of the more powerful of the Council's members. He knew that there were few who could have gotten past Willow and one of them was Ethan. He just hoped that this time they took the mage out of the game forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Major Lamb was a skilled doctor but she was at a loss on how to treat Willow Rosenberg. She was unconscious but she was not sick in any way that she could treat. She walked over to Major Janet Frasier and asked. "Do you have any ideas on what is wrong?"

Janet was looking at the results of some blood work. "I am sorry not a clue."

Just then there was a call over the speakers. "Dr. Lamb to the conference room. to the conference room please."

"Maybe I should send you to give the briefing."

Janet grinned at this. "Sorry my dear this is your sick bay. If you would like I will stay her and contact you if anything changes."

"All right I am going. You just do not want to give TPOTUS, the head of Home World Security and our commander the bad news. That we have not a single idea how to treat Miss Rosenberg."

"Well I honestly think I would rather tell them the bad news then tell Rupert Giles, Buffy Summer and Faith Lehane and the rest of the Council. Sorry but that is one powerful group and that is not even including their new allies on Atlantis, Lemuria and the Amazons."

"As if I was not nervous enough already about this briefing you have to add that interesting information." Caroline said with a grin. "Well I have to go now." She headed out.

Janet watched her go and she went to Oz's side. "Oz if you want to go to the briefing I will sit with Willow."

Oz looked up clearly torn. "Call if she needs me."

Janet nodded and watched the youth leave. He moved with grace and purpose. It was clear to Janet that he loved her very much but was a duty bound as his beloved. She did not believe he deserved to be so torn. Yet this man was willing to stand up and defend the world despite his personal risks and losses. She hated that children had been fighting to save their world. She just prayed they could save Willow and secure the safety of Earth and the Pegasus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TPOTUS was in shock. He looked around the room and noted that the other world leaders were as shocked as he was. They had all almost lost their family as a diversion. He looked at the teleconference and could see he was not the only world leader who was shaken. In a way it was a god thing. It gave him hope because when all was said and done they had one thing in common. Every leader here was human. Politics and religion suddenly seemed petty and useless. He took a deep breath and decided to be the leader.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a common goal. To apprehend the individuals who endangered our families." He said.

"I agree our personal and political differences must take a back seat to this." Said the King Rashid of Alazar said. He was on the teleconference. He looked over at Ziva and said. "Thank you Agent David I owe you and Director Sheppard a debt I can never repay."

Ziva kept her face impassive as she said."I am certain that had you been in my place your majesty you would have done the same. There is no debt. Are we all not children of Abraham?"

He seemed startled at her reply but he smiled and said. "This is true, even if we sometimes fight as siblings do."

Ziva nodded at this and glanced at Jenny. She had better be right or Eli David would kill her for wasting this opportunity.

TBC….

A/N: This is a rough draft. Due to the holidays I am posting it before my beta gets back to me. I hope to finish this before break is over so it may b e a bit rough. I will switch out the betaed version when I get it. I am just afraid if I wait to long I will get writers block again.

Merry Christmas everyone and happy New Year.

Lisa


	77. Chapter 77

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash, 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began betaing this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 90 The devil you know and all that...**

Faith was not known for her patience and less so when her friends and family were in danger. She froze as the implications suddenly hit her. She had friends and a family. A goofy smile suddenly appeared on her face and that scared many in the room far more than her usual smirk would have. Faith however forced herself back to the needs of the moment.

"I get that everyone here has had a close call. Get over it all ready. We came we slew and your peeps are all safe and sound. Willow however is sick. We need to be looking into that."

"Young lady we have to make arrangements to work together or else--" The Russian General was suddenly cut off.

"Look gramps you all will work together or Me and B will kick your asses. I don't get this BS macho crap everyone has been playing. 50 years of it is a bit much don't cha think? I mean we are facing a really big bad here and we need to be working together to win. So you all will work together or we will make you. It's that simple. That is unless you want us to pull all of the slayers from both the US and Russia. I mean the last time I looked Russia has 6 months of darkness right?"

General Davikov froze at her words. He looked over at Rupert Giles for help.

Giles looked at Buffy who simply smiled at Faith and said. "We back her Giles."

Giles nodded and said. "Faith is right this rivalry is counter-productive and ends now. As do all other conflicts unless said nations wish to fight the darkness on their own."

Faith was shocked but pleased. She noted the smile on her uncle's face and decided he had simple tastes. _It seemed pissing off the Russians was like a piece of pie to him._

General Jack O'Neill smiled. He decided he owed his niece big time. _He had to admit he hated the Russians. While he knew she was right about them having bigger fish to fry he was still happy she put them in their place. He was sick of their posturing. Ok, he could admit it he still had memories of the wall and fallen friends. Well ok maybe he had to let it all go but he could enjoy this one last dig at them. He was only human after all._

"Queen Faith and Queen Buffy are right. We have to act as a single voice if humanity is to survive." Queen Hippolyta said. "It is more than clear that some do not care who they harm to gain power and control. While on the surface the ring leaders appear to be American they clearly cannot be the only individuals involved."

Henry Hayes winced at this but he was glad in a way because it was clear that at least some of the leaders were American. _He just prayed that they could keep a lid on the news._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unfortunately for the world and her leaders news of the attacks leaked out. INN had a breaking report on the situation in the Middle East and in Europe. Then the Denver based power house broke the news about the first family being held hostage.

_So much for keeping a lid on this._ TPOTUS thought. _Damn, sometime the free press can be damned incontinent._

"Well it seems that we cannot keep this from the public." Juan Carlo said clearly annoyed. He looked over at the Americans and said."Perhaps we should reveal the truth about everything."

"Are you insane!?" Hank Landry said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Major General Paul Davis grabbed his son's arm and pulled him aside."Paul what's going on? Why would a United States Senator act so crazy? What truth is he talking about?"

Faith chuckled at this and noted that her uncle was fighting the urge to laugh at his superior.

TPOTUS heard this and sighed. "Well Paul I suppose you do have a right to know. Maybe we need to tell the world leaders first. Everyone I guess it is past time that the truth be told to you all. Queen Hippolyta is right this concerns all of humanity now."

"So you are going to reveal the Stargate to the world?" Catherine Langford asked.

"No, I think that the Stargate should remain a secret. However it may be wise to let the world know that there is life out there." TPOTUS said. "We had hoped to have Lemuria and Atlantis be thought of as sister islands to your own. However now that is not possible. Perhaps it is wisest to let the world know the truth about the twin cities and your own lands."

The Queen of the Amazons laughed at this. "I am certain that an island of women who are immortal will go over oh so well. However you may reveal that we are allies. Perhaps simply tell the world we are a colony of those cities. "

"Actually your Majesty it is more likely we are colonies of your people." Buffy said "However it is all in ones point of view I guess. What concerns me now is Willow. Can your healers help her?"

"I believe so. We can send for them and our priestesses. Perhaps an appeal to the Gods would be in order." The Queen said.

TPOTUS frowned he was clearly not comfortable with this line of thinking. However he was not about to alienate his newest potential allies.

"We can have them come here to help Willow. However, I think explanations are in order." Catherine said. "Perhaps the world's leaders need to come here."

"I am going to have to agree with that sir." George Hammond said."This is not the kind of briefing we can go into detail with on a teleconference."

Henry Hayes nodded and sent a message to every world leader. _It was simply an invitation to come to the USA in a day to learn more information about the newly found nations. If they wanted to have trade or relations with these nations they had to come at this time. That the US was only hosting the meetings and that there would be many gifts for each nation that came. Including a forgiveness of all debts owed to the USA and the EU if they came. That carrot would ensure most world leaders would be there. It also gave the healers time to heal Willow as she might be needed to help demonstrate magic._

INN reporter Darla Farnsworth was in seventh heaven. _She had had just gotten the break of a lifetime. She smiled and silently promised her Uncle Rupert the best homemade dinner she could make. Of course Lord Rupert would also bring his bride and then she'd have a second story. Or maybe not as they were family of a sorts. Granted he was not really her uncle but... he had been good friends with her mother Olivia before she had married her father. He was still looking out for her by seeing she got this exclusive._

"I hope this works G-Man." Xander said not certain they could trust any reporter.

"Better the devil we know." Giles said.

They all nodded at that but there was still concern.

TBC....


	78. Chapter 78

**BY: Fire Star **

**Beta: Morgomir**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayers then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on ****it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 91 Situations and Control PG**

**Marcus Woolsey watched the slayers as they worked out**_**. His girls were perfection. He knew full well he was biased but there was nothing wrong with that. In the last weeks his life had changed forever and he did not mind in the least. He suddenly realized he was content. All his life he had strove to make a difference and to serve his nation and queen and now he was. More importantly he was doing a job that truly mattered. He might never be the hero but then heroes needed support. They needed someone to make their day to day lives better. He smiled as he considered that all too often the world looked down on the skills he had and excelled at. He was not the world's best fighter but he did know how to make sure those that were had the things they needed to do their jobs.**_** Marcus watched as Kennedy and Monica demonstrated how to spar to the newest slayers. He watched as the young women used the brand new weapons he had just gotten them. He smirked as he recalled that those Kata's were made of the finest steel in the world. **_**Each weapon was a work of art made by a master craftsman. Yes, I'll make sure that the slayers get only the best equipment. None of them will fall because of cheap shoddy weaponry.**_

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**"Paul what's going on?" Rachel Davis asked her husband.**

**"I don't know. Rachel I feel like we have fallen into a rabbit hole."Faith walked over carrying Cain and smiled at them. "I'm sorry but Paul is briefing the President. If you'd like to have a seat I can try to answer your questions."**

**"Is the boy really our grandson?" Paul II asked.**

**"Well general that kinda depends." Faith hedged. "It is kinda complicated but if you ran blood tests on Paul, me and Cain we'd all match up. Only you see I did not give birth to the little rug rat."**

**"There was a surrogate?" Rachel asked.**

**Faith grinned at that explanation. Well technically it could be considered that way. "I guess that is as good as explanation as any we have come up with. But the thing is Cain is our son. Paul and me we have decided to give this family thing a try. Now, I can't promise to be June Cleaver or a modern Martha Stewart bur I promise to do all I can to make my family happy."**

**The general looked at her seriously."The president pardoned you? What is this about you being a Queen?"**

**"Yes, he did. The reason well sir that is classified on a level I can't break." Faith grinned at this "Well that part is true. Never figured I would end up being royalty. That was always more B's gig. I mean she even looks like a princess but hey thems the breaks. I have to be to protect my people. So I got the position and I'll use it to help keep those in my care safe."**

**The General smiled at her. "Well then that's all anyone can do your majesty."**

**"The name's Faith. I get enough of that your majesty craps from my guards."**

**Rachel held out her arms for Cain.**

**The boy crawled into her arms and asked. "Are you my grandma?"**

**"Yes child I am."**

**Paul came in on this scene and said "Faith and Buffy each have about a dozen male body guards. Only four are at the SGC at this time Father."**

**"So when did you two get married." Rachel asked.**

**Faith blushed and said "We have are not I mean..."**

**"What Faith means is we wanted the family there for our wedding." Paul answered as he came over and took her hand in his."I figured I would get shot if you weren't there for it."**

**The general chuckled at his wife's dark look.**

**"I still don't understand this." his mother stated.**

**Paul sighed and pulled Faith to him as he sat down on their bed his parents taking the only two chairs in the room.**

**"Mom a lot of this is classified but Faith is not bound by the same rules as I am. I cannot tell you anything so you'll have to ask her."**

**"I thought you were going to explain this son. The president he said ..."**

**Paul looked at Faith who sighed deeply looked like she was stuck doing a Giles.**

**"As you know there are three islands that are all independent nations that just appeared on the world scene. Buffy and I have been named the Queens of Atlantis and Lemuria respectively and Queen Hippolyta is the Queen of Themyscira. Paul wants you to know the whole truth so here it goes. I'm related to the Queen of Themyscira and her heir somewhere down the line. This information cannot be known not even by the President at this time. However it is important that you know the truth because well they are family too. B and me are like sisters we fight and argue hell we've even tried to kill each other on a number of occasions but she is family as are Dawn and all the other Scoobies. We aren't normal humans we are stronger, faster and far deadlier then your best trained special ops teams. We are going to help defend the world which is why the three islands came out of hiding at this time. We need them and their resources to defend the world from several serious threats."**

**"What threats and you said world not the United States? Paul what is going on I thought she was American?" his father asked.**

**"Well as to that...she is also British and Lemerian along with Amazon."**

"**That sounds like it's complicated." His mother said."How can she be loyal to all of them?"**

**Faith looked at her and said. "Not hard at all really, I am loyal to my family and people, when you think about it carefully there really is no conflict at all."**

"**So they come before your country?" The General said.**

"**They are my people and country." Faith said firmly. "I am a queen I have a duty to them first and foremost."**

"**Father, Faith has a duty. In any case she really is just doing her duty and I will not stand in her way."**

**His father nodded though it was clear he was uncertain how he felt about this situation. He sighed and said."I guess it hardly matters as long as you love my son."**

**Faith seemed to relax at that."Good because your grandson is a prince and will be a King. Any granddaughter you have will be a queen one day as well so I hope you can live with it."**

**Paul II nodded at this. "Well at least Paul is giving me grandchildren to bounce on my knee."**

**Faith smiled at this as her mate held her hand.**

"**I am glad you approve Father. I love Faith and she will be with me forever and a day."**

**Faith grinned and said. "About that Paul ah…we have to talk later."**

**His brow rose and he suddenly felt uneasy.**


	79. Chapter 79

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

Tuesday, January 06, 2009

**Part 92 Shocks PG**

**24 hours later-**

All the world's leaders had arrived at the SGC and for once were attempting to work together. One might be tempted to give them points for that if not for their innate stupidity. Diana glanced over at Buffy who listened quietly clearly growing more and more annoyed. Diana pointedly looked over at her mother the Queen and Buffy Summers frown turned to a smirk.

Queen Hippolyta listened to the various world leaders argue about how they could use the various islands resources to defend Earth. She rose and very quietly walked to the front of the room. She could tell Buffy and Faith were growing restless. She did not blame them in the least and she knew that they already had a plan. However the three women had wanted to see if humanities' so called leaders could act in a rational way. They really should have known better. However Catherine and Diana had wanted to give them a chance so the queens had sat back and listened to them. In the end the three of them knew only they would control the fates of their people. Queen Hippolyta knew the others were still very worried about Willow. She was still not awake even if the healers had found the cause of her illness. It was rather embarrassing to realize that it had not been witchcraft of magic that had taken the Wiccan down rather virus that was commonly found on Earth and altered. Magic had been used to deliver the virus but it was not magic. Now they simply had to wait for Dr. Frazier, Dr. Lamb and the healers to cook up the antidote. The queen hated to admit that Ethan Rayne was very clever. He had known that they would sense the magical signature and look there first for the answer. He had left just enough of a signature to confuse the issue. Had they not had access to the healers of Paradise Island his attack would have eventually killed the Red Witch. However the healers had seen such attacks before. In fact Ethan had gotten the idea from an ancient text on that had been written by them. Janet and Caroline had been impressed with the ancient version of medical journals. Hera's gift of Amazonian citizenship had come with an instant understanding of all languages that they had used. They had quickly helped find the needed ingredients and handed them over so the healer who was the best qualified could mix the cure.

Ilya the temple priestess and her sister Ivory worked to make the cure for the red witch. Both women were impressed with her skills and wanted to help heal her. Ilya had sensed the magic and after much discussion with her sister and the others they had figured out what the man Ethan had done. While it was dangerous it was a slow acting thing which bought them time to correct it. Now they only had to make the cure and wait. Both women hoped that their leader would soon have her powerful allay back.

Queen Hippolyta knew all of this as she walked to the front of the room. She had been asked by the others to take the lead on this. In fact they had agreed to become a single state in areas of defense and trade. None of the queens were willing to appear weak because the other human leaders were reminding them all of scavengers of the worst type. It was time for these fools to learn that they had no say in their new allies' lives beyond what they allowed.

The queen picked up an empty metal water pitcher and used it as a gavel. The room fell silent. "Ladies and Gentlemen I am afraid that you must be under a misapprehension. Themercyia, Atlantis and Lemuria are independent nation states. We will not be letting your people come in and take over. We have been asked by Hera and our allies the Slayers to help defend mother earth. We will do this because Earth is our home as well. We have no desire to be enslaved by the Goa'uld or to be used as food for the Wraiths. We have technology that is in advanced from what your peoples have and some will be given and traded to you. However, we will not simply let you come in and try to rule us. Let me make one thing clear to you all. You have nothing we want or need. While certain items may be entertaining to us we do not need them. Your medicines and technology are not equal to ours. We are in fact thousands of years more advanced in comparison to most nations. We would not have even come out of isolation had the need not been so great. The male nations of the world have once more placed all of Earth in danger and we will not depend on them to protect us." Queen Hippolyta paused for effect and then went on."One of the reasons we have chosen to make our existence known is that the Anasazi have a desire to reconnect with their lost children in both north and South America. This being the case we felt it wise to lend our support. Both Queen Buffy and Queen Faith feel that such a reunion would be most helpful in allowing adjustments to this time frame."

"But those people have long since vanished." Juan Carlos said.

Buffy spoke up next."No they simply went home to Atlantis and Lemuria when the climate in the South west became hostile. They knew that they were needed elsewhere. They wish to help the ones they left behind in these lands. They see all of the Native American peoples as their lost children."

These words sent a chill of fear down many leaders' backs as they all knew that they may now have a problem.

Henry Hayes rose and said."A cultural exchange may be beneficial." He hoped to spin this to save them all a lot of problems.

Buffy smirked but said "I am sure they would love to see the reservations their people are now confined too."

TPOTUS swallowed hard as he saw the young blondes eyes grow cold. _OK this could be a problem._

"We will be defending earth. However as Queen Buffy has stated there are issues to be resolved. Just treat us with the same respect you would demand for yourselves and I believe we can work together." Queen Hippolyta said offering an olive branch.

The leaders of the world nodded not really seeing any point in further angering the newest world leaders.


	80. Chapter 80

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 93 Revelations of Character PG**

Major General Paul S. Davis II was shocked at the revelation his son and fiancé had revealed. He could hardly believe his son was not the paper pusher he had thought. No, his son was a real warrior. He hated to admit it but he was proud of him. Not that he hadn't thought Paul had been advancing in his career before but now it seemed so much more. He had always been pleased that his son had followed him into the Air Force but he had been less then pleased at the almost political nature of his assignments. Now however it was clear that Paul had the task of being liaison to some very highly classified and important projects. He carefully looked at this son's medals and was shocked to see the various awards. He noted the combat pilot badge with several stars clusters along with the Air Force Service cross. He was suddenly very proud of his son. He knew that all his children were successful in their own ways but Paul had chosen to follow him. It was an honor to have such a man as his son. He loved Trevor and respected his job as a Medical doctor but Paul was carrying on the family's tradition of military service. It mattered to him. He was also pleased that his son had found so lovely a young woman. At first he had been concerned but he watched Queen Faith and whatever had happened in the past did not stop her from being a strong leader. It was more than clear that her people would back her up and follow her lead. She clearly had the respect of the other Queens and was clearly protective of Paul and Cain. He grinned as he considered his grandson. That boy was brilliant. He had been rather shocked to hear the boy speak in Greek to Dr. Langford. He sighed and decided that his son could have married into worse families. He had known Catherine Langford for years. She had been one of his wife's college professors and mentors. It was rather ironic that her great-great-grandchild would be marrying his son. Well Paul had better be planning on getting married because he raised that boy right. Paul II looked over and realized he had nothing to worry about it was more than clear that his son was deeply in love with Faith.

"Yo, Paul I am thinking your old man don't like me." Faith whispered.

Paul sighed at this and kissed her forehead. "He's just worried that I won't be able to convince you to marry me. He is big on family."

"We don't got to be hitched to be a family Paul. I mean... I don't want to force you." Faith said. She blushed and looked down.

"Baby, we are getting married as soon as you say so. I want forever with you." Paul said firmly.

"Then we'll get married as soon as Red is awake." Faith said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Illya and Ivory worked together with Janet Frasier and Caroline Lamb to help awaken the Red Witch. The healers were pleasantly surprised at how much the two Air Force officers were willing to listen and learn. They two healers weaved the magic and let the doctors administer t he antidote for the sickness. Soon the Red Witch would recover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is Raphael Sanchez from INN here to investigate why so many of the world's leaders have suddenly descended on Colorado Springs. As the world now knows three island nations have suddenly appeared on the world scene. I would love to show a map of where these islands are located but as of now we are being told that information is classified. Ladies and gentlemen it seems we have a genuine mystery on our hands as these islands are called Themercyica, Lemuria and of course Atlantis. The latter two islands have been mentioned in ancient texts as lost cities while Themercyia was allegedly the home of the Amazon nation. A race of powerfully strong women who served the ancient Greek gods."

Princess Diana and Princess Donna came out of the mountain walking with Dean and Sam Winchester. They had both needed to get outside as being in the enclosed space of the mountain was giving them a case of claustrophobia.

Sam sighed as he followed his brother back outside_. It was rather ironic that he wanted to get out again after having such a problem getting in. However Sam understood why. Dean hated enclosed spaces. His year in hell had changed his brother made him darker and colder in so many ways. He hated that and wished he could have found a way to save him sooner from hell. However his sentence was over and he was free. _

"I wonder how this is going to play out with the world?" Sam said.

"No clue Sammy but we got a paying gig and we get to travel. I would say that is a hunter's dream."

"Diana those men are hunters." Donna said.

Diana smiled at this as she walked over to them. "Are you gentlemen here to help Queen Faith and Queen Buffy?"

Dean smiled at the loveliest women he had seen in years. "We hope to. Buffy and her group have been associates of ours for years. She and Faith are special women. I owe them both big time. They saved my as… er backside from Hell. The royalty thing that we can't claim to know anything about. The IWC just sent a call out for hunters so here we are."

"I have not worked with men who hunt as the slayers do?" Donna said."Is it very different?"

Sam smiled at this."Well yes, because we don't have their gifts but we do our best to protect people. We are not chosen unless you count chasing our family demon a choice. I mean he has haunted our family for years so he chose us. We choose to hunt and try to kill it."

Diana looked at the young men and her respect for them grew. Demons were hard creatures to fight much less defeat and it seemed that his family had been battling one for generations. "Why is this demon after you?"

Dean sighed as he came closer. "An ancestor of ours fell in love with it but ran away when they found out it was a demon. The demon felt betrayed and has destroyed everyone's true love from then on. It killed my mother when we were young. My father had enough and started to hunt it in his grief and we sort of just followed. Anyway we take down demons because they just need to be stopped. We are not heroes like the slayers but we do try to do good. I am no saint Princess, but Sammy here is a good man."

Diana Princess of Themercyia was impressed. This man was not saying he was a good one_. He in fact seemed to be nervous and slightly afraid of her judgment of him. Not that she had any real reason to judge him but... he interested her. It had been many years since a man had drawn her interest. Diana had truly only ever cared/loved for two people. The first had given her a child and the second had been more of a friend. She had in fact come to see Steve Trevor as the brother she had never had. A part of her had hoped for more but her own grief and circumstances had prevented the everlasting love. In her heart Diana was glad that Steve had moved on and found love and had the family he craved. Watching this Dean she saw a man who desperately wanted to be loved and cared for. A man who had so much to give but because of his demons both the real one and the ones he carried inside he was terrified to be in love. He was relatively honest but it was clear he would do anything to carry out his mission. _Diana found herself smiling at some of the antics he described. She never noticed that she and Dean wandered away from Donna and Sam.

Dean walked with the princess. For the first time in his life he was not being snarky or sarcastic. He liked these people a lot. _He was friends with the slayers and he liked their group but they all understood him. None of them would judge his past or his mistakes as they all clearly had their own. In fact their acceptance had made him feel a lot better about his life and choices. Yet these women were so pure and good. He felt dirty and dark in comparison to their light. He wanted them to see he was trying to reform. Dean had no idea why it was suddenly important but it was. He suddenly wanted to be a man like Harris or Davis. A decent man one a woman might want. Wow where had that thought come from. Easy Dean you can't go falling for the Princess. She will never look at you in a favorable way and even if she did... the demon would still be a threat._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donna laughed as she walked with Sam Winchester. _She found him to be a charming man. She liked his golden hair and sense of humor. She looked him over and decided he had a very nice body as well. He carried himself with confidence but did not quite have the arrogant swagger his elder brother had. Yet Donna knew in a pinch he would be there. This man was a fighter and he was also compassionate. His training to be a healer was also in his favor. She smiled at him as he told her more about himself. She dismissed the demon as even being a problem. After all they were immortal, a demon would merely need to be destroyed. She knew that either she or Diana could do so easily enough. Sam Winchester had potential._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Raphael Sanchez moved toward the princesses and their escorts. He could smell a story and was not about to be denied. The reporter moved forward and demanded attention.

Dean and Diana turned as one and a scowl showed on Dean's face. He instantly disliked this overly smooth looking reporter.

"Hello I am Raphael Sanchez with INN news. I was wondering if I might have a word." He smiled and bright white teeth showed. "The people of the world have so many questions."

Dean looked up and noted the sun was high so this guy was not a vampire ok at least not a traditional blood sucker.

Diana took a deep breath and smiled. She had expected this and decided now was as good a time as any. "I would be happy to answer a few questions though I can't speak for my friend." Diana was careful not to use Dean's name it would be up to him to reveal his identity if he wished to.

Dean smirked but was touched by her consideration. "Maybe Princess Diana would like to sit down for this." He motioned over to a bench. "Your highness your throne awaits."

Raphael blushed at this. He had not used her proper title and knew he was being reminded of it.

Diana smiled and let Dean lead her to the bench. She was rather surprised when he removed his leather jacket and laid it down. "I would not want your lovely outfit to become soiled." He whispered.

"You are most thoughtful kind sir." Diana said with a smile.

It was Dean's turn to blush but he looked away. '_I am in so much trouble here' he thought. I could drown in those eyes._

Diana swallowed hard. _No one had ever looked at her like Dean did. She saw the longing and the fear and suddenly knew that there was far more to this man then she had seen on the surface._

Raphael watched the interplay and grinned it looked like he had a scoop indeed. _This was news. It looked like that boy/man had gotten the interest of a Princess. Well it was a twist on a theme but hell it had the makings of a modern fairy tale. _"So your highness can you tell me about your country? How is it that you speak English if you haven't been here before? You seem very familiar with our military ranks?"

Diana was so lost in thought she absently said."Oh, I have been to America and England several times. I was also in the American Navy for four years."

Definitely a scoop. Raphael thought.

Dean's eyes widened at that he quickly said."The Navy? Wow that's cool."

Diana frowned as she suddenly realized what she had said. _Damn it this is not good. She really did not want her past as Diana Prince to come out._


	81. Chapter 81

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 94 Connecting the Dots G

Faith watched as Cain was being spoiled by his new grandparents. She was saddened her own parents were not there to meet her family. On the one hand she was grateful to learn that the woman who raised her was not family. Yet, she was sad because it was more than clear her real family had been good people. It made her ashamed of her past actions. Paul held her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"The past is done Faith. We'll make our future wonderful."

She nodded as she watched her son show his new grandparents the thi chi moves she had been teaching him to meditate with.

"Mama says this is good exercise." Cain said as he showed off his moves. "It helps you to think. Uncle Cain says it makes you one with the spirits."

"Who is Uncle Cain?" Paul II asked curious.

"He's the man Cain is named for. Qi Chang Cain is a master of the martial arts. He helped me out a lot when I was in a bad place. He and Angel helped me find peace and seek to redeem myself." Faith said. "In many ways he was like an Uncle to me. His son Peter is a good friend of ours."

"Peter and his mate Tarrin and her sister Rayne came in with the teams. They are helping back up our SGC teams." Paul said.

"Why would the SGC bring in civilians?" Paul II asked he seemed genuinely curious and not condescending so Faith took no offence.

She grinned and said. "Well our girls are all trained in several martial arts disciplines and are masters at almost any weapons they use. Peter well he is a master in three or four different Martial arts. Even B and me have a hard time sparing with him. He is one of the few human males who can give us a run for our money. He's a good man and friend. He was also a cop back in the day in San Francisco and he brings those investigating skills with him. Plus like his old man the boy is a Priest. So he's good for our souls too."

"He sounds like a good friend." Rachel said not sure what else to say. "I can't believe how strong Cain is." She watched in awe as he did a handstand.

"The rug rat is doing ok for his age." Paul said with a grin. "I'm thinking he'll be as strong as Faith one day."

Faith blushed at this and said "As long he's a good man like you I'll be happy." Faith said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kinsey escaped and was not a happy man. He could not believe such a well thought out plan had been sabotaged by a bunch of little girls. He poured himself a scotch and sat down waiting for Jeremy and Franklin to join him. They had to regroup. At least they had this safe house in New York. He just hoped their new ally Quentin Travers from the Council of Watchers would be joining them. It seemed that he and his colleges were not the only ones with issues dealing with the slayers. He had met Travers a few years ago and thought the man a bit arrogant and pompous but he had a keen mind and a willingness to aid Kinsey. That made him valuable as he had several high powered connections that Kinsey had wanted to cultivate as he was planning a run for the White House. Now it seemed that they had all run into a similar issue. The Slayers were detrimental to their plans of personal and professional development and it was time that they were taken down. Kinsey knew he had to wait because he needed an expert and fortunately Travers was that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lloyd Franks from CCN news smiled at the excitement the new Islands were creating. It seemed that they had drawn a lot of interest from various bloggers and conspiracy mongers. He walked around Washington DC to gage the public's option. He was rather surprised to hear it was over all positive.

"So what do you think of the young women who saved the First family?"

"Dude they are awesome." One twenty something said. "I mean hot chicks with super powers that is like WOW! I mean they are like Batgirl or Supergirl!"

Lloyd smiled at this and went to ask an elderly man who was wearing a WWII ball cap his opinion.

The man smiled and said."Young folks think you've seen everything. Hah, I'm not so surprised. I mean after all Wonder Woman saved our collective hides in WWII."

"Wonder Woman who is that sir?" Lloyd asked not so sure the old man was senile.

He sighed and said. "Look up the Posts reports from 1942-1945 son. You will find all you could ever want to know about super powered women. Believe you me Wonder Woman was not a girl. Of course her kid sister was cute but heck even she was far more than a simple teen. Wonder Woman and her sister won one of the first Medal's of Freedom. Authorized by FDR but presented by Harry S. Truman."

"How do you know about this, sir?"

The old soldier smiled and said. "My girl knew her. Anyway I have to go now. I am meeting my wife soon." He slipped away before the reporter could get his name.

Lloyd signed of and knew he had a lead. With any real luck he might just beat that INN reporter for once. He pulled out his cell as soon as the camera cut out. "Hello Lucy can you do me a favor darling. Yep, you are an angel. I want to find out all there is to know about this Wonder Woman."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Wraith ships fell out of hyper space. The Queen was not pleased as they had suffered major damage by the humans of Atlantis. She silently vowed that they would be her own personal feast. She drew out a small Wraith child and smiled. At least this daughter was safe. She was young but she would be a Queen and help her defeat the humans and drive them back to digging with sticks and stones. After all they were cattle and needed to be treated as such.


	82. Chapter 82

**Under a Dark Star**

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

**Part 95 Hard Ball PG**

Lloyd Franks rolled through the old fashioned microfilms. He could not believe what he was reading. He froze in shock as he stared at a picture of the mysterious Wonder Woman. _My God she looks just like Princess Dianna. How the hell can this be? The woman would have to be over 100 years old now._ Lloyd knew he had a scoop and he was smiling. He rose and went to print off copies. He had to show this to his editor. Even more shocking were pictures of the ladies younger sister also a dead on match to Princess Donna. _My lord they have found the fountain of youth!_

Xxxxxxx

Princess Diana walked along the great mall of Washington DC. She stopped at the Vietnam memorial and laid down a small batch of flowers. Princess Donna was at her side and both seemed sober. They had come to Washington to help set up the embassy and to visit the graves of old friends. It was hard to know that the good people that had been so important to them were now gone. It was the down side of immortality to know that mortal friends would always go to their rest while you lived on. Both women were struck by the deep dark meaning of the wall. It somehow struck a cord deep within them. It seemed a testament to the futility of war and the deep ability of humans to be inhuman to one another. Yet seeing the people stop and pay homage was one of the most moving tributes one could ever witness. That spoke of lessons learned and pain that tempered the souls of man. It gave them hope that humanity would learn war was not the answer. Neither woman noticed the tail that they had as they entered Arlington and stopped at the General's grave.

"He was a good man Diana." Donna said. "I still do not understand why…."

"He wanted things I could never give him. A home and family with 2.2 children and a dog and the American dream. Steve would never have understood why I could not give him that."

"You could have tried?"

Diana smiled sadly. "No, it would not have been fair. I still loved… and I was not ready. I was fond of Steve he gave me hope that one day I would love again. Yet, how could I have him when I was not honest with him? He liked Diana Prince and perhaps was fond of her in his own way and he was drawn to Wonder Woman but in the end he wanted June Cleaver. Donna you know we are natural dominates and he would never have accepted that in me."

"Maybe so, But he was a good man and so was his son."

"Yes he was. He was a rouge and a flirt but a good man. Steve raised him well."

"Well Steve was a good man Diana." Donna watched the sad smile on her sister's face. Sometimes love was not enough. They left the cemetery not noticing the reporters who were filming their every move.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many would look at Buffy Summers and see a rather dim Californian Cheerleader. They would see a woman who was beautiful but rather stupid. That impression would often lead to their defeat. Buffy wore her persona as a shield to hide a formidable mind. She often used it to gather information or intelligence on the enemy while they foolishly underestimated her. She yawned as she listened to various world leaders input. Could they really be so self serving and stupid? She blew a bubble and decided, yes, they could be.

"Look here is the stitch. We will be helping fight the world's enemies. The world governments will need to step up and offer support. This macho bullshit will only leave us all as either slaves to the Goa'uld or Wraith food. Me, I'm not so interested in being either. So let's just get one thing straight. You all will be working together." She raised her darkening face. Gone was the blonde bimbo and in her place was a General. A General who had at the age of 21 led a handful of teenage girls to defeat the First Evil and the face of the worlds' oldest slayer. She looked over at Faith who nodded her agreement with the hard core approach she had a feeling B would go for. She trusted her friend and like her had little patience for fools.

"We have the technology needed to help defeat both sets of enemies. However you will only get said tech if you get your heads out of your asses and start playing nice. We have medicines that will cure a lot of the world's worst illnesses and the technology to feed the world's hungry. Now I suggest you all listen up. Tomorrow we will be giving a press conference revealing this information. We will also tell the world that to get it you have to be peaceful with your fellow humans. We have had enough of your foolish bullshit. The world does not have time for it anymore. Now for those of you that are a bit on the slow side. How long do you think your people will allow you to posture when we offer them the cure for cancer and other illness?"

The world leaders were stunned.

Buffy looked at her nails apparently bored and said. "Look we don't like the idea of forcing world peace. But the fact is the only chance we have is if we put everything we have into this war. It's not about us forcing you for our own jollies. It is about the fact that we need everyone to see how much we need each other to survive. This war has been at best a holding action. Well the stakes are higher now as the Wraiths are waking in droves. The Goa'uld have a massive fleet and we are on the clock here. We need to have the whole world producing weapons and food so we have a chance. We have to take the war to them, that is unless the idea of fighting here on Earth is what you all want?"

The protests fell silent as they considered having to fight such a war on their home world. One by one the world's leaders fell in line.

Buffy looked over at Faith who gave her a real smile. It seemed that their plan had worked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Pete what do you think? Are they the same women?"

I don't know Lloyd they could be. But if they are how come they still look the same. I mean they are way to hot to be over a 100."

Lloyd laughed at this. "Well if it is true, I so want to know why and how."

"Yeah, me too." his cameraman said.


	83. Chapter 83

**Under a Dark Star**

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

**Part 96 Enemy of my Enemy is my friend… maybe? PG**

As Buffy had warned, the world would not stand by and allow its leaders to posture. Not when they had a chance to cure so many of the world's problems. It did not seem to matter that they were facing a larger threat. That was secondary to the news that there was a cure for cancer. The protests began at once.

TPTB looked over at the Ascended and the Greek Gods. They could not believe how far the balance had shifted. The world would tear itself apart. "How could you allow this? They will tear themselves apart."

"We should never have interfered, they have to find their own way."

Hera and Zeus scoffed at this. "That type of thinking doomed the Ancients and has almost doomed the Asgard and even the Tollan. No, we will not stand by and do nothing. They have free will to make their own choices. You have withheld the information that they could use to improve and grow. Humanity will struggle and they may bloody themselves up a little but they must have a chance. Our way gives them a chance to win. If we followed your idea then they would be fighting the Wraith on Earth or worse yet sacrificing some to them as tribute. They would bow down and worship the Goa'uld as gods once more for protection from their enemy only to be sold out. No, this way they will see that each branch of humanity has so much to give. They may yet even find a way to save our Asgard children and the remnants of Tollania."

"They are fighting in the streets. Evil has a foothold now." TPTB protested.

"I think they will attack your champions seeking eternal youth for themselves. How can this be useful?" The Ascended asked.

"Evil always is there." Hera said. "The protests are because the governments of the world are being foolish. They are not violent at least not yet. I think the point will be made soon enough. As to immortality, I am certain my children will have a reasonable explanation for that. After all cloning is such a reasonable explanation."

TPTB and the Ascended were stunned. It could be explained that way but that to would shock humanity.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow groaned as she awoke. "Did anyone get the plate number on that bus…?"

Dr. Janet Frasier smiled as she checked her patient over. She then went over to the phone on the wall to let Dr. Lamb know Willow was awake. She and Caroline had been taking turns with Ivy and Illya on watching their patient. It was good to know she was now awake.

Caroline Lamb smiled as she answered the phone. She walked over to Oz who was feeding Micah. "Oz Willow's awake."

The smile that crossed his face lit up the room. If she had any doubts of his love they were gone forever. "Can I see her?"

"Sure I'll walk with you. Maybe you should leave Micah for the moment though."

Oz nodded and called over to Rayne to watch his son.

She took the boy and said. "Say hi to Willow for me. I'll let the others know she's awake."

"Thanks." Oz said as he followed the doctor out.

Xxxxxxxxx

Quinton Travers was annoyed. He took a seat and swirled his drink around. He hated to wait_. He was a man of influence and power others should wait on him. He sipped his tepid tea with distaste. Lord these men made a piss poor cup of tea. Damn colonials. He could not believe that he was on the run. His family had served the crown faithfully for many centuries. How dare Rupert Giles and his slayer toss him out? He ignored the fact that Marcus Woolsey now ran the council and that the head slayer was the girl named Kennedy. No, it was all Rupert's fault. He never could control his slayer. Who would believe that the Queen would take the word of a vampire over his? Again it was all Buffy Summer's fault for she had managed to turn a slayer-killing vamp into her own personal pet boy-toy. It was beyond belief that that blonde twit could have turned two members of the Aurelious clan into lapdogs. He sighed and drank his tea. He would have his revenge and he would destroy Rupert Giles and most especially Buffy Summers._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robert Kinsey cursed as he listened to the other members of the Trust. He could not believe that they wanted him to work with this Travers character. The man was not a friend of theirs. In fact he distinctly recalled that Travers and his organization had tried to get him removed from the Oversight committee after the Sunnydale disaster. The fact that a member of the British Lords had so much influence in America enraged him. Yet, he had no choice as the trust was insistent if he wanted their continued support. Support he would need to clear up the coup fiasco. He cursed but nodded his agreement and glared at Jeremy. Damn him for capitulating so quickly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quentin Travers stared at Robert Kinsey with distaste. _Trusting and working with this man would be worse then trusting Spike. Damn Buffy Summers and her watcher. But when needs are high, sometimes the Enemy of my enemy was my friend at least for the moment if his allies in the trust could be believed._


	84. Chapter 84

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 97 Eye Opener PG

Two weeks Latter-

The world was abuzz with news of the new nations. Raphael Sanchez was eager for a story. _He still could not believe his rival networks contention that there was a person named Wonder Woman and that she might actually be this new Princess_. _It was beyond belief._ So he and his crew were intent on trailing their prey. He like Lloyd Franks had followed them to Arlington National Cemetery. They stayed back respectful on the off chance that this story was an elaborate cover and to give the ladies in question a chance to mourn in peace. _Besides what was one more hour in the overall picture_. _Besides this story was a way to unwind after the world changing news of two weeks prior. He was still in shock over that_.

Lloyd Franks however had been digging on this story for several days. The world was still shaking over the news that there really was life on other planets. They had little choice since the Goa'uld had decided to broadcast live and in Technicolor. At first many had believed it to be a very highly advanced prank but the attacks had left no doubt that Earth had some very real enemies. Several parts of the world were smoking from attacks from deep in space. However they had now stopped because somehow The Amazons as they were now being called stopped them. Lloyd was convinced that the Kingdoms of Themercyia, Lemeuria and Atlantis had all come out of hiding specifically to fight and defend Earth. He was certain that the Wonder Woman of World War II was or had been from one of those islands. Lloyd knew in his gut that the threat of a World at War had brought his country help. Now however it was impossible to give aid and remain hidden so the three Kingdoms were coming out. What better way to show the world that they were not a threat then to defend her? His speculation was cut short as they heard a whining noise.

Even as high beamed weapons ripped into earth answering shots had launched from first Antarctica and then from the Oceans of the world. The threats had come after several places were burning. That in itself was not such a shock but the united response of Earth's leaders was.

"No, we will not bow down. We will not be slaves. We can and will fight you." The response to the ultimatum had been sent in over 120 languages back into space almost as soon as the message arrived. The Press had listened in shock as the leaders of the World stood as one in defiance. What shocked the press even more was that the leaders leading the defiance were from the new City states.

Queen Hippolyta stood side by side with Queen Buffy and Queen Faith as they glared at the Goa'uld Anubis.

"We will never bow to a false god!" She had shouted. She looked over at the other queens who nodded and said. "You have had your shot at our mother Gaia now it is our turn to show you why we will never bow down to you. Themiscyra, Atlantis and Lemuria can and will defend this world. Fire at will."

Just as she spoke beams of energy left the oceans and drones rose up from the Antarctic. The world suddenly saw pictures of space and saw a large fleet of warships.

Raphael, Lloyd and other members of the press were frozen in fear. There were so many. Then just as suddenly several different ships appeared. They were sleeker and their names appeared. Daedalus, Odyssey and Prometheus. The Letters USAF made the reporters sigh in relief and shock. They fired on the incoming warships. Yet, that was not the whole of it. Beams of blue light came from Earth and struck several incoming vessels. They glowed for a moment and then exploded. Then dozens of missiles came from the planet also hitting incoming ships. It was clear that the USAF ships were there as support. Even then it seemed like Earth might be doomed. When suddenly two more massive ships appeared. They made the USAF ships seems tiny. They opened fire on the incoming ships and launched fighters. The battle was joined but brief as Anubis had no desire to lose too much. He had hoped to win by quick show of force. His objective failed. He had failed to control the world leaders and they had stood defiant. The world did not know that one of their biggest guns was out of the fight. But he did and he could wait. He would just have to plan more carefully in the future. His fleet jumped away from the Tauri system even as more ships arrived. These ships of course belonging to the thrice damned Asgard. Anubis would have to wait. He would pull back and rethink his plans.

Two weeks earlier-

Lloyd looked over counterparts and said. "Does anyone have the feeling we missed something?"

His college from INN Looked at him incredulously and said. "I think we did. The question is what is going to happen now? I mean when did we get space ships? Also how does a people who appear so primitive suddenly have such advanced weapons?"

"Very good questions. The one I would like to ask is how long have we been at war? Who knew and who the hell started it?" James Donaldson asked. He was an elderly reporter one who had earned his place back in the trenches of Viet Nam. He was old school and really had little faith in the government. He looked around and noted that most of his colleges had not even considered that this might have been going on a lot longer then they considered. He smirked. Sometimes it paid to be paranoid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George Hammond stood by his president and sighed. _He had hoped to be retired by the time the news about the real world leaked out. He straightened as he overheard Donaldson. The man was entirely too sharp. _

TPOTUS went to the podium and said. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the press. If we may have a moment of your time. "

As one they all spun to face him.

He sighed deeply and said. "In one hour we the leaders of the world will be addressing you all. Please meet us the Lincoln centre. We believe that will be large enough to accommodate you all." He had then walked off leaving reporters shouting questions at his retreating back.

Now two weeks later Lloyd and Raphael were out seeking their own answers and desperately trying to divert their worries looking for proof that the Amazons and their allies were indeed friends. Because an other enemy on the list did not bear thinking about.

Part 98


	85. Chapter 85

**Under a Dark Star **

**Disclaimer: See part One**

**Part 98 The things we do for Love PG**

**Dean Winchester walked with one of the most beautiful women he had ever meet. Princess Diana was a lady and he was rapidly falling for her. He had to admit he was grateful to Buffy. Diana had wanted to go out and do some shopping. **_**Normally Dean hated such activities but he was glad he had agreed to come along. Ok he was playing the part of body guard not that he thought Diana or even Donna needed one. However Buffy wanted someone to help keep the press at bay and he and Sam had volunteered to do just that. They had first went to Arlington which had shocked both the brothers. It was hard to believe that Diana could have possibly been such good friends with a man who had died long before either of them had been born. Unlike many the Hunters knew the truth about the women of Themercyia. Dean still found it almost impossible to believe that the princess was over 1500 years old. Damn she was hot. Yet he did not care. She had something that drew him. So he would play bodyguard and he would carry her bags and hell he would even go so far as to help her pick out some cloths. Damn I have it bad he thought. **_**Sean looked over and noted that Sammy was just as doomed. He smiled at this. Well there were worse fates.**

**Sam smiled as Princess Donna held up a pair of high heeled boots.**

**"So Sam what do you think? I mean is red too much?"**

**Sam grinned at this and said."Well I think it will go great with that outfit you got earlier. I mean boots are practical if you will be ridding the bikes."**

**Donna beamed. **_**She was glad Sam was helping. She really had no idea of what was considered fashionable or acceptable clothing. Of course the boots would perfectly match her new red leather pants and jacket. Both were really more like safety equipment when you thought about it. After all one could fall off a bike.**_** She grinned as she thought about their new rides**_**. The men had seemed to ooh and ah over them. The new bikes called a Volcanoes X were considered state of the art. At a cost of over 200,000 dollars they were said to be the best money could buy. As of now only 10 to 20 such bikes were out there**_**. **_**The creator of the machines was veiled in mystery and many wanted to have such a rare prize. However it was said that the creator only made bikes for certain people and money was not really even to object.**_

_**Sam knew that both Buffy and Faith had such a machine and it was because of them that Donna and Diana got theirs. Samantha Carter also had a bike though hers had been a gift. A gift that had arrived in at her home late one evening six months earlier. A gift for saving the world that Sam Carter O'Neill had been told she could accept by TPOTUS himself**_**. **_**The fact was no one even knew who had designed these sleek machines**_**. Sam grinned and knew Sam wanted one despite his love of the Impala he wanted one of those bikes. **_**Maybe someday.**_

**The inventor of the Volcanoes X watched his newest customers from a distance. He was very pleased that they had been accepted by the machines. He leaned back and smiled. In the past his skills had been used to make weapons but it was a modern age and even Gods had to adapt.**

**Hephaistos had been highly concerned that the world's champions had been becoming down and depressed. To that end he had decided to help them out. The bikes were a practical way to do that. He had so far given out these bikes to those he thought worthy. The first bike he had given out actually went to Qi Chang Caine who had tried to refuse it. However it was very difficult to refuse a god so in the end he had accepted it. He rode it rarely but Hepaistos did not mind. He knew one day his gift would be needed. The remaining five bikes were given to other champions three to the charmed ones in San Francisco. They were given to the wolfe Daniel Osborne as did Rupert Giles and Xander Harris. In fact members of the Scoobies seemed to be the ones who chose who got the bikes. **_**Donna considered this and wondered if perhaps there was more to this then they had realized. What if these bikes were more than simple machines?**_

**Hephaistos watched as he noted the younger princess pause. **_**She was very intelligent and he wondered if perhaps she had caught the connection. It mattered little as long as their champions had what they needed to win the war.**_

**Dean smiled as Diana came out of the changing room. **_**Damn she is hot. **_**He noted she had changed into form fitting leathers. **_**Not that he minded in the least. He like most hunters had gotten used to seeing women in leather. It was the choice of clothing for most slayers and because they were often in bars they also were used to women bikers. So leather was a favorite of his. She looked good and he knew that no one would suspect this woman as being the Princess. Which he guessed was the point as they had ducked in her to shake the press from their tails.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Faith could not believe how well she was getting along with the Davis family. **_**They had accepted her and Cain with very little problems. In fact the only real problem they seemed to have was the fact that she was considered royalty. She snickered at that one. Then again to be fair she herself was still getting used to the idea. Her family Hippolyta, Nana and Rachel were working on organizing the wedding. She had given in and agreed that they should have a more formal ceremony. Not that she really had a choice in the matter. Only Diana seemed to understand she did not want a lot of fancy stuff. Oh well who was she to deny her Nana. After all she had lost so much if a fancy smancy wedding would make her feel good then Faith would endure it. Faith smiled and decided that if her Nana wanted to give her a fairy tale wedding who was she to complain. After all she was marrying her very own prince.**_


	86. Chapter 86

Under a Dark Star

Disclaimer-See part One

Part 99 Touring the damage PG

TPOTUS toured the devastated area. In many ways the United States had been extremely lucky. The Goa'uld attack had hit isolated areas. The loss of life to humans was minimal but the devastation to the land was horrible to behold. In the west an entire 10,000 acres of forests in California had been scorched. Part of the badlands national park was now deep enough to mimic the Grand Canyon. In Canada there was now one more Great Lake in Ontario. South America had a new passage through Belize. China got two new inland seas and the Russians got a new fresh water port. Not that they would have asked for it being build that way. Overall earth had several new lakes or seas formed by the attacks and there was no way for anyone to hide that the landscape of the planet had been forever changed. Fortunately the Goa'uld Anubis wanted the Tauri home world as a trophy so he did not use naquada or even atomic bombs. In fact much of the damage was from the high powered plasma type guns.

Samantha Carter O'Neill was a scientist and a damned good one. _However even she was uncertain what the effects these attacks would have on the world's ecosystems. She sat in on a briefing with several experts on climate change and wondered if they had a clue on what impacts the changes would make. They had to learn what they could quickly before the world figured out the extent of the damage and panicked._

The world leaders all listened as their top scientists read them the news. They were all stunned to silence. Once more it was the Council and their new allies that calmed them all down.

Willow Rosenberg went to the front of the room. She walked slowly and it was more then clear she was still not completely well. However she was not going to let the world's leaders panic and do something even more stupid then they usually did. She was a rare thing a scientist who was also a Wiccan witch. As such she was intimately attached to Gaia or mother Earth. There was no doubt in her mind that the world had been wounded just as she had been. However it was not necessarily a bad thing. In some ways the changes might in time benefit humanity. The large freshwater lakes could be seeded with plants and fish. This would help feed the world. While many of the world's forests had burned it cleared lands for farming and it meant that new trees could be planted. They could in fact choose which types to introduce. Willow smiled as she had a surprise for the world. _It seemed that the cities held more then just people in stasis. Both Lemuria and Atlantis had frozen embryos of several thousand species of plants, fish and animals. It would have been irresponsible to just dump them into the current ecosystems as things had changed over the years. Yet the virgin lakes and soils might be a differing story. Willow wondered if the first gift Faith had chosen for the world would make the world leaders think or get pissed off. Personally she thought it was hilarious. Then again that is what happens when you let a child pick the creature to be reborn first. Cain had chosen the Dodo and Faith with her wicked sense of humour had thought it a great idea. Willow had to admit it was apt. It fit the current world leaders like Kinsey perfectly._

"Ladies and gentlemen we have some really good news. It seems our cities have a repository of animals in zoos and cryo-storage. So we thought we would show you what we can bring back to the world and prove that the attacks may in the long run actually be a good thing."

Willow looked over at Faith who smiled and motioned for her guards to bring in the covered cage.

"Faith you have the honour."

The dark slayer smirked and said. "First off I want to say I let my son pick the first animal to be reborn. He thought they were cute. So here we go." She pulled off the cover and the world leaders were stunned into silence as the DODO looked out at them all and squawked.

The president of Russia looked at Faith and said. "A very well made point your majesty. We will work together lest we follow the path of that bird. We are fortunate you and your family kept them safe for us."

Faith smiled and said. "Yes, we are. Red here she has a plan to use the damaged areas to bring back lost specimens. So I will give the floor back to her. We got a lot of animals some from each continent I'm thinking so let us do a better job next time, ok? I'm thinking we got a wake up call here and I for one intend to listen. We, my people and Buffy's along with Themiscyra are going to do all we can to protect Earth from Anubis and our own foolishness. I am hoping you all will join us. Red now is the time for our plans to be explained so you and the others have at it. Remember we all have to work at this together."

Willow moved to Faith side as she began to explain how the apparent disaster could be turned into a positive. "While it's true that the Earth has changed it may not be a bad thing. We now have several new freshwater lakes and several new ports in warm waters. I believe that in time these positives will outweigh the negatives. It has deeply saddened us that some lost their lives or homes." She paused and then said. "While we can't bring back the dead we can take care of their living family and friends and help rebuild. Many may well find that this is beneficial to their communities."

"Lady Willow my country has been cut in half. How is that a positive outcome?" A woman asked.

Willow looked over at her and said "There is now a new channel for shipping. I am certain with time and effort it can be made useful. That will increase trade options for your region. There is also a new fresh water source. I do believe that has often been a problem in the past."

The ambassador sat down. _She seemed surprised that aide would be coming to her country. She was silent now not wanting to anger someone who might be there to help_.

Willow sighed it was not going to be easy. _The earth had been damaged but they had to deal with the end results not fret over what they could not change. She was glad that the leaders were finally getting that._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Queen Hippolyta had no idea why she was being asked to visit Television shows. _However TPOTUS seemed to think it was a good idea to help inform the public. So, she and Diana were going with both Faith, Buffy along with Jennifer Sheppard and Samantha Carter O'Neill were meeting the several talk show hosts. She did not really understand why it was important but she wanted to ensure that the people understood how important they were to the process of protecting earth. If she had learned anything in the many years of her rule it was that the public had to feel ownership of their own lives and nations. She supposed that the modern era television merely allowed for faster communications._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anubis was angry his plans had once more been destroyed by the Tauri. He turned and growled at Ethan Rayne. "You promised that we would win."

"No, sire I promised that the Red witch would not be a factor. She was not. Willow Rosenberg is still very ill. It may be weeks before she is back to full power. You only requested that I deprive them of her skills not that I help with other aspects of the operations."

Anubis was silent for a moment. "I am aware of that. We will contact the enemies of the Tauri in Pegasus. I am certain that they will be willing to assist us."

Ethan nodded uncertain if he liked this plan but he had little chance to object.

TBC….


	87. Chapter 87

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while, so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N: A special thank you to Morgomir for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed.**

Part 100 Positions and loyalties? PG

George Hammond spoke softly with Hank Landry and Jack O'Neill. None of the generals were overly happy with the situation that they now found themselves in. They were torn between duty and their own sense of honour. The three men spoke softly as they waited for the Joint Chiefs and the President to return.

"George there is no way that I am going to help to try to take over either of the cities or Themiscyra. First off it would be wrong because they just saved Earth's ass from Kinsey and the Goa'ulds. Second, Faith is my niece and third they are independent nations."

George Hammond hated it when his friend was right. _Yet he also knew that despite the words of peace and apparent unity the world leaders especially those in the US were not happy with Atlantis. Many felt that the city was theirs. He would have agreed if he had not seen the way the city reacted to Buffy Summers. Lemuria was just as reactive to Faith Lehane Langford and he was not about to say they did not have legitimate claims. The problem was that the IOA and The United States in particular had spent billions on the SGC and Atlantis and now they were effectively being shut out. Of course there would be anger and questions. He looked at Hank Landry and wondered what his take would be. While he had not been the commander of the SGC for long he had a keen mind. He wanted the three of them to be in agreement so they would survive the political games._

"What do you think Hank?"

"Well sir… to be honest I can see both sides. I mean we have been defending Earth for a lot of years." He raised his hand to forestall Jack O'Neill's rant. "That is the USA and the Air Force. We have invested a lot in the SGC. There are many who will think we should profit from that."

Jack glared at his friend and said "So we just kick those people to the curb. Damn it they built those cites. They were only away for their safety. I mean it be like having new comers come in and claim Bourbon street in New Orleans after Katrina. Besides Hank did you read what happened the last time the SGC tried to strong arm aliens who were allied with Native Americans?"

George frowned as he recalled that incident. _The SGC had an unrecognized foothold and the alien guardians of the local natives had almost destroyed his command_.

"General I did not say I agreed with the idea merely that many will want a return on the billions we spent." Hank said firmly.

"Well the return should be obvious. The World is still here." Jack quipped.

"Maybe but the world is angry with the US now. We might well need something to trade. I mean think about it sir. The IOA has been acting without a UN mandate and the last time I checked there were over 161 nations and only about a dozen are in the IOA."

"He has a point Jack." George said. "Add to that the attack and we have issues. I'm praying that the President does not use this to try to unify the world. That is to say he might wish to take the cities for Earth's own good of course."

Jack stiffened at this. "If TPOTUS even thinks … I'll give my resignation first and I swear George I will help Faith defend her people. They all saved us and we need them more then they need us. Hell George there is nothing stopping them from moving the cities away, back to Pegasus and we could never stop them. "

Hammond nodded at this and he noted that Landry frowned. "Well that would be a problem. I mean what about the people they have here in Themiscyra?"

"I'm not so sure that that place is not like Atlantis." Jack said. "Look we have to be careful here. They don't like or trust men. If we blow this well we all have a lot to lose. Hank they have all but adopted your kid and I won't lose Faith. I have a family again and I will be damned if Kinsey or any of his ilk are allowed to endanger them."

"Jack we also have to consider that they may gather their lost children. If the Atlantians and Lemurians actually believe that the native peoples are theirs we could see a mass exodus."

Jack considered that. "Well at least they wouldn't be stuck on piss poor…"

George cut him off as the president and Joint chiefs came into the room.

The three men rose as TPOUS came in.

George gave Jack a warning look . His former second in command merely shrugged he had more than made his points.

TBC…


	88. Chapter 88

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 101 New perspectives PG**

Anubis read the reports. He was not pleased with the way the battle had gone. The Tauri had defeated his fleet without one of their most powerful allies. More importantly they now had control of three ancient cites along with many warriors from those people. He sat down and considered his options. He looked over at Samantha Finn and the Genii leader Kolya. Both seemed to truly hate certain factions of the Tauri. However he was not so trusting of their motives. Anubis more than most Goa'uld knew how dangerous humans could be. He looked over at the reports on the Wraiths. These creatures interested him. He began to consider if he could use them in his super soldier program. Abruptly he rose.

"Jaffa Cree he commanded." His first prime came running to his side.

"Yes my Lord."

"We will go to the Pegasus galaxy. Prepare to take the ship into hyperspace." Anubis turned to the Genii leader and said."I have heard your entreat and I will claim your people for my own. Give Dravis the coordinates for your world."

Kolya stiffened but knew it was not a request. If the Genii were to survive the Wraith they needed allies and he knew this Goa'uld was strong.

He bowed his head and said. "Yes my lord."

He followed the Jaffa out of the room. Kolya wanted the Genii to survive no matter the cost to the rest of the human race. The doors closed as they left the room.

Samantha Finn watched with detached emotions. She did not trust this Goa'uld at all. However she had a feeling he was more than a match for the Wraith. His super solders would make short work of them. She smiled as she considered the idea of letting the Goa'uld take out the Wraith then taking out Anubis. It was a doable plan. So for the moment she and her team would go along. She was so intent on watching Kolya that she never saw the Jaffa come up behind her. Then before she could react a symbiote pieced the back of her neck and wrapped itself around her spine. Samantha Finn was not even able to scream as she suddenly became a Goa'uld host.

Anubis turned to her and said. "Welcome back to the world of the living Inanna."

The Goa'uld queen's eyes flashed and she said "It is good to be back Anubis. This body is most pleasing."

Anubis nodded and said. "It suits you. Soon we will have many spawn."

Inanna smiled at this. "We will soon rule the Tauri and all humans once more. It has been a long time. I am pleased you honoured your promise to me my love."

Anubis nodded at this. "We were allies and we will win. Now we must speak of the intelligence you have access to. I must know what the Tauri have to fight us with."

Sam/Inaana frowned. "It may take a while this host is strong. I will win however and she will learn her place."

Anubis nodded and said. "As they should. We shall keep this blending to ourselves. I think that Kolya may be bent to our will by your host."

Inanna nodded. "Indeed he lusts for her. It should prove interesting. Though he is not the one I would have chosen. Actually this one's mate is most suitable for a breeder. Perhaps we should retrieve him. A time in the sarcophagus would heal him and it might make my host more amendable to help us."

Anubis considered this and said. "There is certain logic to this. Yes we will do this." He walked over to the com line and called Ba'al. "Retrieve the Tauri known as Riley Finn I have use for him."

Ba'al stiffened he did not like being treated as a lackey. However for the moment it was in his best interests to play along. "Yes, My lord." he said. He shut off the com and launched his ship_. It seemed he was playing delivery boy again. Soon I will stop this game and take over from Anubis. I will so enjoy capping his ascended ass. Damn it O'Neill was rubbing off on me. I so hate those damned Tauri._

_**TBC.....**_

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this and my other works. I am not abandoning this story or any of the others but My Father is very ill. He in Intensive care right now and we are uncertain if he will leave there anytime soon. I may be able to post one more chapter which is almost finished once I send it to my beta but there are no promises. The hospital where he is an hour and a half away from where I live and I may not have time to write anything more soon. Please bear with me and I will try to finish this once life levels out again. However I am behind in my college classes now as well so it may be a while. I just wanted to let everyone know what is going on. I hate it when stories get left hanging. This past year has been rough as his health has not been good. But I will update when I can.**

**Thanks,**

**Lisa**


	89. Chapter 89

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics****Part 102 What the world deserves PG**

_Ba'al went to carry out the "orders" Anubis had given him. He was not overly happy with being treated as a lackey and he was mentally going over what he would do to the Goa'uld once he had a body again. He could not believe Inanna thought that that weak human would make a good breeder. More importantly he could not believe Anubis was considering creating a child with her. He knew that this should be impossible as the Goa'uld had not real body. However he was not about to underestimate his supposed ally. He would just have to find a way to do his task but allow the Tauri to foil the plans. It would of course be unfortunate if they took out Anubis for him. He smiled as he considered ways to tip off Jack O'Neill. The Tauri was annoying but he was now glad he had not killed him for real. That one was just clever enough to be of use. Now, how to get him in place without tipping his hand? He wanted Anubis gone but he was not fool. He had to let the Tauri do the dirty work then as Anubis' ally he would inherit his empire and he could even spur the Jaffa and other minor Goa'ulds on by pretending to avenge Anubis. Yes, this was a good plan. Ba'al entered the ship and ordered the Jaffa to fly him back to earth. Yes, he had a very good plan now all he had to do was find a way to lure that blue demon away from guarding Finn._

.........................

Faith, Buffy and Diana exited the portal that Willow had created. They walked toward the ruins together.

"I don't know Nana Di this may be a bad idea. I mean we are just sorta popping in. What if they object to our being here? I mean I really do not want to hurt anyone." Faith said. _She had no idea what to call Diana. Faith was still getting used to the idea of having a great-great grandmother adding her mother to the mix was complicated. Then there was the fact that her Nana Di looked only a few years older than she was. It was hard to wrap her mind around. The only thing she did know was she loved her new family._

Diana Princess of Themiscyra smiled and said. "We have the right. These people belong to us. Do not worry my child we can prove we are a part of them. Buffy and you are bringing home some of their lost children and we will be offering them hope. I don't believe they will be angry once they understand. We are here to help them. The peoples of this land came from us many years ago. They are a branch of our people who have been absorbed into the indigenous cultures. We must help them thrive again. It is also going to help us as we could use more people as well. I think mother and the others will be more accepting of men from this culture then others."

"Why is that?" Buffy asked genuinely curious.

Diana smiled sadly. "Because before first contact with the other Europeans we often traded with the native peoples. They gave us many fine daughters and we gifted them with sons."

"Wow...so did you ... I mean if it isn't my business....."

"No Faith, Cate was my only child. Mother only ever had me and Donna. Her sister however she had several sons before her daughters. Major Lorne and Colonel Sheppard are descendants of her line. I also believe that one of your Uncle's family may have come through her. I know that Dr. Jackson's family has links to Illya and the Winchesters to Mari. In fact many hunters family come back to Themiscyra."

"Wow, that's interesting. Are you planning on letting them know?" Buffy asked.

"We are still debating the issue. There would be a lot of questions we cannot answer easily." Diana explained. "We are still discussing it. We left our sons to the outside world. We do not want them to believe they were not loved. They were deeply loved but the society we had built however would never have allowed them to live freely. We made harsh choices in a dark time. I am not so certain they were the right choices but ... We did the best we could. I know mother hated men for many years they caused her a lot of pain. In the end I think the male children had better lives away from us then they would have with us. Many Amazon tribes kept males as slaves. We did not choose to do that. Maybe now we can reconnect with our lost ones. Time will tell if trust can be rebuilt."

"I can see that." Buffy said. "They should know the truth. I mean Dean and Sam they're really into you and Donna. I consider them friends and I think Faith does too." Buffy paused not wanting to offend.

"I got to agree with Buffy here." Faith said using her sister slayer's name made the point clear. "They are good men and they have a right to know."

Diana nodded. "I will consider it."

The slayers had to agree because the secret was not theirs to tell.

The world was in shock as new tech was being revealed daily. Willow and Oz were having a lot of fun working with Sam. The Colonel was a fountain of information and she was for once getting credit for her years of hard work. The science teams at the SGC were suddenly propelled to celebrity status and it was amusing to watch as men like Jay Filger were now fending off groupies.

"Jay, remember a lot of this is still not for the public and is classified."

"We know colonel. Man this is so cool. Everyone used to think we were geeks and stuff. "

Willow rolled her eyes as she assigned Andrew to keep an eye on him and the others. Oddly their own resident geek was more mature mentioning Star Wars only in passing. She sighed as she and Sam went out to give lectures on the newest computers technology that could and would be sold to the public.

The group walked out to their latest press conference and Willow wanted to hide. Damn it she hated Dan Reynolds.

Sam moved to the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen we are here to show you the newest computer technology that we will be giving to the public.'

Dan Reynolds jumped up. "What do you mean giving? Will that not disrupt the economy?"

Sam glared at him and was about to give a snarky comment when Willow jumped in.

"Well maybe giving would be a bit of an oversimplification. However the fact is much of this technology has been developed by the Air Force. Well Colonel Carter- O'Neill actually. Personally I think she should sell it to you all but hey she's too nice for that."

The reporter glared and Sam said. "I developed a lot of this with the Air Forces funding. My goal was to save our world. Now by letting the public have this tech we are hoping that it can be used to save more lives and help others be more productive. I think that's what matters to us all the most. Besides it could be argued that the public paid for this already."

There was a lot of loud questions and Sam sighed it was going to be a long day.

TBC...


	90. Chapter 90

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 103 Family Alliances G**

Princess Diana walked into the village. She was followed by Faith and Buffy. The three of them were here to meet with the Shamans and elders of the tribe. It had been decided that there were some things that could not be entrusted to the medical and science people outside the SGC. To that end they had decided to reconnect with their lost children. The people that they would be meeting were all family if in a distant manner.

Diana walked to the hidden Kiva and waited. She knew that they had been being watched for the last few miles. She signalled Buffy and Faith to join her. She carefully removed her pack and took out some things and laid it at the statues feet to the left of the Kiva. She hoped this offering would signal that she came here in peace and was willing to offer a gift to these people's deities.

Suddenly several people came out. They were surrounded by men and women of various ages and most seemed to be armed. They held weapons that might be ceremonial but they were clearly dangerous. None of the women were willing to underestimate these people.

"Who are you and why have you come." An elderly voice demanded.

Diana looked up and faced a woman and a man of undetermined age. Yet there was wisdom and power in both of them. She bowed slightly and said. "I am Diana Princess of Themiscyra and with me are Buffy Queen of Atlantis and Faith Queen of Lemuria. We have come in peace to seek an alliance and to request your assistance in healing Gaia our mother earth. We have come to seek our lost children and to heal the breach. We have come to make amends for our past failures and to request that your families be allowed to come home to these lands."

The man stepped forward out of the shadows and both Buffy and Faith were shocked. They knew this man.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come to us princess. My sister Callie and I have been expecting you all. Come you are welcome here and we have much to go over. I have to agree you will need us. "There was a slight sarcasm in his voice but Diana let it slide. The man had a right to be bitter they had failed him.

"Charles we are here to try to make amends. We... we made mistakes and then it was too late to fix them. We were afraid." Diana said.

Charles nodded as he looked over at Callie who seemed to be weighing the princess's words.

"She speaks the truth my brother. They really did the best they could. In any case the past is gone. We must build a future."

Charles nodded and said "So we are to help? How many of our people sleep?"

This time Faith smiled and answered, "So far over 200.000."

Charles stumbled and spun around to face the Queen. "All on Lemuria?"

"Nope about half are in each city. Of course we also have about 3000 embryos." Buffy said with a smirk. "So Callie fancy having a child or three?"

The 40 year old healer looked at Buffy and said sadly."I cannot have children. I was---"

"Nahha child." Buffy said walking over. She held a small scanner in her hand and said."Yes you can. We have the children we just need people to carry them. Now what happened to you was a crime. But if you want we can give you children. Now maybe they won't look just like you but in all ways that matter they will be yours. So what do you think?"

Callie was stunned and she looked over at her own mate Thomas who was now at her side. The man in question said. "How many can we have? I mean if Callie wants that is."

Callie stopped being stunned and said "When and where."

Charles looked on in shock but he was smiling. Well it seemed that an alliance was in their best interest. He grinned as he considered what the government would say when his people's population skyrocketed. He decided to make sure he videotaped the director of the BIA's face when they told them. Whatever these people wanted they would do. Because the idea of having more of their people here was too good to pass up. Plus he knew they would protect his people something he knew was going to be very important.

Several hours latter--

It was decided that Charles and Callie would take point with many of the other Native leaders in both North and South America. There would soon be a conference of Shaman and medicine people along with Wiccans and others. There were a lot of medicines that were more in their area of expertise then traditional western medicines. Charles grinned as he considered what 3000 potential children would mean. Somehow he had a feeling there would not be enough to go around. He wondered what they were going to do about that. Then again with this many new people added to the mix there would soon be a lot more babies. He smiled thinking he could hardly wait to formally meet with Queen Hippolyta. She sounded like an interesting woman. He wondered briefly if the Amazon Queen might be interested in a marriage alliance?

TBC...


	91. Chapter 91

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 104 Revelations PG**

Cameron Mitchell could not believe that they were revealing the F-302 to the public. Looking over at John Sheppard he could see his counterpart on SGA-1 agreed it was a bad idea. However they had orders. He sighed as he pulled on his helmet and headed out to the airstrip. It could be worse he could be stuck doing the talk show circuit. He was so glad he had won that lottery. He smirked as he thought of General O'Neill and Teal'c giving interviews.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

General Jack O'Neill could not believe he had lost the lottery. How the heck was he supposed to do interviews. This type of thing was why he had Danny and Sam. He sighed as he straightened his dress uniform. Sometimes he wished he had never heard of the SGC. Looking over he spotted his wife grinning at him with a very appreciative look on her face. Ok, maybe he was still a lucky SOB interviews aside. He just hoped this did not end up blowing up in his face. He grinned as he recalled the last reporter they had to deal with. Well at least he had laid the ground work. Who would have though the incident would now be useful? Well off to face the hoards. Jack looked over and noted Teal'c did not seem any more pleased then he was. Well he was at least the leader of his people. Well second really given Bratac was the Jaffa equivalent to a president.

Jack walked forward and called over to his wife. "Come on honey I need you to go with. I mean really do you think it is a good idea to leave me with Dan Reynolds?"

Samantha Carter-O'Neill sighed. "Jack you are just being petulant." However she was not so foolish as to trust her mate. _She walked over to his side and joined the "Party" It really would not do for Jack to shoot someone._

The studio where the interview was taking place was in Denver so they were going to have to leave soon to make it in time. Sam was not looking forward to this. She had just gotten done giving the press conference. However Sam knew that Jack was likely to just shoot the reporter. He and Dan had a very bad and touchy past. She shivered when she recalled the reports she had read. To be honest if she had been Jack there was no way she would ever have agreed to be in the same room with that reporter. The man was the worst of his kind. A scandal monger who seemed to get away with anything he wanted because of the free press.

Flash Back Dessert Storm-

Jack O'Neill climbed off the battered old jeep rambler and walked toward the American officers waiting with transportation for him. He was limping and covered only with a dirty ragged blanket that the local chief had given him. He was dirty tired and in a lot of pain. The last thing he wanted was to deal with some reporter.

"Major O'Neill is it true that you murdered a dozen Iraqi civilians?"

A wounded and exhausted Jack O'Neill lipped toward the transport vehicle as several reporters shouted questions at him. He stopped and looked back at them and said.

"What civilians? I followed my oath as an officer and escaped from a prison camp. Now if you will excuse me I have a plane to catch."

"Major the camp you were freed from was destroyed and there are bodies everywhere. Are you saying you had nothing to do with that? They were innocent civilian officers of the law" Dan asked or rather stated in a pompous tone.

Jack glared at the senior reporter and dropped the blanket that was covering his body.

The reporters gasped at the wounds they saw. The Air Force Majors upper body was covered with burns, bruises and cuts. His arms had rope burns and he seemed to struggle to draw a breath. His wounds had not yet been treated.

"If those were police men then they took their training from Himmler. Now if you will excuse me." Jack limped off. He was very tired.

Jack took three more steps and fell forward only to be caught by his good friend Captain Charles Kowalski who had run to his side.

"Back off you vultures. Can you not get a clue already. Geez....The Major is not up to playing twenty questions. I am sure you can get a briefing later." Charles helped his best friend to the waiting vehicle and glared at the reporters as they surged forward he motioned for several SF to hold them back.

Dan Reynolds kept shouting questions certain that the military was covering something up.

Present-

Sam Carter-O'Neill knew her husband had no love for the press and frankly given the reports she read she had none either. At least they were going to be meeting with several reporters some who were a lot more even handed when dealing with the military.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dan Reynolds paced. _He did not like that he had to share this interview. He knew deep in his gut that this was the story of a lifetime. He was also certain that this O'Neill was a war criminal and he was going to prove it. Dan hated that this man escaped his grasp in the past. He had done some research and found it disturbing that death seemed to follow General O'Neill. Too many bodies and not enough reason for them really bothered the reporter. He was especially concerned about the deaths of several reporters. It was more than clear that this so called general and his team had been and were perhaps still sectioned killers. It was disgusting to think that these people had the ear of the President. Dan Reynolds was not naive but he was not about to allow this man and his team to gain glory for his dark deeds. Reporters were the good guys and this man had killed one. He would see him brought to justice. Besides that whole thing with the Vice president just smelled of cover up. Kinsey might be an ass but he deserved to be treated with respect. Dan hated some of the man's politics but he was a hell of a watch dog. If Kinsey smelled a rat then there likely was one and for once Dan would go along. Because of whatever else he believed he knew Kinsey was a patriot. Dan did not really believe Kinsey would try to take over the government. Besides witch O'Neill had tried to kill him. So there was clearly a cover up. He would find the truth and in the process secure his place as one of the greatest reporters of his generation_. He smiled as he sat back and composed his acceptance speech for the Pulitzer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack O'Neill looked over at the Queen and smiled. _She was a lovely lady. Somehow he had a feeling she would have as much patience for this as he did. He smirked and looked forward to the reporters getting smacked down. Yep royal portative was a wonderful thing_.

"Sir, why are you smirking?" Sam asked.

"Oh I was just thinking Carter."

"Sir is that wise?" She quipped.

Jack glared at her and said. "It does happen now and again Colonel. Seriously I was just thinking how glad I am Her majesty is with us. I mean she can take a lot of the questions and if she refuses to answer who can argue with Royalty?"

Sam rolled her eyes and said. "They will just ask us then."

"Maybe but classified covers a lot."

Sam's eyes grew wide and she began to laugh. "TPOTUS is going to kill you."

Hippolyta heard this and said. "If there is a danger to you General I am certain Faith or Buffy would offer you sanctuary.'

Jack just laughed and said. "I think she means that TPOTUS will be angry with me. However the offer is appreciated. I just hate this stuff. Paul and Faith should have the job."

Queen Hippolyta's eyes grew wide at this. "General we want to give them information not start a war."

Sam chuckled as Jack blushed as he considered his nieces blunt manners.

"Good point but Paul could do it."

"I don't know sir." Carter said "He seems to be taking on his mate's worst habits."

"My daughter's descendant seems to have inherited my temperament. I am most pleased with this but ... patience has never been a virtue I have had in abundance."

Jack grinned but wisely said nothing as he leaned back.

"Well we can do this. I mean how hard can it be." Carter said.

"Damn you just jinxed us Carter." Jack said.

"Now who is taking after the Scoobies." Carter replied.

Jack rolled his eyes and prayed for the best. _After all how bad could it get?_

Hippolyta sighed as she prayed that the gods of mischief were not listening.

Of course they were.....

TBC...


	92. Chapter 92

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 105 Shifting the Pieces PG**

TPTB watched their champions and were enraged. They could not believe that the Greek Pantheon had come back to protect the slayers. They were however limited to the things that they could do. Technically the Greek Gods had the right to step in. However The Powers felt themselves equal to gods and they were not about to be thwarted. They wanted the balance to remain. There was no way that they would allow "Good to win". It was all the Alpha and Omega's faults. The eldest if the powers thought. Those two slayers had never followed the rules. The Powers wondered why they had been stuck with two such troublesome children? Buffy Summers had been bad enough. Her refusal to accept her destiny had started this whole mess. Why did she inspire such loyalty? The loyalty of her friends was how she escaped her destiny and twisted fate into knots. Then Faith Lehane Langford O'Neill came along. Of course her last name had to have something to do with it. He rolled his eyes as he considered that her "Uncle Jack" was a favoured child of Janus. Of course Faith was also good friends with Xander who also had the Chaos god's favour. His influence helped her become reformed and that lead her to be in a position to help the Alpha slayer in her duties. The two senior slayers were setting rotten examples for all the newly called slayers. They no longer treated their watchers as leaders and general. No the Alpha and Omega used their watchers for research but it was clear they were not leading the battle. This could be a problem. The elder sighed as he considered how much simpler and easier it was to guide child warriors. They considered that perhaps they should simply remove the two primary slayers. Yes, that was what they would do. Of course they forgot that Buffy Summers never stayed dead. However this time they would win. TPTB sent a message to the seer who was still working with Travers. She would give them the former head watcher information needed to help defeat the slayers. After they fell the others would be so much simpler to control.

Mabel Pryce jerked awake in agony. She hated these prophetic dreams. She rolled out of bed and stumbled to the small kitchen that she shared with the other hiding watchers. She snorted her disgust at the peeling paint and shabby layout. However for the moment they had little choice as they were fugitives. Her dream had been dark and dangerous. She knew that they had to do something soon or the world would fall to the darkness. Mabel made herself a cup of tea and walked to the small table. She shivered and debated waking Quentin up. She might have a few issues with her former lover but she did trust him to do the right thing for the world. However he was not a man who liked being woken in the dead of night. She sipped her tea and wrote down what she knew of her dream. There was no sense waking him until she had something coherent to tell him.

TBTB smiled as the seer fell for their false dream. Soon the Slayers would be no more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janus watched the play and frowned. He was not about to allow his favoured children fall. Of course chaos made the stronger so he would allow a small challenge. A warning however was only fair. He flew to the Oracles to send a message.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kennedy kicked the Bon Jovi wan-a-be vamp in the gut. He went flying across the club.

"Hey Monica look out you have a Bangles Diva trying to grab you. Why did you want to come here again?"

"I don't know I thought the 1980's music would appeal to Rich."

Richard Woolsey rolled his eyes as he staked a vampire with pointy teeth. Clearly a Montley Crew fan. Not that he would ever admit to once having listened to Metal bands. "Really I would so prefer Wagner."

Monica rolled her eyes as she took out another vamp. "So those tapes belonged to who?"

Richard smiled. He so loved his girls. At least this slaying was fun. He liked Vampires so much better than the Wraith. At least they died easily.

"We should have gone to see Oz and Under the Dark Moon." Kennedy grumped. Monica laughed at this. Sometimes it was good to let Kennedy come to her own choices. Now she get to go see the band she really wanted to.

**TBC....**


	93. Chapter 93

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be both Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 106 Balancing the field G**

Charles Night Hawk led the Princess and the two Queens on a tour of his small village_. He watched as the three women seemed to become more and more withdrawn. He wondered why this was so?_

"What is wrong have I offended you ladies?"

Faith faced him and said "No Chief. It is ....we never expected. I mean the government is / was supposed to help our people."

_So that was it. They were shocked at the clear poverty of the reservation and they were now clearly angry. It was not that the village was not clean and neat but rather it was clear that it was lacking in many of the amenities these women associated with modern life. Charles knew his people kept their homes in as good of repair and as neat as they could. They had pride after all. However the tribe as a whole had a 75 percent unemployment rate, so money was always tight. He sighed and knew that there was little he could do to help them accept what was the reality of their people lives_.

"What is the most pressing need for your people Charles?" Diana asked. She was appalled at the poverty. _These people deserved so much more. She read the treaties and knew that the American's had much to answer for._

"Our school needs a new roof and we could use more advanced equipment for the hospital. More funding for medicines and a fulltime Doctor would be a great advantage." Charles said without thought.

"Well the equipment we can do. Buffy would Willow and Oz know what to order. I think maybe we could ask Xander to help with the construction project. If you think he would help that is?"

Buffy nodded and said."Oh I'm sure he would want to help. Besides he's an expert on renovating schools now."

Faith smirked at that comment. "We could ask Wood too. While we are not together anymore he is a first class educator. Maybe he would have some connections to help you get more books for the library and computers and shit."

Buffy gave her a sharp look.

"OK never tell G-man I said book and stuff ok."

Buffy laughed at this. "Well I am betting he and Wesley could help with building a better library once Xander is done."

"We could ask Doc Frazier to help with the medical stuff. I mean she knows what to get, I think. B do you think we could send some of our staff from the cities, and then maybe ask a healer or two to rotate down.

"That is a great idea. Maybe we could ask Carson too. He might know some people who like a vacation in a nice climate." Buffy said. "I mean really Scotland is nice and all but its so cold and wet."

Charles laughed at this, clearly seeing the California girl Buffy Summers still was.

"Ladies the ideas you have are nice but....well we could never...I mean-"

His sister interrupted and said."We do not have the money to buy those things." Callie seemed angry thinking that these people who claimed to be family were looking down at them.

Diana looked at her and said."Money is not an object. Your people are a part of ours. We have failed to protect you in the past. That ends as of today. I am afraid you misunderstood us. We will provide the funds you need and as of today the First Nations children of the Amazon will be protected and cared for. We merely want to help you make your own choices. We will provide the funds you need, but you must choose to accept our help. Many may think we are seeking to buy forgiveness for our mistakes. Maybe it is a part of the truth. It is a small part however. We take care of our own. We made a mistake by not keeping an eye on your people we will fix that now and I promise you the Americans will know you belong to us."

Callie was shocked but a slow smile began to form. _Maybe just maybe things were going to be better. She hoped so because they needed this._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Anubis watched as his super soldiers came off the assembly line. He hated that they were so short lived. He needed more than a partially born Jaffa to keep them functioning. Ethan Rayne was brought before him. "Tell me mage is there a way to make them more efficient?"

The chaos Mage looked on and considered. "Perhaps my lord. May I do some research. I wish to make them invisible but I must check a few details first. Perhaps we could combine Wraith technology and magic with your design."

Anubis nodded and sent the human away and sent for Kolya. The Genii leader bowed and said.

"How may I serve, sire."

Anubis faced him and said." I wish to have proof of your people's loyalty. I must have more troops."

Kolya hid his distaste and said."How many do you require?" He needed the Goa'uld so he would play along. _Besides having his troops here was a bonus. Perhaps they could take control from this being sooner then he planned_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ba'al moved to take the soldier known as Riley Finn. _He had no desire to allow this one to become Anubis new host. Somehow he had a feeling that was the half-ascended's plan. Yet he would need to pretend to do as he had been ordered. How to tip the SGC and not face his so-called allies and be fed to the Wraith? I am certain Anubis has a way to create a Hoctar child. I cannot allow this to happen._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kennedy followed her lovers to the car. _It had been a fun night despite landing in a Vampire Rave. Who would have thought that they would be so stupid? Of course the Vamps on this side of the pond were as stupid as those in the States but still. Maybe Spike had been telling the truth when he said the 80's bands had stolen their looks from Vamps?_

_Damn Rich looks hot. I wonder if Ken would mind me taking him for a ride tonight. Monica thought._

Kennedy yawned and looked over at her lovers and smiled. _Well at least I do not have to feel bad about wanting an early night. Maybe it would go over best if I move them along. _"Hey baby I was wondering if maybe...I am kind of dead on my feet. Any chance I could get you to bunk with Rich. I mean...." She smiled as Monica and Rich blushed at the same time. "I mean I need to sleep and well-"

"That would be fine with me as long as Monica does not mind." Richard said with a real smile.

Kennedy grinned as her girl blushed. She knew that her lovers both needed time alone. _So she let them have it. Besides she really was beat. So it was now as good a time as any. _"Thanks Rich." _Because she knew if Monica was with her she would never sleep. At least not a full night's worth and she really needed it._

TBC....

A/N: Sorry for the delay I could not log into the site to upload this or any other work for the weekend. Hopefully everything will be online with no more issues.

Lisa


	94. Chapter 94

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be both Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

Part 107 Best laid plans of Wraith and Vampires PG

The Wraith Queen watched as the ships limped back into orbit around the planet that they had chosen as a meeting place. She could not believe that the Tauri had defeated so many hive ships so easily. She had already ordered the execution of the Wraith commanders who failed her but it did little to help ease her mind. It was more than clear that these new Tauri were joining the Lantians and that was not going to make their lives any easier. It was already hard enough to find worlds to feed on without fighting other hives. So far her people had been fortunate but that had been because her hive was so large and had so many ships. Now because of their defeat they would be vulnerable to their rivals. She did not like that fact. Worse yet the news of their defeat was already spreading. The only positive point was none of the other queens knew of this fallback place. For the moment at least they had time to lick their wounds and regroup.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The leaders of the Trust sat and listened to their lawyers. It was going to be almost impossible to gain control of the Stargate or any of the Earth based ships now that the President had decided to go public. Even the skilled attorneys of Wolfram and Heart could not gain access. Of course the law firm was not nearly as powerful or as influence as it once had been. Most however did not worry too much about this as they knew that that would change in time.

Jeremy Lehane was not so certain as he frowned, he considered this new problem with care. As a founding member of the Trust he had often used the firm. However with their L.A. offices gone they had lost some of their key people. Jeremy of course was glad had not worked with that branch but rather stuck with the one in New York. Of course Robert was not so lucky and had to now break in a new attorney. On the positive side however their attorneys had managed to convince the President that they had not been committing treason but they had believed that he and the SGC had been snaked. Of course this was not the truth but spinning the truth was what Wolfram and Heart did best. Maybe I'm worrying over nothing.

Kinsey sipped his drink and listened to as the Goa'uld inside him warned of possible pitfalls. Kinsey had at first resisted his capture but now he found that the Goa'uld really was useful. It was rather ironic to think his new best friend shared his body and mind. Then again he never really had trusted anyone but himself and this was perhaps the best way to have a truly trustworthy ally. No pun intended. Not that Jeremy had not proved useful but still. He too had his own plans and Robert Kinsey was not so foolish as to discount them. The ironic thing was his Goa'uld was equally willing to listen to his input. It made for a rather strange partnership.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raine walked the cemetery with casual ease. She was full of energy and she looked over and noted Hailey and Tarrin also seemed edgy. It had been a while since any of them had been able to patrol. The fact was the slayers were all edgy and aching for a fight. Not that the Goa'uld and wraith were not interesting but sometimes a girl just needed to kick some vampire ass. I mean really slayer here. Raine knew Hailey was more eager to face the Goa'uld and Wraith but she was an old fashioned girl. Give her a vamp any day or even a demon or two. Sure she would help with the other threats but that did not mean she would forget her real purpose. She noticed her sister seemed to share her eagerness while Hailey just came along for the ride. Ok, maybe it was not fair to compare. However it was natural for them to see vamps as the greater threat as they were here on earth and the others were not here. So they were not of the bad yet. Damn it I have been hanging around Buffy too much I'm starting to sound like her. She noted Tarrin grin so it was clear her sister caught that wayward thought. But before she could say or think a smart mouthed response they were greeted by a typical lame vampire crew all dressed like they came straight from the stage of the latest production of Greece.

"Well my friends looks like we have a great buffet." The dark haired leader said.

"Can we share one baby." A redheaded female vamp said. "That dark one looks yummy...like chocolate."

Raine rolled her eyes and smiled as Tarrin laughed out loud.

"Can they be any more lame?" She said looking over at Hailey. "I mean what am I a chocolate shake to be split?"

"I suck at fashion, compared to the others but even I know poodle skirts went out in the 50's" Hailey said with a smirk. "Yeah well I'm guessing those old ones have not had decent chocolate since 1952 so maybe you are the next best thing."

"Well compared to the Queen we all suck at fashion." Raine quipped enjoying the now confused look on the vamps faces. She ignored her friends twisted humour.

"What queen is that?" The first vamp asked. He was clearly trying to regain control of the situation and feeling rather confident as his gang moved to contain their young victims.

"Hey Jonny can we keep um. I mean me and Pete need girls."

"Be quiet Moose." The gang leader said.

"Moose?" Tarrin said with a laugh. "You are so not our types. Ugly much."

The large vamp looked a little perplexed and then his game face came out as the insult hit home. Tarrin rolled her eyes why could they never have even a little intelligence? "Well if you want to dance come on, I have to get my home sometime tonight or my mate will be annoyed."

The large vampire was now clearly angry and he did not bother to get permission from his sire he simply attacked. In that instant he showed why he was simply a minion and not a master. Tarrin grinned and met him head on and within a minute was brushing off the dust.

Raine and Hailey sighed as they attacked as well and the Malay was on. It took less than ten minutes for the three slayers to eliminate over a dozen vamps.

Hailey sighed as she looked over at her friends. "You know that wasn't even a work out."

Raine glared and as much as she hated to admit it after the Wraith these vamps had been a major disappointment. "Well they were mostly minions. Not much more than fledglings."

"Even that master was lame. Then again he was likely sired in the 50's how tough could they be." Tarrin said with a grin. "They seemed more into the drama of being rebels then actually being fighters."

"Well it could have been worse." Hailey said with a smirk. "We could have gotten vamps sired in the 1960's."

Raine and Tarrin began to laugh as they headed back to the SGC.

"Yep I can see it now. Peace and love along with blood instead of drugs or maybe they have that too." Rayne said grinning.

The three slayers laughed as they headed back never realizing that they were being watched.

TBC....


	95. Chapter 95

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be both Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics.**

**Part 108 Changing/Shifting Loyalties PG**

**Part **

The President of the United States was amazed at how quickly the various world leaders were managing to work out their mutual defence plans. Henry Hayes was amazed that so many of the world leaders were willing to follow the Council's lead. He had been taken aback by the way the Council had moved in and taken over. He watched as Lord Giles laid out his plans. It had become clear that the queens all trusted him. Queens who would have thought that he would ever have to deal with royalty? He wondered how the world was going to adjust to the sudden changes. Worse yet he had no way to explain how The United Kingdom had known about the hidden nations and the United States had not. He sighed and sipped his coffee. For once he would simply sit back and listen. He wondered once more why he had wanted this job.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rupert Giles carefully outlined the concerns that Buffy, Faith and Hippolyta had concerning the situations with the Goa'uld and Wraith. He also had to present his cousin's concerns. He briefly wondered why he had ever considered Sunnydale to be difficult. Surely dealing with the odd apocalypse was a lot easier then trying to balance his family, professional and political life? He sighed and for a moment wished he was still just a simple watcher guarding his slayer. He pushed that thought aside as he presented the basic things his Queen and her allies wanted from various governments.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Slayers continued their patrol never sensing the dark force that had been watching them. The slayers were used to looking for a supernatural enemy and were in no way prepared to deal with an Alien one. Ba'al was grateful that Ethan fellow was so easily bought. His intelligence on the slayers was very useful now. Ba'al was almost glad he had fought SG-1 so often because he was now used to thinking outside the box. He was no longer that arrogant Goa'uld that had once tried to take over Earth. He was not even the Clone that had tried to take over the Trust. No, he had learned a lot from his previous encounters with the Tauri. The most valuable lesson was always to have a backup plan or three. The lessons learned with SG-1 would help him win the day. Intelligence was the key to victory. He had an inspired idea. He would uses these demons to get the slayers to come and "Save Riley". Ba'al smiled because even Anubis could not be angry as he had ordered him to use the demons because they were cheap and easy cannon fodder.

"Now you just rest there Major Finn. I am sure that pretty little wife of yours will be in sometime later today." Nurse Flowers said. She noted that Riley seemed restless. _It was a shame such a fine young man was stuck here in this hospital. But he had a fine young wife who visited often. She watched as he sipped water from the cup she held. Well at least he was now able to eat real food and drink from a straw. Maybe he might just make a recovery. His doctors seemed to be willing to try hard to save him. He must have done something really important. Fiona knew her head nurse fussed and fawned over this young man so she'd do what she could on her shift. It was clear that this soldier earned it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inaana fought with her host. It was rather refreshing to have a host struggle. However she was a Goa'uld and no weak human would subdue her will. She however did not wish to have to constantly battle the host. Such struggles could cause problems. So instead she struck a deal with Samantha Finn. It really had been simple to covert the human into a willing slave. All it had taken was a promise to help save her husband's life and restore him to health. When Inaana considered the offer it had been simply an expedient way to gain a measure of control. Now however after seeing the host she decided it was a good solid move. The human male may be currently injured but he was young and strong and would make a fine host for her own mate. Anubis may want the human for his own host but Inaana had no intention of allowing it. She might play along with Ba'al and even Anubis but she had her own plans and they did not include serving anyone.

Ba'al smiled as he gave a message and orders to his vampire allies. _They would fail in their mission of course but they would ensure that he slayers knew that Anubis wanted Riley Finn. There was no way that Ba'al was allowing that freaked out Goa'uld the host of his choice. Besides he owed Inanna one and saving Finn for her might be in his best interests. Now if only his messenger to the Wraith would report back. He did hope his Jaffa First Prime Omar did not end up someone's lunch. Good help was so hard to find._

_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Dan Reynolds smiled falsely as he waited for the interview to begin. He was excited about finally being able to interview the illusive Jack O'Neill.

_Damn it this is why I have Daniel._ Jack thought as he took his seat. He noticed his wife's smirk and silently promised to pay her back because he was certain she had rigged the lottery. _Because Jack knew Sam wanted him to deal with his demons. Sometimes however he thought he would rather deal with the Goa'uld, Wraith or hell even Vampires rather than his past emotional issues, and the reason that the press pushed his buttons so badly. Oh, well here goes nothing._

George Hammond watched with fascination as the small ships landed. He was glad that TPOTUS sent him out here to Area 51 with Hank Landry to examine the new ships. Lt. Colonel Sheppard and his team called them puddle jumpers.

Major Lorne walked out of the puddle jumper_. He had been asked to fly one of the ships to Area 51 for study. He looked over and noted that there was also a ship from Lemuria. It seemed that neither of the Queens wanted their cities to be short ships so they had each donated to the cause. Oddly enough Lorne was not really having any problem with Buffy Summers being the Queen of Atlantis. Lorne was fascinated by and completely trusted both Faith and Buffy. He also found he liked and respected their families. The vibe the women gave off for lack of a better term made him feel at peace. They had quickly begun to feel like family. He brought his mind back to the task at hand as he went to report to the two generals. He could reflect on the situation latter. For now he had a job to do._

"Major Lorne reporting as ordered sir." He said with a sharp salute.

George Hammond returned it and said."Welcome home Major. I'm glad that you were able to bring that jumper. There was no problem retrieving it was there?"

Lorne frowned for a moment. He wondered why the general would think there would be a problem? "No sir. Queen Buffy said to bring it straight away. Queen Faith asked Carson to bring one from Lemuria when he was done taking those vaccines to the city. Neither of the ladies wanted us to feel that we would be cut off from accessing equipment or supplies. Ford is taking one with Dent and James to Themyscira for Queen Hippolyta use."

Hank Landry frowned at this. He was not so certain that they should be giving the Amazon's American equipment and he said just that. "Major why is Lt. Ford taking American equipment to the Amazons?"

Lorne looked at the Commander of the SGC. He did not know Hank Landry all that well. They had met but he was not a man he knew well. He did however know the man's reputation. He was a pure patriot. Lorne respected that to a certain degree. However he had spent the last few years away from Earth on Atlantis. If he was completely honest with himself he felt loyalty to the people he worked with first and foremost. Yes he was still an officer in the USAF but being at Atlantis had changed his world view. He was there to protect Atlantis, Earth and then way down the line the USA. He had changed to be more of a citizen of the world. It was impossible not to change. He sighed wondering how to answer in a way that would not get him tossed in the brig for insubordination.

"Sir, the jumpers belong to Atlantis and the city has acknowledged Queen Buffy as it's ruler. I was told we were to go along for the moment. Have our orders changed?" He tried to look confused. _I really have to think about their offer. This is going to be too hard_...

Hank Landry glared at the Major. He knew the orders but liking them was another thing all together. He was pissed off. _The world of the SGC had always been crazy. He wondered briefly why he had let Jack O'Neill con him into taking this post? He was still reeling from the fact that his only daughter had hooked up with the Cameron Mitchell of SG-1. Ok, maybe it should not have come as a complete shock. Those two did always seem to have sparks flying between them. But damn it all how was it that they suddenly had a child and come home married. It was not even like they could claim they got drunk in Vegas. No, they had gotten married on an alien world by a priestess. Now one of the men who should be defending Earth and the United States seemed to be deferring to one of the beings who had cooped Atlantis. He was definitely not happy with the situation. Had Lorne been comprised as well? _

Lt. General George Hammond decided he had better step in before there were words said that could end careers. He knew Hank was angry and confused. The truth was he was as well. So much had changed and they were playing catch up. Yet somehow he had a good feeling about the possibilities. He knew that they needed help. He was willing to accept the help from the lost cities. He knew part of Hank's anger was due to the situation with his family. However Major Lorne had nothing to do with that situation. He was simply an easy target. Lorne was catching the backlash. His was appearing to join in with the women who were now taking a lead in cities America wanted to claim as their own.

Hank was a patriot and he had no liking for his people to be hijacked and it was really beginning to look like most of the personnel of Atlantis were going to be following the new Queen. He wondered if the soldiers and scientists even considered themselves to be American anymore.

TBC...


	96. Chapter 96

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

_**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**_

**Part 109 Hearth and home PG**

The interview with SG-1 and the Royals was a coveted one. Many reporters would have been on their very best behaviour to ensure that they got the information they wanted. Most reporters would see the chance to interview such important people as a privilege. Dan Reynolds however was a baby boomer. _He grew up with a sense of entitlement. He hated the military and loathed those in authority with a passion that would be commendable if he himself was not the type to try to make people fall into the ever changing and evolving politically correct world. He was a true child of the 1960's in that he felt he had the right to do or say anything he wished. He was like a bull dog and never let go of a perceived insult or wrong. Jack O'Neill and his peers had managed to keep him in the dark about the most important project that the world had ever known and he was angry. No one kept news from him._

Queen Hippolyta listened to the mortal drone on. _She could not believe that such a creature was a herald. It was clear that this man hated Jack O'Neill and the American Armed forces. While she was wary of them she did at least respect her grand child's uncle. He was a good man. She refrained from slapping the mortal down but it was getting harder to do by the moment._

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Paul walked with his father to check out the house. It was something he knew that he wanted to have. While he had a home on Lemuria and even on Atlantis and likely even on Themiscyra he needed to give his family a home on Earth. He felt it was essential that they had some firm roots here. The house he had found was located on several acres and he had spoken with the other Scoobies about it. Xander had liked the idea of having a house near the Springs area and his option seemed to sway Oz who in turn convinced Willow. With both her friends wanting to have homes together Buffy had agreed and Giles was more than happy to go along. Now all they had to do was pick houses. The estate that they had found was actually an old western mining town. The town had once prospered but it had been abandoned when the gold ran out. On the positive side the estate was still oddly enough listed as a town. This meant it was easy enough to purchase. The main street had several large homes on it and the Scoobies all seemed to be entranced.

"Wow look at those details." Xander said. "I know that these places will need renovating but wow."

"I know, they are cool." Willow said as she held Oz's hand. He was holding Micah who was squirming and wanting to get down to run and play.

"So Paul any preferences?" Buffy asked. She noted her husband seemed to be entranced with a large house with twin turrets.

Paul saw that and grinned. "Well I was thinking about that one." He pointed to a large house slightly off the street. It had several large trees in the front lawn with a wraparound porch. There was a cobble stone walk and it had a small pond in the front of the house. The pond was over grown but he could hear the ducks quacking. The house had at least three stories and there was a large roof deck. He was certain Faith would love it.

"Well I like that one." Willow said as she pointed to a faded yellow house. It was a house out of a fairy tale. It seemed small but Willow knew it was far more than a simple cottage.

Oz noted there was a large outbuilding. That would make a fine studio for the band.

Hailey moved toward a house next to Willow and Oz's she knew Xander would want to be close.

"Hey Xander look at this one. The details on it are fantastic. There's an outbuilding too. We could build a shop there."

Her mate smiled and said."Yes, I was hoping you would like that one. So are we all picked? I mean Paul you sure Faith won't mind us picking without her?"

Paul sighed and said. "She'll be ok with this. She knows about the town only not about the houses. I think she thinks we're building from scratch. I didn't want to scare her. I mean she is a city girl and all."

Xander chuckled and said "Well your call. I think she'll like it though. It fits her somehow. "

Paul nodded it was true the house he chosen was wild in its design clearly more modern then many of the others. It was large but not so much to overwhelm the others. It stood right next to Buffy's which to his mind was fitting. In fact both Queens' houses were likely to be used as official consulates. The whole town would soon be an embassy.

"Xander, Faith is with my mom and Lady Catherine. Something about getting to know each other?"

The other Scoobies smirked at that and all of them hoped their friend would survive.

"I'm betting she'll be happy to have you pick." Buffy said. _She knew Faith would be uncomfortable picking a home. It was one of the reasons she had gone along with her sister slayer's suggestion that they all go on without her. The others had protested but Buffy knew that Faith was scared she would disappoint Paul in some way. She had no idea how to pick a house. The Faith she knew had barely known how to live in any place that was nice. So instead she was more than willing to let Paul pick. Faith was afraid to show her ignorance so she pretended not to care. Buffy however knew the truth. So she and Faith had a talk about the perfect home. Then Buffy had spoken to Paul. Together they had chosen the one that they thought Faith would love the most. It was not a big deal to Buffy any house to her mind would work. She would make it a home. Buffy however knew that Faith had never really had a true home. So it was important that she have one with Paul. In many ways the same could be said for all of them to some degree but Faith needed this far more so they all agreed to let Paul have first pick. And really there were a lot of houses to chose from so it was not hardship at all._

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Faith had been very nervous about going out with her Nana and Paul's mother. She was only now slowly becoming comfortable with the idea of her Nana. Yet she knew Paul loved his family so she wanted them to all be on friendly terms. It was essential because she wanted Caine to have a perfect childhood. Yes, the boy has lost his 'birth parents' but to Faith's mind he was hers. She would never let him suffer if she could at all prevent it. Paul had suggested they simply let Caine call them what he wanted. He called them "Mommy and Daddy" and frankly it both pleased and scared Faith to death. Faith was terrified she would damage the boy in some way. Yet he was hers. Her heart and soul claimed him. So she let him call her mommy even as she remembered he was a gift from her other self. In a way he was the best of her and Paul and she was not going to mess up. To that end she had to get to know and get along with his grandmother and grandfather. So here she was shopping and talking with a Paul's mother and her Nana. At least Nana was along to help. Faith never realized how quickly she had come to accept the relationship and more importantly depend on it.

Catherine Langford smiled as they spoke softly and walked the mall. She was enjoying the shopping trip. She was pleased that Faith seemed to be trying so hard to be social. She knew this type of activity was strange to the girl. Looking over at Mrs. Davis she smiled as she noted that Paul's mother seemed to be relaxing and become more accepting as the day went on. It seemed Faith was relaxing and she was clearly enjoying the idea of shopping for things for her new home. Catherine wondered if Paul had any idea how domesticated his wife could be. She grinned and chuckled well maybe not totally. After all Faith still seemed drawn to leather be it a pair of pants or a fine chair.

"Hey Nana I think this is good. What ya think would it be too much? I so want to get Paul a comfy chair for watching Hockey in. What you think Mrs. Davis will Paul like it? Maybe get a pair."

"Call me Mother, Faith." She said with a grin. "Yes he will, but I warn you if you get that you best get the sofa too. I think if you get that along with that big TV we'll never get the boys out of their cave. I mean I can see Paul Sr. Being there for all the games."

Faith laughed and said."Cool, then we could let the boys be and we could go out and party." She winked laughing not quite believing she was joking and so comfortable with her elders.

The others laughed at this as the salesmen came running in hope of making a large commission as they were looking at the most expensive items he carried.

TBC....


	97. Chapter 97

**2009-03-18**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

_**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**_

**Part 110 Saving the Bacon PG**

"Connor you don't mind my having Xander find us a house do you?" Dawn asked.

Her mate shrugged and said."He knows more about what makes a sound house then I do. As long as it is better than Spike's place in Sunnydale or my Dad's old mansion I'll be happy. Besides your sis will help pick us a good place. Xander also promised we would not be right next door so you will have some space. Something about maybe having us across the street or over one."

Dawn rolled her eyes at that. "Like that would be so much better. Anyway I'm glad we're holding down the fort here. I have a really bad feeling about this."

Connor glared and said "Jinxed it" as the alarms went off. He shook his head and took off for the gate room.

"Darn it all Connor you don't have to take Oz as a role model. He's a great guy and all but more words would be of the good."

Connor chuckled as he jumped down the stairs and engaged the Jaffa soldiers that came through the gate before the iris could be closed. It was clear that they were from Ba'al. Unfortunately for the SGC soldiers they were also vampires and they tossed the guards around like drift wood. Connor however was used to vamps and he tackled them with little fear. Dawn cursed as she pulled a cross bow from her pouch and fired on one who had grabbed her lover. _Damn those Jaffa vamps were fast_.

Connor was tossed back and he hit the wall. However he jumped up and threw his stake. It penetrated the Jaffa's armour and it turned to dust. Thank the Goddess for that spell Willow found he thought.

The battle was brief and it was clear it was more of a distraction then any real attempt to take the SGC. More importantly they had captured at least one Jaffa vampire. It had not taken Connor long to gain the information the Vamp knew. It seemed that he had developed almost as dangerous a reputation as his father and Uncle. He grinned at that.

"That was easy."

"They sure do not make minions like they used to." Dawn agreed. "We need to get protection for Riley."

"I have to agree this confirms the intelligence Tarrin sent us. I'm worried Dawn. Why would Anubis want Riley?"

"Maybe he knows something. He has been involved in a lot of black op programs. I think it really doesn't matter much as he is our friend." Dawn said.

Connor scowled at this _knowing that both Dawn and Buffy were still fond of the farm boy but like his father before him Connor hated the all American soldier. However he loved his mate so he would tolerate her friends. After all the man had left Buffy and never even realized Dawn had a major crush on him at one time. In any case Dawn was right Anubis had to be stopped and maybe they could use the farm boy as bait. Not that he would tell Dawn or Buffy that of course._

Dawn rolled her eyes in perfect imitation of her slayer sister. Men! "Connor, Riley is like my brother ok."

"Yes, sure you betcha." Connor said with a scowl.

"Channelling Jack now love. Really that is low." Dawn said. "I love you and my crush was when I was a kid. I love you and our son."

Connor seemed to relax and he went to Dawn's side. "Sorry I'm just jealous."

"I know baby but Riley has noting on you." She kissed him and his world brightened. _OK maybe I will save him. If I don't Dawn will be upset. Reason enough to pull the farm boy's bacon out of the fire._

TBC....


	98. Chapter 98

**2009-03-20**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

_**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**_

**Part 111 Useful G**

Quentin Traverswas not a happy man. He hated that he had to deal with the Americans and their allies. He was not certain trusting Kinsey and Lehane was overly wise but they had connections. He knew both men had over played their hands but he could hardly complain given his own situation. The only positive thing was they were all finally in decent quarters. It had taken over week for it to be safe for them to move to Las Vegas. The city might be sin city but it was a good place to hide. The city moved non-stop and oddly enough had a small demon population. That had puzzled him at first until he learned that many years earlier there had been a slayer her briefly. The Slayer an Anne O'Malley had survived about a year in the beginning of the city and had been a cousin to one of the founding mob leaders. Her activities had not gone unnoticed and after her death no demon was welcome or safe for long in the mafia controlled city. Even now they had a "Special Police Force "to keep the undesirables from preying on paying customers. While Quinton hated the idea of anyone outside the council policing demons he was impressed. It seemed that he could learn something in his time here. Perhaps he could even recruit some of these "police men" To help deal with the slayers.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Rona groaned as she rolled over. That fight had been a little to close. She and Vi had stumbled across a rather large nest of Vamps. The Vamps had been preparing to make a full scale attack on a private medical clinic. She had been rather disturbed to learn it was the place where Riley Finn was recovering.

"Vi we had better go call the council. We need to warn them about what these Vamps were planning."

"Man I so do not want to do this. I know Buffy is over Riley and all but still. I know she is going to want to protect him and that is going to piss off Giles." The red headed slayer said with a sigh.

"G-Man will be ok with it. He loves Buffy and besides I doubt Buffy thinks of Riley as much more than a brother these days if that. Maybe a friend on a good day." Rona said pulling herself up with Vi's help.

"Maybe, but Dawnie seemed to think Riley still had a thing for Buffy you know that cannot be good." Vi helped brush the dust off her sister slayer.

Rona shrugged. "The boy blew his chances. First off he left her to deal with her mom and Dawnie alone when Mrs. Summers was sick. Then he did the Vamp thing. Can I say eww on that?" She paused. "I mean who would go for a skanky vamp when you could have a slayer?"

"Maybe, but still and all. Giles is a great guy but....well. I just would hate for him to be hurt."Vi said. She liked Buffy but the girl was hard on her men.

"Well we still have to tell them. Come on I will call since you don't seem into it." Rona offered.

"Thanks, I owe you for that." Vi said with a grin. "Besides I think Giles likes you better."

Rona rolled her eyes and said."Only because I do not keep dropping my left shoulder."

"Hey Buffy taught me." Vi said.

"Yep and she drops her shoulder a lot too. Only she is good enough to get away with it." Rona teased.

Vi glared and then laughed as they headed to pass on their new information.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Elizabeth Weir screamed.

"Tell me about Earth defences. How many ships do you have? What is the frequency you use to call Thor?"

She said nothing and glared at him.

"Tell me about this man." He held up a picture of John Sheppard.

Elizabeth flinched. She could not help it. _Not John never him. I will not betray him she thought. How did he get pictures of John. Damn it those are from Atlantis!_

"Never! I will die first." She stiffened as she heard a click then nothing. She glared at the man she hated above all others. _She understood now why Jack O'Neill wanted him dead by his own hand. I have to get away. Was her last thought as she died._

"Take the bitch to the sarcophagus. "

"Yes, my lord." The Jaffa warrior said.

Eyes glowed and Ba'al sat down. "I need more information on the SGC and Earth's defences. When she is alive again clean her and bring her back to me. We will begin again."

"Yes my lord."

The Ba'al Clone frowned as his prey was dragged out. _I must contact my brothers. We have much to discuss. I do believe I have an idea of how to use this woman to our advantage. The woman cares for this man. If my brothers can retrieve him them we have leverage. He is also important to Atlantis and has the Gene he will be a useful addition to my Jaffa. I will encourage my siblings to make an effort to retrieve him._

**TBC...**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or put me an alert listing. I am truly amazed that so many people are reading this insanity. It makes me feel great to know it is entertaining people. I owe it all to my wonderful beta who makes this mess readable. Thanks again my friend for all your help.**

**Lisa AKA FireStar**


	99. Chapter 99

**2009-03-24**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 112 Family Affair PG**

Dan Reynolds smirked as Robert Kinsey came out. He had been a long time supporter of the man and he felt he was being railroaded by the military. He noted the sudden look of fury on O'Neill's face and knew this would be a sensational interview. It would move him right back to the top of t he game.

_What the hell is Kinsey doing here? _Jack thought. He looked over at Carter and noted she was about as happy with this turn of events as he was.

_How did he get here? He is still wanted for questioning. _Sam thought_._

Kinsey smirked. He was pleased to be in control. His Goa'uld ally was not overly happy with the situation but it was imperative that the SGC not learn that he was a blended Goa'uld. So he was in charge though his Goa'uld was speaking to his mind constantly. It was slightly annoying but also comforting as the Goa'uld had a wickedly sharp insight and mind. Kinsey loved the fact that he now had access to all the knowledge of his partner. He took his seat and greeted SG1 with a clearly false smile.

"Good to see you General, colonel." He smirked and _Jack wondered if shooting him was not a good idea._

Queen Hippolyta was not amused she did not like the sudden addition to the interview. It was bad enough she had to speak to this reporter but he was clearly violating the rules they had agreed on. He was clearly not a man of honour.

"General since you are here to help explain the SGC point of view I think it is only fair to have the opposing view aired as well. We must let the public have a balanced view of the situation." Dan said with a false smile.

"A balanced view now that would be a first." Jack snarked. He was clearly angry at this turn of events. However having been ordered to give this interview he had no choice. He looked over at Carter and the queen and said."We'll try to answer your questions but we only have an hour as we must be back in D.C. for a briefing with the President."

"Your highness how is it that you have chosen now to reveal your people to the world." the reporter said with a sly grin.

The queen resisted giving an angry retort. She decided that this man was an ignorant fool. _She would however help her friends as best as she could all the while revealing as little as possible of the truth. The majority of the world was not yet ready to learn the whole unaltered truth._

"We decided to rejoin the world of man because of the representatives sent by the SGC and the ISWC. These ambassadors convinced us that the world had need of us. As it turns out they were correct. We were able to be of assistance to our allies and be able to drive off the threat that endangered mother Earth."

"How can you call Earth your mother if you are an alien?" Kinsey demanded. He might play the ultra right conservative but for the moment knocking down this woman was far more important.

The Queen of the Amazons glared at the mortal. _He was repulsive to her. He was the very thing that her people had fled from a millennium ago. Arrogance and cruelty along with an attitude that said 'I'm better than everyone else ,no this fool would not get the best of them'. Treat me like the god I think I am. She had seen how he had looked at her daughters. He was worthless in her eyes and she was not going to allow him to damage the fragile alliance._ "I was born on Earth Senator Kinsey. I hardly think that makes me alien. The DNA that my people carry may be Ancient but we seeded your world. Do not presume to tell us we have no right to this world. We have been her longer than your people have walked upright."

Kinsey's face turned a dark red and Jack and Sam smothered a laugh. Jack leaned over to Sam and whispered."Carter I so like this lady, she has Kinsey down."

"I agree sir." Even now she called him sir in public. It was not that she had to really anymore but it was such an ingrained habit and it amused her mate. She smiled at his smirk.

"What! We are not apes!" Kinsey shouted.

Hippolyta's brow rose at that comment. "I suppose it calling you that would insult the apes. Most are truly intelligent creatures."

Dan Reynolds was shocked at this and was for a moment speechless. He recovered quickly and said. "I take it you have reservations about allying yourself with the United States?"

The queen sighed and said."We have not had an outside alliance in many years. We have had many wars with the world of men. We are willing to try because out allies seem to have Faith in you." She smiled at that statement. "Queen Buffy and Queen Faith seem to think your people are different then past male societies. Our own experience during World War II suggests that your people were evolving into a civilized society. We are willing to test that theory."

"What do you mean civilized? The United States is one of the most advanced and civilized nations in the world." Kinsey said his tone was calmer but he was still clearly angry.

"I would have to agree with that statement. The US has been instrumental in helping nations of the world." Dan said with a smile. "I cannot understand why you would not wish to deal with us?"

_Arrogance was such a male trait. It seemed that this man was no better than Kinsey. Well I will not tolerate such lack of respect. "_Until recent years your people held slaves, denied women and children equality under the law. We are a matriarchal society we would never have been able to deal with such an archaic nation. Men have often proven to be less than honourable in their dealings with us. We simply chose to remove ourselves from the conflicts the male dominated societies seemed to thrive on. While we are well able to defend ourselves we had no desire to engage in useless conflict. Instead we simply stayed on our lands and lived in peace. For us males have only one real use and that is for reproduction. Technology fortunately makes that issue less of a problem. We've been able to harvest and keep samples for our use. It reduced the times we had to interact with the outside world. Not that some of us did not take a vacation or two but we could afford to be far more selective in our search for studs."

Jack looked down to hide his laughter. He could see this response had shocked the others. Fortunately years of dealing with the Asgard had stopped him from being shocked when someone used such terms in reference to reproduction.

"Now if you do not have any relevant questions this interview is over." The Queen said. She rose shocking everyone. "We are not here to do anything other than defend this world which we are a part of. We are an independent nation one that has existed long before most on this planet. Themiscyra, Atlantis and Lemuria do not need the United States to hold our hands and guide us. We will survive on our own if we must. However we would like allies and we will be reclaiming that which we entrusted to you. It is clear that we were wrong to leave our children alone. My people will do all we can to support them and we will welcome them as lost kin. What happens next is up to the world. If we must we will fight alone but if that happens we will be most displeased with you all."

Major Lorne watched the interview and was hard pressed not to fall out of his chair laughing. He could not believe that the Queen of the Amazons was so blunt. _He was finding the lady to be very interesting. There was something about her that just made him want to trust her. She was so honest and strong and her words touched something deep inside his soul. It was like she was speaking just to him_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawkeye Pierce was not a happy camper. He could not believe that Burns had escaped. He spoke on speaker phone so his family could listen to the report."This has to stop. Yes, I know it is not going to be simple. Look we don't have a choice. See if you can get Trapper to help. Yes, I know he is with the NID. Malcolm is one of the good guys he takes after his grandfather. Yes, I trust him. Get him to help. He knows the tricks Frank will play. Yes, you can use him. I know technically he is a traitor but he is still one of us. He will come back to us son. He has helped the SGC. He will be fine. Tell him if he does this we get him a pardon. Self interest will be a motivational tool." He hung up the phone and wondered why life had to be so complicated. _He should have taken Franklin down years ago but no one thought he would ever be as bad as his father and grandfather. Then again his own family was still fighting for peace so maybe they should have expected the Burns to still be all for war and personal gain. This was a 4007th issue and it would be handled by them. After all they had all promised Colonel Potter Burns would do no harm to their country and they all owed the old man. He had seen them through rough times and he had helped them all stay a family even after the war. Yes they'd stop Burns because it was a family affair._

TBC....


	100. Chapter 100

**2009-03-30**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 113 Ally and Guide G**

Illyria God king who was once Winifred Burkle sat on a chair in the waiting room at the private hospital in Iowa. _She hated to sit and do nothing but she was best suited for the task of keeping an eye on the human known as Riley Finn. He was currently resting and she was reviewing the latest data the humans had on wormholes. IN many ways the personality that was Fred was slowly reemerging. She did not understand why it was so but there seemed to be a remnant of the human soul in her very DNA. In some way it was rather annoying. She was a god at one time she could have created or destroyed worlds with the flick of her wrist now she studied how humans believed the universe began. Such limited creatures only seeing 4 dimensions. Oddly Illyria liked reading the science books. The part of her that was Fred was finding flaws in the theories and postulating her own. The part that was Illyria was considering how to use this new knowledge. The God King was weaker than he had once been and wanted to regain its place and power. He had changed and wanted to seek some form of redemption and helping the humans seemed like the best way to show the one true Creator that he/she had changed. It was rather ironic that this once demon king wanted redemption but there you had it. It made little sense to Illyria but it was a compulsion. That being the case it was clearly meant for this path to be taken. Illyria wondered briefly if "Fred's" innocence had purchased his second chance? In the end it hardly mattered as he/she would follow this path. If it went well perhaps she would not be alone and would be able to be with Wesley. For that was one thing both the God and human agreed on Wesley was their mate. _

Wesley carried in two coffees_. He was still not overly fond of this American beverage but it was better than the so called Tea most shops sold_. He had flown in to check with Illyria and stopped to get coffee. _He knew she really did not need to eat but he did and he was helping her understand humanity and that meant she needed to know people had to eat. He still missed Fred but oddly enough he was growing to care for Illyria. It was not her/his fault that Fred had been chosen as the vessel by the late priest_. He pushed his anger aside and smiled as he walked into the waiting room. He wanted to show that he could get past this. _After all he was the guide and it was vital that Illyria remain on the side of the light. Her/him being evil was not something they ever wanted to face. After all Illyria was a wonderful source of information on the super natural. That fact alone made her a great ally_.

TBC....


	101. Chapter 101

**2009-03-31**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 114 Setting the Record straight NC-17 (For content f/f mentioned)**

Queen Hippolyta rose and began to leave the stage.

Dan Reynolds decided to have one last shot at her. "Is it true that you are gay your highness?"

The Queen stopped and turned to face him."I believe I told you males were valuable only as studs. I have had male lovers that though my female children were not born from them. I have had two sons over the years. Both were given to their fathers when our relationships ended. Males are not and cannot come to Themercycia. My sister had several sons her only daughter was murdered by someone we thought we could trust." She looked away pain clearly showing on her face."He escaped our justice but stole his son away. Fortunately the other male children had good men for their sires. They grieved for my sister Senyia. She was kidnapped and her daughter died days latter. The child Eli was only six months old."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinton Travers had been flipping through the news. He froze as he heard that name. The name of the first slayer. How could this be? How could this woman claim to be the sister of the first slayer. The name was not so common. He shouted for his assistant to come. This would require research.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dan Reynolds knew he had gone too far. The cold look of distain he was getting chilled him to the core.

"So yes I have had many female lovers. I find that they have been far more honest with me. Though I admit to enjoying a male from time to time." She seemed to smile then and it chilled the reporter."In fact I met one not long ago that I may chose to ally with. Time will tell if he is to be my consort or not. He has his own nation to be concerned with and we have much to make up for. Our lost children will be reclaimed and we will see they take their rightful place." The look she gave Kinsey made him step back. "After all many of them belong to us. We did not keep our male children but let them go out into the world of men with their fathers. Many built their own cultures and societies that are ironically enough Matriarchal in nature. So taking a male from such a society is perhaps the most logical choice. You should know that female/female relations are the norm among my warriors and most would take offence at being considered less for it. Such relationships are legal and binding in our culture. They have been for over 2000 years the norm. We may have needed men for children but for most else...." She shrugged."Who better to know a woman's pleasure then another woman?"

"You are abominations!" Kinsey shouted. He could not believe any woman would not want a man."All lesbians are. You should all find men and marry. The bible says that!"

"I am what the Gods and men made me. Do not presume to know us Kinsey. We are not your lapdogs. I am the queen of the Amazons and we will be here long after your nations have turned to dust. Your Gods are not ours so do not use that as an excuse to try to control us. "

Kinsey lost it cursing at her and destroying what credibility he had left. Jack watched in shock and was ready to step in should the man be foolish enough to attack.

Just then there was a loud pop. They turned and saw Dawn appear out of nowhere.

"General O'Neill and Colonel Carter you are needed at the base now. I am here to fetch you."

Jack sighed he would never get used to the magic.

"Ok let's go."

Dawn grinned and grabbed them both. She faced the reporter. "Be glad it was me that popped in Mr. Reynolds, Kinsey. Willow wanted to come but her mate stopped her. I mean you are a rat and all but ... well he did not think you would like the tails. I mean we all loved Tara."

"Willow was mad?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeh. Poor Oz he had to stop her from changing that thing into a woman. But as he pointed out it would be unfair to the female sex to have that one as one of us."

Jack laughed as Kinsey glared.

"That is impossible."

Dawn laughed "You would make one ugly broad. Just a snippy clippy and there ya go. But I am guessing she'd have to use small sheers." Dawn gave the man a quick look and dismissed him.

Kinsey lunged at her and with a flick of her wrist he was gone.

"Ah dawn where did ya put him?" Jack asked.

Dawn grinned and said. "Just in the guest room. "

Jack chuckled and went to her side with his wife. "Well we got to go. I would say it was a pleasure Reynolds but I hate to lie." He took Sam's hand and then Dawn's.

"Your majesty do you need a lift?" Dawn asked with a slight bow.

"No, I will go to the meeting. The president has sent an automobile for me."

Dawn nodded and with that disappeared.

"Holy hell how did she do that?" Dan demanded.

The Queen looked at him with a smirk and said."Magic!" As she walked out leaving the audience buzzing.

TBC....


	102. Chapter 102

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

Part 115 Clues and Questions PG

Sineya was an unusual name. Quentin Travers was certain that there was a connection between the Queen of the Amazons and the first slayer. If he could find that proof then perhaps he would finally have card to play. He was certain that the slayers at the SGC knew far more then he did. He hated being on the outside. His family had run the council for generations and now he was on the run like a common criminal and they would all pay for that. He would prove tot he crown he was the only man for the job.

"Percy what have you found?"

"Mr. Travers I have found a diary form the shadow men. The problem is that is in poor condition and the language is difficult. It is going to take time sir and we will have to recruit someone to translate it. Perkins was the resident expert on that and he was taken in the raid sir."

Travers frowned but held on to his temper." What about Willis in Boston?"

"That is a possibility sir. He is not directly connected to us. I can email him and have him meet us."

"Do it then. I want to know how the slayer is connected to this Amazon. It may well be vital to our regaining control of the slayer line."

"Yes sir. We will succeed sir. We can not let the slayers run amok any longer." Percy said with conviction.

Travers nodded and smiled Percy was a bit of a bootlicker but he was loyal. He would help him regain his position in no time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dan Reynolds ended the interview. He could not believe it had blown up in his face. He smiled and tried to spin it but even as he did so he had a sinking feeling that he had backed the wrong people.

Jack smirked as they appeared in the SGC. He could not believe Dawn had just popped into the television studio.

"Was that wise Dawn?" Jack asked. "Magic, I think that was pushing it a bit." He was smirking though.

"I don't know if it was wise but it was better me than Willow."

Jack nodded as he had to agree looking over at the red headed witch he saw her eyes were dark. She was clearly angry at the way Kinsey had attacker her friends.

"Willow chill out, the queen handled those yoyo's." Buffy said as she came in. She looked over at Dawn and said. "Showing off is not too good of an idea. I know that the media may just think it was some hot new technology but we still have to be careful. We just sprang aliens on the world I do not think springing our world on them is a good idea jus yet."

"I know that Buffy. Seriously I did not have much of a choice. I had to go before Willow lost it."

Willow spoke up and said. "Dawn is right Buffy I was about to go Darth Willow on Kinsey's ass. He is really pushing all my buttons. I mean how dare he claim that we are freaks?"

"He's just ignorant Wills." Buffy said. She looked at Oz who nodded and turned to Willow and said. "We need to go get Micah from day-care. "

"Oh..." Willow looked at her watch. "Om my goddess it's late. Come on. I cannot believe it took so long at the home site. Micah will be getting hungry." Willow babbled and Jack smiled he was now really glad Willow was with the young werewolf he seemed to know how to handle his mate perfectly.

Buffy grinned and winked at Oz glad of the Oz's skill at distraction. He and Micah were a godsend to them. Willow was so much happier now. "Kiss my god-son for me." She said.

Willow nodded as she grabbed Oz's hand and dragged him to the SGC day-carecenter. They had dropped him off when they returned to play with his friends for a while and now they needed to pick him up. He was bound to be very hungry.

The slayer turned to Jack and Sam and said. "Is Kinsey going to be an issue?"

"I think he shot himself in the foot. With luck this will end his career." Jack said.

"Good, I think he's a monster worse than some we both have fought. He was behind the project at Sunnydale."

"I know. We just couldn't prove it. I am sorry for that Buffy." Sam said.

"I know. Let's go brief Faith. She needs to know what's the what."

The two officers followed the Queen of Atlantis to a briefing room to speak to Faith and Paul.

TBC...


	103. Chapter 103

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 116 Righteous Rage NC-17 for F/F relations mentioned.**

Faith was surprised when Paul caught her fingers under the table. _She was glad for his silent support because it kept her from losing her cool. She was so ready to go rip Kinsey and Reynolds a new one. How dare he call her great-great-grandmother a freak. So what if she had women as lovers. Get real given the shit men had put the Amazons through it was not surprising that many were gay. Paul's support meant the world to her. She got that the military was all don't ask don't tell but Paul was cool with it all. He had accepted her family at face value never making judgments and that was worth a lot to Faith._

"I think Kinsey may have shot himself in the foot." Buffy said with a smirk. "He had a major meltdown on national television. What do you think Jack?"

"Yes sir you betcha." Jack said with a smirk. "I have never seen him be so boneheaded and that my friends is saying a lot."

Colonel Carter-O'Neill laughed at this unable to keep it in and Faith grinned.

"Well who cares who my Nana is with anyway? I bet Kinsey had hopes."

"That is like Ewww Faith."Buffy said. She leaned back against Giles who was polishing his glassed clearly trying to dispel that image from his mind.

"He is arrogant enough. Though why he would think someone as lovely as Queen Hippolyta would want him is beyond me. "

"That is easy enough to see kids. He is an arrogant Jack ass." The general said with a smirk. "I just hope his wife carries out her plans."

Faith looked at her uncle and said "What do you know Uncle Jack?"

Jack O'Neill smirked and said. "The lady asked me if I knew a good Divorce attorney last year when I was cleared. She said she had a few lose ends to tie up and wanted to wait until her youngest graduated but she was so done with his Bull shit."

"You cannot be certain she meant that Jack. Besides it would hardly matter because Kinsey would still be a rich man." Sam said a little sadly. "In fact I am betting his wife would be in a world of hurt."

"She is a good lady Sam. Smart like you. I am betting she has a backup plan." Jack said.

Even as they were discussing this someone was making Kinsey's bad day worst.

"Are you certain you want to do this?"

"Arthur I have put up with Robert's arrogance and attitude for over half my life I am done with it. I am certain. See he is served today."

Arthur King nodded as he folded the newly signed papers. "I will take care of it personally. I just wanted to make certain you were sure. This will cause a scandal. I am sure all of Robert's affairs may come to light. You are also cutting off his funds."

"It hardly matters. My children are adults now and they will simply have to deal with it. I cannot protect them for much longer as they are not fools. In any case I would rather they see him as he is. It will lessen t he chances of them following in his bad habits. Just do it my friend and let the chips fall. Robert has a nice pension from his time in government he will not be destitute."

The attorney grinned evilly at that. There was no way Robert would be able to live on that amount in the style he was used to. "So you think he will be forced to retire?"

"One could hope." Was the reply. The soon to be ex-Mrs .Kinsey rose and shook her attorney's hand. "Good day Arthur."

"A good day to you as well."He said with a real smile. He hoped the lady found happiness she surely deserved it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride to the White House was enough to calm the Queen down. She was not going to lose her temper over Kinsey. He was not worth the effort. However she mentally reviewed the reports Princess Diana and Princess Donna had given her about the situation on the various reservations. To say she was not happy was an understatement. She had already ordered her chancellor to begin negotiations with various tribal leaders to get them the funds and supplies they would need to live in a more civilized fashion. The poverty and general state of depression her daughters had found enraged her. She was not just angry at the Americans or Canadians but at herself. They had failed badly and in their isolation had allowed their children to languish. They had a great deal to make up for she just prayed that they were allowed to do so. The car stopped and she got out and was escorted into the White house. It was an interesting building but a little boring in design. She was not here to discuss architecture so she put it out of her mind and smiled as she was greeted. It was time to inform the American President that she would be taking over the welfare of her lost children. A true smile formed on her face as she considered his reaction to that bit of news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across the country in a large Colorado hotel many of the top Native American leaders were gathering. They came from across the United States, Canada ,Mexico and beyond. Most had no idea why they had received first class tickets and an invitation to this conference. They all came because like most of the planet they were intrigued by the lost cities. An invitation to meet with and speak with two of the leaders of said cities was not to be turned down. So here they were if a bit wary.

Major Lorne looked around at the gathering of people. John Sheppard along with Teyla and Ronan were acting as security leaders along with his team. Queen Buffy had asked for their help and General O'Neill had approved it. After all there was little to do on Atlantis for the moment. It seemed he wanted SGA-1 and SGA-2 to become more acquainted with the people of earth. Or at least more with the native peoples. Lorne had a feeling more was going on then they knew but he was willing to trust the General.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uncle Jack we need to get going if we are going to make the meeting with Lorne and the others." Faith said.

Jack looked at his watch and sighed. "Let's go campers. I wonder if this will go well or if maybe I should get a haircut?"

"Oh that is a poor joke even for you Jack." Daniel said with a smirk. "We survived the Native American planet I am sure we can survive this. After all we are going to be helping right."

"Yeh Daniel like that has worked out so well for them in the past. I am a bit worried. However I am pretty sure Faith and Buffy can convince them we are on the level here."

"We will General."Buffy said with a firm look. "I may not be all history girl but I know we owe them. Now that I am aware that many came from my city. Well I won't leave them hanging. I know Faith won't either."

"No I won't and believe you me Diana and Donna are even more annoyed with the situation. I almost wish I was with my Nana and the Queen right now. I pity the president."

Jack nodded and was glad Lady Catherine Langford had beamed to the White House with Dr. Weir. Maybe just maybe they could avoid a massive number of charges. He sighed and decided he did not care because what he had done was the right thing. He was choosing to be on the side of the white hats. If the President did not like his actions well he could have his resignation effective as of today. He and Carter had agreed that in this case family had to come first.

TBC....

A/N: This may be the last chapter for a while. Unfortunately real life is busy right now. I have not abandoned this work or any of my other but my classes load is insane this term. That being said free writing time is limited. I will come back to this so please be patient. I really appreciate all the positive reviews and alerts people have been giving me of late.

Thanks,

Lisa


	104. Chapter 104

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 117 Repercussions PG-13**

**One week later-**

Robert Kinsey's apparent meltdown plunged his popularity however he was far to savvy to be undone by such a display. He did however take a body blow when his wife filed for divorce. He had to scramble to salvage his influence and very position. However he was fortunate to have Wolfram and Hart's spin doctors on the payroll. Faith and Buffy snorted with disgust as they listened to the latest spin. It seemed that the talk show hosts loved the fact that Kinsey appeared to be standing up for some mythical core democratic values. The fact that several congressmen and women came out to support him was beyond belief.

"You know B I ain't never been one for politics and all that but it seems crazy that no one is pissed about what that idiot said on the interview." Faith said.

"I know Faith he's a bigot. I was watching him on Darryl Queen and you know it was like he was a whole different person. Poised and calm. Giles you have any ideas?"

"No ladies I am afraid I am at a loss. Then again your nation's politics have always seemed odd to me."

Xander rolled his eyes."I get that really. I mean the mayor was a giant snake. So what ya all think is Kinsey a snake too?"

Jack froze and looked over at his wife and Daniel. "No, that would be too easy. Carter?"

"Sir when could he have been snaked?"

Xander looked confused "Say what?"

Faith however caught on and groaned. "What the Fuck....Is killing a snake some unwritten slayer rite of passage. I mean come on! Uncle Jack please tell me he ain't going to grow into a fifty foot demon snake."

Jack smiled he so loved his niece's snarkiness. She was almost as sarcastic as he was. He was so proud. It was a good thing she took after him and not his hippy brother. "I do not know. How did Sunnydale's mayor grow to be so big? I mean Goa'ulds are only small. They take over the host and no physical change is noticeable. Well other than a scar on the neck or throat."

"That is so not funny Jack." Buffy said with a shudder. I would hate to have to blow up Washington to get rid of a Snake god again."

"Ah B I don't think Uncle Jack finds that idea amusing." Faith said with a grin.

"Oh I don't know about that. But it would be really expensive to replace the museums and stuff and then Danny would never let me live it down."Jack snarked back. He hated politics but the city itself had its own beauty.

Faith grinned as she noted the oldest slayers blush. _Sometimes it was fun to yank B's chain and Giles he looked like he was about to polish his glasses clean in half. She really liked her Uncle he was making her feel like a part of a real family. His support meant a lot to Faith. She was still having a hard time accepting he wanted to be a part of her life but then again it was cool to have one decent male relative. Well outside of Paul and maybe his father. Cain of course was hers so she loved him no matter what. She smiled it was still a shock to have family again. Catherine was her blessing the others her miracle._ _She never had a family outside of B and the Scoobies and she loved it. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The president read the treaty and sighed. He had absolutely no idea how he was going to get congress to go for this proposal_. He leaned back in his desk and rubbed his face with his hands. He picked up his strong black coffee and sipped it. He looked around the Oval office and sighed with pleasure. _He just hoped his wife did not realize he was drinking his sixth cup of the morning. He might be the president but the first lady was a hawk when it came to keeping him healthy and safe and for some odd insane reason she was trying to get him to drink decaf. He took a sip and decided he would rather take on Anubis, the remaining Goa'ulds and the Wraith with a sling shot then give up this gift of the gods. Really how could anyone function without coffee? Well back to the task at hand. At least Queen Hippolyta is willing to work with us. I hate that we need them but there is no way we can fight the wraith the way the Slayers and Amazons can. She is right we need them as ground troops. Lord knows I will never be able to convince Buffy or even Faith to help us but she might be able to. Damn Kinsey for going to bed with the NID. _"I Wish....er"_ maybe not he said recalling the bad things that could happen with a misplaced use of the W word._ He sighed as an aid brought in several key congressional leaders. _Let the games begin _he thought_._ He forced a smile as Candice Marks from Michigan came in with several others. _At least this committee leader was willing to examine all sides and she was a traditional supporter of First Nations peoples. Maybe just maybe he would get lucky._

Senator Marks of Michigan greeted the president with a smile. She genuinely likes the man even if she did not always agree with his political views and values. Unlike his former Vice President he was a man of honor and she knew she could work with him.

"Mr. President you asked to see us?" She said with a smile.

"Yes senator, I did. Please will you all come in and have a seat. We have just finished a preliminary treaty with Themiscyra and her sister cities. I am hoping that you would be willing to help see it pass in the senate." He handed the document over. _It was far shorter than most and oddly enough hand written. He had not objected however because the Queen of the Amazons herself penned the document._

The senator's brow rose but she took the parchment and set it down pulling out a pair of silver reading glasses. "This could be a problem Sir."

"I know that. It is why I asked you all here. I need help with this. What they are asking is reasonable in fact they could just do it without our help. I think they plan to in any case but they are at least pretending to accept we are supposed to be in charge here. I am concerned because frankly this is going to change history."

"Sir, that's an understatement if ever I heard one." Candice said as she passed the document to her fellow Senator Orion Hatcher from Texas.

The elderly senator read the parchment and said. "Oh dear."

He looked at the president who poured them all a coffee. "I would offer you all something better but it is only 9 am."

They laughed and Orion said. "I agree but sir your coffee will do wonders. Just do not tell Mrs. Hatcher."

The group chucked at that and the tension broke as they began to discuss a way to get this new treaty past the congress without an all out political war.

**Part 118 Hard Choices PG**

The Dauntless and the Odyssey moved out of earth's orbit as one. Both ships were returning to the Pegasus galaxy to carry supplies to their allies. Teyla and Ronan watched the ships as they left.

"You could have gone with them you know." John Sheppard said.

"No, Sheppard our place is here with Atlantis. While many out there are our allies our families are here." Ronan said. "I promised to help protect the city and that is what I plan on doing."

"The city is not in any danger Ronan." Rodney McKay said.

"I am not so certain of that Rodney." Teyla said sadly."I'm concerned. Many here at the SGC they seem to think that they own the city."

John looked at her in shock. He _suddenly felt uncertain of his two team mates_. "What do you mean? The city is ours. It is our home."

"Is it John?" Teyla asked. "Is Atlantis your home and can you accept the changes so easily. You are an Air Force officer for The United States. However Atlantis is not an Air Force or even Earth base any longer and neither is Lemuria or Themiscyra. The ancestors have returned and they want their home back. Will you join with them? Or will you stay with the nation you have known."

John opened his mouth to speak but McKay beat him to it. "Atlantis is my home. I love Canada and Earth. "He paused "My life however is there. I have my work and my lover who feels the same. I suppose I never thought we would have to choose. Why can we not have both?"

"What happens when the SGC or your government asks you to betray the city and our queen?" Ronan asked.

McKay was cut off this time by Sheppard. "Your Queen?" He asked brow rising in shock.

"My Queen Elizabeth 'Buffy' Summers - Giles. I swore and oath of fidelity to her this morning." He looked at Teyla who sighed. _It was clear she was not quite ready for this revelation however it was perhaps best to be honest_.

"My people did as well. We are a part of Atlantis and we want it to remain our home. Yes many lived on the mainland but, with the Queen's return they feel safer on Atlantis and more a part of it."

John felt stunned and a little betrayed. _He did not know that his friends had felt uneasy or unwelcome at Atlantis. He was also a little angry that they swore and oath of allegiance to Buffy while they only had an alliance with his people. He had always tried to treat them like equals and with a fair hand. He had welcomed them to Atlantis._ This showed on his face.

Teyla sighed once more and said softly."John you did welcome us. Ronan and I we appreciated that gesture. However over the years the IOA has made it more than clear we were there on a sufferance. Even Elizabeth had made my people feel unwelcome. Yes, we eventually became allies but the fact remains you considered that you owned Atlantis. The truth is we have far more claim to it then you ever did. You just claimed it because you could."

"That is not fair. You didn't even know where it was. Your people were on a completely different planet." John shot back. _He was angry at the attack against the woman he loved._

Ronan stiffened and moved to Teyla's side. John stepped back. He could tell his friend was angry.

"Perhaps that is so. Yet we are decedents of the Atlantians. Can you say that most of your people are as well. We have over 80 percent of our population with the ancient gene and then 15 percent of the remaining could easily take the gene therapy yet never were we asked to help you."

John sighed that was true and it had not been his choice or even Elizabeth's. The IOA and the SGC had forbidden them to openly recruit Teyla's people.

"I didn't think they would want to work with us." Rodney said he looked sheepish and ashamed. "I'm sorry Teyla."

She smiled at him sadly. "I know Rodney and even if you had wanted to the IOA and SGC would have forbidden it. I also know you did not think we were intelligent enough to help you."

Rodney blushed at this. "I was an arrogant fool."

Teyla took pity on him and hugged him much to his surprise."I know. The thing is you have changed a lot and grown. So have we. Maybe we should have pushed more as well."

"Well at least they are not completely abandoning the Pegasus Galaxy." Ronan said. "The supplies we send will help our allies. Maybe we all need to think about what this means to us."

John nodded and said."You are my teammates and friends. I don't want that to change. However you are right I have to think about what this will mean and I have to inform my superiors. "He held up his hand."I will talk with General O'Neill. I think he should know what is going on but. He will keep it to himself for now I think."

"He's an honorable man." Ronan said agreeing that there really was little choice. _John had to follow his military's rules. As a former soldier Ronan understood that even if he did not agree or like it_.

TBC...


	105. Chapter 105

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 119 Moving Forward PG**

The Genni were proving to be valuable allies. Many were eager to become hosts. The meeting with the Wraith queen was also productive. He now has new shock troops that were almost invulnerable. The Genni liked Samantha Finn and she provided them with much Tauri intelligence. The fact that Anubis has an alliance with the Wraith meant that the Genni were safe and they worshiped him like the god he was. He has some concerns about the Ori but he had a strong feeling that his Wraith allies would make short work of them if they refused his offer of an alliance. Ba'al had secured Riley Finn and he had also secured many useful military files from Sunnydale. The information on the sub-terrestrials would make his gaining allies in that world so much simpler.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The Ori great ships moved through space. They entered the super gate and passed through with ease. This Milky Way would fall with ease. They could easily drive out the Goa'uld and protect the people from the Wraith. They were gods and it was only right that they be worshiped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donna smiled as she leaned into Sam. He was a wonderful dancer. She laughed as he spun her around. The music was from a bye gone era Glen Miller but she loved it. She glanced over and noted that Diana was pulling a reluctant Dean out onto the dance floor. She grinned thinking she had definitely picked the right brother. Dean was a hottie she could admit that but the boy was clearly not sure what to do all dressed up on a theme date. Watching them was almost as much fun as the dancing was.

"Diana I am not so sure this is a good idea. I mean you know I have two left feet."

She laughed and said "Yes, I know and I still have steel toed boots on. Please Dean. I love to dance and it has been a long time."

Dean melted at her words and pulled her close. She had been a good sport earlier. So dancing it was. He smiled. "All right but I am warning you up front and all."

General Landry watched the groups as they danced. _He could not believe they had all insisted on coming to town for this dance. He had come to help ensure their safety. He also was watching them for his own sanity. The dynamics of the world as he knew it were changing. He was still reeling from all he and the rest of the world had learned. He was still in command of the SGC but he had to wonder for how much longer? The world had changed and it was reeling. Perhaps that is why the local town was having this dance. People were looking for and perhaps longing for what they considered a simpler era. He would not say saner because he knew it had not been that. However it was a time when mankind was certain that they were alone in their world and masters of it. The dance was a reminder of a time when America had lead the world to a new hope. He had to admit the atmosphere was pleasant even if the music would not be his first choice_. He sipped his beer and just watched as members of the SGC relaxed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith would never admit it to anyone but she was having a very nice time. Paul held her and they danced slowly together. She noted her Nana was dancing with a very handsome young man. She grinned at that. Catherine Langford had dropped the glamour and was walking around as her true age. The ball was one where everyone was dressed in the outfits of World War II. Masks were worn in deference to Halloween. So Catherine considered her true appearance to be a bit of a costume. She had laughed when Xander insisted that Willow and the other witches examine all their outfits. However she had to agree that given the Scoobies' Halloween history it was a very wise precaution. However they all felt given the parties theme they should be safe enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Wraith Queen fed on the first three envoy's Anubis sent. He was not happy about this but decided he was not going to give up. Instead he ordered his ship to jump into the Wraith system.

Ethan Rayne listened to the order and was glad he was not going along. For once he was more than content to wait. He may love Chaos but he was not suicidal.

TBC....


	106. Chapter 106

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimers :Please see part one**

**Part 120**

The Vampires and demons gathered together. They listened to the last minute instructions most bored. This was going to be simple. An all you can eat meal with hundreds of humans all trapped in one place. They really did not need to worry much. This Goa'uld demon was just a micro-managing ass. However they were willing to wait for the moment. It made sense to have as many people there as possible so they would strike at five minutes to midnight.

The Ba'al Clone watched his hired muscle and smiled. Most would not survive the night but they would perhaps thin down the ranks of his enemies. He warned them so he felt no real guilt at using them. Most were just too arrogant and stupid to know they were being used. In any case if they could eliminate some of the SGC personal and maybe a slayer or two he would call the night a success. The others were waiting for him and it was time for him to leave. He turned to a dark haired vampire and said. "Luke the night is yours. Have a nice meal on me."

The Vampire laughed and said "I will. Thanks for the heads us on this party."

"You're welcome. Just remember there maybe slayers there."

"I heard slayers taste sweet." Was the reply. "I am a master vampire I think with the others we can handle a few slayers."

"Good luck." The clone said as he stepped away and into some rings to be beamed to his shuttle.

"Luck is for the weak." Luke said with a grin. He turned to face the minions. "I do believe it is time for dinner."

The Vampires all moved into the dancehall.

Buffy froze and Faith cursed softly. They had somehow managed to be dancing side by side.

"Just one night." Buffy said. "Is it too damned much to ask?"

"I'm thinking that, that's a yes B."

Both Giles and Paul looked at the women and sighed.

"How many Buffy?" Giles asked. He removed his glasses and loosened his tie.

"Too many given the number of civilians. At least 30 or 40. I think they were using mojo for cover." She answered. She frowned as it suddenly occurred to her that this might not be just a random attack. Buffy looked over at Faith who stiffened clearly having come to the same conclusion.

"Can you warn the others?" Paul said just as the doors all slammed shut and there was a loud popping sound. They turned to see that these vampires had guns and were using them to gain the attention of everyone in the room.

_Not good Faith thought_. "B this could be a problem."

Buffy looked at her sister slayer and said "Yep could be."

Secret service agents swarmed around the president but they knew that this situation could quickly go south.

"Jack we have a problem." Daniel Jackson said.

"Naw what gave you that idea Danny boy?" Jack O'Neill said. He looked over toward the ladies room_. At least Sam was safer there for the moment._

Sam Carter-O'Neill looked at Willow Rosenberg and noted the sudden look of panic on her face. She swallowed hard. _Sam knew that this young woman had lost her lifepartner to a gunshot and it was not going to make her happy if anything happened to her mate_. Sam reached out and touched her lightly. "We have to help them."

Willow swallowed hard. This is stupid. _I can face a god and not flinch but a tiny gun makes me freak. I so have to get over this irrational fear._

"I'm ok Sam." She said as she forced the fear back. "I think we need to get some back up."

Before Sam could protest Willow caught her arm and they disappeared just as a brunette vampire came in to check the bathrooms. The vampire looked around and came out and shouted to her boss. "All clear."

Sam and Willow suddenly appeared in the SGC locker rooms. "Sam we need to get changed and get back with some weapons. We also need to call in some help."

Sam's mind was filled with fear for her husband but she knew a tactical retreat had been a wise move. _Getting angry or yelling at Willow would not be wise. Besides proper fighting clothing and weapons would be a great thing to have. Buffy might be able to fight in a skin tight dress and 6 inch stiletto heels but Sam doubted she could_. She quickly went to her locker stripping down as she went.

Willow glanced over and sighed. _Sam is a beautiful woman_. She walked to Sam and asked. "Is there a spare uniform?"

Sam nodded and went to a large locker. She cursed and said. "Damn I don't have those keys with me." Frustrated she grabbed the lock and yanked. It popped off.

"Well it looks like it worked."

"Shit...I will never get used to that. Here you go. She handed Willow a t-shirt and pants. "We do not have boots here to fit you."

Willow smiled and said."That's ok. I have my Nike's. Only I took the rest of my stuff home. They needed a wash. I hope Janet is still here."

Sam frowned at that and went to the phone. Caroline and Janet had been called back to the base for an emergency but had said she be back if she could. The last thing Sam wanted was for them to walk into an ambush.

The phone rang in the infirmary and Caroline grabbed it. Janet stopped and took a seat. She had to restrain herself from grabbing the telephone. _She might not be the CMO of this SGC but she had not been able to resist offering to help_. _Janet liked the new CMO but old habits die hard. Caroline merely smiled at her. The new CMO was more than willing to take the offered help and Janet felt they were on their way to being good friends. She did not even mind not being in charge. Well not too much anyway._

She froze when she saw Caroline turn pale. "No, Sam we are both still here. Yes, we'll meet you there in ten minutes." She hung up the phone and said. "We have a situation."

"Tell me."Janet demanded going to her side.

The younger doctor nodded even as she began to pull off her dress clothing.

_This can't be good_. Janet thought.

A moment later she too was stripping and changing into a set of sweats she had in her gym bag.

"I swear SG-1 just cannot stay out of trouble. I mean ...really this is crazy."

Janet chuckled as she dressed and said. "Good to know that some things are the same no matter what."

Caroline began to laugh and said."Good point."

"We had better hurry Sam said. Willow isn't too patient." Janet said.

Caroline laughed at this and said. "You think? I just hope those vamps are not as stupid as we have been told."

Janet nodded at that comment as they headed to join Willow and Sam. "I hope Sam has a plan."

"So do I. I mean we need some serious backup."

"Well at least there are slayers there. Don't panic we'll save them."

"We should call Cleveland and maybe London too."

"Let us see what Sam says first. The President is there so we have to be careful." Janet said.

TBC...


	107. Chapter 107

13 June 2009

**Under a Dark Star**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.

**Part 121**

"Vampires are always dangerous. Even the ones that lack intelligence can easily be a threat to you. They are strong and fast and ruled by their thirst." Willow warned. "They love violence and they will kill everyone there." Willow grabbed handful of pencils and stuffed them in her BDU's.

"What are those for?"Caroline asked.

"Just a surprise for our vamp friends. Pencils can be a weapon in a pinch."

"I guess so. I'm just not sure if I can stake one. I mean they look human." Caroline said. She was clearly disturbed by the idea of staking someone.

Willow touched her shoulder lightly and said. "Don't worry they aren't alive. Most have been dead for a long time. Only the demon remains."

"I know that but I'm a doctor and ..."

"Well we just need to get the slayers and our guys more weapons. I'm hoping you won't have to fight doctor. I hate killing vamps myself but there is not choice. We still have to deal with the Wraith later on. I hate the thought of killing living beings but we're only food to them."

Dr. Lamb nodded. Janet squeezed her hand. "We can do this. We're Amazon now and our queens are in danger."

"Queens?" Caroline asked eager to be distracted from the thought of killing.

"Why yes. Queen Hippolyta and Queen Buffy. Daniel and I have been reading up on Amazon Law and we found out something interesting. Buffy is also a queen of the Amazons because she is a direct descendant of Sineya. Sineya was married to her son's father and that makes her son legitimate. While he could never have been king Sineya could have adopted a daughter of his as her heir. Since Buffy inherited her gifts even being outside Paradise island it could be argued she is that heir. Well she and Faith at least. Though Faith will be heir to the throne from more than one direction."

Willow looked at her sharply and began to chuckle. "Oh Faith is so going to love that one. Buffy too. She hates being Queen of the Slayers though she seems not to mind Atlantis."

Janet chuckled as well. "That is because she put Catherine in charge."

All the women were grinning and laughing as Willow teleported them back. They knew slayer teams from around the globe were being teleported in by their witches. Soon they'd have all the backup they might need.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quentin Travers smiled as they slipped into the office of Senator Kinsey. As expected the fool had left out documents that could be used. He scooped them out and then disappeared teleporting back to his hotel in Quebec. _If that Amazon Sineya was the same as the first slayer then it would mean that Queen Hippolyta was a lot older than she claimed to be. Immortality had its appeal if only so he could find a way to kill all the slayer expect one. There was no need for all those slayers. He could not believe he had none to call on. It was insane to let a slayer have a life and family. They were tools to be used and when they got dull eliminate. I will gain my rightful place back. Then those who have betrayed me will pay!_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Anubis moved forward looking at the Wraith Queen. He was not pleased to see his loyal Jaffa had been eaten. "I sent an envoy not take out."

The Wraith Queen looked the half ascended over and said. "I was hungry and you have your meeting. Consider them tribute."

"I could have sent slaves if all you wanted was a meal."

"Speak, what is it you want? Or perhaps you will become dessert."

Anubis would have scowled and glared had he a form to do so. "Come feed and see if you survive."

The Wraith Queen hesitated. "I am full so what is it you want?"

Anubis laughed. "I need an ally. You will do. In return I will show you hundreds of worlds to feed on."

The Queen was stunned and then moved to grab a chair. "Sit, Lord Anubis perhaps we can do business."

Anubis joined her and the negotiations began. _It seemed things were finally falling his way._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus and Monica raced up the stairs. Kennedy watched them amused as she went about putting their weapons from patrol away. It was good to see her lover and partner so happy. Marcus was a good man and he made Monica smile. It was clear to Kennedy that her lover enjoyed riding stick and Marcus seemed more relaxed since they had all become a family. It was a win, win to her mind. As she hung up her weapons there was a knock on the weapons room door.

She turned and noticed Cho Ann standing there. "May I come in Kennedy?"

"Sure thing kid. Come on in. Maybe you can give me a hand."

The younger girl immediately obeyed and helped her. Within five minutes the gear was all properly store.

"So what's the what?" Kennedy asked.

Cho Ann looked down at her feet and shifted clearly uneasy.

Kennedy sighed. "Is there a problem with the watchers? I can go bust some heads if needs be."

"Oh, no, no problems it is just....Well we were worried about you." Cho Ann looked away

Kennedy cocked her head clearly uncertain and confused."Why?"

Cho Ann shifted from foot to foot and said. "Well it is just...Mr. Woolsey he is well Monica..."The smaller girl looked away clearly not wanting to come out and say anything.

Understanding came quickly and Kennedy smiled. _It felt good to know her girls cared. _"I see. Well do not worry about it. We, Monica, Marcus and I have and understanding. You see I love Monica dearly. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Kennedy reached out and pulled the smaller girl closer and down to the ground to sit with her. "The thing is Monica is Bi. She likes to ride stick now and then."

The younger girl blushed a deep shade of red and it was all Kennedy could do not to laugh.

"But...."

"It makes me feel good to know you girls care. The thing is well we decided to be a family. Me, Marcus and Monica. It will take time to work it all out but we will. See I like Marcus a lot too. I know he is male but there is just something about him...I like. So if Monica needs a man sometimes I am glad it is him."

Cho Ann nodded clearly feeling embarrassed to have brought up the subject. "I did not mean to interfere. I just ...well you saved us and ...."

"Thanks kid but it was a group effort. I suppose we will make an announcement soon. You know Marcus is cool and ...well stick is fun now and again."

Cho Ann blushed and said."TMI"

Kennedy laughed at this. "Well it is the truth. Besides I want a kid and Marcus will do nicely as a daddy. However I am thinking my baby will be the first mother out of the two of us. Do not worry I will make him make an honest woman out of both of us."

Cho Ann's eyes grew wide and she smiled. "Wicked cool."

"Yes it will be. Now off to bed kid." Kennedy said as she ruffled the girl's hair.

Cho Ann nodded and ran up to bed. Kennedy chucked and _made a mental note to put down nine months from the day Monica took Marcus because she had a feeling it would make her lots of cash as well as an auntie. She headed up to her bed and sighed it would be good to sleep._

Cho Ann raced to tell the others the news. They were going to have a wedding and a baby!

TBC...


	108. Chapter 108

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayers then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 122**

The women reappeared in the bathroom. Willow went to the door and waved her hand. The door instantly became a transparent.

"Will they be able to see us?" A concerned Janet asked.

"No its only one way. I don't want to go into this blindly." Willow said.

She frowned as she noted the guns.

Oz moved slowly toward the other members of the council. He knew they would have to protect the people here.

The vampires began to shift around forcing people back.

"Listen up." the lead vamp said "If you all listen only some of you will die. We are here for the Amazons and Slayers. Speak up and we may let the others live."

"We are here undead." Queen Hippolyta strode forward. She would not risk innocents. She noted her daughters had also moved around to the front as had Faith and Buffy.

"So tell me who is that sent you moron?" Faith asked. "I mean me and my boy toy were planning a nice night ya know. Then you dumbasses have to crash our party. Ya know we are gona kick your asses so you might as well spill." She looked over at Buffy who picked up on the theme.

"Yeh you're all dust but if you spill the beans we'll make it quick. I mean I so want to go back to dancing." Buffy said. "I mean look at us we're all dressed up and now we're gona get vamp dust all over. _How fair is that?"_

_TPOTUS watched the interplay with shock. He could not believe that the slayers were taunting vampires. Especially since the vampires were carrying guns_.

"So which one of you is Bunny?" Luke asked clearly sneering at the slayers.

Buffy huffed offended. "OH I am so going to stake your ass."

"Easy B he's just trying to make us make a mistake." Faith warned but it was too late the blonde slayer was already moving. She was royally pissed pardon the pun because she wanted a nice normal evening with her honey and these big bad wannabes had ruined it for her. Her natural reaction to this disappointment was immediate violence. Especially given Giles shifted to protect the civilians and was immediately slugged by a vampire. The male who had been turned in his late 30's snickered. Blood flowed from Giles nose and he went down hard. The vamp then hauled him up. "Yummy." He said as he bit into the watcher's neck.

The blonde slayer lost her temper and attacked. She was not letting anyone hurt her man. _Hold on beloved_ she sent.

The Vampire Luke chuckled as he fired three times. Buffy's body jerked as blood poured out. "Snack time my children." Luke said. Several vamps were moving clearly taking Luke up on the invitation to snack on a slayer.

"Damn it B!" Faith cried out as her sister slayer was hit by three high powered bullets.

Oz saw this and immediately jumped the nearest vamp he shifted forms as he moved. The vampire a small brunette cried out and fired at Oz. He howled in pain and in the rest room Willow saw red. The bullets were tipped in silver and Oz screamed as it registered.

Oz was thrown back by the power of the weapon. His form shifted back to human. Blood poured from his wound and he was out cold.

Willow patience had ended. Back up or not she was going out. The doors of the rest room flew off as she came floating out. People cried out in shock and fear.

Faith ran to Buffy's side kicking the vampires away and rolled her over. The world's oldest slayer cursed as she tried to sit up. "Damn vamps!"

"B relax I got ya." Faith said her accent coming out in her panic. Diana and Donna were moving as was Queen Hippolyta they drew swords and easily decapitated the nearest demons.

Catherine staked the vamp who had been feeding on Giles through his back and Giles fell down. She quickly bandaged his neck. "Relax Giles it's going to be ok."

"Bugger." Giles said as he forced himself to rise. His only concern was Buffy. "Help me check her. Buffy is hurt."

"Sit still Rupert you will do Buffy no good if you bleed out or faint." Catherine said firmly.

Giles relaxed and let her bandage him even as he watched the battle begin to unfold. _He was shocked to see how graceful and deadly the Royal family from Themiscyra was. They were taking out the demons and vampires as if they had been born slayers. _

"Come undead meet us in fair battle." The Queen of the Amazons called.

"Now where would the fun be in that." Luke said firing on her with an AK-47.

The Queen was a skilled warrior and proved that in the next few minutes as the bullets bounced harmlessly off her bracelets.

"Coward." She called.

Faith worked on Buffy who was angry her dress had been ruined. Faith rolled her eyes as she ripped part off to use as a bandage. Once done she and Buffy got up.

"Careful B." She said.

Buffy glared and tackled the first vamp who got to close.

Willow waved her hands and flames shot out consuming vampires. Several dove behind the human party goers. Willow merely made the flames bend around the humans to get them. There was a brief cry and then they were dust.

Luke may not have been the brightest master vamp out there but preservation was high on his list of things to do. He grabbed a human and pulled back firing on the crowd.

Diana and Dona joined their mother knocking bullets aside with ease. Janet came running out followed by Caroline whose glared as she noted who Luke held captive. Cameron Mitchell fought hard but he was no match for a master vampire. Luke laughed as he held the human. "I am invisible."

Willow was struck by a diving vampire and knocked off her feet. Pencils went flying out of her pockets.

Caroline felt rage boil over as the vamp prepared to drink from her mate. She drove to the left and swept them up. Without warning she flung several at Luke. One hit him in the face and he cried out dropping his human shield. That allowed Caroline to throw three more at him. The first two just missed his heart but the third struck true and he was dust.

Buffy and Faith were now up an moving the bullet wounds did not even slow the now enraged slayer. She struck out tossing vampires left and right. Faith grabbed a wooden chair and shattered it making instant stakes. She tossed one chair leg to Buffy who immediately dusted the closest vampire.

The President tried to watch the action but his secret service agents were covering him. He saw Willow float over to the wounded Oz and watched in shock as her hands glowed. The bullets that had tore into him suddenly appeared in her hands and she healed the werewolf. Oz suddenly pushed her under him as a large demon racked his claws down. The demon claws ripped into the youths back but he did not cry out. Instead he shifted instantly. With a roar of rage the wolf dove at the demon ripping out its throat. The removal of the silver bullets allowed him to shift easily and his natural form healed him instantly. He tore into the demons that dared to attack his beloved.

_Sam was battling a vampire and suddenly felt at ease with the idea of being a slayer. She was powerful and she could defend those she loved. It did not make her a freak anymore then the blending had. No, it merely gave her one more edge to use to protect her family and world and she would use it._

Janet was working on several wounded people. The vampires had all taken tastes but they had not killed anyone outright. She was suddenly grabbed by a female vampire. She cursed and swung around.

"You are small but I guess you'll make a nice appetizer." The vamp said.

Janet cursed_. Like Buffy she had often been teased about her height and it was not amusing to her. She had worked hard to gain her position as an Air Force officer. It had in many ways been harder then becoming a doctor. She was naturally intelligent and she loved to study. The physical side of being an officer had always been a challenge to her. Yes she had always been in good shape because being a doctor required that to be effective. However being an officer in the United States Air Force required far more and being in the SGC more still. Janet had worked hard to gain the respect of the SGC teams. She had to match them or exceed their level of fitness. There was no other way to make them follow her orders doctor or not. So from the beginning she had been_ _fit. Now this undead was mocking her!_ Rage boiled over and she slammed her head back breaking the nose of the vampire. She then flung it across the room.

The vamp slammed into the wall cursing. "Slayer!"

"Whatever gave you the idea that I would be easy!" Janet shouted as she caught a stake thrown by Faith without even looking. The vamp rolled to her feet and attacked. Janet smirked as she rolled under a poorly swung fist. She struck upwards and the vamp turned to dust. Janet grinned and turned to help the others. _Unlike Caroline she had no problem taking out vampires. They were dead. She had once been willing to shoot Nerti to save Cassandra to her mind slaying vamps was no different_. _Her medical oath covered only the living and vampires were undead creatures._

With their leader dust the Vamps and demons seemed to realize they were in trouble and they made a break for the doors. Jack and Daniel pushed people out of the way trying to keep them out of the fight. SG-1 was skilled but both men knew they were no match for this enemy. Even Teal'c was having a real workout for a change.

He dodged and grunted as a fyral demon kicked him. He coughed briefly but quickly dodged another kick. He in fact caught the leg this time and brought his right elbow down across the leg. There was a crunching sound as he shattered the demon's legs. It howled in pain and rage. It hurled snot at Teal'c who was hit in the face. He let go and tried to remove the rapidly drying snot. Seeing his friend in trouble Daniel ran over as he pulled a knife and tried to peel it away. However it was rapidly hardening. "Willow help!" Daniel called.

Willow seeing the problem appeared at their side with a wave of her hand the snot was gone. Teal'c immediately began to chase the fyral who was trying to limp away. His strong hands caught the creature and with a sickening twist snapped it neck.

The demons and vampires tried to break out. However the slayer teams had arrived and they were not the ones trapped. It took only minutes for the battle to be over and only one vampire remained.

She hissed at them. Faith looked at Buffy who was being looked over by Caroline. Buffy nodded letting her sister slayer take the lead.

"Ok bitch tell me who sent you."

"No, you will kill me." The vampire shouted.

"Well duh, Vampire slayer here. The question is do I just dust ya or do I tie you outside. See the sun will be up in about two or three hours. So what will it be a quick relatively painless dusting or a morning tan?"

Kinsey jumped up. "She is a prisoner you cannot do that! She has rights!" Kinsey did not care about the vampire but his role in this could not be told.

"Quiet Kinsey." The president said. "Vampires are not alive so they have no rights."

Faith smiled at the president liking him for the first time. She respected the man and had been grateful for the pardon but until now she was not sure she liked or trusted him. "Well what will it be?"

The vampire growled and was about to talk when a stake went through her and she turned to dust. Kinsey sighed in relief as the slayers suddenly spun around looking for the invisible threat. The Jaffa warrior ran out. He had obeyed his god but he was not so foolish as to remain.

TBC..


	109. Chapter 109

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayers then even the Scooby's realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 123**

The chaos was massive. Ba'al watched from his hidden cameras. The demons and vampires lost but they had made a point. They could attack at will. He smiled as he noted several injured SGC personnel. No dead a shame really but he would take what he could get. It was enough for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anubis smiled as he watched the wraith sweep through the planet. These beings were coldly efficient. He would gladly use them to cull the humans of Earth down to manageable levels.

"So tell me how shall we reach this earth?" The queen demanded. She tossed a dead husk aside. The idea of six billon humans made her stomach growl with hunger.

"I have the hyper-drive designs. All you must do is find a power source." Anubis said.

"Easily done we have several ZPMs. We will soon feed well."

"I only want the people of the SGC for myself."

The queen growled not liking that idea but she decided to play along. Soon they would have earth and Anubis himself would not stop them from feeding. "I can agree to that." She said lying.

_The news of the attack made Travers smile. With luck Summers and Lehane would fall. He hoped that the world would see that slayers needed to be controlled an_d _directed._ _They had no real intelligence and all needed a firm hand._ Travers opened the book he had stolen from Kinsey and began to read. Fortunately he read many different languages and he would be able to translate this. He grabbed a pen and pad of paper. Ancient Greek was not so difficult a language and he quickly began to translate the tale. It seemed that history was about to be rewritten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TPOTUS looked over at Generals Hammond, O'Neill and Landry. He noted that all three men were bloodied. It was clear that these men had fought. His gaze shifted around the room quickly taking in the view. He wanted to know who had fought and who had remained hidden. He had no room in his staff for quarterback warriors. He noted General Bauer straighten his tie and look over with clear disapproval at Jack O'Neill and George Hammond. Ken West walked to his side and they spoke softly. Too softly for the President to hear but not softly enough. Suddenly Faith was hitting General West and Buffy kicked Bauer across the room. Both slayers were glaring and if looks could kill they would be dead.

"Uncle Jack is worth ten of you." Faith shouted. Buffy was at her side.

"Everyone wonders why we distrust the military. Well twits like you are why! We are not lab rats and you will not be experimenting on slayers or demons. Killing a demon is ok but I will never allow another Initiative to happen!"

"What B said. Demons are bad and have to be wasted but even they do not deserve to be uses as lab rats. It is not their fault they are just mad predators."

Bauer glared and shouted. "You bitches are no better. You are like rabid dogs! Kinsey and Travers were right we should shoot you all."

Buffy was about to go after him when a voice called out.

"Silence!"

All eyes spun to face the Queen of the Amazons who was clearly not happy. "How dare you address your betters like that!"

"Betters my ass!" West shouted. "Faith Lehane is a murdering-whore and Buffy Summers is even worse. She let over fifty god-fearing Marines and soldiers die so she could save her undead lover!"

Both women flinched as if stabbed in the gut.

Hippolyta glared at the two downed generals. "My grandchild Faith is a royal princess. If she chooses to take one or a hundred to her bed it is her right under Amazon Law!" The queen shouted in her anger forgetting the need to keep who Faith was to her a secret. A queen has no need to explain her actions. Buffy Summers is a Queen of the Amazons through her own grandmother my sister Sineya. If she chose to spare even one of your soldiers from your foolishness you should be grateful! Your people suffered only forty percent casualties when they could have been far higher. She owed your people nothing especially when they tried to murder her and tortured her friends and allies! She is a woman of great compassion and mercy. Personally I would have let you reap what you had sowed. Men never think before they play god! I wonder if we can even work with such weak creatures."

TPOTUS moved forward before two of his top general could torpedo their new alliance.

West began to speak only to be cut off. "Shut up Ken. You have caused enough trouble as it is."

West fell silent as his Commander and chief moved forward clearly not happy with him and Bauer. Both men fell silent.

"Look we need to take it--"

"Mr. President I will not allow such disrespect to my family any longer."

"Yes your majesty." He said glaring at the two generals he said. "I want your resignations/retirement papers in by morning."

The two general were stunned into silence.

The President looked at the queen who nodded. "That will do for now." She turned and called to the others. They all quickly joined her. Not even the two senior slayers wanted to risk the anger they saw on the Amazon queen's face.

TBC..


	110. Chapter 110

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayers then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 124**

Travers reviewed the newly obtained information and sat back. It confirmed what he had already believed to be true. _The question was how to use it. It was more than clear____that the Queen of the Amazons was far older than anyone believed. Was she immortal? If so how could he find a way to force her to make him live forever. After all he deserved it for saving humanity so many times in the past._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The President was shocked to hear that Faith was related to Queen Hippolyta and even more shocked to learn that Buffy also was a queen in the Amazon's eyes. He noted the nervous looks he was getting. Fortunately the news had not gone through the whole room. However it had been heard by people he was concerned about. He noted the frown on Queen Faith's face._

"Nana we really need to contain that info."

Hippolyta sighed and said. "Agreed, Donna if you will please."

The Amazon Princess walked over and raised her arms. Before anyone could react she called out. "Oh gods and goddesses hear our plea. Take from those who would harm us the knowledge of who and what Faith and Buffy are to us. Spare them the terror of this night mercy on them."

There was a strong wind and suddenly many fell to the ground.

"Do not worry Mr. President their memories are merely being rewritten. Only those who already know the truth who we trust will retain the knowledge of tonight's true events."

He looked at the women and said."Will I?"

Hippolyta looked at him and said. "No, I am sorry, You will remember the attack but that is all. My children must be protected. This knowledge would make them targets to all who would harm us."

He nodded and said. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

The queen nodded and touched his head. _He blinked and looked around wondering what had happened. _

_Sam frowned not certain she liked the idea of playing with TPOTUS mind. However she was not going to argue that some things had to be classified_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several people moved around the room. _Jack walked over to his clone to make sure he was alright. He might be nervous and uneasy around the youth but he was still family. Ironically as time had gone on they were becoming closer. It was the fact that they both had different lives now_. Daniel had laughed at him when he explained the way he felt.

"Of course it's easier now Jack." As if it was the most obvious thing in the world."You two are no longer identical. It was strange at first because you both had the memories of Jack O'Neill colonel with the United States Air Force. The thing is Jack while you two started out the same you are now different people on some levels. Yes, Jon still has a lot of your memories and skills but he's his own person now."

Jack had been stunned and wanted to kick himself. _That explanation actually made a lot of sense to him. The fact was now he liked the kid. I mean how many people could talk to themselves and get honest advice. In fact he owed the kid. Without his input he doubted he would ever have been smart enough to marry Carter. Of course having the kid threaten to date her had made him think about it. The kid had also hated Pete and they had spent a lot of time bonding over that. Yep, the fact was he no longer saw Jon as simply a spare of himself. He watched the young man pull his dress blues jacket back on. He sighed. The shiny First Lieutenant bars hardly seemed fair. However Jon accepted it just like SG-1 and the other teams accepted that outside the mountain they would never really be able to wear all their medals. To the outside world Jon was too young to be a bird Colonel so he wore the rank of a First Lieutenant and even that was pushing things. _

"Everything is under control sir." his clone said with a smile. "All the bad guys are dead or dust. We removed the bodies of the demons to the SGC. SG-6 and SG-7 are disposing of them with Zats. SGA-1 has reported in. The Jaffa got away via a cloaked ship."

"Very well Jon, go see if the Slayers need any help outside. Well done Lieutenant."

"Thank you General. We got it done. " He paused and said "I'm just glad the backup got here."

"Yes sir you betcha, I'm glad we don't have to search the Springs for those things. Dismissed."

Jon grinned and headed out to help with the last of the clean up.

TPOTUS sighed as he surveyed the mess. _So much for a nice quiet party. _He looked over at Landry and Hammond who both shrugged and looked at _SG-1 and SGA-1 as if to say you expected a quiet night with them here? Are you crazy?_

_Well one could have hoped. he thought. At least they were here to keep the civilians safe and secure the area. It could have been a blood bath. _He winced as a sharp pain went through his ribs. _At least he got to solve the problem of West and Bauer._

TBC....


	111. Chapter 111

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**Part 125**

The president read the report and sighed. He was not glad he had insisted on General West retiring. He looked at Director Sheppard and her chief agent and forced a smile. "This is very good work."

"Thank you sir." Jennifer Sheppard said. She seemed to relax a bit at his word. It was clear she had been concerned about giving this news to him.

"Agent Gibbs do you have anything to add?"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not a man to pull punches or bow down to anyone. He showed that in the next minute earning his commander and chief's unflinching respect and support.

"Yes sir, allowing that bastard to retire was too kind! That poor kid was robbed of her whole family by him. First he covered up the bombing and then he let the kid's mother and father get wasted in Boston. If he had set up proper identities through US Marshals and witness protection there is a good chance Faith's grandparents and parents would still be alive." The agent was clearly upset. "Sir, what they did. West and Bauer is a vast abuse of power and position. Sir, I'm willing to bet they lined their pockets at the expense of that family. Hell there is even evidence that Kinsey directed the whole thing."

TPOTUS leaned back in his chair and felt a massive headache starting behind his eyes. "There is proof? Why am I just hearing this now? The report was dated a month ago?"

Jennifer Sheppard spoke up before Gibbs could explode. "Yes sir it's circumstantial at best. Special Agent McGee just connected the dots sir. With everything else that has been going on sir we kind of got sidetracked." She blushed at this last statement.

"I see...well things have been unusual." The president conceded. "I take it you want to give this report to General O'Neill and his family?"

"Yes sir, he has a right to know." Gibbs said. "Of course you might want to send both men off world to some dark place to hide." He smirked at this last statement." Maybe you should write out a few more pardons sir. I'm thinking neither Faith nor Jack will take this nice and calm."

Jennifer Sheppard rolled her eyes."Now that's an understatement if ever I heard one Jethro. Sir the evidence may be sketchy but it fits. General West clearly had been grooming Jack O'Neill for years. He wanted an agent who had nothing to lose. So he deliberately and coldly eliminated the members of Jack's family that might give him a reason to live. Jack might complain about his brother's "Hippy" tendencies but by all accounts the men were close. If his brother had been alive when his son had been killed I doubt Jack would have been so suicidal. In fact I don't think Charlie would have died at all had it not been for the manipulation of events."

"Director are you suggesting that ....West or Bauer had anything to do with that innocent child's death?"

Jennifer Sheppard looked away and said."We have no real proof..." _She hesitated because the idea was so monstrous that she could not believe anyone would do such a thing._ Looking over at Gibbs she pleaded with him to take over.

Gibbs once more took over seeing she wanted to cry. "Sir it is my professional option that Charlie O'Neill did not die from an accidental gunshot wound to the head. Our forensic expert has looked into the file as has Dr. Mallard. There is no way that boy shot himself. He was murdered."

Jennifer Sheppard looked away. They knew it was true but after all this time proving it would be hard. _Especially given that they had only a gut feeling to back it up. The evidence was just as circumstantial on this as the other murders and cover ups. It did not really even matter that Ducky and Abby and McGee had found the truth of the situation. They did not have enough to force those bastards to trial. She knew Jethro wanted to shoot the men himself and God help her so did she. The whole NCIS team wanted to help. Abby had even suggested skinning them alive. It bothered Jennifer that she considered the idea for even a moment. She was an officer of the law but these men...well feeding them to the Demons or Wraith was to kind._

Gibbs watched as his commander and chief paled visibly.

"Who else knows, about Charlie O'Neill?"

Gibbs looked at the director.

"My team knows."Gibbs said. "Believe me it was all we could do to keep Ziva from killing those bastards. Tony was not far behind and offered to help. Me I would be happy to take them out myself."

TPOTUS looked at his NCIS director and said. "This report is now classified."

She glared at him. "Sir I---" Standing up anger clearly showing.

"Sit down both of you." The two agents glared at him but retook their seats. "I will break this news to General O'Neill, Colonel O'Neill and their families myself. The rest of the world has no need to know this. We cannot let it get out that a rouge General ordered the murder of a nine year old little boy so he could create the perfect killing machine!"

Gibbs looked at the director as if to ask if she trusted this man's word_. Clearly he did not. _

"_I don't know Jethro." She sent back._

"This country has taken some bad press in the last few weeks. If this gets out....I can see our military getting very angry. O'Neill is well respected not to mention it could cause international incidents."

"So you are going to let them get away with it?" Gibbs demanded.

"No, but this cannot be exposed in an open American court." He held up his hand to stop the angry retort. "There will be a trial and there will be justice." He paused. "It can be argued that the people killed belonged to the Themysciran people. I have spoken to Queen Hippolyta and she is most eagerly awaiting having a discussion with the three responsible for her family's death."

Gibbs stopped himself from interrupting when he heard American court. He looked over at his director who suddenly seemed to be smiling. "Can you turn them over?" _That cannot be legal. Not that he really cared about that. Rather it could still cause the bad press they were trying to avoid._

"Yes, under international law there is such a president. It is not one we have used often but it can be done. I am certain that their attorneys would protest if given a chance. However, I am afraid that they will not have such an opportunity."

"Sir what are you going to do? You can't just hand them over."

"Oh we have no intention of doing that." He smiled. "It seems the three men have decided to take up the offer to tour Lemuria."

Gibbs began to chuckle. "Once they set foot there they are no longer on United States soil." he said seeing the confusion on Jenny's face.

"They resigned?" She was clearly confused at why the men would still be allowed to go.

"Yes but the queen made the offer to them before as individuals. The invitation is not for just US Generals. In fact I asked them not to go in front of several congressional witnesses. They of course said and I quote. "We are going and you can't stop us."

"So you see it will all be on them." TPOTUS said with a smile. "I think they believe that Queen Hippolyta wishes to reward them for their services to humanity. I know she said something to that effect and they overheard it. Their egos will do the rest."

Jenny could barely contain her laughter and Gibbs smiled.

"Sir you will have to try to get them back. You know they will be screaming for lawyers."

"Yes I am certain they shall be. However, we can protest but that is all. We recognized them as a free nation. Besides I am certain that they will not protest long." He suddenly had a very cold look that made both his agents almost smile. _Maybe he was a lot tougher then he looked._

His hard look stopped the amusement in both his agents who nodded.

"If there is nothing else?" He said.

"No sir we are done." Jennifer Sheppard said. She almost shivered at the hard look the president was now giving them. There would be justice only it was not likely to be of the traditional American variety. That thought made her smile as she walked out.

TBC...


	112. Chapter 112

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 126**

Faith watched her Uncle Jack pace. _It was clear that he was not happy having to wait on the people from NCIS. She sighed and leaned back against Paul_. She was glad he came _with her for this meeting. She had a really bad feeling about this. It felt bad like her world was going to explode._

Jack O'Neill was having a really bad feeling. _Ever since that attack he was feeling like there was something he was missing. The smirk on West's face and the wink Bauer gave him made him want to beat both men to death. Or maybe just use a Jaffa pain stick on them? They knew something and he was betting it was not good_. _He had always hated Bauer and now he had a feeling there was a damned good reason for his dislike_ of the man. _He had helped Kinsey force Hammond out. Plus General West seemed off. Jack had always respected the man but now his gut was screaming that there was something wrong here._

Earlier in the day-

The Director of NCIS looked at her commander and chief and said."I hope you know what you are doing sir."

TPOTUS nodded. He noted Gibbs seemed amused. "Is there something else Gibbs?"

"With respect sir. I have a feeling this will be the straw."

"I am sorry?"

"If you don't know sir I can't explain it. Only know that a lot of us are considering the benefits of retirement."

"What do you mean?"

Gibbs sighed. "I cannot serve a government I do not trust." He looked at Jenny who sighed.

"Director?"

"I ... I may have other priorities. Other commitments that relate to my family. I am still processing everything sir."

TPOTUS sighed and dismissed his agents once more silently cursing the day he considered letting Kinsey run with him on the ticket.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Anubis walked around the Wraith ship. He was impressed with the number of warriors the Queen could command. "How many ships can you bring to the battle?"

"At least ten, if my allies chose to join us we could have many more. Perhaps six or eight."

"That will be a good number."

"Indeed my people will come for the feast. Six billion humans sounds almost impossible to believe."

Anubis agreed. "Yes they have bred heavily since the fall of Ra. You may cull as many as you wish as long as you leave us some breeding stock."

"Several million would do." The queen said.

Anubis smiled and said "Fair enough, the humans will worship me and I will protect them from you." Anubis laughed and the queen smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

General West and General Bauer handed in their retirement papers. _Neither man was overly pleased with being forced out. However they were not going to be unemployed as Kinsey had them sign on as military advisors. Their pay would equal what they had made before and they got their pension. General West smiled thinking it was perhaps better in some ways. They would now only have_ _to report to Kinsey and not the President_. He looked over at General Bauer who pulled on his tie and suit. _It was clear the man was not used to wearing a civilian suit. West made mental note to take him shopping. If they were to be partners Bauer had to learn to dress better. West had no problem dressing the part as his wife had impeccable taste. He had to admit he looked good in Armani_. They had to hurry if they were to meet the car. _It was ironic really given that both men hated the Amazons but they would play the game. West was mentally planning the villa he would build on Paradise Island once they seized control of the place. A nice five bedroom no six bedroom house would do nicely. He smirked because the queen could not choose who congress sent to represent them. The committee was more than happy to send them. _He looked over at Bauer who smiled it seemed his old friend was equally eager to annoy the Amazons. _There was no way they would be allowed to dictate to The United States of America much longer. He could not believe Hammond and O'Neill seemed to think they had to bow to a newly rediscovered nation. How advanced could they be anyway. They were from ancient Greece._

TBC...


	113. Chapter 113

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 127**

Faith was not happy. _She knew that something was going on that was not kosher. She watched her Uncle Jack and knew he was tense. It was clear that something was going on and if she had to guess it was personal rather than business. She hoped this meant that they found something out about her family. It was just beginning to sink in that they must have been some good people. That concept was shocking to her given how she grew up. For so many years she thought her family did not care about her. She thought she had been a burden unwanted and unloved. Now it turned out that it was all a lie. Her mother had been a good person. She had stood up to her own version of a big bad with no special abilities and still tried to do the right thing. Yes, she had killed someone but for a reason Faith could fully appreciate. She knew full well that if anyone harmed her baby or mate she would kill them slowly. There was no way she would fault her mother for that. In fact she would go so far as saying given how she grew up it had likely only been pure luck that she had not killed that bitch Josie. Faith herself had been tempted to kill her even before she learned the truth. Now all that was left was to hear why it all happened. She knew Jennifer and Jethro had come to the White House for a briefing and that it was why they were here now. They had to have found something. But what was still in question. All Faith really wanted to know was if her mother and maybe her father wanted her. If she found that out she could be happy._

Jack watched his niece. She was as agitated as he was. Her hand was being held by Paul Davis and he was certain that was all that was keeping her from exploding it a vicious temper and demanding to know what was going on. _Oddly enough the dark slayer was far calmer then he was despite them both being wound tight as a watch spring._ He heard the clicking of heals on the tiles. Looking up he saw his wife come in. He sighed with relief. Sam always made him think before he overreacted. Until the moment she took his hand he never realized how badly he had wanted her here for support. He smiled at her and pulled a chair out for her.

_They were called into the Oval office five minutes later and Jack knew his world would never again be the same. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The president had them all take a seat. He had poured both coffee and stronger drinks for his guests. "I am going to have to ask you all to do me a favor. I know I promised you that I would give you a full accounting of what happened to your family. I promise you that you will get it along with justice for them." He picked up a drink. He looked tired and suddenly Jack knew what they were about to learn was not good at all.

"Sir what did you learn?" Sam asked. She was not in a mood for evasive answers. Jack and Faith deserved so much more as did Catherine. Which made her wonder suddenly where Lady Catherine was?

"Catherine Langford is currently arranging the tour of Atlantis that was promised to Kinsey and Certain other members of congress. She is hoping that you will allow them to also visit Lemuia Your majesty."

Faith looked at him sharply "B said that Kinsey and his goons can visit Atlantis?"

"No, Queen Buffy is not aware of the tour. She did give Catherine authority in the city."

Faith scowled and said."I'm betting she never figured on this. Me I don't want that piece of shit anywhere near my people. I'm also going to give B the heads up." Faith glared at him and her fingers involuntarily went to pull out a pack of cigarettes. Paul caught her hand and whispered."Baby this is a no smoking area."

Henry Hayes sighed it looked like he was going to have to tell them the truth after all. "Please do not do that." He paused. "Several of the people coming on those tours are responsible for the death of members of your family."

All four of his guests jumped up and the Henry Hayes was shocked to feel himself being lifted out of his chair and off the ground. He was even more shocked to see who was doing it. "Who killed Jack's and Faith's Family!" Demanded Sam. Her eyes blazed as she casually used slayer speed and strength.

Faith smirked at the shocked look on TPOTUS face.

"Sam-"

"No Jack, We've fought bled and died for this world. I am tired of the games and crap we are being fed. For once we are going to cut through the political bullshit and get a straight answer."

"General I have to agree." Paul said. His hand held Faith back knowing she wanted to help Sam.

"Put the president down Sam and let him breath. I agree with you." Jack said shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels. "If you strangle him with his tie we will not get our answers."

Sam sighed and let him down smoothed his shirt and said. "Sure Jack. I'm sure Henry will give us the short version now."

"Colonel-" The president said.

"Actually sir, it's Dr .Sam Carter-O'Neill. I turned in my resignation/ retirement papers just before we left the base. Twenty years of this bullshit is enough."

Henry Hayes looked at Jack O'Neill who sighed. "General?"

"Just Jack Mr. President. Like Carter here I left my resignation/ retirement papers on Landry's desk. "He looked over at Paul who nodded.

"I filed my papers just before we were called here." Paul said softly.

"Baby you didn't have to do that." Faith said clearly shocked.

Paul pulled her close and said."Yes I did your majesty. My father is right I cannot serve both the United States and Lemuria. I'm not even going to try anymore."

"Damn it, you can't do that we need you." TPOTUS said. "We need all of you." He pulled back and smoothed his shirt and tie. He took a long drink.

"Well then sir I suggest you tell us what the hell is going on." Jack demanded.

"All right, but you are not going to like it." So Henry Hayes began explaining the truth as to them and their faces all grew dark with rage.

TBC....


	114. Chapter 114

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayers then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it****.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 128**

To say Jack and Faith were unhappy was a major understatement. Both barely contained their rage. Jack had to physically restrain his wife from doing bodily hard to Henry Hayes. Only the fact that they would get to deal with Kinsey and his stooges made him do it. "Sam enough. We will deal with Kinsey once and for all and with those bastards West and Bauer. I hate games as much as you do but this is the last time we have to play."

"Uncle Jack why don't you just let me kill them." Faith said her eyes icy cold. "I know even B would be ok with it. Hell she would hand me the Scythe to do it. She is going to be very unhappy with this bull shit."

"Faith you cannot do that." Paul said. "Somehow I doubt Hayes would give you another pardon."

Faith laughed and said "Don't need one love. I/ we all have diplomatic immunity remember."

TPOTUS paled at that. He had forgotten that detail.

"We will not risk getting kicked out of the country Faith. All right Henry we will play your game. However our resignations stand."

"Jack I was not kidding when I said we need you. Please reconsider, you are an American and you owe-"

"Do not finish that sentence Mr. President." Jack said coldly all hint of respect gone from his voice. "I have served this country since I was 18 years old. If even half of what you told us is true.... then I am sorry I wasted my time. I have risked my life hell I have died for this country numerous times only to have those bastards..."

Sam turned into his arms and pulled him close. He was close to losing it. This time she held him back. "You knew sir."She said and you did nothing to stop it."

Henry Hayes looked away sadly and said. "I did not know. I suspected but ... until NCIS and Gibbs found proof. I could do nothing. I still am limited. However if a they are taken in another land and tried for their crimes there. Well how can I stop it."

"Damn it. That is just a side step." Paul said. "You do not have the balls to stop them or the Trust and you will not let us at the SGC either. So instead you take the cowards way and hand it off to Faith and her family."

TPOTUs had the grace to blush."I have no choice. I cannot openly admit this. Kinsey still has to many friends. It would also hurt the image of The United States."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Well all right then. Know this however they are not walking away from this. We will give them a fair trial and all."

Sam and Jack looked sharply at her.

"Look I never got one ok. I know that they are guilty as sin. But we are better than that. If I cannot kill them outright then a fair trial is the way to go. I won't have them made to be martyrs."

"We would have to let the public see then." Paul said.

The president paled at this thought. "That is not going to work."

"No, No we do not have to." Sam said. "If they are found guilty then they can have an accident." She locked eyes with her former commander and chief. She had come a long way from that naive and trusting captain who had started in the SGC. "I am betting that is what you will tell everyone. Maybe that they died in a plane crash or something."

TPOTUS had looked away red faced. _Put like that it sounded bad._

"Yeh, I see that. " Paul said. "Maybe it is a good thing we are all leaving the service then. After all assassination is against the law."

"Whatever, we need to blaze. I told Nana we would not be late." Faith said. "She is watching Caine. Look we will take care of it. Just do not be bitching about how we deal with the badies." Faith warned.

The President nodded. He watched them all leave and he fell into his chair and covered his face with his hands. _That could have gone better. I do hope they change their minds we need them. I wonder if the rest of SG1 will follow them. How many people will I lose over those bastards? _TPOTUS ignored the voice in his head that said. _This is the price you pay for dealing with the devil. The devil being Kinsey and the Trust_.

TBC...


	115. Chapter 115

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG-1, SGA, NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is not asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 129**

Buffy sat and listened as Catherine explained the situation. She looked over at Giles who was cleaning his glasses and was clearly disturbed with the information that she was giving them. _She did not like this at all_. Looking over at _Faith she noted her sister slayer was clearly angry. Buffy twirled a pen in her fingers and considered all the angles. She had given Lady Catherine control of Atlantis because she was not that good at the day to day running of things. She also had not wanted to provoke a confrontation with the United States and the IOA. Buffy knew that a direct conflict was not in Earth's interests. She had never felt overly comfortable with the label Slayer Prime of Queen of the Slayers. She was simply just a slayer. Yes, she had lived longer than many had and yes she was the one everyone looked to find a way to win but it had merely been the luck of the draw. She honestly felt that in some ways the title should belong to Faith. Faith had been called after her. Buffy had died. If she had been thinking clearly all those years ago she would have handed the title of lead slayer off to Faith. Ok maybe not when Faith was all psycho but seriously the girl had a right to take her place in the Slayer line. Faith was the last true chosen one. She just got lucky and lived and somehow kept the powers. She sighed as the report was given. If she was Faith she would be livid. However she was the elder Slayer and Faith was looking to her to help her find justice. Whatever their pasts Buffy would see justice done. Faith's life would have been so much different had she had her true family with her. Looking back Buffy was ashamed of the way she had treated the younger girl. She had just been to young herself to see the real situation. Too young too self centered and too jealous. Faith had seemed so naturally confident and sure of herself. She had come along at a time when Buffy's own self worth and confidence had been in question and she had acted like a child. Buffy was not willing to lie to herself anymore, she messed up. Yes, the death of the deputy mayor had been an accident but she had reacted or rather overreacted. She should have helped her sister slayer. She messed up and Faith had paid a horrible price. That shamed her and she was going to make it up to her now. Faith wanted her to be the lead slayer or "_Slayer Queen_" So Buffy would take the role. She would be the lead slayer and she would be Queen of Atlantis. She owed Faith so she would do the job even if she hated it. She ensures that Faith kept her own city and she would make damned sure that Faith's family found justice. So she listened and then rose slowly. She might be blond but she was not stupid and she was a queen, it was time she started acting like one. If what Queen Hippolyta said was true then she and Faith were of Equal rank in the Amazon nation to the Queen of Themercyia and the alliance that they had would give them the perfect excuse to see that those bastards had to face trail and would face justice. _

Lady Catherine Langford watched Buffy Summers with care. The elder slayer was very quiet but seemed to be fidgeting. _She really did not like the position she found herself in. On the one hand she had as much right to be angry as Faith and Jack. Yet she was also the nominal head of Atlantis for the expedition from Earth. She had taken an oath to protect the city and to protect Earth itself. _She sighed. _She had been oddly relieved when the city recognized the Queen Slayer and her champion Xander Harris. He was a good man and he would be there to protect the new queen. Yet she could not turn her back on the people from Earth. She had agreed to lead the expedition and to try to find a way to use the city to protect their world. As a potential slayer then as a nominal watcher she had long ago accepted she would do whatever it took to keep the world safe. Then the men who ran the Stargate program had stolen her love and she had a child. She felt anger at the games that the men of the council had played with her life. Even before she gave birth to her beloved daughter they had altered her life. Her "Father" had indeed stolen her from her mother. She was almost glad he was gone because if he still lived she would have killed him. As much as she had loved him she now hated the man that raised her. She wondered now if she really had ever truly been a potential. Or was it more likely that she was gifted as an Amazon and that this was what drew her to the council's attention. Perhaps all potentials were merely women who grew naturally into their Amazon natures? No, that wasn't it, instead it was more likely she got a double dose of power because of her mother. It hardly mattered at the moment other than to remind her men had played games with her life and the lives of thousands of other young women._

_Now once more men were messing with her life. The man in question was Henry Hayes. Until recently she had considered him a friend. She sighed and knew there was no way to separate her anger and hate from the facts this time. She was just not that good of a diplomat. However she had promised that she would try to protect the USA as best she could. She did owe the president for Faith's pardon and that alone was the reason she had not gone ballistic. However the look on Queen Buffy's face said that she at least wanted to do so._

Buffy took a deep breath and said. "I know I told you to run the city. I'm not taking it back exactly. However there is no way in Hades I'm allowing those fucking bastards to set foot on Atlantis. I swear I will cut off their heads and mount them on the various chevrons of the gate."

Giles flinched. _He had not quite expected such strong and vulgar language from his beloved mate. However in this case, he totally agreed with her words._

"Your Majesty I think you must allow this. That is if we wish justice to be done." Catherine said using a very formal tone. She knew it was important that Buffy agree or Faith never would.

Buffy snapped the pen in her hands. "No, we are not playing their games. I say we just ..." She looked at Faith and Jack then around the table. "I know we are supposed to protect humans. These people are not human. There is no way they can be called human." She looked around at her family. _Yes her family. Xander sat next to Hailey who was rapidly becoming a friend. She was a great slayer. Willow and Oz were silent each clearly thinking about how to react to her words. Jack and Sam well somehow she had a feeling that there would be no protests to eliminating Kinsey at least from that quarter and their whole team SG-1 and Jack's clone, well they were like the Scoobies willing to back their family anytime or place. Caine, Rayne and Tarrin were clearly willing to go along with whatever Faith wanted. The girls saw Faith as an older sister and that bond was never going to break. Dawn and Connor well they were firmly Scoobies. She looked over at Queen Hippolyta, Princess Diana and Princess Donna. They had a right to disagree maybe even more right than Faith or Catherine but somehow Buffy felt they were firmly in the not considering the men human category. Buffy did not want to cover this up. She wanted the guilty to pay._

"G-Man I have to go with Buffy on this one." Xander said softly. He looked at Faith who nodded in agreement.

"Giles we cannot let them keep doing this. It's wrong." Willow said. "I mean how many underhanded things are we going to let them do to us?"

Giles sighed and saw the members of SG-1 shift uncomfortably. It was clear to him that they too had suffered government games.

Catherine hated that she would have to play devil's advocate but she would for the moment. "We need them to come to Atlantis." When Buffy and Faith would have protested she stopped them.

"Lady Catherine..."

"Nana no way!"

"Queen Buffy, Faith we need this. I agree we should not cover up their crimes. However, if we wish to try them it would be far wiser that it be done in courts we control. If they stay in America we will never be able to punish them."

"What do you mean Cate?" Diana asked. She looked at her daughter. "Surely we could ask that the Americans try them for these crimes."

"Under normal circumstances we could perhaps do that. However the people in question are very powerful. Then there is the fact that this situation will make the American government look bad. I would not be surprised if they refused outright or worse the evidence went missing. The President has classified the whole report and that makes the situation difficult to address."

"That is just peachy then. How does having those fucking bastards in B's city change anything?" Faith asked. _She was angry enough to not watch her language even though she knew cursing upset her Nana._

"Silence child." Queen Hippolyta said speaking for the first time. "If Queen Buffy allows them into Atlantis she can then arrest them. They will be in a place that is not controlled by the United States. Moreover the United States cannot take them back. They have already accepted Atlantis, Lemuria and Themyscira as independent nations. I believe that our countries have a treaty dealing with extradition of criminals. Is that what you have in mind? Arresting those men in Atlantis and turning them over to us?"

"Yes, grandmother I think that it is important. We can get the men who destroyed our family. We can make them pay if we play this game. I do not like that we have to do but, if it lets me destroy the ones who stole my child's life I am willing to play. Faith, Jack I want answers. Please Buffy let us find the truth."

Buffy locked eyes with her and then looked over to Faith. "If Faith and the others want this, than I will allow it."

Faith looked at her Nana and then at Queen Hippolyta and Jack. Lastly she looked over at Princess Diana who was clearly not happy with situation. Her anger was as clear as Faith's own. "B I want those bastards to pay. Uncle Jack do you think this is the best way to do that?"

Jack O'Neill swore under his breath and said. "Yes, I think it is. I hate the idea of those animals anywhere near these cities but it may be the best way to get them. So we can play the game. I am only going along so we can end their games once and for all. Catherine I respect you but it was my family too that was killed. I will not let them get away with it. You want a trial ok, fair enough. The thing is if we prove them guilty I want justice. The maximum penalty under the law and I want the world to know the truth. No hiding it for the good of anyone. We have all served the United States faithfully and the world for that matter. I won't be accused of assassinating them at some later date. What is the maximum penalty Queen Buffy?"

Queen Buffy brow rose at that. "I do not know? Queen Hippolyta, Princess Diana what is it under Amazon law?"

The Amazon Queen smiled darkly and said. "Death and we do not have an endless appeal process."

"Good, that will do." Catherine said. "I agree Jack. Henry is a friend and I am sorry he will catch fallout from this but I too want justice."

They all nodded agreeing and they would do what it took to punish the evil ones.

"Ok then send the invite." Buffy said with a wicked smile. "We will throw them a party the world will never forget."

_TBC..._

**A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful beta. He has made this work make so much more sense. Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this piece. It means a lot to think someone likes this monster. Reviews make it worth writing and let me know someone is still interested. So thanks to everyone who has taken the time to drop a line.**


	116. Chapter 116

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's than even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 130**

**Quentin Travers watched the news. **_**It was clear that something big had happened in Colorado and equally clear that it was being covered up. He wondered what the slayers had done this time? He hated that he could not control events and that he was reduced to using a 24/7 news show to gather dat**_**a. He sipped his tea as he made his plans**_**. If his contacts came through he would soon have a force large enough to begin capturing Slayers. Once he had a few in hand they could begin the re-programming process. Dr. Fellows seemed to think that with the chip designs that they acquired from the American military they would be able to control the slayers. If not then they would die and then his mages would merely find the new ones. Perhaps killing the current slayers might be wiser in any case. He would need to think about it. After all new slayers would not know about his fall from grace. Something to consider with care. He made a mental note to check with Kinsey. He hated that fool but perhaps he had some insight into what had happened. **_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Goa'uld that was Robert Kinsey smiled as he dressed. At last things were beginning to turn around. **_**He was still in power and that fool Hayes could not stop him. He considered his options and decided that he would have the POTUS eliminated. While he had not been in on the attack at the dance the idea had merit. He knew Ba'al had used the situation as a distraction for some plan but the fact was he could use this. After all who was to say that another attempt was not orchestrated by the same people or group? He picked up the telephone and called Jeremy they would need to meet to discuss this. More importantly he needed an ally he could trust. While Jeremy was the closest thing he had to a friend he needed more. Picking up a small jar he smiled. It was time to awaken his brother. Jeremy would make a useful host until they could find a better one for each of them. He needed Jeremy's vote and committee seats so he would use him. Of course once they had done all they could in their current hosts forms they would find younger better hosts. He also had to add West and Bauer to the mix. Now that they were retired he could use them as hosts for his other family members. There was no longer a great chance they could be caught as Goa'ulds**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"So who do we get to cover the trial?" Paul asked. "It will need to be someone well respected with international connections."**

**"INN will be the best choice. We have a friend there." Giles said as he picked up a cup of tea. He noted Buffy stiffen and then relax.**

**"Are you certain Giles? We have already helped her out. I would say any debt we owe has been repaid."**

**"Buffy this is not about what I may owe. Whatever else I may feel I know we can trust her. She is an honest journalist. She will see to it that the truth gets out."**

**"Maybe, but it could endanger her. I know she's a friend Giles and I do not want her hurt. She's a good kid."**

**Giles sipped his tea and said. "She's older than you and Faith, Buffy. I think it has to be someone we can trust and a woman will be best if the trial is on Themiscyra."**

**"I've been thinking about that." Diana said. "Mother I think we should have the trial on Lemuria or Atlantis. I for one do not want those animals on our island. We forbid even good men like our mates access so we should not let those animals come there. Your majesty if you would consent to hosting the trial it would perhaps seem more open and fair. The IOA will be able to observe then."**

**Buffy sighed and said."Maybe it would be a good idea. The thing is we need an impartial judge and jury. Who can we ask to do that? If I agree we have to ensure that the trial appears to be transparent."**

**"What about Mr. Woolsey. He is very well known in the international community." Catherine said. "I'm certain he could be impartial and fair."**

**"I think I agree with that but will the world think so since he is now the head of the council?" Sam asked.**

**"Who said the world needs to know that." Faith said. "His job is classified. I mean with the mojo Willow used no one out there knows about demons and vamps right?"**

**"You know Faith that is a very good point." Catherine said. "What do you think Jack could it work?"**

**"I think it hardly matters. Woolsey is a good choice. I never liked the guy but he is a straight arrow. If you all want him than I agree to it. I just want those bastards to pay."**

**Sam took his hand in hers and said. "We should call him then."**

**"I'll do it." Buffy said pulling out her cell. "It should come from me, queen slayer and all that jazz."**

**Faith chuckled at this "Glad you're finally accepting it B."**

**"Ha ha Faith." She said as she hit speed dial. "Ya know it really should be your job and title. I mean you were the last natural slayer called."**

**Faith paled at that and said "No way, no how B. I'm not worthy of the title. Nope you are the queen of the slayers. I may have been called after you but girl you are the one I would follow to hell and back. I hope one day I'll be as good as you. You never gave up even when you should have."**

**"Faith I ran away. I denied --"**

**"Yeh, you did but B even then you saved people. I mean you saved Lily-Anne and then you came back. You helped me even though I tried to kill you. B I ran and frankly if I had a choice back then....well I would never have come to Sunny D. No, you are my hero and I'm glad you're the elder and our queen."**

**Buffy blushed and looked down ashamed. "I messed up Faith. As much if not more than anyone cause I knew better. I never bothered to ask what you needed or wanted. I messed up. I'm glad you're free and glad we found your family. The thing is I've been thinking and if I'd been smarter or more mature so much would have been different."**

**Giles took her hand and said. "Buffy I failed too and I was older and supposedly wiser. We have all demanded you be a leader and you are. You dearest one are a queen." He looked at the others for support. Knowing for this to work Buffy had to see herself as a leader and ruler.**

**Queen Hippolyta spoke up and said. "Buffy , Faith the truth is you are both queens by birth and right. Buffy and Faith can both claim the crown left by Senyia and I think both are more than worthy of it. Faith will be one of my heirs as is Diana, Donna and Cate. I am certain my sister would want both of you to take your places beside me. Even if you did not gain a place by that right you have it by holding the cities. You are both royal and both have more than earned your place. Any mistake you made were made when you were children. That is no longer children but grown women who must now lead. We all want justice however for that to happen we must have a secure place for the trials. Queen Buffy I formally ask you to host the trials."**

**Buffy looked up and sighed "I would be happy to help you your majesty."**

**The Queen of the Amazons smiled and nodded. Jack sighed in relief as Buffy finally placed the call to Woolsey.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Ba'al listened as his agent reported in. Soon he would have the location of the ancient cities and with luck they would soon be under his control or destroyed. Either plan had its own appeal. He was once more glad he had decided to bring Kinsey in as an ally.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marcus Woolsey picked up the telephone on the second ring. He gently pushed Kennedy back so he could answer it. Somehow he had a feeling this call would be important. Ten minutes later he was certain of it. "Kennedy get Monica we have to go to Colorado."**

**It was a measure of Kennedy's trust that she left him and went to do as he asked. Of course she knew about the attack but they had been asked to stay in England to keep Europe safe. Neither she nor Monica had been happy with that assignment but they knew that they were the most senior slayers available to keep an eye on things. The American teams had been closer so they sat this mini disaster out. Or at least they had until now. So she ran to pack calling for her slayers as she did. They would need to hold down the fort while they were gone.**

_**TBC...**_


	117. Chapter 117

Under a Dark Star

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS... The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

Part 131

_**This is so hard to take in. I thought I knew my team that we were all family? How can they all blindly swear oaths to Atlantis?**_** John Sheppard tossed the ball against the wall. He was deep in thought. **_**Recent events had shattered his world view. It was hard for him to accept that most of his team seemed to be willing to accept that Buffy Summers had the right to call the shots on Atlantis. Ok, so she had a strong gene but so did he. He had been shocked when Woolsey had been replaced. He was man enough to admit that he was glad. The man had been too rigid and stiff. It had been hard enough to accept anyone after Elizabeth. He sighed and forced away his pain. He missed her still. He could not believe that she was gone and that they had simply moved on. I miss you Elizabeth he thought**_**.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Jenny you are going to have to talk to him." Gibbs said. He sipped his scotch as they sat in their quarters. "If he doesn't accept Buffy you know that they'll demand he leaves Atlantis."**

**The two of them stood overlooking the place where John Sheppard was playing and thinking. **_**He was clearly not aware that he was being watched. That fact bothered Gibbs somewhat and he made a mental note to call the colonel on it. It would not do for him to be so distracted he failed to sense a potential threat. Jenny cared for him and Gibbs would make sure he did not fall to stupidity.**_

**"I know Jethro. Yet how can he? John may seem like he's careless about things, but he loves his job. He lives for the Air Force. His first marriage broke up because he was so tied to it." Jennifer Sheppard said sipping her own drink."I still am surprised SGA-1 has taken the oath. I'm afraid John will see it as a betrayal. For all their snarkiness to each other they are family."**

**"Yes, they are and he has to decide now which matters more. Career or family. I don't envy him that choice. Jenny you need to let him see he can't simply wait this out. Ziva talked it over with Teyla and it's clear that his team wants him to join them. Yet, if he hedges even a little it will destroy their trust in him. I know what can happen, I saw it in my team, I don't want John to have to go through what Ziva and I did. I like your cousin but he has to choose. Atlantis is not an Earth colony and it never really was. He has to accept it and move on. If he doesn't then he endangers everyone." He paused and sipped his drink and then dropped the idea." I think there's one way you might gain him for our side."**

**"How Jethro? What can we offer that he doesn't have with the USAF?"**

**  
Leroy Jethro Gibbs smiled and said. "Elizabeth Weir or at least a chance to find her. You know full well that the IOA has written her off. John has not, he can barely stand not going out to search for her. From what his team said he loved her. Offer him a chance to look for her and I bet he'll join us. Besides he's needed, and Weir would be a great asset as well."**

**Jennifer Sheppard sipped her drink and said. "I can do that. But, Jethro this could blow up in our faces. He may see it as a bribe and reject it. He's just stubborn enough to do that."**

**"So what else is new? Buffy needs his team intact and she is willing to go along with the search to ensure it. Besides she said they never leave anyone behind and I can support that. It is one of the reasons I agreed with you in joining the colony and calling it home. Jenny face it we're all changing. I love my country and so do you but we both know we do not belong there anymore. We can do so much more in Atlantis and Lemuria. I'm also willing to admit I cannot and will not serve a man I do not like or respect. Henry Hayes has shown he cannot be trusted."**

**"I know, I hate that. I thought he was a good man. Maybe he is but, he is too willing to skew the lines. There has to be a line. I agree he has crossed it. I know he's trying but...I'm afraid I have to agree with you that it is too little too late. This thing with Kinsey it has shaken my beliefs a lot. I cannot believe that he has been allowed to do half of what he has done. Frankly I'm surprised that they do not simply shoot him."**

**Gibbs chuckled and said."From what Carter said it has been a close thing at times. O'Neill wanted him dead before this happened now it is going to happen trail or not."**

**"Yes justice will happen. I still can't believe Kinsey and his goons are so stupid." Jenny said. "Well I better go talk to John. Thanks Jethro. I really needed that pep talk."**

**He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Go on then." She set the glass down and went to speak to her cousin.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jack O'Neill sighed as he straightened his dress uniform. He knew that this would likely be the last time he wore it. He glanced over at his wife who seemed to be taking equal care. "Well it is almost show time. Do you think we can pull this off?"**

**"Yes as long as you do not shoot Kinsey or Faith does not rip his and Jeremy's heads off. Not that they do not deserve it but if we want to do this the legal way..."**

**"Yeh, I get that. I guess I can even see why Faith wants the trial. However it is going to take everything I have to do this. Are you absolutely sure you want this Sam? I know you love your career and after this it will be over."**

**  
"Jack I love you and our children. We have a chance at getting everything we ever wanted now. I'm not saying it was an easy choice but it is the only one for me." She walked to his side. "Honey we have given the USAF the best years of our lives. We died to keep this world safe and yet they have done this to you and your family. I can never serve such a thing again. I know that it was wrong. Jack we will still be in the fight only this time it will be with leaders we can trust. I know Buffy and Faith are young and still learning how to be leaders but I trust them and Queen Hippolyta far more than the Joint Chief's at this point. General Hammond is a good man but he is only one and the rest. What do you think they would do to me if given a chance? You know what they wanted to do to Teal'c and then me when I had Jolinar. What will happen when they realize Janet, Caroline and I are now slayers and Amazons? No, I would simply be a target. At least on Atlantis we would have a chance. They would use our children against us and then I would have to kill them. No this is better. We all agreed to this. Janet and Caroline are with us as are Daniel and Cam. We may still work with the SGC time will tell but in any case we will still be a team and family. Buffy and the others are a part of it now too. They will keep us safe. Grace and Jake deserved a safe and happy life we can give that to them as a part of the council."**

**"I just want you to be sure." He took her into his arms."I could not stand if you ever regretted us."**

**Sam looked at him with disbelief. "Regret our love. Never, you are the one man I trust above all others. Jack you been there for me even when I did not deserve it. Forgive me for lacking faith then."**

**Jack kissed her lightly and said "There is nothing to forgive Carter we both made mistakes and it is time to move on. You are my wife and I'm never letting you go."**

**Sam smiled and said."Yes, about that. We have to talk before we go. I forgot with everything. I was supposed to tell you already but..."**

**"Tell me what Sam? What has you worried? Is it bad?"**

**Sam grinned and said."Not if you really do want forever with me."**

**"Huh?"**

**"I'm Amazon Jack."**

**"Yeh so? What you are not American anymore?"**

**"No of course not. I'm but... do you know what is special about Amazons?"**

**"They are all women. Carter I know this." Jack said a little annoyed now.**

**Sam laughed and sighed. He called her Carter when he was frustrated or trying to get her to be clearer. She loved that it brought back so many good memories. "Well Jack remember that Diana is Wonder Woman?"**

**"Yeh so what? It is hard to believe she was around in the 40's she looks as young as you do?"**

**Sam grinned as Jack's face suddenly froze. The penny had dropped. "Ah Sam how old is she?"**

**"Well as to that I'm not sure. But, there are references to Hippolyta in Greek myth. Jack Amazon's are immortal and because we refused to be without our mates the men we choose are as well."**

**Jack's legs almost buckled but Sam caught him." Immortal as in never die?"**

**"Yes, we can be together forever."**

**Jack face suddenly broke out in a grin as he kissed his wife. "Wow..." **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In their room Faith was having a similar conversation with Paul. Paul however was stunned then he too smiled. "Well that just means we have more time together. Does this mean that we are now Wraith proof too?"**

**Faith was stunned at that question. "You do not mind?"**

**"No, I said forever and a day now I can have that. Why would I be upset?"**

**"Well it is a lot to take in. I mean I have dropped a lot on you."**

**Paul smiled and said. "So, I knew you were special Faith. I can get behind this because it means that you will not die an early death. Is it the same for the others?"**

**"Yes, Hera said it will be. I guess it is their way of making amends. Zeus commanded it so there ya go. Anyway, it also means we can be here to keep Earth safe forever too. I guess that the down side. But like B said its positives are better than we could have hoped for. No more slayers dying as young kids. B was happy that she and I were the last to have to do the dying thing. Well at least forever that is. We are still getting the info on that one."**

**"Well maybe it will be like Highlander. Without the whole there can be only one thing."**

**Faith began to laugh at that.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Buffy and Giles sat with her great-great... well her aunt and smiled. "So we are all Amazons now. I have to say immortality is scary."**

**"It has its rewards child."**

**"Yes, it does." Buffy looked at Giles and smiled. Her fears for his safety were pushed aside. "I guess the down side is like I told Faith forever means we will be here to humanity for as long as they are around. I suppose it is an ok trade. So how are we going to do it? I mean we have to keep Earth safe and we need to go back to Pegasus as well. We can't leave those poor people to be Wraith kibbles. I mean we have to have a plan. Once we get done with Kinsey and his goons I want to go kick Anubis and the Wraith asses. Then we can party. Hey that is another good thing we can party forever too."**

**Giles rolled his eyes and Queen Hippolyta just laughed. **_**She so wished her sister was here to see this child. She would be pleased to call Buffy daughter.**_** "We will gather your slayers and then make plans. Perhaps it would be best to divide into teams. Some would stay here and others could go with you back to Pegasus. Have you and Faith discussed who is going and who is staying yet?"**

**"No, we really have not had time. We just got the trial thing agreed too. Personally I would just shoot them but Faith wants it all legal like. It is her family so her call." Buffy paused. "We all have homes here. The thing is we really need to be helping in Pegasus. I'm inclined to go. Faith though she may want to go too. I'm not sure it would be of the good for us to both be off world."**

**"What about the other slayers? Surely they could take a lead?"**

**"Maybe, we still have to talk it over. I think they could deal. Yet, would it be fair? That's the thing I'm not so sure of. I do not them thinking I'm running away."**

**"Buffy no one would think that."Giles said. "You are not that person anymore."**

**"Maybe, but I still want the girls to have a choice. I guess Faith and I are on the same page with some things. We want to do it right."**

**Hippolyta nodded agreeing. "If you do go remember that we will be here. Your girls will not be alone."**

**"Thanks that means a lot."Buffy said. "So back to the thing we been avoiding. Kinsey when is he do?"**

**Giles removed a folder and read off the time.**

**"Ok let's go find the others show time is about to begin." Buffy said rising.**

**TBC...**


	118. Chapter 118

2009-07-17

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 132

**Robert Kinsey smirked as he walked with purpose to the terminal. He was pleased with the way things were going. **_**Soon he would be on Atlantis and he would have an excuse to take over the city. His Gao'uld was pleased and willing to let him have control for the moment. Oddly enough they had become friends. The Goa'uld had found a willing host who like himself craved power. If all went well they would soon have the ancient city and many new Jaffa and host for their people. Life was good and soon it would be better. He always wanted his own kingdom and now that he was a free man no more wife to pretend to care about he could capture a queen. He smirked as he considered how lovely it would be to have a harem of women. He looked over at his associates and noted that they seemed nervous. He wondered why? After all they were not leaving Earth anytime soon. They needed both cities here to protect the planet. Though Kinsey was reconsidering that idea. Perhaps it would be wiser to find a new unspoiled world with a primitive population. Somewhere where the people were used to being slaves would work so much better. However that was for the future. Now he just had to concentrate on taking over his new city and kingdom.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Hector Gonzales was eager to see Atlantis. He had a feeling that this city would be something very special. He was happy to have been chosen as one of the representatives to view the city. He was proud that the leaders of both Lemuria and Atlantis wanted a Cuban representative to come along. He could even deal with the idea of royalty for this honor. He might be a communist but he had a feeling that this could be the key to his country taking a more active role in the world. He would even put up with the arrogance of the Americans. He glanced over and saw his associate from Venezuela and smiled at him. Juan Carol Vega was a good friend and they both had a lot to offer the Amazons. Juan came over to join him and he pulled out a cigar. "Care for a smoke Juan?"**

**"I would love to. Only the sign says no smoking."**

**Hector scowled. "Foolish Americans. They ban the best things in life."**

**Juan chuckled at that as they noted Kinsey turn a bright red. It was clear the man was not happy that they were along. They were soon joined by the Russian representative Ivan Gorki. **

**"We can have that when we get to the cities. I have brought vodka to celebrate our new friends."**

**"That sounds good. I have brought some pastries from my wife. They are made from the finest chocolate." Juan said. "I am told that the Queens are fond of this."**

**"Most women are." Hector said with a grin.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kinsey scowled as he watched others arrive. He was not happy with this. **_**Why where all these people here? They did not need international witnesses when they took over the city.**_

**Xander came over to the group and smiled. **_**Buffy, Faith you are so going to owe me. He thought. All he wanted to do was shoot Kinsey**_**.**__**"Ladies and Gentlemen please form a line. We will be taking you all to Atlantis on our puddle jumpers. Major Lorne and Colonel Sheppard have graciously offered to pilot you to the city."**

**Kinsey smirked as he watched Bauer and West grab his bags along with their own. This was going to be a great trip.**

**"Those are interesting machines." Ivan said. "Are they hard to fly?"**

**"Not at all. That is if you have the gene." Xander said. "So step on up ladies and gentlemen. You are all welcome to join us in the first official flight of AL&T Airlines."**

**"ALT airlines what is that?" Juan asked.**

**Xander grinned and said."Well the real name was kind a long so the geeks suggested we shorten it some. The official name is Atlantis-Lemuria & Themiscyra Airlines. ALT for short. We figured it would be a cool name. Now if you would all follow me."**

**"One moment please Mr. Harris. If I could borrow Mr. Kinsey?" Ken Jarvis asked.**

**"Sure no worries we're in no real hurry." Xander said with a smile. "I would not want to interrupt any last minute instruction TPOTUS has for you. Go ahead Mr. Jarvis I will just help a few of the others get ready to board the puddle jumpers." **_**Well at least they can't say they weren't warned. This should be good**_**.**

**Ken Jarvis smiled at Xander and then turned to face Kinsey and the others. He had his orders so they would get one last warning. "I have been asked to see if you gentlemen would not reconsider. The President is concerned for you. We are still at early stages in our relations with Atlantis and with all the new people there we can't risk you."**

**"We will be fine Jarvis." Kinsey said with a smirk. "I and my associates have been personally invited by the Queen of Atlantis and Queen Hippolyta. I am certain we will be fine."**

**"We will keep Mr. Kinsey safe." Bauer said. "After all we are Air Force generals."**

**Jarvis lips thinned as he bit back a retort. **_**No, you aren't you bastards. You are a disgrace to the uniform. Well I did my job. I can hardly wait to see their faces when they get arrested.**_** "As you wish. Just remember who is in charge of the cities."**

**"Oh we will." Kinsey said with a smirk. He was certain his allies would be in place. "There is nothing in the world and no one that could stop us from going to the city." He looked over at SG-1 with a smile.**

**Jarvis nodded and went over to Xander and handed him a note. "The president sends his regards Mr. Harris and said to he has every confidence that you and your leaders will honor the treaties that have been signed."**

**"Oh we will." Xander said with a smile. "Come on folks it is time to jet."**

**The various leaders all went to their assigned puddle jumpers and strapped in.**

**"This is Xander to Atlantis control do we have clearance to come on home."**

**"You do Xander. See you in ten." Buffy said. "You did not forget Jack and SG-1?"**

**"Nope the general is with us. See you all in ten. We have all our guests."**

**"Good to know. The honor guard will be waiting." Buffy said with a smile. She looked over at Faith who was holding onto Paul with a death grip. "Don't worry Faith we'll take those assholes in. I promise you they'll pay."**

**Faith nodded."I know B. I know that justice will be served but I so want to kill them. I'm ashamed to want that. I shouldn't want to kill a human."**

**Buffy moved to her sister slayer's side. Taking her hand out of Paul's she pulled her aside and onto a bench. "Why are you ashamed? What you are feeling is natural." She pushed her hair back and took a deep breath. "The past is over Faith. That was an accident. We should have all known that. Hell I was there. It could just as easily been me that killed Finch. Maybe that is why I freaked out so much. I wanted to see you as bad. I mean if I accepted it was an accident then I would have had to admit I was being reckless too. I am ashamed of that. Ashamed I put so much on you. Faith you are younger than me yet I never...." She paused trying to find the worlds. "When we were fighting Glory Giles threatened Dawnie. I lost it. I nearly killed him and the others to protect my family. When the old council had my mother I would have cheerfully killed them all to save her. No guilt no remorse. I can't say I get what you are feeling because my family was never murdered. So I'm just going to say you have my support. If you would rather just shoot them than that's cool too. The trial is your idea not mine. To me they don't deserve it. They are cold blooded killers that make vamps seem like kittens. At least Vampires don't have souls. These people do and still choose to be evil. So slaying them is 5 by 5 to me. It is your call. I know that if someone hurt anyone I called family I would kill them in a heartbeat so if that makes me a monster so be it. I think what you're feeling is normal. If you want them dead and can't do it I will. You are my family Faith and I will never let you down again."**

**Faith was stunned. **_**Sure B had said that before and perhaps been showing her that she trusted her but this went beyond that. This went to a whole new level. It was one thing for a family member or friend to be willing to die for you or defend you from death but another for them to be willing to kill for you. This stunned Faith and she knew suddenly that she really was forgiven and that Buffy really did want to make amends and renew their friendship. The golden slayer was really her family as much as Jack or Catherine**_**. She smiled. "Thanks B, that means a lot. I am mad sure and I want them hanging by their... well you know. The thing is I'm not the same either. I have learned a thing or two. I want justice. I think we all need that. Me, Nana and Jack. I know that my grandmas need it and I'm betting auntie Donna does too. We all want justice. Revenge would dishonor those we lost. The offer though that means everything. I know how you feel about killing people...thanks."**

**"No problem you would do the same. We are family Faith. Dysfunctional maybe but family none the less."**

**Faith laughed as her guards brought news that the puddle jumpers were circling the city.**

**"Well Showtime then. Just don't let me kill them."**

**"No promises but I'll try." Buffy said. "Besides think of how fun it will be to watch them squirm in a trial the whole world will see."**

**"Good point B." Faith said as she rose and followed Buffy and the others to the landing pad.**

**TBC....**


	119. Chapter 119

2009-07-23

BY Fire Star

Under a Dark Star

Disclaimer: Please see Part One

Part 133

**"So do we give them the tour first?" Xander asked. "I think it would be interesting to let them see what they can never have. I mean that would drive them crazy. Plus you know that Kinsey and company are going to make a play for the city. I would rather it be on our terms."**

**"I don't know if that's a good idea." Buffy said. "We can't trust them at all. Yet we do need to share with the others. What do you think Faith? Do we let them try to take the city or do we just bust them straight out."**

_**Faith sighed if it was up to her they would go straight to the trial but she knew Xander was right too. If they let Kinsey and his NID associates try to take the city they would have a legitimate reason to arrest them. It would also show the world the that this was a pattern of behaviors. Damn I must have been listening to that shrink more than I thought in prison. The fact that Buffy was letting her in on the decisions meant a lot to her. She looked over at her family who all seemed to be willing to follow her lead. She sighed and suddenly understood the pressure her sister slayer had always been under. "**_**Let's see what they do. We need the world to go along with the situation. If the NID and Trust make a move we will have the proof we need. I just don't want to risk any of the other leaders. Most are likely good people, or at least not as evil as Kinsey. Xander do you think your guards can keep them safe?"**

**Xander grinned at this."Yes they can. Constantine wants them to try something. Faith the guards and the others are all in agreement we want them to pay. I know we haven't always been friends but when the chips were down you were there at our backs. So I want this justice for you and your family. I like your Nana and the Queen and the others are great too. The people of Atlantis and Lemuria are allies and we'll stand by you. You and Buffy are the Queens and we'll keep you and your guests safe. Besides the Amazons are immortal."**

**Faith rolled her eyes."B he..."**

**"Yeah, I know, Xander sometimes you're worse than Andrew. I'm not worried about our family but the other leaders. However we can keep them safe."**

**"Ok then let's give Kinsey and company the rope he needs."**

**Buffy grinned and said "Then we will hang them high."**

**"Aw B that's not what I had in mind." Faith said her eyes darkening.**

**"Ah,...oh well I agree but it was poetic license ya know."**

**Giles rolled his eyes and said."I tend to agree with Faith."**

**"Good to know G-man cause ya know that Kinsey's head is going to be mounted to my wall."**

**"No child it will not be." Queen Hippolyta said. "It will be on a pike on the outside of the city as is fitting. A warning to all others who would abuse us."**

**"OK, that is a plan I could get behind." Jack said with a wicked grin. **

_**Sam sighed and wondered when they had all become so blood thirsty? Was it because she was now a Slayer or was it because Kinsey had finally gone too far? She could hardly berate Jack or the others because the idea held a certain appeal. She wondered if Jack would mind her offering to take Kinsey's head herself? Of course it could just be that she wanted to be sure the bastard was gone this time. Because even a sarcophagus could not bring life back to a decapitated body.**_

**"O'Neill I would like the honor of the execution." Teal'c offered. "This man is not worthy of you or the Queens attention. I am accustomed to carrying out such a duty. It was once a task I had to perform for Apophis. While he was a not often petty in his demands this is not the case here. Please allow me to take the burden from you."**

_**Shit! this is not good. Buffy thought because somehow she had a feeling that there would not be enough of Kinsey to go around because everyone wanted him for causing their friends pain.**_

**"Teal'c we appreciate the offer." Jack said solemnly. "We'll see what happens. He still has to be convicted of the crime. As much as I hate it Faith is right we must have a fair trial."**

**Faith spoke up then."Your offer is honorable T. I'm not so sure I could let ya do it though. I want this guy and I know Uncle Jack does too."**

**"It is your right Queen Faith." Teal'c said with a bow.**

**"As much as it is their right it is ours as well." Diana said firmly. "I may claim the right from all of you. Unless mother does or Cate does first."**

**Jack and Faith looked at her both frowning. "Well we will have to draw lots ,maybe." Sam said.**

**Buffy sighed at that. "In the end justice is all that matters. Maybe it would be more interesting to put that madman and his buddies to work at hard labor."**

**Sam chuckled at that."Now that would be a first. Kinsey actually working."**

**Sam's quip broke the tension and they all began to laugh and were still laughing when their guests arrived.**

**Their laughter made Kinsey scowl and that made Jack grin. **_**Perhaps this would be more fun then he thought. Trail aside annoying Kinsey was always amusing.**_

**TBC...**

**A/N: Reviews make the author smile and encourage more writing lol. It really helps me know if anyone is bothering to read this story and lets me know if it is remaining interesting.**

**Lisa**


	120. Chapter 120

Under a Dark Star

Disclaimer: See Part One

Thanks to my wonderful Beta. Your suggestions for this section made it make so much more sense.

Fire Star

By Fire Star

Part 134

**"Welcome to Atlantis." Xander said speaking for the group. **_**He knew Buffy was just as likely to take this man's head as greet him. In fact Xander was certain he might be the only one present who only wanted to beat this fool to a pulp. Xander wanted to do this only because then he could do it again and**__**again. To his mind killing Kinsey and his stooges was too easy and too kind a fate. He would much rather see them suffer for a long time. His mind drifted to his soldier memories from Vietnam and he forced himself back. For the moment he had to pretend to be civil**_**. "Welcome to Atlantis. I am Xander Harris Queen Buffy's Knight."**

**The other Scoobies all smirked at this. Xander had not wanted to take the title of Captain or General. He had not felt worthy of it. In fact he had surprised everyone when he wanted to turn down the post he clearly inherited by blood. **

**Buffy however had pulled him aside. "Xander I'm the first to admit we have had our problems. We've all made mistakes. I won't lie and say you've never hurt me or betrayed my trust." he had winced and looked down ashamed. Buffy had made him look at her. "Xander we were, are young. We made mistakes. I made a lot of them. I hurt you, Giles and Willow too. Lord knows I hurt Faith. Yet she forgave me. How can I do less with those who have stood by me no matter what. When it mattered you were there. With the Master, Adam and even at the end in Sunnydale. Yes you hurt me, but I was not being open with you all. It was as much my fault as yours. I did not think things through or explain what I knew was going on. So, we hurt each other, I think we need to get past it. I trust you all. You have been my white knight and I will never forget that. You have kept me doing what is right even when it hurt me. The truth is not always pleasant but you made sure I heard it. That is what friends do. So, please be my White Knight once more. You are the heart of our Scooby gang and I can think of no one who has earned the title more."**

**Xander had fallen to his knees at that crying for the hurt he had caused. Buffy however let him weep knowing like her he had to let his pain and grief out. When he quieted she had calmly removed her sword and rested it on his shoulders. "Arise Sir Xander Harris Knight of Atlantis defender of the city."**

**He had accepted this and the look of joy on his face made all the past pains disappear.**

**"Well done B." Faith had said with a smile. **_**She had considered the situation with care and knew she too would find a knight to serve her city. Time would tell who it should be. **_

**Giles watched and smiled at this. **_**Now he stood back and watched the youth he loved like a son step up to once more protect his friends. This time from acting as they wanted to let true justice prevail. He was very proud of Xander though he knew he had little to do with the man he had become. He moved to his mate's sided and gently took her hand. As much as this was about Faith and Jack it concerned her too. Because when it came down to it they were all family**_**.**

**Kinsey as always was a fool. He pushed himself to the front of the line glaring at the young man in front of him. He was flanked by General Bauer and West both who seemed to look down at the young man in front of them. "Xander Harris I thought you were an American citizen. You cannot accept gifts from other governments. Only a traitor would do so."**

**Xander merely smiled at that and said."You thought wrong. I have been Buffy Summer's man since I was 16 years old. She has done more for me then my country ever has. I serve her and Atlantis and if that makes me Atlantian rather than American so be it. I did not ask or need this title but, I accept it because it lets me help her defend Earth. In the end that is what should matter keeping our world safe from harm. She has been doing it since she was barely 15 years old." His eyes becoming icy. Any demon would tell you that it was a bad sign and bad Karma to piss off the Original Slayer's White Knight most would not be so stupid. "Faith joined that quest about two years later. Both women are good people. I would serve them to see our world safe and protected. I just met Princess Diana, Donna and Queen Hippolyta but I know they too will keep our world safe. All have fought to keep humanity from falling. What have you done to be of use?"**

**Kinsey fell silent at this direct jab at his usefulness. He fought to keep his Goa'uld from leaping forward and crushing this human child.**

**"Now if you would all follow me we can begin the tour. I must warn you that this city reacts to the genetic code of its creators. So if the lights go on abruptly or something do not be shocked. "He grinned at the others and winked. His sense of humor making many relax. This was the other reason the Scoobies wanted him to take the lead. No one could put people at ease as quickly as Xander. "We will be heading to the conference room for a briefing then we will break up into groups for the tour."**

**They followed as Xander explained how they were bringing this Ancient city back to life.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**It was so peaceful here he was glad he had come outside**_**. John Sheppard looked out across the water. He tossed a stone and watched it bounce across the waves. He had been doing little but think since the bombshell his team had dropped on him. He heard a noise and turned shocked to see Major Lorne walk up.**

**"Colonel I've been looking for you sir."**

**John sighed and knew his time to brood was over.**

**"So what's up Evan?" He asked.**

**Major Lorne sighed at this. It was rare that Sheppard called him by his first name and he knew why he was doing it now. It was because he had heard about his team's oaths and he was looking to make a more personal connection. He wanted the USAF people to see him as more than just their commanding officer.**

**"Sir we need to go inside."**

**"Why?" John asked suddenly uneasy.**

**"Sir we will be leaving soon."**

**"What? Why and who ordered it!" he demanded.**

**Lorne sighed and said."Sir with respect The President has said Atlantis belongs to Queen Buffy."**

**"You too then Evan?"**

**"Colonel...John I found out something today. I ....I found out that I am related to Buffy Summer and her family. So yes I have taken the oath and have offered my resignation to the USAF."**

**"What about the fight against the Wraith?" John asked feeling betrayed as his Second looked across the ocean.**

**"I will still be fighting only with people who won't undercut us. John they're family."**

**"And you believe them?"**

**"Yes, yes I do because Carson has shown me the test results. John we are all related. You, me everyone who has the Gene. Most of us are only two or three generations apart."**

**This news stunned his commander and he fell silent.**

**"John, Director Sheppard and Colonel Gibbs have decided to join us."**

**John Sheppard sighed and knew he had to make a choice. Looking at his friend he knew it was a clear one. Like it or not Atlantis was home. These people were his family and he was not going to lose them. He might love the Air Force but Jenny was right he loved Atlantis more and if there was even a small chance... "All right I guess that means I'm in too. Someone has to keep you all in line."**

**Evan smiled at this and slapped his friend on the back. "Let's go then. But be sure John because there is no going back."**

**"I know, I suppose I was just thinking about everything. I don't want to disappoint Elizabeth when we find her. I don't want her to think..."**

**"I know and she'll understand I'm certain." His Second said. "Come on let's go tell SGA-1"**

**John Sheppard smiled at this and followed him out. "So does this make me kissing cousins with the Queen?"**

**Lorne laughed and said."I don't know but if I were you sir I would refrain from the kissing part. Rupert would rip you limb from limb if Buffy didn't do so first."**

**Sheppard laughed and said "So true."**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**The conference room was large and there were many comfortable chairs. Lady Langford moved to the head of the table and began to give a brief overview of the city. Twenty minutes later they were all happily seeing some of the advanced technology that Atlantis had to offer.**

**General West smiled as he considered how to use this city to take over Earth.**

**TBC...**


	121. Chapter 121

26-Jul-09

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story. I also have to say he has made some great suggestions that make this more readable. Thanks my friend.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 135

**Elizabeth Weir woke in pain. She could not believe she was even still alive. Anubis and the Wraith Queen had been attempting to break her for over three months or at least she thought it was that long. Time had long since lost meaning for her. She was hungry and thirsty and knew if she was to survive she would soon need proper food. Her thin frame now made Twiggy seem obese. She leaned back against the wall and was grateful for the reprieve. It was impossible to tell time. However she knew that the seasons had changed. She could see a small patch of ground outside her cell and it was all that was keeping her sane. She had no idea what world she was on but it was a place that had trees which resembled Maples. The leaves were now beginning to turn a golden color. If she was on Earth she would have guessed it was early fall. The air was cooler now and she could smell the rain. She forced herself to rise and she managed to slip her hand out the small window. Drops of rain gathered on her hand. She cupped it as the rain became a solid down pour. She said a silent prayer of thanks and drew her hand inside sipping the water. She grabbed a battered cup and set it on the small ledge catching more rain water. Her hand went back outside and she caught more rain. Over the next little while she managed to get over three cups of clean cool water. She pulled off her ragged T-shirt and hung it out the window. It was soon soaked and she pulled it back inside with a smile. Using the damp clothing she washed her face and arms. It was not much but it was the cleanest she had been in a while. She watched as her small cup filled up once more. She pulled it out of the window and poured the water into her bowl. Filling the bowl she then used it to wash herself. This simple act filled her with hope for the first time in a while. She heard someone coming so she quickly hid her cup and bowl which still had drinking water in it. She then pulled the shutter closed once more. It would not do for her captures to learn she had found a way to see the outside.**

**The door to her small cell swung open and Elizabeth was shocked to see several normal Jaffa waiting to greet her. The guards raised a hose and suddenly she was hit with cold water. She cursed and fell back curling into a small ball. She was soon soaked. Then before she could react she was dragged out and handed a tattered towel. **

**"Dry yourself."**

**She hurried to obey and then was shocked as jumper was tossed at her. It resembled mechanic's overhauls but it was not tattered and it was almost clean. She pulled it on glad of the warmth.**

**"MY Lord Anubis wishes to speak to you." The Jaffa said as he watched her dress. "Come he awaits."**

**"Like I care." She quipped. "So why the shower?"**

**"You needed it." Came the reply.**

**"Yeh well thanks." Elizabeth said sarcastically. Shaking her head to get rid of some of the water.**

**"Perhaps you would have rather had Anubis realize you could see the sun?"**

**Elizabeth Weir looked at the Jaffa suddenly stopping. **

**He raised a brow and said softly." Master Bra'tac and Teal'c have been notified that we have found you."**

**Suddenly Elizabeth felt hope. **_**These Jaffa were rebels.**_

**"He may find you worth retrieving."**

**Elizabeth knew that the hose down had been for her benefit. She was cold and still wet but she was far cleaner then she had been in weeks. The news that Bra'tac and Teal'c knew where she was gave her hope. Of course it may be a while before she was freed but at least she had a chance of it now. Elizabeth did not fool herself these Jaffa were not about to free her directly but it was a better chance then she had before. All in all she would take it.**

**"We have orders to feed you before your audience. Come we have food and drink." The Jaffa said in a softer tone. He led her to a small room with a table. It had food on a plate and some water. She went over to it and ate it slowly. Her stomach was not going to allow her to eat much without being ill.**

**"Lord Anubis has formed an alliance with the Wraith. You must be careful and give them something. She will take the information from you if you do not give something. Before you protest know that Anubis has also ordered a container with a larva Goa'uld to be brought here. One way or another they will break you. Perhaps it would be best to let them break you in a way where you can control what they learn."**

**Elizabeth nibbled at the food. She was uncertain if this was just a trick but either way the advice was sound."Thank you." She said. "That is sound advice." She still debated on taking it however.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The alarm claxons went off at the SGC.**

**"General Landry we have an incoming signal." Walter Harriman said.**

**"Who is it?"**

**"The Free Jaffa sir. Master Bra'tac. Sir he wishes to come through to speak to Teal'c and SG-1"**

**"Open the iris and let him know we will be expecting him. Airman Sanders phone SG-1 and tell them Bra'tac is coming."**

**"Yes sir, are they still on Atlantis?"**

**"Yes, they are. Teal'c may want to return for this. Or perhaps we could arrange for Master Bra'tac to visit him there. Either way it is important."**

**"Yes sir." The young man dialed the phone and hoped Teal'c could be reached. He would not be happy to miss his old mentor's visit.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Briefing-**

**The conference room had very comfortable chairs. That was the first thing Ivan Gorky noticed. He leaned back and smiled. He had been at the SGC for over two years and this was the first time he truly felt at ease. He knew his government had an agreement with the Americans but they always seemed to try to push his people out. In a way he understood. He was honest enough not to say for certain he would have acted any differently had the situation been reversed. However he was a Colonel in the Russian Army and it was his job to protect his people. He had come to the SGC to do just that. Unlike many he did not necessarily consider Americans his enemy. An adversary or rival for certain but that was all. Both nations were powerful and both had an idea of how they wanted the world to be. That was natural and it was actually to his mind a good thing. Because there was no right answer. Sometimes the solution to a problem could be found outside his skill set. He knew however that the Americans were a stubborn race. He had been pleased to be chosen to represent his country at this tour and hoped that it would lead to greater access to technology and resources. He liked the Council and knew that they were good people. He smiled as he listened to Xander Harris make introductions. Unlike many of his counterparts he knew several key people in the WIC and he was willing to at least listen to their claims of being an independent people. Then again it was in Russia's best interests to support this idea. Because allies or not the Americans were not always so willing to share technology and resources. The council on the other had had always been far more open and helpful. It was a simple thing to trust them because of this. Then again he had been saved by a Russian Slayer named Tanya not six months earlier when he had been home to visit his family. That fact bought the Council his good wishes and willingness to listen to their plans.**

**Buffy watched the Russian with care. He was a good man or so Tanya said. Then again she had a feeling that the girl had a crush on the man. Then again who could blame the girl? Ivan was definitely eyecandy. He had the strong classical Slavic look and he was big man. He topped 6 foot 6 and made even Xander seem short. His piercing grey eyes reminded her of silver. Buffy knew that he was a highly decorated officer and she had been happy when he had been chosen to be a part of this exchange. While he was Russian she trusted him because of the reports her Slayer had given her. Ivan had stepped up and he too saved several people from a vampire attack in Moscow. He had not known what he was fighting but he had still rushed in to save a group of elderly people. Tanya had been impressed at this. He had been holding his own when she and her sister slayer Sonya had arrived. The man had then immediately begun to give first aid to the victims. He had not demanded answers until all the wounded had been cared for. More importantly he had not reported them to his superiors. Instead he had asked for and been granted a meeting with the Council. An alliance between the council and his team had been formed then and there. Now he was here and Buffy had a feeling he would help them if needed. If only to clear a debt of honor.**

**Kinsey listened as the boy droned on. Who cared about any of that crap? He wanted to see what this city could do. The rest was just a waste. If Atlantis had weapons that he could exploit he would do so. Earth had become the prize all Goa'uld wanted above all else. He would crush the human Tauri beneath his heel and show humanity that the Goa'uld were truly gods to be feared.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Greek Gods watched as their lost children tried to create a bond with the other humans from Earth. Hera leaned back against her mate Zeus and said."Is peace possible?"**

**"I hope it is. Our children have so much to give Earth. Buffy and Faith can help lead Earth to a golden age if the others are willing to follow. "**

**"I think they will but not until they break the Goa'uld and the Wraith." Ares said."I also think they may well have to battle the Ori." The god of war sounded pleased at that idea.**

**Hera rolled her eyes. Leave it to Ares to be happy about the idea of war. She looked over at the other gods who all surrounded the pool as they watched their humans.**

**"They will have to fight." Aphrodite said "but they will not do so alone. Their lovers and mates will give them power."**

**"They have all become champions in their own rights." Athena said "Time has honed them and they are far wiser than they once were."**

**"We have given them the new weapons and tools." Hephaestus said. "The Vulcans will give them speedy transportation and the scythe is a remarkable weapon."**

**"It is only one." Artemis replied. "Father they should have more than that." **

**Zeus sighed and looked at his weapon maker."Forge each of them their own special weapon. All shall need it. In fact forge weapons for all our immortal children."**

**The god of weapons sighed and said. "As you command my lord." He rose and looking at Ares said. "I could use your insight."**

**Ares grinned and rose saying."This should be fun. You know Xander favors an axe."**

**"Hey that one belongs to me." Janus the god of Chaos said.**

**"Well then come help us make his toys." Ares said. The three male gods walked off to begin forging the weapons that their champions would use against the enemies of the human race.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Wraith Queen sat back on her soft chair. She was sated from her meal and looked forward to interrogating the human Elizabeth Weir. It was always wisest to eat first. Less chance of accidently overindulging. She did hope those stupid Jaffa had fattened the human up. When they were hungry their life force tasted sour.**

**"We must learn about the city's defenses. There must be a way to break the shields." Anubis said.**

**"I shall find the needed information." The queen said softly. "Humans are weak."**

**"Do not underestimate them. It is a mistake to do so." Anubis warned. He had once made that error and he would never do so again.**

**The queen scoffed at this as she casually sipped some wine. Unlike many of her race she enjoyed this human beverage.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Elizabeth finished her small meal and was lead out. **_**Well here goes nothing she thought. John if you are out there please come save me. I can't do this alone.**_

**xxxxxxxxx**

**John Sheppard entered his city. He sighed and admitted if only to himself he had begun to think of this place as his. However seeing others not of his group moving around and the city reacting to them he realized it had simply been arrogance. These people were the true owners of his home. He sighed and knew his choice to join them was the only way he could stay. He wanted that because Atlantis was home. He had never had that or at least not in a long time and he was not going to give that feeling of home up. He spotted Jenny and Gibbs and smiled at them.**

**"Looks like he's at peace." Jennifer Sheppard said.**

**"Yes, he seems at ease. So what do you think he's decided to do Jen?"**

**"I don't know." She replied but noted he walked over to his teammates. They had all come in and stood back clearly not certain if they should approach him.**

**John Sheppard walked over to them and embraced Teyla first in a large hug.**

**"Well that looks promising." Gibbs said.**

**TBC....**


	122. Chapter 122

26-Jul-09

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story. I also have to say he has made some great suggestions that make this more readable. Thanks my friend.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 136

**Robert Kinsey rose from his seat and followed the others out of the conference room. He noted several IOA members seemed to group together. He did not care as he fully intended to kill them all before his time here was completed.**

**Queen Hippolyta watched Kinsey with contempt. His emotions and intent were simple enough to read even without her advanced abilities. With a simple movement of her head she ordered Donna to move closer to cover the man. She did not trust him to not try something. **

**Kinsey smiled and decided he would charm this little girl. It was clear to him she was infatuated with his presence and power.**

**Donna barely resisted rolling her eyes. This man was such a child. However she knew she still only appeared to be in her late teens or perhaps early twenties so her mother's plan had merit. She had hated playing the teen 60 years ago and it was far worse now, however she would do it. She noted Sam Winchester did not seem overly pleased with her actions. **

_**Sam it is just a precaution to keep an eye on this madman. You know he means nothing to me.**_

**Sam almost jumped as he heard the voice in his head. He looked over at Donna barely hiding his shock.**

_**How?**_

_**Telepathy is normal for our people Sam. I need to do this. Please do not be angry.**_

**Sam sighed and ran his hands through his dirty blonde hair. **_**I trust you. I love you baby. I ....**_

_**I know and we will explore it soon.**_** Donna winked at him and he blushed suddenly feeling ten feet tall. **

_**She loves me.**_** He got a goofy grin on his face and went over to tell Dean the good news. Dean of course was flirting with Diana and not paying attention. **_**After all what did he care about science and the city. Diana or Sammy were the brains. He was more shoot it and ask questions later type of a guy**_**.**

**Diana rolled her eyes at his antics. **_**However she had to admit it was wonderful to be with a boy...no a man who was secure enough in himself not to care that she was older, wiser and smarter than he was.**__**Dean did not even seem to care she was a better fighter than he was**_**. When she asked him about that he had smiled and simply said."My mom was the strongest, bravest person I ever knew. Dad is a good man and a strong one but he said even he was not as good as mom. He said a man has to know himself and his place. Now I'm a decent hunter and am knowledgeable in some areas. I'm not genius smart like Sammy but, that's ok. I know who and what I am. I shoot straight, fight the good fight. I'm not a good man. I drink and party and play. But, I do what I can to keep people safe. That is who and what I am. I'm happy being me. I love Sammy for all his geeky ways and I know he's a man I wish I could be. A good one. Yet I am who I am and it is enough. I like you Diana and you are too good for me. You are smart and strong and I'm not worthy to licking your boots, but if you let me be your friend or more I will have your back forever and no one will hurt you or yours while I live and can prevent it. I know you can beat me in many areas.... I don't care. I love you for who you are. If you can accept me a mere mortal man then it's enough."**

_**Yes he was a man who she wanted to know more about. He was so different from her past lovers and she knew he was worth knowing. He was in his own way a champion and it was enough for her. Diana knew she was too jaded to have the typical White Knight in her life for long. However Dean was a Black Knight and that had possibilities to her mind. He was dark enough to accept her pain and past and maybe she was just dark enough to accept his. Yes Dean was the best chance and happy ever after she would have and she was not letting it go.**_

**"Dean we need to help with the escorts." Sammy said with a grin. **_**That at least he was able to arrange because he did not trust Kinsey and even though he knew Donna was fully capable of doing the job he wanted to be there to offer support.**_

**"Sure kid let's go. I hear that they have some cool stuff here. Say do they have a holo-deck? I mean imagine how cool that would be. Hey it may be geeky but still..."**

**Sammy rolled his eyes.**

**Diana laughed leave it to Dean to crack a joke to break the tension.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Catherine Langford followed Queen Hippolyta. She was still getting used to the idea that her mother was alive. Having a grandmother at her age was shocking. **_**She suddenly smiled and wondered if she could get her to bake her cookies? OK maybe I'm not 7 anymore but still. **_

**The Amazon queen smiled as she picked up that stray thought. It was silly and humorous and it made her smile. **_**Her family was whole at last and she was grateful enough that if Cate wanted cookies she would bake them. She looked around and decided several dozen would be needed as the slayers were all certain to want some. I guess I will be domesticated in my old age after all. **_**Oddly the idea pleased her.**__**She listened as Willow and Oz moved to the front with Dr. Zelenka to help explain the different sections of the city. **_**If only he would tell her where the kitchen was she could slip away and begin baking those cookies.**_

**TBC....**


	123. Chapter 123

2009-07-27

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 137

**Dr. Zelenka moved forward with a smile. His accented English was understandable though the technical terms he used had many confused. He had offered to help with the tour knowing full well he had a far greater amount of patience than Dr. McKay had. It would not do for Atlantis' senior scientist to rip members of the IOA and international community to threads no shreds for their inquisitive questions. He had been chosen by Queen Buffy to help with the tours because he knew the city as well as Rodney if not better. Plus as she said he was able to explain things in "normal speak" not "Geek speak". He would have been offended if he did not know his own worth. He was often amused that others thought he should hate Rodney McKay or resent him. He did not. Rodney was his friend and if he was honest a man he considered a brother. Of course he would never admit that to the volatile Canadian but it was the truth. It was simple really he knew his friend cared. Rodney was a driven man one who had to be perfect and Zelenka got that. He however, was comfortable with his own skill sets which while similar to McKay were different enough that he never felt inferior. Of course in the beginning they had clashed but like wolves in a pack they had worked it out. Zelenka smiled at that comparison because the truth was he was a wolf. Atlantis had become his pack and he would defend it by tooth and claw. He had merely needed to show Rodney he was an equal and it had worked out. Or at least it smoothed out enough that he did not want to decimate his friend. Wolves had rules after all. Rodney despite being merely human had fallen into the pack pattern and it made it possible for them to become friends and brothers. Zelenka suspected that somewhere in the McKay family tree was a wolf or two. In the end they had found a peace and it worked two Alphas allied in the pack and making their place safe for the others.**

**Daniel Osborne's joining the city had moved the dynamic around somewhat. The Alpha wolf had soon found his place in this new pack. At first he had been concerned but it was soon clear that OZ was not out to take anyone's place or to try to take control. He had his own pack and family and knew his own worth enough to simply learn from the others. He in fact only showed teeth to protect Buffy and Willow. Not that the women needed his protection but he gave it like he gave his love for them. In fact Buffy becoming queen had merely enlarged the pack and made it safer and more secure. She was clearly The Alpha and no one would dare question her right to lead. The Slayer Queen led and most liked it that way. Their oaths had come quickly once she had agreed to take control of the city. They knew she would keep them safe and claim them all. It was enough to ensure they would follow her to the ends of the world.**

**One of the things Zelenka had loved about the city was that he had more control over the wolf. Being off world had given him a greater measure of control then he had ever had. Of course he had more than the average wolf or he would never have considered coming to the city. Unlike most he had been born a wolf. He had been changing forms since he turned 14 and welcomed the beast. He and several pack members had joined the expedition in search of a new safe place for their wolves to call home. Many of his pack had been born wolves and they wanted to live in peace. Unlike those who were simply infected and went crazy, born wolves often lived with society. Most were powerful and in control and leaders in whatever field they chose to study. The wolf inside gave them an edge that many took advantage of and used.**

**Eastern Europe had become a dangerous place with the fall of the wall and he and his kind needed new spaces. Too many of the newly infected slipped in and tried to take over. These new wolves could be dangerous and they had no real desire to live peacefully. Instead they wanted power and control over humanity.**

**The natural born soon feared that they would soon no longer be hidden and it was decided that they should seek new worlds for their people. Atlantis offered hope and he had joined hoping to find a place where his wolves could be safe and live free. Now two years later he had that place and it would soon be time to expand the pack. Buffy being the new queen would make it far easier to bring his people to safety. He had over 150 wolves to bring home and time was short. So he would do all he could to prove they were worth having around. If that meant teaching humans about Atlantis he would follow his Alpha's commands. After all there were wolves in other countries as well and it might be wise to find them. Zelenka lead the tour as he explained why Atlantis was now his home and why he had become Queen Buffy's man. The oath for him was simple because Buffy was his new Alpha and they always ruled by pack law. Zelenka also knew his decision had helped Rodney make his own and he was glad of it. For he would have missed his human friend.**

**"One of the primary missions of our teams has been research and translation. The ancients who founded Atlantis left vast depositories of knowledge. We have only begun to scratch the surface of the libraries. The computer systems are vast and require a lot of power. Until recently we have had to use care when accessing various stations and sections."**

**"Why is that?" Asked one of the Italian members.**

**"Because when we arrived at Atlantis the city was very low on power." Zelenka explained. "The city is powered by what is known as a ZPM. A ZPM is a zero point module that acts like a battery."**

**"Could you not simply replace the power cells?" Asked Dr. Chan from Taiwan.**

**"We tried to do that. When we came to the city we brought with us some Naquada generators. Naquada produces a lot of power and we hoped that the generators would be useful backups. However we vastly underestimated the power required to run such a city."**

**"Typical that the scientists failed to consider logistics." General Bauer said with a smirk.**

**Dr. Zelenka glared at the man and said."Dr. McKay actually wanted to bring 6 more generators however the American Pentagon refused sending the generators we needed to a new military post called Beta site. That mistake almost cost the expedition our lives and the city was nearly destroyed. Fortunately Dr. McKay caught the problem and found a way to save us."**

**"How did the lack of power endanger the expedition and city?" Colonel Gorsky asked.**

**"We gated to the city with no real problem. When Major Sheppard began to move around his active gene triggered the restart sequence. Dr. McKay quickly realized we did not have the power to let all the systems run. You see Atlantis was underwater."**

**There were shocked gasps as this information was revealed.**

**"The city was under the sea of the world we gated too. Colonel Sumner and Major Sheppard seemed to think that the city was underwater as a defensive mechanism. I was never so certain of that but we were under the sea. The shields took a lot of power to use. The thing is that when we arrived the life support systems kicked in. This drew more power and then simply retaining the status quo. To save the city and conserve power Dr. McKay moved Atlantis to the surface."**

**"So the generators you brought with you did not make enough power?" Antonio Valais asked.**

**"No they did not. We immediately began to search for new sources. The ZPM we had was only partly charged. It was not really even enough to dial back to the Milky Way."**

**"What do you mean?" Asked Chan.**

**"We all knew that this trip might well be one way." Zelenka said softly. "However we needed to find weapons to defend Earth. I am a man of peace but even I knew we needed to defend ourselves."**

**"I bet." Bauer quipped. "You were all just jumping at a chance to play with new toys. Toys to take back to your red friends."**

**Zelenka spun around angry now."I have never been a communist!"**

**Gorsky grinned at the outburst. He had to admit that much was true. Zelenka was a brilliant scientist but he had never been overly fond of the military and he hated the Communist state. That was a well documented fact. His old friend General Pieter Zeltran had often complained about his group. However the man was too brilliant to be pushed aside. Too well known in the scientific community to be ignored. The best they had ever been able to do was force him to work his mandatory military service on state missions. **

**"It took great courage to do the right thing Doctor." The Colonel said.**

**Zelenka looked at him and nodded. "We did, do what we must. We all decided that it was humanity that mattered. I leave the politics to those who enjoy such things. I am a scientist who only seeks to make the world a better place. Now that the Atlantians and Lemurians are waking we have a chance to learn much more." He turned and led them to a large room. "This is one of the most interesting discoveries we have made. Please look above you." He walked to a small panel and pressed his hand to it."Please observe the map."**

**As his hand touched the pad a map of the Pegasus Galaxy appeared above them.**

**"That is wicked." Faith said.**

**"It is cool. Hey there is Earth." Buffy pointed out.**

**Faith laughed and said "Wow talk about getting the 411 on the system. Hey Zelenka can we get a picture of that?"**

**"I have to go with Faith on this one. I want a picture for my ceiling. It is so beautiful." Buffy said moving to Giles' side.**

**"We can program the map into your ceilings." Zelenka said with a grin.**

**"Cool." The slayers said as one. **

**"That moon is wicked. Oz would love it." Willow said.**

**"A moon like that. I could deal with." Oz said softly.**

**Zelenka began to laugh at that. "It is in most of our rooms My Lord. The children all seem to love that holo-pic."**

**The Werewolf began to laugh at that. "I can see why."**

**"Daddy that moon is cool." Micah said. "I don't feel icky looking at it."**

**"No it's a good moon, baby." Willow said. "I think that's a moon we could run under."**

**"When mommy." Micah asked.**

**The tour resumed as Willow tried to pry her son from the moon and stars that held him spellbound. **

**Oz smiled and followed the others out. He and Willow were bringing up the rear to ensure no one tried to slip away and cause mischief. **_**After all they had plans for Kinsey and it would be annoying to have to hunt him and his cronies down to carry them out. Besides if they hunted the man there might not be enough left to try and then Faith would be annoyed. Nope best keep the moron in sight. Eating Kinsey and company would likely make them sick and that was usually the end result of a hunt. He looked over and noted Zelenka's dark look. It was clear his pack mate was considering the same ideas. Well they would hunt better game soon enough. Kinsey would not get off so quickly or painlessly. He deserved to suffer so no quick wolf kill for him. Sometimes is sucked to be civilized.**_

**TBC...**


	124. Chapter 124

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 138

**"As you can see the city responds to those with the ancient gene." Dr. Zelenka said. "It is both a benefit and a curse because it turns on the various sections but it can use a lot of power." The group walked into a large room with a domed ceiling. "If you will all look up."**

**Kinsey snorted but did as he was told getting a dark look from Willow.**

**The room darkened and they suddenly saw a star map. Thousands of stars were highlighted in green.**

**"The stars that are green have gates to them. The ones marked with blue are the places we have managed to visit. The purple marked stars are areas we have recent intelligence on from either our allies or the database. The latter is sometimes somewhat out of date."**

**Willow snickered at that and Xander rolled his eyes.**

**Darla Farnsworth of INN spoke up to ask a rather obvious question. "Dr. Zelenka what is this database everyone keeps referring to?"**

**"That is classified." Kinsey said. Clearly wanting to exert his authority. "I still do not understand why this woman was allowed to come along. However she is not to be told sensitive information."**

**Before Zelenka could protest Buffy moved forward pushing Kinsey away from his personal space. "Ms. Farnsworth his here because Rupert wanted her to be. My mate trusts his godchild to tell the truth about this city and our people. What you want or do not want is irrelevant. I rule Atlantis buster." She poked a finger into his chest. "Faith and I rule Atlantis and Lemuria the United States government and her people are here as our guests. Do not make us rescind that invitation by being an Asshole."**

**Kinsey's nostrils flared. He barely stopped his Goa'uld from crushing this human. "It is classified information young lady. It should not be handed out like some high school notes." He pushed her back and that was a mistake. Buffy pulled back her arm and before she could think to stop herself belted Kinsey across the room. She glared at him as he rubbed his now damaged nose."No touching jerk off."**

**Kinsey jumped up and was ready to attack her as were West and Bauer when her guards' weapons suddenly clicked. All three men froze.**

**"Move one centimeter and you will be terminated." Warned Buffy's senior guard.**

**"Hey B I thought we agreed to play nice?" Faith said walking over to her sister slayer.**

**"Yeh well... It just kinda happened."**

**Faith laughed at this but smirked all the same. **_**It was amusing to know that even Buffy could lose her temper now and then. She planned to tease her about this lack of control for many years to come. **_

**Buffy sighed and resigned herself to the teasing. **_**Damn it I held my cool with the Master, the Judge, Angelus and hell even Dracula and lose it with a worm like Kinsey. Then again this bastard is far more evil so maybe it's all good.**_

**"Take care of Kinsey's nose Thad." Buffy said to the closest guard. "Now to answer Darla's question. The Ancient Database contains a library of all their knowledge. If I understand it correctly they had several copies of this data base. It is on computers throughout the facility and we are still learning how to access it."**

**"So they left a lot of information then?" Chan asked.**

**"Yes they did. What B said is the basics. The thing is it contains information from more than on race of beings. Yo, Uncle Jack here could tell ya more about it. He had the things downloaded to his brain a time or two. Thing is it gave him a wicked headache." Faith winked at Jack.**

**"Faith it was more than that." Sam chided. "The Database almost killed the General. It seems only a superior intellect can handle a full download."Colonel Carter-O'Neill said. "Humanity may be descended of the ancients but our minds are not developed to the point where we can safely take a full download of all the information. Though the idea of it is interesting. Our brains are just not designed to have that much information shoved into it so fast."**

**"So what Carter here is saying if a big helmet like thing pops out of a wall do not stick your head into it. It will give you a wicked headache. If it doesn't kill you. The Asgard, our allies barely managed to suck that info out of me the last time and it almost killed me. Trust me when I say it hurts like hell." Jack said with a dark look. "I think it is best to let the geeks-" At the harsh looks he backpedaled "Ah scientist look into the information the old fashioned way. It is far safer for everyone concerned."**

**Bauer looked at West who nodded. **_**They would definitely need to find a download device. Just because O'Neill could not handle it did not mean they could not. The thought of that much information at their fingertips was tempting beyond words. I could rule the world without that moron Bauer or Kinsey. West thought.**_

**"Shall we move on." Zelenka said to the group. All were still stunned at the worlds they had yet to explore.**

**Darla was stunned to learn she had been trusted and thought of so fondly by Rupert. **_**She resolved then and there to be as honest and forthright in her reporting as she could be. Not that she was ever not honest but she decided that his people would now get more than the benefit of the doubt. After all trust had to go both ways and there were more important things than a story. Not that she had any fear of not getting one hell of a story on this trip. So far it was a dream come true.**_

**Rupert Giles smiled as he noted Darla's pride in being trusted. **_**He was glad he had given her this chance. She was a good woman and despite his falling out with her mother he liked her. She would be an asset to their cause he was certain.**_** He looked at Buffy who smiled at him and sent. **_**She is a good Kid watcher mine.**_** He chuckled at that. **_**Darla was older then Buffy but then again she was young in experience. So perhaps calling her kid was all right. In any case arguing with Buffy was a waste of breath.**_

**Buffy snickered at that last thought. **_**I love you too Rupert**_**.**

**Giles sighed and decided he liked it when his mate called him by his first name. **_**Even if she generally only did it privately.**_

_**Beloved it is private. Because babe when I say your name everyone knows how much I need and love you. I would rather that part of our lives be for us alone. Buffy sent, afraid he would not understand.**_

**Rupert Giles stood taller suddenly understanding and he said. "It's ok luv." Neither realized the tour had moved on as he pulled her close for a kiss.**

**Faith rolled her eyes and whispered to Paul. "Some people have no self control."**

**He laughed at this and whispered back. "So what we are the model of maturity and decorum?"**

**"Hell no." She said kissing him hard. He chuckled at this and pulled back not wanting to lose the tour.**

**Five minutes later-**

**"Giles where did everyone go?"**

**He sighed and said. "It looks like we got left here. Let's go find them before they find trouble."**

**"Damn it watcher mine you just jinxed us." Buffy said pulling him along behind her.**

**"Bloody hell." He said stumbling but keeping up. Once more grateful for his younger body.**

**"This is the Puddle Jumper bay." Zelenka said. "These ships seem to have been the primary mode of transportation for the ancients. They are small shuttle like vehicles that can fit through a Stargate."**

**"So they are internal system ships?" The Russian colonel asked.**

**"Yes, they are. However we have found some that can go for longer distances. However those ships seem to have been experimental." Zelenka said."With the Stargate System there was really no need to have these ships be more powerful."**

**"Were those the only ships the ancients had?" Darla asked.**

**Zelenka sighed and said "No, we have found two warships that are fully functional with crew aboard. They are currently patrolling."**

**Bauer looked at General West who seemed concerned. **_**This could be a problem.**_

**"So these ships have ancients on them?" Darla asked.**

**"Yes they do. In fact one ship was based off of Atlantis. The crews have been a great help to the Queen in securing the city."**

**"Traitor." Kinsey said under his breath.**

**Unfortunately for him Radek Zelenka heard him with his keen werewolf hearing. He was glared at as the scientist made his loyalties abundantly clear. "I am a citizen of Atlantis and serve Queen Buffy faithfully. So I am no traitor mister Kinsey."**

**Robert Kinsey glared back. "You betray Earth and the United States."**

**Radek smiled showing his teeth. "I was never an American citizen. I serve Earth by staying here to protect her. Be careful my friend lest we consider you a threat."**

**He moved on. "Come let me show you the enemy we fight to keep from Earth then you can see if we are betraying our world or not."**

**They followed him into a holding area. Where two Wraiths were sitting on metal chairs. Both jumped up and dove at them. A force field however kept them securely in place. **

**"Ladies and Gentlemen meet the Wraith. They consider us humans to be food."**

**The human group fell silent as the Wraith glared at them.**

**TCB...**


	125. Chapter 125

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.**

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 139**

The Wraith glared at the humans. "Have you brought us food human?"

The IOA and other world leaders froze. Buffy looked at the Wraith and smiled. "Thanks for the offer. We might be tempted to help you out if you would answer some of our questions."

"You girl are hardly worth my time. I doubt you have enough life to even take the edge off our hunger."

"You might be surprised." Dawn quipped. She looked at her sister. "We really should feed them or slay them Buffy. It's not fair to starve them."

"Yeah, we'll see." She looked at the leaders who had been sent to Atlantis. "Now that you have seen our enemy come we will show you what happens when a Wraith feeds. Unfortunately we caught them on video. It is imperative that the leaders of the world understand the danger they represent. Even more than the Goa'uld they are a danger to humanity." Buffy lead them into a room that had a large screen. "Please watch and understand the danger those creatures represent."

Oz dimmed the lights and Willow began to roll the film.

There were gasps as the group from Earth watched several young soldiers being sucked dry. Several turned ashen.

Bauer and West looked grim. They clearly were not shocked by what they were seeing. Giles noted this and looked over at John Sheppard. He was frowning clearly thinking that they had a leak.

"As you can see the Wraith suck the very life out of a person. That young soldier was only 21 years old and he was aged to over 100 in less then 20 minutes." Willow explained. "Unfortunately there is no way to feed Wraith other than humans. We offered up livestock to the Wraith but they clearly were unable to feed off them. While it was disturbing to see we realized that it was impractical. The Wraith fed on 6 cattle and did not satisfy their hunger. We must find a way to feed the Wraith or destroy them."

"There is no way to save them?" George Sebastian asked.

It was Colonel Sheppard who answered this. "We tried to change them into humans. The experiment failed and created a greater threat."

"We should destroy them all." West said.

Buffy and the Scoobies all looked at him sharply but they did not disagree. For once they had to agree.

"Now that you have seen why Atlantis was created we hope you understand that this city can not become a bone to be fought over. Yes we have nice toys like the Puddle jumpers and advanced weapons. That however is not enough. What most of you have not been told was even with all their advanced methods the Ancients lost against the Wraith. Less then a million survive now. Most had to ascend to escape the Wraith's advance. I will not allow my people to be used as cannon fodder nor will I sacrifice Earth safety. Both are very important to myself and Queen Faith. It is so important that we sought out allies. You will help us or we will leave you to fight alone. Remember there is also The Goa'uld and Ori to worry about. Our intelligence shows u s that all of humanities enemies may well be joining forces. So all of humanity Ancient and Earth born must unite to survive."

Dawn leaned over to Willow and whispered. "She has improved her speech making."

"You're right." Willow said. She looked over to Faith who was clearly backing her Queen Slayer. "Faith's not doing so bad either. I'm so glad they have each other's backs."

Dawn nodded as she motioned for Connor to join her. Her mate had just slipped in coming to her side with a casual walk. He moved to her side. "We have a problem. It seems that the NID slipped in some soldiers."

"Damn, we had better warn Buffy." Dawn said.

"I'll tell Oz, you warn Buffy and Faith." Willow said. "We need to have Oz and Zelenka warn the other wolves. Maybe they can track our badies."

"Good idea." Connor said. "I'll give Giles and Xander the heads up." He kissed Dawn and slipped away to pass on the news.

West moved to Bauer's side and whispered. "Get ready."

Bauer smiled and said. "Always ready boss man. Have they located the database?"

"Yes we have it. Our man is efficient. We should be taken there shortly then we can make our move. That room will allow us to control this entire city and we can use it to take control of Lemuria and Themiscyra."

"Good, we'll defeat these petulant children." Kinsey said softly.

Queen Hippolyta heard their plans and smiled. _Soon I shall have a chance to destroy those that harmed my family. Justice will be served and I will show the men of Earth we are not to be toyed with. Faith is right a demonstration is needed it will protect us far more than threats. It is indeed far better that the male leaders learn we can and will hold them accountable for their crimes against our people in the past and in the present. I am proud of Faith for showing us we can not strike out blindly. I am also proud of Buffy for giving Faith a chance to lead and secure true justice. They are both worthy of being Queens in the Amazon nation. I shall enjoy showing Kinsey how outclassed he truly is. That worm is not worthy of kissing any woman's feet much less The Queen of the Slayers or my Faith's feet._

TBC...


	126. Chapter 126

**2009-08-04**

**Disclaimer: Please see Part One**

**Under a Dark Star**

**BY; Fire Star**

**Part 140 Allies and Lessons PG**

**Ares the God of War smiled as he picked up the Axe. This weapon was perfectly balanced. He gave it a swing and smiled as it cut through the steel reinforced rebar. **_**Checking the blade he knew it was still sharp. **_**Then with care he separated the weapon. A Sharpe short sword came out of the end.**_** It would give the wielder a chance to be armed in both hands if the need arose. The weapon was also enchanted to return to its owner on command. Xander would need this advantage. The hollow end of the sword opened and several small balls came out. Ares smiled as he looked at the putty in his hands. He knew Xander would like this addition. After all explosives seemed to be a hobby of his. The Asgard might not worship the Gods but they were experts in creating a superior edge on a weapon. Their database of ancient metals was proving most useful. Ares was impressed with the allies the humans of Earth had found. The Asgard were a noble people. He was not so certain he approved of their imitating the Gods but then he did understand the strategy given that for thousands of years their main foe had been the Goa'uld. The Norse Pantheon was well chosen if one wanted to be a god that was not overly obtrusive. Though he knew their Norse allies had not been overly excited to be impersonated. Zeus of course had intervened and kept the Norse Gods from taking revenge. He pointed out and rightly so that if the Gods themselves were not to help the mortals they could not be upset when others did so. Besides the Asgard were a race of scientists and he was certain that they had meant no real insult. They simply did not**__**know that the Gods still truly existed. Odin had not been happy but he in the end had stayed his hand. He could hardly be angry when his own son Thor seemed so amused that such a diminutive race would take up protection of the humans. Loki too seemed to favor his namesake. Of course Ares was certain that was because that small Asgard was as much a mischief maker as his namesake. Setting the Axe for Xander aside he moved on and picked up a wicked looking blade. This weapon was similar to the Scythe only it had a heavy end to it. It actually had a small hammer head on the end. It was however perfectly balanced. He spun the weapon thinking it was similar to the Jaffa staffs and Chinese infantry weapons. Ares knew instinctively this weapon was designed for Faith. The dark slayer seemed to love both weapons but they were generally in Buffy's hands. That was as it should be given she had found them. However his dark slayer needed more than borrowed weapons. This combination weapon would be deadly in her skilled hands. He leaned down and picked up a set of matching daggers. They were well balanced and would be easy to carry. These were his contribution to the mix. He knew Faith favored smaller blades and these he had forged with his own hands. He put them in their cases and picked up the long sword. It was beautifully forged. Its blade like the Staff was sharp. It was perfectly balanced. He gave it a quick swing before running through a quick kata. Yes, this**__**would serve Faith well. He set it down and moved on to a matching blade. Never let it be said he chose favorites. This blade like its sister was sharp and deadly. He could almost see Buffy wielding it. Like Faith she was very skilled with a sword. She had the mystical weapons of her calling but Ares did not wish her to feel slighted. So he had helped forge a round disk. It was very similar to the one he had gifted Xena with all those years ago. It would fly like a boomerang. This would be her special weapon from him. Moving on he chose to pick up a long metal staff. This weapon was for Giles. Giles had always been a scholar as well as a warrior. He had found it difficult to choose a weapon for The Slayer's mate. It was then that he recalled how Xena's friend Gabrielle had learned and favored a quarter staff. While Giles fought alongside his slayer he was clearly more likely to be in a library than the battlefield. Knowing this Ares had helped the God of the Forge create these special staffs. He had three made. One for Rupert Giles, one for Daniel Jackson and one for Peter Caine. With a twist the weapon end produced a sharp wooden spike/stake protected by metals needed to kill most demons. The opposite end a second spike appeared this one was made of the strongest metals known to the Gods. Yes this weapon would work for the scholars of the group. Rupert of course also got a sword that would allow him to train with his mate. Moving on he smiled at **__**Hephaestus who said**_**. "Give the staff a twist Ares. I packed in one more surprise. One I think Peter would like". Ares did as he was told and grinned as the weapon separated becoming a pair of Chinese fighting sticks. **

**"We should make more. This could work for Teyla and Ronan as well."**

**"I thought so but decided to ask you first." Hephaestus said. "The chain for Peter and total separation for the others?"**

**"Yes, Ronan will like that he can stab his enemies with these. Teyla will like the stick forms. Yes that was inspired my friend."**

**Hephaestus nodded. "What about the others. Dawn, Hailey Tarrin and Rayne will also need weapons."**

**"Tarrin and Rayne will need blades. They are almost as skilled in their use as Buffy and Faith. I would also include Kennedy and Monica as blade user. I think however each woman needs arm guards. They would allow them to use their arms more directly in a fight. I have watched all four do that often enough. Stars and throwing blades as well for these slayers. Faith and Buffy like stakes but the younger slayer's are just as likely to try to take the head off a vampire or demon. So these types of items would be of more use to them."**

**"It shall be done." Hephaestus said. "I think Kennedy would also use chains. She seemed most inventive with those links she used on the NID goons."**

**Ares frowned at that. "Yes she was skilled. Make a belt chain for her. Perhaps one for Buffy and Faith as well. But be certain they are stylish or our slayers will not wear them. Perhaps we could have the Nox enchant them. That way they could always be called to the slayers."**

**"Would that not be a weapon? I am not so certain that ally would approve."**

**"Hephaestus that is why I said make it a belt. We could add the stars to the belt buckle." Ares said with a smirk. "Slayers could use their belts to tie up their enemies. That would make them not have to kill. I think the Nox would help the humans make such a devise. The fact that it is also a weapon is a bonus. Perhaps we could have them enchant it to grow as needed?"**

**"Safety equipment for rescue, interesting idea, I think they might indeed go for that."**

**Ares grinned **_**the Nox unlike the Asgard were aware of the various Gods and Pantheons. While they did not worship them they did show respect. They might be pacifist but Ares admired them. They had found clever ways of canceling how powerful they truly were. He knew it the Humans of the SGC ever learned the truth they would be in shock. The gentle and mystical Nox were in their own way as powerful as the Asgard. He was also grateful because the truth was they were almost as powerful as the God's themselves. It was a good thing they did not seek war. Because frankly the Nox unnerved even he the God of war.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ziva hit the mat. She cursed her mistake and rolled to her feet. She could not believe Graham had managed to toss her to the ground. She grinned with glee. This man was a surprise. He motioned for her to come and get more. "I think you are highly skilled Graham Miller. You have hidden your skills well. Why did you do that?"**

**He grinned at that statement. "Because Ziva you are a Mossad agent. A slayer now too. I am not so stupid as to give away my advantage. I am not as skilled as you or as strong but I do have a few tricks up my sleeve. A trick or two I learned from sparing with The Slayer all those years ago."**

**Ziva grinned deciding she liked this man. **_**He was honest to a fault and he did not mind admitting he was not the best out there. Maybe he was man enough to be around her. It was clear his ego did not need stroking. Ziva pushed that thought aside as she suddenly was on the defensive. Standing idly around would get her a beating. God this was fun. He would make a great ally and perhaps a friend too. Graham Miller interested Ziva. She was suddenly very happy with her life. She had a challenging job and her surrogate family and now a man who interested her. Yes life was indeed good.**_

**Ziva stood up as the door to the dojo opened. She and Graham looked over as the tour group entered.**

**"As you can see this facility has a fully equipped dojo. The Ancients wanted and needed their people to be in peak condition." Zelenka said with a smile. "I have to admit that since coming to Atlantis I have become a stronger more controlled person."**

**General Bauer snorted at that. **_**He hated geeks they had little value in a fight to him. He looked over at his good friend General West and knew he shared that option. How strong and controlled could a geek be?**_

**Ziva seeing this lack of respect spoke up. "Perhaps the General would care to show us his skills?"**

**Faith smirked knowing that Radek could easily kick Bauer's ass. She had spared with him. He might look thin and wiry but like Oz he was all power. The Werewolf in him was powerful. She gave Ziva a smile and wink showing she supported the idea.**

**Buffy grinned as well. "That is a good idea. I think the people here need to see how well trained the people of Atlantis are. It might reduce their concerns. The General is a trained soldier so his helping with the demonstration is a great idea. I am certain he could help us showcase Dr. Zelenka's training without injury to either party. There should be some spare workout clothing in the locker room."**

**"That is a good idea Ms Summers." General West said. "General Bauer is highly skilled. I am sure he would be happy to help out." His look sent the other man to the locker rooms. **_**This should be fun. I get to beat up the geek and make Atlantis people look bad. Win, win I would say.**_** Bauer thought as he changed. He loved beating those weaker than he was.**

**Dr. Zelenka sighed and went to change. **_**He had a feeling he was being used to teach a lesson and to make a point. However he trusted Buffy so off he would go. His Alpha had to have a reason so he would play along.**_

**TBC...**


	127. Chapter 127

2009-08-05

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

**Part 141**

**General Bauer was a middle aged man and he knew this. However unlike many in his age group he was in good physical condition. He might not have the same body and power of a twenty something but he still ran five miles a day and did 100 sit-ups and pushups twice a day. He firmly believed that a military leader had to look the part. He might seem a little thick but it was all muscle. He stretched out and cracked his neck. Taking this geek out would be his pleasure. He was still good enough to take on his onetime aide and he had no doubt he would win against Dr. Zelenka.**

**Radek came out with bare feet. He rolled his neck and carefully stretched. He was lanky and thin but he knew he was stronger than the human. He had the body of a swimmer or runner. One of the best things about the city was the water. Radek took a long swim every day. He found it to be wonderful exercise and he loved playing with Rodney's "Whales". He looked over and noticed several people placing bets. Well he would have to remember so they could buy him dinner and drinks after he won. **

**"Shall we doctor?" The general asked. "How would you like to score this?" He smiled and tried to appear friendly.**

**Faith rolled her eyes and moved to her grandmother's side. **

**"He looks as friendly as a cobra." Catherine said softly.**

**"Yes indeed. However Radek looks like a cuddly puppy. Too bad for the general there's a wolf inside."**

**Catherine Langford chuckled at this. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marcus Woolsey was glad that the Air force had sent a driver for his group. He loved the girls dearly but their driving skills scared him. Or rather their reactions to other drivers scared him a lot. It was just insane to expect a slayer to drive slow and with care. They craved speed and their reaction times made everyone else seem to be sitting still. So it was far less stressful to have others drive them. He leaned back in the Escalade limo and sighed. It had been a long hard flight and he was glad that they had room to stretch out. Kennedy was laying her head on his right shoulder and Monica on his left. He felt totally at peace. This mission was going to be a strange one. For many years he had served his country and he had never really considered the larger world view. It was not that he did not think other nations mattered but more like he had to keep Britain safe and free. His nation had a long and great history and he wanted to see it rise to prominence once more. So he had worked hard to gain a reputation as an honest and fair mediator of international disputes. Like the American Elizabeth Weir he knew that the world was better served if nations negotiated their differences. One of the reasons he had been so upset by the Stargate project was the fact that The United States had went out into the universe to explore. They never considered that their unilateral actions could easily have consequences for the whole world. It was one of the reasons he had pushed so hard as an IOA representative. The worst part of the situation was that the Americans still did not think that they had done anything wrong. He sighed and sipped his water. Well that was changing now. He smiled as he considered the shake up the Slayers had caused. Marcus had to admit at least to himself that he loved the idea of the American Government and the SGC in particular being put in their places. Their arrogance had forced the world into a war. He hated that men like Kinsey used the gate to exploit other races. One of the reasons he had supported a more active international role was to protect the world from men like Bauer, Kinsey and West. He had absolutely no doubts that given a chance they would seek to control the gate and the whole system. Marcus had read various reports on the SGC and SG-1 about Kinsey's interference and the NID. The only redeeming feature General Hammond and his group had was that they despised the NID and Kinsey. How many times had Kinsey's interference almost destroyed the world? Then there was the fact that he had learned that those three men had also been behind the events in Sunnydale. No they had to be stopped and he was happy to help do it. One of the few skills he had that most did not know about was his degree in international justice. Most thought he was simply a lawyer. While he could argue with the best of them he had served as a judge for several years during his military service. He had in fact been a judge with the British Naval system for over 10 years. He had been relatively young back then. However he had been injured in an IRA bombing and forced to retire. Now ten years later he was going to be a judge again. The idea was interesting to say the least. He knew he could be impartial and fair. If anything he would likely error to the side of the defendants because he wanted no one to say they were falsely convicted. What they had done deserved the maximum penalty once it was proven. There was also the fact that he knew his slayers would be targets as long as those men were free and that he would never allow.**

**Monica watched Marcus and knew he was nervous. He had spoken to her and Kennedy about his time at Atlantis and how he had failed. Or at least he felt he had failed. Monica was not so certain he had. It was more a case of his stepping into some very big shoes and not being able to fill them. It was not that he had no skills he had. It was more that in the beginning Marcus did not fully appreciate how central a part of the city Elizabeth Weir was. She had saved her people a number of times and they loved her for it. The fact that they had been cut off and faced life and death choices made them more then co-workers. The Atlantis expedition had become a family and he had tried to step into the heads shoes. She knew Marcus was a good man but he did tend to be arrogant and she had no doubt this had rubbed the people the wrong way. Especially when he had not let them do exclusive search and rescue missions. While she understood his reasons she knew it would not go over well. What he should have done is allowed them to keep looking on their missions. Maybe take an extra day here or there to look. Now however they wanted his help and she was certain that he would do fine. The Queens clearly trusted him and she knew that was due to the glowing reports she and Kennedy had sent. Of course the other slayers telling how Marcus had decked Travers were certain to give him brownie points with Buffy at least. She smiled at that. Yes he had learned and had changed and now he would help bring justice to his people and city. Monica had no doubt that like most of the Council Marcus would become part of the three cities.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Nox watched the pool of water.**

**"It is time." Opher**

**"Yes we must go now. Lya go to the Furlings it is time for our allies to come out of hiding. While we cannot embrace war they can. We will be the healers. It is clear the Tauri will soon need our wisdom and the strong arm of our Furling brothers and sisters. "**

**"Yes Opher I shall go. Lya said. It is not an easy path we choose."**

**"No it is not. However I think that the humans are correct they must be allowed to defend themselves. Opher said." **

**"So we choose to heal the wounded but not fight. I wonder if the humans will think this enough?" Lya asked.**

**Opher shrugged and said. "The Queens will understand the rest of the humans are not our concern. Besides they need us to train their mystics. The young ones are growing powerful and need positive role models. Willow fears her power and she shall need it soon."**

**"She should fear it." Lya said. "She was very close to losing herself to her power."**

**"As we once did Lya. That was why we chose the path of peace and why we shall help her."**

**"Yes Opher I will go now." Lya said slipping out and walking to the Stargate.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Asgard engaged the replicator fleet. This time however they were ready. Colonel Carter-O'Neill's latest idea was brilliant. Their most powerful ship slowed. Thor watched as the Replicators took the bait. All the replicator ships attached themselves to the largest Asgard vessel every built. The power readings drew them all in. "Now ****Forseti****…" He shouted.**

**His second pushed a button and the large ship suddenly jumped. It reappeared one million miles away near a black hole. The Asgard hit one more button and the ships engines exploded. Even as this happened the hull of the ship magnetized. The replicators could not disengage and they were trapped connected to a large ship now caught in the gravity well of a black hole ****Forseti****. He hit one more button and the ship blew apart. This last explosion separated millions of replicators. They could not form a new ship and they hoped it was the end of them. Forseti named for the Norse God of Justice decided this was a fitting end to the replicators. Their greed had finally brought them to their end.**

**"We should go back Commander."**

**"Yes, we should. We promised O'Neill a new ship. Perhaps the O'Neill III will please him."**

**Forseti smiled at this. "It should be finished by the time we return. I wonder what he shall say when you tell him you destroyed another ship named for him?"**

**"I do not know but it was his wife's plan."**

**Forseti smiled at this too. Humans were brilliant if simplistic in their tactics. The Asgard were fortunate to have them as Allies.**

**The com line rang and Thor picked it up. He was surprised to hear from the Nox. However he knew that they would not call unless it was of vital importance to the 5 races. He listened as they told him of the prophecy. "We shall come to you. Yes we will call upon the Tollan. I do believe they may wish to join this conference. Opher you are correct it is time to create a more formal alliance with the Tauri." With that he hung up and programmed a jump to the new Tollan home world. It was time for a new alliance of the civilized races.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Free Jaffa agent moved with stealth. He slipped behind guard and hit him over the head. The guard fell to the ground. He leaned over and grabbed the keys to the cell. This was not going to be easy. The human was clearly in a bad way. However he had to try. Perhaps he could get her to a sarcophagus to heal? Luxor knew this was the human Master Bra'tac had been looking for. He would not fail to save her. With luck she would have intelligence they could use to defeat the false god Anubis. He hefted her up surprised at how light she was. Clearly she was weakened. Elizabeth Weir stirred and tried to fight. This one has spirit. Luxor thought. "Be easy lady. I am here to help. Master Bra'tac sent us out to help find you."**

**She was too weak to fight and if this Jaffa was being truthful she did not want to. "Help me." She said through dry lips.**

**The Jaffa carried her out and slipped down a hall. There was a Sarcophagus and he would use it. Maybe it would heal the human enough to escape. He set the human down lightly and took a small canteen out. "Drink this water. Slowly now or you will choke."**

**Elizabeth had to force herself not to suck it all down quickly. The warm water was a godsend. "Thank you." She choked out as Luxor took it away and hefted her into the healing chamber. The lid closed and it was all Elizabeth could do not to scream. She had died too many times to count now and this machine gave her nightmares.**

**TBC...**


	128. Chapter 128

2009-08-05

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's than even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 142

**Inanna looked down at the body of her host's mate. He was sleeping fitfully. She was very concerned that he might perish. It was rather odd to have feelings for a mere mortal. She stroked his face and noted he was fevered. He would need great care if he was to heal and survive. Inanna considered her options with great care. The fastest way to heal him would be to make him a host. She wanted Riley well but she did not just want the human to live. She wanted him for her own mate. This meant that she would need to retrieve her own beloved soon. For the moment however she would have to use what medicines and medical personal that were at hand. She called out to her Jaffa. "Jaffa Kree."**

**The First Prime came running. "How may I serve my lady?"**

**"Please retrieve a human doctor for me. I believe you will find one at the hospital. Take two of your Jaffa. Be certain to retrieve the medicines she will need to heal this human. Take this medical chart and be certain the human doctor has all she needs."**

**"Yes lady it shall be done at once." The First Prime said.**

**The First Prime and his agents left as Inanna carried the human to the healing chamber. It would have to do until a better solution could be arranged.**

**"Sam..." Riley said weakly.**

**"Do not fear. All shall be well."**

**"Sam?" A frightened Riley asked trying to pull away. "No ...not dead yet!"**

**With a sigh Inanna retreated and allowed her host to surface. "Easy baby I have you. I am getting you a doctor. Please don't struggle. This is not a coffin honey merely a healing chamber."**

**"S'ok, I love you. Trust you." he slurred as he passed out once more. **

**Inanna took over once more. "Soon you will be strong."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Ori ship breached the Milky Way with a flash of light. Then a second ship joined them. They immediately began construction of a supergate. The Priors knew that they had the power of the Gods behind them. For surely only gods could so easily fold space. The Ori gasped at the power it had taken to push their ships through. Magic took a deep toll. Several Ori looked over their dead worshipers. The cost was minimal merely a single planet sacrificed. It would be worth it when they had the billions of Tauri on their knees worshiping Origin. The blood magic would pave the way for them to gain new worshipers. After this entire world was old and worn out. The people had been faithful but it would have been too large an effort to move them from their soon to be exploding sun.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dr. Jeanne ****Benoit was having a long day at work. She was tired but decided to make one last check of the Emergency room. Over the years she had found this routine to be simpler than leaving only to be called back. Besides if she worked a little longer she might be exhausted enough to sleep and not think. Thinking was a bad thing it lead to herself reflection would lead her to thinking about Tony. Tony the charming liar who had slipped in and stolen her heart and soul. Tony who was the one man she had let in and trusted. Tony the man who stole the last of her innocence and belief in humanity. She sighed and forced a smile at Nancy Hoolihan the head RN. "So is everything quiet here?"**

**The blonde nurse looked up with a smile. "All is quiet doctor. I would get gone while you can. Dr. Reid is due in five minutes. He called and said he got held up. There was a fender bender on the highway. No one was hurt but the lanes were backed up to a crawl."**

**"Well then I'm off--"**

**The doors burst open and there was a loud noise. They looked up to see several men in strange armor walking in. The guard went to stop them only to be shot by a beam of light. There was the smell of scorched flesh as he fell to the ground with a large hole in his chest.**

**"I am Talis First Prime of Inanna. I seek a doctor."**

**Everyone froze. Nancy moved to protect Jeanne. This move was not unnoticed and Talis moved forward. "So you are a doctor for humans?" He shoved the nurse aside and she stumbled and fell to the ground. "Do not rise unless you wish to join that one in death."**

**"Nancy it's ok. I'll be fine. Yes I am a doctor. "**

**Talis looked her over and shoved a chart into her hands."Gather the supplies you need to treat this man. Then you will come with us."**

**Jeanne looked down and quickly read the chart. She could not risk anyone else being hurt or worse. Years of living with her father and the violence of his life made her able to compartmentalize. She did so now knowing she had to act to save the lives of the others in the Emergency Room. "I will need some supplies. May I use Nancy to help gather them?"**

**Talis seemed to consider this."Do so. However if she is not back in ten of your minutes I shall kill everyone here."**

**"Fine, let me write down what we need. Nancy come here." She called. She removed a key from her neck."In my locker please get my bag and gather these supplies." She quickly wrote down some items along with a number and the words "Call Tony" in French.**

**Nancy nodded and all but ran to carry out her orders. Jeanne may be angry at her former lover but she knew he was a Federal agent and he would help them. His team was very important and he was highly skilled. She swallowed hard and began gathering what supplies she could from the ER.**

**Nancy ran to the women's locker room. She quickly with shaking hands opened the doctor's locker. Pulling out the black medical bag she set it on the bench. Then she grabbed the doctor's purse and rifled through it. The phone fell out. She flipped it open and hit speed dial. Texting Tony Dinozzo. He was a bastard but Jeanne was right he could help them. When he answered she quickly told him what was going on then hung up. Pulling out her own phone she called Hawkeye. The more back up the better. She then ran to finish gathering the supplies she needed. Breaking into the medicine chest when she realized she had lost the key when she had been knocked down. Nancy then raced back to the ER calling out "Please, no stop." As she skidded in almost too late to save the child who faced a staff weapon. **

**"You took too long."**

**"Please sir, I had trouble with the medicine chest. It is locked. I dropped the key. Please, do not hurt the child. I had to break the glass." She held up a bleeding hand.**

**"I see." Talis struck her and she fell. "You will obey or pay the price."**

**"Yes sir." Nancy said afraid and angry but willing to beg to save lives.**

**"Doctor did she get all you need?"**

**Jeanne looked at the man whose eyes held death. "I believe so."**

**"Jaffa Kree." Talis called as they heard the distant sound of sirens. He pulled out a Zat'nik'tel and fired on the nurse. She fell to the ground as did everyone they shot quickly. Jeanne jumped to stop them only to be held firm. "They are merely stunned. Fight me and I will kill them. Do you understand?"**

**"Yes, I will not fight you." Jeanne said allowing herself to be taken. There was a flash of light and they were gone just as the police burst in.**

**The text message came through and Tony pulled out his phone. He was shocked to see the number but paled when he read the message. He quickly dialed the local police and sent them to the hospital. He ran to find Gibbs and his director. He needed to go home at once.**

**TBC....**

**A/N: It was brought to my attention in the last chapter I referred to PJ. They are the Air Forces elite search and rescue teams. These brave men and women are the Special Forces teams that go in and rescue downed flyers behind enemy lines. I apologize for confusing anyone with the acronym. Once more I need to thank my wonderful beta for reminding me not everyone knows these things. Also thank you for reminding me of certain character names. I had forgotten them. Thanks again for helping me keep this fic readable.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has put this story on their alert list of favorite lists. I have tried to thank everyone personally but if I missed you thanks again. The reviews also make my day.**

**Lisa AKA FireStar**


	129. Chapter 129

5 August 2009

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's than even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 143

**Bauer smiled at the scientist who he was circling. They had decided to go two out of three falls. This would be more of a spar or so the Atlantians thought. He knew he was planning on inflicting a lot more damage. Looking over he noted Kinsey and West seemed to smile their approval. Bauer suddenly threw a punch only to his shock to have it blocked.**

**John Sheppard grinned at this. He decided a commentary was needed. "When we decided to come to Atlantis one of the first things we arranged was for everyone to go through a very basic self defense class. Atlantis was an unknown situation. General Hammond who originally ran the SGC thought it prudent that every team member be able to defend themselves. Imagine our delight and surprise when we learned several of the scientists were actually highly skilled in this area."**

**Zelenka as if to prove his point kicked out and Bauer grunted doubling over. Zelenka a true sportsman stepped back allowing him a chance to catch his breath.**

**"The doc has some moves." Faith said. "I'm glad he is staying."**

**"I would say so. I'm told he and Rodney are as good as the marines here. Of course if they practiced more than they would be better." Paul said.**

**"Not likely Paul. Those two are more the brains of the operation. I'm thinking Zelenka has been holding back some to."**

**"What do you mean?" Paul asked.**

**Faith smirked and looked over at Oz. "Well he's an Alpha."**

**"Oh shit." Paul said. "That's why...you owe me dinner Faith."**

**She laughed at this and said. "Sure babe."**

**Zelenka knew he could not be overly dominant without raising questions so he allowed himself to be tossed down. He hit the mat and rolled with a grunt.**

**"As you can see it is vital that we learn to fall properly." John said. He was fighting his laughter as Zelenka glared at him and jumped to his feet with a grace that surprised all who did not know what he was. "I have to say I was impressed by the fitness level many showed here."**

**Zelenka struck out and sent Bauer to the mat. He rolled and came to his feet. He shook it off and decided that this match might actually be entertaining.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Wraith watched as their ships were upgraded. Soon they would have enough power to make the journey to the human's home galaxy. There was no need to cull the worlds here in Pegasus. The Queen decided to leave them to regroup their populations. She listened as news of another Wraith taskforce came to her. This would not do at all. She left the control room and went in search of Anubis. With luck he would see these interlopers as a threat and help her deal with them. His ships were clearly superior and he would have no trouble dispatching a hive ship or two.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ba'al moved with stealth through the city. He had much to do if he was to survive the coming battle. He had little hope that Anubis would defeat the thrice damned Tauri. However he had high hopes that his rival Goa'uld would weaken them significantly. Like all wise system lords he had a backup plan. He would seek human allies. He knew from experience that humans were greedy and corrupt. He would use this to secure himself a place on Earth. So far he had merely been causing mischief and slowing down the Tauri. Now however he had to get serious. He knocked on the door. It opened slightly then all the way. The man inside stepped back and motioned for him to enter. There was no invitation to come in. Ba'al glared at this lack of manners however he needed this human for the moment so he allowed the impotence. Soon they would bow before their god. He longed to have the Tauri as his slaves. They had stopped too many of his plans for him to ever forgive them. He would crush them beneath his feet like the scum that they were. He smiled at the human who let him in.**

**"Lord Ba'al your presence honors us." Quentin Travers said with a false smile.**

**"I was pleased to receive your invitation." Ba'al said with his own smile. "Shall we discuss our terms?"**

**"Indeed, if you would follow me I have some associates I think you would like to meet." Travers said.**

**Ba'al's brow rose as he wondered if this was a trap. However it hardly mattered at this point. "Lead on." He replied.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The News flashed across his television. Even without the call Hawkeye would have known something had gone sideways. He sighed and wondered what it was about his family that always put them in the firing line? "I see the news. Nancy is fine. Any chance of sending a rescue team from your end?"**

**"I don't know sir. I would have to ask General Landry. The thing is he doesn't know about us."**

**"Give me his number Walter and I'll call him." Hawkeye said.**

**"Yes sir." came the reply. "Its 212-5557 extension 256."**

**"Don't worry Walter he won't blame you. Remember I do outrank him."**

**Walter chuckled at that.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Vala played with her daughter. **_**She was the loveliest thing she had ever seen. She had always wanted a family and now she had one. Granted she had thought that perhaps Daniel would make a good husband but he clearly was not interested in her. Holding Tamera however made that fact hurt less. The little one was everything she could ever want. Vala wondered if her husband in the other universe had loved her? Surely he must have because no one could not love this child.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tony was in a panic. He could not believe someone had kidnapped Jeanne. He ran to find Gibbs and the director. In his mind they owed her. She had been caught up in something she was innocent of. He still hated the fact that he'd hurt her. "Gibbs we have a problem." **

**Gibbs turned to face his agent. "I know Jenny just got a call. We'll get her back Tony."**

**"We have to Gibbs....she means everything to me."**

**Gibbs gripped his agent's arms and said. "I know and we'll get her back and maybe you'll get a chance to make it right."**

**Tony swallowed hard and said. "I would like that, but I'll settle for her being safe."**

**Gibbs nodded his approval. His agent had grown up in the last year and he was very proud of him. "I know that too. We will get her back Tony because she's family."**

**Tony nodded and knew then he had his boss' approval. Somewhere along the line they had all become family. Because he loved Jeanne, Gibbs was willing to help save her. He swallowed hard and said. "Thanks boss."**

**Jenny hung up her phone and turned to Gibbs. "We have a go. General O'Neill said we're cleared for now. They don't need us for at least a few hours."**

**"Good enough." Gibbs said.**

**"That won't be--" Tony wanted to panic.**

**"It's enough time Dinozzo. Remember we have a lot more assets now to use." Gibbs shot back.**

**Buffy motioned to Faith who nodded her agreement. She turned to Diana and Donna and said. "Could you go with them? B texted Hailey, Tarrin and Peter to go with but they may need more help. I know Ziva, McGee and Abbey will want to help save Tony's honey too."**

**"We will be happy to offer our assistance." Diana said.**

**"Hey what am I chopped liver?" Xander said. "I'm in. Someone has to keep them out of trouble."**

**"Like you can manage that?" Faith quipped. "Ok Xander I get it you want to be there for Hailey."**

**"Yeah, besides I'm just a regular guy I can relate to Tony better."**

**"Ah huh right." Buffy said. "Be careful we don't know who grabbed Jeanne and who they are working for."**

**"I get that." Xander said. "That's why I want to go."**

**He left the women who both sighed **_**leave it to Xander to run into danger**_**.**

**They heard a loud thump and every eye went back to the mats. Zelenka was down and pinned.**

**"Looks like I have the first and second fall." Bauer smirked. He slugged the downed man and then stepped back.**

**"Hey that is a foul!" Xander shouted.**

**"No rules remember!" Bauer quipped.**

**"I really hate that guy." Faith said. "Radek kick his ass."**

**"I do not want to hurt him." Radek said.**

**Buffy looked at Faith and grinned. "Kick his ass Radek. Faith's voice and command is valid as mine. Take that bastard down now."**

**"As you wish my Queen." Radek shifted his balance and as Bauer attacked he caught him. Then with very little effort lifted him off the ground and slammed him down.**

**"Ouch that had to hurt." Xander said with a grin. "Well we better go. I guess I best hurry if I am flying. Looks like Tony took off."**

**Gibbs rolled his eyes and followed Xander who was going after his agent. "Tony wait up. Remember you need Xander to fly out."**

**Tony did not listen and ran into the doors which refused to open. "Damn it."**

**  
"You need the gene bro." Xander said as the doors opened for him. "It's clear your treatment isn't active yet. Come on let's go get your girl."**

**Tony glared but followed the others out.**

**Xander chuckled at his annoyed look. "Don't worry we'll kick ass and take names. No one messes with our family."**

**"Thanks man. I'm just so worried. Jeanne, she's a good woman and a great doctor. I don't know why a Goa'uld would want her."**

**"Maybe because she's a doctor. It might have nothing to do with you. Have faith we are good at the search and rescue thing. I mean we rescue Dawn every month or so."**

**Tony looked incredulous at that.**

**"It is true. Ask anyone. That girl gets kidnapped more than Giles gets head injuries. It is why Willow put a protection spell on them both. Better for Buffy and my peace of mind. You know Dawn is like my sister right?"**

**"Yeah, I get that. Abbey is like that to me and the others." Tony said. "A tracking device. Sounds useful." He looked over at Jenny as he said that and she blushed recalling how she had escaped Tony and Ziva's escort earlier in the year and had almost been killed. If it hadn't been for Mike Franks and the slayer spell she would have been dead. "I think Ziva and I could use them to keep track of our team." Of course they hadn't known the director was alive for weeks and that was never happening again. The tracker would be most helpful in that.**

**Jenny glared at him but Gibbs simply chuckled agreeing with his senior agent even if he was wise enough not to voice that opinion.**

**TBC....**


	130. Chapter 130

Under A Dark Star

Disclaimers: See Part One

By: Fire Star

Part 144

**Radek noted that several people left the gym. However it did not really bother him because he knew that they all trusted his skills. He grinned wickedly as Bauer rolled over groaning. The man tried to kick his legs out from under him but Radek was not concerned instead he kicked Bauer in the ribs. Some might consider this foul but to his mind turn about was fair play. He winces as his left ribs sung out in pain. He was glad he was able to change on command because once he did he would heal. He was certain that kick from Bauer earlier had broken at least three ribs and bruised the rest. Fortunately it was an injury he was used to dealing with. He pushed the pain aside and stepped back giving his opponent a chance to get to his feet. He was not totally into killing the human. If he did that, Buffy and Faith would be angry and he did not need to face pissed off slayers. Plus he was certain Queen Hippolyta wanted a piece of this guy too. He was not so foolish as to piss her off. She was one scary lady. Then there was Lady Catherine and Princesses Diana and Donna. Nope this wolf was willing to play and soften up the guy but that was it. They all knew Bauer was the weak link. Break him and the rest would be given to them on a silver platter. Ouch bad pun... he thought.**

**Queen Hippolyta watched the young werewolf as he fought their enemy. She had to admit he was very good and was playing the human well. She almost wished they could let him accidently snap that one's neck. However, the game had to be played out. She noted Cate seemed to smile each time the human was hit. This was a good thing to her mind. It meant her Grandchild was willing to accept the need for battle. One of her greatest worries was that the children raised off the island would never understand their warrior's code. However it was more than clear the women got it. She had been rather shocked to learn Slayers did not as a rule kill humans. She had spoken at length to both Queen Buffy and Queen Faith about this. What she learned had disturbed her. She did not approve of the killing of the Deputy Mayor but she knew it had been an accident. Faith had more than paid her debt there. Hippolyta knew herself well. She would have killed Finch without a thought and no guilt. The man was Evil with a capital E. He was in fact as much a monster as the Mayor had been or the vampires Faith and Buffy slayed. She thought the council had much to answer for. However she kept her thoughts private for the moment. In time the women would see that the council had only instituted the no killing humans rule to protect themselves from their slayers. It had been a means of control noting more or less. Slayers were protectors of humanity and not all evil was in the form of a demon. The watchers council of the past simply wanted a tool to use. They had never seen slayers as human girls merely a device to use to protect themselves and the world. They used the young women until they had nothing left and longed for death. If they survived they killed them with that test. She knew Buffy had survived and was grateful Faith had never endured that abomination. Hippolyta had no doubts that the Watchers killed most of their slayers. It was simply too hard to believe that so many had simply fallen to superior foes. No, Hippolyta was certain that once slayers got to a certain power level the watchers council set them up to fail. By demanding that they save all humans and never kill even the most evil it made it possible for the worst of humanity to work with demons and get a free pass. If the slayers killed them then the slayer went mad. The spell to drive a slayer mad was simply an excuse to control them and kill off the ones who had the guts to stand up for themselves. No she did not blame Faith for killing an evil human. The others perhaps but then her hands were not clean of innocent blood either. She knew that Faith had made her peace with her actions but she also knew that in time she would speak to both Buffy and Faith. They had to know that sometimes leaders had to kill even humans to protect their people. **

Part 145

**The Wraith Queen watched as her ship was prepared to fly from their home galaxy to the Milky Way. It was a dream come true to find new feeding grounds. The Wraith that had come into the system had been quickly dispatched. She did not care that they too had only been seeking a steady food supply. While it was true she had decided not to cull any more worlds she would not let the other Wraith have free reign. After all her hive was all that mattered to her. The others were competition and that she would never allow to live. For while there may be a lot of humans to feed on she was not taking any chances. The humans in Pegasus would remain her backup food supply. Then there was the fact that Anubis had promised to protect the Genii. For some reason he wanted those pitiful people. So she would appear to be honoring their bargain by protecting them. To her mind it was a reasonable choice as the Genni world had already been culled recently. There was no sense over thinning the herd.**

**The Genii were shocked to see Wraith attacking Wraith and even more shocked to see strange ships appear to defend their world. The broadcast by Anubis warning the Wraith away further confused them. Most Genii did not believe in a god. Now however many reconsidered as Anubis and his Wraith Allies drove off the ones who would cull them. Surely the being had to be a god to control the Wraith. It shocked many as several Wraiths attacked other Wraith and fed and then restored injured humans. Many knew that Wraith worshipers would be changed this way but it was clear that these Wraiths did not want human worshipers. They were instead obeying the will of the god Anubis. Many Genii found this idea appealing. If Anubis could protect them from the Wraith perhaps he was worth serving and worshiping. As the battle ended many young Genii ran to Anubis rallying point falling to their knees eager to serve a god who could defend them from their worst nightmare.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Tollar watched his fellow Genii fall to the new "god" he was not so certain that Anubis was a benevolent spirit. His brother Trevor had been taken to become one of Anubis' Jaffa whatever that meant. He did not trust it. He limped to the Stargate hiding as he saw Jaffa guards moving wounded into the open. He almost screamed in horror as the wounded Genni were fed to the Wraith. It was clear that this Anubis only had use for the strong and healthy among them. While he would provide some protection Tollar wondered what price his people would pay? Clearly Anubis had to feed his Wraith. Perhaps some would be safe but the old and sick or wounded would stand no chance. He ran as best he could to the gate. Dialing out he jumped through as a patrol came by. He had to warn those off world and perhaps warn Atlantis this new alliance could shift power in the galaxy.**_

**Anubis was pleased the Genii were now firmly under his control. Soon he would have many more worlds to take from. The strongest humans would become Jaffa the rest feed for his Wraith allies.**

**The small settlement was shocked to see a Genii come through the gate. Tollar stumbled and shouted. "Guard your gate the Wraith are on our world."**

**The small community scrambled warriors came running to defend the gate even as several men came to help Tollar. They needed intelligence and even if they did not trust the Genii completely any information was better than going in blind. They knew that their Tauri allies would need this information to battle the Wraith.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Xander adjusted the seat in the puddle jumper. He knew that this mission was vitally important to his new friends. He looked over at Hailey who nodded as she strapped herself in. He had hoped that they would have more time to talk before heading out on a life or death mission. Such was the life of a Scooby. However he was concerned because he knew that if Jeanne was snaked Tony would lose it.**

**"Any idea where they are holding Jeanne?"**

**"I can do a locator spell." Peter said as he pulled out some stones and made a small circle. "I am betting they have her on a ship."**

**"Not taking that bet." Xander said. "It would be way too easy if she was in some nice warehouse someplace. I just hope it's located on Earth."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jeanne was dragged to a room where a man lay on a bed. He looked very pale and sick. The doctor in her immediately took over and she pulled out of the Goa'uld's hold. Ianna would have struck her if she had not turned on her and said. "This is why you brought me here. Let me do my job."**

**Ianna released her and stepped back. The human host part of her seemed to sigh in relief. While Ianna rarely cared what a host thought or felt in this case it was a good thing. It assured her that her minnows had chosen well. She wanted this male as a host and he was in need of a good human healer. Because if the healer failed she would have to put her beloved into a sick host and that was not something she wanted to do. More importantly her host worked with her as a way to save this human. She had no doubt that if he died the host would fight her. She might not win but it would be annoying to have to spend energy containing her. Sam Finn was strong willed and powerful for a human and she found she had a certain appeal. Perhaps she was getting soft. No, the human healer was a better way.**

**Jeanne worked with cool efficiency checking out the male who had been placed in her care. She could tell he was coming in and out of delirium. "So who am I treating and do you have any medical records on him?"**

**"The man is my husband and his records are in the bedside table." Ianna said. He eyes flashed but Jeanne was too busy to notice. She went and pulled the records out. She cursed softly in French as she read the medical report." I may need the help of more medicines."**

**"Tell me what you need and you shall have it." Ianna said.**

**Jeanne sighed. She wanted to save this man because he was a soldier and had clearly been injured serving his country. She loved America as it was her adopted home and she had a deep respect for those men and women who made it possible for people like her to come to a safe and free place. Yet she did not want to risk anyone else's life. "I have a way to get what we need. No need to drag anyone else in. That is if you can send someone in normal dress to a pharmacy." She reached for her bag and pulled out a prescription pad. It would do.**

**"What are you writing?" Ianna asked.**

**"A prescription for the medicines I need. It is a safer way to get them. You would not need to break into a hospital. It will draw less attention. I assume you want to stay below the radar?" Jeanne said. "If you take it to the clinic on 7th Ave they will fill it no questions asked. I use them a lot. Plus I do volunteer work there. They know I often help street people by buying their medicines, so someone coming in with cash and a script will not draw attention."**

**"It shall be done." Ianna said taking the paper. She shouted for a Jaffa who came running. "Take this to the Tauri clinic. First change into their dress."**

**"Yes my lady." The Jaffa said taking the paper and leaving to change.**

**Jeanne pushed aside the feeling she was helping the devil and worked on saving Riley Finn.**


	131. Chapter 131

2009-08-11

Under a Dark Star

Disclaimers : Please see Part One

By Fire Star

Part 146

**Bauer rolled to his feet. He shook his head to clear it. He could not believe that the Geek had picked him up and slammed him into the mats. He was not a small man by any means. Bauer was six feet three inches tall and weighed in at 190. Yet he had been lifted like he was a ninety pound weakling.**

**"One of the other advantages of living on Atlantis is that we have been exposed to a slightly higher gravity." Rodney said. "This means that we grew stronger. It was not something we noticed at first. However Dr. Becket ran tests and every member of Atlantis seems to have grown muscle mass. The effect of this is that when we are on Earth or an area witch Earth level gravity we are a lot stronger."**

**"I do not understand." Chan said.**

**"Well what Rodney is saying is that it's like on the moon. A human there could lift a 500 pound rock. Only back on Earth they could not budge it." John Sheppard said with a grin.**

**"The situation is similar like Colonel Sheppard said. Only the gravity on Atlantis is only about half a level higher. It is why we did not notice it. We all got a little tired at first but we put it off on the long hours we were working. By the time Dr. Becket realized the difference we had all adapted." Rodney explained.**

**"So then we are all in a higher gravity field?" General West asked as Bauer was once more tossed around by the thin wiry doctor. He was frowning at this.**

**"Nope, we are in the earth's gravity field." John Sheppard explained. "We could change the artificial gravity but did not wish this visit to be uncomfortable for anyone."**

_**Yeh right. **_**Bauer thought as he hit the ground again. **_**He would personally shoot this Zelenka.**_

_**This is getting tedious. Zelenka thought as he moved with lightning speed and before Bauer could react had him in a chokehold and within a few minutes he passed out ending the fight.**_

**"That is 50 you owe me Jack." Rodney said with a smirk. He knew his best friend would get tired of playing with the general.**

**"Yeah I guess." General O'Neil said taking the money out and handing it to the smirking scientist. **

**"How did he do that?" West demanded.**

**John Sheppard snarked. "I just explained how. You just didn't listen. Every member of Atlantis has been specially trained. Your man may be the top dog in the Pentagon but he was facing a Wolf." **

**The others broke out laughing at this. West glared and Kinsey said "It is clear that that man is not normal. He does not seem human."**

**"I never said I was Mr. Kinsey." Zelenka said with a smirk. He let the general drop and moved to his teammates' sides. "You all just assumed I was some harmless weak geek that you could beat and intimidate. Too bad I am not easily intimidated and that I am a lot stronger and far more skilled than you believe. Now shall we continue with the tour?"**

**Kinsey cursed but nodded and West's eyes narrowed. He was suddenly feeling like a mouse in a room full of cats. He flinched when he realized Zelenka had just admitted to being more than human. **

**McKay grinned and said "If you are done playing we should move on."**

**"Of course Rodney. Dr. Beckett could you come check out my ribs please?"**

**The doctor moved to his side and began to check him over.**

**"What about General Bauer?" Kinsey demanded.**

**Beckett looked over and said."He's just takin a wee nap. He'll be fine. Once I check Radek over I'll look at him."  
Kinsey glared as it was clear that the Atlantis doctor was more concerned for his teammate than Bauer.**

**Kinsey never being overly bright pushed himself forward and said "You have a contract with the American government doctor. General Bauer is in the military he should be your priority!"**

**Buffy's eyes narrowed as she moved to intercept Kinsey and protect the doctor. Beckett however was having none of Kinsey's bullshit.**

**"I do not have a contract with your government. In fact my contract was with the IOA and it was to protect the Atlantis expedition. None of you, Bauer included is a part of that. However I have no such contract. However since I consider myself a doctor I will look him over."**

**"What do you mean you do not have a contract?!" Kinsey screamed. "You cannot be here without a contract!" He assumed it had expired. "You are being paid-"**

**"Actually he is not. Or at least not by your government." Catherine Langford said stepping up and in to keep Buffy from losing it. "While the doctor responds to the name Carson he is not the Carson Beckett that signed on to Atlantis. He is his own man. A man who has sworn and oath to the city and Queen Buffy."**

**"What do you mean he is not Carson Beckett!" West said. "I saw a briefing on all the staff of Atlantis and that man is Beckett."**

**"No I am not. I'm my own man. Carson Died over 2 years ago General. I am merely a clone created by Michael."**

**Kinsey and West were stunned into silence.**

**"So I owe you all nothing other than what any doctor would do for a fellow human. Though if called on it, I could argue that I am not a doctor."**

**"Now Carson you know that is not true really. We have certified you." Catherine said. "Her majesty was most insistent on that. You have Carson's memories and his rights as a free person. I know you will not deny this."**

**"Oh aye, I didn't know it came through Lady Langford. I do appreciate it however."**

**"No problem Carson." She said smirking at the Americans. "It is only right as you have served our country faithfully. I know and she knows your fate like mine is now tied to this city but that does not mean you should not have proper credentials should you ever need them. Of course they list you under another name the one you chose."**

**"Aye that is fine. I'll not need them here."  
**

**"So what name did you choose?" Buffy asked with a smile.**

**"I chose the name of a friend and my own. Samuel Beckett Carson."**

**"Good choice." Faith said with a smile. We can still all call ya Carson if you ever aren't here and no one would think twice about it."**

**"Aye." He said.**

**"Of course we will have to ask you if you leaped lately." Buffy teased.**

**Faith rolled her eyes."Watching Quantum Leap with X-man again B."**

**"No comment." The Blonde Slayer said with a wink. **

**TBC....**


	132. Chapter 132

18 August 2009

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate and SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 147

**The agents of the NID moved swiftly through Atlantis. They could not believe how easy it had been to get on board. Of course several members were wearing personal cloaking devices. Of course several of their members were also assigned to the SGC. With the need for supplies and such many had been able to simply arrange to come legitimately into the city. The new leaders were too damned trusting. Kavanaugh was more than willing to show them where the newly discovered database was. While he was not NID he had never been overly happy with the leadership of Atlantis. The arrival of Queen Buffy was even less welcome. Kavanaugh was not about to let some blonde bimbo endanger Earth. He had children living there and he would keep them safe. Kinsey had promised that they would be protected and cared for. He might not be the world's best father but he did care and ensuring Atlantis stayed in US hands was the best option. He might not like Kinsey's arrogance and condensation but the man was strong enough to protect his family and that was all he cared about. "Come along we have to hurry. I was only able to shut the security cameras on diagnostics mode. That will only last about five more minutes."**

**"You should have shut them down Doc." A Marine officer named Josh Blake said.**

**"That would have been foolish. There's a failsafe built in. If the camera's go down and alert is issued. We would have been up to our necks in security before we could even get ten feet away."**

**"That would be a problem. Who thought of that idea?"**

**"I did, after we had issues with those damned Genii. McKay actually wanted to kick himself for not thinking of it. I have to say that was a good day." He smiled at the memory. "Even Dr. Weir seemed impressed." He moved along the hallways quickly even as he remembered a few good times with the members of the command staff. He had a twinge of conscious but in the end his family had to come first. Because Kinsey had offered a carrot but the stick had scared him to death.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Jaffa warrior carried the injured Tauri to the Stargate. However it was too well guarded to use. He cursed and decided he would have to go with his backup plan. It was not one he had wanted to use because then his cover would most certainly be destroyed however he had no options. He slung the human over his shoulder and ran away from the gate. Fortunately his backup was not far away. He pulled out a small remote and pushed the button and rings shot down. In an instant he and the human were aboard his cloaked ship. He set Weir down and went to the controls and quickly set in a course for the nearest planted with a gate. It was time to take the human home.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Walter was right this was going to take a lot more than their normal way of dealing with things. Hawkeye sighed and pulled on his shirt and tie. It looked like he was going to have to go speak to the big man. He had not lied when he told Walter he outranked General Landry. He was still technically an officer in the United States Air Force who held the rank of Lt. General. Of course he had not used that rank in many years. They had kept his commission active because his research was so valuable and it was cheaper to pay a General then a private doctor. Of course they rarely made him wear his uniform to work. He would have to go check on Nancy because he owed it to his Aunt to ensure her granddaughter was safe. If he was lucky she had not done anything to get hurt.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Radek called the wolves of his pack telepathically. Almost all of them were related in one way or another and because of this mind to mind communication was normal. It was one of the reasons most natural born wolves had greater control than those created by a scratch or bite. Wolves in a natural born pack could always call out to their pack members for support and strength when they needed added control. This worked well in most places. Unfortunately the Hellmouth was not such a place. Its naturally evil energy played havoc with werewolves and destroyed any control they might normally have. Most werewolves would never settle near a Hellmouth. The only wolves that did were loners and those that were outcast or did not know about the dangers such a place represented. Radek and his wolves had been shocked to learn about how Oz had been infected and about the power the young man held. The only positive side to a Hellmouth for a wolf was that if you survived sane you gained a lot of power. It was the reason why Oz and his cousin Jordy were so strong. Jordy was still a young man but in time he would become an alpha like his cousin. Radek's wolves and Jordy split apart and began searching the city. They all knew the scents of those that belonged or were of Ancients bloodlines. The ones that did not fit would be contained. Radek smiled as he thought of young Jordy. The youth had come with the last batch of scientists to Atlantis. Like Oz the boy was a genius with computers. He however had a burning desire to excel. While Oz had been laid back about his education Jordy had been eager to excel. He had wanted to escape the Hellmouth and knew education was the key. He had worked hard skipping several grades and graduating school early. In fact he was already on his way to earning his doctorate. This alone might never have earned him his place but Radek had run into him one day on Earth. He had been cornered by a bounty hunter and thought his life was over when suddenly a young wolf came charging in. The wolf had attacked the hunter from behind knocking him down and giving Radek chance to shift and escape. Both wolves had run into the night and nearby woods. Woods that held Radek's pack who had been racing to his aid. However they would not have arrived in time to save the wounded scientist. Jordy had saved Radek and just as the pack closed in to greet the new wolf Oz had arrived. The two male wolves had stood side by side guarding Radek unaware that the pack closing in was his. However Radek had been able to stop a confrontation and they had become allies and later friends. When Oz had arrived unexpectedly with Willow and the Scooby gang his past and his own power allowed him to fit in. Radek and the Pack accepted Buffy as their Alpha and in doing so Oz was a part of her pack. Oz had no real desire to fight for leadership or power and he was not a threat. However all respected his power and place. He was soft spoken and never spoke rashly so the pack listened to him. Now they followed his advice and searched for those that would endanger their people.**

**Oz moved watched the wolves move out. He looked at Willow who nodded to him."Go with them honey. We need the traitors in one piece."**

**Oz nodded and slipped out.**


	133. Chapter 133

**2009-08-20**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA, NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. ****Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series****. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is not asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like normal slayers then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 148**

Radek watched as Oz and the others slipped out. He noted Faith and Buffy tense but then forces herself to relax. It was clear that the Queens trusted them to find the imposters. It would not be too hard to find those who have slipped in. The traitors in the city would be harder. However they had a reasonable idea of who might be used to help Kinsey and his goons. Several members of the Atlantis expedition had never really gotten along with Dr. Weir and her program and they had not even adapted well when the leadership changed. They also unfortunately had outside family that could be used against them. It might well be that they would help Kinsey of their own free will or they might be forced. Buffy and Faith had wanted those people handled with care. Each was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt. Radek however knew in most cases it was choice. However their queens had spoken so they would obey. It was rather ironic that they fell into such a political structure after fighting for so long for freedom. Radek however knew that with the new systems the queens were their best chance of survival and freedom. He had no doubts that if the governments of the world learned what they were they would soon find themselves on dissection tables. Oz's time in the Army's hands proved that all too well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith slipped back and made a call to Lemuria. She was certain that it would not only be Atlantis that would face danger. She wanted to be certain her city was safe. The all clear came and she let out a breath she did not even know she was holding. It was amazing how invested she now felt. That city was hers. Paul smiled at her look of shock as she realized the truth. He came to her side and kissed her cheek. "Of course it is yours. You're a queen. Babe the possessive feeling is natural. You're a slayer and protector honey. The City is yours and so you want to keep it safe, it's the same with Queen Buffy here and Queen Hippolyta on Themercyia. You ladies are all natural alphas and it's ingrained in you to protect. It is the reason you and Buffy clashed in Sunnydale."

Faith was dumb struck. _Paul was right. She and Buffy had clashed because on some unconscious level they both saw Sunny D as their territory. Buffy because it was her home and the Hell mouth and Faith because she was a slayer and slayers defended hell mouths. It made sense now. Too bad they had not gotten that back then so much might have played out differently. Of course there had never been two slayers before who stayed together so it made sense they would clash. She rubbed B the wrong way were Kendra who had no social skills was not a threat. It made a weird kind of sense now that she thought it over... They did not clash here because they both had their own space and were both leaders in their own right. In fact here with Queen Hippolyta they could even relax some. Because she showed them that it was possible for queens to rule together. Faith was not history girl but she did remember reading that the Amazons often had more than one queen at a time. Yes she did read especially in prison it had kept her sane. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone especially Buffy and the Scooby gang. She had researched things that might prove useful if she ever got out. Ok she would admit some of the books had come from Angel but they had beaten the piss poor prison book collection. She still did not know why Fang had given her those books but now she was glad because it made her feel far more comfortable with her new family. She just hoped that Fang was at peace now._

_Xxxxxxx_

Buffy knew Oz and Radek's wolves would find the traitors and invaders but she was still edgy. She trusted her people but she felt the slayer stir. It wanted to come out and tear those who threatened her people apart. She looked at Faith and knew she was struggling. It was comforting to know that they shared this protective streak. Buffy could now see how this had once caused them to clash. So much had changed and she knew they were now family. She looked over at the Amazon Queen who smiled. It was clear that the clashes and need to protect were as much a part of the Amazon as the slayer.

The waiting to end the game was becoming a strain. However she knew Faith wanted to play this legitimately and legally. So she would deal.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The Wraith fleet moved forward to test the engines that Anubis Jaffa had upgraded. The Queen was pleased to note that the engines seemed to work well. Her drones seemed to be adapting to the new technology and she was able to send the Jaffa back to Anubis. They had served well and she wanted to ensure that they were returned in one piece. It would not be wise to anger Anubis just yet. She still needed to know where the planet Earth was. Soon her people would feast. The Jaffa could be dessert.

Xxxxxxxxx

The NID soldiers moved through Atlantis and into the room housing the Ancient depository. They were a little disappointed to see it was only a room. They did not see any computers or terminals to connect to.

"So how do we get this information so we can take it home? I'm not seeing any terminals or data ports."

"Of course not Major, this is not your local library or internet coffee shop. The Ancients did not use such primitive devices to store data they used crystals and downloaded the information directly into their own minds." Kavanaugh said with exasperation.

"So how do we get the data then? I mean none of us can take a download."

"We will have time to do that once you have secured the city. I suggest you begin that task now." Kavanaugh said "We can use our own computers with through the adapters Dr. McKay invented. However it would be easier to just work form here once we control the city once more. I am sealing this off to keep the others from accessing the data and using it against us. I can also disable the auto defenses from here." Kavanaugh said as he moved to hook up his laptop computer. "I will be doing that while you go out and take care of the SGA teams."

"All right Doctor we'll do that but remember we need data on the invaders as well."

"I'm on it. I can access the scanners from here. I will keep you updated."

The major nodded and slipped out with his team leaving Lt. Hobbs to guard their ally. "Hobbs guard the doctor and this room."

"Will do sir I'll keep the place secure." was his reply.

"Remember if we lose this room we lose the city."

"Yes sir, I know."

The Major left to start taking down the SGA teams.

Xxxxxxxxx

An alarm sounded and vibrated in Oz's pocket. He pulled out his hand held device and knew that phase one was in play. The Outsiders had taken the bait. He quickly texted the others the game was on.

TBC...


	134. Chapter 134

22 August 2009

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate and his SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

**Part 149**

Willow moved to the front of the room to take over the tour. She knew Oz and the others would be needed to track down their current annoyances. "Ladies and Gentlemen if you would come this way. We will show you the main control room and the city's gate." Micah slipped out of her arms and shifted much to her embarrassment.

"What the hell!" Kinsey shouted his eyes flared showing off his Goa'uld. However no one but the Scooby team noticed and for the moment they would ignore that issue. Even as Willow telepathically informed everyone that their assumptions were correct Kinsey was indeed compromised. _Jack was right Kinsey has a snake_.

_Well damn he is just going to try to blame everything on the Goa'uld then. Sam sent back. He is just slimy enough to try to push his failures and treason onto it. The way the public is they might just buy it too._

_No we will not let that happen. Faith said. Snake or not Kinsey is going down. I mean a lot of his crimes they happened before the Goa'uld even came to Earth. Right Uncle Jack?_

_I would say so. The trick will be proving it. Jack frowned If worst comes to worst we'll just shoot the bastard. Faith we can prove that many of the crimes happened long before the Goa'uld arrived on Earth. Kinsey was scanned along with many of the other leaders a few years ago. He was clean then. So he cannot blame the Goa'uld._

_Jack is right Faith. We'll prove he is guilty. We just have to let them make a move. Sam said._

_Ok I hope this works. Cause I have ta tell ya I may want to do this all legal like but there ain't no way Kinsey is getting away with killing my family. Faith said._

_Well if I have to I'll turn them all into golf balls and let you and Sheppard knock them off the pier. Willow sent back._

_Faith grinned That might be fun._

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Janet and Caroline worked with Carson. It was clear to all the doctors that a battle was soon coming. Carson Beckett for his part was grateful to have more doctors with the experience of Janet and Caroline. Not that he had a bad team. No, he had a very good one but the fact was the city was now growing. With all the new people coming in, his staff would need help. Having two additional doctors would make all the difference. He knew that Lemuria was going to hook up with Atlantis. That would mean that there would be even more people around. He knew that they would soon have people who were experts at using Ancient medicines available but he was still learning to trust again. He trusted the people from Atlantis but not many from Earth. He had learned what the NID had tried to do to Jonathan O'Neill the clone and he wanted no part of that. Of course he had a feeling that the NID would try to take any of them if they had a chance. Because most of the people involved with the cities were now more than a normal human.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Queen Hippolyta listened to the lecture and smiled. It was enjoyable to learn about this great city. However it was clear that it was very different than her island. That was perhaps a good thing. Because they too had vast store houses of knowledge. However much of theirs was held in books and scrolls. Oh they had databases but the Amazon nation liked to hold books and scrolls. She smiled when her great-great grand-nephew Giles seemed to squeal with joy at the idea of looking over their library. He and Daniel Jackson had been begging to go to the island since they learned it existed. Jack had teased Daniel and said he would have to be a Danielle to go. The archeologist humped but it was clear he wished he could go. Both men were begging their wives to go for them when they learned that Themercyia archive was a prototype for the library of Alexandria. Buffy had rolled her eyes and promised to take a camera and snap pictures of the scrolls so the boys could decide which they wanted to look at first. Hippolyta had promised that they could bring some of the works to Lemuria to study. Atlantis was off limits as there were too many visitors at the moment. Faith had chuckled at this and promised the men all the tea and coffee they wanted. Janet and Buffy had glared at her fearing that they would not see their mates for days. _Men were such simple creatures so easily amused._ The Amazon queen thought.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The NID teams moved through the city setting up points to attack. They were determined to secure Atlantis. Several members of their team headed for the gate room assuming it would be lightly guarded or that they could take the people of the IOA hostage to force the leaders of the city to surrender.

TBC....


	135. Chapter 135

2009-08-22

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate and his SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 150

**"That's not human what the hell is it?!" Kinsey shouted.**

**Willow glared at this idiot and said. "Watch it buster. When you're talking about my baby." Her eyes flashed. This caused Kinsey to step back. However his words did frighten several people.**

**Chan who was brave spoke up. "I am sure Mr. Kinsey means no offence Ms. Rosenberg. However he is correct I have never seen a small child turn into a wolf cub before. Though I admit it is an interesting trick."**

**The small cub turned and jumped in front of his mother teeth bared at the Americans. This amused Chan and the others who chuckled softly.**

**"Red you probably should explain before you freak out our guests." Faith said. "Besides you can't let Micah take a bite out of that asshole he might get rabies."**

**"That thing has Rabies somebody shoot it." West shouted.**

**Faith growled at that and jumped at him catching him by the throat. "Look bub you are here on an invitation. I do not know about B but my patience is almost up with you all. Little Red here he won't give you all rabies. I was more worried about him getting sick for biting you all. As to what the kid is it ain't your concern. He is Red and Oz's kid and that is all we care about. That makes him family yeah." Faith's accent and south Boston language slipped in as she defended someone she considered her own. Buffy watched and smiled. **_**The dark slayer truly had changed and she was right they were all family.**_

**"Faith is right it is not your business unless of course Willow wishes you to know. After all why should she/we trust you General. You almost got the Stargate shut down and then you were on the oversight committee of Sunnydale. Do not think that we don't know that the NID was behind that fuck up Walsh and her pet monster ADAM."**

**"We needed soldiers to fight the Goa'uld." West said. "That operation is classified young lady."**

**"Yeah, yeah we've heard that song and dance." Buffy said. "See the thing is it's the reason we don't trust you all. Will here she wanted to take you all apart for what you did to Oz."**

**Faith moved with slayer speed and caught Micah. The small wolf struggled but was no match for his auntie F's power. "Easy little one. If you bite them you will get sick buddy." The small wolf growled but transformed back.**

**As he did so it suddenly dawned on General West where he had heard the name Oz before. He paled. That child was the son of a werewolf and a witch.**

**"No fair he hurt daddy."**

**"Kiddo you can't just go and tear up the humans that do wrong." Faith said. The irony of the dark slayer giving a lecture on restraint made the others smile. "I promise it will be dealt with."**

**"K Auntie Faith." Micah said He did however growl at the general who took a step back. **_**Not that he was afraid of a child but he was not about to risk infection. There was no cure and he was not about to turn furry every month.**_

**Willow moved to Faith's side and took her son into her arms. "Sorry about that. Micah is still a baby and learning to control his gift. Yes, my son and mate are Werewolves. They can and do turn furry now and again. In fact so do I. They are not mindless monsters. In fact they both have a lot of control. Of course when they get annoyed, threatened or angry the wolf may come out. However neither would hurt an innocent human being. Now shall we continue with our tour?"**

**The others fell silent clearly seeing the sharing time was over. They followed Willow down the hall to a lift to take them to the main control room. Many began to wonder if they had meet other Werewolves in the past and simply had not known about it.**

**Several SGA teams fell to the invaders. This however had been part of the plan. Buffy had not wanted the soldiers to have to fight and kill their fellow Americans. While most had sworn loyalty to the city she knew they would still feel a lot of guilt. That she did not want. So she and Faith had convinced them to stay out of the fight. Well almost everyone that is. SGA-1 and SGA-2 along with SG-1 of course were not about to be sidelined. However they did agree to let the slayers and the city's personnel take the lead. Legally it was best. Ironically it was Giles who had gotten them to see reason. He had reminded them that technically they were guests and civilians now. The Guards and members of the Atlantis personnel were the rightful police. They had all agreed to do this thing legally so they had to follow orders. Sheppard clearly had not liked this but he went along. The truth was the Scooby team worried that the former soldiers might hold back and that could get innocents killed. They were all good people but like Jack said they were not used to having to kill fellow Americans. **

**The NID Echo team easily slipped into the infirmary. They were rather surprised to find it unguarded. They noted that the doctors seemed intent on their work and had not noticed them. Well this was not a bad thing. Lt. Lewis thought as they moved to secure the place. If they held this then the injured would not be treated and it might make the city surrender faster. Unlike most of his associates he was not so certain he agreed with the plan. However he was a loyal Marine so he would do as he was told. He moved forward and said softly. "Hold right there. Please put your hands above your head."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The group broke up each slipping out to do their assigned tasks. Willow smiled and explained that they all had duties to attend to.-**

**Jennifer Sheppard smiled as the puddle jumper landed. She and Jethro had been asked by the others to meet Marcus Woolsey and take him to their courtroom. Her beloved was clearly alert as the ship landed. She smiled at this. For the first time in many years she could tell he was totally relaxed and at ease. He was once more the Marine he was meant to be. The uniform made him look like a million dollars. She smiled as she considered how much fun ....well that would have to wait. The Puddle jumper landed and their guests stepped out. She had been briefed so she was not surprised to see two slayers flank Woolsey. What did surprise her however was the look of pure possession both women shot her. The 'hands off he's ours' signal was loud and clear. Jethro smirked at this and whispered. "I guess they heard about you Jen."**

**She glared at him. It had been a long time since she had cut her way through the Washington and Paris social scene. "Ha ha. I happen to like my man. One is more than enough."**

**Slayer hearing being what it was both girls heard that and smiled. Their posture relaxed as Marcus oblivious to the territorial posturing of slayers smiled and held out his hand.**

**"I'm Marcus Woolsey. Her majesty thought perhaps I could be of some small assistance to you."**

**"Welcome to Atlantis Mr. Woolsey." Jennifer said. "I am so glad you agreed to come and help. Queen Buffy would have been here but I'm afraid she doesn't trust our guests."**

**Kennedy smirked at that. Buffy was still a control freak. Good to know some things didn't change. Not that she would have acted any differently in her place. No in this case the blonde was right 'keep your friends close ...'**

**Monica smiled at the NCIS director and said. "We figured that would be the case. We told Marcus not to be hurt. Buffy will want to keep those bastards close. Plus I'm certain she wanted to make sure that O'Neill and company did not take them apart. Not that I would blame them at all for it. I still cannot believe Faith wants to do it this way. Me, I say slay and forget."**

**"I am so with Monica on this one." Kennedy said. "I'm guessing its taking the chosen two all the control they have to let this play out."**

**"Really I'm told Ms. Summers is sensible." Marcus said. He had read Giles' journals and knew the blonde slayer could think things out if given enough time.**

**Both his slayers snorted and laughed at that. "Yep and Faith is just a cuddly bunny." Kennedy said. "Personally I give the dark slayer a world of credit and Buffy too. If someone fucked with my family like that... I would tear their heads off. Of course I may still if what Queen Hippolyta says is true. Cause then we really are all family and that would be justice. I may not be Buffy's biggest fan and lord knows I and Faith are not pals but what Kinsey did well he makes Travers seem like a boy scout."**

**"A demented one." Monica snarked. "Ok, so what's the what?" She asked.**

**Gibbs had watched the amusing by play. He looked at Jen for a translation but his director was clearly as confused by California speak as he was.**

**Marcus cleared his throat and said. "What Monica means is where are we headed and how soon can we expect this to become violent."**

**Gibbs grinned. "Any time now. Because as restrained as the slayers have been Kinsey and company have been pushing all their buttons. Hell even I want to shoot them outright."**

**The two newly arrived slayers smiled and let their guides lead them to the courtroom. This was going to be fun. "Hey can we order popcorn and soda?" Kennedy asked. "I mean it will be a blast to watch those assholes get their heads handed to them. I'm really interested in seeing what Oz's people can do. If Buffy and Faith have decided to sit on the sidelines until the end."**

_**Marcus rolled his eyes, only slayers would consider the probable explosion of their leaders tempers as entertainment. He was certain that the Werewolves would make a mess as well. He sighed and noted that the NCIS director seemed resigned but her mate if he was not mistaken was as amused as his own were. Great they so did not need encouragement.**_

**TBC....**


	136. Chapter 136

8/22/2009

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate and his SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 151

**Tony found it hard to be patient. He knew he had made a very bad mistake with Jean.**_** He loved her more than he had ever thought possible. OK, he had flirted with love with Kate and even Ziva but the fact was they had both quickly become family. He loved both women but as sisters. He would admit he had lusted after them both but Kate had always been more into Gibbs and Ziva well she scared him shitless before she was a slayer. Now, no way could he ever be her lover. He was too intimidated. That left him with feeling like family. Maybe the lust was his way of justifying his love? Oh hell he was no damned good at self reflection. He leaned back and prayed. He was not an overly religious man but he prayed because he so wanted a second chance with the woman he had hurt and betrayed. Maybe if he saved her she might stop hating him. That was all he could really hope for. **_

**Jean worked on the soldier. Whoever had injured him had done some major damage. "I need those antibiotics please." She was working to repair damage that should have been corrected long ago. "Who the hell was his doctor? This is sloppy work."**

**Sam/Ianna had to agree. She relaxed somewhat. Whatever else this human was it was clear she was competent in her field. "The field medics did what they could. The Military the rest. However the demon poison spread. His worst injuries are a result of that."**

**Jean knew her father had dealt in weapons. It was one of the reasons she had become a doctor. She wanted to balance the karmic scales. Demon poison was a new one on her. If she had been in some third world country she might get that explanation as the people would be very primitive and superstitious. However this was America. Or at least she thought it was. Demons had no place in her world. Terrorists and killers hell even Mossad assassins made sense but this.... She sent a silent prayer that Tony would get here soon and rescue her from this insanity. If he did she swore she would forgive him. Because if this was what he had been trying to stop he was on the side of the angels because this poison and this man's wounds were horrific.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The NID Delta team moved in to secure the Puddle jumpers. So far this op was going smooth. Navy seal Lt. Adrian Delray did not like it. Nothing was ever this easy. However he motioned his team to take their positions. None of them seemed to notice the people holding onto the ceiling watching them. The werewolves all watched as their prey moved into the perfect position to be taken out. This was going to be such an easy hunt. The lead wolf looked over and noted the Atlantis guard seemed edgy but focused. They had to stick with the plan. They wanted these morons to make the first move then they could take them out.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**"My husband served his country bravely. He deserves the best of care." Sam/Ianna said.**

**"I agree and I'm sorry you had to resort to kidnapping me to get it. I swear I'll do my best."**

**Ianna eyes flashed and she said."Yes you will or you will die."**

_**So much for reassuring the family**_**. Jean thought.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Janet looked up and at the intruders and said."Can we help you? I'm afraid Dr. Beckett stepped out for a moment. Perhaps Dr. Lamb and I can assist you? "**

**"Is this a drill?" Dr .Lamb asked seeming unconcerned about the armed men.**

**The commando team was stunned this was the last thing they expected. "Where is Beckett?" The leader demanded.**

**Carson sighed and decided he had best make an appearance. He came out holding a small computer. "Janet, Caroline I found---Oh we have guests?"**

**The commando wondered how the hell these people survived. It was a good thing they were taking over. He did not notice that both Janet and Caroline had pulled out some needles.**

**TBC....**


	137. Chapter 137

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate and his SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayers then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 152

**The NID teams moved through the city with care. Bravo team lead by Captain Jason Forest was taking no chances. He did not trust anyone on this ship other than his own team. He had joined the NID when his brother had been killed in Sunnydale. He still didn't know all the details but it was clear he had been fighting something non-human. Jason did not care if the people of Atlantis had woken up. To his mind possession was 9/10 of the law. Humanity needed this city to survive and he was going to secure it. He was a Marine from head to toe and his first duty was to the US of A. His big brother had taught him that. He was not going to let him down. He knew that they needed and edge. To that end he had contacted some old friends. He and his squad were well armed. They had the tasers his brother's unit used to use as well as live ammo. He personally would just as soon shoot anyone who got in their way but he had orders. Of course they were protected by their own special equipment. He was betting that their personal shields would give them one hell of an edge. He was also a hell of a lot stronger than the average GI. His cousin had analyzed the special vitamins that Dr. Walsh had made and he and his team took them faithfully. Jason had been serving on the front lines of Afghanistan and had been wounded. His brother sent the vitamins to help him heal up. Their cousin Justin was a naval doctor who noted his rapid recovery. He had checked the vitamins and recreated them when they ran out. So far his team was faster and stronger for it. He knew that the cocktail as they called it saved his neck more than once. The risks were worth the edge. After all they were protecting the human race and they would likely not live long anyway. So any edge was good. Jason moved forward spotting a check point motioned for his men to take it down. Two shots latter they had secured the post. His men dragged the guard away and replaced him. So far so good. More importantly they got some good intelligence, he was right their shields worked wonderfully. The shot had not even come close. There had been a tense moment but no alarms sounded so they were golden.**

**Kavanaugh's hands flew over the keyboard. Soon they would have the city. He didn't know who the new people were and he did not care. He had come to Atlantis to help save Earth. He had his own family to consider. To his mind the Ancients had abandoned the cities and it was too late for them to come back and try to change things. The Amazons were primitives. Sure the women were strong but they seemed to have no idea about modern life. He didn't care that they claimed to be an independent state. They were Greek and should be serving Greece or baring that the United States. After all the US had been defending the world for many years now.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Quentin Travers smiled as he climbed onto the small ship. He knew that this was the best way to take back control of the council. Ba'al might be a demon but he was a demon who was willing to deal. He looked over at Jeremy Lehane and smiled. With his help they would soon give Ba'al a suitable host for his mate and then Ba'al would help him crush the new upstart council. While Travers did not normally like to work with demons he had a feeling that this Ba'al would be most useful. He had no tolerance for other demon types and he was into control. If Ba'al took over earth then the council could protect humanity. If it took reinstating the old gods to keep people safe then Travers would do that. Besides he knew the Goa'uld were not gods so playing the high priest would be amusing.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tony was afraid he was afraid he would lose the only woman he had ever truly loved before he could make up for his mistakes. He watched out the window and prayed for a second chance.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Xander we have to be ready for anything. I know we want to save Tony's Jeanne but what about Riley and Sam?" Hailey asked**

**Xander sighed at this. "Riley we should save because we know he was not involved by choice. The thing is if Sam is snaked that could be a problem. Even with all the help we may not be able to save her."**

**"If we fail then Riley will blame us you know that." Hailey said. "He could be a dangerous foe."**

**"I know, I like the guy or did but the fact is we cannot trust any of them except maybe Miller. All we can do is try. My first priority will be Jeanne the rest we'll see." Xander said. **

**Hailey would have argued but Diana spoke up. "Xander's right in this. Jeanne is the only true innocent. While I understand that agent Finn is a good man he still chose to remain with a highly questionable government project. We have no way to know if he is even the same man you all remember him as. Plus his wife has been compromised. He may side with her even though he wouldn't want to. Inanna is a queen Goa'uld. They can put out some strong pheromones." **

**"I get that but the guy is wounded." Sam said. "Now I get that kidnapping is wrong and everything but Sam Finn only wanted to save her husband. I find it interesting that a Goa'uld would go along with that desire. I mean would it not be easier to find a new host?"**

**"Ya know Sammy here has a point." Dean said.**

**"Ok so maybe Sam has some control that has to be a good thing, right?" Sam said.**

**"No, because then she's playing along with the Goa'uld." Xander said.**

**They all fell silent as that thought sunk in.**

**xxxxxxxx**

**"This is alpha team leader everyone sound off."**

**"Bravo in position."**

**"Charlie we are secure."**

**"Delta lets party."**

**"Echo is ready to go sir."**

**The alpha team leader smiled and said. "Turn on your shields it's time to take the city."**

**TBC....**


	138. Chapter 138

29 August 2009

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate and his SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 153

**The puddle jumper was a rather fast machine given its rather odd shape. Xander moved it through space with expert hands. It had been rather shocking to learn that he and the others were so compatible with the city. They had actually lied to the leaders of Earth when they said that downloads would kill. The fact was those with a natural gene sequence could take in information directly from either Lemuria or Atlantis. They just could not take it all at once. Xander had laughed his ass off when Faith asked a rather obvious question. One that had not occurred to anyone at the SGC for all their collective genius the look on the faces of said genius was priceless. Xander was rather certain this observation by Faith is why so many had suddenly been willing to fall in line with them. The question had been so simple that the Air Forces most brilliant minds had overlooked it. **

**"So why do ya have to download everything at once. I mean I'm no geek but even I know that if ya download too fast it burns out your computer. " Faith said.**

**Buffy had jumped in just then and said."Faith's right you know. Why not just download one thing at a time like we do with songs for our I-pods? I mean if only a little information is downloaded then it would let the mind have time to process it."**

**  
"Yeah, I mean really there is such a thing as overload." Faith said.**

**Xander smiled as he recalled the dumbfounded look on Colonel Carter- O'Neill's face and that of her husband the General. It was clear that none of them had ever thought to take just a partial download. Now Xander knew that the slayers were not stupid. In face he suspected that both Buffy and Faith were a lot smarter then they let on. Sure Faith lacked a more formal education and Buffy played the California blonde to the hilt. However years of observation and working with them showed for the most part the cold hard bitch Faith projected and the California ditz was simply a ruse. After all Buffy had lead them to victory after victory against every imaginable evil. Faith was able to adapt on the fly. She had survived a horrendous childhood and still was able to function. A weak or stupid person would have fallen into a depression or self destructive spiral. Sure she had that brief time with going evil but Xander knew he and his fellow Scoobies were to blame for that. They had not seen that Faith needed them. Their lack of support had lead Faith to be fooled by the mayor and his minions. In the end however Faith had come back. It took a strong person to do that. Which brought him back to the idea of downloads. He and the others had discussed it and talked it over with General Constantine. It turned out that Faith was correct. Generally the Ancients had only downloaded small segments of information at a time. Of course many had full downloads but that had only ever really been done in emergency situations. The Ancients like the humans of today often preferred to learn the old fashioned way. Of course they needed to learn to use various pieces of equipment so Xander had convinced them to let him try a download. It had been a resounding success. Xander now knew how to fly like an expert and he had a rudimentary knowledge of many of the cities systems. This of course brought him back to flying the mission to save Jeanne. He looked over and saw how tense Tony was. He sent a silent prayer that they would save the girl for his friend.**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Jeanne set down the last of her equipment. She gently wiped the brow of her patient and rose. She went over and washed off her hands and went to stand before Sam Finn. "I have done all I can to stabilize him. He is a strong man with a will to live. The rest is in God's hands."**

**Ianna's eyes flashed as she said. "Then it is well he is mated to one."**

**Jeanne stumbled back at this in shock. "What the hell!"**

**"Guards secure the doctor." The Goa'uld said with a dark smile. "Pray he lives so you may as well."  
The Jaffa dragged her out.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**The puddle jumper landed in an open field and the group all gathered in front of it. Suddenly they were all engulfed in a bright light.**

**Diana and Donna dropped into a fighting pose as Hailey pushed Xander behind her for protection. Sam and Dean drew their guns as Xander pulled a zat. Tony was stunned but like the Winchesters pulled his Glock.**

**"Be at ease my children." A strong voice said.**

**They group spun around and was shocked to see a Leather clad dark haired man leaning casually against a tree. He was dressed in all black and had a smirk on his face. "See I told you ****Hephaestus w****e would never catch these children off guard."**

**"Who are you calling a child!?" Diana demanded glaring harshly.  
**

**"Yes but it was interesting to test their reactions. I would know if they are worthy of the gifts we shall give them." A large man appeared next to the lean leather clad one.**

**"Say what?" Hailey said. "Look dude you best talk fast or else we will put you down."**

**  
Raine caught her arm. "Easy there. We don't have time for this."**

**Diana hated it but the younger girl was right."What do you want? We have a mission and you are in our way." She was very uneasy suddenly. The names stirred a memory and she hoped that it was wrong. She did not wish to face off against the Greek Gods.**

**Suddenly their Vulcans appeared and Diana knew without a doubt they were facing two gods from Olympus. She swallowed hard. They were male so she was cautious.**

**"You do well to show caution Princess. However in this case it is not needed." Ares said. "We have come to help you rescue the good doctor. Zeus has charged us with helping humanity in its battle against the Goa'uld, Wraith and Ori. All three of these enemies pretend to be gods to enslave the human race. They pray on the weak and use them as food or cannon fodder. Long we have watched because of our agreement with TPTB. Now that the treaty has ended we can once more aid our children."**

**"Why did you step away?" Donna asked. "Were we not faithful enough?"**

**Ares sighed. "It was thought that Humanity should develop more on its own. That they were becoming too dependant on us. TPTB suggested we were selfish and petty."**

**Diana said nothing because in truth the old gods had often been just that. She raised a brow.**

**"It was true and we were ashamed. Zeus declared humanity should be given time to learn and grow. To that end he made a deal with TPTB to create the Slayer to defend humanity while we stepped back. We let them guard Earth while we went out to help our other children. As you know they failed in their task and they became as corrupted and dark as the side they fought. They forgot to strive to defeat evil and tried for this nonexistent balance."**

**"Yeah so this Zeus guy he just let the slayers be used and abused. Sounds like a great guy." Dean snarked.**

**Ares glared at him. While he was not always fond of Zeus this was a deep lack of respect.**

**Hephaestus gave the young Hunter a dark look. "Careful mortal lest you be sent back to Hell to learn some manners. Only this time perhaps we will send you to visit Hades. I know he could whip you into shape."**

**Diana shifted to protect her mate."Dean may show a lack of respect but he has a point."**

**Hephaestus sighed and said. "We are aware of our failings. It is why we seek to make amends. You have the Vulcans as a beginning and now Ares and I under Zeus's command have brought more weapons as gifts."**

**"I dunno...." Xander said. "I seem to recall-"**

**"Do not say it mortal." Hephaestus said with a dark glare. "I am many things but a betrayer is not one."**

**Xander blinked at this and nodded. **

**"Ok so what is it you bring to the table?" Raine asked. "If you have something to help us we are grateful. However time is short."**

**"Humans always so impatient and rude." Hephaestus said. "Time is suspended here. However come see the gifts we have brought you to use against your enemies. Never say the Gods have abandoned you again."**

**The slayers moved forward. The weapons that suddenly appeared called out to them. Xander's hand closed over his axe and a dark smile appeared on his face. "Well this is cool." His anger pushed aside as he tested his new toy.**

**Ares smiled at this. Janus appeared and said. "I still have claim on the boy."**

**"Ha, ha he has a soldier in his mind." Ares pointed out.**

**"He is clever with his hands." Hephaestus added. He grinned at Ares enjoying tweaking Janus who glared at them both.**

**Janus glared and said. "Maybe so but I call dibs." He waved his hand and a bright light engulfed the Scoobies white knight. "I grant you the ability to use chaos to change the tide of battle do you call upon me."**

**The others did not notice this as Xander seemed to glow for a moment then resume his testing of his new ax. Each weapon fit perfectly into the hands of the person it was meant to serve. Diana had to admit that never had she owned such a wonderful sword. Her anger at the gods dimmed as she realized how much these weapons would help them.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Ori Prior landed in the small Jaffa settlement with their strike troops. The Jaffa warriors fell to the Ori men and then the Priors healed the fallen. As news of this mercy spread many Jaffa fell to the teachings of Origin. For surely only a true god would show mercy to the fallen enemy. Each Ori ship took a planet. Some Jaffa however were not fooled and they bolted for the gates. Jumping through the Free Jaffa ran to warn their Tauri allies of this new threat. They were terrified as the Priors displayed godlike power and they could not stop the tide of Origin.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Jaffa carried the wounded human trough the gate. The planet he chose was a far one. As he staggered to find help he was suddenly surrounded by beings he did not recognize.**

**"Who goes there? Who trespasses in the land of the ORI?"**

**Elizabeth Weir heard this as she struggled to sit up in his arms. "Oh Lord we are in trouble."**

**The Jaffa was shot by a stun weapon and they both fell. She knew no more as blackness engulfed her. The Ori Prior looked on with a tilt of his head. "Bring them the Ori are merciful."**

**The newly converted Jaffa did as they were told and carried the strangers to the city. This would please their gods.**

**TBC....**


	139. Chapter 139

**Under a Dark Star**

**Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate and his SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series. **

**A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.**

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics**

**Part 154**

Hawkeye Pierce sighed as he checked over his adopted niece Nancy. She was clearly shaken up by the attack and abduction of her associate. He carefully cleaned her hands. They had been cut up rather badly when she broke into the medical supply cabinet. He was glad he had made such quick time to the hospital."Do you have any idea who took the doctor?"

"No uncle."

"We would like the answer to that question ourselves." Tony said as h e strode into the room. He was flanked by the others. Tony Dinozzo was worried sick about Jeanne and he was not going to waste any time finding her. He put aside his normal fun loving personality and became the Agent in charge. He had grown comfortable in that role when Gibbs had retired and he would never admit it to anyone but he like the job and more importantly he was good at it. He had only stepped back because it was Gibbs. He knew if he had protested the senior field agent would have stayed retired. As much as Tony would never admit it, that was something he could not allow. Gibbs was family. He was the closest thing the team had to a father and Tony knew he was in no way ready for that role. He knew his team needed Gibbs more than they needed him. It was a strange dysfunctional family but it worked and he wanted it to stay intact. However today he needed to be the leader to find his beloved Jeanne so he would do just that. "Tell me what happened here Nancy."

Nancy looked up into a pair of hard eyes. She swallowed hard.

Hawkeye moved to protect her. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Tony smiled but it was a cold one. He removed his badge from his pocket and said."Special agent Anthony Dinozzo, I want to know what the hell is going on and who took Jeanne."

Hawkeye took a quick measure of the young man in front of him and smiled coldly. "Well Special Agent I'm Dr. Hawkeye Peirce and Nancy is my patient as well as my niece. So if you want to talk to her you had damned well better calm down."

Tony glared and was about to say something when a hand caught his arm."Keep it together Tony losing your temper will not help your girl." Xander said softly. He looked over at Hawkeye and said."We don't have time for this. The longer we have this pissing contest the greater danger the doctor will be in."

Tony sighed and pulled back his panic which was making him so aggressive. "Look I got the message that someone took Jeanne. So how about you tell us what is going on so we can bring her home."

Nancy nodded at this and quickly began to explain what had happened.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The NID strike teams moved with cold efficiency. They tasered any of the SGC Atlantis teams that they ran across. Alpha team moved to contain and secure the gate room. There was no way that they would allow reinforcements to come in.

Chief Fire Wolf watched them move through his city. He was not happy. He looked over at the other Generals and knew that they too were taking count. Each person injured would be avenged. However they knew that they had to allow it and everyone who was out and about had volunteered. It seemed no one liked or trusted the Tauri's NID and most were willing to let themselves be taken down to prove their evil intent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth Weir awoke and found herself in a small cell. The room was neat and clean but it was clearly designed to contain her. Her head was pounding as she rolled over and tried to get up. She was rather surprised to find a flask of water and a cup on the bedside table. Suddenly thirsty she drank it down. Only after the third gulp did she consider that maybe it had not been the best idea. She was suddenly overwhelmed and fell back against the bed sound asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

General Constantine watched as the Werewolves moved with pure grace through the city. The members of the NID team had no idea that they were being stalked by predators. Predators that were not happy to have to stay back and merely track them. He found he was looking forward to watching them let loose and show the NID that they were nothing compared to the people of this city. He watched with his counterparts and knew that this was not simply a case of taking out the teams but destroying the NID once and for all. They were a danger to Earth and her allies so the cities were bait and Queen Buffy and Queen Faith were counting on them to spring the perfect trap.

TBC....

A/N: I noticed that a lot of people are reading this and many come from placed outside the USA. I am trying really hard to make this a world fic. That is to say not have a completely American point of view. I do hope it is working. I would love for everyone to let me know if it is working. I always hated that the SGC risked the world and then got annoyed when the world was angry. All too often the series reflected the US point of view. While it was interesting I liked the idea of more world input. So any advice would be appreciated. I think something like the SGC should have been a world wide effort.

Thanks,

Fire


	140. Chapter 140

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate and his SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayers then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 155

**The alpha team came into the conference room where the IOA was taking a break and eating lunch. The tour had been going on for over two hours and the IOA was getting overwhelmed. **

_**There is so much to learn.**_** Chang thought as he took his seat. He looked over at the Americans and could tell that they were not happy with the situation. It was very hard not to smile. **_**China had not been pleased to learn what the Americans had been up to. How dare they endanger the world? How could any one nation think they had the right to speak for all? Even his people would not be so arrogant and given their population it was far more logical for them to be the voice of the human race. Yet they did not demand that right. In fact China was taking the lead in protecting the world. He knew many considered their strict population controls to be cruel but his people had suffered many famines and many droughts. There was a greater cruelty in not being able to feed ones people or to provide education and medicines. While controlling the population was hard it was necessary. Of course no system was perfect but they tried. It was far more then the Americans did. What was that show he seen on television the other day. 17 and counting? That was the greatest amount of arrogance and selfishness he had ever seen. One family with 17 children. He just did not understand the mentality that thought that many children was a good idea. The resources they used were excessive. He noted that the Amazon queen seemed to be willing to listen to his questions. He had to admit that he had been offended to learn that they discarded their sons. Now however he could see how it was truly no different than his own nations allowing their girls to be adopted out. Now that was a policy he never agreed with but he did understand in a way. It was far better then infacide or abortion. He might think that they should limit their family size but only in a way that did not destroy life. He idly wondered how many of the Amazons had left their male children among his people?**_

**Cho Ann followed Marcus and the senior slayers in. She was so glad she had convinced them to let her come along. **_**She grinned and wondered how surprised her uncle would be to see her. He had been rather surprised to learn she had received a full scholarship to study in the United States. Of course now that she was working with Kennedy and Monica she might need to switch to a school in or near London. Unless of course the coven actually built those transporter portals. Or maybe they could just ask the SGC for beaming technology that might work better for a daily commute to classes. She made a mental note to ask Willow about it. The Red witch would be able to tell which option was best.**_

**Colonel Wong followed the Chinese IOA members. **_**He had to admit he was very impressed with the city so far. It was clearly superior place. He just wished his country could explore it on their own and examine the archives. The only real comfort his people could take was that the Americans were also shut out. He wondered why Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane so distrusted their own people. It was something that made him concerned. He looked over at Cho and Chang and knew they were making mental notes. They might appear to be diplomats but like him were so much more. He was an Aeronautical engineer and a very gifted one. It was still amazing to see the city and then the warships. Those ships made him uneasy. They were clearly very powerful and he was not so certain he liked the idea that the cities were not under his nation's or an allied nation's control. He had his orders and he would do all he could to ensure closer relations with the Council. China would not be shut out.**_** He scooped up some noodles and ate them. **_**He was very surprised to find that the food choices had been designed to fit the diets of the IOA members. He had been resigned to being forced to eat American food but instead had a meal that could have been cooked by his wife. Granted she was a better cook but the ingredients were all authentic. He looked around and noted that each IOA member had cuisine from his home country and region. It was clear that great care had been taken to ensure that they all had a comfortable and nourishing meal. It was slightly disturbing because it showed that the cities leaders had a great deal of intelligence on them. Even down to his favorite meal. That was slightly disturbing.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Buffy tilted her head as she heard the mental briefing by Zelenka.**

_**Buffy we have the wolves in place now. Kinsey's goons are making for the gate. There are about 4 coming your way. They just took out the guards at check point Lima**_**. **_**Oz says they just took control of the gateroom.**_

_**Keep an eye on them Oz. I will let Faith know that the show is about to begin**_**. **_**Hey Faith the game is about to start**_**.**

_**About damned time I am bored out of my skull here. Hey Paul, Nana, games on. I am so glad Abby and Tim took the kids to the infirmary. **_

_**Yeah they'll be safe with Carson. Willow said. **_

_**What the Fuck... Red did you make this a party line? Faith asked.**_

_**Yeppers saves time.**_

**Faith rolled her eyes then her shoulders and looked at Kinsey. It looked like it was time to play soon.**

**General West felt something vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out the small device and smiled**_**. The city would soon be theirs**_**.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Anubis watched as the wraith ships moved in. They flanked his own and he knew that with their aid the Tauri of Earth would not stand a chance. He decided that it was important to limit those that could come to the humans' aid. He hated the Asgard almost as much as the Tauri. For centuries those grey freaks had interfered with his destiny to rule all humans. It would not be allowed to stand. First they would destroy the Asgard then the humans. He turned to the queen of the Wraith and said. "I have a rare delicacy for you to try. A planet filled with powerful beings. They are highly advanced in cloning. So if we take over their empire it can be yours."**

**"What use is that to us?"**

**"The Tauri clone their cattle. So it should be simple enough to clone them." Anubis said he sometimes felt he was talking to a very slow child.**

**"Ah ...interesting. We would not have to breed them and cull them rather raise them ourselves. Yes that could be most useful for us. We shall help you with this mission." The queen said. "Of course we should need to try a clone first to see if they taste good."**

**"What does it matter?" Anubis said. "You can always feed clones to your drones and keep the originals for yourself."**

**The queen nodded as their ships jumped to an Asgard world.**

Part 156

**The nod from General West told Kinsey that the operation was about to begin. He smiled and took a long drink of his coffee. It never occurred to him to wonder how these people knew he liked it with milk instead of cream and a dozen teaspoons of natural cane sugar. Had he considered this simple point it might have dawned on him that their every thought and plan had been taken into account. Kinsey however was not a thinker. He was more shrewd than insightful. In fact he had been shrewd enough to leave Jeremy on Earth to contact Travers. Jeremy seemed to think that the English man might be of use against the slayers. Robert Kinsey was not so certain of that but there was no reason to share the glory when he and his people took over Atlantis. West pressed a button and the attack began. The soldiers of the NID's strike teams poured into the various rooms of the city. Until now they had merely been taking out the personnel that might be a threat to them. Now they actively cornered and sought control. Civilians were pushed and knocked down by rough hands and manners.**

_**So it begins thought**_** Queen Hippolyta. **_**I just hope I can keep my temper. It would be unfortunate if I ripe their heads off before the trail.**_

**Kinsey and his cronies just grinned as the slayers were hit with wraith stunners. Buffy cursed and sent to a quick thought to Faith. **_**YOU so owe me!**_

_**I know, hey I might let you win at a spar or two. **_**Faith sent back**_**. This sucks having to play along.**_

**15 minutes later Kinsey was ordering all the top Atlantis personnel to be brought to the gate room. **_**He decided that he was going to send them to a Wraith planet along with the IOA delegation members. They would die of course but he had every confidence that they would take some Wraith with them and to him that was a win, win situation.**_

**"What is going on here?" Demanded Colonel Gorsky.**

**"Why colonel it should be obvious even to you. We are taking back our city. America will not stand for it being in the hands of her enemies." Kinsey said with a cold smirk.**

**"I hardly think that the American government authorized this." Wang said. "President Hayes has sought to improve IOA relations."**

**"Hayes is a short sighted fool. I should have shot him when I had a chance. However we will soon remedy that situation. "Kinsey said. His phone went off and he answered it. "Kinsey here."**

**As Kinsey answered the cell phone General West reached into his pocket and removed a small communications radio. He placed it in his ear and began to make contact with the NID teams. He smiled as each began to report in. As the reports came in he looked up and saw Cavanaugh come in with several of his associates. It seemed that at his allies here were ready to bring Atlantis under their control. **

**Chief Fire Walker looked over at Chief Fire Wolfe and nodded. His friend stumbled forward as a NID operative pushed him. As he did so he rolled and hit a panel against the wall. The city suddenly began to move. The NID agents stumbled and shot him with a stunner. The damage was done as the city locked on to Lemuria and Themercyia and the three cities lifted off the water and rose into the sky.**

**Queen Hippolyta smiled coldly even as she was pushed to the center of the room. She allowed it because the soldiers were holding guns on her family and the IOA. Of course she knew that her family was safe. Immortality had its advantages after all but they had to play the game. But then the rewards would be worth it. She wondered if Buffy and Faith would let her play with Kinsey and his friends for an hour or two. She had a deep desire to have a short and painful talk with them. She hated that they had to allow this. However Faith's mate Paul had made some very valid points. There was clearly a group of people from the SGC and Atlantis who were in the NID's pocket. It was vital that these traitors be routed out and neutralized. The battles that were coming were going to be harsh and bloody enough without having to worry about internal sabotage or leaks of vital information. The traitors would be found because they were helping the NID. It was also important to be able to show proof of Kinsey's treason. The last time he had gotten away with it but they knew his crimes and he had to be stopped. The Amazon queen cared little for the fact that he might or might not be a Goa'uld. To her he was evil and his actions before and after being snaked really never changed. He had to her mind no redeeming features. Men like Kinsey were the reason she and her sisters had retreated to Themercyia. She looked over at her best friend and lover who was clearly fighting to not attack. **_**MY love we must let this play out.**_

_**Why they are merely men. We kill them all and it is done.**_

**Queen Hippolyta was shocked to find out she was willing to defend men. **_**Many are good. Zelenka and Oz are fine examples.**_

_**They are wolves my queen.**_

_**Yes but they are also male. We will play this out it is what Cate and Faith want.**_

**Hector Gonzales Glared at Kinsey. He faced the American with a dark look on his face."I may not be overly fond of Henry Hayes. In fact I downright despise the man. However I do not believe even he would authorize this."**

**"Ah, I see you are not as slow as you appear to be." Kinsey said with a smirk. He did not notice that INN cameras were rolling and broadcasting this all on live television. "Of course he did not. Henry is a weak minded fool. He is too interested in placating the world. His weakness and ineptitude have lead us to the point where I and my allies must act to protect the United States and the world."**

**"The world does not need the protection of a Goa'uld." Jack O'Neill said. **

**Kinsey spun around to face him. Anger clear on his face. "Is that so? When Ra ruled this world the people were safe from the other system lords. So they shall be when they bow down to me." Kinsey's eyes flashed a bright yellow and his voice deepened.**

**Jack smirked at this. "Snakes are so predictable. I warned Buffy of that."**

**"That blonde ditz is not threat to me or my plans." Kinsey smiled coldly. "She and that psychopath you call a niece will make a nice meal for the Wraith. They are simply a hindrance to my plans."**

**Jack stiffened he knew it was part of the plan to let Kinsey damn himself to the world but he could not keep the anger from his face. "Like Damon was?"**

**"Your fool of a brother got in my way. Jeremy wanted his "problem" removed. Killing them solved several issues. It cemented a lifelong alliance. After all it would never have done for his daughter or granddaughter to have returned to claim the moneys in trust for them."**

**"He killed for money?" Jack was enraged only Sam's hand on his arm stopped him from killing Kinsey that moment.**

**The wolves circled in. All were waiting for the command from Oz and Zelenka. They had heard enough.**

**Cavanaugh moved into the room and said. "Mr. Kinsey we have the city under control. All our people are moving into position."**

**Kinsey nodded at this and said."Good job Doctor. I will remember this."**

**Cavanaugh smiled and said. "Yes sir. I promise to run the city to our benefit. I was thinking perhaps we could keep some of the people alive. They would be a valuable resource."**

**The Goa'uld in Kinsey's eyes flashed and his hand flew out knocking the human aside. "You have no need to think. Your job is to serve."**

**Cavanaugh was startled and backed up in terror. Clearly he had not known that Kinsey was a Goa'uld.**

**McKay resisted rolling his eyes. **_**That man was such a fool.**_

**"This is Kinsey all teams report."**

**"All secure sir myself and Dr. Rusher is securing the medical wing."**

**John Sheppard flinched. **_**He recognized that voice it was the new nurse who had come with the last group from Earth. She had seemed so sweet. He sighed so much for his ability to judge people. **_

**Across the city reports came in. SGA-1 listened sometimes in shock at who their traitors were. 20 minutes later all had reported in. Sheppard looked over at the now awakening Buffy and Faith.**

**Buffy rose and stood side by side with her sister slayer. "So we got them all?" She asked John.**

**"Yes my queen." He said with a slightly sad smile. "Faith you ready?"**

**"Oh yeah B I am 5 by 5."**

**"Ah the queens awake. Just in time for dinner." West snarked as two Wraiths were dragged in. "We keep our word." West said. Two NID guards grabbed Faith and Buffy and pushed them toward the Wraith. "Have a nice meal." West said. **

**The Wraiths glared at him but they were clearly starved so they latched onto the slayers.**

**West and Kinsey began to laugh at the shouts of horror from IOA.**

**Buffy and Faith smiled and said. "Well have at it."**

**The Wraiths began to feed and as they did the slayers jump forward. Their screams were the signal all the wolves had been waiting for. It was not quite a call of the wild but it would do. They leapt into action attacking the traitors in the city.**

**Kinsey and the other smirked and laughed until they realized that it was the Wraith screaming not the slayer queens.**

**Buffy was not cruel. She and Faith knew that West, Bauer and Kinsey would use the wraith to kill them. They had debated letting the Wraith live and in the end it had been decided that the leaders of Earth needed to know that the Slayers were immune to the Wraith. It would be their best defense to be valuable to the world. So they had allowed it. That being the case however they did not want the Wraiths to suffer. Despite what the people of Pegasus felt the Wraith were not really demons. They were a predator. If anyone understood that it was the slayers. The Wraith had no choice but to hunt. Both women reached out as one and ripped the heads off their attackers tossing them hard into the two generals knocking them down as a shocked Kinsey watched. No they were not cruel but they could make a vicious point. They were the top of the food chain and the humans of Earth had to know it. They used the Wraith to make the point but they did not cause indefinite suffering to beat the point across. The Wraith had to eat they had to be stopped but they did not have to die in agony.**

**The Generals rolled and kicked the severed heads away drawing their guns. However they were shocked to see several people drop from the ceiling all holding weapons pointed at them. Over their coms they heard shouts.**

**The communications system went off and Oz's cold clear voice came over it."Wolves take back our city and protect our people of Atlantis and Lemuria."**

**TBC....**


	141. Chapter 141

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate and his SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayers then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 156

**The nod from General West told Kinsey that the operation was about to begin. He smiled and took a long drink of his coffee. It never occurred to him to wonder how these people knew he liked it with milk instead of cream and a dozen teaspoons of natural cane sugar. Had he considered this simple point it might have dawned on him that their every thought and plan had been taken into account. Kinsey however was not a thinker. He was more shrewd than insightful. In fact he had been shrewd enough to leave Jeremy on Earth to contact Travers. Jeremy seemed to think that the English man might be of use against the slayers. Robert Kinsey was not so certain of that but there was no reason to share the glory when he and his people took over Atlantis. West pressed a button and the attack began. The soldiers of the NID's strike teams poured into the various rooms of the city. Until now they had merely been taking out the personnel that might be a threat to them. Now they actively cornered and sought control. Civilians were pushed and knocked down by rough hands and manners.**

_**So it begins thought**_** Queen Hippolyta. **_**I just hope I can keep my temper. It would be unfortunate if I ripe their heads off before the trail.**_

**Kinsey and his cronies just grinned as the slayers were hit with wraith stunners. Buffy cursed and sent to a quick thought to Faith. **_**YOU so owe me!**_

_**I know, hey I might let you win at a spar or two. **_**Faith sent back**_**. This sucks having to play along.**_

**15 minutes later Kinsey was ordering all the top Atlantis personnel to be brought to the gate room. **_**He decided that he was going to send them to a Wraith planet along with the IOA delegation members. They would die of course but he had every confidence that they would take some Wraith with them and to him that was a win, win situation.**_

**"What is going on here?" Demanded Colonel Gorsky.**

**"Why colonel it should be obvious even to you. We are taking back our city. America will not stand for it being in the hands of her enemies." Kinsey said with a cold smirk.**

**"I hardly think that the American government authorized this." Wang said. "President Hayes has sought to improve IOA relations."**

**"Hayes is a short sighted fool. I should have shot him when I had a chance. However we will soon remedy that situation. "Kinsey said. His phone went off and he answered it. "Kinsey here."**

**As Kinsey answered the cell phone General West reached into his pocket and removed a small communications radio. He placed it in his ear and began to make contact with the NID teams. He smiled as each began to report in. As the reports came in he looked up and saw Cavanaugh come in with several of his associates. It seemed that at his allies here were ready to bring Atlantis under their control. **

**Chief Fire Walker looked over at Chief Fire Wolfe and nodded. His friend stumbled forward as a NID operative pushed him. As he did so he rolled and hit a panel against the wall. The city suddenly began to move. The NID agents stumbled and shot him with a stunner. The damage was done as the city locked on to Lemuria and Themercyia and the three cities lifted off the water and rose into the sky.**

**Queen Hippolyta smiled coldly even as she was pushed to the center of the room. She allowed it because the soldiers were holding guns on her family and the IOA. Of course she knew that her family was safe. Immortality had its advantages after all but they had to play the game. But then the rewards would be worth it. She wondered if Buffy and Faith would let her play with Kinsey and his friends for an hour or two. She had a deep desire to have a short and painful talk with them. She hated that they had to allow this. However Faith's mate Paul had made some very valid points. There was clearly a group of people from the SGC and Atlantis who were in the NID's pocket. It was vital that these traitors be routed out and neutralized. The battles that were coming were going to be harsh and bloody enough without having to worry about internal sabotage or leaks of vital information. The traitors would be found because they were helping the NID. It was also important to be able to show proof of Kinsey's treason. The last time he had gotten away with it but they knew his crimes and he had to be stopped. The Amazon queen cared little for the fact that he might or might not be a Goa'uld. To her he was evil and his actions before and after being snaked really never changed. He had to her mind no redeeming features. Men like Kinsey were the reason she and her sisters had retreated to Themercyia. She looked over at her best friend and lover who was clearly fighting to not attack. **_**MY love we must let this play out.**_

_**Why they are merely men. We kill them all and it is done.**_

**Queen Hippolyta was shocked to find out she was willing to defend men. **_**Many are good. Zelenka and Oz are fine examples.**_

_**They are wolves my queen.**_

_**Yes but they are also male. We will play this out it is what Cate and Faith want.**_

**Hector Gonzales Glared at Kinsey. He faced the American with a dark look on his face."I may not be overly fond of Henry Hayes. In fact I downright despise the man. However I do not believe even he would authorize this."**

**"Ah, I see you are not as slow as you appear to be." Kinsey said with a smirk. He did not notice that INN cameras were rolling and broadcasting this all on live television. "Of course he did not. Henry is a weak minded fool. He is too interested in placating the world. His weakness and ineptitude have lead us to the point where I and my allies must act to protect the United States and the world."**

**"The world does not need the protection of a Goa'uld." Jack O'Neill said. **

**Kinsey spun around to face him. Anger clear on his face. "Is that so? When Ra ruled this world the people were safe from the other system lords. So they shall be when they bow down to me." Kinsey's eyes flashed a bright yellow and his voice deepened.**

**Jack smirked at this. "Snakes are so predictable. I warned Buffy of that."**

**"That blonde ditz is not threat to me or my plans." Kinsey smiled coldly. "She and that psychopath you call a niece will make a nice meal for the Wraith. They are simply a hindrance to my plans."**

**Jack stiffened he knew it was part of the plan to let Kinsey damn himself to the world but he could not keep the anger from his face. "Like Damon was?"**

**"Your fool of a brother got in my way. Jeremy wanted his "problem" removed. Killing them solved several issues. It cemented a lifelong alliance. After all it would never have done for his daughter or granddaughter to have returned to claim the moneys in trust for them."**

**"He killed for money?" Jack was enraged only Sam's hand on his arm stopped him from killing Kinsey that moment.**

**The wolves circled in. All were waiting for the command from Oz and Zelenka. They had heard enough.**

**Cavanaugh moved into the room and said. "Mr. Kinsey we have the city under control. All our people are moving into position."**

**Kinsey nodded at this and said."Good job Doctor. I will remember this."**

**Cavanaugh smiled and said. "Yes sir. I promise to run the city to our benefit. I was thinking perhaps we could keep some of the people alive. They would be a valuable resource."**

**The Goa'uld in Kinsey's eyes flashed and his hand flew out knocking the human aside. "You have no need to think. Your job is to serve."**

**Cavanaugh was startled and backed up in terror. Clearly he had not known that Kinsey was a Goa'uld.**

**McKay resisted rolling his eyes. **_**That man was such a fool.**_

**"This is Kinsey all teams report."**

**"All secure sir myself and Dr. Rusher is securing the medical wing."**

**John Sheppard flinched. **_**He recognized that voice it was the new nurse who had come with the last group from Earth. She had seemed so sweet. He sighed so much for his ability to judge people. **_

**Across the city reports came in. SGA-1 listened sometimes in shock at who their traitors were. 20 minutes later all had reported in. Sheppard looked over at the now awakening Buffy and Faith.**

**Buffy rose and stood side by side with her sister slayer. "So we got them all?" She asked John.**

**"Yes my queen." He said with a slightly sad smile. "Faith you ready?"**

**"Oh yeah B I am 5 by 5."**

**"Ah the queens awake. Just in time for dinner." West snarked as two Wraiths were dragged in. "We keep our word." West said. Two NID guards grabbed Faith and Buffy and pushed them toward the Wraith. "Have a nice meal." West said. **

**The Wraiths glared at him but they were clearly starved so they latched onto the slayers.**

**West and Kinsey began to laugh at the shouts of horror from IOA.**

**Buffy and Faith smiled and said. "Well have at it."**

**The Wraiths began to feed and as they did the slayers jump forward. Their screams were the signal all the wolves had been waiting for. It was not quite a call of the wild but it would do. They leapt into action attacking the traitors in the city.**

**Kinsey and the other smirked and laughed until they realized that it was the Wraith screaming not the slayer queens.**

**Buffy was not cruel. She and Faith knew that West, Bauer and Kinsey would use the wraith to kill them. They had debated letting the Wraith live and in the end it had been decided that the leaders of Earth needed to know that the Slayers were immune to the Wraith. It would be their best defense to be valuable to the world. So they had allowed it. That being the case however they did not want the Wraiths to suffer. Despite what the people of Pegasus felt the Wraith were not really demons. They were a predator. If anyone understood that it was the slayers. The Wraith had no choice but to hunt. Both women reached out as one and ripped the heads off their attackers tossing them hard into the two generals knocking them down as a shocked Kinsey watched. No they were not cruel but they could make a vicious point. They were the top of the food chain and the humans of Earth had to know it. They used the Wraith to make the point but they did not cause indefinite suffering to beat the point across. The Wraith had to eat they had to be stopped but they did not have to die in agony.**

**The Generals rolled and kicked the severed heads away drawing their guns. However they were shocked to see several people drop from the ceiling all holding weapons pointed at them. Over their coms they heard shouts.**

**The communications system went off and Oz's cold clear voice came over it."Wolves take back our city and protect our people of Atlantis and Lemuria."**

**TBC....**


	142. Chapter 142

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate and his SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 157

**Kinsey was shocked to see people falling from the ceiling. Moreover he was shocked to hear screams across the communications lines. **

**"West this room needs to be secured now!" He shouted. The General fired his sidearm only to be shocked when the man he hit growled.**

_**What the fuck! He did not just growl? What the hell are these people?**_

**The young man drove a fist into the nearest marine who tried to stop him from reaching the general. The marine cried out in agony as his ribs snapped like twigs. **

**"Get out of my way you bastard." The young scientist said. "I have had about enough of you NID thugs. Sunnydale will never happen again."**

**"Easy Cal we won't let it happen again. In fact we will make certain the people who caused that mess will pay." Buffy said to calm the young wolf. "It was rather kind of them to simply make our jobs easier." She smiled coldly. "No one will ever mistake you or the others for monsters again. Unless of course they're one of your students when you give a chemistry exam."**

**Several people laughed. The young man Cal growled. "I only teach as I was taught my lady. Besides the children here need a challenge and I am more used to working on chemistry then teaching it. It was your idea we all give classes once a year."**

**"Yeh well not one of my brightest." Buffy said. Cal had been one of the teachers at the academy before joining Atlantis. **

**"We have control of the ancient database you had better stand down Miss Summers or I will have my men destroy it." Kinsey said with a dark glare. That was the backup plan. He knew that the city needed the core to survive.**

**Buffy cocked her head to the right and smiled. "Really since when? I mean, you've found all four locations?"**

**Kinsey froze.**

**"Ya know B, seems to me Kinsey is a bit slow. I mean really I cannot believe he would think the Ancients were stupid enough to put their whole database in one place?" Faith said rising with a smirk. "Come on how dumb would that be?"**

**"About as dumb as thinking we would not be ready for this bullshit." Buffy said. "Give it up and no one has to get hurt more." Buffy said rubbing the spot where she got stunned. "I might even overlook the assault on myself and my family."**

**"Hey, not fair I so want to kick his ass for zatting me." Dawn said.**

**"I said I might Dawnie never said you would have too."**

**"Ok, cool then Buffy." Her youngest sister said with a smile.**

**Even as Buffy tried to talk Kinsey into giving it up there was a battle in the city. Her people both those who awoken and those that had adopted the city fought side by side against the NID invaders. No quarter was asked and none was given. Over the coms they could hear the screams as soldiers died. Buffy looked at Faith and both shut out the cries of the invaders. They made their choice and there was noting the slayers could do unless they surrendered. Both women were aware of what would happen to the invaders. They had given the orders themselves. No quarter asked and none given unless the other side surrendered. Mercy was too expensive to spare them. Any agents who gave up would face trail the rest would die because they could no longer allow their enemies a chance to regroup more was at stake than a few dozen enemy lives. They had a world to protect and the cities had to remain in their hands for that to work. More importantly many of the wolves had been hunted by the NID in the past and they needed justice too. So the hunt would go on and they would win despite the cost to the slayers. Because each woman felt guilt for the dead even if they had brought it onto themselves.**

**"Our troops will take this city Miss Summers. If you surrender now we will not kill everyone here." West said coldly.**

**The IOA froze in shock.**

**TBC....**


	143. Chapter 143

2009-09-25

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate and his SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 158

**"I understand that you wish to deny the Tauri aid. To do this you wish to take away their allies while allowing my people a chance to feed well. I like this plan. However there is a great distance between this galaxy and this Ida that you wish to attack. It would take many months to get there and my fellow wraith may not survive the journey." The Wraith Queen said. "Is it your plan to feed them Jaffa or shall we go back into stasis?"**

**Anubis looked at the Wraith queen and had to concede she had some very valid points. It pleased him that she was willing to ask and not demand. Clearly she was learning her place. However he knew it would be wise not to point this out. "You have made some very valid points. However my Jaffa and super soldiers are needed. I cannot spare them to feed your Wraith. Nor can we afford to wait the months it will take to make the journey to the Ida galaxy in the traditional way. For that reason I have another way there."**

**"How shall we get there?"**

**"Through a portal. Ethan come here I have need of you." Anubis said.**

**Ethan Rayne sighed as he heard the command. He spun around on his chair and faced the com line. "MY Lord Anubis I will be at your ship in one hour. I can open the portal as soon as preparations are made. We should be in the Ida galaxy within one to two hours after. It will all depend on where you wish the portal to open up at sir."**

**"I will let you know when you arrive." Anubis said cutting off the com line. "As you see we will make good time."**

**"This human will open a Stargate?" The Wraith Queen asked.**

**"In a manner of speaking. He is a valuable resource. So do treat him as more than food. He can be a bit arrogant but he is useful for now."**

**"Yes my lord." The queen said deciding that if the ascended one was right she could wait to feed.**

**Ethan looked over at his Jaffa aid and said. "We must hurry Lord Anubis wishes to end the Asgard interference in his plans."**

**"Yes lord Ethan." The Jaffa said with a smile. "Then our god will rule supreme. We will crush the Tauri."**

**"Yes he will." Ethan said with a smirk**_**. At least until I take over from him. Then Chaos will rule the universe. I shall then invoke Janus and all shall tremble before me. You my young friend will help us destroy the SGC. I can hardly wait to return you to earth. **_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thor joined Ferris in the council chambers. He was pleased to see one of his oldest friends on the council. However Ferris did not appear to be happy. "What is wrong Ferris?"**

**"Commander I am afraid we have some troubling news. I think that perhaps this time our alliance with O'Neill may fracture for certain."**

**"What has happened?" Thor asked. Trepidation filled him as he listened to the report. Ferris blinked as he heard his old friend curse fluently in the Tauri language known as English. "Damn Loki. O'Neill will kill him for this."**

**"Yes, I fear he shall have more than the right. How shall we tell him or should we at all?"**

**Thor sighed and looked away. "We must tell him. He might learn of it and then we would have lost his trust. Damn Loki how could he do this to O'Neill?"**

**"He hates him Thor. It is the only reason I could think of him turning traitor." Ferris said.**

**  
"It would be hard enough to tell O'Neill Loki escaped but to tell him he cloned his son. His dead son and gave him to a system lord? O'Neill will kill Loki and perhaps me as well. Because I did not let him do so when he cloned O'Neill three years ago." Thor hung his head in shame.**

**"It is not your fault. It was the law. I will tell him if you would like."**

**"No that task is mine." Thor said. "I shall leave for earth at once." He turned and headed back to his ship. **_**How can I tell O'Neill his son's clone lives but has been programmed to hate him?**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Ethan looked at the young Jaffa at his side. **_**He was a handsome youth. He was in his early twenties and a very intelligent Jaffa. More importantly he was a safeguard against the SGC. Because he knew that the American General would never attack him as long as he held his son captive in his service. The spell he had invoked made the youth his. He owned him body and soul until the day he died. Ethan smiled it was a fitting revenge on the Council and it would split their alliance with the SGC as nothing else could because he was certain the slayers would try to eliminate this treat and he knew the General would do anything to keep his son safe. Loki had proved to be a valuable ally and he was glad he had helped the small Asgard escape to a safer place. He was working hard in that place and soon Ethan would have an army to serve him. Then he and Loki would take the Asgard home world and then the universe. It was ironic that the Asgard's own technology would doom them to becoming his slaves. Yes life was good. Perhaps he would have Loki make him several more clones of this young man because he was appealing to Ethan. Something to think about a spare or two to taunt O'Neill with might be fun.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**The members of the IOA watched as screens around the room suddenly appeared. It seemed they had a front row seat to the battle. Kinsey and his people cried out in shock.**

**"We thought you might like to watch." Buffy said with a smirk in her voice. "Really what did you think would happen?"**

**They watched in horror and shock as slayers, wolves, Atlantians and Lemurians battled the NID agents and rogue SGA personnel. They did not stand a chance as they were attacked and ripped to pieces.**

**Faith's voice came over the com link. "One last chance to surrender and live. We know many of you had no choice we promise to protect you and your families."**

**One SGA agent laughed at that. "Yeh I bet you will. They have my wife and daughter. No choice maybe if I fight they will live."**

**Faith swallowed hard "They are not so honorable."**

**"No choice." The soldier said firing at a group of Atlantians.  
Faith sighed softly and ordered."Take him out Jazz"**

**There was a loud crack and the man felt a bullet between his eyes as SGA-4 top snipped took him down.**

**TBC....**


	144. Chapter 144

October 10, 2009

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate and his SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 159

**Faith swallowed hard. **_**It hurt that she had to order a man's death. She did not know if he was a good one or bad one but the fact that he was here because his family was held hostage made her think perhaps he had been a good one. Her heart ached for the order she had to give.**_** Buffy came to her side and gave her a soft touch of understanding on the shoulder. She picked up the com and took over knowing Faith would need a moment to gain control of her emotions.**

**"This is Buffy Summers this is your last chance to surrender. We really do not want to kill you all but know we will. For those of you whose families are held hostage we promise to do all we can to save them. They would not want you to die in vain."**

**Faith swallowed hard and said. "We will provide a safe place for your families and take care of those who have lost loved ones today." She looked at Buffy who nodded it was the least they could do. **_**If the men and women of the NID had no choice then they had to protect the loved ones left behind and they would make sure that their families knew they died protecting them. It would be a small comfort but it was all they could give. **_

**West pointed his gun at the slayers and said."I have had enough of this. I will shoot you."**

**Willow turned and glared at him. "I hate guns." With a wave of her hand it changed into a rabbit.**

**West dropped the gun/rabbit in shock. **

**"Handguns are bad." Willow said coldly. Her eyes turned black as anger filled her.**

**"Easy Will." Buffy said. "He belongs to Jack."**

**"Yeah I know Buffy but I so want to...."**

**"Yeah we get that Red. But we have to stick to the plan. It is the best way for everyone." Faith said. "West you best give it up boy. Cause frankly I ain't in the mood to keep Willow from flaying you alive. I hate guns too."**

**General West noticed that no one seemed willing to try to stop the witch. **_**He was many things but he was not a fool. **_**The general raised his hands now terrified of the redheaded witch.  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ethan ringed into Anubis' super ship. He was flanked by his loyal Jaffa first prime and knew he would have to help Anubis. He really did not want to expend the energy needed to open a portal but he had little choice in the moment. He debated on which ritual to use. While he really did not mind sacrificing people he did not want to waste any either he might need them latter. Then there was the fact that the Wraith needed to eat. He was no fool. He knew that the Wraith would see him as food. Far better to have others for them to snack on. He did not really believe his being a minor Goa'uld would be a great protection if they got hungry. No he had to use their resources wisely. He had one other option and he was loath to use it but it might be wise. No he would hold off unless there was no choice. It would all depend on where Anubis wanted them to come out. With luck it would be a simple portal and there would be no need to use any of his most precious ingredients. He would not use his vial of the Key's blood foolishly. There had to be another way to weaken the Asgard and to destroy their ability to fight. Perhaps he could convince Anubis to take out Thor first. This would save his energy for a later attack. It was worth considering. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thor knew that Jack O'Neill was going to be angry. **_**In fact he knew that his friend would have every right to be enraged this violation went against everything the Asgard believed in. He cursed Loki once more as he wondered how he could make it up to his friend. If the clone had been made improperly it would not truly be human. That was what Thor feared that this clone would only be the physical body of O'Neill's son. That the soul would not be there. He sighed and decided he still had to tell his friend the truth. Perhaps the new Allies could answer that question because the Asgard for all their scientific superiority were lost when it came to dealing with the spiritual. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**The Clone followed his master. Unlike many Jaffa he did not have a Goa'uld larva inside him. He did have the mark of his master but it had been placed over his heart and not his head. His master wanted him to be able to pass as human when needed. Instead he had a mystical bond with his god. It was comforting because the first being he had seen was his god. So he served him and obeyed because his god gave him life and freed him from the Asgard. He lived and it was enough. He had distant memories of a time before when he had a father and mother but they had not protected him. They had let the Asgard take him and hurt him. His god had saved him and he would make the Tauri pay for not keeping him safe. He would help take earth over so all the children would be safe and protected from the Asgard monsters. His god had promised this and he would do anything to keep his friends safe.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Loki worked in his lab. **_**He had several new clones developing rather nicely. He smiled as he considered who they were and how he could use them. He was gratified that Thor had not protected their DNA. Really he was a fool and not worthy of commanding the Asgard. He smiled at the report he could not believe Thor had fallen for that false report. Revenge would be sweet on Thor and his human pet O'Neill. As is he would give a viable clone away to a Tauri to use**_**. He sipped his hot chocolate and planned his revenge. **_**It was rather ironic to think that the Tauri O'Neill had grieved for a clone and would soon be hunting his true son. Yes it was fitting revenge. It was rather brilliant of me to take the clone and program it to self destruct. I am surprised Thor never figured it out. Then again he is rather slow that brother of mine.**_

**TBC....**


	145. Chapter 145

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate and his SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 160 Useful PG

**Sam/Ianna watched as the doctor worked to save Riley. **_**She was willing to let the doctor live if she proved useful. Many times potential human hosts died because they became ill. Unlike many Goa'uld Ianna saw no point in wasting humans. They were a valuable resource and if handled properly were loyal servants. She had never been deliberately cruel to those she ruled. She expected obedience and hard work but she did not inflict pain for pain's sake. She was no sadist. There was really no point in damaging a human if there was an alternative. They took a long time to grow to a useful stage and harming them because one was in a temper simply denied you the use of their labor. She had obedient worlds because she was known to be a strict but fair ruler. She would hand out harsh punishments but she was also known for rewarding a faithful servant. Her people knew she would kill them for betrayal but she would reward them for being faithful. Her worlds did not have a need for whip wielding overseers. Instead they had a quota to meet. If they met the quota all would be well and they would live in peace. If they failed then one in 20 would be chosen and killed. It was a simple but effective means of control. Of course there were exception such as if the world was raided by a fellow God or some event outside her peoples' control. Then she was merciful and let them choose who would pay for their failure. It was surprising how many would willingly step up to accept their punishment. The last time it had happened the local tribal chief had offered himself and his family up. However it was not their faults so she had simply removed them from their world. She let it be known they had been executed. However she had transferred them to another outpost to live. In fact they moved up in the world. While they lost their home world they gained far more and were some of her most faithful slaves. Yes there was no need to be cruel when one could be clever. The doctor was valuable so she would be well treated. In any case it would be a waste to destroy a being that could save her mate.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tony was terrified. He had never been so scared in his entire life. He had not even been this scared when he had been captured and tortured by terrorists. Peter tapped his arm. It was a small thing but it was enough. He had to have faith in his team. He knew they would help save the woman he loved. **_**Please God save her and I'll make it up to her I swear it.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Taking out the Asgard was a wise move. Ethan found he approved. **_**However traveling to the Ida galaxy to do so would require a lot of power. **_**He was therefore relieved that the trip was postponed for the moment. He was glad he had lost none of his persuasive skills. His Goa'uld had helped him frame the logical arguments needed to convince Anubis that they had to deal with Commander Thor before taking on the Asgard home worlds. On a positive note the Asgard commander was currently with the Tollan on their new world. This was excellent news because now they could deal with two problems at once. Ethan was certain Anubis had agreed because there was no way they wanted the Tollan to gain Asgard Technology. While the Tollan at first glance seemed insular Ethan had a feeling that would soon change. Because like it or not the Tauri had just become more advanced with the addition of Atlantis and Lemuria made them even more so. They had to keep the Tollan from realizing this and deciding to help them. Their reasons for withholding technology were no longer valid and it would be a major problem if Earth suddenly had access to their technology. The Goa'uld in Ethan shuddered at the thought of Colonel Carter-O'Neill getting her hands on Tollan tech. **_**Ethan shivered on his own when he considered the red haired witch. While she was a powerful Wiccan she was also a scientist and she still devoured learning and technology. Ethan would not be the least surprised to learn that Willow and Oz had recorded almost all the councils data base to a computerized archive. No the idea of the witch getting her hands on advanced technology gave him nightmares. Her mate might appear laid back but he knew that wolf was just as intelligent. Then there were the various other geniuses at the SGC. Not of the good. Fortunately Anubis was not a total fool**_**. Ethan was just grateful that the Asgard had for some reason changed direction and headed for Tollana. Little did he know the reason was not a positive for his plans.**

TBC....


	146. Chapter 146

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate and his SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 161 Allies PG

**Thor beamed down to Tollana. **_**He wondered what was so important that the Tollan had sent an emergency message to him. Sadly he was almost grateful for the delay. He hated the idea that he would have to tell O'Neill about his son.**_

**Narim rose and went to greet the Asgard commander. He looked grim but was certain that the news he had needed to be shared with his allies. He had been unable to reach either Earth or the SGC so he had decided to contact Thor. Perhaps the Asgard would have some idea on how to deal with this latest problem. "Commander Thor I am glad you could come so quickly. I have some rather troubling news." **

**Thor followed him to the council chamber and listened as Narim explained the potentially explosive situation.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Riley Finn awoke and groaned in pain. He blinked and tried to focus. The first thing he noticed was that he was not in his room. There was no sun coming in the window and the interior was a dark ugly grey. **_**This can't be good. Oh hell what did I get myself into this time?**_

**Ianna/Sam came into the room. Ianna let her human host speak. "Riley you're awake thank God." She ran to his side and took his hand.**

**"Sam where am I? What is going on?" Riley asked.**

**"Everything's going to be ok Riley. I'll take care of you." Sam said kissing his lips before he could start asking questions she didn't want to answer.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Damn you West you killed Damon because he got in your way." Jack O'Neill said with a dark and angry look. "You did that and then recruited me for a suicide mission?"**

**West laughed. "Yes I did. In fact I made damn sure you'd be useful for that too."**

**The room became deathly silent as the implications hit everyone there. Jack jumped up out of his chair and drove his fist into General West's jaw.**

**"That all you got O'Neill. So, much for your famed skills."**

**Jack wanted to kill the General. However powerful hands caught him and stopped him. "No Jack."**

**"He killed my brother Carter and my son!"**

**"Yep it was so damned easy." West said laughing. "You are such a gullible fool! Hell I thought about killing Sara too but figured that would be overkill. It would have been a waste as she's a damned fine piece of ...."**

**Jack O'Neill might no longer have been married to Sara but he had loved her once. Still did as a friend and his face turned a dark red with rage. He was going to kill West now. Only Sam's strong hands stopped it. However Sam was only holding Jack she did not have control of Daniel who tackled the General around the waist and drove him into the ground. His fist flaying at the man who had nearly destroyed his friend. West however was no slouch he rolled and flipped Daniel Jackson over his head tossing him into the wall. He rolled to his feet smirking. "Bravo team kill anyone not in our unit you find." He looked at the Queens. "Call off your dogs or innocents will die."**

**"Never!" Buffy said. Her eyes blazing. "Give up and you might live to stand trial."**

**West laughed at this as he grabbed the IOA lead negotiator and held a gun to his head. "I don't think you are in a position to negotiate."**

**Buffy glared as West began to back up. He motioned to Bauer and Kinsey to grab a hostage. They quickly did so causing a standoff to happen.**

**TBC....**


	147. Chapter 147

Wednesday, November 11, 2009

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate and his SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 162

**West pulled Chan back with him. He held the gun to his head and smirked. There was no way anyone was going to get the better of him. Cho Ann came into the room as he backed out. West and Bauer were so intent on watching the room that they never bothered to look behind them. Instead they trusted that Kinsey would cover them. A very foolish mistake. Kinsey ran out of the room he keyed his microphone to warn Jeremy that everything had gone sideways. His warning however came too late as Cho grabbed him and tossed him through the hall and into his fellow conspirator. Kinsey was thrown back and he stumbled against General West. His hand was jostled as he stumbled and the gun went off. However the movement had been just enough to prevent serious injury. The bullet grazed the ambassador's head and he fell to the ground. Cho Ann saw this and cried out in rage. She was on West before he could regain his feet or swing the gun around. Her small hand grasps his and with little care crushed it. "You shot my uncle." The young slayer tossed West back into the room. He bounced off the floor hard. She would have tackled him and snapped his neck but Marcus stopped her. "Easy child we want him alive." His calm voice and the young slayer's trust in him kept her from tossing him off and ending West's life. "We need to check your uncle out. He may be badly injured." This calm logic allowed Cho Ann to relax and gain control. She said "We need to clean his wound." Even as he was trying to calm the enraged slayer Monica and Kennedy were taking control of Kinsey and Jeremy pushing them back. Bauer tried to run but Marcus stuck out his leg tripping the man. Bauer graceless fell flat on his face. The action was so comical it broke the tension and Jack stopped struggling against Sam.**

**"I do believe this has gone on long enough." Marcus Woolsey said in a firm voice. The three men looked up to see a very angry Marcus Woolsey pointing a very deadly looking Glock at them. "Gentlemen and I use that term loosely I suggest you give it up. My slayers have just had a very trying few days and are itching to take something apart. Now judging by the reactions of everyone here you have been making asses of yourselves again. So just give it a rest and you may live long enough to stand trial."**

**"What do you mean?" Kinsey demanded.**

**  
"You really do not think you could try to pull off this coup and get away with it do you?" An incredulous Kennedy asked. "Now I may not be all miss politic and what not but even I know invaders are treated harshly. If it was up to me I would just as soon space you."**

**"We cannot do that Kennedy." Buffy said as she paused "Because space littering is just bad."**

**"Yeah we wouldn't want Kinsey bits and pieces to fall on anyone." Faith chimed in.**

**Kinsey glared. Jeremy however knew they were in trouble. He looked around frantic for a way out. He felt the sudden chill in the air and had a sinking feeling that they had been set up. "**_**I should have listened to Ba'al" he thought.**_

**"Queen Buffy the city is secure." Oz said over the com lines.**

**With that warning/announcement all the fight went out of the men. They surrendered as it became quite clear their forces had either been wiped out or captured.**

**TBC....**


	148. Chapter 148

Wednesday, November 11, 2009

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate and his SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 163

**The puddle jumper landed less than two blocks from where the kidnappers were holding Jeanne. **_**Tony knew it was best to not alert the bad guys they were close and ready to save her. However deep in his heart he just wanted to storm in. The trained sided and a small voice he was sure was Gibbs told him to stop being an idiot and think things through. **_**He looked over and noted Xander was checking the scanner and talking softly to Hailey. The Slayer along with Donna slipped out and took off in the invisible shuttle and suddenly disappeared.**

**"What the hell!" Tony exclaimed. "Where did they go?"**

**Diana looked at him with sympathy. "They went ahead to check out the area. It would not do to go in blind." Even as she spoke Rayne and Peter slipped out as well heading for high ground clearly setting up a lookout post. "Do not worry so Tony they know what they are doing. Peter and Rayne are setting up a lookout. Dean, Sam see if there is sewer access."**

**The men nodded and slipped out.**

**"Ah I hate to be telling you all what to do but should we not hide this puddle jumper?"**

**Xander smiled at this. "Don't worry I have her set on stealth mode. We are not going to be seen. That is why I parked us up here on the roof. I mean if I set us on the ground someone might have driven right into us."**

**It was only then that Tony noticed that Xander had indeed parked them on the roof of an old warehouse and that Sam and Dean had to use a fire escape to climb down to the street. **_**Good going Tony you better get it together or Gibbs will smack you silly for acting like an amateur. You are better than this.**_

**"I'll check the police scanners." McGee said. "The last thing we need is the local cops to pop in.**

**Tony smiled at this fellow agent and friend. "Thanks McGee, I am glad one of us has his head in the game."**

**McGee looked at him in shock. It was unusual for Tony not to have a sarcastic comment or to mangle his name. "No Problem Tony you were there for me with Sara."**

**Tony nodded and for the first time really appreciated his fellow agent. McGee nodded at this. **

**Abby however was almost jumping up and down. "So what can I do?"**

**"How about you set up some medical stuff. We might need it." Xander said.**

**Abby nodded. "I'm not Ducky but I can do that."**

**Xander grinned as he got up and began to load up with weapons. Tony noticed this and decided to follow suit. **

**Dean and Sam hurried down the fire escape. They both looked around for sewer access as well as making sure nothing unpleasant was using this empty warehouse. **

**"Looks clear here Sammy." Dean called. **

**"This one too." Sam Winchester told his elder brother. "I found an access point. It is right where Abby said it would be."**

**"Good then we can tell Xander so far so good. I was almost afraid we'd have to clear the area first."**

**"I know Dean, Xander's luck is almost as bad as ours."**

**Dean laughed at that and they headed back.**

**Donna and Hailey ran toward the warehouse that held Jeanne. The two women were in perfect step. Hailey grinned at this. It was nice to be able to just let loose and run. All too often she had to pretend to be slow. The perils of being a slayer in the Air Force. However not today. Today she was with a woman who was her equal. Ok maybe not as it was clear Donna was very good but the feeling was good. **

**Donna smiled and loved the fact that this short run was bringing joy to the slayer's face. She knew all too often they faced horror. It was nice to know her sisters could still find joy in the world even if it was something as simple as a run. "Over there Hailey." She said softly.**

**The women slowed and moved with care so not to tip off the Jaffa guards they now saw clearly. This was recon not an attack.**

**TBC...**


	149. Chapter 149

Wednesday, November 11, 2009

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate and his SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 164 Screwed PG-13

**Jeremy Lehane was pushed forward. He stumbled but managed to catch himself as he was pushed into the infirmary. He had been wounded in the scuffle and Faith had ordered his wounds cleaned and cared for. At first he had thought it was because she actually cared but the feral look on her face debased him of that idea. That and her sarcastic comment."I want him whole and conscious when we kill him. He will feel every single thing we do to him. If he gets an infection he might just be delirious and that would let him off the hook. So fix him up Carson."**

**"Faith I can na let you harm him."**

**"Not in your preview doc. Just fix him up. Trust me he will get a fair trial. He needs to be alert for that too."**

**"All right lass, but I will not let you become a monster."**

**Faith sighed sadly and said."Too late for that doc but the sentiment is appreciated." She turned and left with that.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"What is the problem you need assistance with Narim?" Thor asked.**

**Narim sighed and led Thor to small chamber. When they entered Thor froze in shock.**

**"When did you find them?"**

**"One of our teams was in Delta Omega sector. As you can see the chambers are sealed and functioning. We have found several clones. Each of the first SG-1 team along with a clone for Major Kowalski and Dr. Frasier. However each clone is only in their teens and for some reason Loki created two Dr. Jackson clones. Loki has also cloned Shar'e Jackson and Skara from the people of Abydos. The only clone missing is O'Neill. We believe he was attempting to recreate their team for Ba'al. The only difference is that these clones were made like the O'Neill clone. Their aging was stopped for some reason. We need help to stabilize their DNA or they will perish. We owe the Tauri too much to allow that to happen."**

**"We will help." Thor said with a sigh. "At least Jon will not be so alone now. Though this may cause Dr. Jackson some stress."**

**"We were concerned but ....we saved them because they are still human." Narim said.**

**"Yes, they are." Thor agreed. He pulled out a stone and called for medical help. "Why do you think Ba'al wanted this?"**

**"We think it was to perhaps lure the clone of O'Neill out. He would still have a lot of the knowledge of the original. Perhaps he was hoping the emotional connections would force him to surrender? We were able to revive the Samantha Carter Clone she seemed too think that their aging was stopped to create a closer connection to the clone. There is more Thor. The clones all show signs of having had a symbiote and the females are with child. Both are carrying Jackson's offspring."**

**Narim of the Tollan heard the commander of the Asgard fleet swear in Norse, English and Goa'uld. He blinked in shock. "Two Jacksons oddly that makes a strange kind of sense. One for Janet and one for Shar'e. He wanted mated pairs for hosts. He wanted a host that had the memories of people in the hosts. The Carter clone is carrying O'Neill's child as well?"**

**"Yes, how...we did not know what to do. O'Neill and the others protected his clone. We assumed they would wish to do so again. The second problem is that the Ori have created a super gate."**

**"One problem at a time Narim. Let's fix the clones, contact the Tauri and then figure out what Ba'al and Anubis are up too. We must handle them before the Ori arrive because a three front war is too much for us to handle."**

**Narim nodded glad his assessment of the situation was the same as Thor's**_**. They were as Sam once said Screwed.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It did not take long for Hailey and Donna to scout the warehouse where Riley and Jeanne were being held. Hailey was shocked to see Sam Finn kissing her husband as if nothing was wrong. She noted that Riley seemed safe enough and that Sam was giving orders. She looked over at Donna with confusion.**

**Donna watched the scene unfold and cursed softly in Greek. It was clear that Sam Finn was a part of the kidnapping. When the young officer looked up and gave an order to a nearby Jaffa it was confirmed her eyes flashed gold. Hailey barely stopped herself from shouting at this. Donna tapped her shoulder and they slipped out noting that the doctor was being held at Zat point. The two women slipped out to go give a report to the others.**

**Sam and Dean quickly made their way through the sewers. As expected there was a hatch right in the back alley by the warehouse. It would be the perfect way to sneak in. Dean climbed the ladder and noted there was a padlock on the manhole cover. He smirked and as he picked the lock. He left it open but hooked assuming that the bad guys had blocked off this way on purpose. "Sammy let's get back. This looks like the best way in."**

**"Ok, too bad we do not have more stealth generators."**

**"Yeah well, at least this way we can see each other too." Dean said. "They will not expect this. We can maybe hit them from multiple sides."**

**"Sounds logical let's go see what Tony and Xander think."**

**Dean nodded."Yeh, it will depend on what McGee and Caine find out. I like this approach because we won't be seen from the top side. The last thing we need is local cops to pop in and get in the way."**

**"True enough." Sam said as he ran with his brother back to the others.**

**TBC....**


	150. Chapter 150

Sunday, November 01, 2009-Wednesday, November 11, 2009

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate and his SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

**Part 165 God's summit PG-13**

**Ba'al eagerly awaited Loki's arrival**_**. If he had managed to create the cloned team of SG-1 then with memory modification he would be able to make them loyal to himself. He smiled as he considered how amusing it would be to use these young clones to catch the clone of his most hated enemy Jack O'Neill. He briefly berated himself for allowing that Tauri to live. He had made the mistake of reviving him one too many times. However the new clones had a failsafe built in so there would be no nasty surprises. He was not about to leave a second viable SG-1 out there to create havoc across the galaxy. Yes I will have my own SG-1 and the Tauri will be loathed and feared because of it.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Anubis watched as they left hyper space. **_**Soon he would have that thrice damned Thor at his mercy. He wanted that Asgard even more than he desired the destruction of Earth.**_

**"My Lord we have arrived in the Tollan star system. We are cloaked as per your orders." Bevin his new First Prime said bowing before his god.**

**"Well done Bevin. Have the hive ships arrived?"**

**"Yes My lord. The queen would like to begin her attack sire."**

**"Tell her to start when she is ready. However warn her about the ion guns. Then prepare to attack the Asgard."**

**"Yes Lord Anubis." Bevin said rising and going to carry out his orders. Anubis reached for his com and called the other ships. It was time for them to destroy the Supreme Commander Thor and then maybe they could finally win against their hated rival. "Lord Ethan has arranged for the portal sire. He said before leaving.**

**"Good, then we can get ready to entertain Thor."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alarm claxons went off over New Tollan as the Wraith Darts appeared out of nowhere. Narim listened to the report with Thor at his side. **

**"This is not good."**

**"No it is not. Contact the SGC Narim we will need their help."**

**Narim nodded and ran to the Stargate he prayed they would be able to send for help. He arrived less than five minutes later and prepared to dial it when suddenly it came to life. However instead of the deep rich blue he was used to seeing it was a dark, dark purple. He backed away but not in time as several Jaffa came through shooting him with a Zats. The last thing Narim saw was a Goa'uld smirking at him as he fell. "Interesting I thought it would be green?"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It did not take long for all the teams to return and give their reports. They were clear and concise something those waiting appreciated.**

**Tony almost collapsed in relief when he learned Jeanne was alive and apparently well. "We need to go get her out." He said jumping into the idea of a full scale assault.**

**"Easy there, we need to think this through." Xander said. **

**"I am going." Tony said ignoring Xander as he pulled his side arm and loaded the chamber.**

**Xander gave a deep sigh and said. "Peter, you know what to do."**

**Peter Caine came up behind Tony and caught his arm. "This is not the way. You need to think this through."**

**"Damn it let me go." Tony said trying to shrug him off.**

**Xander sighed as Caine merely fainted to the right to dodge the punch Tony threw at him. He came up and with a quick left knocked Tony to the ground.**

**Tony scrambled back and aimed his weapon now angry. Only it was pulled out of his hands by Tarrin. "No pointing Guns at my mate." She glare and seemed to be ready to crush the weapon in her bare hand.**

**"Tarrin enough." Caine said. "He just reacted and did not think. You cannot smash his weapon he may need it."**

**Tarrin glared at her mate but handed it back after removing the clip and the bullet in the chamber. "Ok one time for you Peter."**

**Tony glared but seemed to calm down.**

**Xander sighed with relief as he began to outline a plan that would save Jeanne without risking too many casualties on their side.**

**TBC....**


	151. Chapter 151

Under a Dark Star

BY Fire Star

Disclaimer: See Part One

8 November 2009

Part 166 The Powers POV PG

TPTB watched as their champions raced to prevent disaster. They were not pleased with the way things were going. The balance was all askew and they were losing influence. The Greek Gods had returned and were causing them to have to step with care. None of them were pleased that Zeus had revoked their agreement.

"Brother what shall we do? It is not possible to directly challenge the gods."

"Sister do not worry we will not allow this to stand. We have sent a message to our servants. Quinton Travers has a rather ruthless streak. He will do as we command and weed out the slayer line."

"How can that happen? Have you forgotten that Zeus has made them immortal!" the third power warned.

"I have not forgotten sister dear. I have a plan. Have faith. I am far smarter than Zeus." TPTB said with a smirk. "The slayers are immortal but their families....."

The younger of the powers flinched. "We are good." She said angry at her brother intentions.

"We are balance. Good / Evil it hardly matters."Her brother said with a smirk. He did not even realize how far he had fallen to the darkness.

There were many things she had done over the millennium to ensure the balance. She had agreed to allow the slayer essence to go from girl child to girl child. She had even helped ensure that slayers had no siblings so that all of the best traits of their families could be placed into a single child. However this plan of her brothers was beyond cruel and it was evil. Fate had often made hard and some would say cruel choices but this she was not pleased with. She was not so certain she could follow her three siblings in this move. It was why she had not spoken as they discussed their plans. No this twist was not to her liking. Instead she sat back and considered. Zeus had been very harsh when he took back the slayer line. At the time she had been as angry as her siblings upon reflection however she reconsidered the scathing words of the God. Perhaps they had been too willing to use humans? Had they themselves given evil a foothold because of their arrogance? She did not know and decided to review her choices. Because if it was true then this plan of action would only give evil and edge and it would tip the balance. For all her faults fate was not evil. She honestly believed in the idea of balance in worlds she guarded. She would not allow the dark to rule. While she did not give an edge to good evil was worst. She believed evil was needed so good could be valued. However, this would take some careful thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith was impatient. That really should not surprise any of her family or friends in the least. She looked over and noted her Uncle seemed to be barely containing himself. She smirked and considered that the agitation she was feeling was most certainly a family trait. Hell even her Nana was fighting impatiently waiting for the prisoners all to be gathered and brought to them. Queen Hippolyta was the only member of her family that seemed calm. She was directing Kennedy and Monica in setting up the conference room like a court following Jennifer Sheppard's directions. Faith watched as Gibbs forced their immediate pains in the asses onto chairs and secured them. She had to hide a smirk as Kinsey complained his cuffs were too tight. The glare he got made the man shrink back glowing eyes or not. It seemed Goa'uld were just weak pussies.

Faith looked over to see Buffy talking with Giles and Woolsey. She could tell both were concerned about the call that had just come in. She had not heard any news but given the serious looks on their face something bad had happened. She decided to suck it up and go find out what was messing with their plans now.

"This is so not good Giles? How do we tell them this? Why did the President call Woolsey?"

"I know it is a problem Buffy. They have a right to know. It is family after all. I think they called Marcus because he was once the head here. Perhaps the president thought he would be a cool head and hand?"

The blonde slayer rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh yes that is so not of the good. Faith and I are the queens he has to get with the program. Anyway, I guess we had better tell them both. But, Giles if Faith goes postal I reserve the right to say I told ya so."

Giles sighed and cleaned his glasses almost snapping them in to. "If she does well the next president will simply have to pardon her again."

Hearing this last part Faith frowned. _This was clearly not of the good.  
_

TBC....

A/N: Reviews are what make the plot bunnies run.

Lisa


	152. Chapter 152

Under a Dark Star

BY Fire Star

Disclaimer: See Part One

8 November 2009

Part 166 The Powers POV PG

TPTB watched as their champions raced to prevent disaster. They were not pleased with the way things were going. The balance was all askew and they were losing influence. The Greek Gods had returned and were causing them to have to step with care. None of them were pleased that Zeus had revoked their agreement.

"Brother what shall we do? It is not possible to directly challenge the gods."

"Sister do not worry we will not allow this to stand. We have sent a message to our servants. Quinton Travers has a rather ruthless streak. He will do as we command and weed out the slayer line."

"How can that happen? Have you forgotten that Zeus has made them immortal!" the third power warned.

"I have not forgotten sister dear. I have a plan. Have faith. I am far smarter than Zeus." TPTB said with a smirk. "The slayers are immortal but their families....."

The younger of the powers flinched. "We are good." She said angry at her brother intentions.

"We are balance. Good / Evil it hardly matters."Her brother said with a smirk. He did not even realize how far he had fallen to the darkness.

There were many things she had done over the millennium to ensure the balance. She had agreed to allow the slayer essence to go from girl child to girl child. She had even helped ensure that slayers had no siblings so that all of the best traits of their families could be placed into a single child. However this plan of her brothers was beyond cruel and it was evil. Fate had often made hard and some would say cruel choices but this she was not pleased with. She was not so certain she could follow her three siblings in this move. It was why she had not spoken as they discussed their plans. No this twist was not to her liking. Instead she sat back and considered. Zeus had been very harsh when he took back the slayer line. At the time she had been as angry as her siblings upon reflection however she reconsidered the scathing words of the God. Perhaps they had been too willing to use humans? Had they themselves given evil a foothold because of their arrogance? She did not know and decided to review her choices. Because if it was true then this plan of action would only give evil and edge and it would tip the balance. For all her faults fate was not evil. She honestly believed in the idea of balance in worlds she guarded. She would not allow the dark to rule. While she did not give an edge to good evil was worst. She believed evil was needed so good could be valued. However, this would take some careful thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith was impatient. That really should not surprise any of her family or friends in the least. She looked over and noted her Uncle seemed to be barely containing himself. She smirked and considered that the agitation she was feeling was most certainly a family trait. Hell even her Nana was fighting impatiently waiting for the prisoners all to be gathered and brought to them. Queen Hippolyta was the only member of her family that seemed calm. She was directing Kennedy and Monica in setting up the conference room like a court following Jennifer Sheppard's directions. Faith watched as Gibbs forced their immediate pains in the asses onto chairs and secured them. She had to hide a smirk as Kinsey complained his cuffs were too tight. The glare he got made the man shrink back glowing eyes or not. It seemed Goa'uld were just weak pussies.

Faith looked over to see Buffy talking with Giles and Woolsey. She could tell both were concerned about the call that had just come in. She had not heard any news but given the serious looks on their face something bad had happened. She decided to suck it up and go find out what was messing with their plans now.

"This is so not good Giles? How do we tell them this? Why did the President call Woolsey?"

"I know it is a problem Buffy. They have a right to know. It is family after all. I think they called Marcus because he was once the head here. Perhaps the president thought he would be a cool head and hand?"

The blonde slayer rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh yes that is so not of the good. Faith and I are the queens he has to get with the program. Anyway, I guess we had better tell them both. But, Giles if Faith goes postal I reserve the right to say I told ya so."

Giles sighed and cleaned his glasses almost snapping them in to. "If she does well the next president will simply have to pardon her again."

Hearing this last part Faith frowned. _This was clearly not of the good.  
_

TBC....

A/N: Reviews are what make the plot bunnies run.

Lisa


	153. Chapter 153

Under a Dark Star

BY Fire Star

Disclaimer: See Part One

8 November 2009-11 November 2009

Part 167 Control PG-13

_The first thing Faith thought was that Buffy was right. She was going to go postal. Damn it all. Had her Uncle Jack not lost enough? Worse yet she now knew he had been set up even more then they had originally believed. She was so going to rip Loki's head off._

Jack O'Neill listened to the news his face becoming dark and cold_. This is a goddamned nightmare! My son, Charlie, Charlie is alive but that damned....I have to save him._ Without a word he rose from his chair and began to head toward the gate. Sam caught up to him and grabbed his arm. He pulled back and away glaring at his wife.

Sam saw the look and flinched. It was as if he struck her. "Jack?"

Jack pulled back and glared at his wife. He glared and then sighed. _She had a right to be concerned. _"Sam....I ... I am sorry. I do not know what ...."

Sam Carter sighed and without thought went to his side and pulled him into her arms. "It will be ok Jack. We will find him and save him. He is your son and he matters."

Jack suddenly grabbed her and hugged her. All his rage dissolved and he clung to his mate. He suddenly began to cry because this time he was not alone in his worry and fear. He almost ...."I am sorry Sam."

"It is ok, I get it. We'll find him and bring him home. Then together we'll find Sara and tell her ok."

Jack nodded as he let her hold him.

"Who will be the defenders for these people?" Jenny asked. While she did not like Kinsey and his group they had to have defenders if justice was to be served.

"We have no need to defend ourselves!" West shouted."We did this to protect the United States and the world."

Jenny looked over at him and shook her head. She could not believe that they actually thought their actions would be sanctioned?

TTTTTTTTTTT

Tony calmed down and listened to the reports. _He had to admit that the teams had done a good job gathering intelligence. He was just impatient to save Jeanne._

Hawkeye noticed the limping youth. "What happened?" He asked as he came over to help. He had just arrived much to the cringe of the others.

"It was stupid. I twisted my ankle." McGee said. He noted that this caused Tony to smirk. _Well at lease he is almost smiling._

"How Probie?" Tony asked.

"I slipped on some trash." He said looking sheepish.

Tony grinned and despite everything found a bit of humor. It allowed his tension to dissipate some. "Now that is something Palmer would do."

"Yes, I know no need to rub it in." Tim said feeling stupid.

Hawkeye came over and checked his ankle. "It looks like a sprain. I would advise not walking on it."

"Well I can man the communications then." Tim said not wanting to be left out.

"No biggie. I was going to ask you to do that anyway. It is ok Tim we need that covered too." Tony said. He smiled and forced his smirk back. "There is no one I would trust more with that than you and maybe Abby."

_The younger agent smiled at this, glad his friend was not angry or even sarcastic about this. Maybe he had grown up some after all?_

"So we save Jeanne and maybe Riley." Tony said.

"No, your doctor has to be the priority. From what you our teams have seen Riley is safe enough. In any case saving your girl first." Xander said. "We can always get captain cardboard later. Sam will not hurt him at least not now. He might be safer with her for the moment. If he really is sick that coffin thing might be his only hope and we do not have one close by. So letting her take him may save his life."

The others nodded at this. Hawkeye was not certain he agreed but he was just a tag along doctor for the moment. _He would see what he could do about helping the Finns after Jeanne was safe._

TBC....


	154. Chapter 154

Tuesday, November 10, 2009

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate and his SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 168 Setting the game PG

**Robert Kinsey was many things. **_**However rash he might be at times he knew when to pull back and attempt to regroup. Being captured like this with General Bauer and General West had definitely not been in his plans for the day. He glanced over at Jeremy Lehane and knew that his old friend was a concerned as he was. This could prove problematic. However one thing they had in their favor. They were both important political figures in the United States. He and Jeremy were both wealthy and powerful their positions as leaders aside he was confident that the President would send someone to rescue them. He was if anything a master of the spin. If he had not been his career and perhaps his life would have been over decades earlier. They would both be free soon enough. It was a shame that they would have to sacrifice the military people and the NID but that could be reorganized at a later date. Yes they would get through this even if they both owed favors.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**The Amazon Queen watched as the court room was assembled. **_**It did not look like her hall of justice but she understood that it would be best to follow the mortal's ideals. While she was more than certain of the guilt of the men they captured she wanted justice. A part of her simply wanted to kill them all and forget the evil that they had done. However a deeper part of her soul refused to slip down to the level of men. She was a woman and a queen and while revenge might be satisfying justice would ensure her people's safety far more efficiently. All too often rage made one blind to justice and she would not let that happen. One of the ideals she deeply respected about the United States was its stand on justice and equality for all. While sometimes the practice fell short the ideal was worth striving for. It was important that they be seen and recognized as a legitimate government. Hippolyta knew that part of the process to gain that recognition was to have a clearly defined legal system. So they would play the game by international law. Then when a conviction was secured they would find a way to make them pay. **_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marcus Woolsey was concerned. He frowned as he realized that there needed to be defense attorneys. He walked over to the men who would soon stand trial. "If you would like we can send for attorneys to assist in your defense."**

**"We have no need to defend ourselves we have done no wrong." West said with a smirk.**

**"Invading a sovereign nation is nothing then?" Monica quipped. She moved next to Marcus to protect him.**

**General West glared at the twenty something girl. "We were securing technology for The United States of America little girl. You should show some respect. We were defending your country."**

**Monica shrugged and said. "I may have been raised in the states due to my father's job but I am British."**

**Marcus looked at her sharply it was clear he had not known this.**

**"Told ya we were perfect together luv."**

**"Why the ...."**

**"I spent the last year in Cleveland Marcus. I mean really hanging around Kennedy and the Scoobies what did you think would happen to my English?"**

**"I see....That is a good thing then. One less thing to do or worry about."**

**Monica raised her brow.**

**"Well, I would like my children to be British."**

**"Oh that is so not happening." Kennedy said coming up behind them. "I mean we are all Amazon now remember. The best you get lover is multi."**

**Marcus sighed at this. "Oh, so you will be stubborn about this?"**

**"Hell yes, I am Irish remember."**

**Monica laughed at this and said. "We'll work it out later. Now we have to deal with these bozos here." She waved her thumb at them.**

**There was an indignant "Hey!" from the group.**

**"If you insist on this farce of a trail I will defend us." Kinsey said. "Jeremy can be my second."**

**"That'd be cool." Kennedy said. "No need to twist some poor slob's arm to defend you. I do not think even Wolfram and Hart would want to touch this case."**

**"Nope not after what Buffy's ex did to them." Monica said with a smirk.**

**"I say we shoot them. They hurt my Uncle." Cho Ann said with a dark look.**

**"I get that Cho Ann but they did worse to Buffy and Faith and their families. So they get to pick the way we do this." Kennedy said. "You know I am not a fan of them but they have the right in this."**

**Cho Ann nodded but said. "Ok but if they run I slay."**

**"Fair enough." Marcus said. His agreement calmed the younger slayer down enough to leave the room to check her Uncle over.**

**To Be Continued**


	155. Chapter 155

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS... The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story. I also have to say he has made some great suggestions that make this more readable. Thanks my friend.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

**Part 169 Justice is blind even when we want to look PG-13**

Marcus looked over to the men who would soon be on trial and said. "Prepare your defenses gentlemen. You shall need them because you will face trail and you will receive justice."

"You cannot try us." Kinsey said arrogantly. "You do not have that right we are American citizens."

"Oh we can gentlemen. You have committed crimes on our lands. We will try you and your country can do nothing to help you. That is even if they had any desire to help which I do not think they have. You gentlemen are an embarrassment to The United States and they are all too happy to let us deal with their problem." Queen Hippolyta said.

"We demand to see ..."

"Demand all you want. The best you jerk-offs are getting is a fair trial." Kennedy said. "You should all be glad Faith wants it all legal like. I know General Jack would just as soon shoot you all. Faith, Buffy and I we have not been the best of friends but I have to say they are being classy about this. So take some time and think how you want to defend yourselves. Because the penalty will be final for all of you and believe me we all want to deal it out." Kennedy's eyes narrowed. "We are going to use Amazon law. It only seemed fair as what you all did affects them so deeply. You see the three queens have agreed to be one nation. So the laws have to mesh. They found out that under the law even Ancient law the penalty for what you all did is death." Kennedy's eyes were cold as she glared at the men. "Think about that before you open your mouths."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Faith and Buffy both collapsed into chairs next to their mates. Giles took Buffy's hand and kissed it lightly clearly offering her comfort. Paul on the other hand stood behind Faith his hands resting on her shoulder. "It will be all right."

"I'm not sure I can do this. I want them all dead Paul. I just want to go in there and....I thought I was past this." Faith's voice seemed upset. "I shouldn't want to kill."

Buffy leaned forward and said. "Faith, sis I think that's normal. I wanted to break their necks. Look what you want is normal. This is just you being human. You did not hurt them. You are giving them a fair trial with an honest judge and you have offered them a chance to get good attorneys. Hell sis you even offered to pay for them. So I say you are still on the right road here."

Jack went to his niece's chair and knelt in front of her. "Faith I would just shoot them. Your past is just that. You are making us all do the right thing. It is ok to be angry they killed our family. The key point is that you are doing the right thing. You, Buffy and Queen Hippolyta have the power to order their deaths yet you are giving them a fair chance. It is far more than I would do. So like Buffy said you are doing the right thing."

Faith nodded and let her uncle hug her. She felt tears falling as her grief for everything lost finally hit her. Paul just rubbed her shoulders letting Jack hold her knowing that she needed this. Catherine Came over and pulled Faith from Jack and hugged her. The dark slayer wept as her family held her close.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Queen Hippolyta walked into the room where Kinsey and company were waiting. She was carrying a computer. She set it down on the table. "This holds our laws translated to your language."

"You have no right to hold us." Bauer said. "This will not be allowed to happen."

The Queen spun to face them. "I have the right to order you skinned alive. Be grateful my children desire a trial. The greatest crimes you have committed are against those of my line. However they want to prove your evil to the world. So you will have a trial and be judged. Use your time wisely because if you are convicted your lives are forfeit. "

"So who's the judge you bitch." West said.

Queen Hippolyta eyes grew cold and dark. "Marcus Woolsey is the judge. I am told he is well respected."

"He's a liberal freak." West said. "The man has no right to judge over us."

"I do not know what this term Liberal means, I would be grateful Samantha suggested that it would be beneficial to have an impartial party sit as the judge. It is our right to punish you but Samantha pointed out doing so could damage our international relations. Between this and Faith's desire to ensure justice we chose a neutral respected authority to sit in the judge's chair." The queen warned. "Be glad Cat's friend and queen values' him. Or else I might have chosen to judge you all."

TBC....


	156. Chapter 156

Under a Dark Star

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.

**Part 170**

The group listened as the reports came in. Tony was chafing and wanted to just go get the woman he loved. He shook with rage at the idea that Jeanne was being held captive. He knew deep down that to rush in was foolish but his heart and training were warring with themselves. He looked over at Xander and said." We need to go. You cannot tell me you would not want to bust in there."

Xander sighed and knew he had to be the voice of reason. "Going in half cocked will get someone hurt or killed. I will admit there have been times when we planned less than we should have. However now is not such a time. Jeanne is not going to be sacrificed and she is not in real danger as long as she keeps treating Riley."

"You can't be certain of that. What if this Riley dies?" McGee asked.

"I think that he's ok for now. I mean we could hear them talking and the doc sent out for more medicines. If he was dead well she would be too." Donna said.

"How could you hear them?" Tony asked clearly not believing her.

Donna sighed but it was Hailey who answered. "Slayer hearing Agent Dinozzo. We can hear far better than most people can with listening devises. I'm betting that Donna's hearing is as good as mine. So trust us. None of us want anything bad to happen to either your lady or Riley. We like to find a way to save Sam too. She's clearly not in control right now."

"Perhaps she's not in control but saving her has to be secondary." Xander said. "Before anyone protests I know she loves Riley and she's a tough lady. She would want to protect him first and foremost. Even if it means from herself. Riley's Sam may no longer be there. She is also a danger to Buffy and Faith. While she may be innocent of the acts the Goa'uld have committed she still hunted our girls down. I want to try to save her because she is a human being but not at the risk of either Jeanne or Riley."

The others were silent but none wanted to argue with Xander's cold clear logic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The attack began and the Tollan knew they were in for a bad fight. The Asgard ship Thor brought was taking a pounding. It was clear it was outnumbered badly. Narim ran to the Stargate. They would not survive without help. He just prayed that the Tauri would have ships close enough to come and help fend off these attackers. Even their newly improved ion cannons were not helping much. Their world was being pounded and worse yet small ships had appeared and were snatching up people. He just hoped the SGC could help.

MSgt Walter Harriman heard the alarms go off. He looked down and saw the IDC number and knew something had just gone sideways. He sighed and grabbed the phone. This situation was certainly above his pay grade even as he recorded the panicked messages from both Thor and the Tollan. It seemed that the Slayers were right the "Big Bads" were coming out to play and unfortunately they were after some of their best allies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles Nighthawk was certain that his people had just been given a minor miracle. If the Royal family of Themiscyra claimed them then they had a real chance to fix a lot of their people's problems. He watched in awe as several large trucks pulled up to their medical clinic. The machines that were being wheeled out cost more money than he had ever dreamed of and the drivers had said it was all paid for and where did they want the stuff. He had signed the work order in a daze. MRI machines, X-Ray machines and Incubators, all came off the trucks. There were also pallets full of other medical supplies. Their lone doctor stood watching everything and was stunned to silence.

"Hey mister where do you want this stuff? It needs to be refrigerated."

"We do not have a place for it." Dr. Williams said. "Chief what are we going to do?"

Just then another truck pulled up and the driver popped out. "We have a delivery of medical refrigerators. Is there a Mr. Nighthawk here to sign for it? Princess Diana said you be here to direct us."

"I am Charles Nighthawk I can take delivery .Well Kylie it looks like that issue has been solved. Why not show the delivery men where you want that stuff to be set up. I believe it is included?"

"Yes, sir it is. The delivery man said with a smile. "The lady said more is coming in the morning along with some medical people. She said to say her mother's sending healers too. I'm not sure what that means but she said you would know sir. I have a letter for you too."

"Good to know." Charles said. "Thanks for the help."

The delivery man grinned and said. "Well it's no big deal and the tip she gave me, well let's just say my family is going to have a weeklong vacation at Disney land."

Charles chuckled at this and went to check over what other surprises his people were getting. He was rather shocked to see several emergency vehicles drive up. Their drivers smiled and said. "Special delivery for Mr. Nighthawk care of Queen Hippolyta." Once more there was a note and this made him smile. It seemed that Themiscyra's Queen was using this equipment to court him. He blushed but these gifts certainly beat flowers or candy.

TBC....


	157. Chapter 157

**Under A Dark Star **

**25 December 2009**

Under a Dark Star

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series. I also do not own any other series or characters that may come in to visit. They to belong to their creators.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended

**Part 171 PG-13**

The leaders of the IOA were all called into a conference room. They took their seats and knew that something important was going to be discussed. The events of the day had been very traumatic. Then again the events of the last month had shaken their world view. In less than a month they had gone from believing that humans were alone in the universe to knowing that this was not true. They had learned that all the evil creatures of their childhood nightmares were real. They had also learned that a civilization most in the world regarded as a myth existed and had somehow saved them from aliens from outer space. To say that the ambassadors' worldview had been shaken was a vast understatement. Now they learned that there was a very real threat to the fragile alliance they had worked out because a rouge American military group had tried to take over the mythical city of Atlantis. Juan Carlos looked around the room and could tell that his fellow ambassadors were as confused and scared as he was. They were not about to protest any form of justice that the people of this city wanted. Kinsey had never been popular with the other world leaders and most had been more than happy to see him fall from grace. Many like Juan Carlos considered him a madman. This latest action was proof that he was a danger to all of humanity. However they did not have the power to stop him. There were several actions they knew he was behind that had caused international incidents but there had never been any real proof. Now however they could simply let Amazon justice take care of their annoying problem. Juan Carlos thought it was singularly clever of the Americans to pass the buck as it were to the Amazons. However it was clear that justice would be served much to the dismay of Kinsey and his cronies. Juan Carlos for one wanted to grab popcorn and a drink and sit back and watch. Of course that would hardly be diplomatic or mature but the idea held a great deal of appeal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeanne watched as riley Finn's color slowly improved. She hoped that what she did for him was enough. He was finally stable if still semi critical. She just wished they were in a real medical facility.

Inanna watched as her chosen breathed deeply. The human looked stronger. This pleased her host and oddly enough it made her feel calmer as well. However they could not remain here on Earth much longer. She pulled out a communications device and spoke rapidly in Goa'uld. The reply was swift and she smiled. Soon they would be safely away and her mate could be implanted into this host. She knew once that happened her own host would stop fighting her because the host loved the human she was watching. This feeling would ensure she would not do anything to endanger him. Inanna briefly wondered if this was how the Tok'ra felt. It hardly mattered she would have her host and so would her mate. Their own pairing would perhaps ensure her safety. Because the hosts would not harm their own mates. Humans were odd in this regard. Generally speaking they would die themselves before harming a husband or wife. It was a strange concept for the Goa'uld but she would use it. Inanna found she had a fondness for the humans both her host and its mate and their strength was enticing. She listened as the pilot of her ship came into range. Just then there was staff fire. She heard it and looked over at her first prime. He raised his zat and fired on the doctor.

She looked down at the now unconscious Jeanne and said. "You did well doctor but it is time for me to leave. I promised you would not be harmed if you aided me. I now keep that promise. Jaffa Cree." She said as rings appeared and she and those she called her own disappeared.

Tony burst into the room just as the light faded. He cried out and ran to his former lover. The whole situation had been strangely anticlimactic. The resistance they had run into turned out to be normal humans. The Jaffa had all disappeared with Inanna and they now had over a dozen civilians to deal with. Hawkeye came in and pushed the distraught NCIS agent aside. "Let me check her please."

Tony reluctantly let his beloved go to be checked over by the doctor. His rage was clearly visible to all who saw him. Xander came over and clamped a hand on his shoulder offering silent support. He allowed it as he looked around. A part of him was glad that no one had been badly injured or worse. Yet his temper had badly wanted to make the Goa'uld pay. Xander understood better than most. His own life had been filled with fighting an enemy that was stronger and faster than he was. He had made similar mistakes to those that Tony Dinozzo had. He understood that sometimes one was helpless against the rage and pain. So he did what he could and supported his new friend. "She'll be ok Tony. We got control of the situation. Yes, Inanna got away but we did what we came to do. We can save Sam and Riley later. You did well and that is what matters. We can clean up this mess and move on." Xander understood Tony's rage and pain. He had suffered the feelings more than once. However they would do no good now. He had to get Tony's head back in the game.

"She's hurt Xander. I couldn't keep her safe." Tony said, his voice was bleak.

Xander sighed. "This wasn't your fault. Hell it had nothing to do with you. She's a doctor and from what I understand a damned good one. I think she would have helped Riley no matter what. Now before you lose your temper think. She cares about people. He is a person and so is Sam. She just has a little trespasser for the moment. She would have helped them maybe she would have done so even without a threat. The thing is we got her back. She is just out for the moment. The doc says she'll be fine. So let's get her taken care of and head back. Our people need us. We can track the Goa'uld better from Lemuria or Atlantis."

That made sense to Tony who nodded and sighed with relief as Jeanne stirred.

TBC....


	158. Chapter 158

Under a Dark Star

25 December 2009

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.

**Part 172 PG-13**

"I expected more of a fight." McGee said.

"Sometimes one gets lucky Agent McGee." Diana said. "I think perhaps this is one of those times."

"Maybe for us but what about Riley Finn?" Sam asked."He's still a prisoner."

Diana nodded her head acknowledging this unfortunate truth.

Dean however defended Diana's answer. "Finn is with his wife Sammy. I have a feeling he's safe enough for the moment. Buffy seemed to think Sam Finn would not harm her husband and the Snake seems to be following her lead on this. It might well be that Sam Finn allowing the Snake to have control to save her husband's life. I mean it's not the first time someone has made a deal with the devil to save a loved one."

Sam Winchester winced at that but knew his brother was right. _Both his father and Dean had made deals with evil beings to save a life. He knew that even Buffy had done so. It would hardly be fair to condemn Sam Finn for doing the same to save her husband. Then again maybe she had no choice in the matter. He was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt because he was certain she was a good person. She had been too angry over the loss of her people to be all bad._ "Maybe but I still hate the idea of them being held."

"We all do Sammy." Dean said. "We will do what we can. The thing is now we need to regroup and figure out what is next. I have a feeling we will be seeing that snake again sometime."

Sam nodded.

"We should scout the room. There may be some useful information here." Diana said coming up behind them. "Dean you and I can take the front room. Donna you and Sam the back. Somehow I think Tony will be too preoccupied to be much use. I can tell Xander wants to keep an eye on him."

"Yes, he is concerned." Donna said. "The doc is out cold. I think it is a good thing we knocked those men out because I think Tony would have shot them."

"I get that." Dean said. He looked over at Diana his look clearly saying he would have done the same had she been the one captured and hurt. Sam had to admit he could relate. There had been plenty of times he almost lost his temper when Dean or his father were in danger. How much harder would it be to be in control if it was the woman he loved? No Tony needed Xander and even McGee to keep a lid on his temper. They would do the looking around for evidence. After all it was not a police matter as such. Well it was but there was no way they put a system lord in jail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Asgard ships fought to protect Tollana. However the Wraith hive ships and Anubis were not about to allow this ally of the Tauri to stay in one piece. They were hitting the planet with everything they had. Narim hoped help would arrive soon or they were going to be in deep trouble. It was only now that Narim realized how arrogantly foolish his people had been. They had looked down on the Tauri for wanting new and improved weapons and still failed to consider that they too might one day need such devices. They were paying for that arrogance once more. There could be no hiding ones head in the sand. At the time he had not understood O'Neil's statement not however he did and he was afraid they might just lose their second chance.

TBC....


	159. Chapter 159

Under a Dark Star

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.

By: FireStar

1 January 2010

**Part 173**

Anubis watched with pleasure as the Wraith drones raided Tollana. They had very few weapons that could defend against such swift craft. More importantly they were reluctant to fire on the drones once they realized the ships were capturing their people. The ion cannons of course were a problem for the capital ships if their new shields failed. So far however the new shield generators were working fairly well. Each capital ship could take about four hits before it was in any real danger and they were moving around enough to make that possibility slim. The shields were regenerating at a rapid pace. The larger danger was that damned Thor and his ship. The Asgard vessel was very swift and so far they had not been able to contain and destroy it. That ship had been causing some damage to his fleet. Fortunately however Thor was only one Asgard and even his skills were no match for the numbers Anubis had brought to fight.

Thor cursed a very bad habit he had picked up from O'Neill. He knew they were losing this battle. The Wraith were culling almost at will and he as doing little to slow it down. His subordinates wanted him to flee and save himself but Thor would never abandon an ally much less a friend. He had learned this to from O'Neill. As he weighed the affect O'Neill had on his personality his ship took a hit. He decided his introspection would have to wait for a more appropriate time. Daydreaming was just one more bad habit he got from the humans. This made him almost smile as they took out a small cargo ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

General Landry filled the various leaders in on the reports from Tollana. They had sent the Odyssey and Apollo at maximum speed to help. However they would take some time to arrive. Dawn looked over at the others and could tell that Sam was very worried.

"General is there any way to get them there faster?"

"No, not unless someone can fold space and time and just drop them there." Landry said. He looked almost defeated because in recent months they had been making some progress in their alliance with the Tollan. "The best we can do is to send some help through the gate."

"What if we were to send some Laws to them?" Buffy asked.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

Buffy sighed. "What? I'm a slayer and slayers know weapons. Besides Xander was excited about a bunch he got. Said that they would work on Dragons so why not darts and the like? I mean they are light and portable and easy to get through the gate."

Giles grinned and this. _Sometimes even he underestimated his slayers intelligence._

"Surface to air hand help missiles might work better but the problem is if we hit the darts it could kill those they have taken."

Willow spoke up next. "Can't we just take out their propulsion systems with those things?"

Samantha Carter O'Neill looked at the witch and smiled. "We could but then they would probably crash. They aren't all that aerodynamic."

"That would not be a problem if I catch them." Willow said. It would take some very careful teamwork but maybe we could save some people. I could do a spell to show which darts have people in them and we could try to save them. The rest would be open for destruction."

"It could work General." Sam said with a smile. "It be risky but it's a chance to save some."

Landry looked at the witch and his number one team and said. "Go SG-1. Take SG-2, SG-4 and SG-12 with you. Are there any other witches who could help? It might be better if there was one witch per team."

"I can call." Willow said "I agree we need more help. Give me 15 minutes and I'll have help here."

Landry nodded and noted that the slayers were already up and looking to fight.

Twenty minutes later he was ordering the gate to be dialed. He just hoped they were in time to help save some of their friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander relaxed as the others came to report that the warehouse was clean. He had not really expected anything else but his briefing from the SGC had made him concerned that the Goa'uld might leave behind some unpleasant surprises. Now the only real worry was what to do with the civilian security guards. They had legitimate identification and he had a feeling they had no real clue to what they had gotten involved in. He sipped the coffee that Dean had brought back from a small diner down the road and went to talk to them with Tony. Maybe they could simply play this off as a drug raid or something. Once they confirmed these men had no idea what was going on Xander was willing to cut them loose. Of course Tony was being difficult but Xander was certain he could make the NCIS agent see reason. That is if Agent McGee's background checks on these rent a cops came back as clean as he thought they would. If not Xander figured they could just hand them over to NCIS to deal with. A fate that he did not envy them given Tony's current mood and worries over his lady.

TBC...

A/N: Reviews are welcomed. It helps me know if anyone still wants to read this story. They also determine which works get updated first. I have a lot in progress so a review is a vote to let me know this is one you want to see more of.

FireStar


	160. Chapter 160

10 January 2010

Under a Dark Star

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended on these or any other series that may pop up and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.

By: Fire Star Beta Morgomir

**Part 175**

Catherine Langford went to find out where Faith was. She was ten minutes late for lunch. As she walked the halls she ran into Jennifer Sheppard and Gibbs. "Have you seen Faith?"

Jennifer Sheppard looked at the new leader of Atlantis and said. "She and Buffy are headed through the gate to help the Tollan. It seems they have a Wraith problem. John just came running by me heading to the Puddle Jumper bays. It seems he wants to use them the give air support because there is no way for us to get to the battle on time."

Just as she was speaking Constantine came up. "What do you mean there is no way? We have wormhole drives on the cities. It would take a lot of power but we could get there in less than half an hour."

Catherine looked at him and said. "Can we take the battleships with us? Maybe one of Earth's too?"

"That would not be a problem. The only issue would be using the power and then having to shield our cities. If our queens desire us to help we will gladly do so."

Catherine smiled and said. "Well then tell your people to gear up and check the drives. Someone had better call Dr. McKay because if he is not warned we will have to put up with his whining."

Jennifer laughed at this and gave Gibbs a look. "I'll see if I can find him."

Catherine looked over at the Lemruian leader."Do you need help with anything?"

"I shall have to speak to our specialist. I am afraid the calculations are beyond my meager skills. However I am certain they can have the calculations done quickly. It would help to have the coordinates to the world we are jumping too."

"Let's go to the communication center we have to contact the SGC. I am certain that they will have what you need. If not maybe Dr. McKay will."

They headed back to the communications center.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronan Dax was having an interesting day. Ever since he had found his family he felt like he had a new lease on life. He spoke with several members of his own people. They clearly wanted to return home and begin to rebuild. He had been rather surprised to learn they did not blame him as he feared. Instead they all honored his sacrifices and encouraged him to consider coming back with them. Ronan however knew he could not do that. At least not yet. He knew he would be much more use to his people as a contact with the Tauri. They would require a lot of help to rebuild and if he stayed he could work on getting that help. He was also honest enough to admit Atlantis had become his home and SGA-1 his family. He was pleased that his people had begun negotiations with the Athosians. It seemed their two races might well join and become one people. If they did his world would live once more. He looked over and watched his daughter play. It was now official he had adopted his ancestor. It had taken some getting used to but the fact was it was far easier for him to be the father. He did not want to confuse the child. In time she would know the truth but for now he was her father and he found he loved that idea. He smiled as she worked on drawing something for him. He was a lucky man and he thanked the Gods for second chances. The alarm went off and Ronan cursed under his breath. So much for having a day off. His daughter ran to him and he hugged her tightly. "I will be back. Be good for Jennifer."

"I will Daddy." She said hugging him. "Go shoot the wraith and come home soon."

Ronan grinned and hugged her one last time before heading out to join Sheppard and the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rodney McKay was not happy. He could not believe they were going to use a drive he never even heard of to jump across the galaxy. Call him crazy but this seemed like a bad idea. One, because he had no idea how the thing worked. Two, because it had not been used in forever. Sometimes he wondered if the SGC was trying to kill them all. However he had no time to consider this as he made calculations on the fly. He so did not trust someone to do the calculations after they had been in a comma forever. He was not that big of a fool. He shouted for Zelenka and smiled when his friend handed him a copy of his figures. McKay rapidly made the calculations as he walked to the control room.

TBC....


	161. Chapter 161

**10 January 2010**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**By Fire Star **

**Beta Morgomir**

**Part 176**

The news that they could bring the cities into the battle was a little disturbing to both Faith and Buffy. However they knew that if they were to save people there was little real choice. Both women gave their approval even as they worried about their people. It was just one of the hard choices that they were learning was a part of being a leader of a real city state. Buffy had asked Catherine to lead the city because she had needed the wisdom of the elder. Now she was glad of her choice because deep down she knew she would never have been willing to do what Catherine was. She was simply too selfish to want to risk her new family. Catherine on the other hand had a greater and wider view. Or perhaps it was more she understood the city's full power better. Buffy put it aside and headed through the gate now was not the time to worry. They had a world to save and Wraith to slay.

The slayers came out at the other side of the gate. They were followed by several SG teams and they immediately realized that all hell had broken lose. People were running around like crazy. "Faith we need to find the leaders and get these people under some cover."

"Yeh well where do we look for them?" Faith asked. Just then they heard the sound of a dart. Both women turned and split apart. They were not going to make this easy. The SG teams fired on the darts even as they ran not wanting to be caught up in the beams. Even as they split up a voice called out to them. "Over here." The slayers looked up and saw a man waving them toward a building. They sprinted toward him zig zagging and just made it in as the beam struck.

"I was afraid our message did not get through." Narim said shocked to see the SG troops firing at the Wraith.

"Yeh well it took a bit to decide who got to come and play." Faith said. "B you got this I want to go lay cover for Red."

"Yeh Faith I have it. Tell those idiots to move around. Damn they are sitting ducks." Buffy said as a few SG people got taken.

"That's the military for ya. Stand and fight instead of being smart. I got it fill in the hotie while I go save their asses again."

Buffy laughed and Narim looked on with confusion. Faith waved and headed out to battle. Buffy sighed and turned to face Narim. "OK what's the situation?"

Narim looked at the small blond and said "As you can see we are being culled. We have few defenses."

Buffy resisted rolling her eyes. She heard the sound of the gate and knew help in the form of Willow and the Wiccans had arrived. "Well we are here to help. In a little while some of our ships will be coming as well."

Narim looked confused because he did not think that the Tauri had ships in the area. "Were they on their way here?"

"Not exactly," Buffy said. "Let's just say we got an upgrade and move on. General Landry and O'Neill have ordered the SG teams to help evacuate as many as we can. We will try to drive the Wraith and Anubis off but it may not be possible. So what we need is for you to start organizing people so we can send them through the gate."

"Where will we send them?"

"General O'Neill convinced the President to let you use the beta site. It is not big on the amenities but it is safe for the moment. After we save everyone we will work it out. Is the whole planet being culled or just this area?"

Narim was caught off guard by the sudden switch of topic. He noted that Buffy never took her eyes off the battle. His own gaze drifted out and he was shocked to see several women standing in the open raising their hands. He could see they were chanting and suddenly the Wraith ships seemed to change color. As this happened the SG teams aimed some weapons at the ships and fired. The rockets launched and struck several drones in their propulsion system while others simply exploded. The damaged drone began to spin out of control until suddenly they seemed frozen in the air. Narim watched in shock as they seemed to float to the ground. "How? Those weapons are so primitive."

Buffy rolled her eyes. Several Wraith stumbled out of the ships and began to advance on the SG teams. "Excuse me a moment." Buffy said running out and pulling her scythe from its pocket of space. However, Faith was closer and her sword was already out. She struck out at the first Wraith and its arm went flying. Buffy dove low sweeping the legs out from another wraith and stabbing it with the stake end of her weapon. She rolled to her feet and took its head. Even as she did this Faith made her second and third kills with a single sweep of the sword. "You are getting slow in your old age B." She teased.

"Ha ha, I got mine." Buffy spun around and a crossbow appeared in her hands and she fired. The bolt struck a dart and it exploded.

"Nice shot." Faith said.

"Well that wasn't expected." Buffy replied but at least it was a ship that did not have people on it. She turned to see Willow's hair turn white as she raised her arms. Clouds formed and lighting came flying out taking our darts with each strike.

"Damn Red is wicked good." Faith commented with a smile.

"Yeh she is." Buffy agreed. "Look out Willow." She shouted as a Wraith suddenly appeared behind her. However it did not get a chance to be all touchy feeling because Oz tackled it and ripped its head off. He had come charging through the gate and the wraith never stood a chance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rodney checked his numbers and mumbled under his breath he still hated this idea. However he handed his calculations to Catherine. She handed it to the General who loaded the numbers into the computers. "Well here goes nothing." O'Neill said as he pushed the button to launch the city into space. "Let's just hope this works. Because I think the Tollan will need all the help they can get."

Catherine could not help but agree.


	162. Chapter 162

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**By Fire Star **

**Beta Morgomir**

**27-02-2010**

**Part 177**

Atlantis and Lemuria jumped through space. On Atlantis Rodney McKay was crossing his fingers. He hated that there was something about the city that he did not know or fully understand just yet. This was just one more reminder of how much they still had to learn and how much they needed the new inhabitants of the city. He was glad he had decided to give his loyalty to Atlantis. It felt right, Rodney knew himself well. He was awkward around people and short tempered. He was likely to lose himself in his work for days at a time, Rodney had never truly fit in on Earth. He had before joining the Stargate program been bored. This boredom had lead him to tackle difficult problems and to create new ideas in his field. Yet, there was never any challenge to his work. Here on Atlantis he was constantly challenged and he had to work hard just to keep the city going. He hated that now he might not be needed. That idea scared him a lot. Because somehow, some way this city was his home. The people here well they more than tolerated him. They cared and he despite outward appearance cared for them. They were his family. Yes, he loved his sister and her daughter but, the family he could relate to best was here. Rodney just prayed he could stay and keep being a valuable part of the team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Queen Hippolyta geared up for battle. It did not take long and she looked over to note now that they were jumping into the system Cate was as well. Her grandchild had dropped the glamour of being an old lady and now wore her own body and face. She knew that only the family would know who this slayer was that was joining her and Illya. She had to admit it was amusing to see Cate switch personas so easily. She had to admit that few would guess that Cate the slayer was actually Catherine Langford. She supposed in time they would have to inform their allies but for now it was amusing to watch. Because of their unique skill sets the council had informed the IOA that they would be bring several slayers along. They gave a list of names. Cate had been on the top of the list directly below the others. She was not assigned a team because they had designated her as an ambassador of sorts to the slayers on Earth. This would explain why she was not always in the city. Her grandchild winked at her as she tied her now long dark hair back. "I just hope Faith and Buffy save a few for us. I could use a work out."

Hippolyta laughed at this. She knew she could truly love this grandchild of hers. She was a true Amazon for all her comfort in the world of men. Illya came over and gave her a quick hug. Hippolyta pulled her close and kissed her beloved. She knew that they would survive this battle but it never hurt to give reissuance to ones lover. Illya smiled at her and went back to gather her healing supplies. While it was true they were immortal they still could be hurt. That painful lesson had been learned many years ago at the hands of Hercules. It still bothered Hippolyta that that one was considered a hero. He had been an arrogant jack ass who was to full of himself. Son of a god or not he was perhaps one of the worst men the Amazons had ever faced. Catherine noticed the dark look pass over her grandmother and she went to her side. "Are you all right?"

Hippolyta smiled at her. "I am fine. It is simply a memory. Have care Cate even if we are immortal we can still be injured."

Catherine nodded and they turned to head down to the surface. "I will be careful. Come we have Wraith to slay."

Hippolyta smiled Care seemed eager to do battle and that spoke well of her. They headed to the gate to go down. It was time to save the Tollan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith listened to the radio. She cursed loudly and fluently as the worst news came. The Wraith had expanded their culling and the whole planet was now under attack. She shouted for Buffy to call in the puddle jumpers. They would have to fight the Wraith on the other side of the world. There was simply no way they could get there fast enough without the ships.

Buffy shouted to a marine to call Sheppard. He and his people would have to handle the far side. They would stay here and help evacuate those they could. She noted Willow eyes flash black then back to a deep green. She sighed in relief. It would be bad if Willow lost it now. Willow called to a second group of witches came out of the Stargate. They held hands and grabbed a few marines holding anti-aircraft weapons. Before the men could protest there was a flash. Buffy grinned because she knew that teleportation was even faster than the puddle jumpers. Leave it to Willow to have a brilliant idea to help save the day. Faith saw this and grinned even as she tackled another Wraith. She was about to decapitate it when she heard metal on metal. She stabbed her Wraith and spun around. She was shocked to see a Wraith battling Catherine Langford. No the slayer Cate as she was called now. Faith grinned as her grandmother and the queen of the Amazon's fought sided by side. _Damn they are good_. She thought as she finished her Wraith off. "Thanks Nana." She shouted.

"Be careful Faith. That thing almost took your head." Hippolyta shouted.

Faith grinned at this. She decided not to make a smart aleck remark about immortal highlanders_. Damn I have been spending too much time with Andrew_. She thought.

Cate rolled her eyes that smirk was telling. She then recalled the TV movie about immortals. _She sighed I have been watching too much TV in these last years. I am glad I am back to being useful. Maybe I will show Nana the movie later she might find it amusing._

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The battle raged on. Anubis was not displeased with it. They might be taking some loses but his allies were restocking their food supply so he did not mind. The point of this was to make the Tauri allies afraid. He wanted them to worry about the cost of being allied to Earth. He hoped this lesson was useful to them all. He wanted their fear. He decided to check with the Queen Wraith. If she had sufficient food stuffs they could withdraw. The point was well made. They could move on for the moment and regroup. The Wraith Queen smiled. Despite their losses the battle was going well. Anubis however had a wise point. Why fight and die when one could retreat and take out another world. She agreed and told Anubis she would withdraw when he was ready. They had enough humans to live for a while.

Anubis sounded the recall and retreat. The fleet of ship suddenly began to sweep up their members and then jumped the system leaving the Tauri and Tollan in shock. They had not expected the sudden withdrawal and they were to slow to prevent the Wraith fleet from escaping along with Anubis and his fleet.

Faith went to Buffy's side and said. "What the fuck? Why did they leave like that?"

"I don't know." Buffy said. "It can't be of the good. I mean they just left. Why? We need to talk to the others. I think we've been played."

"Yeh, I get that." Faith said as she moved off to contact the others.

Buffy frowned and realized that this was all a part of Anubis plan. _She did not like it at all. She looked over and noticed Faith talking to Catherine Langford. It was clear Faith had come to the same conclusion. This was no not good._

TBC....


	163. Chapter 163

Under a Dark Star

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.

**Part 178 Sorting it out NC-17 F/F relationships**

General Hank Landry could not believe all that had happened in the last few weeks. He had thought the exposure of the Stargate would create more of an impact_. All right to be fair it was still in the news but the revelation of Kinsey and his people's many miss deeds was now the head line. It really was too bad he did not have time to sit back and read the paper. The briefing he got from Sergeant Harriman would have to do for now. As usual SG-1 had landed headlong into trouble. Though to be fair this time it was not strictly speaking their fault. The attack on their allies the Tollan was devastating. Only the prompt arrival of Atlantis and Lemuria had saved the world from even greater devastation. He sighed and knew this event would once more change the world and his command. Narim of the Tollan had asked for sanctuary for his people's children. He wanted their children safe because they were the future of his people. Oddly Hank agreed but knew it was going to be a very hard sell to a worried world. However, as Queen Hippolyta had said it was the right thing to do and he would convince the President it was in their best interests because he knew that they would gain more than children out of this deal. Narim had offered them the ion cannons designs. While they had not completely held off Anubis or the Wraith they were useful and Hank Landry was happy to add more fire power to his world's defenses. Besides the English had already agreed to help the children America would look bad if they did not step up as well._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Illya was not happy with her beloved queen. Hippolyta had stepped in and taken a staff blast to protect her. She was not happy at all. Granted she loved Hippolyta and knew she was loved back but the queen had a duty to her people first. Of course she would admit it warmed her heart to know she was so deeply loved yet. Having to heal Hippolyta was not on the list of things she wanted to do today. Ok, maybe she had been a bit jealous of her lover's attentions to the human male. Maybe she had been a bit childish and standoffish but, damn it all she had never expected Layta to prove her love in such a painful way. It was enough to give her grey hair. Well if she could grey that is. She poured antiseptic over the wound and her lover gasped. However Illya was not going to feel sympathy. Immortal or not stepping in front of an energy weapon was foolish. Hippolyta gasped at the sharp stinging pain. She glared at Illya who did not seem the least bit sympathetic. "Just because we are immortal does not mean you can be stupid Layta. You could have been badly hurt."

The queen of the Amazons sighed and said. "Better me then you beloved. I know I have been neglectful lately but, I will never allow harm to befall you."

Illya sighed and before her beloved could continue kissed her firmly on the lips. The kiss was full of passion and she was very careful not to touch the wounded side. She did however stroke Hippolyta breast gently. It was the touch of a lover not a healer and it told the queen she would be forgiven eventually. They might have a small disagreement but in the end they would be there for each other. Illya sighed. "I understand your reasons. I even agree about them. Just please do not shut me out and no stupid stunts."

Hippolyta nodded and smiled. She loved when Illya was aggressive because it happened so rarely. Yet she had a feeling her lover was going to make a point. She enjoyed her touch and felt herself being pushed back onto the bed. The door was locked so they had privacy. Maybe Illya had more on her mind then just patching her up. Well she could hope anyway. All thoughts fled as her lover reminded her why they had been together for over a 1000 years. Hippolyta might enjoy a man now and again but Illya was her beloved and she would never forget that again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow looked around at the scars on New Tollana. The world had been hit hard by their enemies. Yet she knew deep in her soul it would in time be reborn. This world like Earth was strong. It simply needed time to heal and renew itself. She waved her hand and sent power into the planet. The energy she sent it would help it heal. The world would use this magic once all the humans were gone to reset itself and be reborn. For a time this world would be locked out of the dialing device and magic would heal it. Willow watched with sadness as people staggered out from hiding not really understanding that they would have to leave this new home. However, she knew that they would be cared for by the people of earth and even by the cities. Life was never easy but it would go on. She and Oz moved to help the wounded. For now that was all they could do. Offer comfort and help them to safety. In time their world would be ready to nurture them once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron Mitchell fought the urge to vomit. The bodies of the Tollan who had been drained were grotesque. He barked out orders to the USMC teams to carefully gather the dead. _They took care to take finger prints and DNA. They would do what they could to identify the dead. Their families deserved closure_. He watched as the Marines carefully and with deep respect gathered the bodies. A second team was tossing the Wraith dead into a pile. They were being searched for weapons and data and then tossed into a heap to be burned. It _was clear that there was a difference in the way the dead were handled. He shivered as he saw several Amazons and slayers grab bodies and throw them through the air. They were clearly not in a mood to be gentle with the dead wraith. He hoped deep down that this would be the last culling they had to clean up. Yet somehow he knew they would not be that lucky._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander and the others had secured Jeanne and the crime scene. Tony was more than happy to turn it over to the local cops. He wanted Jeanne safe. Jeanne came awake slowly. She was shocked to see Tony looking down at her. "Are you all right Jeanne?"

She could not speak for a second as her emotions overwhelmed her. Tony had come. He had come to save her. Despite their harsh words and her cruel slap he had come to save her. She began to cry. Tony paled and said. "I ....Jeanne I just wanted to be sure you were ok. Then I'll leave you honey. I won't force you to be with me. Just hold on. I will get someone to help you." He tried to pull away afraid he was upsetting her when she suddenly grabbed him and clung to him for dear life. "Tony you saved me." She said weeping.

_For the first time in over a year Tony Dinozzo had hope. A hope that maybe his beloved would forgive him._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giles cleaned his glasses. It seemed life was complicated once more. _Why could they never just solve one problem at a time? He wanted Kinsey and his goons dealt with. Now however their attention was elsewhere once more. Surely this was a bit much. Faith and the others deserved closure not another apocalypse. He sighed and prayed that Tollana would not be as bad as he feared. However, as the reports came in he knew they were facing a disaster. His slayers would not rest now. No they would want to chase the Wraith down and destroy them. For once Giles had to agree. Sometimes it was the only option. The trials for their captured enemies would be put on hold. They would keep the Wraith would not. It was time to go hunting and oddly enough he felt Ripper stir and for once he did not push down the desire to hunt and kill. Sometimes he embraced Ripper and now was a good time to do just that. He would help Buffy and Faith and destroy the dark creatures that would consume a world._


	164. Chapter 164

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her?**

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.**

**Beta: Morgomir**

**By: Fire Star**

**Part 179**

**Giles watched as the news came in. His slayers looked devastated. **_**They had driven off the Wraith and Anubis but the cost had been high. While their teams had not suffered any losses the military and the Tollans had not fared so lucky. They had over thirty dead soldiers and fifty wounded along with another twenty that were missing and presumed killed. The group had all gathered in the conference room on Lemuria. They wanted no chance of being overheard. Narim seemed almost defeated but to the man's credit he was trying to make plans to save what was left of his people. Thousands had been taken. The initial battle had gone well but once the Wraith had spread out and Anubis had begun to bomb the entire planet the attack had been almost over whelming. They all knew they had won only because Anubis and his Wraith Allies had chosen to withdraw and fight another day. Giles looked over at Queen Hippolyta and it was clear she too had come to the same conclusion he had. This had not been an attack to take Tollana. No this had been an attack to instill fear and to put them on the defensive. Giles rubbed his glasses. This nervous habit calmed him a little. He looked over and noted that Faith was holding Paul's hand tightly. This more than anything showed she was not as calm as she wanted to appear. Buffy on the other hand was looking out a window. It was clear she was blaming herself for this set back. The truth was they all were feeling rather badly at this moment. They had been so intent on capturing their human enemies that they had underestimated the Wraith and even Anubis potential as a threat. He sighed. Hind sight was always twenty, twenty and the truth was even if they had been more prepared the outcome would not have been all that different. They could not be everywhere. **_

**General O'Neill, General Hammond and General Landry all came in. They looked grave but that was to be expected.**

**Hammond took the front and began to speak. "I have briefed the president and the IOA. They have agreed to help the survivors of the Tollan. We will be setting up a temporary camp at the beta site." He paused as the other general and now Buffy took their seats. "The members of the IOA along with several other Earth based agencies like the Red Cross will be sending relief supplies." **

**"Will the Tollan be safe?" Faith asked. "I mean I know most of the NID have been captured but...."**

**"We will be screening the volunteers who will be helping. Most will come from the SGC and related organizations we trust."**

**"Related General? Who is related to the SGC and how can we be certain?" Xander asked.**

**Hammond sighed. **_**He knew that the Scooby team still had issues with the military and oddly given their history did not mind overly much. "We are sending teams from the Demon hunting unit**_**. I believe you all know Graham Miller?" He said. **

**They all turned and watched as the young officer and several of his team came in. Xander smiled at this. "Well at least they will be used to the unexpected." While Graham had worked with them at Atlantis Xander had not expected they would help with this.**

**"What can I say Xander it will be interesting. Plus this way...well I really do not want to have to..."**

**"Yeh, we get that. They are your friends." Xander said. **_**The Scoobies all nodded. Because they knew what Graham and his team were going through. None of them wanted to have to hunt Sam or Riley. While they might not always have been the best of friends the Finns had been allies of sorts. Even Xander was not so certain he wanted to hunt them. However he knew it be so much harder for people who considered them family. He looked around and noted his friends got that too.**_

**"Buffy, Faith I know that Sam has..."**

**"We'll do our best to bring them in safely." Buffy said. "We understand it's not their fault. Well at least not Riley's. No, promises but we will try."**

**Graham nodded he understood that sometimes you could not save everyone**_**. However, he knew Buffy and Faith would do their best.**_

**"We'll bring them home Graham." Faith said. "That I can promise. I just hope we can save them. They're good people."**

**Graham nodded grateful.**

**Hammond took the meeting over. "After we settle our allies we will be sending teams to salvage what we can from their world. As you know they were hit hard."**

_**Hard is an understatement**_**. Faith thought. She would be adding to her nightmares with this last mission. The bombing from space had leveled much of the planet.**

**Queen Hippolyta spoke "We have won the battle. While the victory came at a high cost perhaps it is not a total loss."**

**The others looked at her clearly not certain of the point she was making. "The Wraith and Anubis have given us a taste of what is to come. This intelligence will help up prepare for our next encounter. We cannot expect to come out on top in every battle."**

**Faith looked over at Buffy. Her sister slayer nodded and Faith replied. "We understand that. The thing is it was not ...well we did not protect the innocents of Tollana."**

**Catherine Langford sighed and before her grandmother could berate Faith she spoke up. "Faith, Buffy I understand your need to protect the innocent. That is not the issue. The fact is the Tollan people were not your responsibility. They have repeatedly refused to cooperate." She raised her hand to forestall any argument. "I have read the reports carefully. The Tollan did not listen to repeated warnings." She looked over at Narim who seemed to slump down. Clearly he was feeling the weight of her words. "Or at least most did not. Their government even after their last defeat was resistant to making an alliance. Which is their right. However, by failing to create an alliance they left themselves open. Their assumption of safety was false and they have paid a heavy price once more for it. We did what we could for them and will continue to do so. However, we cannot feel guilt over choices they made of their own free will."**

**Narim agreed. **_**Once more he silently cursed his government's stupidity and arrogance. **_**"Lady Langford is correct. My people made a tragic error in judgment. You saved many and we are grateful. All we can do now is learn from this and move on."**

**The senior slayers scowled at this. They hated to lose and it showed. Queen Hippolyta smiled at this. They were worthy Amazons. "We have intelligence and perhaps an idea of what Anubis will try to do. I suggest we put aside our failures and plan for the next encounter."**

**Everyone agreed and they began to try to make plans.**

**To be continued**

**A/N: Reviews are most welcomed.**


	165. Chapter 165

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayer's then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS... The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir.

**Under a Dark Star**

**Part 180**

Paul was running ragged. Life was never stagnate and he was still the SGC liaison to Washington and the pentagon. He wished he could chuck those duties in but for the moment he was still the best option. At least he knew he would be telling the unvarnished truth to those in power. He was not so certain any replacement would do the same. However, one thing was certain he was going to have to make the brass understand that his new loyalties lay with his mate and his new family. Paul Davis III loved the United States and the Air Force had been a key part of most of his life. He hated that his loyalties were now torn but, he loved Faith and Caine well he was simply a bonus. The past ten years had been very busy. Like most involved in the Stargate Program his personal life had never really been allowed to develop. He might be a bit more fortunate than those in the mountain but the truth was many relationships had been destroyed because he could not be honest about what he did. There had been all too many dates canceled or events missed because of one emergency or another. Now Paul did not mind because he had the best woman in the world. He smiled sometimes you got lucky and he was not about to blow it for a job he no longer really wanted. He and General Landry had both been sent back to Washington to brief the Joint Chiefs and the President. He was not overly happy with having to leave but he knew it was important they get the full picture. He walked down the halls of the Pentagon at a brisk pace. No one seeing him even thought of stopping him to greet him.

The president of the United States was not having a very good day. They were still suffering the fallout from the world learning that they were not alone in the universe. He sipped his coffee and fervently wished he could have something a bit stronger. However clear thinking was needed so the alcohol would have to wait. He looked around the briefing room with some trepidation. Many of the world's top leaders were here. This briefing was going to be so different on so many levels. It was not going to be pleasant and he felt bad that Paul Davis and Hank Landry were going to be walking into this shit storm. The only comfort he could take was that the young Colonel was more than up to the task and Hank would simply shrug it off. There was a knock at the door and he called out. "Enter."

Paul and Hank came into the large conference room. Neither man was not overly surprised to see who greeted him. In many ways this was far better because they had never really liked the idea of the United States making decisions that could and would affect the entire planet. Paul loved his country but he was not foolish enough to think that they had the right to endanger the planet. Hank Landry looked over at the young liaison and smiled because suspected that his superiors had been very naive in the beginning or perhaps overly arrogant in their assumptions that the Gate was theirs alone to use. It was possible that they never considered that the Goa'uld had other methods of transport and that this could endanger the planet. However, he was not going to concern himself with that now. Now he and Paul had to brief the world's leaders about the situation on Tollana and the possible ramifications of this new terror technique. Paul like his mate had a very bad feeling that this was simply the first salvo in a brand new war. Paul took a deep breath and walked to front of the room he was just hoping that the leaders of Earth would see the value in helping the Tollan people. Hank took a seat on his right because he too had a few choice words for those assembled.

Faith watched as Caine played with his grandfather. _It was something she had never really expected to see. In the past the idea of a family had scared her to death. Her mother would never win the June Cleaver awards and Faith had assumed she would never meet_ _anyone she wanted for more than a night or two. A kid well that idea was never in the cards. Yet, watching Caine she knew she would fight off the beasts of hell itself to keep him safe_. She thought of Paul and smiled. _Well boy toy he was not going anyplace either. In Paul she found a real man not a boy. Maybe it was the fact that he was older but she felt safe with him. Even though he was in Washington alone Faith knew he would be faithful. He was just that kind of man. Paul would do his job go home and call her or if it was too late sleep. He was not the kind_ _of man who would take a get some and gone just because she was not around. Faith smiled and planned the reunion. It was odd that she missed him_. _Who would have thought she could miss a man? Well he was hers and she was impatient for him to return_. Yet for the moment she would just enjoy watching their son play with his grandfather. They were building something with those Legos. _Faith smiled she really liked that she had the funds to buy her son proper toys now_. Regina came over to Faith.

"He is a wonderful child Faith."

Faith smiled at this. "I would love to take the credit but, the fact is he just a lot like Paul. Me I was never one to sit and play quietly. I guess the other me did good though. I wish I could let her know that Caine is safe. I just hope she knows how much I love him."

Regina smiled at this and said. "I forget sometimes that he....well he is ours now. I am sure she knows. She would be glad you love him like that."

Faith smiled. She was beginning to like having a mother figure around.

Regina smiled. _It seemed her new daughter was modest as well as kind. She was very happy Paul had found Faith. She might not be what she had planned for her son and she might be a bit darker then she would have thought her son needed but that being said she was perfect. Faith was everything her son needed and she clearly loved him and their son. It was more than enough to make her love the girl. She could hardly wait to introduce her to the rest of the family. Soon she hoped._

**Part 181**

Ba'al was pleased. While his plans had not gone exactly right he had spread fear and confusion. The reports of Anubis attack on the Tollan was also interesting. Perhaps his ally had the right idea. Hit and run attacks. Confuse the enemy and never stay long enough for them to strike back in any significant way. Yes it was an idea worth considering. His minion came back with some good news as well. They had managed to smuggle Franklin Burns to safety. The human was weak and foolish but he did have some useful information and contacts. Ba'al smiled as he decided to find a way to implant some of those contacts. It would be most prudent to have spies in the enemy camp. Perhaps if he could provide detailed intelligence he might be able to force Anubis to a more equal footing. He smiled as he finalized his plans and sent word to his beloved. It was time to change hosts. As much as he liked this body it was too well known to the SGC. Besides if he took a host that was friends with the slayer they might hesitate before killing him. Ba'al wanted to stay alive even more then he wanted to look good. Besides he could always clone another body like this one once he conquered the Earth.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ianna watched as he beloved began to awaken. She found it odd that she had such strong feelings for a human. Riley Finn was not even the host of her beloved. Yet he mattered to her deeply. She sighed and decided having a strong host was a bit of a drawback. There was an indignant "Hey" in her mind. Ianna smiled. It was rather odd that she did not seek to punish the host. In fact if pressed Ianna might be forced to say she liked Samantha Finn. While there was no doubt who was in charge Ianna found herself listening to the advice her host gave. For the first time in centuries she actually listened to the host mind. She was loathe to admit it but, her host was strong willed. It could have been a very difficult battle to win control. Yet the idea of saving her mate had forced Samantha to yield. Ianna knew that the fact she would save Riley was the only real reason she had control now. Samantha was willing to be submissive to her control to save the man she loved. That action was enough to make Ianna highly curious about Riley Finn. He had to be an exceptional being for someone like Samantha to give up her life and body to save. Ianna like most Goa'uld was not overly emotional. She truly did not understand love. Hate she understood and fear but , love was different. She decided to explore this emotion and perhaps reward her host as well. Samantha had been almost helpful so she would let her feel her mate's arms around her body. She would let Samantha have the child so desperately wanted. It would be wise to begin said child before Riley was taken as a host. This was why Ianna was watching Riley now. Any moment he would awaken and her host would have him. Ianna decided that letting Samantha have control for the moment was the wisest and most logical option. She knew her mate the best. This one time she would let her host take the lead. She had one so she could be merciful. Not that she would ever admit such a trait to the other System Lords.

Riley woke and saw Sam holding his hand. He smiled deeply. "Sam, I ....'ve missed you."

Samantha Finn now firmly in control of her own body leaned down and kissed her husband. " I love you and will never leave you."

"I thought----"

"It was only a nightmare Riley. We are here together. Forget it beloved." Samantha said softly. She climbed into the large bed with her husband and he soon forgot about any nightmare as his wife wrapped herself around him.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Andrew knew he was not going to be able to help much with the battle of Tollana. So, instead he did want he could. He went to supervise the renovation of his friends home. He had learned a lot over the years from watching Xander. He had not been with them when they had first come to Colorado. Andrew Wells had been out checking on the new slayers. He did not really mind this role. He knew he had friends in the Scoobies maybe even a family. Yet the needy child that he had been was long gone. In his place was a man who knew his own self worth. Andrew was still a geek and still shy. His lanky underdeveloped frame was long gone however. Years of being around slayers and having to fight had filled him out. He was no superman but he was no Clark Kent either. His frame had filled out and he was more on the lines of a swimmer or runner. His many hours of helping Xander rebuild various council houses had added firm muscle as well as a very valuable skill set. He might not have the skill Xander did at carpentry but he had learned how enough to be able to supervise large projects. So, Andrew Wells was assisting his friends by ensuring their homes would be ready when they came back. To that end he was on the phone arguing with a lumber supplier. "Look I do not care what you charge. I just need those materials now. I will pay you 10 percent above our agreed on price if you can get that lumber her by 3 pm. If not well then I'll be looking for a new supplier." Andrew listened as the voice on the other end of the telephone sputtered. He smiled as the voice finally promised delivery. _Good one less thing to worry about. _He flipped his cell closed with a smile. While the exterior of the phone might seem old Andrew had state of the art tech inside the machine. He could not help it. It was his one geekism. He was and always would be a major sci-fi fan and he loved Star Trek. The flip phone was one of the coolest inventions ever and he would not give up the design nope not even for one of those new high tech i-phones. Besides he had an idea to upgrade one but that would have to wait. Back to work so Faith and the others could have homes to come to someday soon. He grinned as he looked at his house. It was one of the outlaying houses and it was smaller than the others but it would suit him just fine. It backed up against an old blacksmith's shop and Andrew already had plans to convert it to a work shop. He just hoped that Cara would like it. The Italian slayer seemed to be interested in him and he had no intentions of blowing it by not finding a decent home for them. Soon the Scooby gang would all have a new place to call home and he could hardly wait. He missed them all being together.


	166. Chapter 166

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG-1 or any other TV shows that make an appearance in this work of fiction. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. This takes place mostly after the series ended.**

**A/N: A special thank you to Morgomir for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed**

**3.22.2010**

**Part 182**

Hank Landry walked alongside the SGC liaison and wondered what the man was thinking. It was no secret that he was not the biggest fan of the sudden changes that had occurred. It was one of the reasons he had been sent to brief the Joint Chiefs and other world leaders. General Hammond and O'Neill wanted them to have a balanced view of the situation. Landry himself was not certain he could necessarily get past his own reservations. While in many ways he agreed with Paul about the fact that the Stargate should belong to all of humanity and that the world as a whole should have a voice in using it he was not so certain he liked the way the Atlantians ,Lemurians and Themiscyrans had suddenly become power players on Earth. He had grave concerns about that because none of those nations were exactly democratic and he could admit at least to himself he was intimidated by their leaders. He gave his report and listened to Paul and hoped that the Generals and other leaders would for once listen and perhaps find a way to work together. Because Hank Landry knew one thing. The Slayers and Amazons would have little patience for foolish posturing. They had shown that already. He also hoped that no one was stupid enough to try to pressure the Tollan. Because somehow he knew that would come back to bite them in the ass. At least Kinsey and company were locked up.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Sam Winchester watched as Donna moved through her kata. She was so damned graceful it took his breath away. He had never thought he could love again after losing Jessie but this woman made his heart ache. Sam had never really believed in love at first sight and he had thought Jessie was his soul mate. Maybe she had been but some part of Donna called out to Sam and he knew he could love her just as deeply if perhaps differently. It only made sense because she was a different kind of woman. She had a core of steel. Not that his Jessie had been weak or timid but Donna was a warrior. Sam knew instinctively that Donna would fit into his life as a hunter in a way that Jessie never really could have. Sam looked over to the area where the weight benches were set up and smirked. It seemed that Dean had suddenly decided getting into better shape was a good idea. He almost chuckled at that. He and his brother were in decent shape but they looked like ninety pound weaklings next to their girls/women. Then again Sam knew Dean was comparative and there was no way he would let some of the military look better than he did. Of course Sam was happy about that because lord knows he had been trying for years to get his brother to be more health conscious. Of course a part of Sam always wondered if maybe Dean had a death wish? Well if he did it was now gone because Dean was totally smitten with Diana. Who would have thought she would be attracted to his wayward b brother. In the end it hardly mattered if it kept Dean safe. Yep it looked like Dean was going to be packing on some muscle. Samuel Winchester frowned and decided maybe Dean had the right idea. After all the things they would be fighting would be a hell of a lot stronger then the spirits and ghosts they usually dealt with. So he pulled off his sweatshirt and went over to pick up some weights. Maybe just a few curls. Dean smirked as his brother came walking over. It seemed Sammy was using his brain for once. Dean knew his brother was smart as in books but he was sometimes an idiot when it came to women. Sammy depended too much on his rangy boyish looks to get a girl. Ok Dean did the same but then he was smoking hot. He grinned and Dianna smacked him clearly seeing mischief in his eyes and taking a preemptive strike. He winked at her and laid back down to do his bench presses. It was a damned good thing he was secure in his masculinity or having his sexy lady spot for him would wound his ego. He said as much and got a second smack. He just winked and went back to work out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The conference room was full. There was a great deal of anticipation as Charles Night Hawk walked to the front of the room. He waited a few minutes and the room soon fell silent. He smiled at the many leaders of his people who were all here to discuss the sudden changes in their status. He knew many had questions and were wondering if this was some sort of set up. Charles could not really blame them as to many times promises had been made and then broken before the ink ever dried on the treaty. Yet he had hopes. Something told him this time it was going to be different and this time they would have a chance to make the world better for all of their peoples. The just had to have faith.  
"Welcome to the Native American summit. We are all here at the request of Queen Hippolyta, Queen Faith and Queen Buffy to discuss our future relations with their nations."  
"Why would they want to have dealings with us?" One Chief asked from the back.  
Charles smiled and said. "Because many of our forefathers helped seed their nations or were gifted to ours."  
There was a stunned silence which only lasted a moment and then the room broke out as a myriad of questions came his way. Charles sighed and wished the Queens were here to help.

TBC....

A/N: A big thank you to my wonderful Beta who keeps me on track with this story. I appreciate it a lot.

Fire Star


	167. Chapter 167

**Under a Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG-1 or any other TV shows that make an appearance in this work of fiction. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.**

**A/N: A special thank you to Morgomir for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed**

**3.23.2010**

**Part 183**

Several Weeks later-

The Chinese ambassador to the Atlantians nation was shocked as several young men came off the ship. They were carrying several cages and they were full of baby Panda's. He counted 20 that were set down in front of him. Queen Buffy walked over to him with a smile. "Mr. Ambassador I am told that your nation values these animals highly. We found several in stasis and know that China above all nations has a right to have these special animals returned to them. Our slayer from your land has said that your people have worked hard to protect these creatures. Yet it is still been hard to maintain a population of pandas. Well we thought perhaps these ten pairs in time might help. I know you must have them checked out by your specialist but we wanted you to know we are gifting them to your people. Because China has given the world much."

Ambassador Chan was stunned at this speech. He had never seen so many panda's in one place. He nodded and said. "I will send for the specialist at once. Thank you Queen Buffy."

Buffy nodded and bowed. "We have some materials for your scientists as well. It seems that the ancients were working on the breeding issues."

The ambassador smiled at this. _Maybe just maybe they could save this species that was so special to his homeland. _

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kennedy and her slayer team swept the lower end of London. So far so good. The city seemed quiet. So far they had not had any real issues with the council. That made Kennedy nervous but she put it down to Marcus and Monica scaring the pogees out of them. She walked behind her slayer Diamond quietly watching her back when suddenly there was a loud zddd. Diamond hit the ground and Kennedy moved to face the threat. Before she could go ten meters she too was hit. Ba'al's clone number 3 came out of the shadows with his Jaffa. Take the lead slayer. He knelt beside Kennedy who was even now waking. "Interesting this one is strong. I would almost feel inclined to take her as my queen. But no she might be to strong willed. Take the girl it is time to go. We shall see if we can make these Tauri into hosts." With that he stepped away into a beam of light as Kennedy tried to rise. Kennedy hit her emergency amulet and it sent a signal to head quarters. Monica and Marcus were not going to be happy. That was her last thought before she passed out again.

Monica and Marcus were working on the patrol schedule for the week. Monica had drawn the short straw and was stuck with the paper work. Not that she minded overly much but she had wanted a chance to evaluate the baby slayers. She and Kennedy took turns with the training and helping Marcus with paper work. So far their new system was working and the Council was on its way to being more slayer friendly in the United Kingdom. Monica almost cried out as her amulet got hot. Something was wrong. She got up and ran to find Marcus. As she entered the control room she could see her lover was already working on the problem. He was listening to a report. He looked at her and said. "Go take a team. Kennedy and Diamond are in White Chapel. I will inform the Scoobies." Marcus placed the call to the SGC they would know where the Scoobies were. This could be the other shoe dropping that they had all expected.

Monica nodded and ran out. She shouted for a team of slayers and watchers to join her. This could not be good because they were only picking up one distress call. _Hold on baby I am coming. _Monica sent mentally. _She just prayed Willow was on Earth because the wiccan would be the best chance they had of finding Kennedy and the others if they had lost their locators._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander Harris was impressed. He could see that Andrew had been a busy little beaver while they were away saving the world. Andrew Wells had come a long way from his days as a wanna be big bad. Xander smiled as he noted that the streets of their town were under construction. He had to admit it meant that he had done the right thing by having Andrew fly in and take over the project while he was gone. Andrew had needed a break from Cleveland and this was a good place for him. The guy was still a geek but he was a geek who was developing some truly useful skills. Andrew looked up and smiled as Xander came walking over with Hailey.

"This place looks like it is about to come alive." Xander said with a grin.

"It is. Too bad we cannot beam in the supplies. The roads are a muddy mess." Andrew said.

Xander rolled his eyes at that. He grinned and snarked. "You so have been waiting to say that right?"

Andrew laughed and said. "Oh yeah, Come on Xander admit it you want to say it too."

Xander chuckled but there was no way in hell he would admit that. _Nor was he foolish enough to tempt fate by telling Andrew that the Odyssey's Senior Crew chief who ran the transporter name was Scott Tucker O'Brian. The poor guy got teased enough as it was. _

Hailey laughed as she knew why Xander was smirking. However she was not going to spill that secret because the chief was a sneaky one and he would get even. She went to Andrew and said. "So how is the renovations on the houses going?"

Andrew sighed. "We finally have the materials and the crews have begun. They are tackling Willow and Oz's place first. That one needs the most work and they do not want it exposed to any more elements. The storm on Thursday took off the roof so it has to be fixed. The windows are in however and the plumbers and electricians are almost ready to go in. Then the walls will get dry walled and painted. The floors will go in once the radiant heat is set up. The house should take another four weeks. Your house and Buffy's and Giles are waiting new cabinets. The crews will work on the internal stuff first just like Willows. On the plus side their roof seems ok for the moment though we should redo it to be safe. The chief thinks it can wait a though. The others need more work. As you can see we are stuck waiting on trucks. The supply place they came through but the mud is a problem. "

"Well you are a lot further along than I expected." Xander said. "Thanks by the way for stepping up for us."

Andrew smiled and preened a bit at the compliment. He still sometimes felt like he had to earn his place. Xander sighed and clapped him on the back. "Andrew you are a Scooby. You have earned your place here. You are family you know that right?"

"Yes, I guess...I..."

Hailey smiled and moved to them and hugged the blond man. "I know it takes some getting used to. But then they are highly crazy and so despite the love sometimes you gota wonder why."

Andrew laughed at that and said. "I do, but Hailey they are my family. The only one that really matters ya know. I just have so much to make up for."

Xander sighed. _He knew part of Andrew insecurities were his need for redemption and the fact that in the beginning none of them had been overly welcoming. He felt helpless to fix it._ Fortunately his mate had no such issues.

"We all have to find our way Andrew and we all have something to make up. So don't doubt yourself. " She hugged him again. "Besides I like having a brother so you are stuck with us."

Andrew blushed at that. Then turned and lead the pair to show off more of the work.


	168. Chapter 168

24 March 2010

Part 184

The world was still adjusting to the idea of the aliens and an intergalactic war. The fact that the planet had been attacked was still almost unbelievable. The reporters clamored for news and the tabloids were having a field day. The news of endangered or extinct species being returned to humanity was one of the few positive points. Many thought that this mess should have been avoided. Many world leaders listened as their senates, parliaments and councils lodged protests. The Prime Minister of Great Britain sighed and wondered why he had ever wanted this job? He tossed down the latest fleet street hysteria with a sigh. In many ways he was far more fortunate fort then many of his counterparts. He had known about the world's differences for years. He had no problem with slayers or their role in all of this. Tony was actually rather glad they were involved. He sipped his cooling tea and wondered if he could nominate Faith to take his place? He grinned at that thought the opposition would never complain about his actions again. Because he had a feeling the young lady would wipe the floor with them. Then again that might not be to conducive to cooperation with the opposition. He would have asked Lady Langford to run but she steadfastly refused to deal with those hind bound stuck up idiots as she called them. Tony Blaize sipped his tea and complicated retiring once more. He still wished he had not come back. He liked teaching. Oh well he was a loyal subject to his queen and she had asked him for help and he had agreed. There was no use bitching about it now. At least the world was still ignorant about Slayers and the supernatural. Damn it all I just jinxed myself he thought.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Diana and Dean walked toward the small tavern. Dean looked over at his girl and sighed. He so did not want to have to take her along. Oh he knew Diana could handle herself well enough. The thing was for the first time in a long time he hated his life. He wanted to take Diana to nice places not a flea bag tavern. Hell this one was not even owned by a friend. He sighed as he opened the door. Diana deserved so much more because she was a lady.

Diana could feel the tension roll of Dean. She sighed. When would he learn she was not made of spun glass? She let him guide her inside the small tavern. It was not much really but it appeared clean if a bit shabby. Looking around the darkened interior she noted it was rather full. There were a lot of men all dressed in work cloths and boots. She noted that Donna and Sam already had a table near a small fireplace. Dean guided them over to it. A waitress wondered over and asked."What can I get you folks?"

Dean sighed and said."I will have a draft. Diana what would you like?"

She smiled and said. "I will have the same. Have you and Sam ordered Donna?"

"Yes, I ordered a draft as well. They checked my identification Diana." Donna said in an annoyed voice.

Dean smirked and Diana laughed outright. "OH that is to funny."Dean said. he ducked as Donna threw a peanut at his head. "No comments from the peanut gallery."Donna said.

The waitress looked confused and said. "I am sorry we have to check. It is the law you know. I mean she hardly looks 21."

Diana grinned at that. "Well Donna has aged well." Donna scowled at that as the waitress looked confused. She smiled and said. "Well I will just go get them beers."

Dean held out the chair for Diana and sat down next to her. He was still grinning as Donna broke open some nuts to munch on."So who is all here?"

"Jack and Pete Barnes. They are out back waiting for the others. You know that big rig of theirs stands out. Jack hoping it will let the others know this is the place. Pete said he wanted to check the rear axle. He thinks he cracked it. Anyway they are directing people in." Sam said."Ken Howard and Jon Downs called about ten minutes ago. They picked up Han and Frank Gables and their wives Judy and Fran. They Gables just took out a nest of Faryls but their car got slimed. So it is at Decon's to be cleaned and fixed. Dave Cooper and Jon Kilman are over there playing darts. It looks like a lot of hunters got the call. Missouri said about a dozen are at her place too. We can conference in the room I rented in back. All total about 30 hunters are either coming here or there to listen to our recruitment speech."

"That is a lot better than I was hoping for. We need at least ten if we are to have rounded teams."Deans aid he was clearly thinking. "I think with the slayers and witches that Buffy and Faith are wanting to add to the list we could come up with four or five man/women teams who could handle anything. Diana what was the mix Faith and Buffy suggested again?"

Diana smiled. "A witch, watcher, slayer and or Amazon, hunter and maybe some military folks from either the city or the SGC to round it out. At least one or two should have the gene. Though I know they want to ensure as many as can will have it. I think it should be one of each if possible. I think four or five person teams are to small in most cases. I would up the team to at least six." Diana said. "The four to a team concept is fine for exploration but for fighting it leaves holes. The standard Amazon Squad strength is better. It will allow for more flexibility and function."

"I think I would add a medic to the mix."Sam said frowning. "I am not sure the hunters would go along. I mean we mostly work in pairs."

Donna sighed and said."And how many times have you gotten in trouble because of that? It not simply ghosts and gouls we will be facing. Wraiths are worse and the more the better. I mean even we had issues fighting them. Mere humans need more backup. Even Sheppard had to agree with that plan. He was not happy but he was listening especially when Gibbs told him he was being stupid and risking his teams for nothing. I mean I get he had Teyla and Ronan but most teams don't have that advantage. Hell Teyla is like a slayer and Ronan nearly matches Connor. I am still having a hard time believing they only has such small teams. Even we always had at least six on a team."

"I know it was foolish." Diana said."Then they are men."

There was an indignant hey from both Sam and Dean. The Amazons smiled. The fire crackles and they fell silent as the waitress brought their drinks.

"The meeting is due to start in an hour. I say we eat first." Dean said. "I could go for some wings and fries. If I remember correctly this place serves decent food."

Sam sighed and nodded. The waitress took their orders as they teased each other about the amount of food they were ordering. For the moment it was just them having fun they put aside the weight of the world and were just two couples having a beer and dinner.


	169. Chapter 169

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. There are also references to NCIS, Mash and SGA and Wonder Woman the television show all of which I do not own. I would like to Thank Big Head for giving me the idea of connecting the slayers to the Amazons.

A/N: A special thank you to Morgomir for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed.

-Lisa

Part 185 Papering and making up NC-17 (F/F relations)

The Queen of the Amazons was enjoying her quiet night with her beloved and allowed herself to be pampered. She knew Illya was still concerned about her plan to take the human male Charles Night Hawk as a second mate. She even understood the slight concerns her lover had. So she let Illya indulge in spoiling her rotten. Ok it was perhaps a bit selfish but Hippolyta was still a bit miffed at Illya. She loved this woman with all her heart and soul. She had thought she had made that abundantly clear in the last few nights. Now her lover was feeling guilty and was determined to show she was just as committed to their lives. So, being miffed meant Illya had to work on getting her back into a good mood. Maybe it was unfair but every so often they had knock down drag out fights. Hippolyta knew most couples had these times. Yet she and Illya only had them every 100 years or so. Then they were dark and angry and cold. She had done all she could to reassure her beloved but Illya had been tense and resistant this time. She had melted eventually but now Hippolyta was hurt and angry. She tried not to be because she felt it was her fault to some extent not telling Illya what she planned but damn it she was the Queen. She sometimes had to act without consulting her partner. Ok maybe the issue would not have become so strained but she honestly thought Illya would get her reasons. Then again Charles was not to be a one time lover either. Maybe that was what had caused her to be so upset? So now her love was pampering her to show she got it and wanted to make up. They took turns making it up to each other and tonight was Illya turn. Hippolyta tried hard to let her anger go. Her lovers fingers worker her muscles and the tension fled. She sighed with contentment and relief. She hated being at odds with her beloved. Yet she still was a bit upset. Maybe it was because Illya had once told her she had to be queen first then a mother and lover? Because Illya above all should know sometimes she had to act for the good of the Amazon nation. She sighed as Illya worked her back muscles. Her lover leaned forward and whispered into her ear."I love you. I am sorry. I was just so lost, so scared you never wanted a man for more than a little while and, ...."

Hippolyta sighed they had been over this and it would only make her more angry. Talking was not a good way to communicate commitment to her mind. Sometimes it was all about the other senses. She sighed and decided her lover had been watching too much daytime television and listening to the mini-slayers too often as well. She was not some teeny bopper who wanted to talk it out. Talking the situation to death was just annoying. No, Hippolyta had a better plan in mind. She caught her lover as she rolled over and before Illya could react had her pinned beneath her. She kissed her hard and aggressively showing she wanted and needed her. She said all the words the 'I love you, I need you, I want only you as my beloved' but that had not had any effect so it was down to proof. Yes, she had loved Illya and she had thought it worked but clearly Illya still had doubts so now it was going to be more proof. Besides Hippolyta wanted and needed it to. She kissed her lover and stopped her from touching her by pinning her hands above her head. The Queen of the Amazons was a powerful woman. She was over six foot tall and was well muscled. She was at least a match for the slayers and she was in a mood to prove she was the stronger partner. She kissed Illya again then looked into her eyes. "Do you love me?" She demanded.

Illya swallowed hard. It was rare that her beloved became this aggressive and forceful. Yet she knew that she had challenged Hippolyta and she was angry. She hurt her beloved because she had not trusted in their love. Now it was coming back to bite her. She swallowed hard. Illya could not speak because the kiss had taken her breath away. Instead she nodded.

"Not good enough Illya do you love me? Do you believe in me and my love?"

"Yes, I love you." Illya said softly. She was crying saddened that her doubts had caused this sudden aggression in her lover. Generally Hippolyta was loving and gentle. She had survived a brutal early marriage to a cruel and evil man. In many ways it was the reason she was so willing to take up the mantel of the Amazon Queen. She knew this but sometimes her own insecurities came to the forefront. Illya knew her lover was bi-sexual and most of the time it was not an issue. Yet she was honest enough to fear the attraction between her queen and the male Charles. She knew the political reasons Hippolyta wanted the marriage but her heart and soul protested. She even knew her lover would cherish her all the more for not objecting but her own need had over shadowed her common sense now her beloved had fears about them. She swallowed hard and growled deep in her throat. She bucked and knocked Hippolyta off her. Her hands might now be bound but she was not going to let her lover dictate. She snapped the thin ropes they had never been more then symbolic anyway. She pinned her Queen and kissed her hard. "You are mine." She growled."I will share you if I must but you are mine first and always."

Hippolyta resisted smiling this was what she wanted and needed. Or rather it was what Illya needed to show she could be the strong partner. She had wanted Illya to feel she had control of the relationship too. Hippolyta knew she had made a big mistake assuming her lover got her reasons. She even knew she been selfish because a part of her was drawn to the male. Yet she wanted her lover to know she was still in love with her and that there was enough love to go around. She sighed and wondered why it had to be complicated. However her thoughts soon fled as her beloved began to show her love and remind her why she enjoyed being with a woman. She smiled and knew that by the end of the night they would both be able to be at peace again. Her thoughts fled as Illya mouth moved across her body. She now squirmed and wished she had not left the other ropes within reach. She had forgotten how skilled her lover was with knots. Oh well she could play the submissive lover for once if it saved their relationship. This was a side of her that only Illya had ever seen and she decided then and there her lover would know it. Even as she cried out with pleasure she decided that fighting and making up was enjoyable. Faith was right the H and H was wonderful with the right person.

TBC...


	170. Chapter 170

Under A Dark Star

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?

Spoilers for Season : 1 -10 of Star Gate SG1 and the movies along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. There are also references to NCIS, Mash and SGA and Wonder Woman the television show all of which I do not own. I would like to Thank Big Head for giving me the idea of connecting the slayers to the Amazons.

A/N: A special thank you to Morgomir for giving this a once over. Any mistakes are mine as he tried to beta this insanity. Thanks for the help it was really needed.

-Lisa

By: Fire Star

Part 186 Waiting Game PG

Travers watched the news and could not believe what he was seeing. Slayers had no business in politics. The idea that Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane were rulers of nations was preposterous. Yet they had power he had never dreamed of obtaining. That was unacceptable because he had spent his life serving the crown and saving humanity and what did he have to show for it? Nothing, he was an outcast running for his life and hiding in this dank hole. He threw his paper coffee cup across the room. He could not even get a decent cup of coffee much less tea in this rat hole. He sighed and knew he would have to wait until Lord Ba'al returned. He just hoped the Goa'uld managed to free their potential allies. Travers would be rather surprised to learn that Ba'al already had a few agents in place. Unlike his predecessors Ba'al carefully planned out his moves. Ba'al knew that the staff of the SGC were routinely checked for Goa'uld symboites but humans were rather simple creatures. All you really needed to do was bribe or threaten them. Ba'al was not one to trust a traitor so he used old fashioned blackmail. His agents had captured a young airman's family and that young man would soon free Kinsey and the others. It helped a lot that the young man was from Cleveland and was terrified of vampires. The thought that his family would be fed to the creatures of the night was more than enough incentive for him to find a way to free them. All Ba'al had to do was wait for delivery. He leaned back in his chair and listened to the human prattle on about how ungrateful the slayers were. Ba'al could see why they hated this man. Yet he was useful for the moment. Ba'al considered shooting him but decided that it would only make the Travers more whiny. It was enough to make him almost miss O'Neill's sarcastic wit.

Sr. Airman Kevin Greene pushed along the cart with the dinners for the prisoners. He hated what he was about to do but there was no choice. His family was depending on him to save them. He checked under the nearest tray. The Zat was there. He took a deep breath and headed out. He could do this. There was no way he was going to let his family get eaten. There was no choice. He hated Kinsey and company almost everyone at the SGC did but, he would free them to save his family then he would turn himself in and face the music. Kevin pushed his cart ahead and prayed that his family would understand. His dad was going to be so disappointed because he was career Air Force. Kevin tried to think of a way out even as he headed to carry out Lord Ba'al's orders. No there was no choice. When he arrived at the cells he zatted the guards and let the men out. "Come on hurry you haven't got much time." Sr. Airman Kevin Greene said.

Kinsey and the others followed him out. Kinsey grinned evilly. He knew that there were military men who wanted to follow him. He said that to Kevin. The Airman spun around and growled."Shut the hell up. Move now if you want out of here Kinsey. I am only doing this to save my family. Personally I think we should rip that snake out of you and let you drop there. But Ba'al has my dad, mom and ten year old sister. So move your ass or I swear I will shoot you and leave you."  
Kinsey's smile faded and the Goa'uld in him came forward. "Move human your god commands you. If you serve us well, you and yours will be rewarded."

Kevin glared but zatted two guards and led them to the hanger bay and into an Al'kesh. "Get in, we don't have much time."

Once the Goa'uld in Kinsey was on board the Al'kesh he struck and knocked Kevin out. He grabbed the Zat and kicked the Airman out the door. He fired on the incoming troops and then handed the weapon off to General West. "Cover us. I must start the Al'kesh."

West laid covering fire and smiled as he hit the door controls. He smirked as he recalled a similar scene in STAR WARS. I guess that makes us the good guys he thought.

TBC....

A/N: I appoligize to everyone for the wait everyone. Real life and classes for both myself and my beta have kept us busy. If anyone is still reading I would love a review or two. I will update as time allows. Again I apploigize for the delay.

Lisa


	171. Chapter 171

5/6/2010 11:25 PM

Disclaimers: See Part One

By: Fire Star

Beta: Morgomir.

Under a Dark Star

Part 187 Escape PG

The news of the escape of the bad guys spread rapidly. No one was happy but it was clear to them all when they reviewed the security tapes that the young airman was not acting out of malice or of his own free will. Clearly the young man had been trying to save his family. Even if they had not believed him the evidence Gibbs and his team found would have been enough to let them at least feel saddened for him. He would still be in a lot of trouble when they caught him but, it was clear that he had been blackmailed and mercy and second chances was something that the Scooby Gang and even the SGC embraced.

Queen Hippolyta looked around the meeting table and frowned. It was clear that the others were no happier than she was. She watched as Faith bent a metal rod she had been carrying. They had all been called in to this emergency meeting, Faith and Buffy had just come from sparing. The two slayers had been carrying metal staffs that they had been practicing with. The Naquada staffs should have been in theory strong enough to use to spar. Clearly they were not. Both Faith and her sister slayer had bent the staffs into a circle in an attempt to control their anger. The queen of the Amazons noted her daughter and granddaughter looked equally angry as did Jack O'Neill and his mate Samantha.

"How the hell could this happen." Jack demanded rising from his chair. He was enraged that any member of the US Air Force had helped Kinsey and his goons. He shook with rage. He might know that the young man had no choice in his mind but his heart was raging with anger. "How could they grab that kid's family. I was told by Henry had the Rouge NID under control!" his fist slammed down on the table and it shuddered. "What the hell happened?'

Sam reached up and caught his arm. She tried to sooth Jack's rage. However he was shaking with it. He looked at her and tried to dial it back some but it radiated off him. He had never wanted to kill someone as badly as he did now. Even Sam could tell he was at his braking point. Too many betrayals had happened and he was done. He still wore the USAF uniform but Sam now knew he was done. This time no one would stop him from retiring or walking away. She looked around and could tell that no one even wanted too. She sighed and knew life had just gotten complicated again because of Kinsey and his idiocy. She sighed and said."Jack we'll get them back and they'll pay."

Jack shook and nodded letting her pull him back to his chair."All right but he dies. I am so sick of this. I know Faith wants a trail but damn it..."

"We'll shoot them if they resist arrest." Faith said as she too was angry and tired. She had tried to do the right thing and it had been screwed up_. An innocent man's family might pay the price of her wanting to do the right thing and that bothered her a lot_. _Uncle Jack was right shoot them and be done with it._

Giles spoke up softly knowing that Faith needed to be reminded why she wanted to do this through legal means. "I agree that this news is most disturbing-"

"Understatement much G-Man." Faith quipped clearly angry. That got her a dark look from Buffy who did not like anyone snarking at Giles unless of course it was her. Faith sighed and said. "Sorry G what were you saying?"

"Faith , Jack there is no way anyone could have anticipated this type of situation. We will do all we can to help save that young man and his family. However, the fact remains that the reasons for a trial are as valid as ever. Perhaps even more so now. We must be seen as nations that are fair, just and honest. A summary execution would only lead to them becoming heroes or martyrs. That is the last thing we can allow to happen. We must be civilized even if our enemies are not."

Faith growled low in her throat she knew it but the slayer in her had risen and it wanted to hunt down Kinsey and company. She glanced around the table and noted Buffy was on edge too as were the other slayers. She was about to say to hell with being civilized if innocents were going to pay for their kindness.

Queen Hippolyta frowned. On one hand she agreed with her fellow queens the evil of these men just kept growing and it was time to end it. Yet Lord Giles had a very valid point. "Certain types of men always place themselves above the law. Kinsey and his people are the worst of mankind and of the human race in general." She paused as if looking for the right words. "As much as I hate to have to agree with Lord Giles we must contain this evil. I honestly thing exposing the crimes these men have committed is the best course of action. That being said however, if we must we can and will eliminate them. One warning and one chance to surrender and if we find out this young man's family has been harmed." Her face was showing her anger. "A swift decapitation will be in order trial or no trial."

"I have to agree with the queen on this." Faith said. "We should issue a statement to the public let them help us catch these monsters."

"Agreed." Buff said. "But, I have to tell you all I so hope they resist."

Jack nodded his agreement and asked."So, does anyone know where I could find a nice ax or sword." That glib snarky comment had them all laughing and the tension broke at least for the moment. _Sam sighed and decided that she was going to have a long hard talk with the president. She looked over and noted that the three queens all seemed to be sharing her look. She almost pitied Henry Hayes. But then she thought of the beings Kinsey had harmed and decided that the president getting a rant from them was minor compared to what they should do to him. NID neutralized my ass she thought._

TBC...


	172. Chapter 172

Disclaimers: See Part One

By: Fire Star

Beta: Morgomir.

Under a Dark Star

Part 187 News PG

The news of the escape of the bad guys spread rapidly. No one was happy but it was clear to them all when they reviewed the security tapes that the young airman was not acting out of malice or of his own free will. Clearly the young man had been trying to save his family. Even if they had not believed him the evidence Gibbs and his team found would have been enough to let them at least feel saddened for him. He would still be in a lot of trouble when they caught him but, it was clear that he had been blackmailed and mercy and second chances was something that the Scooby Gang and even the SGC embraced.

Queen Hippolyta looked around the meeting table and frowned. It was clear that the others were no happier than she was. She watched as Faith bent a metal rod she had been carrying. They had all been called in to this emergency meeting, Faith and Buffy had just come from sparing. The two slayers had been carrying metal staffs that they had been practicing with. The Naquada staffs should have been in theory strong enough to use to spar. Clearly they were not. Both Faith and her sister slayer had bent the staffs into a circle in an attempt to control their anger. The queen of the Amazons noted her daughter and granddaughter looked equally angry as did Jack O'Neill and his mate Samantha.

"How the hell could this happen." Jack demanded rising from his chair. He was enraged that any member of the US Air Force had helped Kinsey and his goons. He shook with rage. He might know that the young man had no choice in his mind but his heart was raging with anger. "How could they grab that kid's family. I was told by Henry had the Rouge NID under control!" his fist slammed down on the table and it shuddered. "What the hell happened?'

Sam reached up and caught his arm. She tried to sooth Jack's rage. However he was shaking with it. He looked at her and tried to dial it back some but it radiated off him. He had never wanted to kill someone as badly as he did now. Even Sam could tell he was at his braking point. Too many betrayals had happened and he was done. He still wore the USAF uniform but Sam now knew he was done. This time no one would stop him from retiring or walking away. She looked around and could tell that no one even wanted too. She sighed and knew life had just gotten complicated again because of Kinsey and his idiocy. She sighed and said."Jack we'll get them back and they'll pay."

Jack shook and nodded letting her pull him back to his chair."All right but he dies. I am so sick of this. I know Faith wants a trail but damn it..."

"We'll shoot them if they resist arrest." Faith said as she too was angry and tired. She had tried to do the right thing and it had been screwed up_. An innocent man's family might pay the price of her wanting to do the right thing and that bothered her a lot_. _Uncle Jack was right shoot them and be done with it._

Giles spoke up softly knowing that Faith needed to be reminded why she wanted to do this through legal means. "I agree that this news is most disturbing-"

"Understatement much G-Man." Faith quipped clearly angry. That got her a dark look from Buffy who did not like anyone snarking at Giles unless of course it was her. Faith sighed and said. "Sorry G what were you saying?"

"Faith , Jack there is no way anyone could have anticipated this type of situation. We will do all we can to help save that young man and his family. However, the fact remains that the reasons for a trial are as valid as ever. Perhaps even more so now. We must be seen as nations that are fair, just and honest. A summary execution would only lead to them becoming heroes or martyrs. That is the last thing we can allow to happen. We must be civilized even if our enemies are not."

Faith growled low in her throat she knew it but the slayer in her had risen and it wanted to hunt down Kinsey and company. She glanced around the table and noted Buffy was on edge too as were the other slayers. She was about to say to hell with being civilized if innocents were going to pay for their kindness.

Queen Hippolyta frowned. On one hand she agreed with her fellow queens the evil of these men just kept growing and it was time to end it. Yet Lord Giles had a very valid point. "Certain types of men always place themselves above the law. Kinsey and his people are the worst of mankind and of the human race in general." She paused as if looking for the right words. "As much as I hate to have to agree with Lord Giles we must contain this evil. I honestly thing exposing the crimes these men have committed is the best course of action. That being said however, if we must we can and will eliminate them. One warning and one chance to surrender and if we find out this young man's family has been harmed." Her face was showing her anger. "A swift decapitation will be in order trial or no trial."

"I have to agree with the queen on this." Faith said. "We should issue a statement to the public let them help us catch these monsters."

"Agreed." Buff said. "But, I have to tell you all I so hope they resist."

Jack nodded his agreement and asked."So, does anyone know where I could find a nice ax or sword." That glib snarky comment had them all laughing and the tension broke at least for the moment. _Sam sighed and decided that she was going to have a long hard talk with the president. She looked over and noted that the three queens all seemed to be sharing her look. She almost pitied Henry Hayes. But then she thought of the beings Kinsey had harmed and decided that the president getting a rant from them was minor compared to what they should do to him. NID neutralized my ass she thought._

TBC...

A/N: Reviews are the currency of updates my friends :)

Thanks for everyone's support more will come soon.

Fire


	173. Chapter 173

June18, 2010

Disclaimers See Part One

By: Fire Star Beta: Morgomir

Under a Dark Star

Part 189

The teams had all prepared now was the hard part. The waiting for news on their friends, and what missions they would go out on was always a challenge. Finding Loki was never an easy or simple task. If it was simply a matter of finding him then Thor would have stopped him long ago. However like his name sake Loki the Asgard was very cunning and clever. His ability to hide had only grown over the years. Thor had arrived with the location via Stargate to avoid letting his wayward brother in on the fact that he had been found. It had rather shocked the entire SGC to actually receive a GDO signal from their friend. O'Neill watched as Thor stepped through the gate. "Greetings O'Neill and Jon, I bring you intelligence on the location of Loki and his ship. I am afraid he was tracking our vessels. Coming by Stargate seemed a wiser course of action."

"No problem Thor." Jack O'Neill said with a grin."That is why we gave you the GDO all those years ago. So, why not follow me. We can discuss this with the others. They're all waiting. Oh, Danny II says he might need some work."

Thor looked at the elder O'Neill and nodded. "He can come through the gate. I have a team on standby."

Jon grinned at this and said. "Well that is cool. The thing is Thor, Loki made two Daniel's."

Thor almost stumbled at this news. "He has been busy. I assume you want to save all the clones?"

"Yep, we do. Besides, having extra Daniels could be fun." Jon said with a wink at his elder counterpart.

"Three Daniel Jacksons should prove interesting." Thor said.

"Well it is four really." Jon said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"The robot Daniel, we can not forget him." Jon replied.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about him. Well he was still being fixed. You know that gives me an idea." Jack said.

Now it was Jon's turn to look confused for a moment. Then the penny dropped and he got an evil look on his face. "Yeah, I like how you think."

Jack just rolled his eyes as he lead the way to the others. _Now all they had to do was contact their robotic counterparts and see if maybe they might want to come out and play. A second SG-1 in the field would certainly confuse Loki. _He smiled evilly at that idea. _Yep, this could be fun._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam Carter O'Neill could not believe what Jack was considering. The fact that Jon agreed scared her to death. Ok, sometimes it was just damned scary how much alike they could be at times. Clone or not Jon had changed and it was scary to see he still shared the elder O'Neill's mindset. They dialed Altair and hoped Harlan would not say I told you so. Of course her husband had tried to convince the leader of Altair that making a new body for the damaged Daniel and O'Neill robots was not a good idea. However, now they needed their doubles. Sam decided she was glad that she had slipped Harlan the naquadria he wanted without telling her mate. She was certain that it would prove to be a more stable power core. Unlike the others she liked her double. The robotic Carter was a great sounding board when she was stuck on some project. She looked over and blinked twice as a second dark haired Buffy came into the room.

Willow grinned at the hard look she got from Buffy. "I had to fix her."

"I thought we agreed not to. I mean it is creepy."

Dawn spoke up then."But, Buffy she is family. I love the bot. She was all I had when you..." Dawn's voice trailed off and Buffy folded. She went to her sister side and hugged her. "All right the bot can stay. Just try to make her sound like she has a brain."

"Why? She's modeled after you." Dawn replied with a smirk.

Buffy glared and then laughed."Well that ...is so..."

Giles laughed at her stammering and pointed out."It is your own fault Buffy. You played the dumb blonde too well it seems."

Buffy pouted and said."Well maybe not so much now."

Giles grinned because really his wife was too old and far too intelligent to keep the act up.

SG-1 sent the message to Harlan and the reply was amazingly fast. He would come with the Robotic SG-1 and a few new friends. Sam wondered what that meant? Well if Harlan had made more companions then it should prove interesting. She wondered if perhaps he was going to make a world of androids.

Harlan looked at his friends. Jack II pulled on his dark green BDUs and handed Samantha Carter her boots. The android pulled them on with clear annoyance. "Why do I have to go again sir? I mean Sam will be there."

"They need our help." Harlan said. "It is a chance to make a real alliance. We need more resources and our helping the SGC might just gain them for us."

"Ok, Ok but I wanted to finish taking that staff apart. I think I finally figured it out. I should be able to make smaller weapons now."

"That is very good Samantha, I am sure Sam will want to know about your progress."Harlan said with a smile.

Samantha glared but knew he was right. _She was in many ways lucky compared to her organic counterpart because she did get more time in the labs. However, sometimes she still had to play foot soldier. She pulled on her boots and wondered what was so serious that their human doubles wanted and needed their help? It did not sound promising for any of them._

TBC...


	174. Chapter 174

Sunday, June 27, 2010

Under A Dark Star

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir

Part 190 Connections

Queen Hippolyta sat across from Rupert Giles, and Paul Davis. _She had decided it was time to begin working out how she could reconnect more directly with her lost children. It had been many years since Themercyia had last had direct contact with any native peoples. While she had made arrangements to marry Charles Nighthawk she knew it would take far more than that to prove their good intentions. The medical supplies she sent his tribe was a start but there were many nations that needed assistance. "_Paul we need a liaison to help us with the tribes. Is there anyone you could recommend?"

Paul thought about it for a moment and said. "Jon O'Neill, he is the clone of General O'Neill and he has Lakota in him. I think he might be a good choice."

"Would he do it however, I know he is helping with Atlantis." Rupert said softly. "Plus he is trying to save his team."

"Well that will happen. Given everyone who is working on the project CloneSG-1 will be saved. I think it would be the kind of thing Jon might enjoy. There is no way he will go into the Air Force now and Jack was very vocal when we thought to exploit the Native American planet." Paul blushed still ashamed of his part in that mess. "We could ask."

"We shall ask. It would be wise to gather our children together. The cities all need more people and there are many worlds to rebuild. The Wraith have been culling many worlds and they will need people to help repopulate. Themiscyra must remain an island of only women but that does not mean my people might not like closer ties with a male world. Donna and many of the younger women wanted to find male mates."

Rupert grinned at this and Paul smirked he could tell that this turn of events had shocked the Queen of the Amazons deeply.

"Well that we can do I am sure. Though I think that Princess Donna has taken an interest in Samuel Winchester." Paul said with a smile.

"Yes, she has and Diana has chosen the elder brother Dean. Not the choice I would have made for her, however he is a strong male and in his own way honorable. She could do worse so they have my blessings." The queen said with a smile."Their children will be fine warriors."

Rupert had been sipping his tea when that last part had been said. He choked and Paul smacked him on the back to clear his lungs. "Well, that is a given. I almost pity the demon who has caused the Winchester families problems."

Queen Hippolyta smirked at this."Indeed it will be toast as your Buffy would say. It will be interesting to see it try to take over a demigoddess."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked feeling a headache coming on.

"Well Diana is the daughter of Zeus and Donna is the child of Hercules. Both my daughters are therefore demigods."

Rupert began to laugh at the absurdity of this. "Oh dear lord. I wonder if the boys realize this yet?"

Queen Hippolyta merely smirked. _Paul was glad he was not bound to tell the President this news. Slayers, Amazons, Witches and Aliens were one thing but real goddesses would freak the president out._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CSG-1 informed Loki of the mission's successes and failures. Samantha Carter waited fully expecting Loki to be angry. The small Asgard surprised her when he simply nodded and said."The clone of Daniel Jackson was reaching the end of its lifetime. It is fitting that it should sacrifice itself to save you all."

Sam froze suddenly not liking the implications of Loki's statement_. it seemed that he had not bothered to fix the error in the cloning process. If that was the case then they did not have long at all. Unlike their commanding officer's clone she did not see any way they might survive. At least Daniel had a chance. She hoped his being there would be enough to help both the clone and the original when they learned the truth about Charlie O'Neill. Neither deserved the extra grief this would cause. She knew that Daniel would blame himself when he learned the truth but, it was too late to factor that into their plans. Nothing had really changed except maybe the fact that they might run out of time. Sam sent a silent prayer hoping that was not the case. She wanted to save her friends pain and heartache because even if she was only a clone she loved Jack O'Neill with all her heart and soul._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

In the infirmary the clone of Daniel Jackson sat on his bed and was reading. He was actually translating a text for his counterpart. It was not anything too exciting but, it was work. He was very bored now that his debriefing had been finished. He read when he suddenly began to convulse. The monitors all screamed as Caroline and Janet came running in. Daniel dropped the book unable to stop the seizures.

"Damn it to Hades, Loki should burn there." Janet said as she moved to help the clone of the man she loved. "Caroline we need to reach Thor. I think he may be the only one who can help."

Caroline had no idea what was going on but clearly Janet did. She trusted her so she ran to call Jack O'Neill he would have the best chance of reaching their allies.

"Hold on Daniel." Janet said as she stuck a needle with sedative into his arm. Daniel began to relax as soon as the drug too affect. Janet said a silent prayer of thanks as her friend calmed. She knew however from experience that this reprieve was only temporary. Hopefully Thor could fix Daniel. She suddenly froze as she realized that he might not be the only one in trouble. She pulled out a telephone and made a call to Sam Carter O'Neill they had to plan this development into their rescue. Because if Danny II was a true representation of the clones they would meet then this could become a mission of life or death in far more ways than they had ever expected.

TBC...


	175. Chapter 175

1 July 2010

Under A Dark Star

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir

**Part 191 The Joy of Late Night**

President Hayes watched the television as usual of late he was being mocked by the late night crowd. He honestly did not care about that anymore. The world had gone crazy and all that those idiots could do was make jokes and mock his handling of the situation. What did they think? That being elected suddenly gave you all the answers. He sipped his hot chocolate and wished silently for the wisdom to lead his nation and the world through the trails he was certain they would face. The comedians mocked him about aliens but, he wondered what they would say about witches, werewolves, zombies, Frankenstein monsters and vampires? Then there were hell gods not the Gao'uld pretending to be gods to worry about. He knew all about what went bump in the night and it gave him nightmares. It was why he had four extra special service agents with him whenever he went out at night and why he always wore a cross and insisted his wife and children did too. Many thought it was his way to court the religious right, but his reasons were far more practical. Having almost been eaten once during his time in the service he never was without it. Yes, it was true he was a believer, but he was also a man who used whatever he could to stay alive. He always had a cross and he always had wooden pencils in his pocket as well. It was a quirk he never intended to let go of. He laughed at the joke and decided there were worse things than being mocked by late night TV. Things like worrying about the possible invasions of their world by the Ori, Goa'uld and Wraith. They could be slaves under the Ori and the Goa'uld and food for the Wraith if the world's protectors failed. Some days he cursed his predecessor for ever opening the Stargate. Then again at least this way they had allies and a chance. They knew what they were facing on some level if they had not gone out then they might have learned the truth too late to fight. Still he wished he could drag Johnson back into office to deal with this mess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clone Samantha Carter waited to speak with Loki. She knew that their time was short. She had to convince him to fix the damage to their bodies. She knew it was only his careless techniques that lead to their organ failure. Loki had never seen a point of keeping clones alive for long.

Loki looked up and noted the clone looked tired and sick. She would soon begin to fail. This might delay his plans if he had to make a new model.

Sam began to speak choosing her words with care. "I'm ill as are my teammates. We are worried sir that unless we can be healed we will fail in our mission."

Loki watched the clone with care. She was right of course but, he was wary of not having a failsafe. "I will simply make more clones."

"Inferior copies sir, the process will require a great deal of power which could one be detected by Thor, two clones drain your reserves three require a delay in the mission while duplicates mature. They may not be as loyal as we are as well."

"True, if I heal you then there will be a debt owed." Loki said, "You have been good soldiers."

Sam said nothing for a moment and then spoke again."We are valuable assets why waste us."

"Indeed that is most logical. I cannot risk detection and the repairs are simple enough." Loki turned away and ordered." Gather your team I will repair you all."

Sam resisted jumping for joy as she said. "Yes, sir at once."

Loki was now certain his process of ensuring the loyalty of his clones worked. He would show Thor and the others that he was not an Asgard to cross. His research would save his people and he would finally gain the recognition he deserved and revenge against his useless half brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ba'al watched with pleasure as his minions loaded the ship. The naquadah they found would be most valuable in his quest for allies. He knew that many minor system lords wanted to rise now that so many had fallen only they lacked the power and resources to do so. He could provide both and gain an army in the process. He would conquer the Tauri home world and set his throne upon the mountain the SGC called home. Ba'al set the course in his ship's computer to an outer world. The trip would take several days and would require all his skills as a diplomat. However, the idea of allies to fight was worth the risk. He knew these Goa'uld and Jaffa would welcome him because over the years he had helped them and demanded little in return. The planet was insignificant and had been overlooked by many. It was not rich in mineral resources but it did have something many worlds lacked. A lake full of his kind and a population that was isolated and unaware of the changes in the universe. Many years ago he had set this world up as his version of Chulak. The Jaffa who came from this world were loyal and strong. He would enjoy using them against the Tauri.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The news was highly disturbing. If what was on it was true then one of the fundamentals of their lives was a lie. Then again Adam had never been overly certain that the rules they lived by were logical. It divided the power and forced them to fight to the death. Of course many years ago he had enjoyed the fight and the killing. Now, time, friends and the quickening of many good men and women changed him. He wondered if maybe they were somehow connected to this Amazon nation. Adam set his beer down and knew he had to find out. If the game was a farce then things had to change. The world was at risk and his people could help defend it. Of course getting the group as a whole to agree to end the game was going to be challenge. Of course if someone like Zeus were to make an appearance maybe, just maybe the game would end. Or at least they might learn what the hell the Prize was.

In any case it was clear allowing mortal to run the planet was a mistake. If they could bring the world to the brink of extinction then clearly they needed guidance. Who better to lead the world then those who had seen the rise and fall of countless civilizations? Maybe it was time for immortals to stop being so self centered and look at the world as a whole. Mortal had suddenly stopped being amusing and become dangerous. Methos left the bar and headed to find the Highlander and his student. As much as he hated the idea he would need some advice on dealing with this. The over grown boy scout and his kin were the best suited to figure this out. Because if Methos was right his kind were not the only immortal out there and this would change everything forever and always.

TBC...


	176. Chapter 176

**2 July 2010**

**Under A Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir**

**Part 192 CSG-1 Reprieve**

The members of CloneSG-1 all entered the chambers to be worked on by Loki. It was not that any of them trusted the Asgard that lead them to do this. They had little choice if they were to survive. C-Janet had calculated that unless Loki repaired them they would all soon die. The decision to seek Loki's help to correct the cloning mistakes was a calculated one. The odds of Thor arriving in time to save them were too great. There was also the fact that as much as they all wanted to trust their counterparts and believe they would be allowed to live they all had some doubts. Not that they believed that their originals would mean them harm. They trusted them to them as they did each other. It was the Pentagon and the Brass in Washington that concerned them deeply. Each of them had memories of how Jon had been treated and knew they might fare as poorly. They had all the memories of their counterparts and that could make them either an asset or a threat. Given the way the White House tended to act they all leaned toward being considered a threat. That did not bode well for their survival if all the brass had to do was delay things until they died. They could then claim no harm or foul because they had not destroyed the clones. C-Janet had laid it all out and they agreed. Conning Loki was a much better strategy to survive.

Loki worked on the clones. The first two went smoothly. Then again this model of Daniel Jackson and his wife Sha're were younger than the others. Loki tweaked a few things in the Sha're clone adding the ancient gene because it might prove useful at a later date. He altered the Teal'c clone deciding he did not want to have to hunt down a Goa'uld larva for his new first prime. He also did not add the tattoo. It served no purpose now. This new Teal'c was strong but would lack some of the power of the original. It mattered little because Loki upped the immune system to compensate. The clone would be able to take more damage now. When he was done he moved on to C-Janet and C-Samantha. He read the machine and made some adjustments. He had expected greater degradation of the cells. It mattered little it just made his job easier than expected. He fixed the errors and set the four chambers to wake the clones when the final repairs were done. Now he had to go check on his other clone. Charlie should be almost repaired by now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawkeye read the medical reports as he sat in the VIP quarters at the SGC. He could not quite believe all the advancements that this group had made in the past few years. He could see several modern medical techniques and applications had come out of this mountain. He shook his head in wary amusement. It was no wonder Franklin wanted to control this place. It was a gold mine. Of course this place had also endangered a member of his family and it had reignited the feud between him and Franklin. Well they needed to bring that fool down and if they managed to get Kinsey and Lehane too then all the better. Franklin was on the run and one of the reasons he had come back to the SGC was to consult with Agent Gibbs on finding him. Gibbs might be NCIS but he was a damned fine investigator and his team was second to none. Of course he had promised to check on the Doctor for his niece and that had been the easy part. Well sort of. Agent Dinozzo had proven to be very protective of the doctor. It was clear the young man had deep and real feelings for her. It was also clear that the young lady had feelings for him even as she shouted at him to get the hell out. Hawkeye smiled at that memory. He had a feeling it was simply reaction to stress and that the good doctor had merely used Tony Dinozzo as an unfortunate target for her anger, fear and rage. He decided he would talk to her. After all she might have some useful information he could pass on to his own agents. The history between them was clearly painful for both. However, Hawkeye knew that he would try to help them get back together. He was a romantic at heart and his niece had stated that Tony was good for her friend. That was enough for Hawkeye to care and step in. After all love was rare and doctor might be angry and even hurt but she had clung to Tony before tossing him out on his ear. Plus Hawkeye knew they would need the agent to be on his game to help save the world. A man in love was far more useful than one in the midst of depression.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith pulled Buffy aside. "B I was thinking... I know it seems like a long shot. Only what if you were right?"

"Gee thanks Faith." Buffy quipped.

"No, I mean about the clones. If they are slayers and they show super powers then they could be in even more danger. I mean this Loki dude he is a mad scientist type." Faith said.

Buffy frowned and though about that for a moment. "I'm not big on the biology thing. I mean after my favorite teacher got eaten back in Sunnydale it lost its appeal. The thing is I do remember some biology and we both know about slayer stuff. If the clones are slayers they should have been called. Only, they are copies so it might be weaker or, given that Sam said they were sick their slayer power might be working hard just to keep them alive. Clone Daniel or CD was really sick. It took Thor to save him. What if the clones are like that? The slayer would be fighting just to keep them alive. So the extras we get they might not have."

Faith thought about it."Yeah, that makes sense. Maybe it is a good thing Loki sucks at cloning."

Buffy grinned at this and said. "Yeah, maybe. But, if he fixes them then everything could change. I think we need to assume they are slayers and they will be able to meet us in a real fight."

"Shit that is going to suck. I like Sam and Janet and don't want to hurt their clones. I mean Jon he needs them and CD too."

"Yeah, we have to be careful." Buffy said. "You know this clone thing with the names is going to drive me crazy."

"Well CD for Clone Daniel or C-Daniel works for me." Faith replied.

"Yeah and no one would think anything about it because everyone knows you shorten our names to letters anyway." Buffy said with a laugh.

Faith grinned and laughed as well. It was good to talk to B in a friendly way and not have any real worries. Ok they had worries but at least they were not trying to kill each other this time. Plus B was treating her like an equal and that rocked.

TBC...


	177. Chapter 177

**2 July 2010**

**Under A Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Part 193 The Games of the Gods**

Ba'al looked down at the message. It seemed Inanna had found him a host. He looked over the picture and frowned. It was not his first choice but the human/Tauri at least looked strong. His vitals were strong and he was superior physically to most humans. He would do. He sent her a message to where he could be found. It was essential they reunite as soon as possible because being apart weakened them. Plus they needed children and Inanna was a queen who could help rebuild their race. If what she said was true then the first of their children would soon be born. Ba'al was pleased with this. His planet would be the best place to implant the new born Goa'uld and keep them safe. Because the Jaffa were loyal and true. Without hesitation he sent her a message on where he was.

Inanna smiled as she got the location of her beloved. Soon they would be united. He had found a safe place for them and thanks to Riley Finn she would soon give birth to the next generation of Goa'uld. When Ba'al joined with him they would be complete a family once more. Riley would heal and be strong and her host Sam would finally stop resisting her will. Perhaps the Tok'ra were at least partly right. Working with a host was easier than crushing one. They added something to the blending. Not that Inanna would ever admit that to the other system lords.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zeus watched with a certain trepidation as his immortal children gathered together. Granted it was just a handful but it could prove disastrous if they got angry and lost control. The immortals of Methos' kind were not planned. Ok that sounds bad Zeus thought but ironically it was the truth. They had planned on the Amazons and they had given them immortality. He had never expected it to transfer to their children. It happened rarely but it had created a new race. Methos and the others thought they could never have children. Well in a way it was true. The only way they could have children was with an immortal from the island and that would make another of their kind. It happened rarely. He frowned as he considered the immortal female children. Those women belonged to Paradise Island. They were decedents of Sineya and her stolen sisters. They happened along far more often only most did not die violently so they rarely became immortal. In time the two versions of immortal began playing "The Game." Ares had warned him that they should explain. The irony of that had never been lost on Zeus but occasionally his son was looking out for humanity or perhaps he merely wanted to have immortal generals. In any case Ares had warned him that the two sides would clash. "The Game" had started when one dark immortal killed another by taking his head. He got that immortal's power and liked the rush. He mistook this as the favor of the gods and began to hunt his own kind down. He believed only one person could be on top and rule. So he invented the game and others soon joined in it. Eventually others began to believe in the idea of the game. Even as that immortal died his legacy of deceit lived on and "The Game " became the central theme of the immortals worlds existence. The only good thing the fool had done was protect Holy Ground. Because he feared the gods would strike him dead if he did not pay them homage. His killing was a sacrifice to the gods and his gaining the quickening of the fallen was the gods blessings. The fool never understood it could also be a curse if the one's head you took was evil. Now Zeus and the other gods had to find a way to reunite all their children. Earth would need them and they had to stop their petty games to ensure the human race's survival. Hera joined him and brought him a mug of ambrosia. "We will find a way Zeus. In this your intentions were pure. We should have, no I should have helped you with this long ago. It is not just immortal humans that can be petty. I am sorry."

Zeus looked at his wife and nodded. "I am not a good mate or husband. You had a right to your anger. Let us work this out for our children. The mortals and immortals need us."

Hera nodded and handed him his drink. Zeus knew together they would solve this. Because few were as brilliant as his wife. Which was why he cheated... because he had been jealous of her intelligence. He was a fool. Well no more even a god could learn. Time to talk to his eldest chosen champion. Methos was not going to be happy. Zeus snapped his fingers and Methos appeared before him. The immortal froze when he saw where he was and who he was with. He fell to his knees in shock. Even Methos immortal human that he was knew better then to taunt a god.

"Be at peace my son there is much Hera and I have to tell you. You will not like it at all."

Methos would have snarked if he was not absolutely terrified of the being in front of him. Having the fear of God put into you suddenly took on a whole new meaning. He swallowed hard and whispered. "I am listening my lord, my lady."

Zeus gave him a brief description of "The Game" and Methos was in shock. They had been played. Worse he could not even hunt down and kill the fool who had started this mess. This was going to be a problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam Pierson could not believe he was doing this. Really he had to be nuts to even try. He pushed open the bar doors of O'Malley's. It looked like a decent place for bar. He looked around and found a corner booth. He went and sat down order and decided to order a beer. Mac and Richie should be here soon with Joe and hopefully Connor and Amanda in tow. He raised his hand to order a beer. No make that a pitcher he was so going to need it, hell a keg would not be enough to deal with this mess. He briefly wondered which highlander would take his head? He knew that Zeus and Hera had spoken the truth and it fit. He swallowed hard and knew in his evil days he might have created "The Game" too. Now, he had to convince those he cared about of the truth and then try to convince the rest of the immortals as well. Yep, one of the Highlanders was going to get his head. On the bright side though this mess would then be their mission. That was almost enough to make Methos smile. Well it would if uniting all the immortals on the planet was not essential to Earth's survival. Yep, losing his head to Mac was sounding easier now. Yes, about as easy as getting cats to sit up and beg and dogs to not bark at cats. Because if he managed to unite the immortals he still had to form an Army. Ok that part might be easy, only how was he going to convince the world leaders to let them help without becoming guinea pigs? Oh yeah, he was charming or at least he was according to Hera. Wait she had said something about the Amazons. Now he remembered why they were important and why he and the other Horsemen always beheaded them when caught. Most Amazons were immortal too. Maybe one of the Queens would listen. Adam took a long drink. If not at least this beer was good. Because he felt like a crazy man. Damn that country son was getting to him. Where was Mac?

TBC...


	178. Chapter 178

**2 July 2010**

**Under A Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir**

**Part 194 Immortals in the Game**

Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod looked over at his cousin Connor. He was glad the elder was driving because he still could not believe Methos had asked them all to come to Colorado. He looked back and notices Richie and Amanda were arguing and Nick was trying to mediate. Joe Dawson was reading some book he did not recognize and seemed to ignore the byplay of the immortals. It was funny at times how much more mature mortals could be to their immortal counter parts. The irony was not lost on Duncan as he noted the looks on his friends face. It saddened him that good men like Joe died and evil immortals lived on. Why? What was the reason for the game if it really never changed anything? Was the prize worth watching friends and loved ones die for centuries. Duncan sighed and turned back to watch the road. He thought back to his last lover Tessa. She had been so full of life. He hated that she had died so soon. Yet, a part of him was almost glad. Not that she was dead never that, only she wanted things he could not give her. Children and to grow old together as a couple. He frowned and Connor spoke up softly. "It will be all right lad. We all have doubts at times."

"Aye, I just wish..."

"Be careful with that word Duncan it can be dangerous." Connor warned. "Ye never know who might be listening."

Connor looked at him strangely and said. "Aye, I wasna thinking."

"Not all our people's beliefs were wrong Duncan. There was a reason they drove us out of our homes." Connor warned. "There are dangerous things that are immortal besides ourselves.

"Aye, I know. I wonder why Methos has called us together?"

"I dunno but it will be interesting I am sure. The old man usually has a reason." Connor said. "It has ta be important if he wants us all there." As always when they were together their highland accents came out. Connor enjoyed being with Duncan it made him feel less alone. They were more than friends they were family. While there was over a hundred years between them he still felt closer to Duncan than any other immortal. He saw the man as a younger brother or son. Not that he would ever admit that to him. Because one day they might have to face off and he would not hinder the youth with his feelings. The game had to be played as much as he hated the idea and he would not take advantage his honor would not allow it. They fell into silence and drove on only a few hundred more kilometers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow and Oz talked with Abby and McGee about setting up some communications between the city ships and Earth. As they were talking Willow felt her amulet grow warm. She looked down at it as her cell phone rang. "Hello, Willow speaking." She listened as a frantic Monica filled her in on the kidnappings. She frowned and pulled out a paper to take down the details. "I'll look into it. Yes, I can check on Diamond for you. Yes, I'll hold." She pulled the phone away and called Oz over. "We have a problem. Could you go call the others. Diamond a slayer with Kennedy and Monica has been kidnapped by someone."

Oz nodded and went to find the others. Life was never boring but he sometimes missed the calm of Tibet.

"Ok, how is she? Do we need to come and heal her?" Willow asked.

Monica had arrived to find the unconscious Kennedy laying in the street. She cried out and ran over to her. "Ken's alive Willow. Whoever did this is dead. No signs of Diamond. Wait oh shit, we got Goa'uld. Charlie just checked the CTV lines and it was Ba'al."

Willow frowned and wondered if it was the original or a clone. Either way it could be an issue. "Ok get her back to safety. I'll let Buffy and Faith know what's going on. Then I'll try to find Diamond and we'll come as soon as I have some information. When Ken wakes up tell her it is not her fault. We'll save Diamond and check her out too. I'm sending someone from Devon to give you backup. I know you're in charge but you're down two slayers and it looks like you might need a witch. I have to look for Diamond. Tell Kennedy to hang in there and you take care of her and Marcus ok."

"I will, I should have gone with her." Monica said feeling guilty.

"No, you did the right thing. We agreed the patrol schedule sounded solid. Don't second guess yourself Monica. You and Ken are skilled slayers and this was clearly done on purpose. It might not have mattered if you were there or not. So take care of your love and we will be along as soon as possible. It looks like kidnapping has become a world class sport for the baddies."

That made Monica giggle. "Well at least you still have Dawn safe and sound...Eh she is safe and sound right?" She became serious suddenly.

"I heard that." Dawn said as she came in the room followed by the other Scooby members who all chuckled. "Besides it's not Tuesday."

This made Monica lose it. Despite the seriousness of the situation she felt better.

The doctor arrived and began to check Kennedy over. "She should be fine, she's just stunned. Someone must have used a tazer or something like it on her."

Monica nodded and smiled as Kennedy groaned and cursed. Well she would be ok it seemed. "Willow Ken's coming around."

Willow sighed with relief. While she was not with Kennedy anymore she cared about the younger girl. She was still a friend and she was glad she would be ok. "Good, I'll call you as soon when we know more."

"Ok, good, I have to fill her in and call Marcus he is going to flip." Monica said.

"Yeh, I get that." Willow agreed. "Call ya soon bye."

Monica said good bye as well and hung up. She had to find out what Kennedy knew.

TBC...


	179. Chapter 179

**2 July 2010**

**Under A Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Part 195 Spells**

Willow and Dawn went to gather the ingredients needed to do a locator spell. Neither woman was overly pleased at losing a slayer. Faith was upset and worried. Diamond was a strong slayer and it was going to be hard on Kennedy. While they were not the best of friends Faith understood how hard the girl worked to prove herself. This would be very hard on her self esteem. Buffy leaned back against the wall. She had been expecting the Goa'uld to try something. It was just shitty that it was against a slayer. She sighed and wished they had more help. Dealing with the supernatural world was a pain adding the new big bads made their lives all the more dangerous. Faith rose and decided she had better go tell her grandmother and Queen Hippolyta about this latest turn. "B I'm going to tell Nana about this and Queen Hippolyta as well."

"Good plan, I'll call the SGC and let them in on the news. I can wait her for Willow to come back with Dawn. I think Xander and Hailey were working with Gibbs' team. Tony should be in the infirmary with Jeanne."

"I'll see about filling him in too. You let Diana and her boy toy know what the what is too. I think they should be back soon. Dean said something about heading into town and getting some more hunters here."

"Well the help would be good." Buffy said with a smile. She knew hunters could be just as dangerous as slayers and she was looking forward to meeting some. They would be a lot of help because unlike the former watchers council most actually would fight. She had seen Dean and Sam being tested and for civilians the men were no slouches in combat. Plus it would do her slayers good to have men around who could understand the need to fight. From what Sam had said their family at least had the same drive to fight demons as a slayer did. If enough hunters were single it would help her girls out a lot. She and Faith had been lucky in finding their mates and they wanted to help their girls do the same. Neither ever wanted a slayer to be alone because of their jobs. Men in the SGC and the hunting community became viable options for the girls' futures.

Faith grinned as she caught her sister slayer's thoughts. "You know B we could play match maker. I mean we need families for our cities."

Buffy rolled her eyes at that and said yeah, right. Go find your Nanas and fill them both in."

Faith laughed at this and headed out. Buffy sighed and decided that sometimes their lives were just crazy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack O'Neill looked out across the mountains. He was still coming to terms with the idea his son might be alive. He hated that he might be far away and in danger. He wanted to take a team and break him out. Yet they needed more information first. Going off half cocked was not an option. He was still reeling from everything he had learned. He had spent most of his life in the Air Force and he loved his country. The betrayals however were mounting and he was almost tempted to go through the gate and never return. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist. His beloved held him and he turned pulling Sam close. "I'm scared Sam. I am so afraid. What if Charlie hates me? I don't know what to do. I need to tell Sara but...how can I until we're sure and can get him back? I don't want to raise false hopes."

"We will get Charlie back Jack. Believe that, we have a lot of people willing to help us. As for Sara I agree it would be cruel to do that. She'll understand when we get him home safe and sound. Loki will be dealt with then. I promise you."

Her voice promised pain to the renegade Azgard and Jack held her knowing she would be there for him. She was his rock and he needed her. He loved her deeply and forever. While he had loved Sara they were to different to last forever or even survive the pain of Charlie. He could accept that he and Sara had been drifting apart. Charlie's lose just ended it far more quickly and painfully. He sighed and hoped that she would forgive him one day for being such a poor husband and father. He resolved to bring their son home and make peace with her for his sake. Sara had been his friend and he was honest enough to admit he missed that. Maybe if he brought Charlie back they could find closure and move on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samantha awoke from the procedure to stabilize their DNA. Her head was pounding but she felt better then she had in weeks. She looked over to see her team mates were all waiting on her. Daniel-2 and Teal'c moved to her side.

"Are you guys ok?" She asked.

"We are well Samantha."Teal'c said "Charlie has been brought in as well. He was injured by Baal."

Samantha growled at that. Charlie was Jack's son and needed their protection. "What happened?"

"I think his memories are coming back."Daniel-2 said softly.

"That could be a problem."Samantha said.

"Uh yeah it could." Daniel said for once not having elegance in his words. "I hope my brother gets here soon with Jack and the others. Sam there is more too. It seems Baal had Loki clone Charlie. There are at least three clones. One is just a little boy. Sam he is only kid maybe the same age as Charlie was when ... well when he was killed."

Sam flinched at this. "Well we will have to save the clones too. I guess, ah guys are there any cloths for me?" She said suddenly realizing she was cold because she was naked.

Daniel laughed and handed her a pair of coveralls. "Sorry Sam." His smirk however showed he had not minded seeing her that way. Sam glared at him. "Where is Janet?"

"Oh Loki took her out. I'm not sure I like that idea but he said something about giving her some ancient medical knowledge."

Across the hall Janet groaned in pain as Loki downloaded data directly to her mind. She was almost as advanced as O'Neill and she could handle this. It was no concern to him that it caused her great pain. He only wanted a someone who could monitor his clones health for him. He had more important things to do. As much as he hated to admit it clone Samantha was right he needed them and this procedure would ensure that the doctor could take care of them for him. It was essential he had a fully functional SG-1 to use as his guard dogs.

TBC...


	180. Chapter 180

**Under A Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomi**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Tuesday, August 24, 2010**

**Under a Dark Star**

**Part 196 Lost**

C-Janet was dumped back in with the rest of CSG-1. She had a headache the size of Antarctica and promised herself that one day she was so kicking Loki's ass. She might even kick Thor because he was not able to keep the little grey menace in chains.

Sam came to her side and helped her up. "Are you ok Janet?"

"I have the mother of all headaches." Was the reply. "I'll live but remind me to kick Loki's ass when we get a chance. On the plus side I know how to run ancient technology now. Well, at least the medical equipment."

"Well that is good then. Maybe we can use that." Sam said her mind rapidly working on a plan. She noted that C-Teal'c was resting clearly trusting she would find a way out. Sha're and Daniel just sat close and talked. For all the risk, insanity and uncertainty Sam was glad that they had been clones. Of course they had to play along but she knew they would escape they always did. Then Loki, Baal and Inanna would pay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie O'Neill collapsed into his bunk. His head pounded but he ignored it. He had to rest. Weakness would get him killed. He had seen the gods kill many a good Jaffa for inattentiveness and he was not about to fall for that. He might be stuck with Loki but, the Asgard was little better then the snakes. He hated having to play the dull witted slave. he knew his brothers were just as annoyed as he was but so far they had all kept their cool. Charlie knew that his brothers had to be even more careful then he was. Yet he was glad of their presence. He did not feel so alone when they were around. He wondered if this was how the clones in Star Wars had felt? He had memories of his dad watching that video with him one Saturday when it rained. It was the memory he clung too. His dad and mom warm popcorn and a movie. It was because of this memory that he accepted his clones. At first he had been freaked out. It had been weird to see a version of himself. Only most of the clones did not have all his memories. They were also younger. Charlie recalled his dad saying that he had to look out for his younger cousin Sam. Well the first clones he meet were about Sam's age. So he decided to consider them family. At first he was not going to accept them but then Loki decided to let them die. That he had not liked. It was not right. So Charlie had convinced the crazy Azgard to save them. He had told Loki that the clones would make a great honor guard. The fool had believed him. After all he had a to look good in front of the Goa'uld. Would not matching guards be impressive? The Azgard and agreed so he now had over half a dozen "bothers."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith walked with casual grace to meet her grandmothers. It was still kind of strange to know she had family much less family a family that cared about her. Oh she knew she was loved but, after years of abuse and neglect it was still hard. In some ways it was frightening. She was afraid she would mess up and they would not want her anymore. She knew deep down that she had a family but emotionally it was still hard to grasp. The only one she was totally certain of was Caine. Her son made he feel alive and loved. Paul was supportive and there but, Faith was still afraid she would mess up. Ok maybe she believed he wanted the long term the ring she wore and their bond proved that, only she was scared. Scared of hurting him. She loved the man so damned much. He was everything she had ever dreamed of and more. She pushed that aside as she found her Nana and the others. "Nana, can I speak with you please?"

Catherine Langford nodded and walked over to Faith. She gave her a hug and drew her back over to her own mother Diana and grandmother Hippolyta. "What is wrong?"

Faith was shocked at the hug but decided it was nice. She still was getting used to the more demonstrative members of her family. Overall it was a good feeling however. "Well we are all making plans on trying to save the clones of SG-1. Man I still cannot get my head around that idea. Anyway, back to topic I just have this bad feeling. Like this is just the calm before a storm. B, Buffy says go with our guts and mine is screaming. I know we are missing something. It's just suddenly there are a lot of big bads and it's a little scary. Me and B we both feel like the other shoe is about to drop. You know, like the attack on the Tollan. What we need is more intelligence. Only the SGC people are not exactly able to help much with that as they only send out a few mission a day. With everything that is happening the Presidents been keeping the teams close to home. Our people on Atlantis are just waking up and the Tok'ra are just plain unreliable. They clearly have their own agenda and I am not sure I trust it. Now Teal'c he and the free Jaffa have been trying but they are still kind of new at being Earth's allies. I trust Teal'c but his people not so much. It's kinda like I trust Sam's dad the General but not the other snakes er... Tok'ra."

Catherine hid a grin at this statement of her grandchild. It was more than clear that Jack O'Neill was both a good and bad influence on her. The positive was that she was trying to see the big picture the negative was her irreverence and blunt manner. Then again she had had that before. Then again Buffy Summers was equally blunt and to the point. It was decidedly refreshing. Catherine looked over at her mother princess Diana who seemed to be listening and talking quietly with the Queen of the Amazons. Catherine considered her reply with care as the two women seemed to come up with an idea. They motioned for Catherine to proceed with answering Faith's inquiry. "What do you propose we do Faith?"

Faith chewed her lip and shifted around a little uneasy. "Well B and me would patrol in Sunny D. Look around to see what the what was and who the newest wanta be big bad was. Or we would look and try to figure out what they were doing. Xander and Giles said information was vital to planning any move. I get that I do. Only there not a lot of information or intelligence as Uncle Jack would call it coming in. I think we need to go old school. Patrol and try to find out what is going on with the big bads."

Catherine had to admit that Faith had a reasonable idea. She looked over at the others who seemed to agree. It was clear that Buffy was letting Faith take the lead because she clearly wanted the Amazons to deal with getting the patrol ready to go out. "So you want to patrol? Would that be you and Buffy or someone else?" Catherine asked.

"Well, we could go, only I think that by now Baal and the others know about us. "

The Queen of the Amazons nodded clearly seeing where Faith was going with this. "So you want us to send out a patrol of Amazon warriors through the Chappa'ai?"

"B talked it over with Teal'c and Uncle Jack, and the thing is it a good idea because the Goa'uld tend to underestimate women. We thought about sending slayers but, Buffy and I are the most senior and knowing our luck we have wanted posters across the universe already. Plus a lot of the mini's are young and inexperienced. Plus they might hesitate against a Jaffa or even a Gao'uld and that could get them hurt or worse. Plus Baal tagged Diamond. I was thinking your ladies have been warriors for many years. Plus you could fit into the societies a lot easier than me or heaven help us B. I mean she's my sister slayer and all but, I could not see her fitting into some medieval or ancient place. We are just too used to the modern world."

"That is true." Diana said with a smile. "Mother we could send several teams through. I know several captains have asked if they could work here on an exchange."

The Queen of the Amazons nodded clearly realizing Faith and Buffy had thought his through. They were not just asking to use her people as cannon fodder, rather they wanted them because they were the best qualified. She came to a decision and said. "Diana call for volunteers. I want three squads ready to go out in pairs. I also want three more that will round out some teams. The pairs will simply be out there to gather intelligence on the Goa'uld, Wraith, Anubis and Loki. The others can be intergraded with the SGC and Hunter teams. I think when we are done here I want to talk to your, ... to Dean about his ideas for the teams along with Jack."

Faith sighed with relief. _That was one worry down and maybe just maybe the teams might find their lost slayer._

TBC...


	181. Chapter 181

**Under A Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir**

2011-02-06

Under a Dark Moon

PART 197

Abbey went back to her lab. With all the excitement she had forgotten to check the blood she had retrieved from Daniel Osbourne. Her tests were done and she almost squealed in delight. She pulled on gloves and went to check the results. She knew that Oz and several others were were-wolves and the idea of studying their blood was just too interesting to pass up. She sipped a rather large Caf-Pow as she checked the results. She grinned happily. It seemed that Major Lorne was safe enough from infection. The claw wounds might hurt like a bitch but he would not change into a wolf. In many ways the virus that changed a person into a wolf was a lot like HIV. It was a blood borne pathogen. Blood or fluids had to be exchanged to create an infection. Well that explained the Wolf in both Willow and Micah. She grinned as she examined the blood. The virus looked really familiar to her for some reason. She pulled back and began to think about it. It would come to her eventually. Maybe she could find a way to help her friends control their problem all the time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hunters had all listened to the speech from the Amazon Princess. Most were incredulous. They could not believe that the government wanted to pay them to hunt. Even more unbelievable was the fact that they would not be on earth to do so. Several had concerns. Who would deal with the ghost and other nastiness if they did agree to hunt? What guarantees did they have that this was not a trap? Several hunters hated the government and figured that they generally mucked things up. Dean had to agree with that assessment especially considering the mess with the Stargate and Atlantis. However, he also knew that Hunters had a sixth sense for the supernatural dangers. Given what he knew about the Goa'uld, Wraith and Ori it was reasonable to assume that Hunters like the Slayers would have a better chance than your average G.I. Joe.

Not that he would say that to O'Neill's face but it was true. While the soldiers might have some cool weapons and mad skills there was nothing like that deep down gut feeling hair on the back of the neck rising to warn you. From what Dean could see most military guys did not have that in regards to their new enemies. Ok, maybe SG-1 and Teal'c especially but they had years of dealing with the badies.

Dean also figured his girl and the Amazons would feel the big bads. It was about sensitivity and belief. He believed and so did Diana and her people. Slayers were part of the darkness of the night so they could hunt there. The inner goodness it reflected back the evil on their senses to them. It was metaphysical stuff that Sam had explained but, Dean just called it gut instinct. He had it and Sam was developing it. All hunters did or they died it was that simple. Now all he had to do is wait and see who would join the fight. He hoped the hunting community would step up because frankly the idea of leaving this to the government scared Dean shitless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abbey's machines beeped and glowed. Printouts came and she added more data. There had to be a way to find out what caused the virus to sometimes take and sometimes not. One of the most fascinating things Abbey had learned was that not all victims who survived a werewolf attack turned into wolves. Why did some change while others did not. If she could find the reason maybe there could be a cure or at least a way to help make the change less dangerous for the people involved. She wondered if they could find a way to make the virus less contagious or if they could use it to help the sick. Werewolves healed incredibly fast and did not get sick from many diseases. It meant that if they could find the cause and rework the virus maybe they could make it a positive thing. It could in theory be the cure for many congenital illnesses. She hummed to the loud music as she tried to find her answers. Because to her it was all about the science and helping her new friends. They were not monsters, only people who changed three days a month. Abbey was determined to improve their lives and perhaps turn this curse into a blessing for the world.

TBC...


	182. Chapter 182

**Under A Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir**

Part 198

Willow watched as the new Zoo opened. She held Oz's hand as the first animal came into view. She still had to smile when she saw it. Ok, it was a bird not a cute and cuddly rabbit but hey, it was still cute in its own way. Micah giggled and pointed and said. "Mommy its Dobby. He looks happy with his family."

Willow smiled as she picked her son up to keep him from running over to the bird. "Yes, he does. We should let him go to his family baby. "

The dodo bird in question looked at them and squawked. Cameras flashed as the first of many animals was returned to earth from the extinction list.

"I want to see the tigers," Oz said with a smile. "Shall we go?"

Willow nodded and Micah began to giggle and said. "Tiga I want tiga. Can we play with them mommy?"

"I don't think so but maybe daddy will buy you a stuffed one. Its not like we can take one home as a pet."

"Why not?" Micah asked.

"Because baby they need their mommies and daddies too. Plus they would eat a lot and need room to play."

"Ok mommy," Micah said sticking his fingers in his mouth and sucking.

Willow smiled at him happily. Oz reached over and took their son. "Let me. He is heavy."

Willow smiled and decided she was glad for this family time. Soon they have a dangerous mission. She swallowed hard. She wanted to give Micah a lot of happy memories. Just in case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith and Buffy faced off. "You ready B?"

"Oh yeah F. I am so ready. Let's do this."

The dark slayer grinned and attacked with her staff. It had been way too long since she worked out hard. Buffy had wanted to spar and Faith was glad. She was about ready to explode. Meetings, plans and just the general bull shit of being in charge was getting to her. Hell it was getting to B too. She was glad of that or she might have felt bad about sneaking out for this sparing time. However, both slayers needed to unwind. "So, what ya think of Tony's lady? Think she'll forgive him?"

"I dunno, he's a nice guy. I guess it depends, I mean does she love him or not. If she does then she'll have to forgive him. If not then his heart will get broken," Buffy said. "I can see it going either way." She jumped back and flipped. Faith was doing well using their conversation as a distraction. I have to be on my toes she's too good to be lazy. Buffy spun around their staffs met with a loud thunk.

"I hope she cuts the boy some slack. He was doing his job," Faith said.

"Yeah, maybe but it sucks to get played."

"Oh, shit, Riley right?"

"Yeah, Faith, Riley, he played me too. Only, I think it was only partly a game or operation for him. In the end I think he loved me some." She kicked Faith sending her back into a flip to get away.

"He seemed to care, Buffy he did love you." She stopped and looked at her sister slayer. "I mean he..."

"Yeah, I know. It got complicated for us both. I think it's the same for Tony at least. I just hope it works out. I mean me and Riley we could not get past stuff. Which is ok, I got Giles and he has Sam. We've gotten past the bad stuff and become friends. It can work out to be in a good place maybe. " Buffy stopped the spar. She held up her hand stopping Faith attack so she could finish her thoughts. "I guess it all depends on how much was the real Tony and how much was the operative."

"That makes sense, so you think we can save them?" Faith asked. "I mean the farm boy he's an innocent in this game."

"Yeah, he is. Sam, I'm not so sure. I'd like to think she is and that she is playing along to save Riley. Even so she is dangerous. I just hate the idea of having to take out a friend," Buffy said.

Faith nodded and said. "We will do what we can. So, can we spar now?"

Buffy laughed and by way of an answer jumped back into a defensive pose. "Bring it on Faith."

Faith laughed and they spent the next half hour beating the hell out of each other to relieve the stress.

Hippolyta watched from the auxiliary control room and smiled with Illya at her side. "They are well matched."

"Indeed, Illya they are. Tis a shame they choose to live in the world of men so much. I noticed several of our people were interested in them."

Illya laughed at this. "Of course they were. My niece Detria wanted me to introduce her. She wanted to court your Faith."

Hippolyta laughed "Oh that would be amusing to watch. Only I believe her mate might object."

Illya snorted at that. "He is only a man. However, I warned her off as Faith has a son. She would never leave him to his father. Detria was disappointed but, she is young and will find another."

Hippolyta nodded at this. "Agreed, well we will give them a little more time then we must prepare for battle."

Illya agreed and headed out. "I have to go check with Dr. Fraiser about what supplies our people should carry in their medical bags. If you will excuse me?"

"Go, and be careful not to get lost," Hippolyta said with a smile. Her lover winked and slipped out.

TBC...


	183. Chapter 183

**Under A Dark Star**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.**

**A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her? **

**Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended. **

**A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir**

9 November 2010

Under a Dark Moon

Part 199 Enough

Anubis was not a System Lord who liked to be idle. He wanted to expand his power and force the humans back under his heel. He was after all more than his peers. However, his current form while relatively invulnerable had several key drawbacks. He wanted a true form once more. He read over the latest of his plans and knew if he was to rule long term he would soon need a body. The host that had been chosen seemed to be interesting. However, he liked to have options. To that end he sent several of his loyal Jaffa out. After all why limit his choices.

The Jaffa raided a world and gathered several males for Anubis to look at. He was not overly happy with the selection. However several would be useful for his allies. With a careless shake of his hand over twenty humans were sent to the Wraith. The queen was surprised and pleased. While the number was not large it did show that Anubis was keeping his side of the bargain. She sent the humans to storage as she had just fed. One of them however broke free and ran. He slipped around the corner and turned into a bright light. The Ori had to learn of this. It seemed Anubis was feeding the Wraith. That could not be allowed. The Wraith had been created as the boogie man to the humans. However, they were not allowed free reign.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diamond screamed as the Jaffa beat her. She was not going to give in. She knew this was all just to weaken her. She would not break. I am 16 years old and I can hold out. If I break the younger slayers will be at risk. "Go to hell Jaffa. I'm not telling you anything about my people."

Ba'al frowned he hated enemies who had honor. It was always a lot of trouble to break them. They seemed to think that resisting would gain them time. It was not going to happen. He just wanted to weaken the girl. Then he would place a larva in her and all her secrets would be his. These girls would make good hosts for his concubines. He watched as his Jaffa beat the girl. She would soon be weak enough to begin implantation. In a way it was sad to damage such lovely flesh. He watched in shock as the girl somehow kicked out and caught one of her tormenters with a kick. He went down with an auditable crack as she broke his leg with a solid kick. It was he thought quite impressive. He could hardly wait to test the passion of the girl. Of course she would need to be cleaned up a bit first. He also wanted her firmly implanted because somehow he knew it was the only safe way to bed one such as her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Travers slipped into the warehouse. He could not believe it had come down to this. He looked around and shivered. It was cold and damp. The sun had set hours ago and he hated being out at night. Vampires were dangerous and he more than most got that they liked these types of areas to hole up in. The problem was it was perhaps the safest place to be. No one would look for him and his allies here. Added bonus that it was out of town and in location that had heavy flight traffic for drug runners. If his people were spotted they might just assume it was another flight of illegal drugs into the deserts of America. He had to admit it was a decent cover.

Kinsey looked over at Franklin Burns and Jeremy Lehane. Both men were deep in discussion on how they felt they should proceed. He shook his head and noted that Generals Bauer and West were both sleeping. Leave it to the military to take a nap. He would let them be for now however as their bickering had become annoying. Sometimes he wished he had found better help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine Langford spoke softly with her mother. Diana was a gift she had never hoped to have. She had been so happy to simply find Faith. It seemed that perhaps there was a greater plan in play after all. She was not sure she believed in TPTB per say. However, she had always had a deep and abiding faith in a higher power. It might shock the members of the SGC but Catherine really did believe in God. Oh, not the false ones like the Goa'uld but in the Creator of all. She had to have faith or she would have gone crazy all those years ago. She wondered if maybe this was her reward for believing? Of course having meet Zeus and Hera she knew there were powerful entities out there. She decided that the Creator simply used these beings to help mold humanity. It was to her mind entirely possible that he/she created them to ensure that humans had something to believe in that they could understand. Because frankly she thought God was too large a mystery or concept for humans to understand. The lesser deities were messengers and placeholders in a sense. She was not sure but, it worked for her so she let it be. She listened as Diana her mother told her of her life. In the end Catherine decided that she was blessed and it really did not matter who gave her family back. It was simply enough that they were here.

TBC...


	184. Chapter 184

Under A Dark Star

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.

A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir

10 November 2010

Part 200

General Landry stood next to General Hammond and O'Neill. He watched as the Stargate portal opened. He was not overly happy with what was going to happen. However he did know that there was very little choice. The teams all lined up and the gate was dialed. They would all head out to a neutral location and then dial to various worlds. The world they were going to were uninhabited and it was a great place to leave from. Many used it as a gateway so travelers coming from there would not draw undue attention. The only thing that concerned Hank was that this information came from the Tok'ra. Like Jack he was not overly certain that he trusted them all that much. Oh, he trusted General Carter the rest not so much. His gut told him that this could be dangerous. Then again without intelligence they were in peril as well. It was a case of better to look than not. His SG team members were now paired with both Amazons and Hunters. He cringed at that. He had argued long and hard against allowing these civilians into the field. It had been a lost cause, he just prayed they did not get his people killed. Atlantis or not he did not trust Hunters or Amazons. Both were too wildly independent and neither group were followers. Of course Hank could admit the Amazons were a disciplined group. Only he worried about their taking orders from men. It never occurred to him that they were warriors who could and would follow their orders just like his airmen.

Queen Hippolyta addressed her Amazons with the Princess Diana, Donna, Cate standing at her sides. To her left were her fellow Queens Faith and Buffy. The human generals were there with the lead hunters Dean and Sam Winchester. "This mission is vital. We must know what is happening with our enemies. These teams have been designed to give you all the greatest chance of Survival. Please work together. The human race is depending on us all."

Hammond moved forward and said. "I have the up most faith in every member of these teams. Be they SGC members or civilian workers. You each have special skills to make this work. The president and the nation wait on your reports. Please support and help each other."

Dean and Sam moved up. They looked at each other and Dean spoke for them both. "Hunters, we all know you can kick ass and take names."

There was a bit of laughter at that.

"This mission is about finding out whose ass we have to kick and when. Now, you all are here to help the military and the Amazons. While the latter is familiar with the spooky and creepy the former is not. Keep one eye open at all times. Trust the ladies they have fantastic guts that warn them of danger. The Goa'uld are nasty and the Wraiths worse so pay attention to the military. They got those guys. Each group has special skills and you will need them all to complete this mission. Fail and Earth the human race will fall. So don't frak up."

The queen smiled she had to agree that last warning was fitting for the whole of it. The gate flashed and the teams headed out.

Jack and SG-1 waited their turn. When the others left they would head out with Buffy, Faith and the other Scoobies. While the teams did recon they had clones to save.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The immortals arrived at SGC and waited. They knew it was not going to be simple or easy to get inside. Of course they all wanted to see if what Methos said was true. If it was than their worldview was shattered. Methos wanted them to work for the human race. Many considered humans to be little more than pets to play with. The idea of being outed however was a motivator for them to consider working with the eldest of their kind. Plus Zeus had warned if they did not obey he would make them mortal. That threat was enough to bring even the darkest of them to heel. Because none of them wanted to be merely human. Of course the Wraith issue was also a problem for them. Immortals did not die. If they got caught they would be fed upon over and over and over. It did not sound like a fun way to die. It would be in all their interests to help the humans. Or at least until they found a way to escape the dangers. Many Immortals were considering fleeing the world they now lived on. If the game was false why stay and risk dying.

Of course the Highlanders and their group were less concerned about the situation. They trusted Methos. He was a lot of things but they all knew he would never lie about this. Besides the idea of meeting other immortals who just might be their family was enticing.

Connor wondered if his biological mother was alive? He recalled his adopted mother and smiled. She had never stopped loving him even when it caused her death. He still felt guilt over that but, now years later he understood. He looked at Duncan and even Richie and knew he would die for them. Family stood for family. It was why he was here. Because while Methos was a pain in the ass he was in the end family.

TBC...


	185. Chapter 185

Under A Dark Star

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.

A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir

11 November 2010

Part 201

Part 201

The clones were finally stable. Loki looked in on them and ordered that they be brought to his conference room. They along with his elite guard needed to be informed of his impending meeting with Ba'al, Anubis and the Wraith Queen. It was vital that the team be alert and ready for anything. Loki was not overly certain he could trust his allies. He may had to use them but, he was not foolish enough to think that each was not out for their own survival and supremacy. The only one Loki trusted was himself. He had done all he could to ensure this would go his way. If it worked he would have new humans to use in his experiments and the greater the pool to draw from the better chance he would have of finding a way to save his people. He hoped that if this alliance worked he might be able to gain access to Nirrti's machines that altered DNA. He had read the reports O'Neill and the SGC had sent to Thor. Setting up the back door to the Asgard central data base had been one of his more brilliant moves. It had paid many dividends over the years. He never could understand why Thor and the others in the council were so fascinated with humans. They were as far below the Asgard as Chimpanzees were to humans. They were interesting as laboratory animals and they could be trained to carry out some menial tasks and were useful cannon fodder. However they were by no means as valuable as one Asgard. Loki truly did not care if he made the human race extinct as long as he was first able to restore his own kind. In fact he had begun to think that their might well be a more useful species to study. The Wraith seemed to be far stronger and more long lived. He briefly wondered what would happen if he crossed. Jaffa, Wraith, human and Asgard DNA? What type of being would he create? It was something to consider.

The immortals arrived at the SGC. Adam headed to the main gate. He took a deep breath and said a silent prayer. With luck the gods would have given the military and the government the news that they were allies. If not this could get messy fairly quickly.

Faith and Buffy suddenly froze. They seemed to be far away. Catherine went to Faith's side. She called for Illya to check her out. The healer came over as did several medics from the SGC. Buffy and Faith suddenly fell over.

"Medic, we need a medic now!" Came the panicked call.

Buffy and Faith both looked up and saw Zeus and Hera. "Well that did not go as expected," Zeus said.

Hera rolled her eyes. Sometimes Zeus's humor left a lot to be desired. "We are sorry for causing you both to pass out. However, it is unwise for us to enter your plan at this time. We have a message for you both. We have send you some help. The beings that will soon join you all are called IMMORTALS. Most are not overly thrilled with the idea of helping you. However we have encouraged them to seek you out. Most are many years old and have much to offer. They will be most useful on some of your hunting teams as well as being trainers for both the SGC, and the Council."

Buffy glared at Hera. "So there are beings out there that can't die. One question why the hell were they not tapped to be demon fighters?"

Faith caught Buffy before she could take a swing at the Queen of the Gods. Not that she did not agree with B on this one. But, pissing off a God was never a good idea. Ok maybe B had slain one back in the day but, Hera was no Glory. Besides Faith liked Hera and she had a feeling that there was a reason.

"It was not our decision Buffy. The immortals are the children of the Gods and as such they could not be actively encouraged or as you were drafted to fight. They are in fact demigods." It was Zeus who answered sensing that Hera was a little annoyed at the slayer. Of course the girl had a valid point. "The choice was mine. To be fair Hera argued just the points that you did. However, I allowed it to be as it was."

Buffy's dark look would have scared any supernatural creature. It might have even scared Glory. Zeus however was the King of the Gods. He did not even flinch. "Sometimes hard choices must be made. The world is not a perfect place. One life or thousands was the choice. I...we the gods had to step back. I allowed the PTB a chance to help humanity. It was never supposed to become as twisted as it die. The council was supposed to guard and protect the slayer. They were to be their shield and refuge. What happened was not part of the agreement. It was never about balance. Somehow, someway it all became twisted a parody of what it should have been. Fortunately you and your friends changed it all."

"How? How did we change it? I mean it still cost us dearly. We should never have been alone. You had people here who could have helped us. Immortals would know the languages and the rituals. So many lives could have been saved if you had them help us poor mortals. Instead a girl got sacrificed every few months or years. You say you are on our side well it sure looks like you let evil have free reign."

"Perhaps, however even gods must obey the creator of all. It was TPTB job to guide and help the slayer."

"Oh, so you are passing the buck? TPTB were never helpful only cryptic. The oracles were not much better. If they had been maybe Spike and Angel would still be around. I know they were vampires but they tried to change. Spike most of all. He was a good man."

Zeus nodded he sensed the slayer still had feelings for the blonde vampire. She might be bonded with the watcher but, he was not foolish enough to discount her love for either vampire champion. It had been real even if it had not lasted. "They received their rewards. I promise you that."

"Buffy it's not his fault. He has helped us now. Remember we are immortal now too," Faith said.

Buffy glared at her sister slayer. "Yeah, so we can fight for them and humanity forever. It's not a reward Faith. They need us. Yeah we get to spend our immortality with our loved ones and that is cool. But, we can also fight for them. They used the idea of protecting our loved ones with this gift as a way to ensure we stay in the fight to the end."

Zeus was surprised at the girl's insightfulness. "This is true, however there will be time for you to be a family now. Something you may not have been given as a mortal."

"Yeah, I know it's the only reason I have not pulled out my troll hammer," Buffy replied.

Zeus smile this child of his was entertaining and wise. "I know. It will be better for all of you. This I promise."

"I'll hold you to it," Buffy warned. Faith rolled her eyes, Only Buffy would dare threaten the King of the Gods and have him laugh in amusement.


	186. Chapter 186

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.

A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir

Under a Dark Star

Part 202

Elizabeth Weir was taken before Anubis and the Wraith Queen. She was tired, hungry, scared, but, mostly she was angry. These beings had been causing pain for so many. She would not back down. If she was going to die it would be standing up or at least defiant to the end. Because standing was not really possible at the moment. She gave them a dark look. 'I may only be food to them but, I will not cower.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John Sheppard watched as several teams went through the gate. He hoped they would bring back news. He was still very worried about Elizabeth. Yes, he knew that she was listed as MIA but damn it that did not mean they had to give up on her. He hated that he had a member of his city missing. Elizabeth was in many ways the best of those that had first come to the city of Atlantis. She had been their rock through most of that first year. He was angry that the IOA and Earth and more specifically the United States had just about written her off. That anger translated to his becoming more a citizen of Atlantis than America. He knew many might think his thoughts were treasonous. Yet, out among the stars in this city he had found a true home. It was a place he belonged. The city felt like it was his. Yes, he knew that the city had claimed Buffy Summers and her people as its own but, it had talked to him first. It had responded to his genes. He was the reason they could even be here. John Sheppard was not leaving. He was going to stay until his leader, friend oh hell he should just admit it at least to himself the woman he loved returned. He sighed and carefully and respectfully pulled the American Flag off his uniform along with the rank patch. Yes he felt like Atlantis was a part of him and he was not going to give up his home. If it meant accepting the new leaders and rulers he would. Plus, he knew that Buffy and Faith would never leave a woman behind. The slayers valued their own and they considered Elizabeth one of theirs. So they would go after her. To help them John had to be free of his previous commitments. His time in the United States Air Force was over. Well at least he knew Jenny would approve. Oddly it mattered that he had his family's support this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jennifer Sheppard walked with Leroy Jethro Gibbs around the city. She noticed the new check points and the many different Marines setting up outposts. This would soon look like a regular city with police stations along the way. She hoped this would help protect the inhabitants. She wanted the city to be peaceful and safe. She smiled as the newly awakened children began to roam about with their families. It was a joyful sight.

Gibbs watched his one time lover and saw the longing in her eyes. He wondered if it was still possible? Could they go back? Could they find love and start over. Neither of them were all that young but, then neither were they old. He sighed and wondered. He lived his team and in many ways they were like his family. But, if he was honest really honest with himself he wanted another child. Losing Kelly had almost destroyed him. Getting her back was a gift beyond price yet, he knew Jenny wanted her own child. She always had. He watched as Kelly ran ahead eager to see all the sights. Yes, it would do his daughter good to be the big sister. 'So, how do I get Jenny to think about this? I mean it will be one hell of a step.'

Jennifer Sheppard looked over at Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He had a very real smile on his face as he watched his daughter. She found she was utterly and totally charmed by the girl. She was not so sure if this Kelly was Gibbs' daughter but like her one time lover she did not care. She knew he was happy and that was more than enough for her. Jennifer now knew why he had always been so dark and driven. Why there had been bad feelings of sadness even in their happiest times. She decided he was never going to feel that alone and sad again. She would not let it happen. She would be there for him. She had grown and changed. Her uneasiness and fear were gone. Jennifer now knew her ambition had merely been a result of her fear, insecurity and immaturity of not being enough for him. She now knew she had wanted to excel to show Gibbs she was his equal. Even then on some level she had known there was a measuring stick and she had felt she fell short. She had never at that time considered that she had held her own special place in his heart. Now she knew she did and that it was enough. She would not regret her choices now. Now Jennifer Sheppard would work to make this relationship work. She owed Faith Lehane for this second chance and she would not blow it. If Gibbs wanted more she would be the one to provide it. She smiled at him and took his hand. It was time to show he was hers and she wanted to be his. Besides Kelly should have a sibling or they would end up spoiling the girl rotten. "Jethro, I was thinking...maybe we could ... ah..."

He looked at her and grinned. "Yeah, I would love another child too Jenny."

She jumped over and hugged him. Maybe this bond thing would be good after all.

"We have forever right? Let's have those children we both want and save the world too."

Gibbs laughed and Kelly turned to look at them. She grinned. "So does this mean I get a little brother or sister?"

Gibbs laughed having forgotten how blunt children could be. "Maybe."

"Cool, I need to go tell Faith she bet me a dozen cookies you two would take a week to get to this point. So cool, that new batch of Willow's snicker doodles are so mine."

"It seems the queen is corrupting our daughter," Jenny said then she froze she looked at Gibbs who smiled.

"Shannon would want her to have a loving mother Jenny. I would like it if you consider her yours too."

Jennifer Sheppard hugged Leroy Jethro Gibbs with a full Slayer hug and he grunted but was glad he made her happy. Maybe it was a good thing he was now immortal those hugs could be lethal.

TBC...


	187. Chapter 187

Under a Dark Star

Under a Dark Star

Rating: This will be rated from Fr5 to FR-21 G or NC-17 I will do my best to rate each chapter with appropriate warnings but I just like to point out that there will be variations. There will be adult language, violence and sexual language. There may well be Heterosexual and fem/slash though it will not be too obvious for the latter. If any of these things offend you please do not read this work.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate and his SG-1, SGA. I also do not own NCIS, Mash 4077th Wonder Woman or Supernatural or any other series that may show up here. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for ALL the series. This is written for the amusement of the author and anyone else insane enough to read it no monetary compensation is asked for, nor will any be accepted just a review every now and then would be great.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her? What if by chance Faith's life was a lot more like a normal slayers then even the Scoobies realized?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer, NCIS and references to others series including MASH and NCIS.. The characters and events may or may not reflect what we typically see in any of these series. This work can and should be considered Alternate Universe for all series.

A/N: This series also includes a cross over with Wonder Woman. I owe the idea of it to Big Head at TTHM. So I just wanted to credit that to them. However the story will have my own twist on it.

A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.

A/N- Thoughts and Telepathy in italics

Part 203 Challenged

Ziva was working out in the gym with Teyla and was finding the Athosian warrior a real challenge. Twice she had landed on her backside and twice she had almost been pinned. It was exhilarating to have to work at wining for a change. It might seem arrogant but Ziva knew full well her skills and weaknesses. Generally in any fight she had better than even odds at winning. Of course since coming to Atlantis she had been challenged a great deal more by both Buffy and Faith and then later by Teyla and the Amazons. Which was to her mind a very good thing. Without challenges one's skills became atrophied and that could be dangerous in a combat situation. Ziva weaved in and her right foot struck out catching Teyla off guard. It was not a typical combat move and it sent the Athosian flying backward. Teyla smiled at this.

"Good shot."

Ziva grinned and nodded. Just then the claxons went off and both women stopped their spar.

"This cannot be good," Ziva said.

"No, we had better go see what is wrong," Teyla said agreeing as she and Ziva moved as one to head to the gate.

Faith was not happy at all. She was cursing rather loudly and it took both Paul and Buffy to calm her down. Not that Buffy herself was not about ready to go postal but, she had expected this to happen. She had not mentioned the possibility to Faith because frankly she had known her sister slayer would react just like this. It figured that Travers and his buddies Kinsey and Lehane would strike eventually. Their timing of course sucked.

"B we have to go help those minis and my troopers."

"We will Faith. Calm down losing it and running headlong into danger won't help them at all."

"Look at you all calm and rational like. How can you not want to go kick some ass?"

Buffy held Faith as she tried to pull away. "I'm not as calm as I appear Faith. I'm livid. The thing is, if we go off half cocked we risk the girls and those men you sent to help with the supplies. That's not something I want to do. So, calm down a moment and we'll see what we can do."

Faith glared but tried to do as Buffy asked. Buffy let her go and Paul hugged her offering his silent support.

"Buffy what's the what?" Xander said as he and Hailey came in answering the alert.

"Several Mini slayers along with the team Faith and I sent got snatched by someone. All indications are its either Travers or Kinsey maybe both working together."

"Shit, that just blows. What can we do?"

Buffy smiled at her oldest friend and said. "We need intelligence. Willow and Oz are up, checking the scanners for any chatter. We need a team to go after them."

Faith had slowly calmed down as Paul was holding her. She wanted to glare at Buffy but her blonde friend was right as usual which was just damned annoying. However now that she was calm she was willing to listen. She might be a queen but Buffy had been leading a lot longer than she had. She had learned some hard lessons and Faith actually appreciated that Buffy was attempting to spare her the pain of learning things the hard way. Even if in doing so she was very annoying. "Ok B spill what's the plan? How are we going to spring Vicky, Fred and Helena and their boytoys?"

Buffy smiled, Faith had come a long way and it made her feel good to be trusted. "Well first off we need to find Cate and the others. We'll need their input. Plus Giles needs a heads up. I'm not sure that Hector, Philip and Damon would like to be called boy toys."

"Fair enough. But you got to admit they are hung up on the girls."

Buffy rolled her eyes at that and then shrugged. Romance seemed to be in the air. Of course Faith would see it as a good thing.

Faith smirked then said "I'll call Nana and the others you track down your honey. I think he was going to see Janet about some differences in our realities. He seemed to think maybe more than she and the kids crossed over."

"Great so we might be facing more fuglies," Xander said."Of course we should have expected it. Murphy just loves us."

Buffy giggled at that but Xander wasn't wrong in his assessment. Of course she was peeved Giles had not warned her, then again maybe he was hoping for the best and with everything else going on had not wanted to worry her. She frowned at that. She have to talk to him about keeping secrets that lead to bad stuff for them in the past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley woke up and saw Sam. He tried to sit up but found himself too weak to move well. His mind seemed hazy. Sam turned to face him and he shook his head. He could have sworn her eyes glowed for a moment. He shook his head. The glowing eyes reminded him of something. Sam leaned down and kissed him on the lips and the thought sped away. He cursed his weakness because the kiss was about all he could do. When Sam broke it off and smiled he grinned. "I missed you."

"I know baby. I missed you too." She sat next to his bed and took his hand. "I think I may have found a way to help you. If you trust me that is."

Riley was taken aback by this statement but he loved Sam and trusted her. "I love you and trust you with my life."

Sam/Inanna smiled at this. "Then all will be well beloved."

Riley leaned back and closed his eyes suddenly very tired. Inanna's eyes flashed and she went over to pick up a jar. She smiled as she thought of being reunited with her true love. Soon she said to the jar. He just has to be a bit stronger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The slayers struggled against their bonds. Victoria could not believe that they had been taken. She cursed at Travers who merely smiled. "Such language Lady Victoria what would your mother say?"

Victoria glared. "She would agree with me you slimy git," she cursed herself for not attacking him on sight. It had been a costly mistake. She knew Travers was a bastard but his flag of truce seemed genuine. Damn it I should have remembered this bastard has no real honor. She had been willing to listen to him and take him in. After all their families had been friends for years. Travers however took advantage of this fact and now Victoria, Freda and Helena were all his prisoners along with Damon, Hector and Philip their counterparts from Lemuria.

Philip glared at the former head watcher. He silently promised himself he would rip his head off soon.

"Relax My lady there is nothing you can do. The drug suppresses the slayer quite nicely."

"Why are you doing this?" Helena asked.

"Well first off because I can. Secondly Slayers belong to the council and thirdly I expect that Summers and Lehane will come to rescue you lot. Then I will have them and I will trade them for the cities."

Victoria looked at him like he was mad. "You are insane."

"Hardly, we will win dear girl. Because your leaders cannot kill humans."

Hector looked at the others and said. "I am not seeing you as human. I wonder if the queens will?"

Travers frowned but then smiled. "It hardly matters. I have enough of the drug to drop an elephant."

Victoria frowned at that because she knew it was true. Worse yet the iv he hooked up was keeping her and the others weak. They would be of little help to their queens or allies. Damn I should have just killed the bastard. I so hate having been taken in by his so called honor. I am so going to kill this prick myself.


	188. Chapter 188

Under a Dark Star

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.

By:Fire Wolfe

**Betaed by:****Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir**

Part 204

They guard at the gate stopped the messenger. He frowned but signed for the package. He then motioned for his partner to call down to the General. He would want to get this package himself.

General Landry was not overly happy. He could not believe that the guards had not stopped the messenger. Then again it could just be a legitimate currier who got caught up in the bad guys web. International was a legitimate package firm. He pulled out a letter opener and dumped the package careful to only handle it by the corners. He pulled out a second envelope and cursed loudly. He was reaching for the phone in the next few minutes because this meant that things had gone sideways again.

The call came in from Star Gate Command and Buffy looked at her friends and family. It seemed they had the lead they needed now. "General could you beam the package up to us?"

"Of course Miss Summers, however it might be best if I send it with General Hammond. He has just arrived and has some more news."

"All right. We will wait for him," Buffy said. She looked over at Faith and said, "we have some information coming in. Maybe you should order a team to stand by to join us."

"Yeah good point," Faith said she rose and Paul followed her out.

Buffy turned to Giles and said. "Travers is going down Giles. I'm going to kill him for this."

Giles frowned. He knew now why Buffy sent Faith out. She did not need to know about this. faith was still struggling with her past and it would bother her deeply to know Buffy was now honestly considering killing a human. Not that he considered Travers that but...it was not a deed Buffy wanted Faith involved with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kennedy and Monica gathered their slayers. The news had come that there might soon be a lead on their kidnapped friends. They wanted to be ready to help. Neither woman was happy that Travers had gotten away and Marcus had nearly strangled the poor messenger who let them know he escaped. He was very powerful when he wanted to be. Both women looked at their lover and smiled. One would never know he was such a strong man to look at him now. Of course he had to be to keep up with them. Oddly Kennedy almost wished they had time for a nice romp. She had always considered herself to be a woman's woman but she had grown fond of Marcus and frankly it was fun to be with him sometimes. His lovemaking was so different then Monica's or any other woman's. She grinned and now got why Willow had sometimes missed Oz. Oh well she had the best of both worlds now not that she ever let either lover know. Because frankly they would tease her forever and that she could live without.

Travers waited. It was not an activity he enjoyed but sometimes needs must. He looked over at his allies and knew that this time they would win. There was one thing he had learned in recent years and that was that slayers always came after their own. He would used his prisoners to take out the heads of the lines. He would force them to give him the cities and then he would rule them and use them to take over Earth. He deserved to be king. He notices his Jeremy was pacing and deep in thought. Kinsey was shuffling some cards and playing solitaire. Such a childish game. Well he would soon be done with both men. Travers was still debating if he should eliminate the military officers. They might still prove useful. Well he had some time to think about it. Waiting was good for something after all. Now all he had to do is wait for the call from his Goa'uld ally. If he broke Elizabeth Weir taking the cities would be easy enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth screamed. She hated the Goa'uld. She finally got why Jack O'Neill wanted nuke them all. Damn it she had to get free. The guards left and she was gasping for breath. She prayed that there was a Tok'ra agent someplace near. Please God get me out of here.

John Sheppard walked through the gate. He was glad his mission had not been cancelled given the situation with the slayers. At least Buffy and Faith understood he needed to be out there looking for Elizabeth. He hoped that the contact Bra'tac was taking him to would have news. He missed Elizabeth a lot. He had finally admitted it at least to himself he was in love and he was going to get her back. He wanted a life here on Atlantis and the only partner he wanted was the woman who had lead him here. He vowed he would save her if it was the last thing he did. He was grateful his team was with him. Rodney was not even bitching which was a plus. It almost felt unnatural. However John knew that Rodney had respected and liked Elizabeth even if he did snark at her. The team came out of the wormhole and headed toward the village. Bra'tac's informant had said he would wait for them there at the local pub. Well if the news was bad at least he could grab a drink. It was one of the things he had grown to appreciate about this part of the universe their alcohol was very good.

**TBC…**

**A/N: This is now the betaed version of this chapter thanks to my beta ****Morgomir**


	189. Chapter 189

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.

By: Fire Wolfe

**A/N:Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir**. This is for Blue Taneth for all the kind reviews.

Part 205

The group of Queens and leaders of the SGC, SGA, NCIS and Council met once more. Giles cleaned his glasses and was glad that for once he was not the one making the decision. He looked over at Buffy and Faith and the hard looks on their faces and knew they had made up their minds on who to rescue first. He just prayed their choice did not end this possible alliance. It seemed to be an impossible situation because they could very well be deciding who lived and who died. Giles looked over at General Laundry and General Hammond and knew both men shared his views of the hard if not impossible choices they now had to make. The multiple kidnappings had caught them completely unaware along with the escape of their most dangerous adversaries it was not a good place to be. It had made the playing field very dangerous and very risky to them all.

Buffy rose and looked at Faith who nodded. Looking around the room Buffy took a deep breath and began. "Faith and I are in agreement about this. It was not easy to decide this but we think in the end it will give all those we lost to our enemies the best possible chance at survival. We have a real issue here with Kinsey and company grabbing the slayers. We know that they are in danger but, given how easily they took Kennedy and Diamond down we made our choice. Kennedy before you feel bad that dart they injected you with would have taken me and Faith down just as easily and maybe even out Amazon family members. That being said we need to augment our forces. The immortals will be a help but again the drug may take them out. So we need an edge. That edge is the clone SG-1 team and the android SG-1. To that end we will be going after CSG-1 first. We feel that this choice will give us assets to use in the retrieval of the others."

There was a stunned silence. Of all the things Hank Laundry had expected to hear this was not it. He had expected that the clones would be given a low priority. Not that he thought that they were not important to the leaders of the Cities but, they were not slayers. He was shocked still. They were placing the welfare of SGC members above their own. Ok maybe the clones were not technically SGC but he knew damned well that mattered little to O'Neill and his team. To them the clones were family.

Giles on the other hand smiled. He had hoped this would be the choice they made. He let out a breath of relief. "When shall we go? I would say the sooner the better."

"As soon as the team from Harlan is ready. I think if we can get the clones and they are ok we can then go after everyone else. No one would expect SG-1 to attack in three places at once. We think if we can make that happen it will cause one hell of a bit of confusion and maybe we can get the others out," Buffy said. "Plus I really would like the That team with us when we go after our girls. They can't be drugged and according to the reports are pretty damned tough fighters. It is the last thing Travers or Kinsey would expect. I am also thinking of sending Buffy Bot in as well. At the very least it will play with Travers mind if he manages to tag her with a dart."

"Well that's a bit of trickery, I like it," Xander said. "Plus it keeps you safe always of the good."

"Hey the bot is family too," Dawn said.

"No one said she isn't Dawn but, she's a slayer too. I think she the best to help with this," Buffy said. "You want me to treat her like a sister slayer and that's what Faith and I will be doing. This mission is a good one for her on a number of levels."

"Ok, I guess, only she will have to be blonde again," Dawn said with a smirk.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I'll even let her raid my wardrobe ok."

Dawn nodded happy.

"What if the clones are not ok?" This from Kennedy who still felt responsible for Diamond. She understood Buffy's idea but there could be serious issues with the clones. CD showed them that.

"Then we will still have to go after the others. Sadly there are numbers here we have a lot of people to save. Somehow I think that the slayers are safest for now. Their captors need them for the moment. That will at least keep them alive."

Kennedy nodded finding she had to agree with that thought. Monica held her hand tightly offering support.

"I have to agree that is a logical assumption. However, I still think we need more intelligence," Woolsey said. "Perhaps we should try to gather some?"

"Marcus this is not a good idea. B and me think there are more teams out there ready to snatch our people. I want to find out more too. Take names kick ass, only I won't risk the mini's without reason. Look Kinsey and Travers would just as soon kill us if threatened. We need a clear advantage. As long as they can drop us with a needle we are going to have to think things through with care. I get you are pissed we are too, but for once we are going to think then jump."

Willow giggled at Faith. She had never thought the dark slayer would ever say that. Xander held out his hand and Willow giggles became a glare and she handed Xander a twenty.

"What?" Xander said. "Faith thinking out a plan had to happen sometime."

She shot him a dark look. "Like you are one to talk X."

He snickered at that. "Point."

"So we will monitor the situation here then," Gibbs offered. "You go find the clones and bring them home and then we kick ass of the trouble makers here on earth."

"Yeah, Gibbs that's the plan," Faith said. "I think if you and Kennedy are here keeping an eye out and if it looks like things will change with our girls you will be able to go after them. We are not leaving them behind only we want the best chance to end this for good."

"Are you and Buffy both going on this mission?" Cate/Catherine Langford asked. She was clearly thinking of the gaps in protection here on Earth.

"Yes, we are," Faith said. "It's, about supporting our allies. We also think that they will be expecting us to go for the mini's first."

The Amazon queen nodded clearly agreeing. "Go bring them home and we will keep those you leave behind safe. I agree it might well be that they expect the slayers to have the higher value. That could cause them to be unnerved when an attack is no imminent."

"Yeah, we figured they might get complacent and think we are not coming,"Buffy said. "We would never leave anyone behind but, they don't think that way. They might think we are cutting our losses and that might be an advantage too. It will also give the Amazons a chance to become acquainted with the other immortals. We will need team work and I have a feeling that group may well test our limits."

Hippolyta rolled her eyes if ever there was an understatement that was it. She had already spotted several men she would have killed years ago on general principle alone had Zeus and Hera not forbidden it. On the other hand it might be nice to have some people closer to her age besides Amazons around. She sighed and decided that once more life was a challenge and it was all a males fault even if he was a god.

TBC….


	190. Chapter 190

Under a Dark Star

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.

By:Fire Wolfe

Betaed by:**Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir**

Part 206

The Immortals were rather shocked upon learning about the Amazons and demons. Most had thought that they alone were immortal. Of course most immortals rarely ran into the supernatural as demons for the most part avoided them. It was after all hard to kill an immortal and regular humans were much easier prey. Methos however found he was actually kind of glad that there were other immortals out there. It gave him hope that his people might one day find a way to stop being foolish with the game. He had long believed it to be a waste of potential. Well at least since he had stopped being Death that is. He watched with some trepidation as Cassandra spoke with several Amazons the looks he was getting were not all that encouraging. He swallowed hard and decided he would have to try to make this right. He went over to the women and looked directly at Cassandra. "Cassandra I have deeply wronged you. I know that no mere words will ever make up for the evil that I did to you. I also know that you would be within y our rights to try to take my head."

She glared at him.

"I want to make it right. I would love to say that I was insane or just going with the times. That would be a lie. I loved the power I had as a Horsemen. I relished it and I thought that I was above all other with perhaps the exception of my brothers."

That statement got him a dark look.

He continued. "Age brings wisdom and I have spent the last 2000 years attempting to make up for the evil that I did. There are many who I could never make amends too because they have been dead and gone for centuries. You however are here and I would pay Wergild to make up for my sins."

Cassandra was shocked at this offer. She wanted to hate Methos and truth be known if it was not for Zeus saying that all the people of Earth mortals and Immortals had to work together she might well have challenged him. Oh not for the game but because he had hurt her so deeply. She looked at him and found that the McCloud's were right he had changed. It was not that she believed he was a good man all of a sudden because she had her doubts about that. It was more like he was trying to reform. She considered his words with care. This offer was a shock. Granted the concept of Wergild came about centuries after both of them had their first deaths but the idea of it still had appeal. It was a form of justice. Cassandra had been held as a slave and play thing not only for Death but for the other Horsemen as well. Oddly that was the thing she had the hardest time forgiving him for. She could almost forgive him for making her his slave because he had not been overly cruel. Or at least she did not think he was any crueler then other victors might have been. No it was the fact that he had given her to the others that enraged her.

Methos watched her and knew a lot would depend on his making this right with her. He did not want to have to constantly watch his back. Oddly enough he knew they needed her unique skill sets and he would rather Cassandra work with him willingly then grudgingly. He had a feeling his life might well depend on it.

"I will admit that I wanted your head Methos."

He winced at that. Maybe this was not a good idea.

"Zeus however has ordered that we all work together. While he was not one of the gods that I once followed he is a powerful being. I can sense he has a reason for demanding we all come together. I'm not sure I can forgive you all that you have done. The offer of Wergild shows that you openly admit your sins. It is far more then you have done in the past. I will consider your offer with care. For the sake of our world I will work with you and you have my word that until the battle with Earth's enemies are done I will not seek your head. I won't willingly leave you behind or endanger you anymore than any other team member. That is the best I can offer at this time."

Methos looked at her and considered her words. " I accept. Earth and humanity need all our skills. I swear I will do all I can to keep both safe and I swear to you that I will die to keep you safe. It is the least that I owe you."

Cassandra thought about that and then decided on the price she would demand from Methos. " I accept your terms. That is the Wergild I ask of you. Become my protector/body guard. Once you said you would keep me safe. I now call that debt in as the Wergild for your past sins."

Methos winced as he recalled saying that. Now he understood her hate. Sadly he had to agree she had the right he had messed up in a moment of anger and arrogance. "I accept."

The two immortals shook hands and there was a flash of light. Methos swallowed and realized he had just made a magical contract. Well I wanted to make it right. So I guess I am going to pay now. She could have asked for anything and I would have given it. This is not too much. Cassandra has the right to ask for my life serving and protecting hers is only what I once swore to do and failed in. I pray that the gods accept I am truly repentant and that I can make up for my past.

Cassandra suddenly felt her anger drain away. She felt power flow between her and Methos no Adam. She looked at him and said. "Adam we can start again."

His head shot up at that. Never had she called him by that name without contempt. It seemed she too was willing to work on this. "Thank you, now maybe we should talk to the Queens see what they need us to do. I think we need to tell them of this pact of ours. I can't keep you safe if we end up on different teams."

Cassandra smiled at that. She was by no means a weak immortal, but the idea of having Adam/ Methos protecting her back made her feel safe and secure. Somehow she had a feeling that might well make the difference on day between success and failure. He was right this had to be taken into account. "Agreed, maybe we should suggest a team to the others. We could perhaps be a strike team to draw out the Goa'uld."

Methos nodded. "Good idea let's go run the idea by the McCloud's, Ryan and Amanda and her boy Wolf."

Cassandra chuckled at that. At least Methos was thinking wisely. That combination would be one hell of a team. She also knew that they had the best chance of success when going after some of the hostages. While the Slayers and Amazons had power that damned dug was a problem. However as immortals they could withstand it and with the centuries of experience they had it would be far easier for them to get in and out then a normal military team. Yes, Adam/Methos was right they would make a good team. She could use magic to cover them, Adam/Methos, Connor and Duncan could use their tactical skills to get them close Richie and Amanda were excellent at breaking and entering. Nick well he was skilled in modern weapons and urban warfare. Yes this would be a good team to go after the kidnapped slayers. She hoped the Queens would agree. She knew full well that all three were worried about their slayer sisters. Sometimes however it was tactically sound to let other lead the way. She had a feeling this is why Zeus wanted them to work together because each group brought in a unique skill set and in working together they gave Earth and humanity the best chance to survive. Maybe it was past time for her people the immortals to step it up and protect their world.

Part 207

Faith walked out of the meeting feeling somewhat relaxed. She knew what they had to do and an idea of when. It was all she needed to push her immediate worries aside. She noticed that Paul had come over and wrapped his arms around her. "You ok ?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be better when we start going after the big bads but for now, yeah I'm actually feeling really good. Of course I could feel better," she said turning into his arms and wrapping hers around his waist and kissing him lightly on the lips. She was trying to be gentle when she really wanted to pick him up and carry him to her room. They had some time.

Paul kissed her back only with a little more passion. "We really don't have time."

"I know, only…I love you Paul. This isn't get some get gone anymore for me."

He took her face and tilted it toward him. "I know Faith it's not for me either. We are a family. I want forever with you. I just want more than a quick tumble. You deserve so much more. There should be candles and wine and soft music."

Faith chuckled at that. "Ok, sounds lovely but right now….I'd settle for a private space and fifteen minutes."

"Not nearly enough time baby. I want all night long."

Faith broke the kiss. "Yeah well keep kissing me and it won't even be all that private Paul."

He laughed and pulled back. His eyes filled with passion.

"Hey you to get a room," Jack O'Neill said as he walked by them followed by Carter.

"Well Uncle Jack you are just jealous."

"Oh why pray tell?"

"Because I got the smarts to go after my man. It took you forever."

Sam laughed at Jacks indignant expression. "She has a point sir."

Jack gave her a mock glare. "Really and here I thought that it was both our choices."

At that snark Dam blushed. Faith laughed. "You too are cute."

Paul tried not to laugh at this. He wondered if all families were as crazy as his was turning out to be?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diana walked with Dean holding his hand. It was amazing how good it felt to simply be with someone again. Dean smiled feeling content and relaxed which was surprising given he had little trust or faith in the government or military. He was amazed at how quickly his life was settling down. Yes they would soon be going out on a mission which might well be suicidal but oddly he was relaxed and happy. He looked at Diana and knew she was the reason. For the first time in many years he had hope that he could have a real relationship. He did not know why the demon was chasing his family and he did not know exactly how powerful it was. However, he knew that Diana was the child of the Gods and somehow he had a feeling that she was more than a match for old yellow eyes. He wondered when it would show up? History showed him that it usually came around when the women were pregnant or when they just gave birth. For a moment his mind drifted back to the day he lost his mother. He frowned and shuttered. Diana noticed his sudden withdrawal and pulled him into a solid hug. "I'm here Dean. I have you."

He began to weep. For the first time in years he let his grief overwhelm him. Diana held him and let him cry. "I've got you. I'm not going anywhere."

Dean wept and held on for dear life. Until now he had pushed his grief away. He had to be strong for Sammy and his Dad. Now however he let it out. Years of pain and anger came out as Diana held him. She kissed his eyes lightly. "I'll end the demon or Donna will. It will have no dominion over you and your line ever again."

Dean shook and knew deep down she was telling the truth. He was almost saddened that she would have to face it but another part of him the predatory part looked forward to ending the demon and its reign of terror.

TBC….


	191. Chapter 191

Under a Dark Star

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer. Mostly after the series ended.

By:Fire Wolfe

**Betaed by:****Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir**

Part 207

Faith walked out of the meeting feeling somewhat relaxed. She knew what they had to do and an idea of when. It was all she needed to push her immediate worries aside. She noticed that Paul had come over and wrapped his arms around her. "You ok ?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be better when we start going after the big bads but for now, yeah I'm actually feeling really good. Of course I could feel better," she said turning into his arms and wrapping hers around his waist and kissing him lightly on the lips. She was trying to be gentle when she really wanted to pick him up and carry him to her room. They had some time.

Paul kissed her back only with a little more passion. "We really don't have time."

"I know, only…I love you Paul. This isn't get some get gone anymore for me."

He took her face and tilted it toward him. "I know Faith it's not for me either. We are a family. I want forever with you. I just want more than a quick tumble. You deserve so much more. There should be candles and wine and soft music."

Faith chuckled at that. "Ok, sounds lovely but right now….I'd settle for a private space and fifteen minutes."

"Not nearly enough time baby. I want all night long."

Faith broke the kiss. "Yeah well keep kissing me and it won't even be all that private Paul."

He laughed and pulled back. His eyes filled with passion.

"Hey you to get a room," Jack O'Neill said as he walked by them followed by Carter.

"Well Uncle Jack you are just jealous."

"Oh why pray tell?"

"Because I got the smarts to go after my man. It took you forever."

Sam laughed at Jacks indignant expression. "She has a point sir."

Jack gave her a mock glare. "Really and here I thought that it was both our choices."

At that snark Dam blushed. Faith laughed. "You too are cute."

Paul tried not to laugh at this. He wondered if all families were as crazy as his was turning out to be?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diana walked with Dean holding his hand. It was amazing how good it felt to simply be with someone again. Dean smiled feeling content and relaxed which was surprising given he had little trust or faith in the government or military. He was amazed at how quickly his life was settling down. Yes they would soon be going out on a mission which might well be suicidal but oddly he was relaxed and happy. He looked at Diana and knew she was the reason. For the first time in many years he had hope that he could have a real relationship. He did not know why the demon was chasing his family and he did not know exactly how powerful it was. However, he knew that Diana was the child of the Gods and somehow he had a feeling that she was more than a match for old yellow eyes. He wondered when it would show up? History showed him that it usually came around when the women were pregnant or when they just gave birth. For a moment his mind drifted back to the day he lost his mother. He frowned and shuttered. Diana noticed his sudden withdrawal and pulled him into a solid hug. "I'm here Dean. I have you."

He began to weep. For the first time in years he let his grief overwhelm him. Diana held him and let him cry. "I've got you. I'm not going anywhere."

Dean wept and held on for dear life. Until now he had pushed his grief away. He had to be strong for Sammy and his Dad. Now however he let it out. Years of pain and anger came out as Diana held him. She kissed his eyes lightly. "I'll end the demon or Donna will. It will have no dominion over you and your line ever again."

Dean shook and knew deep down she was telling the truth. He was almost saddened that she would have to face it but another part of him the predatory part looked forward to ending the demon and its reign of terror.

TBC…..


	192. Chapter 192

Thursday, November 10, 2011

Under a Dark Star

Part 208 Making a Plan

Sam Winchester was looking for his brother. He came upon him and Diana and slowly backed away. He did not want Dean to know that he had seen him weeping in Diana's arms. He knew it would mortify his brother. He slipped away and caught Donna's hand and kissed her before she could protest. He whispered into her ear, "Dean is with Diana and they are having a very private moment."

She nodded and let him lead her away for the moment. She knew that Dean and her sister had a lot to work out. She had never seen Diana happier and she was not about to interrupt the bonding time. They walked away quickly and quietly and slipped into the mess hall. She took the lead and led Sam to grab some cake. They had a lot to discuss themselves. She found that she liked this man and wondered if like Diana she had found her match. She thought so but she did not really know how Sam felt. Taking some chocolate cake and coffee she sat down at a table. Sam grinned and followed her. One thing he had to say was that the Air Force has stellar deserts.

"Sorry about that, but Dean, well he wouldn't have liked us seeing him like that. He doesn't do emotions well and if he knew I had seen him, well it would be uncomfortable for us."

"I understand. Diana is a lot like that too. I guess they are a good match, I think. Both have had a lot of responsibility."

Sam sipped his coffee and had to agree. He rarely thought about it but, Donna was right Dean had always been the responsible one. He had gone away to college and left Dean to deal with his father and he had honestly never intended to go back to hunting. Had the Demon not killed Jessie and his child he would never have picked up the hunt again. He felt ashamed for a moment.

Donna's hand took his. "Sam we all have to make choices for ourselves. Sometimes they are not the ones our families would have us make. That does not mean they are wrong or that they are selfish," she said quietly.

"I was selfish. I wanted normal and Jessie…." his voice broke "She and our baby paid for it."

"Sam that was not your choice; the demon chose to attack you and your family. You made choices based on the information that you had. You had no way of knowing that the demon would go after her. I have a feeling that your father never told you the whole truth. I suspect he wanted to protect you. However, that failure to tell you let you walk into a situation where you were unprepared. It was not his fault or yours. It was fate. It's tragic that Jessie was killed and worse yet that your child died. However, I know you did your best to save them," Donna reassured him.

Sam's tears fell. He nodded. He knew she was right but it did not make it any easier. It had made him afraid to be close to any woman. He never wanted to lose another like he had Jessie. He just knew it would destroy him. He had always felt Dean was too damned casual with women. That he showed a lack of respect and caring. However, he knew that in his own way Dean had been protecting the women he was with. If he did not care then the demon would not come. He had hated that; he never could use a woman like that. Then again maybe the women used Dean too.

"We will end this demon for you and Dean."

"How can you. I should not even get involved with you. I put you in danger."

Donna laughed at this. Sam gave her a hard look.

"Samuel Winchester it is my choice just as it is Diana's. Do not forget we are not ordinary women. We are Amazon. I look forward to the demon being foolish enough to challenge us. The only one more suited to battle him would be my niece or Buffy. However, I refuse to share you and I know that Rupert and Paul would not like to share either Buffy or Faith."

Sam grinned at that. He could almost hear Dean's leering thoughts on that idea. Of course he had a feeling neither of the women named would agree and Diana would be a bit put out.

Donna slapped him playfully seeing where his thoughts went. "Really even Dean would not be so foolish as to suggest such a thing."

Sam laughed not at all sure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gate opened and SG-1 stepped thought to Stargate Command. George Hammond watched with a bit of unease. He was not sure he liked the idea of having his flagship team's robotic doubles in on this mission. However he had to admit it would add a bit of confusion to the enemy. He forced a smile and went to great them. He just prayed that this would work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Franklin Burns III sipped his coffee and waited. He was not happy to be out in the open but, he knew that he had to be. His allies were not about to walk into a trap. So he had to wait for them to arrive. Then again no one would ever suspect that he, Jeremy Lehane, Quinton Travers and Robert Kinsey would dare meet out in the open. It was a bold plan and one thing Franklin did like was bold plans. He knew that they had to act quickly. It was clear that they had to take down Stargate Command and quickly. Those fools would be the end of the world if they kept acting so carelessly. He just hoped that his allies had managed to gather the recourses that they promised. He had called in every favor he had and then some to make his end of the bargain. He now had a small strike force of loyal American Soldiers to help take the Command. However he would need the help of the others if they were to prevail. He just hoped that Kinsey got the serum to give those loyal men a boost. Otherwise the slayers would make short work of them. It was also vital that Travers got the sedatives to knock those crazy bitches out. Lehane, well he had access to some security codes that might get them into the base. So much rode on this all going as planned. He prayed it worked or he feared for his country's survival. He also did not want to go down in history as a traitor. Hayes would pay for daring to label a patriot like him as that. He and Kinsey would end him and his whole treacherous administration. He would personally see that the man spent his remaining years locked up. Franklin was determined to save America for true patriots and achieve the dream of a more perfect country his grandfather had envisioned.

TBC….


	193. Chapter 193

Under a Dark Star

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Gate SG 1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Star Gate SG1 and the movie along with Any and all seasons with Faith in it for Buffy the Vampire slayer mostly after the series ended.

July 31, 2012

By:FireWolfe

Part 209

Jeremy Lehane handed the codes over. Now he had only ever wanted power and money. He had never wanted a wife and kid however for a man to rise in politics both had been needed. Now however things had changed. He was finally making a move that would bring him power, wealth and women. It was so easy, just work with Kinsey and Travers. Soon they would have the world on its knees and they would own the mythical cities. Then humanity would follow them and they would conquer the stars. A new Terran Empire would crush all enemies and humanity would rule the stars. He looked over at Franklin Burns III he was a man who had vision. Of course the fool wanted a version of America that died in the 1950's sitcoms if it ever exsited to begin with but he had vision. He was a very useful ally. In many ways he was more use then Kinsey if a lot more psychotic. Of course having met the man's grandfather it was not hard to understand why he was the way he was. His losing his father at an early age and then being raised by the First Franklin Burns had definitely molded him. Not that Jeremy thought it would have really changed much. He knew Franklin Burns II was every bit in the mold of his father. He sipped his drink and waited for their allies to arrive they would all have to move quickly if they were to take advantage of the confusion their enemies were having due to so many of their own being taken. He had high hopes that they would soon regain their momentum and that their setbacks would be a thing of the past.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The teams assembled in the gate room. The arrival of the android versions of SG-1 was a little unnerving for members of the Atlantis team. However they were not going to let it affect the mission. It was a little weird to see the counterparts of the SGC elite team talking to their counterparts but Sheppard had done worse. He reminded himself that these "beings" were not replicators and that the later would likely try to consume the former if they ever met. It was a small thing but it was that difference that let him at least try to be polite. He noted that the so called Buffy bot seemed excited to meet the newcomers. Harlan himself had come through the gate and was clearly eager to meet this mechanical being who was similar yet different than the ones he had created. He wanted to understand the differences and maybe see if there was a way to improve the way his own race would work.

The Immortals watched it all with both trepidation and amusement depending on who was watching. Several of the older members were clearly disturbed at the idea of mechanical beings others seemed intrigued because a mechanical being would not age or die and if what they had been told was indeed true they might just make interesting and useful companions. Methos/Adam could see the possibilities. It was often hard because despite it all immortality was at times a double edged gift. While one lived forever the loss of loved ones and friends was often hard to bear. It was one of the reasons that immortals at least at times were each other's companions. However the advent of the game had made even difficult. He wondered if having a companion who was a machine might indeed be better. He noted that some of the others seemed concerned about the "normal" humans playing god and creating life like beings. Of course that made him, wonder briefly if perhaps they the mechanical men and women had souls? He shook his head it was too deep and too philosophical for now. It was really hardly relevant to the mission.

Major Samantha Carter the mechanical version or clone of Sam Carter O'Neill smiled at her counterpart. She of course had no problem remaining a major. After all she was not really Sam Carter anymore she was Samantha Grace Carter O'Neill. Their society did not really have marriage as of yet. Of course she and her Jack O'Neill who was still a Colonel had never really had to really worry about regulations and they had been a couple since they realized they were not really human. They were not technically part of the Earth force known as Star Gate Command and they saw no reason to follow foolish and archaic rules that really had no bearing on their lives or mission. Ok maybe they had gotten an itch to explore the wider galaxy from their human counterparts but that did not mean they had to take their baggage along.

Colonel Samantha Grace Cater O'Neill watched as her robotic counterpart went over the Buffy Bot specs with Harlen. It was clear that they wanted to do some upgrades in both the bot and themselves. It was she thought rather impressive that a teenager had created such a machine. Of course she really did not want to think about why he created the bot. In fact she truly understood why Buffy was a bit wary of the bot. However, she was glad the elder slayer saw the tactical advantage of having her along.

Buffy went over to her and said. "It's a bit wiggy seeing them."

"As Teal'c would say Indeed. However I think they may be the edge we need."

"Yeah, I get that. I just….well it's creepy. I know Dawn loves the bot but she freaks me out a lot."

"I can see that. Will you be able to work with her?"

"Yes, saving the girls and your teams sibs is important. I mean it just brings back memories not all of them are pleasant yeah know."

"Yes, Jack still is a little unnerved about Jon. It does get better if it is any help, I mean while the bot's not a clone she is different now then you are she has evolved."

"Yeah, I know, I guess in a way I'm a bit jealous. She was so much better for my sis and ….well, I guess its hard to think a machine could replace me."

"I understand. It was a little disconcerting to find out Jack had a clone and then to find out about our robotic doubles. However, I really do enjoy Samantha and consider her a friend or maybe a sister. I admit it's a little strange but it's good too because they have been really helpful in the past. I know that they will be a great help with the mission."

"Yeah, I guess, I just don't like the idea of putting them at risk. I mean…. Is this really their fight?"

Samantha came over to join them having heard the worry in Buffy's voice. She smiled grateful that the blonde slayer was worried about them. She was joined by Buffy bot who like herself had exceptional hearing.

"Buffy we are family. I may be a machine but I am designed to protect humanity just as you are."

"As were we, we had a choice in this. Besides if Kinsey and his ilk win they will become a danger not only to earth but to the galaxcy at large. We have to live there too. So maybe this could be considered a preemptive strike to keep our worlds safe." Samantha said.

"Ok, but this could get complicated with all of us running around. I mean what can we call you all?"

"Well I'm Samantha. I know Sam here is used to being called that or Carter despite her marriage to Jack O'Neill. I call him Colonel when we are out and about and Jack when we are home. I guess we could keep calling him Colonel and Me Samantha. Daniel could be Danny and Teal'c could b e Teal'c as your Jack tends to call your Teal'c T a lot. As for Buffy bot well she could be called Buffy as Faith tends to call you B."

"It could work." Buffy said grudgingly.

"You could call me BB or BuffyAnne." The bot said. "I could also go by Anne."

"I think I like BB." Buffy said. "I mean it's close to my name but not my name kind of like Samantha and Sam."

The two robotic beings smiled.

"BB I like it, Faith can still use initials and it might confuse those we seek to capture."

Buffy nodded.

Faith looked on and sighed grateful that she did not have a twin/clone or robotic double out there. I mean this was complicated enough. Then again given their luck….she had best not tempt Murphy.


	194. Chapter 194

2012-10-26

Under a Dark Star

**A/N; Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Morgomir. He began beating this monster after about part 25 or so. Any and all mistakes are mine alone in this story.**

**By:FireWolfe**

Part 210 Making the First move

The teams moved through the gate with a precision that the watching generals found both comforting and highly unnerving at the same time. While General Hammond had seen alternate versions of SG-1 on several different missions, this was not the same thing. This time he knew that the teams in question were all from this reality and that they were in a strange sense all a part of Stargate Command. All right maybe not in the truest sense but it felt like it. He looked over and noted that General Landry seemed just as worried as he was. He found himself smiling at this. It meant that the man cared as deeply for the teams as he did. He sighed he had been an Air Force officer for many years and had found some very deep and abiding friendships. However he would admit if only to himself that this group of people on SG-1 were far more to him, they had become a part of his family. He sighed and sent a silent prayer to beg protection for them. He noted that Landry seemed to close his eyes for a moment as well. Maybe he was not the only one praying for divine guidance and protection. Somehow that made him feel a lot better about the mission.

The teams all found Loki's base quickly. It really was not that far of a trek from the gate to his base of operations. Everyone was on alert knowing full well that this particular Asgard was paranoid and dangerous. They were therefore surprised when they did not run into any obvious traps. They had to skirt the trail at times as Loki had clearly set up surveillance equipment. However thanks to a briefing by Thor they were able to use this in their favor. The Samantha had managed to make a reoccurring loop that had changes in it that should buy them some time. However she did warn that while it was a good distraction, if Loki was truly paying attention it could be detected. However she hoped that any casual guard could be fooled. Jack had decided that the risk was worth the chance. The teams moved forward and split up each heading to their positions. A quick nod told them all to be careful. The Robotic team smiled and headed toward the front door. It was good to be the ones knocking as it were. They were followed by BB who was covering their six carrying a very real and lethal P-90. Unlike her human counterpart BB had no problem with guns. In fact Warren had programmed her to be highly efficient with them. That fact unnerved Buffy but she like General O'Neill saw it as a very useful point one they would use to help save the clones. The addition of the P-90 to BB arsenal meant that she along with the robotic team could take on the mechanized defenses that Loki had deployed. The rounds would be able to easily take out the mechanized protections while keeping the teams at a safe distance. The added advantage in was that they were noisy. It would draw Loki's attention and hopefully allow the others to slip in unnoticed. Or that was the plan in any case. One of the things all the teams had agreed on was to try not to kill the guards Loki had. Most were clones who really had no choice in being there. Clone Daniel had warned them that sadly most were almost childlike. Many had only been made to be disposable guards. They were like the Storm Troopers in Star Wars. They had all winced at this but even Andrew knew that this was not something to be excited about. They were true innocents in most cases and no one wanted to harm them. While it was possible some had committed deeds of kidnapping it was decided that they likely had no idea it was not the right thing to do. The commanders of the Star Gate program decided to try to save them. Non lethal methods would be attempted. Besides as Andrew pointed out they could perhaps become valuable allies. Having saved many Jaffa they could not now change the protocols that allowed them to attempt to recruit allies. So Zats for the other teams were included in the arsenal. It was hoped that the Robotic teams would not run into the clones as they were a secondary defense. However even the robots understood that they were to be protected. Because like BB said it was hard to go against programming but one should have the chance to decide if they wanted to. So the Robotic SG-1 and BB were the diversion and hammer while the living teams slipped in and carefully took out the cloned guards. As the cloned guards were taken down by the regular SG-1 the Cloned Daniel lead the very alive slayers to rescue his family. He hoped that they could be saved. He knew that time was of the essence now. He pushed aside his own pain to be there for them.

In their quarters the clones of SG-1 and Share and Janet all were reading the briefs on their next mission. None of them liked the mission at all. Loki damn him wanted them to find him more subject to experiment on and the planet that he wished to take samples from was one that their counterparts had friends on. They hated the idea. Each was working on a plan to stop the mission. Janet was trying to find a reason the planets population was not viable, the second Daniel clone was trying to use the fact that they were highly insular against the plan and Sam, well she wanted to point out that the education level of these beings meant that they would need a lot of education to be useful. Sam also knew that the highly patriarchal and warrior like society of the Huns would not let any clone who had their memories be willing to bow down to Loki. He was not exactly the warrior type to inspire either loyalty of fear. Either of which would be needed to convince the Hun like culture to give them warriors. Hell even kidnapping one would endanger them all. Sam had no illusions that taking down warriors of such skill would be safe, sane or easy. Plus, she honestly thought going back to the place where she had almost been forced in to a harem was not her idea of fun even if it had not really been her to be taken.

The Eldest clone of Charlie O'Neill helped his youngest sibling up. The boy spit blood and glared at the Clone who was training them hard.

"You are weak. Now we will do this again."

The elder clone snarled. "He has had enough."

"Loki says train him. He is weak. He should be terminated."

The eldest clone snarled and dove at their trainer. He took him down hard as his brothers cheered him. However two other trainers grabbed him and hit him hard his knees buckled and he coughed trying to regain his breath. He looked up at his trainer's clone and glared.

"This will be reported."

"Bite me," Charlie said forcing himself to stand.

"Damn Uncle Jack he really is a chip off the old block," Faith said.

Everyone turned and suddenly Faith and Buffy sprung into action taking down two of the four trainers hard. Jack and Sam moved as one and took out the two that had been harassing Charlie. Charlie looked up in shock and said."Dad?"

The younger versions had no confusion at all. Their memories were that of a nine year old boy whose dad; was the most badass thing around and he was eager to meet his protector once more. They all ran to his side and tackled him into a big hug. "Daddy you saved us."

The elder Charlie staggered to his feet and smiled even as he tried to drag in a breath. "Damn it I bet I broke my ribs again," he thought quickly.

Janet moved to his side to check him out even as the others tied the guards up.

Jack just held his youngest to him even as he locked eyes with the eldest clone. He smiled and said. "You did good Charlie boy."

The clone nodded and then passed out. Teal'c who had moved to Janet's side caught him and with care and gentleness set him down. "Your son is a formidable warrior O'Neill."

The other clones cringed feeling they had not lived up to their elder brother and help protect him.

Jack seeing this said. "They all are. Damn that guy was big."

The boys relaxed. Buffy tied her captive and shoved a gag in his mouth. "Well so far so good. Ah, Jack how many boys do you have?"

Jack looked at Buffy and shrugged. "I don't know?"

"Loki made six of us total so far dad. He wanted an elite body guard. Well not at first ,but Elder convinced Loki to spare us. He came back from being held by Baal. Baal wanted to keep him but Loki said he needed him as he was the first. So Baal sent him back. I was only a little younger and Baal wanted me as I was going to die anyway soon. But Elder convinced Loki to fix us and him to be his guard and promise Baal better guards who would be more obedient, Baal did not like it at first but he gave in when Elder tried to kill him for the fourth time. I think he got sick of having to heal himself and Elder so he sent him back and Loki sent a clones from Telfar to him as his guards."

"Elder?"

"He is the first clone. I am the second. Elder calls me Duncan, The little one he is Shea. That is Seamus, Kalian and Kelly. We think that Loki is making one more he will be Charles."

"Ah why?" Jack asked.

"Well Dad he ah, well he is not to be altered so he will be like Charlie. Us we are all just versions of the first Charlie. I think Loki wants to use him to control you. To make you think he is me."

"Huh?"

"Elder is Charlie Sir." Shea said shaking. "The boy you found was a clone."

Jack froze never in his wildest dream….he had thought he might get a second chance with the clones being his son. He never expected to find so many versions of his boy or that his own son was still alive. He was shocked still.

"Uncle Jack I know this is mind blowing but we are on the clock." Faith said looking out t he door. "We gota jet if we are going to save baby Charles and the others."

That brought Jack out of his stupor. "Ok let's get the show on the road time to move people."

They all headed out Buffy, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c helping the clones. None of them wanted to risk getting caught.

"Yeah we better move or we might get more of us and that be a bit crazy."

"Oh yeah more Buffy's that so scary," Faith teased.

The blonde rolled her eyes.


	195. Chapter 195

Under a Dark Star

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all that follow.

AN: Thank to my wonderful beta PJ for getting this back to me so quickly. I would never be able to keep this thing coherent without you.

Fire

Part 211 Self reflection sucks

Buffy had to admit that Faith was right. She really did not want or need another clone. BB was enough of a challenge to deal with and then there was Dawn. While Dawn did not appear to look like her she knew that for all intents and purposes. Dawn was made from her. On a cellular level they were identical. It had been fun to watch Janet and the other doctors look at their cells and blood and then at them with bewilderment on their faces. While the basics were the same the Monks had been smart enough to make Dawn an individual in appearance. Or maybe it was the combined magic of the key and slayer? Whatever the case was they were different enough to not appear to be the same person. Buffy also worried about the slayer? Would that power transfer to a clone? If not her clone would always be in danger as the bad guys might mistake her for Buffy. That was not something Buffy would ever wish on anyone. It was bad enough her family and friends were constant targets. She would hate for an innocent to get dragged into her life, well more innocents. She of course wondered what a clone of Faith would be like; if it would have her attitude or if it would be sweet and innocent? Now that might be something to see. She had grown to love Faith like a sister but, a part of her wished her younger counterpart had a better hand in life. The cards dealt to Faith were hardly fair or just. She might rant and rave about her life after becoming a slayer but damn Faith had it rough before. In many ways becoming a slayer had saved Faith. In her case the extra boost ensured she had a chance to survive. Hindsight was 20/20 and Buffy was ashamed of how she had acted back in Sunnydale. She had not helped he sister slayer and that was something she would always regret. A part of her wished Faith got a younger clone a do over. Hell if Buffy were completely honest she love to a little cloned version Faith. A girl she could help raise and spoil she would be so cute and cuddly, of course she dress her up in the latest styles and take her to gymnastics and skating the idea made her smile. However she had a feeling suggesting it to her sister slayer would not go over well. She sighed and put the thought aside for now maybe latter….she ask. She love to have more children and a clone of her sister slayer would be wonderful. She knew Giles would share her point of view as they both felt they failed their friend.

Faith watched the emotions cycle through Buffy's face. She sighed it seemed B was still feeling bad about the past. Well it was over. Of course they had hurt each other hell they had tried to kill each other more than once but, in the end they got past it. If she was honest and Faith was brutally honest with herself she caused most if not all the issues between herself and the others. Hell one good thing about being in the state Pen was the free time on the couch. Ok granted at first she hated it and resented the doctors. However, they had eventually made her think and reason. Angel may have gotten her to try to own her mistakes but the doctors had made her understand why and how she acted as she did. She was not evil at her core. In fact she would not have the guilt and pain if she was. Hell if she had been evil deep in her soul killing would not matter. The problem she had was massive confusion. Her life had not been all peaches and cream. Hell it been slaps and kicks with some spit thrown in for laughs. However, she survived a wickedly evil childhood and began to heal with Diana. In time she may have been a whole adjusted teen. Sadly the Vampire Master Kakistos and his minion Trick had changed all that. Diana's murder and Faith's fear of rejection made their first meeting problematic. Buffy had felt betrayed when she learned the truth and she had been immature enough to not be supportive as she should have been however Faith knew she had not deserved any support for all her games and lies. Looking back she could see her mistakes and she would own them just as Buffy owned hers. However it was not something to dwell on they moved past it. She had been joking about the clones but seeing Buffy's looks she sighed. She could see her thinking. This could be an issue. She sighed. In past few years she had learned a great deal about her sister slayer. Buffy had in many ways been the ideal. A person Faith wished to be like. When she had first arrived in Sunnydale Buffy had seemed to have it all. She had a loving mother and sister a watcher who kept her safe and a family. Hell back then Faith had been jealous as hell. It might well be the reason she had acted as she had. It was no excuse but it was the truth. However in learning about Buffy Faith had also learned the girl had an overly developed sense of responsibility and guilt. Faith could admit she had played it a little but now seeing it again she sighed. If she was reading the situation right Buffy wanted a do over. A do over being a second chance to be what Faith had needed then. Ok maybe not totally but, clones were the copy of the person. So seeing possibilities….damn B wanted a chance to give Faith a new life even if it wasn't exactly Faith. She sighed. It was something she had to admit was so B. She decided she have to talk to her friend and then to Paul cause if she agreed then there would be a mini me running around. Though to be fair the idea had an appeal. But raising one's self would be too weird. She knew her Uncle Jack had not handled having a clone all that well. Hell she was not sure she liked the idea but…if it helped B let go she would consider it. Buffy did not owe her anything hell if Faith was honest she owed the blonde a lot. However Buffy was just too good to believe that. Faith grinned wickedly as she considered a trade. Maybe she could get a daughter out of the deal. Of course she hoped the little ones would be slayers. She had to smile at the idea of minis kicking ass and taking names. Then there was the thought of having a clone and what it would mean to her personally; I mean if she had to have a clone then fair was fair right a mini Buffy be a lot of fun? She pushed that thought aside as Uncle Jack called her over to help with the kids. Ok how weird was this having a half a dozen cousins all of a sudden. She smiled poor Jack. Of course his mini-me looked happy. Maybe do-overs were possible on some level. If not well then they could always call it a second chance cause you know one thing Buffy and the gang had right was that everyone deserved that sometimes and from what Faith could tell Jack and Jon both deserved it.

There was a time when Jack O'Neill would have sold his very soul to get his son back. Charlie had been his reason to go on. His son was the light of his life. Jack could be honest with him-self and admit that he loved his boy more than life itself. He also knew that he had not been fair to Sarah back when they had been married. He had been devoted to his work, son and then his wife. Oh he had been faithful and he had tried but deep down his son and wife were his refuge. He had seen them as his escape. He worked hard at his job because it defined him. His marriage and son at the time had taken a back seat to his career. Oh he had told himself it was because he wanted to excel and in doing so ensured his families future but the truth was he had been a self absorbed asshole. Looking back he was surprised Sarah had not left him sooner. Then again they had both adored Charlie. Losing him had taken the glue from their relationship. He sighed and wondered once more if maybe he should have ….well should have could have was a waste of time. Now however he had his son back. If the boy had merely been a clone he might have been able to convince himself to never tall Sarah the truth. However now he had a major problem. He looked over at his own clone who was now holding one of the smaller children. Seamus if he got it right. How was he going to explain this to his ex-wife. The two men locked eyes.

"We have to tell her," Jon said softly.

"Yeah, but, not sure how I can, I mean it's because of me that he was taken. She has moved one."

Jon glared. He might be a clone of Jack O'Neill but he had far more maturity and self reflection then the original. Hell he had to do it in order to survive. He had to be able to make himself over. He locked eyes with his elder counterpart. "Yes, she has moved on but damn it Jack she has the right to know. She loved Charlie. You may have been able to close that chapter of your life but she only recently moved on. Yeah she's met someone and they may become a family but there is no way she would ever turn her back on Charlie or even these clones. She should know. Besides they all deserve to know their mom stop being so selfish."

Jack flinched but said nothing. He had to admit he had been thinking how much simpler it be not to tell Sarah. He ran his hands though his hair. "Right, ok, but before that we need to get our other son. So let's move it campers."

That drew everyone back to the task at hand they had one more child to save.

TBC…


	196. Chapter 196

Under a Dark Star

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all that follow.

AN: Thank to my wonderful beta PJ for getting this back to me so quickly. I would never be able to keep this thing coherent without you.

Fire

Under a Dark Star

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1. They of course belong to their creators and their corporations. They just wanted to come out for a while so I agreed. No copyright infringement is intended and I deeply respect their creators and hope I brought them to life in a way they enjoy. Oh yes this work is definitely AU in nature for both series.

A/N- What if Faith was wrong about her family? What if she really was wanted and circumstances were not as she thought? What would her real family do to protect her and help her? What happens when fate decides to give the dark slayer a protector of her own who knows about the council and has a place to keep her safe away from those who would harm her?

Spoilers- Season 1 Stargate SG-1 and the movie along with any and all that follow.

AN: Thank to my wonderful beta PJ for getting this back to me so quickly. I would never be able to keep this thing coherent without you.

Fire

April 25, 2013

Part 212 One down a million to go

The Robotic SG-1 moved with speed distracting the guards and drawing Loki's attention. They quickly disabled the automatic defenses and moved toward the control room. Loki watched them coming and decided that gaining more subjects was worth the risk. So he allowed them into his space. He spun around on his chair and faced the team he believed would become some of his most valuable subjects. He decided he wanted to gloat as he captured them. So far he had managed to clone them but the amount of materials he had available for a first run was running out. Cloning a clone caused a great deal of the Asgard problems and he had no desire to repeat that mistake. He hoped that with more clones he could adjust the DNA somewhat to achieve the perfection needed to save his people. When that happened they would not care how he had done it. He would go down in history as the greatest Asgard ever. The team moved with fluidly while they were not human that hardly mattered as they had the memories and skills of their counterparts. Adding BB to the mix simply made them far more deadly. It was rather ironic when one considered that in the normal situation they would have been wary of adding a fifth to their group. However BB simply clicked. Samantha had to admit that having another female in the mix was nice. Of course this being the first mission it would be interesting. Of course BB did not look all that threatening which was why she was smiling. She had had a feeling that BB would kick ass and take names. This proved to be true as they moved through the complex. Samantha also noted that BB was careful not to hurt the human/clones they encountered. If anything she was more gentle then SG-1. It gave her hope that perhaps they could remain a team when this mission was over. Having a slayer with them even as a robot would be a giant edge they had no intention of not keeping their schedules with the exploration of space. The team was intent on helping their Asgard allies with their cloning issues and the replicators because those things gave all mechanical life a bad name.

The team entered the control room and faced a smirking Loki.

"Welcome SG-1, I see you have added to your numbers. That is most pleasing perhaps your newest addition will prove useful."

"So not happening; Shorty I got standards and helping kidnappers and mad scientists so not of the good." BB disregarded that her own creator fit the last definition but hey she had no choice in being built.

"Well my dear you won't have a choice." Loki hit a stone on his chair and a gas flooded the room. It was designed to knock out humans. He of course had taken the precaution of having an emergency mask fall down so he could breathe.

Jack watched the gas fill the room with wary eyes. "Samantha what do you think this gas is?"

"Well Jack it is likely something to disable us or rather it should disable humans."

Loki looked at them confused. The Robotic Samantha pulled out an advanced scanner. It pulled in some of the gas that was filling the room. "Sir it looks like a knock out gas."

"I see so no worries then for us?"

"No sir we should have no issues. I guess it's a good thing we took the control room and CSG-1 the barracks and SG-1 the clones."

"What are you talking about?" Loki demanded clearly not pleased that SG-1 was not falling down unconscious. He was perplexed at this result the human team should have passed out about five minutes ago.

"Well Loki my dear man it's kinda like this. We are merely the diversion. SG-1 and CSG-1 along with the other teams are taking your base and securing our friends and allies, you will be seeing Jack or General O'Neill soon enough."

"What? Are you the clone of O'Neill and you others how come you are not passing out." Loki demanded. He was shocked when BB suddenly jumped forward and grabbed his arm before he could cause more problems. However Loki had one more trick up his sleeve. He pulled a scalpel and cut BB. That was a mistake as a small spark shot out of her and knocked him out cold.

"Well that was a bit too easy." Clone Jack said. "Daniel check the logs Teal'c stand guard would ya I so don't trust Loki not to have some other back up."

"On it Jack." Daniel said as he moved to check Loki's logs. He motioned for Samantha to help him which she did with ease. BB joined Teal'c while glaring at Loki. That was so rotten of him to cut her. Well at least her skin was self repairing due to a spell from Willow. She so had to thank her for that one. It mimicked Slayer healing so she would be healed in not time. However she was seriously peeved at the little Asgard. She wanted to smack him for his injuring her but the little guy was too fragile for that one. Well at least Thor would take him to task.

BB pulled a communicator out and called Buffy and the others to let them know the control room was secure.

The clones of SG-1 had a bit of a harder time as they fought the guard. However they soon forced them back into their chambers and C-Carter managed to hit them with shock grenade it knocked the leaders out. This caused enough confusion for the teams to zat the remaining guards all in all not bad for a mission.

C-Daniel called in their success as they moved to secure the guards they took down. Their fellow SG units took over so they could join their counterparts. It seemed that Buffy was right they did make a great team. Of course working with one's self made it easier to anticipate ones moves.

The news of a successful mission made General Hammond sigh with relief one problem down and half a million to go.

TBC….


End file.
